L'Or Maudit de Pharaon
by Solanne
Summary: Après le tome 18 d'EP: Après la découverte du siècle - le tombeau inviolé de Toutankhamon - les morts s'accumulent. Une fois encore, on parle de malédiction. Qu'en est-il en vérité ? Amelia et Emerson mènent l'enquête...
1. Chapter 1

L'OR MAUDIT DE PHARAON

**D'après Elizabeth PETERS**

**Amelia Peabody – après livre XVIII**

_**Sur les murs des tombes royales où reposent les anciens pharaons d'Égypte,**_

_**Les avertissements gravés dans la pierre sont menaçants :**_

_**« Malheur aux vivants qui viendraient violer les tombes… »**_

_**Se pourrait-il qu'un roi puisse se venger de ceux**_

_**Qui osaient troubler son sommeil éternel même près de trente siècles plus tard ?**_

_**Les anciens Égyptiens le croyaient.**_

_**En1920, la peur de la malédiction des pharaons**_

_**Régnait encore parmi les ouvriers arabes**_

_**Qui travaillaient avec les égyptologues occidentaux…**_

_**Mais également chez certains Européens,**_

_**En particulier ceux qui lisaient trop les journaux…**_

Chapitre 1

_**Dans la tombe du pharaon Toutankhamon, il est dit qu'un avertissement fut gravé : « La mort frappera de ses ailes agiles celui qui osera troubler le repos du roi. »**_

_« George Edward Stanhope Molyneux Herbert plus connu de nos fidèles lecteurs sous le nom de Lord Carnarvon, cinquième comte du nom, naquit le 26 juin 1866 au château de Highclere, à Newbury. Il fut le célèbre égyptologue qui, assisté d'Howard Carter, découvrit le 4 novembre 1922 le tombeau inviolé du grand pharaon égyptien Toutankhamon dans la Vallée des Rois. _

_L'ouverture officielle de ce tombeau eut lieu le 17 février 1923 devant une glorieuse assemblée – voir nos photos en page 7._

_Sur la porte d'or de la tombe royale était écrit : « La mort frappera de ses ailes agiles celui qui osera troubler le repos du roi. »_

_Lord Carnarvon fut la première victime de la malédiction et mourut l'an passé, le 5 avril 1923, au Caire. Au moment de sa mort, des témoins dignes de foi affirment que son chien poussa un hurlement atroce avant de mourir également et toutes les lumières du château de Highclere ainsi que celles de la ville du Caire s'éteignirent. Personne ne put fournir la moindre explication rationnelle à ces pannes. _

_Le mois suivant, mourraient le professeur La Fleur, un ami d'Howard Carter, et le savant archéologue britannique Arthur C. Mace qui aida à abattre le mur de la chambre mortuaire. Aucune cause apparente ne fut trouvée à ces deux décès. _

_Peu après, un égyptologue français du Louvre, Georges Benedite, mourut après avoir visité le tombeau. _

_En septembre, le demi-frère de lord Carnarvon, le colonel Herbert, disparut dans la force de l'âge. Nous signalons aussi les décès de l'infirmière de Lord Carnarvon et du secrétaire de Howard Carter._

_Au début du mois, le professeur Hugh Evelyn-White, le collaborateur de Carter, l'un des premiers à pénétrer dans la chambre mortuaire, a été retrouvé pendu suite à une dépression nerveuse. _

_Et voilà que nous apprenons la mort inattendue d'Archibald Douglas Reed, un employé du gouvernement qui reçut l'ordre de radiographier la momie de Toutankhamon. _

_Tout donne à penser… »_

J'avais parcouru cet article outrancier d'un air de plus en plus morose, froissant les pages dans ma hâte de terminer ma lecture avant le retour d'Emerson. Tout en lisant, je frémissais d'indignation outragée. Si je pouvais mettre la main sur l'infâme plumitif responsable de ce tissu d'âneries, je l'étranglerais volontiers. Or, hélas, je connaissais parfaitement le coupable. J'avais cru – ou du moins espéré – que l'imagination débridée de Kevin O'Connell s'était un peu calmée avec l'âge, mais manifestement il était retombé dans ses vieux travers. Après tout, il était l'un des premiers à avoir jadis usé à son profit – et à celui du journal dans lequel il écrivait, le _Daily Yell_ – de la toute nouvelle fascination des Britanniques pour l'Égypte ancienne. Cela s'était passé en 1892— Mon Dieu, déjà plus de vingt ans – et j'avais fait la connaissance de ce rouquin d'Irlandais à Louxor alors que mon cher Emerson avait noblement accepté d'y mener à bien les fouilles du défunt lord Baskerville...

Que de souvenirs !

Il faut dire que le service des Antiquités était alors en émoi après plusieurs morts inexpliquées sur le site et les ouvriers égyptiens au bord de la panique, sinon de l'émeute. Et Kevin, jeune journaliste ambitieux et déjà opportuniste, avait eu l'idée du titre accrocheur qui avait fait sa gloire : « La malédiction du Pharaon ». L'affaire – qui eut beaucoup de succès – avait rendu Emerson enragé. Par la suite, Emerson et moi – ou devrais-je dire moi et Emerson ? – avions réussi à prouver que ces morts, loin d'être causées par un esprit vengeur, avaient été provoquées par la vilenie d'une femme immorale et cupide, mais malheureusement cette banale réalité n'avait pas découragé les ragots, ni apaisé la crédulité de la populace.

Et voilà que tout recommençait – ou presque…

Car les temps avaient changé – et le statut de mon époux était bien différent. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de veuve éplorée venant se jeter aux pieds d'Emerson pour le supplier de reprendre le chantier afin de délivrer l'âme de son prédécesseur de la damnation éternelle. La veuve actuelle, c'est-à-dire lady Carnarvon, se trouvait totalement dépassée par les évènements. Quant à sa fille, l'Honorable lady Evelyn Herbert, elle avait donné à la cause de son père un autre champion. D'après ce que j'avais pu constater de visu durant les années précédentes, cette noble péronnelle éprouvait pour la rudesse plébéienne d'Howard Carter un penchant certain – du moins plus vif que les bonnes mœurs ne le permettaient. J'étais sans doute partiale mais je n'appréciais guère l'attitude qu'avait toujours affichée cette fille prétentieuse et vaine à notre égard.

Quant à Howard… Ah, Howard – Quelle déception que ce garçon.

C'était en 1890 qu'Howard Carter, jeune Britannique d'origine modeste, avait obtenu un premier emploi de dessinateur et aquarelliste au British Muséum. Il fut chargé dans un premier temps de copier des hiéroglyphes avant d'être envoyé au Caire l'année suivante pour y devenir sur le terrain l'assistant de l'égyptologue anglais Flinders Petrie – un homme sérieux et efficace mais aussi, hélas, le principal concurrent d'Emerson, ce qui a toujours beaucoup nui à nos rapports. Si le jeune Howard manquait d'éducation et de vernis, il devint peu à peu un égyptologue compétent au contact de son mentor.

C'est ainsi qu'une dizaine d'années plus tard, Gaston Maspero, le Français alors conservateur du musée du Caire, lui confia en toute confiance le poste d'inspecteur des Antiquités. La carrière d'Howard semblait lancée et je me souvins de son enthousiasme d'alors. Malheureusement, il y eu ensuite une querelle ridicule entre des touristes fortunés et des Égyptiens sous les ordres d'Howard – qui défendit ses hommes et fut forcé de démissionner. Emerson et moi avions vigoureusement pris son parti mais notre intervention resta sans effet.

Suivirent alors des années difficiles et Howard vécut de petits trafics, devenant de ce fait méprisé de la plupart de ses anciens collègues. Ce fut alors que Gaston Maspero le présenta à un riche oisif passionné d'égyptologie, lord Carnarvon, qui lui offrit un poste à son service. Dès sa première saison en 1906, Howard et son équipe découvrirent une tombe princière de la XVIIème dynastie, pillée mais néanmoins intéressante, et la trouvaille enthousiasma son nouveau mécène. « Tous des vautours ! » tempêta Emerson.

Plus tard, lorsque le riche Américain Roger Davis renonça à son firman dans la vallée des Rois, ce fut Carter qui pressa Carnarvon d'en demander la concession, croyant aveuglement aux prédictions d'Emerson qui affirmait que toutes les tombes royales n'avaient pas été découvertes. Lord Carnarvon accepta et obtint le firman, hélas au détriment d'Emerson qui avait alors un problème relationnel – un de plus – avec le service des Antiquités. Enragé, Emerson regretta plus d'une fois ses confidences à Howard, mais il était trop tard. Malgré des manœuvres plus ou moins contestables, mon bouillant époux ne put jamais obtenir que Carter renonçât à son projet.

Pendant la guerre, les fouilles connurent une longue interruption mais il y a deux ans, nous avions dû assister à la découverte inouïe de la tombe de Toutankhamon – sans pouvoir y participer.

Emerson ne s'en était pas remis. Une tombe royale inviolée était le rêve de sa vie, la consécration d'une carrière d'archéologue…

De manière assez peu officielle (je dois l'avouer), Emerson et moi avions pu pénétrer dans la tombe dès la nuit de sa découverte – vision fabuleuse que je n'oublierai jamais. Bien que de dimensions modestes, la première chambre regorgeait d'objets rares et précieux, notamment trois lits de parade et deux chars d'or ainsi que deux statues du roi grandeur nature et deux coffrets de vases canopes qui renfermaient ses viscères. Dans la seconde chambre funéraire se trouvait une série de cercueils emboîtés les uns dans les autres. Nous avions appris plus tard que le tout dernier sarcophage, celui qui contenait la dépouille, était en or massif et pesait plus d'une tonne, et que la momie portait un masque d'or de onze kilos à l'effigie du pharaon, le corps étant par ailleurs couvert de pectoraux et de bijoux. Il y avait une troisième salle gardée par une statue grandeur nature d'un chacal allongé représentant Anubis qui renfermait de nombreuses pièces tout à fait remarquables, notamment des trônes magnifiquement décorés ainsi que les barques et le mobilier nécessaires à la vie dans l'Au-delà.

Cette nuit magique datait déjà de deux ans.

D'après les estimations d'Emerson, le seul démontage des différents sarcophages prendrait plusieurs années si le travail était accompli dans les règles. Or, deux ans après l'ouverture du tombeau, Carter n'avait pas encore terminé d'en déménager les quelques deux mille pièces, mais entretemps les règles habituelles de partage avaient changé. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé au temps de Jefferson Davis, ni lord Carnarvon ni Howard Carter n'avait pu profiter sans réserve de la magnifique découverte. Suite aux pressions conjointes du service des Antiquités, des autorités égyptiennes et – bien entendu – d'Emerson, il avait été décidé que l'ensemble du trésor devait rester en Égypte.

Aux termes de pourparlers longs et difficiles, Howard avait cependant obtenu les droits de publication de sa découverte. Quant aux pièces funéraires, si la plupart étaient envoyées au musée du Caire au fur et à mesure de leur exhumation, certaines – dont par exemple la cuve en calcaire cristallin ou encore le sarcophage en pierre, le plus grand des cercueils anthropoïdes connus – resteraient en place dans le tombeau de la Vallée des Rois. Á ma connaissance, le musée de Louxor avait aussi réclamé certaines pièces de la collection.

Pendant des années, sinon des décennies, Emerson et moi-même avions fait partie des rares amis d'Howard Carter. Nous l'avions encouragé à ses débuts, puis soutenu moralement durant les années difficiles. Le jeune homme avait toujours fait montre d'une admiration sans bornes envers Emerson – et je dois ajouter, envers moi, ce qui avait parfois provoqué la jalousie toujours latente de mon fougueux époux. Mais nous représentions une parfaite réussite professionnelle dans le domaine auquel Howard aspirait et sans doute n'avions-nous jamais pris conscience de la jalousie larvée du jeune homme. Après sa découverte, alors qu'Emerson cherchait à se rendre utile en protégeant le trésor contre les pilleurs, une épouvantable querelle avait éclaté entre la droiture de mon époux et l'aveuglement borné de lord Carnarvon. Bien entendu, Emerson s'était emporté et avait maudit le pompeux aristocrate avec énergie. Il avait ensuite été évincé du site. Définitivement. Le cher homme ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Et Howard avait pris fait et cause pour son employeur.

Je connais, aime et admire Emerson depuis trente ans. Il a été – il est toujours – le meilleur égyptologue de tous les temps, le meilleur mari, le meilleur homme qui soit sur terre, mais ses nombreuses qualités ne m'aveuglent pas sur ses petits défauts. Emerson est emporté et têtu. Grâce à des colères aussi violentes qu'expressives, il mérite bien son surnom égyptien de « Maître des Imprécations ». Il a toujours refusé d'admettre que la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire, et encore moins à entendre.

Aussi, lorsque la vengeance mesquine d'un prétentieux noblaillon l'avait privé de partager une découverte unique dans la profession à laquelle il était dévoué corps et âme, le choc avait été terrible.

Et nous en subissions toujours les conséquences, songeai-je sombrement, en repensant à ces derniers mois.

Je dois dire que moi-même, Amelia Peabody Emerson, me sentais tout aussi dévouée envers l'égyptologie qu'Emerson. J'avais épousé l'homme mais aussi la profession et au cours des années, nous avions cheminé main dans la main sur le chemin glorieux des découvertes – en couple d'abord, en famille ensuite – famille qui s'est agrandie avec le temps. Tout d'abord était arrivé notre fils unique, Walter Peabody Emerson, plus connu en Égypte sous le sobriquet de Ramsès. Notre fils, archéologue compétent et philologue exceptionnel, avait épousé notre pupille, Nefret Forth, belle jeune femme qui était aussi l'un des premiers chirurgiens féminins de son époque – preuve de son courage et de sa ténacité. Ils avaient trois enfants, des jumeaux de sept ans, David John et Charla, et une petite fille qui venait de fêter sa première année. Prénommée Lily d'après la défunte mère de Nefret, le bébé était une enfant à la fois ravissante et éthérée, avec des cheveux pâles comme un clair de lune filé d'argent et une peau blanche comme l'ivoire. Elle était silencieuse et souvent inexpressive, mais ses immenses yeux noirs et brûlants l'empêchaient de n'être qu'une froide statue. Parfois, en la regardant, je repensais au sort funeste de celle dont elle portait le prénom. Bien entendu, je n'évoquais jamais ces craintes à haute voix. Nefret ignorait que sa mère était morte folle après avoir tenté de la tuer.

Pauvre Nefret.

La naissance de Lily avait été très difficile pour elle. Pendant plusieurs heures, nous avions craint de perdre la mère et l'enfant. Malgré son air impassible, je savais que Ramsès en avait été bouleversé jusqu'au plus profond. Il n'avait pas émis de réserve au vœu de son épouse concernant le prénom du bébé. Nefret n'aurait plus à craindre une telle épreuve : Il n'y aurait pas d'autres enfants, le chirurgien qui l'avait opérée y avait veillé.

La jeune femme avait été si affaiblie que Ramsès avait dû repousser leur projet d'installation au Caire, le climat égyptien étant déconseillé dans l'état de son épouse. Ils s'étaient donc établis depuis quelques mois en Angleterre, à Amarna House, où Ramsès avait de quoi s'occuper avec les publications qui avaient fait sa renommée tandis que Nefret recouvrait peu à peu la santé.

Il avait été décidé que notre autre pupille de seize ans, Sennia, resterait avec eux afin de parfaire son éducation. Les origines mixtes de la jeune fille se discernaient sur son visage où se mêlaient la chaude carnation de sa mère – une toute jeune prostituée égyptienne morte tragiquement – et des yeux gris acier tout semblables aux miens. Je tenais mes yeux de mon père et, contrairement à ce que pensaient les mauvaises langues, Sennia n'avait pas hérité les siens de Ramsès mais de mon neveu, Percy Peabody, un infâme personnage mort pendant la guerre après avoir trahi sa patrie. Percy avait été l'ennemi intime de Ramsès depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Une question d'hérédité sans doute car son père, mon frère aîné James, avait persécuté ma propre enfance. Nous avions recueilli Sennia après la mort de sa mère et elle était devenue notre première petite-fille.

Une fois les enfants retournés en Angleterre, Emerson et moi étions demeurés seuls à Louxor où nous avions passé une morose saison de fouilles avant d'entreprendre une longue croisière sur le Nil. Il y a longtemps que nous nous étions promis cette escapade. Notre dahabieh, l'Amelia, avait d'abord filé vers le sud pour revoir le temple dédié à Horus à Edfou et le temple ptolémaïque de Kom Ombo consacré aux divinités Sobek, le dieu crocodile, et Haroeris, une forme ancienne locale du dieu faucon Horus. Puis nous étions allés jusqu'à Assouan pour une promenade romantique en felouque autour de l'île Eléphantine suivie d'une visite du Jardin botanique de l'île Kitchener, un refuge de fraîcheur fort apprécié des oiseaux. Nous poussâmes ensuite jusqu'au temple de Philae où Emerson se montra très empressé. En remontant, la moyenne Égypte nous offrit son cortège de sites prestigieux. Tell el-Amarna, l'endroit béni où j'avais connu mon mari, mais qui était aussi – égyptologiquement parlant – la concrétisation en pierre du rêve grandiose du pharaon hérétique, Aménophis IV – Akhenaton. Il ne restait plus grand chose de la ville elle-même, hormis le tracé du palais royal et du grand temple attenant. Mais, malgré les outrages du temps, « l'horizon d'Aton » apparaissait toujours dans son cirque de montagnes percées des noires cavités des tombes qui témoignaient de la plus singulière des aventures religieuses et intellectuelles de l'ancienne Égypte.

Ensuite, nous étions remontés jusqu'à Abydos, lieu de pèlerinage du tombeau d'Osiris, dieu des morts, où Sethi Ier fit construire son magnifique temple dont les sept sanctuaires préservaient, dans la pénombre, quelques-uns des plus beaux reliefs que nous ait légués l'Antiquité. Remontant vers le nord, nous revîmes la nécropole de Meir et ses tombes décorées évoquant la vie des Bédouins et des fellahs; puis Tihna el-Gebel avec son image colossale de Ramsès III, escorté des figures d'Amon et de Sobek. Après Kom el-Ahmar, la Butte Rouge, vaste nécropole dont les tombes venaient surtout du Nouvel Empire (XVIII° ou XIX° dynasties), Emerson refusa tout net de se rendre au Speos Artemidos, un lieu primitivement consacré à la déesse-lionne Pakhit puis dédié à la basse-époque à Artémis par les Grecs. Mon cher époux a certaines idées très arrêtées sur ce qui est intéressant ou non en Égypte. Par contre, il accepta que nous nous attardions à Beni Hasan, immense nécropole accrochée aux premières déclivités du désert arabique, et sa falaise creusée d'une multitude de tombes. En visitant quelques-uns de ces hypogées, Emerson disserta longuement de leurs différents types architecturaux : sans colonnes, à colonnes fasciculées et chapiteaux lotiformes et à colonnes cannelées protodoriques. Enfin le site de Dendérah nous fournit l'occasion de revoir l'un des plus beaux temples de la période ptolémaïque, dédié à la déesse Hathor, la dame du ciel. Je savais qu'Emerson avait une passion particulière pour les temples – comme moi pour les pyramides. Il resta pourtant silencieux. Et je n'insistai pas.

En fait, j'avais vécu ce pèlerinage avec une joie mêlée de douleur, comme un adieu à toute une période de ma vie…

— Peabody, ma chérie, vous allez bien ? Mais enfin répondez-moi, crénom.

Le beuglement me fit sursauter, sans compter que des mains fortes m'avaient saisie aux épaules et me secouaient sans ménagement. Comment avais-je pu ne pas entendre Emerson faire irruption dans le salon ? M'étais-je assoupie ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me laissais aller discrètement à une petite sieste durant l'après-midi, mais je m'étonnai un peu que ma vigilance habituelle se soit… Mon Dieu. Le journal. Où était le journal ?

— Emerson, lâchez-moi, je vous prie. Vous me secouez si fort que mes dents en claquent. J'apprécie le sentiment qui anime votre fébrilité, mon chéri, mais il est absolument inutile de me déboîter les épaules pour autant.

— Que diable fichiez-vous ainsi seule dans le noir aussi raide qu'un passe-lacet, Peabody ? Rugit-il sans me lâcher. J'ai cru que vous aviez eu une attaque, bon Dieu.

— Moi, je crois que Grand-maman dormait, fit une voix flûtée.

— Bonjour, Charla, dis-je un peu sèchement. Bonjour, David John. Dormir, moi ? Hum – Où sont vos parents ?

— Ils arrivent, Grand-maman. Ils se sont arrêtés un moment pour voir Lily. Et Sennia est avec eux.

Les jumeaux ne se ressemblaient pas. David John était long et fin, avec les couleurs de sa mère – des cheveux d'or roux, des yeux bleus myosotis – et la peau dorée de son père. Il arborait un air innocent et ouvert des plus trompeurs alors qu'il était en réalité rapide, précoce, et concentré. Aux échecs, c'était même un redoutable prédateur, préparant des coups qui ne pardonnaient jamais une erreur ou une inattention. Il avait aussi des goûts bien arrêtés. Tout en manifestant, sans doute par déférence envers son grand-père, un intérêt poli pour l'archéologie, sa véritable passion se trouvait être la médecine, ce qui faisait le désespoir d'Emerson. David John tenait avec sa mère d'interminables conversations, en particulier sur la composition des différents fluides corporels, et j'avais parfois dû intervenir quand ces détails peu ragoutants épiçaient nos repas.

Tout au contraire, sa sœur était petite et nerveuse, avec d'épais cheveux noirs bouclés et d'immenses yeux sombres. Un vif-argent. Avec son tempérament aussi emporté qu'irréfléchi, elle se mettait régulièrement dans des situations impossibles. Parfois, son amour envers les animaux me rappelait son père au même âge. Ramsès avait jadis enlevé un lionceau de sa cage dorée et la bête, élevée au biberon, avait fini ses jours dans la ménagerie de Chalfont Park.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers cette résidence dans le Yorkshire dont ma tendre amie et belle-sœur, Evelyn Barton Forbes Emerson, avait hérité à la mort de son grand-père, le dernier duc en titre. C'était dans cette demeure, vénérable vieille bâtisse datant du Moyen Âge et agrandie au cours des siècles, qu'elle vivait avec son époux Walter, le frère d'Emerson. Les (nombreux) enfants d'Evelyn et Walter, tous mariés, y revenaient souvent avec leurs familles…

J'étais perdue dans mes réminiscences quand je fus à nouveau violemment secouée.

— Peabody, vous allez bien ? Mais à quoi jouez-vous, bon sang ?

— Ne jurez pas devant les enfants, Emerson.

— J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt s'il fallait cela pour vous faire réagir, explosa-t-il à bout de patience. Qu'avez-vous donc ?

— Je pensais à notre dernière croisière sur L'Amelia, répondis-je avec sincérité. C'était merveilleux, n'est-ce pas, Emerson ? J'ai vécu ce pèlerinage avec une joie mêlée de douleur, comme un adieu à toute une période de ma vie.

— Bon, dit-il en me relâchant. Si vous vous mettez à proférer des inepties sentimentales, c'est que vous êtes bel et bien redevenue vous-même.

Ramsès et Nefret qui entraient avaient entendu ma remarque – et la réponse qu'elle avait reçue. Leur arrivée sauva Emerson d'une sèche mercuriale mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je lui jetai un regard noir, ce qu'il ne vit pas parce qu'il était tourné vers Charla et bêtifiait en lui tapotant la tête. Je savais que, comme son père jadis, l'enfant détestait que l'on dérangeât ainsi ses boucles. Mais elle aimait son grand-père et ne protesta pas. De plus, il y avait plusieurs années qu'elle ne mordait plus à la moindre contrariété.

— Vous semblez d'humeur morose, Mère, remarqua Ramsès.

— Auriez-vous eu un pressentiment concernant l'Égypte, Mère ? Demanda Nefret les yeux brillants de malice.

— Non, répondis-je en souriant. Je sais bien que j'y retournerai – mais la vie évolue et il n'y a parfois aucun retour possible.

— Je ne veux pas parler de vos pressentiments, rugit Emerson. Sauf si l'un d'eux concerne l'apparition prochaine du plateau à thé. Je meurs de faim. Pourquoi diable ce satané Garg…

Il s'interrompit net.

Et il y eut un silence lourd d'émotion. Notre fidèle maître d'hôtel, décédé depuis peu, manquait à tous – y compris à Emerson, même s'il refusait obstinément de l'avouer.

Gargery avait partagé tant d'aventures avec nous. Le vieux brigand nous avait accompagnés des années durant en Égypte, se dévouant sans compter, surtout envers Sennia qu'il adorait. Lui qui avait l'habitude de se plaindre de tout – de rhumatismes, de la goutte, et autres maladies imaginaires – il était mort d'un cancer de l'intestin, sans nul doute horriblement douloureux, que personne ne l'avait jamais entendu évoquer. Un matin, il n'était pas descendu à l'heure habituelle et nous l'avions trouvé étendu dans son lit, en tenue d'apparat, un sourire serein aux lèvres. Après les funérailles émouvantes que nous avions organisées pour lui, Sennia était restée inconsolable des jours durant. Evoquer Gargery lui était encore difficile, aussi Emerson jeta-t-il un regard traqué autour de lui avant de constater, fort soulagé, que la jeune fille n'était pas encore parmi nous.

Elle arriva peu après, ayant manifestement pris le temps de se recoiffer après avoir joué avec Lily. Elle adorait le bébé. Il me sembla que Sennia avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres au cours des derniers mois. Á seize ans, avec son ascendance égyptienne, elle était déjà femme et je l'examinai en cachant une légère inquiétude. Toujours coquette, elle était vêtue à ravir – gants blancs, robe jaune pâle, col en dentelles – des couleurs qui seyaient à sa carnation chaude.

Derrière elle suivait notre nouveau majordome, Tom Evans, avec un plateau garni de mets. La conversation reprit tandis que Sennia nous servait le thé avec une grâce étudiée.

Après avoir rapidement dévoré plusieurs gâteaux, Charla s'assit sur le tapis et se mit à jouer avec un chaton. Pour lui échapper, la petite bête se faufila sous le canapé où je me trouvais assise. Charla s'agenouilla aussitôt et tendit le bras sous le siège. Surprise ma tasse à la main, je n'eus pas le temps de l'en empêcher.

— Charla, ne…

— Oh, regardez ! S'écriait-elle déjà tirant à elle l'objet du délit. Il y avait un journal tombé sous le canapé.

Le cri de Charla – elle possédait une voix aigüe parfaitement audible – aurait sans doute suffi à attirer les regards, mais le mot « journal » provoqua une réaction en chaîne. Nefret éclata d'un rire musical, Ramsès étouffa une quinte de toux suspecte, David John jeta à sa sœur un regard condescendant tout en pinçant les lèvres, Sennia leva un sourcil distingué en imitant une expression habituelle de Ramsès et le visage d'Emerson prit une couleur ponceau qui faisait un contraste curieux avec ses yeux bleu saphir.

En réalité, je ne levai pas les yeux vers lui, mais j'ai assez souvent vu Emerson fou de rage pour n'avoir aucun mal à imaginer l'image qu'il présentait.

— Enfer et dam…, éructa-t-il en s'interrompant avec peine. Je croyais pourtant avoir brûlé ce torchon.

— Vous l'avez fait, répondis-je d'un ton pincé. J'ai été obligée de racheter un exemplaire.

— Et j'en ai un autre dans ma chambre, ajouta aimablement Nefret – qui s'attira aussitôt un regard outragé d'Emerson.

— Vous n'empêcherez jamais les journalistes de s'exprimer, Père, remarqua Ramsès. Et puis, il arrive que les journaux contiennent des informations intéressantes. Parle-t-on encore de ces premiers « Jeux Olympiques » d'hiver qui se sont déroulés en France ?

— Grotesque ! Explosa Emerson furieux. Comment doter du nom d'Olympiques les pitreries de ces malheureux jetés à l'avidité de la foule ? C'est une aberration qui ne durera pas.

— Une aberration ? Protesta Nefret. Voyons, Père, j'ai lu qu'il y avait seize nations participantes et des milliers de spectateurs. C'est la reprise d'une tradition qui date de la Grèce Antique, et je trouve l'idée magnifique.

— Les gens s'en lasseront vite, aboya Emerson en repoussant de la main un plateau de sandwiches que lui présentait Sennia. Mais ce n'est pas les jeux que vous regardiez, Amelia, n'est-ce pas ? Avouez que vous vous repaissiez du bulletin nécrologique.

— Ils utilisent à nouveau leur titre phare : « La vengeance du Pharaon », intervint mon fils. Cela devient un vrai registre des victimes successives. De qui s'agit-il cette fois ?

— D'Archibald Douglas Reed, répondis-je.

— Celui qui avait reçu l'ordre de radiographier la momie afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas de « corps étrangers » – Entendez par là : Des bijoux – à l'intérieur de la dépouille, grogna Emerson.

— Il est tombé malade dès le lendemain, fit remarquer Nefret, les sourcils froncés. C'était curieux qu'un homme de constitution robuste ait ainsi été emporté en quelques jours.

— Le révolutionnaire russe, Vladimir Ilitch Lénine, est mort en janvier dernier, dit Ramsès, pince-sans-rire, et en février a disparu le président américain, Thomas Woodrow Wilson. Et personne n'a attribué leurs décès à la malédiction de Toutankhamon ?

— Très drôle, fit Nefret avec une grimace tout à fait inconvenante. Avoue que le décès du docteur White l'an passé était davantage relié à Toutankhamon.

— C'était un crétin, grogna Emerson.

— C'était un zélé collaborateur de Carter, contrai-je, et aussi l'un des premiers à pénétrer dans la chambre mortuaire. Il parait que c'est en ressortant qu'il aurait ressenti un malaise suivi d'une sorte de crise nerveuse. Et il s'est pendu quelques jours après – au grand désespoir de sa famille. Il a dit dans sa lettre d'adieu : « J'ai succombé à une malédiction qui me force à disparaître ».

— Mais comment diable sauriez-vous que c'est la vérité ? Explosa Emerson les bras au ciel. Ce tissu d'âneries vient de l'imagination malsaine de ces satanés journalistes.

Il m'arracha le journal des mains et le lut à voix haute, en pointant rageusement quelques phrases :

— « _Le célèbre égyptologue britannique_ » – Ah, vraiment. Rien que ce titre prouve bien le grotesque de leurs dires – « _du grand pharaon égyptien Toutankhamon_ » – Peuh. Un malheureux roitelet qui n'a régné que quelques années…« _une glorieuse assemblée_ » – de parfaits abrutis, oui – « _la porte d'or de la tombe royale_ » – elle n'existe pas – et leur inscription – la malédiction, bah – pas davantage.

Etouffant de rage, il jeta le journal à terre et le piétina. Je m'avisai alors que Sennia et les jumeaux le regardaient avec de grands yeux fascinés. Quant au chaton, il avait prudemment disparu.

— Nous devrions changer de sujet, dis-je fermement.

— Le thé est un moment vraiment intéressant dans cette famille, dit Nefret en tendant sa tasse à Sennia. Donne m'en encore un peu, je te prie.

— J'ai lu au début de l'année dans le Times qu'un gouvernement travailliste a été pour la première fois élu en Angleterre, dit David John. Est-ce une invention de journalistes, Grand-papa ?

— Crénom.

— Emerson.

— Je m'inquiète davantage de la victoire du parti de Mussolini aux élections italiennes, marmonna Ramsès d'une voix étrange tout en regardant son fils. Je préférerais que ce soit une invention.

Nous étions en milieu d'après-midi. Le temps était frais, un peu gris mais clair. En tournant les yeux vers la fenêtre, j'eus pourtant l'impression qu'un nuage menaçant passait brusquement devant le soleil. Le tonnerre résonna au loin dans un sourd grondement, comme une sorte d'avertissement. Je frissonnai.

Une fois les enfants remontés, Sennia s'excusa aussi et la conversation se ralentit quelque peu – le départ des chers petits nous laissait souvent quelque peu fatigués. La remarque de David John avait créé une diversion certaine. Savoir qu'il lisait régulièrement le Times avait déjà entraîné une polémique, mais apprendre de surcroît qu'il comptait envoyer une « histoire gothique » afin de la faire publier en feuilleton avait atteint un sommet. Emerson préférait encore envisager son petit-fils en médecin qu'en écrivain ou journaliste. Sans doute jalouse de l'attention portée à son frère, Charla avait également évoqué son avenir, nous indiquant qu'elle hésitait encore entre actrice dramatique et cantatrice d'opéra. Á mon avis, pour cette dernière option, son organe vocal possédait certainement la puissance nécessaire. Emerson était resté sans voix, une réaction dont la fillette apprécia la rareté. Sennia était alors intervenue d'une voix posée pour annoncer qu'elle-même étant enfant avait rêvé d'être à la fois archéologue… et aviatrice. Á ses premiers mots, Emerson s'était rengorgé – avant de se renfrogner.

Mais la discussion avait eu du bon : pour un moment, il avait oublié Toutankhamon.

Peu après, Evans nous apporta le courrier du soir. D'un œil vaguement inquisiteur, je détaillai notre nouveau majordome dont la haute stature était si différente de la silhouette voutée de Gargery. Je ne m'étais pas encore complètement habituée à ce changement. Evans portait beau, le cheveu grisonnant, la mine austère et légèrement hautaine. Nul n'aurait deviné qu'il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie dans la rue. Cet ancien complice de Sethos avait manifestement acquis un certain vernis de son ancien maître.

Mon beau-frère nous l'avait amené à la fin de l'an passé, l'ayant trouvé dans la misère, très affaibli des suites d'un méchant coup de couteau. L'homme ne souhaitait manifestement pas que les autorités se penchent sur son cas, aussi Sethos avait-il confié le blessé aux bons soins de Nefret.

Depuis lors, Evans ne nous avait plus quittés. Je ne sais trop comment il en était arrivé à prendre la place de Gargery après la mort de celui-ci.

Les choses semblaient s'être faites d'elles-mêmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il est curieux que j'aie évoqué mon beau-frère car une lettre de lui se trouvait dans le courrier du soir. Ex-génie du crime et grand professionnel du déguisement, Sethos avait durant des décennies été à la tête du trafic illégal des antiquités au Moyen-Orient.

Nous l'avions rencontré pour la première fois durant la saison 1894-1895, alors que, sous l'identité d'un prêtre copte, il tentait de voler à M. de Morgan le trésor des tombes de Dâchour. Mais ce passé tumultueux avait été oublié lorsque Sethos – par ailleurs frère illégitime d'Emerson et de Walter – s'était glorieusement réhabilité pendant la guerre. Retiré de son dangereux service depuis deux ans, il avait épousé une journaliste de notre connaissance, l'Honorable Margaret Minton, la petite-fille de la duchesse douairière de Durham. Très intéressée elle-aussi par le Moyen-Orient mais dans un domaine différent de son mari, la jeune femme avait été reporter sur le terrain durant la guerre et gagné ainsi le respect du monde journalistique. Elle avait rencontré Sethos en 1914 au cours de l'une de ses enquêtes.

J'étais plutôt satisfaite de mon rôle dans la conclusion heureuse de leurs amours restées longtemps fort orageuses.

— Il y a une lettre de Sethos, dis-je à voix haute.

— A-t-il cambriolé le Met ? demanda Emerson.

Sethos et son épouse se trouvaient en effet depuis quelques mois à New-York. Dans sa dernière lettre, il nous annonçait avoir été reçu à titre « officiel » par le Met et je n'osais imaginer sous quel nom fictif ou sous quel prétexte il avait obtenu une telle invitation. Si mon beau-frère avait renoncé à sa vie de rapines, il en avait cependant conservé un très contestable sens de l'humour ainsi qu'une passion incompréhensible pour les déguisements les plus outrés. Il était regrettable que Ramsès partage ce curieux travers.

— Sethos nous envoie les salutations de Margaret, commençai-je.

— Elle doit regretter ne pas pouvoir déblatérer elle-aussi sur la malédiction de Toutankhamon, grommela Emerson qui n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné son métier à la jeune femme.

— Emerson, dis-je, vous n'avez jamais vraiment pardonné à Margaret d'être journaliste, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a pourtant bien changé depuis notre première rencontre – lors cette affaire de culte démoniaque qui a failli lui coûter la vie à Londres. Elle prenait bien trop de risques alors. Quand je pense qu'elle avait osé s'introduire chez nous déguisée en domestique pour obtenir des renseignements. Voyons – Quand était-ce ?

— En 1896, répondit Ramsès d'une voix traînante. Une année ô combien inoubliable, Mère. C'est celle où vous aviez aussi invité vos neveu et nièce – Percy et Violet – à la maison.

— Je n'avais invité personne, précisai-je. Mon frère James nous avait bel et bien imposé ses odieux rejetons et, si je me souviens bien, c'était pour leur échapper que vous aviez commencé à tester les déguisements dérobés à Sethos.

— En effet, Mère, répondit-il avec l'un de ses rares sourires. Je suis même sorti un jour déguisé en petite fille à boucles blondes – pas mon meilleur rôle d'ailleurs.

— J'aime beaucoup Margaret, souligna Nefret une fois étouffés les rires provoqués par la réflexion de Ramsès. En se spécialisant dans les affaires et la politique moyenne-orientales, elle s'est fait un nom dans une profession dominée jusque-là par les hommes.

— Comme vous-même en tant que chirurgien, ma chérie, dis-je.

— Humph, fit Emerson en adressant un demi-sourire à Nefret. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans la lettre de Sethos, Peabody ?

— Il décrit le musée comme un bâtiment en briques rouges de style néogothique du plus mauvais goût, répondis-je amusée.

— Ce n'est pas si laid, corrigea Ramsès, juste un peu voyant.

— C'est vrai que tu connais bien le Met, dit Nefret les yeux soudain plissés. Après tout, tu as vécu pas mal de temps en Amérique, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'était il y a près de quinze ans, Nefret, dit Ramsès calmement. Il y a prescription.

— Le département égyptien du Met a été initialement créé pour abriter des dons de collectionneurs privés, maugréa Emerson qui détestait l'engeance, mais ce sont surtout les objets volés en Égypte depuis 1906 qui constituent la collection actuelle – des milliers de pièces allant du paléolithique à l'époque romaine. Le service des Antiquités a été lamentable à ce propos. Les pyramides d'Amenemhat Ier et de son fils, Sésostris Ier ont été pillées. Foutus archéologues.

— Sethos décrit une série de miniatures en bois qui dépeignent avec des détails stupéfiants la vie égyptienne au début du Moyen Empire, dis-je les yeux fixés sur la lettre.

— Je sais, grogna Emerson. Elles ont été découvertes dans la tombe de Méketrê, un chancelier de Mentouhotep II – XIème dynastie – à Deir el-Bahari juste après que nous ayons abandonné le site.

— Oh ! M'écriai-je.

— Quoi ? Demanda Emerson. Il compte vraiment vider le musée ?

— Non, dis-je en lui jetant un regard sévère, mais il prétend y avoir retrouvé plusieurs pièces provenant de son ancien… hum – commerce. Certaines sont authentiques, et d'autres des faux plus que flagrants, ajoute-t-il.

— Humph, grogna Emerson mais son regard brillait d'amusement à l'idée que son vaurien de frère avait réussi à tromper les conservateurs du musée américain. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Le British Muséum possède également quelques fausses…

— Oh ! M'écriai-je.

— Quoi encore ?

— Sethos veut adopter un Indien, dis-je d'une voix blême.

Je dois avouer que mon annonce inconsidérée créa une certaine animation. Emerson se rua sur moi pour m'arracher la lettre des mains avant de la relire en grommelant tandis que j'essayais d'expliquer à Nefret et Ramsès ce qu'il en était.

Apparemment, Sethos avait rencontré un jeune garçon d'origine iroquoise : Un Onontagué – un Indien – et s'occupait déjà activement des formalités de son adoption. Il n'en disait pas plus et Emerson explosa de rage.

— Je vais envoyer un télégramme et exiger des explications de cet inconscient, éructa-t-il. Je vais…

— …le laisser tranquille, dis-je posément. C'est plutôt gentil à lui de s'occuper d'un orphelin.

— Gentil ? J'ai la triste impression, Amelia, que vous connaissez bien mal ce sinistre individu, dit Emerson froidement.

La lecture de nos autres lettres ne fut pas aussi intéressante. Ramsès annonça cependant que son ami d'enfance, David Todros, nous rejoindrait prochainement accompagné de sa famille.

J'accueillis la nouvelle avec joie. David était le petit-fils de notre ancien raïs égyptien, Abdullah, décédé depuis de nombreuses années, et il avait été le compagnon inséparable de Ramsès. Artiste talentueux, David avait été éduqué en Angleterre par Walter et Evelyn. Il fut ainsi le premier Égyptien formé comme égyptologue et devint un sculpteur et un épigraphiste reconnu. Il avait épousé Lia, la fille de Walter et d'Evelyn, en 1911. Ils avaient plusieurs enfants – quatre il me semble. Durant la guerre, David avait été quelque peu compromis dans le mouvement nationaliste égyptien et vivait depuis lors en Angleterre. Il lui était parfois difficile de se situer entre deux mondes, entre deux cultures. Néanmoins, je me réjouissais de revoir le cher garçon.

Il restait dans le courrier un petit colis enveloppé de papier brun que j'ouvris en dernier. Il contenait une boîte en carton rectangulaire. En soulevant le couvercle, je fus étonnée qu'aucune inscription n'en indique la provenance. J'eus soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

La poupée aux cheveux sombres gisait dans la boîte, son visage de porcelaine en miettes, ses vêtements arrachés, une longue aiguille à chapeau plantée dans son cœur. Des tâches rouges la maculaient, et je regardai mes doigts tâchés avec un certain dégoût.

— Nom de nom ! Beugla Emerson.

Le lendemain, malgré une enquête approfondie, il nous fut impossible de déterminer l'origine de l'envoi. Amarna House – notre maison dans le Kent depuis près de trente ans – est un manoir de style Reine Anne, aux tons briques doucement passés, avec huit chambres principales, quatre grandes pièces de réception et diverses dépendances, situé au milieu d'un grand parc.

Nous avons de nombreux domestiques dont la plupart vivaient avec nous depuis des années. Le courrier avait été délivré comme d'ordinaire et personne ne se rappelait avoir rien vu d'anormal. Emerson les interrogea tous, aidé de Rose, la gouvernante qui avait en charge la maisonnée. Elle avait été la nourrice de Ramsès enfant, la seule à accepter ses petits travers en général contestés comme les expériences chimiques et les souris momifiées. Elle ne s'était jamais complètement entendue avec Nefret, mais les deux femmes avaient suffisamment d'éducation pour ne pas afficher leur antagonisme.

Une partie de notre domesticité était égyptienne. Si Basima, l'ancienne nourrice égyptienne de Sennia, était désormais mariée en Égypte, l'une de ses jeunes cousines l'avait remplacée auprès des enfants. Halima (la douce en arabe) s'occupait de Lily, et sa sœur Houria (la pure) lui tenait compagnie.

Les jumeaux avaient annoncé avoir dépassé l'âge d'être encadrés mais deux jeunes domestiques britanniques, Daisy et Peter, leur étaient cependant attitrés.

Dans une maison normale, toute discussion au sujet de ce sinistre envoi aurait attendu que nous soyons seuls. Á ce point de vue – parmi tant d'autres – notre maison n'avait rien de normal. Emerson discutait de tout devant les domestiques, demandant parfois leur avis ou réclamant leur soutien – en général contre moi. C'est cette contestable manie qui avait amené notre ancien maître d'hôtel, Gargery, à intervenir même quand Emerson ne le souhaitait pas. Nous avions tenté de ne pas répéter cette erreur avec Evans, mais les mauvaises habitudes sont difficiles à perdre. Celui-ci participait peu à nos conversations mais il aimait bien savoir ce que nous faisions.

**Manuscrit H**

— Tu savais que David John voulait écrire des romans ? Demanda Ramsès à sa femme dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Il m'en avait parlé, admit-elle.

Installée sur un tabouret devant sa glace, Nefret recoiffait ses cheveux d'or roux. Elle les avait fait couper récemment « à la garçonne », et le genre net et lisse lui seyait. Ramsès la regarda pensivement. Restée mince malgré ses trois enfants, Nefret paraissait plus jeune que ses quarante ans. Elle était riche, belle et émancipée. Sous l'égide d'une belle-mère féministe avant l'heure, elle avait reçu une éducation d'avant-garde et Ramsès trouvait amusant que la « femme moderne » – active, autonome, libre de ses mouvements, libérée des convenances – corresponde enfin aux critères inhabituels de la famille Emerson.

D'un œil admiratif, Ramsès détailla la silhouette androgyne mise en valeur par une mode où n'étaient plus marquées ni poitrine, ni taille. La robe droite, tubulaire, à ceinture basse sur les hanches, s'arrêtait au genou. Et Nefret avait des jambes magnifiques.

— Où a-t-il trouvé une idée pareille ? Insista-t-il cependant. Je le croyais passionné de médecine.

— David John est passionné par beaucoup de choses, répondit Nefret en regardant tendrement son mari dans la glace. Il a appris à lire à un âge extrêmement précoce et n'a jamais arrêté depuis. Il est plutôt taciturne, mais il peut aussi discourir inlassablement de n'importe quel sujet qui retient son attention. Il y a trois ans, c'était l'égyptologie et cela enchantait Père –

— … et éveillait les pires appréhensions de Mère, coupa Ramsès. Après avoir élevé un enfant pédant et trop disert, je ne crois pas qu'elle tenait à renouveler l'expérience.

— Mais l'écriture n'est-elle pas aussi une tradition familiale ? Demanda Nefret en riant. Après tout, les "Contes et légendes d'Égypte" de Mère sont devenus des pièces d'anthologie, sans parler de ses journaux biographiques qui offriront aux générations futures tant d'indications surprenantes sur les premières années de l'égyptologie moderne.

» Malgré cela, à mon avis, ce n'est pas Mère qui a déclenché la vocation de David John, mais plutôt à Sethos. Quand il a pris sa retraite, il y a deux ans, il a prétendu qu'il allait se mettre à écrire des romans et demandé la collaboration de David John.

— Ce n'était qu'une manœuvre déloyale pour le détourner des échecs, protesta Ramsès. Tu sais bien que Sethos ne supportait plus de perdre régulièrement contre un enfant de quatre ans.

— Tu critiques toujours ce que fait ce cher oncle, remarqua Nefret d'un ton léger. Qu'importe. L'idée est amusante et le roman fantastique très en vogue. Déjà autrefois Mère lisait les écrits de Rider Haggard et elle prétend que Père le faisait aussi en cachette. Á Noël dernier, j'ai surpris David John plongé dans un roman de la comtesse Magda que j'avais gardé en souvenir.

— Cette horrible femme.

— Elle a eu un certain succès en tant qu'écrivain, dit Nefret. Il est juste curieux que David John ait insisté sur le gothique. D'après ce que j'en sais, le genre est né au siècle dernier avec de nombreux romans épigones. Je viens de finir _Melmoth, l'homme errant_ – l'histoire d'un érudit qui vend son âme au diable en échange d'un sursis sur la mort, puis qui cherche désespérément à annuler son pacte.

— Tu sembles avoir des goûts littéraires pervers, chérie.

— J'avoue que le schéma est un peu facile, dit Nefret en riant, un lieu clos, une victime, un bourreau, un peu de surnaturel et un contexte dépaysant. Nous avons tous en nous une certaine nostalgie du passé, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne fais pas le dégouté, de grands auteurs anglais se sont aussi inspirés du genre, comme lord Byron dans "Le Vampire" ou Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley dans _Frankenstein_.

— C'est sans doute cette nostalgie du passé qui inspire la passion des Anglais pour l'archéologie, marmonna Ramsès qui ne tenait pas à évoquer Byron – ni son goût secret pour la poésie.

— Le roman gothique crée une sorte de révolte intime, continua Nefret en s'échauffant. On peut en chercher des causes idéologiques ou historiques mais c'est comme un hymne désespéré – à la puissance du désir peut-être, et à sa violence.

— Oui, je sais que tu es une passionnée, chérie, dit Ramsès en se penchant sur elle.

Et sa diversion pour couper toute autre argumentation se prouva efficace.

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**Lorsque l'homme s'éveilla de son cauchemar et aperçut la chose penchée au dessus de lui, il essaya en vain de lutter. La momie exsudait une puanteur atroce. Elle ricana et tendit vers sa proie ses mains décharnées et flétries. Un hurlement sauvage…**_

David John regarda son titre, agrémenté de fioritures élaborées, et soupira. La discussion au cours du thé avait été intéressante mais il n'avait rien retenu qui puisse l'aider à faire rebondir son intrigue. Il jeta un regard pensif vers sa sœur. Assise sur le tapis, elle caressait son chaton couché sur ses genoux.

— Où est le Grand Chat de Ré ? demanda-t-il.

— Avec Esméralda, répondit Ashara.

Esméralda et Ashara étaient les noms « gothiques » que David John avait attribués à Sennia et

Charla. Sans en demander la permission, il avait récemment lu un roman français et avait été impressionné par certains des caractères de Victor Hugo. Esméralda, la bohémienne égyptienne qui dansait en rêvant de conquérir amour et liberté lui avait paru parfait pour Sennia. La jeune fille était plutôt gentille, mais elle vivait relativement à l'écart et participait peu au monde clos des jumeaux. David John avait nommé sa sœur Ashara – la Déesse de la Nuit, la Fille de la Lune. La fillette avait accepté ce rôle obscur mais complémentaire à la lumière du soleil. Pour lui-même, David John avait pensé d'abord à Phébus, avant de finalement se décider pour Myrdhin, le dieu celtique, fils du soleil.

— Tu n'écris plus ? demanda Ashara en croisant son regard.

— J'ai une autre idée, chuchota David John.

Il s'approcha de sa sœur et murmura des instructions à son oreille.

J'avais emporté une ombrelle pour sortir après le déjeuner. La pluie de la matinée avait rafraîchi l'air et le temps était agréable, le soleil léger. J'aurais pu me passer de protection, mais j'aimais mes ombrelles et m'en séparais rarement. Depuis qu'elles étaient redevenues à la mode, les élégantes rivalisaient d'imagination sur les couleurs et les matières. Cependant, les miennes n'étaient pas de ces accessoires frivoles. Je les préférais solides avec une pointe aiguisée. Elles m'étaient utiles pour attirer l'attention des gens, les frapper à l'occasion, ou même seulement abriter mon teint du soleil. En Égypte, l'ombrelle était devenue mon emblème et certains superstitieux lui attribuaient certains pouvoirs magiques. Pour un Noël, il y a dix ans, Emerson m'avait offert une ombrelle-épée avec une petite lame cachée dans le manche. C'était à mon avis l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'un homme puisse faire à son épouse. Le souvenir m'émouvait encore. Je n'avais pas choisi mon ombrelle-épée pour ma promenade, mais une petite chose légère en coton gris pâle, assortie à ma robe de taffetas ponceau à lisérés gris.

Lorsque je fus lasse de marcher, je revins vers la roseraie et m'assis sur un banc, regardant autour de moi d'un air songeur. Avec l'aide de Sennia, j'avais taillé mes rosiers le mois précédent – comme toujours, à la sortie de l'hiver, lorsque les fortes gelées sont passées, afin de dégager les arbustes pour permettre le passage de la lumière et de l'air, gage de bonne santé et de belles fleurs. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Sennia protestait que la botanique était d'un apprentissage « nul » et qu'elle n'aimait que l'archéologie. Quelques années passées sous l'égide de ma douce amie Evelyn avait heureusement fait évoluer ses goûts. En pensant à Sennia, je réalisai soudain qu'elle n'avait pas réellement participé la veille à la discussion concernant son avenir. Elle avait parlé de ses souhaits d'enfant, pas de ceux qu'elle avait actuellement. Sennia semblait se renfermer ces temps-ci. Il faudrait sans doute que je lui parle. Seize ans était un âge bien différent selon que l'on soit Égyptienne ou Anglaise – et Sennia se situait quelque part entre les deux.

Fixant toujours mes rosiers, je pensai aux arbustes que j'avais plantés en Égypte, dans les jardins de notre maison de Louxor. Notre raïs, Selim, était un homme consciencieux mais il avait pour mes plantations aussi peu de considération que son défunt père – mon cher ami Abdullah – en avait eu jadis. J'espérais que Fatima, notre fidèle gouvernante, pensait parfois à les arroser.

Une pleine saison sans revoir le chaud soleil d'Égypte, le ciel si bleu. Quel crève-cœur. Je savais qu'Emerson en souffrait aussi.

— Ah, vous êtes là, Peabody, s'exclama soudain ce dernier en faisant irruption dans la roseraie. Je vous cherchais. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez bien songeuse.

— Je pensais à l'Égypte, Emerson.

— Vous y pensiez déjà hier, ma chérie, dit-il d'une voix bourrue tout en s'asseyant près de moi. Cela vous manque-t-il tant que cela – ou bien vous faites-vous du souci à mon sujet ?

— Les deux, Emerson.

— Je suis parfaitement content d'être ici, en Angleterre, affirma-t-il avec plus de force que de sincérité. Les enfants avaient besoin de nous. Nefret semble s'être bien remise, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était resplendissante hier soir. Sa robe était charmante sans doute, mais il y avait aussi un éclat particulier dans ses yeux.

— Nefret est parfaitement remise, affirmai-je, et la petite Lily est une enfant adorable. Pourtant, il est regrettable que nos projets professionnels aient été contrariés. Ne regrettez-vous pas de ne pas assister au démembrement de la tombe de Toutankhamon ?

— Ils n'ont ouvert le premier sarcophage que le 12 février dernier, Peabody, et vous savez bien que Carter s'est ensuite braqué contre les autorités égyptiennes qui voulaient contrôler la tombe. Les travaux sont arrêtés depuis lors et Carter lui aussi est revenu en Angleterre.

— Non, contrai-je inconsidérément. J'ai lu dans le journal qu'il donnait actuellement des conférences en Amérique.

— En Amérique ? Grogna Emerson. Où est-il exactement ? Ne me dites pas que c'est à New-York ?

— Si, Emerson. Pourquoi ? Mon Dieu – Pensez-vous que… ?

— Maintenant, nous savons pourquoi mon cher frère est allé faire un tour là-bas, grommela Emerson. Mais bon Dieu, que peut-il bien manigancer ?

— Il adopte un Iroquois, rappelai-je.

— Grotesque ! Grogna Emerson. Á propos, avez-vous des nouvelles de Cyrus Vandergelt ?

— Pas récemment, dis-je. Lors de sa dernière lettre, il était toujours à Louxor, Suzanne et Nadji Farid travaillaient avec lui, ainsi que Jumana et Bertie. Et Cyrus est aux anges depuis la naissance de leur petit Thomas.

— Bah, grommela Emerson maussade. Ce vieux fou est devenu gâteux. Dans cette satanée lettre, il parlait davantage du bébé que du sarcophage de Carter. Quel grossier imbécile que celui-là. Explosa-t-il soudain. C'est son comportement autocratique et son pitoyable manque de tact qui ont provoqué cette querelle avec les autorités. Et croyez-moi, les expéditions étrangères qui l'ont aidé paieront aussi le prix de sa stupidité. Depuis qu'Allenby a accordé à l'Égypte son indépendance, les choses ont sacrément changé et Carter n'a pas su s'adapter.

— Je sais, Emerson, dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer. La fin du protectorat britannique n'a pas été sans contreparties, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons gardé le contrôle du canal et obtenu des accords militaires pour protéger les intérêts étrangers.

— Sans doute, concéda-t-il, mais en ce qui concerne l'archéologie, les règles de partage vont se durcir. Une bonne chose d'ailleurs. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, le contenu entier de la tombe de Toutankhamon reviendrait au musée du Caire.

— Pauvre Howard, dis-je. Il a si longtemps attendu la consécration.

— Il devra se consoler avec les droits de publication qu'il a obtenus, ricana Emerson sans la moindre compassion. Après tout, il a déjà publié _La tombe de Toutankhamon_ et _Les évènements de l'hiver 1923_. Il n'a plus qu'à se lancer dans un récit imagé de sa dernière querelle avec les Égyptiens. (Effectivement, _Leading to the ultimate break with the Égyptian government_ paraîtra chez Cassell, à Londres en 1924.)

— Il y a aussi cette affreuse poupée que j'ai reçue, dis-je soudain pour changer de sujet. Qu'en pensez-vous, Emerson ?

— Comment ? Sursauta-t-il brusquement arraché à ses sombres méditations. Quelle poup… Oh. Bah. Aucun intérêt, Peabody. Cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût ne mérite que notre mépris.

Je ne crus pas utile d'indiquer à Emerson que je ne partageais pas son avis. L'avenir se chargerait certainement de me donner raison.

Une fois revenue dans la chambre, je pris le dossier où j'avais réuni les coupures de presse concernant : « La malédiction du pharaon » et je le feuilletai machinalement.

Les journalistes étaient vraiment pleins d'imagination. Certains soutenaient l'idée que les morts provenaient du venin d'un cobra. Bien entendu, j'éliminai aussitôt cette hypothèse. Nul n'avait rapporté de telles attaques – en fait, je n'avais pas entendu parler de cobra depuis que l'un d'eux avait avalé dans sa cage le canari de Carter peu avant la découverte de la tombe. D'autre part, ce type de venin tuait toujours très rapidement.

Une autre hypothèse prétendait que les embaumeurs antiques auraient imprégné les bandelettes de la momie d'huile d'amande douce qui se serait transformée en acide cyanhydrique létal au cours des siècles. Que pouvait bien être un acide cyanhydrique ? Me demandai-je en notant soigneusement les mots. Il faudrait sans doute que je pose la question à Ramsès, c'était un chimiste amateur mais doué.

Je lus ensuite que les prêtres égyptiens auraient laissé se consumer une bougie de cire enduite d'arsenic dans la tombe avant de la fermer. C'était inepte. L'invention de la bougie était bien plus tardive et je savais de première main qu'il n'y avait pas eu la moindre tache de cire dans la tombe. De plus, d'après Emerson, elle avait déjà été violée au moins deux fois dans l'Antiquité.

Un autre journaliste proposait une variante avec du blé toxique, selon laquelle les prêtres auraient utilisé la maladie de l'ergot de seigle pour empoisonner les profanateurs. Je réfléchis un moment. Non. D'après mes souvenirs, il n'y avait rien eu de tel dans la tombe du jeune roi. De plus, ce champignon n'étant pas gazeux, il aurait fallu pour qu'il soit efficace que les victimes l'aient toutes ingéré – ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas.

Malgré tout, songeai-je soudain, pouvait-il y avoir quelque vérité dissimulée parmi ces différentes hypothèses qui se basaient toutes plus ou moins sur un « mal dormant » ? Je ne connaissais hélas rien au sujet des virus pathogènes susceptibles de survivre durant des millénaires dans une atmosphère hermétiquement close. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Nefret.

Le fait d'évoquer la jeune femme me rappela une histoire récente dont elle nous avait parlé, des employés du service des Antiquités ayant été intoxiqués par le contact de momies coptes. Selon Nefret, ces cadavres mal traités avaient conservé tous leurs viscères, ce qui avait permis le développement de germes. Bien entendu, la momie royale de Toutankhamon avait été embaumée dans les formes classiques.

Je récapitulai mes réflexions dans une petite liste : « _Hypothèses_ ».

_Venin de cobra : Effet rapide – nul n'a rapporté de telles attaques – sauf pour le canari de Carter ? _

_Acide cyanhydrique létal : bandelettes imprégnées d'huile d'amande douce ? – à voir avec Ramsès._

_Bougie à l'arsenic : aucune tache de cire dans la tombe._

_Blé toxique et l'ergot de seigle : rien de tel dans la tombe, champignon non gazeux._

_Autre mal dormant ? Virus pathogènes ? Voir avec Nefret._

_Meurtres ?_

Je contemplai ma dernière entrée avec des yeux étrécis. Malgré l'absurdité des diverses hypothèses dont les auteurs ne connaissaient rien à l'Égypte antique, il était incontestable que de trop nombreux décès avaient suivi l'ouverture de la tombe royale.

C'était troublant.

Seraient-ce tout simplement des meurtres ? J'avais déjà eu affaire à des assassins déguisant leurs crimes en malédiction. Et les journalistes ne faisaient qu'alimenter les rumeurs les plus folles en jouant sur ce travers. Même lorsque la vilenie humaine était révélée, le lecteur de base préférait toujours retenir une théorie surnaturelle, quitte à ignorer toute explication rationnelle.

Je remarquai alors que le tout dernier article du _Daily Yell_ que j'avais lu avant le thé n'était pas signé par Kevin O'Connell – Qu'était-donc devenu ce vieux coquin d'Irlandais ? – mais par Jason Anderson.

Le nom ne m'était pas inconnu.

Après réflexion, je revis un jeune homme mince et brun, des yeux d'un vert boueux, un sourire canaille. Il ressemblait à Kevin, non pas physiquement mais plutôt dans l'expression et la façon d'être. Il nous avait harcelés à Louxor il y a quelques années, lors de l'affaire de la statuette de Mrs Petherick – la fameuse statuette volée au tombeau de Toutankhamon durant l'antiquité.

Etait-ce un signe ?

J'écrivis soigneusement le nom de Jason Anderson tout en bas de ma liste.

Le corps fut découvert le lendemain, au milieu de la matinée.

La journée avait pourtant commencé tout à fait normalement. Après le petit-déjeuner, Emerson s'était enfermé dans son bureau, affirmant qu'il devait travailler sur le dernier tome de son « Histoire de l'Égypte Antique », une anthologie complète qui faisait déjà référence parmi les scientifiques – du moins les vrais scientifiques car s'il existait quelques esprits aigris qui se permettaient d'émettre des critiques, à mon avis ils ne méritaient à l'évidence pas ce titre.

Ramsès travaillait également dans son propre bureau. Depuis plusieurs années, il avait entrepris une traduction complète des nombreux papyrus que nous avions découverts au cours de nos fouilles dans le petit village de Deir el-Bahari où les ouvriers égyptiens qui œuvraient jadis aux constructions de la Vallée des Rois avaient longtemps vécu. Ses travaux offraient une vision nouvelle de la vie courante du petit peuple – très différente bien entendu de celle des pharaons et de leur coterie – et entraînaient également de nombreuses controverses.

Il est vrai que le milieu archéologique était en ébullition. La toute récente découverte de la tombe royale et intacte de Toutankhamon avait réveillé la passion latente que portaient les Britanniques – et les autres nations éventuellement – à l'égyptologie. Les curieux voulaient à tout prix en savoir davantage. Malheureusement, ce courant avait également provoqué une forte demande d'objets égyptiens et les ventes d'antiquités se multipliaient – quelques rares pièces authentiques et des faux à foison. Pour la tranquillité d'esprit d'Emerson, il était fort heureux que Sethos ait abandonné son ancien commerce. J'avais eu le tort de faire cette réflexion à voix haute la veille au dîner et Emerson n'avait guère apprécié. Le sujet lui était sensible. Nous avions eu droit à une violente diatribe contre les profanateurs de tout ordre.

Malgré le mécontentement d'Emerson, l'égyptomanie se retrouvait dans tous les domaines. Au siècle dernier, après la découverte des sites de Pompéi et d'Herculanum en Italie, le néo-classique – entendez néo-grec puis néo-gothique – avait fleuri avec une profusion d'éléments aux proportions harmonieuses en architecture : colonnes, frontons et portiques. De nos jours, le nouveau style art-déco, se caractérisait par des contrastes et des formes en zigzag prétendument inspirées de l'art égyptien et se retrouvait aussi bien dans l'architecture que dans les arts graphiques ou la décoration intérieure. Chaque élégante voulait s'afficher dans un salon néo-égyptien, se coiffait à la Néfertiti et arborait des bijoux à l'antique. Suivant l'exemple de René Jules Lalique, un maître verrier français devenu célèbre pour ses étonnantes créations de bijoux en perles colorées, les femmes arboraient fièrement de faux bijoux – dits bijoux fantaisie ou de cocktail – qui reproduisaient les colliers antiques avec plus ou moins d'authenticité et de goût.

Curieusement, les différentes productions de notre famille correspondaient parfaitement à cette furie – au grand dam d'Emerson. Ses livres et ceux de Ramsès, bien que techniques et documentés, connaissaient un succès certain, même parmi les non-scientifiques, et j'étais plutôt satisfaite des dernières ventes de mes _Contes et légendes d'Égypte_, où j'avais adapté – assez librement parfois – quelques antiques récits.

Même un de nos anciens recueils, _La tombe de Tetisheri à Thèbes_, illustré de plusieurs gravures d'Evelyn, avait été réédité avec succès.

J'étudiais par ailleurs une nouvelle idée de publication qui m'était venue récemment. Pour occuper mon temps au cours de la dernière année, j'avais relu certains de mes journaux de fouilles. Il y avait plus de… hum – disons plusieurs années que je les tenais à jour avec un soin scrupuleux. Bien entendu, n'ayant jamais prévu de les faire paraître, ces journaux contenaient trop d'indications personnelles, ou même de vérités politiques qu'il convenait de taire. Mais pourquoi ne pas les épurer et chercher ensuite un éditeur pour les faire publier ? Je n'avais pour l'instant parlé qu'avec Nefret de mon projet. Á mon avis, il était important que les générations futures puissent apprendre de première main ce que j'avais vécu et découvert en ces riches années de fouilles égyptologiques aux côtés du plus grand archéologue de tous les temps. L'idée ne me quittait plus, ce serait une façon de faire revivre ces temps bénis. Il me faudrait revoir en détail chacun de ces documents, avant de pouvoir les envoyer. C'était un travail pharaonique – et quelque peu nostalgique.

Ces journaux représentaient toute ma vie.

Je me secouai. Ma vie n'était pas terminée, loin de là. Il me restait même beaucoup à faire. La relève était assurée. Même si pour l'instant aucun des enfants ne voulait se consacrer à l'archéologie, ils étaient encore jeunes et cela pouvait évoluer.

Et puis il y avait ces morts suspectes – _ces crimes ?_ – à élucider.

J'étais malgré tout indécise, tant sur cet avenir inconnu que sur la liste que j'avais commencée. Devais-je ou non mener une enquête sur ces meurtres inexpliqués ? Vu que la plupart des décès s'étaient produits à l'étranger, je ne voyais pas trop où et comment démarrer mes investigations. Je n'avais aucun corps à examiner, aucun indice tangible – sauf l'étrange colis que j'avais reçu.

Mais pourquoi la poupée aurait-elle quelque chose à voir avec la malédiction ? Après tout, Emerson et moi, ainsi que Ramsès, Sethos et Jumana – et bien d'autres – nous étions tous trouvés dans la tombe royale dès son ouverture. Nous faisions donc littéralement partie de ses éventuels profanateurs. Emerson pensait que l'envoi de la poupée était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Avait-il raison ? Il est vrai que cette vieille porcelaine sauvagement détruite ne correspondait en rien à une malédiction antique. Il aurait été plus dans le ton que l'on nous expédie un scarabée, un ouchebti, ou à la rigueur un papyrus portant quelques mots maléfiques. Je pesai un moment cette anomalie.

Je n'avais reçu qu'une vieille poupée cassée avec des cheveux sombres, contrairement à la plupart des jouets anglais aux perruques blondes. Etait-ce ou non un hasard ? Le jouet fané ne me ressemblait pas mais avait-il pour but de me désigner – ou était-ce Sennia, ou encore Charla ? Seules Nefret et Lily étaient blondes. J'examinai à nouveau la poupée. Elle laissait supposer un ennemi européen bien que le rituel de l'envoi – le couteau, le sang – évoque les pratiques vaudou. Ou était-ce le symbole de quelque sombre pratique de l'Égypte antique ? Les gens étaient si peu au courant après tout, c'était possible. Je n'avais pas suffisamment analysé les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire et me jurai de m'y remettre dès que possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_**Toutankhamon, pharaon de la XVIII° dynastie, fut marié à l'une des trois filles d'Akhenaton et de Néfertiti et n'exercera pas la réalité du pouvoir en raison de son très jeune âge. **_

La veille au soir, avant le dîner, alors qu'Emerson s'attardait à l'étage auprès des enfants, j'étais arrivée avant lui au salon. J'en profitai pour demander à Ramsès ce qu'était au juste l'acide cyanhydrique. Il me jeta un regard curieux et, à ce qu'il me sembla, quelque peu amusé – Aurait-il lu les mêmes journaux ? – puis m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait du nom savant du cyanure et que c'était en effet un produit extrêmement toxique et mortel par anoxie. L'acide en lui-même était inodore mais, à l'état naturel, il était souvent produit en même temps qu'un autre composant, le benzaldéhyde, qui lui présentait une forte odeur d'amandes amères. Tout ceci était plutôt compliqué mais je compris cependant qu'il était possible que le cyanure soit naturellement produit par certains végétaux et Ramsès me cita en exemple les amandes amères, les noyaux de pêche et autres fruits, les nèfles, les feuilles de cerisier ou de laurier-cerise. Je dois avouer que j'en fus sidérée. Je n'envisagerai plus jamais le jardinage sous le même œil.

Néanmoins, Ramsès affirmait que le cyanure tuait instantanément. Il était donc impossible qu'un tel poison ait été utilisé par les prêtres égyptiens car la mort avait été postérieure à la présence des personnes concernées dans la tombe. La première de mes hypothèses se trouvait donc infirmée.

D'après Nefret que j'interrogeai ensuite, la théorie de l'air toxique posait le même problème. Quelle qu'en soit la cause – gaz dus à la décomposition du corps et/ou des nourritures – si un empoisonnement de l'air avait causé la mort des égyptologues, ils auraient dû succomber tous ensemble et de manière brutale. Nefret ne connaissait aucun autre virus pathogène susceptible d'expliquer des décès aussi divers et espacés dans le temps. C'était très contrariant.

L'arrivée d'Emerson interrompit notre discussion.

Le matin suivant, j'étais dans ma chambre, ma liste à la main, et je songeais encore à cette conversation lorsqu'un hurlement perçant retentit à l'extérieur de la maison. Je lâchai précipitamment ma liste qui glissa sous un meuble et me redressai la main sur le cœur. Mon Dieu. D'où provenait cet horrible cri ? J'ouvris ma fenêtre et vis Emerson traverser la terrasse au pas de course. Je le hélai mais il ne tourna pas la tête et ne me répondit pas. En sortant de ma chambre, je vis Ramsès dévaler les escaliers.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Criai-je en me penchant sur la rampe.

— Aucune idée, répondit-il en disparaissant au fond du hall vers la porte d'entrée.

Cela avait été une question stupide, me dis-je mécontente, tout en le suivant d'un pas plus modéré. Au dessus, sur le palier de l'étage, j'entendis Nefret argumenter avec Sennia, puis Halima répondre quelque chose – sans doute Lily avait-elle été dérangée par le cri. Où étaient donc les jumeaux ? Il était plus qu'étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là, réclamant de savoir ce qu'il se passait. S'ils étaient impliqués, le cri devait correspondre aux conséquences d'une bêtise de Charla. Rassurée, je continuai ma descente plus calmement.

Attirés par le bruit, les domestiques s'agglutinaient devant l'entrée, et je dus forcer le passage pour atteindre le perron. Je vis alors Evans revenir vers nous, son allure compassée pour une fois oubliée. Á ma vue, il se figea et toussota un peu.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Répétai-je d'un ton haletant. Où allez-vous ?

— Monsieur réclame Madame Nefret, Madame, répondit-il posément. Pour examiner le corps.

— Le corps… ? Mon dieu ? Où sont les jumeaux ? Que… ?

— C'est le jeune jardinier, Madame, coupa-t-il en tendant une main vers mon coude pour me stabiliser. Robert Clerkenwell. Il est là dehors – tout raide sous les rosiers. Il y a… hum – il y a aussi beaucoup de sang autour de lui.

— Est-il mort ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible en évoquant le garçon que je connaissais bien – il habitait la région et travaillait chez nous depuis quelques années.

— Je ne sais pas, Madame. Il ne bouge plus. Monsieur demande Madame Nefret – et Monsieur a bien précisé : Immédiatement.

— Très bien, allez la chercher, Evans, dis-je en dégageant mon bras. Je serai dans la roseraie.

Mon jardin était un lieu de paix et de beauté, avec un chemin de gravier qui en contournait les pelouses bien tondues, des buissons soigneusement taillés et des parterres fleuris sous l'ombre des arbres centenaires. Bien que la roseraie soit mon endroit préféré, je m'y dirigeai cependant le cœur serré en ce triste matin. Robert Clerkenwell était un garçon de vingt-cinq ans, grand, blond et plein de santé. C'était aussi le seul soutien d'une mère âgée et d'une petite sœur qui espérait un jour entrer dans notre domesticité. Comment avait-il pu aller mourir dans mes rosiers ? Evans avait parlé de sang, et je sentais déjà que ce ne pouvait être un accident. Etait-ce un vol qui avait mal tourné ? Une vengeance ? Je ne voyais pas comment ce gentil garçon avait pu mériter un tel sort mais je me jurai que son assassin serait retrouvé et puni.

Mon premier émoi bien compréhensible avait occulté mon instinct de détective, pensai-je alors. Il nous faudrait bien entendu appeler la police, mais j'aurais dû apporter un appareil photographique avant que le lieu du crime ne soit piétiné et tous les indices détruits. En fait, je demanderai plutôt à Nefret de s'en occuper. J'ai toujours eu quelques difficultés avec les appareils photographiques

Le corps de Robert Clerkenwell n'était plus sous le rosier. Il avait été déplacé et allongé sur le banc où je m'étais assise la veille. Je faillis tancer Emerson pour avoir ainsi dérangé la scène du crime quand je réalisai soudain que le garçon remuait. Il n'était donc pas mort ?

Un vif soulagement m'envahit, mêlé à une sorte de gêne étonnée. J'avais à nouveau laissé mon imagination s'emballer. Etais-je à ce point désireuse de mener une enquête homicide ? M'ennuyais-je donc tellement d'une vie trop routinière ? Jetant un regard alentour, je repérai sans nul doute l'endroit où le garçon était tombé. Une partie de mon rosier avait été sauvagement arrachée et quelques rameaux brisés fanaient déjà sur le sol. La terre était plus sombre aussi, humide et sans doute gorgée de sang. Les seules autres marques apparentes étaient des empreintes de pieds – celles des d'Emerson, présumai-je. Agenouillé devant le rosier, Ramsès me tournait le dos. Je le vis ramasser quelque chose dans la terre noire – quelque chose de brillant – et l'essuyer soigneusement avec son mouchoir. Je notai qu'il me faudrait récupérer et faire laver le mouchoir en rentrant à la maison.

Lorsque je m'approchai du banc où le garçon était étendu, il leva vers moi un visage maculé de terre et de sang. Il était livide, les yeux exorbités, et un filet de sang frais coulait encore le long de sa tempe. Emerson avait également les mains couvertes de terre et de sang.

— Vous n'auriez sans doute pas dû le bouger, dis-je.

— Il se relevait déjà quand je suis arrivé, répondit-il d'un ton rogue. Où est Nefret ?

— Evans est allé la chercher, dis-je, un tantinet vexée.

Je n'avais sans doute pas les qualifications médicales de Nefret, mais je n'aimais pas qu'on me le rappelle. Dès mon arrivée en Égypte, il ya de nombreuses années, j'avais été surnommé Sitt Hakim, la dame docteur, et mes soins médicaux – pour sommaires qu'ils fussent – avaient été souvent fort utiles aux blessés et/ou aux malades que j'avais croisés. Et Emerson le savait mieux que personne.

— Y a-t-il des signes de lutte ? Demandai-je. Tout a été tellement piétiné que je ne peux même plus dire par qui et quand les ravages ont été commis.

— J'ai préféré ramasser le garçon que préserver vos foutus indices, grinça Emerson furieux. Désolé que mes priorités aient été si différentes des vôtres, Amelia.

— Oui, bien sûr, admis-je tout en prenant mentalement note qu'il était d'une humeur de dogue. Qui a crié ?

— Ce n'est pas moi, Mrs Emerson, répondit Robert Clerkenwell.

— Aucune importance, dis-je gentiment. Ne vous agitez pas. Ne parlez pas. Est-ce que vous savez qui vous êtes ?

— Robert Clerkenwell, répondit-il en me regardant d'un air inquiet.

L'ombre d'un sourire adoucit le visage sévère d'Emerson. Il avait un jour reçu un violent coup sur la tête et en suivant perdu la mémoire durant plusieurs semaines, qui furent les pires moments de ma vie. Je préférais donc vérifier que le jeune jardinier ne souffrait pas des mêmes symptômes.

Nefret arriva sur ces entrefaites, son sac médical à la main. Je m'écartai un peu pour la laisser procéder à l'examen de son patient. Elle ne pratiquait plus la médecine de façon régulière depuis des mois – depuis que nous avions quitté l'Égypte en fait. Sa grossesse difficile et la longue convalescence qui avait suivi en étaient la cause. Obtenir ses diplômes dans un domaine exclusivement réservé aux hommes avait été un long combat durant sa jeunesse, et je me demandais parfois comment elle vivait cet éloignement professionnel. Elle était moins expansive qu'autrefois. Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder avec elle ce sujet délicat. Le moment était certainement mal choisi pour me laisser distraire. Je m'approchai de Ramsès, consciente qu'Emerson se tenait juste derrière moi.

— Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? Demandai-je.

— Oui, Mère, dit-il en ouvrant la main droite.

Dans sa paume brillait un anneau d'or dont l'élément central était le scarabée sacré égyptien – Kheper – délicatement composé de lapis-lazuli et de pierres semi-précieuses. Entre les pattes du scarabée, je vis ses ailes dorées former le dieu du soleil levant, Rê, composé de cornaline rouge claire montée sur or. Le cercle presque complet enveloppant un nom royal lui offrait leur protection divine.

— Mais c'est un signe _neb_, balbutiai-je sidérée, et le disque solaire. C'est ce qui était inscrit sur la tombe… C'est –

— Neb-kheperou-rê, confirma Ramsès en levant les yeux.

— Crénom ! Rugit Emerson.

— Chaque année, un nouveau cadavre, dit Abdullah

Le revoir faisait chaud au cœur. Il y avait des années que je rêvais régulièrement de mon cher vieil ami – mort pour me protéger – mais il y avait des mois qu'Abdullah n'était pas revenu me visiter.

A notre dernière rencontre, il m'avait annoncé la naissance de Lily. Il m'avait tant manqué pendant que je me désespérais à l'idée de perdre Nefret et son bébé, et aussi depuis notre retour en Angleterre. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi mes visions me semblaient si réelles, ni pourquoi elles m'apportaient un tel réconfort. C'était merveilleux de revoir mon ami et de savoir qu'il continuait à exister dans une autre dimension.

J'avais connu un vieil homme à la barbe blanche – les Égyptiens bénéficiaient peu de soins médicaux et vieillissaient bien avant l'heure – mais dans mes rêves, je retrouvais un homme jeune avec une barbe bien noire et un corps vigoureux. Il ressemblait à son fils, Selim. Nos rencontres m'étaient précieuses, bien qu'Abdullah refuse de répondre clairement à mes questions, à mes inquiétudes. Il jouait à la Pythie, énonçant des insinuations vagues alors que j'aurais apprécié des avis éclairés. Après tout, en tant que résident permanent de l'Au-delà, il me semblait particulièrement bien placé pour connaître l'avenir.

Lorsque j'avais pour la première fois parlé de ces rêves étranges à Emerson et aux enfants, j'avais été reçue avec un scepticisme poli. Peu à peu cependant, ils avaient admis ma foi en eux. Avant même qu'Abdullah n'ait noblement sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la mienne, le lien entre nous avait été puissant malgré nos différences, renforcé au cours des années par notre affection commune envers Emerson.

« _Chaque année, un nouveau cadavre._ »

En entendant la remarque d'Abdullah, en le retrouvant si semblable à ce qu'il était de son vivant, je renversai la tête en riant. Il m'attendait à l'endroit habituel, en haut des falaises de Deir el-Bahari, au lever du soleil. L'Égypte me manquait tant qu'une fois arrivée près de lui, je ne pus pas parler pendant un moment, à la fois émerveillée par le spectacle et essoufflée par la montée. Calmement, il attendit en silence tandis que la lumière se répandait sur le fleuve, la vallée et le désert jusqu'à faire étinceler les colonnes du temple d'Hatshepsout.

— Il n'y a aucun cadavre cette année, Abdullah, dis-je enfin.

— Vous trouvez, Sitt ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sceptique. Alors que vous lisez dans vos journaux tous ces décès mystérieux ?

— Je refuse de croire à la malédiction de Toutankhamon, Abdullah, dis-je fermement. Je sais bien que vous étiez plutôt superstitieux autrefois mais…

Je m'interrompis, gênée. Il m'était toujours difficile d'évoquer sa mort. De plus, il était désormais sans doute mieux placé que moi pour savoir exactement ce qu'il en était des superstitions et des vérités. Etais-je réellement prête à me livrer à une discussion métaphysique avec lui ? Comme s'il devinait mon dilemme, Abdullah eut un fin sourire.

— Même sans malédiction, l'or rend les hommes fous, Sitt Hakim, dit-il, aussi bien les _Inglizi _que les Égyptiens. Et dans votre vie, il y a toujours un nouveau cadavre – tous les ans, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

— Vous m'avez manqué ces derniers mois, Abdullah, dis-je sincèrement. Pourquoi aviez-vous disparu ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous revenu après si longtemps ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

— Ah, Sitt, dit Abdullah en caressant sa barbe pour cacher son rire. Vous ne changez pas. Toujours aussi impatiente. Un problème ? Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ? Vous recevrez bientôt la visite de mon petit-fils et de sa famille – d'une partie de sa famille du moins car l'enfant qui porte mon nom est au collège, chez les Anglizi. Il ne viendra pas. Je sais que David vous aidera dans votre quête de la vérité.

C'était une réponse assez claire pour une fois mais, vu que je savais déjà que David devait venir, je ne fus pas très impressionnée.

— Celui qui est au delà des mers a le cœur changé, continua Abdullah. Et ses actions laisseront une trace dans l'histoire.

— Au delà des… Sethos ? Demandai-je, très étonnée par le changement de sujet. Qu'a-t-il encore inventé ? A-t-il changé à cause de l'Iroquois ?

— Le garçon aux yeux de feu est lui aussi perdu entre deux mondes, Sitt. C'est une position difficile. Á sa façon, il aidera l'homme aux multiples visages à trouver son vrai chemin.

— Et le scarabée, Abdullah ? Demandai-je peu désireuse d'évoquer le destin nébuleux de mon beau-frère ou de son fils adoptif. Pourquoi avons-nous trouvé un scarabée dans mes rosiers ? Sommes-nous menacés par celui qui m'a envoyé la poupée ?

— Ce n'est que le geste stupide d'une personne stupide, répondit-il. Mais il y a tant de haine autour de vous, Sitt. Des ennemis d'hier et de demain. Le passé reviendra vous hanter. Soyez prudente.

— Comment voulez-vous que je sache de qui ou de quoi me protéger si vous n'êtes pas plus précis ? Protestai-je.

— Sitt, dit Abdullah avec une patience exagérée, je vous ai déjà dit que le futur n'est jamais arrêté. Vos actes – et ceux des autres – sont toujours susceptibles de modifier les évènements. Faites bien attention aux enfants. Ils sont trop téméraires. La lune, le soleil et l'étoile polaire. Une belle trilogie.

— Je ne comprends plus rien, grommelai-je.

— Portez-vous bien, Sitt, dit-il. Et paix à ceux que vous aimez.

Il leva la main et la posa brièvement sur ma tête. Puis il s'éloigna sur le chemin qui menait à la Vallée des Rois – sans regarder en arrière – comme il le faisait toujours.

Je fixai sa silhouette qui diminuait avec une certaine exaspération mais aussi un sourire que je ne pus réprimer. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas évoqué : « Les jours plus courts, les chemins plus longs et les charges plus lourdes. »

La dernière fois, je n'avais pas aimé qu'il me parle des années écoulées et de l'âge qui venait. Je ne me sentais pas prête à raccrocher. Pour moi, un avenir plus court n'était qu'une raison de plus pour agir plus vite et ni ma force ni mon courage ne faillirait. En revenant laborieusement sur mes pas, je songeai amèrement que la pente était bien raide, et que je le ressentais davantage qu'autrefois. J'appréciais le réalisme de mes rêves, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point – par exemple, je ne voyais pas pourquoi Abdullah était le seul à être redevenu jeune.

— Encore une petite sieste réparatrice, Peabody ma chérie ? Hurla Emerson à mon oreille, me réveillant en sursaut et manquant par la même occasion me faire tomber du canapé.

— Mon Dieu ! Hoquetai-je la main sur le cœur – (J'étais encore essoufflée après ma descente de Deir el-Bahari mis je ne crus pas nécessaire d'en faire-part à mon outrecuidant époux.) Comment pouvez-vous à ce point manquer de tact, Emerson ? Je ferme les yeux cinq minutes pour réfléchir et vous tentez de provoquer chez moi un arrêt cardiaque en me hurlant aux oreilles. Je trouve parfaitement inadmissible…

— Hurler ? Hurla-t-il. J'ai à peine murmuré au début mais cela n'a pas interrompu votre… hum – vos intenses réflexions. Il a fallu que je parle plus fort pour que vous daigniez enfin reprendre conscience et revenir parmi nous, humbles mortels.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Mère ? Demanda Nefret d'un ton inquiet tandis que Ramsès étouffait une toux suspecte. La matinée a été quelque peu éprouvante, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être devriez-vous monter vous reposer un moment.

— Grotesque, refusai-je d'un ton catégorique en fusillant d'un regard noir d'abord Emerson puis Ramsès – avant de considérer Nefret sévèrement. Un peu de sérieux, ma chère, nous avons du travail. Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ?

— De quelle histoire parlez-vous, Mère ? Demanda Ramsès, avant qu'Emerson ne puisse poser la même question.

— De la tentative d'assassinat de notre jardiner pour commencer, dis-je. Il faudra ensuite envisager le problème de ce scarabée, bien entendu – Á moins que les deux soient liés ? Je ne vois pas comment mais j'ai une ou deux hypothèses –

— ... que je ne veux surtout pas entendre, grommela Emerson. Je tiens à mener cette enquête avec une certaine logique, pour une fois, Peabody. Ne commencez pas à délirer alors que nous n'avons pas la moindre preuve tangible.

— Robert ne gardera aucune séquelle de son agression, dit Nefret du ton ferme qu'elle prenait dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Il a cependant reçu un coup sévère qui a provoqué une profonde entaille de son cuir chevelu. Je lui ai posé quelques agrafes, mais avec quelques jours de repos, la commotion ne perdurera pas. Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui.

— A-t-il vu son assaillant ? Demandai-je.

— Absolument pas.

— A-t-il dit ce qu'il faisait dans la roseraie ?

— Il est jardinier, grommela Emerson. Je suppose qu'il jardinait.

— Il ne se rappelle de rien, dit Ramsès, arborant un visage contrôlé tandis que je dévisageais férocement Emerson.

— C'est fréquent après un tel coup, souligna Nefret. Cela peut revenir, mais cela peut aussi rester définitivement obscur.

— Nous voilà bien, dis-je, déçue. Et au sujet du scarabée ?

— Clerkenwell ne l'a jamais vu, et ne sait pas à quoi il correspond, dit Emerson. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi et comment un petit paysan illettré du Kent reconnaîtrait le cartouche d'un pharaon égyptien dont la tombe vient juste d'être découverte.

— Ce scarabée a une valeur inestimable, remarquai-je étonnée. Comment sa disparition a-t-elle pu ne pas être déclarée ?

— C'est un faux, Mère, annonça calmement Ramsès.

— Absolument, confirma Emerson en jetant un regard sombre à son fils – (Emerson n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout, ne pas être le premier à m'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles.)

— Oui, mais c'est un faux authentique, repris-je d'un ton alerte.

— Peabody, je ne m'habituerai jamais à votre façon de raisonner, grommela Emerson en faisant le geste de s'arracher les cheveux. Qu'appelez-vous au juste un faux authentique, nom de Dieu ?

— Ne jurez pas, Emerson, tançai-je machinalement. En voyant cet anneau ce matin dans la main de Ramsès, l'éclat de l'or m'a paru authentique. L'anneau n'a peut-être pas deux mille ans, mais ce n'est pas non plus une babiole destinée à un touriste naïf.

— C'est exact, admit Ramsès avec un sourire à mon encontre. C'est bien de l'or et cela m'a frappé aussi. Á quoi pensez-vous, Mère ?

— Vous étiez là comme moi, Ramsès, la nuit où votre Père a surpris en flagrant délit Howard et lord Carnarvon à violer la tombe encore scellée de Toutankhamon avant même que le Service des Antiquités ne l'ait inspectée, dis-je.

— Il y avait aussi Sethos, Bertie et Jumana – c'est à dire quasiment tout le monde sauf moi, marmonna Nefret qui ne nous avait jamais complètement pardonné de l'avoir laissée dormir durant cette nuit fatidique.

— Et aussi ces trois voleurs de frères ibn Simsah, grogna Emerson. Crénom, je crois bien que la vallée des Rois n'a jamais été aussi fréquentée que cette nuit-là. D'ailleurs ces deux jean-foutres de Carter et Carnarvon n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre funéraire – il y avait aussi lady Evelyn et ce pantin de Callender. Comment Carter a-t-il pu ainsi risquer sa réputation et la sécurité de tous ces gens ? Bon Dieu, pour un tel butin, les ibn Simsah les auraient tous étripés sans même cligner de l'œil.

— Ni Howard ni son employeur ne voulaient de témoin à leur petite intrusion illégale, soulignai-je. Et je cite vos propres mots, Emerson. Si je me souviens bien, bien que vous ayez empêché les ibn Simsah de piller la tombe, ni lord Carnarvon ni Howard ne vous ont guère été reconnaissants de votre intervention.

— Grrr, grogna Emerson. Je m'en contrefiche.

— Non, dis-je. Vous étiez dans une rage indescriptible, mon cher. Vous ne les avez pas seulement accusés d'être entrés dans la chambre funéraire mais aussi d'en avoir emporté des objets.

— Carnarvon avait les poches gonflées, s'écria Emerson saisi d'une fureur rétrospective.

— Justement, dis-je. S'il a emporté quelque chose, aucun de ces objets n'a jamais fait surface, n'est-ce pas ? Et depuis lors, le gouvernement égyptien refuse formellement de partager le contenu de la tombe. Il est donc possible que – hum – certaines personnes aient eu l'idée de faire des copies des objets dérobés et de les vendre à de riches collectionneurs. Si le vendeur se trouvait être un homme en position privilégiée, penseriez-vous vraiment qu'un collectionneur peu scrupuleux mettrait en question l'authenticité de la pièce proposée ?

— Mon Dieu, vous avez vraiment l'esprit retors, s'écria Nefret. Á qui pensez-vous au juste – du moins auquel des quatre ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas porter de telles accusations sans aucune preuve, Mère, protesta Ramsès en me regardant les yeux plissés.

— Voilà pourtant bien le genre d'accusation que j'aimerais lancer aux fes… Hum – contre Carter, ronronna Emerson béat. Ce serait magnifique. Dommage que Carnarvon ne soit plus là pour écoper de la même peine.

— Vous l'avez maudit, dis-je. Et il est mort peu après.

— Crénom ! Hurla Emerson en s'empourprant aussitôt. Ce vieillard sénile est mort de vieillesse et non pas à cause de mes… Peabody ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton soudain anxieux. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement croire que –

— Non, dis-je en levant la main, je ne crois pas aux malédictions ni à ce qu'écrivent les journaux, Emerson. D'ailleurs, cette petite entrevue orageuse est restée si discrète qu'aucun journaliste n'en a jamais eu écho – heureusement pour vous. Cependant, lord Carnarvon est bel et bien mort au Caire peu après l'ouverture de la tombe. Alors je me pose la question : quels objets avait-il emportés ? Et que sont-ils devenus ?

— Ça fait deux questions, grogna Emerson.

— Nous pourrions écrire à Cyrus, proposa Nefret. Il est bien connu dans le milieu des collectionneurs et pourra certainement découvrir si certains objets concernant Toutankhamon sont récemment apparus sur le marché.

— Bonne idée, dis-je. Nous pourrions aussi demander à Sethos d'enquêter sur le marché américain – et peut-être a-t-il déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Carter à New-York ? De notre côté, nous irons interroger les principaux revendeurs à Londres. Á mon avis, de telles fausses antiquités sont davantage susceptibles d'être proposées à la vente en dehors d'Égypte.

— Je propose que Nefret et moi allions faire un tour à Londres, proposa Ramsès.

— Moi aussi, rugit Emerson.

— Suggériez-vous par hasard que ce soit moi qui reste à Amarna ? Demandai-je d'un ton doucereux.

— Vous garderiez les enfants, répondit Emerson d'un air aimable.

Au moment du thé, Sennia et les jumeaux arrivèrent en même temps au salon. Toujours en colère contre Emerson, je refusais de le regarder et mes yeux se fixèrent donc sur le trio qui entrait. J'avoue être de nature plutôt suspicieuse mais il me vint soudain à l'esprit que les enfants avaient été remarquablement invisibles durant l'épisode animé de la roseraie. Je me souvins aussi qu'avant de descendre, j'avais entendu Nefret parler à Sennia, au premier étage. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas sortie en même temps que Nefret. Je regardai plus attentivement Sennia que je trouvais mélancolique depuis quelques temps. Je soupirai. Avec Nefret, j'avais déjà dû gérer l'adolescence d'une jeune personne romantique. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à revivre cette expérience.

La vie de Sennia était calme et bien réglée. Ma vieille amie, le professeur Helen Macintosh, était décédée depuis des années aussi Sennia suivait-elle régulièrement des cours dans un institut de jeunes filles situé non loin de notre demeure. Elle avait poliment refusé d'y être pensionnaire et parlait peu de sa vie là-bas. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle devenait plus renfermée, ce qui correspondait mal à la petite fille vibrante qu'elle avait été si peu de temps auparavant. Aurait-elle été insultée ou négligée par les autres élèves ? Sa peau plus sombre était le signe d'une évidente ascendance étrangère – ce qui, aux yeux de certains Britanniques à l'esprit étroit, la marquait comme faisant partie d'une caste inférieure. Plus tard, il ne lui serait pas facile de rencontrer des jeunes gens susceptibles de l'épouser. Les Anglais la regarderaient de haut et les Égyptiens de travers à cause de son éducation différente de leurs coutumes. Sennia avait-elle déjà envisagé ces difficultés, pensé à son avenir ? J'avais déjà évoqué l'idée de lui parler mais avec les évènements de la matinée, je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion.

Quant aux jumeaux… Où étaient-ils passés durant la matinée ? Je ne les avais pas entendus dans la maison, ni vu traîner autour de nous dans la roseraie. C'était extrêmement suspect. Et leur attitude en entrant dans le salon – yeux bleus brillant d'innocence pour David John, yeux noirs pétillant de vie pour Charla – était plus que suspecte. J'hésitai un moment puis décidai de procéder plus tard à mon interrogatoire. Quand David John croisa mon regard soupçonneux, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore davantage.

Il avait compris qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

**Lettre Collection M**

_Chère Amelia,_

_J'ai été ravie d'apprendre que vous et votre famille étiez tous en bonne santé. Mes affections toutes particulières à Nefret et au bébé. J'espère que la vie en Angleterre ne vous paraît pas trop monotone après vos aventures égyptiennes. Même ici, je lis les journaux d'Europe et constate que le « roi Tout' » continue à faire parler de lui, tout comme cette crapule d'O'Connell. _

_Saviez-vous qu'il est marié désormais ? Il était amoureux de moi il y a quelques années._

_L'Amérique est un pays vierge où tout est encore à construire. Seth parle d'y acquérir des terres. Nous avons été à Seattle assister à l'envol de quatre Douglas DWC de l'US Army pour un tour du monde aérien. Je crois qu'il a déjà acheté des actions de la compagnie. Il prétend que les années à venir vont être glorieuses mais qu'il faut en profiter vite. De ce fait, il rencontre de nombreux industriels et aussi des banquiers. _

_Il passe également beaucoup de temps au Metropolitan Museum. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je ne l'y accompagne pas car j'ai ici d'autres sujets d'études._

_J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs articles sur les Amérindiens de l'état de New-York. Ils se désignent eux-mêmes du nom d'Onontagé, un terme dont la signification emblématique est « peuple des collines »._

_Après la dernière guerre, le Congrès a voté une loi qui permet aux Amérindiens ayant accompli leur service militaire de devenir citoyens américains. Depuis peu, le Congrès a aussi voté le « _Indian Citizenship Act_ » qui accorde la citoyenneté aux Indiens nés en territoire américain._

_En dépit de cela, plusieurs États continuent à leur refuser ce droit. De plus, certaines tribus considèrent la citoyenneté qui leur est offerte comme un piège qui aboutirait à la perte de leurs terres._

_C'est en étudiant cette loi et ses implications que j'ai été amenée à rencontrer Thomas, le jeune garçon dont Seth vous a parlé et que nous allons adopter. Il a 17 ans et seulement un quart de sang indien. Avec ses yeux noirs et son nez hautain, il ressemble en fait à un Égyptien – et me fait penser aussi à Ramsès. Son nom indien imprononçable signifiait « regard d'aigle » mais Seth a décidé de le nommer Thomas en souvenir de son propre père. Le garçon a accepté. Nous avons eu recours à un ami de Cyrus pour simplifier les procédures. _

_J'ai appris que le petit-fils de Cyrus s'appelait aussi Thomas – mais lui c'est à cause du dernier président américain, Thomas Wilson…_

J'avais été distraite par la lecture de la lettre de Margaret, aussi les jumeaux purent-ils s'éclipser après le thé sans que je ne les intercepte. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Je pourrais d'ici demain préciser mes suspicions à leur égard – et aurais aussi plus de temps à consacrer à ces deux forbans.

Une fois seule, je savourai un moment le silence reposant du salon avant que mes réflexions ne reviennent sur la récente conversation – si je puis dire – que j'avais eue avec Abdullah. J'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé le cher homme semblable à lui-même, comme si les longs mois d'interruption n'avaient pas existé. Peut-être le temps ne s'écoulait-il pas de la même façon dans cette autre dimension où il se trouvait désormais ? D'un autre côté, Abdullah venait toujours me visiter avec un motif précis. Quel était-il cette fois-ci ?

Je repris mentalement les principaux points qu'il avait évoqués. Il avait parlé de « décès mystérieux » dans les journaux. Etait-ce juste une plaisanterie ou voulait-il attirer mon attention ? Il avait aussi dit que « l'or rendait les hommes fous » et, à mon avis, cela correspondait tout à fait à mon hypothèse d'un trafic de fausses antiquités provenant de la tombe de Toutankhamon.

Quoi d'autre ? Il avait évoqué la visite de David, disant aussi que Dollie resterait à son collège. Je ne le savais pas mais c'était vraisemblable. Nous aurons probablement Evvie et je soupirai en évoquant cette remuante petite peste. Elle s'entendait bien avec les jumeaux mais il y avait parfois des disputes effroyablement violentes entre les deux filles tandis que David John jouait le difficile rôle de médiateur. Pourquoi Abdullah avait-il insisté sur le fait que David nous aiderait dans « notre quête de la vérité » ? Selon moi, c'était lié à son expertise de l'art égyptien et des fausses antiquités. Fervent nationaliste, David avait été passionné par la découverte de la tombe royale.

Je remontai dans ma chambre, pris une feuille de papier et y jetai rapidement quelques notes.

Abdullah avait aussi parlé de Sethos. Je jetai un œil morose à la lettre de Margaret. Non, Sethos n'avait rien à voir avec Toutankhamon. Á moins que… Après tout, Carter se trouvait lui aussi en Amérique et Sethos passait son temps au Met. Que diable y faisait-il ?

« Le geste stupide d'une personne stupide ». La réflexion se rapportait à l'envoi de la poupée. Abdullah n'avait rien dit sur le scarabée. Comment avais-je pu oublier de revenir à cette question cruciale ? « Des ennemis d'hier et de demain. Le passé reviendra vous hanter. » Devais-je établir une liste de personnes susceptibles de vouloir se venger de nous – de personnes stupides susceptibles de vouloir se venger ?

Bien entendu, quelques noms me vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit. Je fis donc une nouvelle liste : « Personnes stupides susceptibles de vouloir se venger ».

— Lady Baskerville ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?

— Molly ? Où est-elle actuellement ?

— La complice de Bertha – comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

Pour l'instant, ma liste ne comportait que des femmes mais la poupée avait un côté quelque peu féminin. Etait-ce un leurre ? Je rajoutai :

— Lady Evelyn

— La femme de Donald Fraser – quel était donc son nom ?

— La femme de James – comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

— Violet Peabody ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?

— James…

Il y avait des années – depuis la mort de Percy – que je n'avais évoqué les membres de ma propre famille. C'était un sujet pénible. Mon dernier frère, James, était mort à Londres peu avant son fils, et je ne l'avais appris qu'en retournant en Angleterre à la fin de la guerre, après la réouverture des trajets maritimes. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient devenues sa femme et sa fille. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles puissent avoir appris que la responsabilité de la mort de Percy pouvait nous être attribuée. Le secret de sa trahison avait été bien gardé – davantage pour le moral des troupes britanniques que pour blanchir la mémoire de cet immonde personnage – aussi Percy avait-il été inhumé avec les honneurs militaires. Les deux femmes n'avaient jamais mis un pied en Égypte – je l'aurais su – aussi je voyais mal comment elles auraient pu apprendre les sordides circonstances de sa mort. Sa famille avait dû simplement recevoir un télégramme administratif indiquant que le lieutenant Perceval Peabody était « mort au combat », ou encore « tombé au champ d'honneur ». Triste illusion cachant une réalité bien plus sinistre mais à quoi bon charger des innocentes de l'inutile et cruel fardeau d'une horrible révélation ?

J'avais pourtant machinalement inscrit le nom de mon défunt frère James au bas de ma liste. Je sus immédiatement pourquoi il avait été inconsciemment associé dans mon esprit à la poupée reçue. Je me souvenais que, durant mon enfance, James avait sadiquement utilisé les miennes pour me faire chanter, les séquestrant d'abord en m'extorquant des rançons, les détruisant ensuite quand je n'avais plus assez de fonds. Bien que James ait été mon frère le plus proche en âge, il s'était toujours comporté comme mon bourreau – du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il parte au collège. Plus tard, il avait été le plus acharné à me dépouiller de l'héritage que m'avait laissé notre père. Très tôt, James avait démontré un fond de sadisme, dont Percy avait hérité. Un tel travers était-il héréditaire ? Je pourrais sans doute faire quelques recherches pour vérifier ce qu'était devenues Violet et sa mère.

Penser à elles me ramena à Sennia – la fille de Percy, la bâtarde aux sangs mêlés que son propre père avait condamnée à une vie de misère et de prostitution. Pauvre enfant, quelle triste hérédité était la sienne. J'espérais bien qu'une éducation attentive et une affection sans faille pourraient éradiquer chez elle tout penchant néfaste. Enfant, elle avait été aimante et éveillée. Pourquoi s'était-elle renfermée récemment ? Je me demandai soudain avec effroi si Sennia ne me dissimulait pas le secret d'une rencontre qu'elle croyait sans doute romantique et qui pourrait se révéler dangereuse. Seize ans était un âge vulnérable et influençable. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais posé de questions sur ses véritables parents. Que savait-elle au juste ?

Et qu'avait voulu dire Abdullah en parlant de la témérité des enfants ? « La lune, le soleil et l'étoile polaire. » Quel galimatias. A quoi correspondait cette grotesque trilogie ? Sans doute David John, avec son éclat calme et serein, pouvait-il être la lune – Á moins qu'il ne soit l'étoile polaire ? Et la turbulente Charla était le feu, et peut-être le soleil, mais cela pouvait aussi être attribué à Sennia. Et Lily, avec ses cheveux blond/blanc, le bébé de glace aux yeux de feu – où se situait-elle ? L'étoile polaire évoquait une sorte de guide, de repère – à quel enfant correspondrait ce rôle ? Je n'y voyais pas Sennia. D'ailleurs, elle n'était plus une enfant et ne faisait pas non plus partie de la même fratrie. Cela comptait-il ?

Je froissai ma feuille et maudis soudain Abdullah et ses insinuations sans fondement. Le vieux brigand devait bien rire de m'avoir ainsi tourmentée. Il était plus sage d'attendre les explications des jumeaux avant de poursuivre cette piste.

« Celui qui est au delà des mers a le cœur changé ». Oui, Sethos avait bel et bien abandonné sa vie aventureuse, aussi bien ses trafics illicites que ses activités dangereuses dans les Services Secrets. Il s'était amendé et cette conversion était en grande partie mon œuvre. Je l'avais ramené dans le giron de sa famille.

« Le garçon aux yeux de feu l'aidera à trouver son vrai chemin. » L'Iroquois ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Comment un adolescent inconnu pourrait-il aider à compléter ma tâche ? Dans sa lettre, Margaret disait l'avoir rencontré la première. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre comment une femme trop âgée pour être mère avait pu être attirée par un orphelin. Et il ressemblait à Ramsès, écrivait-elle. Il ressemblait donc aussi à Emerson – et à Sethos. C'était sans nul doute cet air de famille qui avait attiré la jeune femme vers le garçon. Mais pourquoi Sethos, ce parfait égoïste, avait-il accepté de le recueillir et de l'adopter ?

« Perdu entre deux mondes ». Oui, le garçon était écartelé entre deux cultures – tout comme Sennia et Jumana, comme le seraient aussi plus tard les enfants de David et Lia, le petit Thomas Vandergelt (Bertie avait pris le nom de Cyrus lors de son adoption) ou les enfants qu'auraient Nadji Farid et sa jeune française d'épouse. J'étais d'accord avec Abdullah, la position était difficile. Tant de préjugés de l'époque victorienne perduraient.

Seul mon valeureux Emerson pouvait en toute sincérité mépriser autrui « sans discrimination, ni préjugé », que ce soit un voleur égyptien ou un noble britannique. Si Emerson se montrait intolérant, cela s'adressait à la nature même des individus, jamais à leur nationalité ou à la couleur de leur peau.

C'était une qualité rare et Ramsès était comme son père, encore plus soucieux que lui de ne pas incriminer autrui sans preuves flagrantes. Il est vrai que Ramsès n'avait jamais fréquenté les écoles anglaises qui savaient inculquer la plus pernicieuse des formes de ségrégation sociale et raciale.

A mon avis, c'était cependant son amitié avec David qui avait été pour Ramsès le véritable révélateur de la différence des classes. Reconnaissant le talent et l'intelligence de David, nous lui avions donné l'éducation et l'instruction qu'il méritait. Malgré cela, il serait toujours traité en inférieur par certains Britanniques – qui, bien entendu, n'avaient jamais non plus accepté son mariage avec Lia.

Ce mariage, mon Dieu, quelle violente réaction, il avait jadis provoqué. A cette période, j'avais dû réaliser avoir moi-même certains préjugés. Le sacrifice d'Abdullah, mort pour me sauver, fut le catalyseur plutôt que la cause de mon changement d'esprit. Beaucoup de mes pairs ne bénéficieraient jamais de tels révélateurs et leurs préjugés mettraient des années à se calmer, s'ils le faisaient jamais. L'avenir de ceux que j'aimais m'apparut soudain sombre et tourmenté. Je soupirai.

Pour être tout à fait sincère, j'avais un autre souci, mineur certes mais perturbant.

Il m'était pénible – je dois l'avouer – que Margaret dise Seth en parlant de Sethos. Pour moi, l'ancien sobriquet de mon beau-frère était lié à notre passé commun. Margaret avait-elle sciemment voulu s'en démarquer ?

Je n'étais aucunement jalouse d'elle.

J'avais tout au contraire fait de mon mieux pour réunir les deux tourtereaux, veillé à ce que leurs dissensions s'éclaircissent. Leur mariage était l'aboutissement de mes efforts.

Seth. Cela avait une note intime, personnelle. Je n'étais pas jalouse – sûrement pas – J'aimais Emerson, je n'avais jamais revendiqué Sethos et ses affections pour moi toute seule.

Mais enfin... c'était perturbant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**La jeune fille pleurait, ses grands yeux noirs fixés sur le feu tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues dorées. Quelle malédiction poussait donc les filles d'Eve à expier sans fin le péché originel ?**_

Myrdhin se demanda si une Égyptienne pouvait aussi être appelée « fille d'Eve » ? Il envisagea de poser la question à Ashara mais, à la réflexion, ne le fit pas. Ashara était trop jeune. D'ici quelques années, peut-être serait-elle à même de lui répondre. Il la regarda cependant. Comme Esméralda, sa sœur avait une carnation chaude, des cheveux sombres aux larges boucles, des yeux de nuit. Mais avec sa peau pâle – surtout après une année passée sous le climat anglais – et ses traits fins, elle était incontestablement britannique. Myrdhin savait que ses cousins, Dollie et Evvie, étaient d'origine mixte, comme Esméralda. Il avait souvent surpris ses parents et ses grands-parents en parler, comme d'une sorte de fatum quelque peu effrayant.

Mais ses cousins ne pleuraient pas autant qu'Esméralda.

Etait-ce dû au fait d'avoir leurs parents auprès d'eux ? La jeune fille avait beau être aimée et entourée, un certain mystère entourait ses origines. Myrdhin n'avait jamais réussi à l'élucider et sa grand-mère avait clairement établi que ses questions étaient malvenues.

Evoquer sa grand-mère modifia soudain le cap de ses réflexions. Durant le thé, elle avait fixé sur lui son regard d'acier. C'était sans espoir. Il allait devoir lui parler. Peut-être devrait-il d'abord parler à Papa et Maman ? Il serait plus juste que toutes les autorités de la maison reçoivent les mêmes informations.

— As-tu remarqué la façon dont Grand-maman nous a regardés ? demanda-t-il à Ashara.

— Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu crois qu'elle sait ?

— Nous aurions dû être là lorsqu'ils ont retrouvé Robbie, souligna Myrdhin. Psychologiquement parlant, il est évident que notre absence a été une regrettable erreur.

— Une erreur ? Glapit Ashara. Il fallait bien qu'on enlève le sang.

— Je pense que Grand-maman se doute de quelque chose, souligna Myrdhin, le front soucieux.

— Tu vas le lui dire ? Chuchota sa sœur.

— Je ne sais pas encore…

**Manuscrit H**

_Dans le dernier sanctuaire du temple, trois statues d'or se dressaient dans leurs niches. La première, une femme assise, le front couronné de cornes, tenait un nouveau-né sur les genoux. Isis et Horus. Dans la seconde niche se tenait Osiris, souverain d'Occident. La troisième statue, haute de six mètres, était celle d'Amon-Râ. Le dieu soleil arborait fièrement sa double couronne et levait d'une main d'or son sceptre orné de pierres fines. _

_Une musique retentit soudain, mêlant le son aigrelet des flûtes aux gémissements des hautbois, aux arpèges des harpes, aux battements rauques des tambours. Les prêtres aux crânes rasés s'alignèrent devant l'autel où les suivantes de la déesse dansaient en agitant leurs voiles blancs. Leurs cercles réguliers entouraient une forme mince dans des voiles d'or. La Grande prêtresse à son tour dansa et chanta devant les statues : « Salut à toi, Amon-Râ, grand ancêtre venu des montagnes glacées du Groenland, toi qui éveilles l'enfant de la rive de corail de l'Inde, l'enfant qui n'est pas encore né. »_

_Lorsque sa voix se tut, un rugissement sourd jaillit d'un tunnel obscur qui s'ouvrait derrière l'autel comme l'antre souterrain d'une bête féroce. Depuis les entrailles de la montagne, à travers des couloirs faiblement éclairés, s'entendit un halètement rauque puis une progression lente, rampante, inexorable, létale. Quelle bête effroyable se terrait ainsi dans ces couloirs dédiés à la nuit éternelle ? La grande prêtresse s'était figée, comme hypnotisée, le regard fixé sur l'entrée du tunnel. La bête surgit soudain, immonde et énorme à la fois, masse obscène d'un blanc maladif à la bouche gluante et à l'haleine fétide. Entre les plis adipeux des paupières flaques, le visage grotesque semblait un masque de craie et les yeux déments avaient la couleur des bleuets d'une prairie anglaise. Le grognement devint féroce et les mains déformées se tendirent vers la gorge blanche de la prêtresse. Le monstre se jeta sur elle, ses mains énormes étouffant le hurlement d'horreur que la jeune fille aurait voulu pousser. _

— Réveille-toi, chérie, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Sur son cou, ses épaules, Nefret ne sentait plus les mains grasses et furieuses qui l'étranglaient mais les paumes fermes et apaisantes de Ramsès, et elle entendait le murmure de la voix aimée :

— Je suis là. Réveille-toi, mon amour.

Brutalement tirée de son cauchemar, Nefret avait réagi d'instinct en se débattant, griffant dans sa terreur les mains serrées autour d'elle. Calmée, elle se mit à respirer par à-coups afin de relâcher sa tension. Rassuré, Ramsès tendit le bras pour allumer la lampe de chevet, puis il lécha le sang qui perlait sur le dos de sa main.

— Je suis désolée, dit Nefret. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

— C'est sans importance, dit-il doucement. Tu étais de retour à la Montagne Sacrée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

— Tu chantais.

— Oh.

Soudain nauséeuse, elle se couvrit les yeux de son bras replié. Le cauchemar avait été si réel qu'il laissait sur elle comme une image poisseuse. Quel était ce monstre qui l'avait attaquée ? Aucun visage aussi hideux n'existait dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait vécu treize ans dans cette région perdue du désert où les dieux de l'ancienne Égypte étaient encore tout puissants. Elle était devenue Grande Prêtresse d'Isis après la mort de son père et l'était restée jusqu'à son départ avec les Emerson. Au cours de son second séjour à la Montagne Sacrée, elle avait été droguée la plupart du temps.

Se souvenant que Ramsès avait été présent les deux fois, Nefret enleva son bras et le regarda. Il était penché sur elle, attentif, les yeux plissés. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

— J'ai rêvé que quelqu'un voulait me tuer, chuchota-t-elle. Une femme. Une femme horrible, énorme, monstrueuse… Une folle.

— Il ne faut pas chercher d'explication logique dans un cauchemar, chérie, dit gentiment Ramsès en posant la main sur son front soucieux – et Nefret crut avoir rêvé l'éclat fugitif de son regard.

— Oui mais il y avait ses yeux..., dit-elle en détournant la tête tandis qu'il se baissait vers elle, ce qui fit que ses lèvres rencontrèrent sa joue au lieu de sa bouche. Attends, je n'ai pas encore fini.

Il la prit par les épaules et se rallongea en tenant sa femme serrée contre lui. Ses grandes mains caressèrent doucement ses épaules et son dos, massant et détendant les muscles crispés.

— Chérie, n'y pense plus.

— C'est idiot d'être ainsi terrorisée, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis adulte, je vais avoir quarante ans – mon Dieu, quelle horreur – et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille perdue dans un environnement hostile – comme après la mort de mon père. Pauvre Papa. Il avait si peur que j'épouse Tarek ou un autre de ses frères. Pour lui, ils n'étaient pas des princes de sang mais des indigènes. Après tout lui-même était né noble et je crois que ses préjugés étaient restés tout à fait victoriens. Quant à ma mère, je ne l'ai pas connue, elle est morte à ma naissance. J'y ai pensé quand Lily est née, et j'ai bien cru que moi aussi…

— Tais-toi, dit-il d'une voix rauque en lui mettant la main sur la bouche. Ne parle jamais de me quitter, Nefret. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je t'ai déjà attendue si longtemps, chérie.

— Oh, Ramsès, pourquoi avons-nous perdu tant de temps ? Pourquoi – (Elle poussa un cri étranglé tandis qu'une main baladeuse s'égarait.) Je t'aime tant.

— Ne parle plus, dit-il en l'embrassant. Montre-moi.

Emerson regarda ma liste d'un air sombre, puis il la passa à Nefret. Ramsès se pencha sur l'épaule de sa femme pour lire en même temps.

— Le nom de la femme de Donald Fraser est Enid Debenham Fraser, Mère, dit mon fils d'une voix mesurée. Mais c'est de l'histoire plutôt ancienne à mon sens.

— Certes, dit Nefret en jetant à Ramsès un regard entendu. Nous n'avons plus entendu parler d'elle depuis le mariage de Katherine avec Cyrus Vandergelt – et il y a un bail.

— Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette liste, Peabody, grogna Emerson. Vous n'allez pas recommencer à chercher un assassin féminin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il ne s'agit pas de rechercher un assassin, dis-je fermement, mais de découvrir l'expéditrice de la poupée. Ne trouvez-vous pas que ce jouet est vraisemblablement d'origine européenne – et a plutôt été envoyé par une femme ?

— L'ex-lady Baskerville a sans doute fini par sortir de prison, grommela Emerson, mais il ne doit plus rien lui rester de son éclat passé. Pourquoi diable vous enverrait-elle une poupée ?

— Vous savez aussi, Mère, ajouta gentiment Nefret, que Sethos a fait la paix avec sa fille en allant voir son petit-fils l'an passé. Ils ne seront sans doute jamais très proches mais je suis bien certaine que Molly a désormais d'autres préoccupations en tête que ce genre de vengeance.

— Quant à la complice de Bertha, c'était Matilda, dit Ramsès. Je ne connais pas son nom mais la poupée semble un geste un peu trop sophistiqué pour une femme de son genre.

— Cette satanée femme vous enverrait plus facilement une bombe qu'une poupée, grommela Emerson.

— C'est exact, admis-je à regret. Elle a d'ailleurs complètement disparu après l'échec du vol du trésor des princesses et la mort de sa protégée. Et je me rappelle maintenant que la femme de James se prénommait Elizabeth. Je vais vérifier ce qu'elle et sa fille Violet sont devenues.

— Est-ce bien raisonnable, Peabody ? Demanda Emerson.

— Elles sont la seule famille de Sennia…, commença Nefret.

— Elles ignorent tout de son existence, dis-je avec feu. Pensez-vous vraiment que Percy se soit vanté d'une telle paternité ?

— Elles ignorent sans doute son existence, mais nous connaissons la vérité, Mère, dit Ramsès d'une voix contrainte. Il n'est peut-être pas très prudent de remuer ces vieilles rancunes.

— Sennia est tourmentée en ce moment, dit Nefret, son doux visage tout plissé d'inquiétude. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle n'a rien voulu dire.

— Bon Dieu ! S'exclama Emerson. Tourmentée, vous êtes sûre ? C'est sûrement dans cette école – Peabody, c'est de votre faute. C'est vous qui avez tenu à envoyer cette petite là-bas. Si ces satanées filles ont été désagréables –

— Ramsès pourra toujours lui apprendre à les assommer, dis-je un peu aigrement, faisant référence à un épisode en Égypte quelques années auparavant, lors de la première scolarisation de Sennia dans une école britannique.

Mon fils ne répondit pas à ma pointe de sarcasme, mais il m'adressa l'un de ses rares et beaux sourires.

— J'ai pensé qu'elle avait peut-être une inclinaison romantique, continua Nefret.

Emerson émit un son rauque et la fixa bouché bée, horrifié. J'avais eu la même idée mais je me retins de le dire.

— Elle était amoureuse de Ramsès quand elle était petite, dis-je, elle a sans doute abandonné l'idée de l'épouser à présent.

— Il n'est vraiment pas facile d'adopter des enfants, marmonna Emerson. Et ça se complique au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissent. Á quoi pense mon inconscient de frère avec son Iroquois ?

— Et si Thomas était tout simplement son fils ? Dis-je calmement. Sethos a pu déjà se rendre en Amérique à une période de sa vie ou pendant une de ses missions pour les Services Secrets. Il aurait rencontré une Iroquoise et – hum – l'enfant aurait été élevé par sa mère, pour une raison quelconque, puis, devenu orphelin, il aurait approché Margaret en apprenant le retour de son père.

— Peabody, éructa Emerson qui avait été trop suffoqué pour intervenir plus tôt. Je ne… Mais… Enfin. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer une chose pareille ?

— Sethos n'est jamais allé en Amérique, affirma Nefret. Il l'a dit un jour en parlant avec Cyrus.

— Et mon cher oncle est bien connu pour ne dire que la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Grommela Ramsès en jetant un regard insondable à sa femme. D'où avez-vous tiré votre théorie si – hum – surprenante, Mère ?

— Dans sa lettre, Margaret prétend que Thomas vous ressemble, Ramsès, répondis-je aussitôt. Donc, il ressemble aussi à votre père et par là-même à Sethos. Quand celui-ci n'a pas le menton recouvert par une barbe, il y a une grande ressemblance entre eux. Selim en avait été frappé lorsqu'il a rencontré pour la première fois Sethos à Gaza.

— Je me rappelle cette rencontre, dit Nefret, les yeux brillants.

— De plus, continuai-je, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas Sethos – et non Thomas – qui aurait monté cette rencontre à point nommé avec Margaret ? Cela correspond bien à sa nature manipulatrice, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, si sa femme apprécie le garçon, elle sera mieux préparée à accepter la vérité – par la suite. Manifestement, Sethos ne lui a encore rien avoué.

— C'est plutôt convaincant, Mère, dit Nefret en réfléchissant. Sethos aurait ainsi voulu donner à cet enfant une vie décente. Je disais qu'il n'avait jamais été proche de Molly. Se réconcilier avec son fils serait en quelque sorte une façon de se racheter.

— Grotesque. Ne vous y mettez pas également, Nefret, marmonna Emerson en lui jetant un regard horrifié.

— Maintenant, continua la jeune femme mutine, il est aussi envisageable que Thomas l'Iroquois soit le fils illégitime de Molly. N'a-t-elle pas été mariée autrefois avec un Américain ? Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi elle aurait abandonné son enfant à la famille de son père – probablement décédé – mais elle aurait pu confier à Sethos le soin de le retrouver et on comprend donc un tel empressement à l'adopter.

— Si Thomas a déjà dix-sept ans, dit Ramsès en fixant sa femme d'un regard amusé, il me semble qu'il y a là une incohérence chronologique. Le fils de Molly n'a qu'une dizaine d'années, peut-être moins. Aurait-elle été en Amérique auparavant ?

— _Tu quoque, mi fili_ ? Rugit Emerson en s'arrachant les cheveux. Je vis dans une famille de fous.

— La généalogie d'un pharaon d'Égypte, c'est du gâteau à côté de celle que nous avons trouvée à cet Iroquois, dis-je en jetant un regard appréciateur à Nefret. Je n'avais pas envisagé cette piste, ma chérie, mais pourquoi pas ? Cette ressemblance doit bien venir de quelque part.

— Les ressemblances peuvent créer des hypothèses dangereuses, dit Ramsès la voix grave. Beaucoup de gens continuent à me croire le père de Sennia parce qu'elle a vos yeux, Mère. Ceci ne devrait-il pas nous inciter à la prudence ?

— Je me demande pourquoi Sennia n'a jamais posé de questions au sujet de ses véritables parents, fit remarquer Nefret. Après tout, David John l'a souvent fait.

— David John pose trop des questions, affirmai-je, puis je revins au sujet qui me tenait à cœur. Il ne reste pas moins vrai que Sethos n'est pas allé en Amérique sans un motif précis. Vous ne pouvez nier cela, Emerson.

— Il veut piller la collection du Met, grogna Emerson. C'est l'évidence même. Tant qu'à faire des hypothèses autant rester dans le vraisemblable. Crénom. Pouvons-nous enfin dîner ? Je suis affamé.

Le lendemain lorsque je sortis de ma chambre, je trouvais Ramsès qui m'attendait. J'étais d'humeur plus que morose. Curieusement, Emerson avait mal pris mes remarques de la veille concernant l'éventuelle paternité de Sethos. Je n'avais pas réussi à le dérider au cours du dîner.

Il était toujours d'une humeur massacrante à l'heure du coucher et, après une dispute mémorable qui n'avait curieusement rien résolu, il avait ronflé toute la nuit, m'empêchant quasiment de fermer l'œil. Emerson ronfle rarement. Lorsqu'il le fait, c'est généralement exprès pour m'ennuyer. Je me demandais si un ronflement excessif constituait une circonstance atténuante pour justifier un assassinat conjugal lorsque Ramsès n'intercepta. Il me sembla également d'humeur morose.

La journée commençait mal.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je, envisageant plusieurs désastres avec ma rapidité d'esprit coutumière. Nefret est-elle malade ? Ou les enfants ? Serait-ce Sennia ? A-t-on volé vos papyrus ?

— Non, Mère, répondit Ramsès d'un ton calme. Le Grand Chat de Ré va bien, et tous les domestiques également.

— Vous moqueriez-vous de moi ? Demandai-je d'un ton pincé.

— J'essayais juste de vous rassurer, Mère.

— Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air de quelqu'un qui va m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, grommelai-je. S'il s'agit d'une conversation à caractère privé, nous devrions aller dans votre bureau plutôt que rester plantés sur ce palier. Où sont les jumeaux ?

— Dans la nurserie, je présume, répondit Ramsès en s'effaçant pour me laisser passer.

Je le précédai jusqu'à la pièce claire et aérée où il travaillait d'ordinaire. Au centre, le bureau Chippendale en bois sculpté était comme de coutume jonché de papiers et de notes, tandis qu'un chaton tigré se prélassait sur un fauteuil de cuir Chesterfield près de l'âtre. La double-fenêtre était grande ouverte et un air frais tentait de dissiper les puissants relents chimiques qui s'attardaient. Après de longues années d'expériences, Ramsès avait mis au point plusieurs procédés pour mieux conserver les anciens papyrus qu'il traduisait.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Répétai-je. Est-ce lié à votre travail ? Ou bien s'agit-il du scarabée de Toutankhamon ?

— Non, Mère, dit Ramsès en me conduisant vers le canapé. Je vous en prie, calmez-vous et laissez-moi vous expliquer.

— Je vous écoute.

— Merci. Je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien mais enfin – Il s'agit d'un rêve curieux qu'a fait Nefret la nuit passée. J'ai hésité à vous en parler mais peut-être vous saurez me conseiller.

— En quoi consistait ce rêve ? Insistai-je alors qu'il s'interrompait.

— Elle était Grande Prêtresse de la Montagne Sacrée et dansait dans le temple – et en se réveillant, elle a évoqué ses parents.

— La naissance de Lily et le fait d'avoir donné au bébé le prénom de sa mère peuvent sans nul doute expliquer ces réminiscences, dis-je en plissant le front. Pourquoi ce rêve vous a-t-il perturbé ?

— Ce n'était pas seulement un rêve mais plutôt un cauchemar parce qu'une démente obèse tentait d'étrangler la Grande Prêtresse, dit Ramsès en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre où il se tint figé, les mains dans le dos. D'après Nefret, le monstre de son rêve avait des yeux bleus et une peau livide.

— Mon Dieu ! Dis-je horrifiée. Mais il n'est pas possible que ce soit un vrai souvenir, Ramsès. Nous savons que la pauvre Lily Forth est devenue folle à la naissance de sa fille et qu'elle a essayé de la tuer – dans son berceau – deux fois. Par la suite, en tant que déesse Heneshem, elle a vécu cloîtrée et n'a jamais revu Nefret.

— Qu'en savez-vous, Mère ? Demanda Ramsès. Après tout, la Heneshem vivait dans le temple même où Nefret officiait.

— Qu'avez-vous dit à Nefret ? Demandai-je après avoir réfléchi un moment.

— Rien, répondit Ramsès en se retournant. Elle n'a d'ailleurs rien demandé mais je n'aime pas le fait de lui mentir.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'un mensonge, pas vraiment, protestai-je. Vous savez bien que je ne mens jamais – sauf si cela est indispensable. Il s'agit juste de ne pas ébruiter une vérité douloureuse, de ne pas charger une innocente de l'inutile et cruel fardeau d'une horrible révélation. Je me faisais justement cette même réflexion l'autre jour – à un tout autre sujet d'ailleurs.

— Ainsi que Nefret me l'a rappelé, dit Ramsès d'une voix tendue, elle n'est plus une enfant de treize ans mais une femme adulte. Peut-être devrais-je lui dire tout ce que nous savons.

— Oh, Ramsès, je ne crois pas, dis-je soudain inquiète. Elle est devenue si fragile depuis la naissance de Lily. Il y a aussi son avenir professionnel qui reste en suspens tant que sa santé n'est pas rétablie. Est-il indispensable de lui ajouter ce fardeau ? Pourquoi revenir sur le passé ?

— Revenir sur le passé ? Répéta Ramsès d'un ton un peu rauque. Vous-même ne vous en priverez pas pour vérifier ce que sont devenues vos belle-sœur et nièce, Mère – même si cela risque de poser un problème par rapport à Sennia.

— Cela ne posera aucun problème, rétorquai-je froidement, mécontente du tour que prenait la conversation. Je vous répète que Sennia ignore tout de ses origines. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

— Je ne crois pas, Mère. Á seize ans, une Égyptienne n'est plus une enfant. Sennia a également reçu une éducation moderne et appris – à votre contact – que les femmes pouvaient et devaient raisonner par elles-mêmes sans qu'on leur dicte leur conduite. Tout comme Nefret, peut-être Sennia a-t-elle besoin de connaître la vérité sur ses origines, si difficile soit-elle.

Sans répliquer, je fixai mon fils, les yeux un peu écarquillés. Il avait utilisé contre moi des arguments spécieux dont j'avais souvent fait usage à mon propre profit – mais ce qui me surprenait le plus était la critique latente que je discernais dans ses propos. J'étais accoutumée à recevoir de mon entourage – famille et amis – une approbation plus ou moins unanime et un soutien sans faille. Je n'étais pas prête à renoncer à ces privilèges.

Je me levai et dis fermement :

— Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez au sujet de Nefret, Ramsès, mais il n'est pas question de troubler l'équilibre émotionnel de Sennia. Je lui parlerai. Si son trouble provient d'une dispute avec l'une de ses condisciples, je réglerai le problème. Et s'il s'agit d'une amourette – mais, non, c'est impossible. Je ne vois vraiment pas où et comment elle aurait pu rencontrer un jeune homme susceptible de lui donner des idées romantiques.

— Vous refusez d'admettre que le temps passe, dit Ramsès en me regardant un peu tristement. Lorsque les jours sont plus courts, les chemins sont plus longs et les charges plus lourdes.

Je ne sus quoi répondre à cette phrase stupide que m'avait déjà servie Abdullah l'année précédente. Qu'avaient-ils tous à me jeter mon âge au visage ?

Je quittai peu après le bureau de mon fils et, me sentant d'humeur batailleuse, je décidai d'interroger les jumeaux sans plus attendre.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la nurserie où Halima, une douce jeune fille dont le visage long et ingrat s'éclairait de magnifiques yeux sombres, était assise devant l'âtre. Elle chantait une berceuse arabe au bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, si absorbée qu'elle ne m'entendit pas approcher.

D'un air songeur, je regardais Lily. Dès le premier instant, il m'avait déplu qu'elle porte le prénom de sa grand-mère – une femme que la maternité avait rendue démente. En repensant à son sinistre destin après une vie de réclusion, je frissonnai un peu. Jamais la folie de Lily Forth ne m'était apparue aussi atroce. Il y avait aussi ces bruits odieux qui avaient courus après la fuite en Égypte du père de Nefret avec sa jeune épouse enceinte. On n'évoquait qu'à voix basse la bestialité du père de Reginald Forth, lord Blacktower. Que s'était-il exactement passé entre cet homme sanguin et autocratique dont les conquêtes ne se comptaient plus et la jeune et ravissante femme-enfant de son fils ?

J'avais rencontré en personne ce sinistre personnage – Franklin, vicomte Blacktower, me souvins-je – lorsqu'il était venu nous demander de partir à la recherche de son fils unique et héritier. Il ne présentait pas l'image d'un père écrasé de chagrin, mais celle d'un véritable colosse aux épaules de pugiliste avec des cheveux roux striés de mèches grisonnantes. Dans sa jeunesse, ils avaient dû briller à son front comme une couronne de gloire – comme le feraient sans doute un jour ceux de David John. D'ailleurs, le garçon avait déjà une ossature puissante qui ne rappelait en rien la souplesse longiligne de son père. L'hérédité n'était pas à mes yeux une science exacte mais il était cependant incontestable que certaines caractéristiques physiques revenaient régulièrement dans les familles. Qu'en était-il des tares morales, des vices, ou des démences ?

Lorsque je m'approchai, Lily tourna vers moi ses immenses prunelles noires et brillantes. Elle ne me sourit pas. Elle ne souriait quasiment jamais. Ce regard sombre et presque magnétique formait un contraste frappant avec les traits angéliques et quelque peu poupins du bébé, ses cheveux argentés et sa peau aussi translucide que la plus fine des porcelaines. Elle était belle comme une petite déesse d'or et d'argent aux yeux d'obsidienne – et aussi lointaine qu'une étoile polaire.

A ma vue, Halima se leva pour déposer l'enfant dans son berceau.

— Bonjour, Sitt Hakim, dit-elle en souriant. J'espère que vous allez bien. Que puis-je pour votre service ?

— Où sont les jumeaux, Halima ? Demandai-je après avoir répondu à ses salutations dans mon arabe le plus fleuri.

— Ils étaient dans la salle de jeu mais je crois qu'ils sont descendus depuis. Sans doute sont-ils dans le jardin. (Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, regardant le ciel gris pâle et la bruine légère à travers la croisée.) Pourtant il fait si froid.

Pour un Britannique, la journée n'était que fraîche mais Houria et Halima, nées sous le soleil d'Égypte, trouvaient le climat anglais très humide. Pour elles, un grand feu brûlait dans l'âtre en permanence.

Dans la grande salle de jeu attenante à la nurserie, je trouvai Houria qui rangeait la pièce en chantonnant. Elle me salua, puis me confirma que les jumeaux étaient sortis. Je restai un moment sur le pas de la porte, regardant la pièce chaleureuse et lumineuse, les jouets et les livres empilés sur les étagères, les jolis tapis colorés sur le sol. Le décor n'avait guère changé depuis que Sennia avait occupé les lieux. Comme de coutume, il y avait un gros chat endormi lové sur le tapis central.

Le Grand Chat de Ré, qui ne semblait pas regretter le climat égyptien autant que la nourrice, profitait pleinement de sa vie de pacha. Né en Égypte, il avait le cou épais et les oreilles pointues de cette race féline dont les portraits apparaissaient sur tant de peintures antiques. La bête ouvrit un œil qu'elle darda sur moi, et se rendormit, m'estimant sans doute indigne de son attention. Tout félin a un don naturel pour doser le dédain. Deux chatons joueurs se poursuivaient dans la pièce. Grâce au harem de femelles que le Grand Chat de Ré avait à sa disposition, les portées proliféraient dans la maison, mais Nefret ne s'était pas encore occupée de trouver des noms à la dernière en date. Peut-être les jumeaux s'en chargeraient-il ?

En quittant la pièce, je croisai sur le palier Rose, la gouvernante, et Daisy, la jeune bonne de l'étage. La vieille femme m'offrit un bon sourire plissé et fit mine de continuer son chemin sans s'arrêter.

— Auriez-vous vu les jumeaux, Rose ? Demandai-je.

— Non, Madame, répondit-elle. Pas depuis le petit-déjeuner.

— Ils sont dans le parc, dit Daisy. Et Peter est avec eux.

Peter Fairchild – vingt ans, des cheveux pâles, des yeux rieurs – était un jeune homme de la région que nous formions pour être valet. Á voir le sourire épanoui de la jeune fille, je compris que l'entrain du garçon avait dû faire une conquête. Peter et Daisy étaient les deux domestiques attribués aux jumeaux. Ceci me donna une idée et je rappelai Daisy.

— Peter accompagne-t-il toujours les enfants lorsqu'ils sortent ? Demandai-je.

— Non, Madame, répondit-elle étonnée. Seulement quand ils le demandent. Il n'y a aucun danger dans le parc, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est à voir, marmonnai-je.

Il y avait toujours un danger – et j'étais bien placée pour le savoir…lorsqu'un enfant téméraire se mettait dans la tête une idée farfelue. J'avais réussi à mener Ramsès jusqu'à l'âge adulte, ainsi que David et Nefret en quelque sorte, mais le souvenir de leurs méfaits passés et des risques qu'ils avaient courus me donnait parfois des cauchemars. Ils s'étaient à peine assagis avec l'âge, et il m'avait fallu des mois pour oublier les terreurs endurées à cause d'eux durant la guerre.

Je pris l'une de mes ombrelles et me couvris chaudement d'une pelisse à capuchon avant de sortir sur la terrasse. L'air était vif et piquant. Je respirai à plein poumons, tout en regardant autour de moi avec attention. Où étaient-ils ? J'étais arrivée en haut de l'escalier qui descendait vers le parc lorsqu'un hurlement strident retentit.

— Charla ! Criai-je en me ruant au bas des marches.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_**Succédant à Akhenaton, Toutankhamon accéda au trône à neuf ans, vers 1330 avant Jésus Christ. Il fut couronné pharaon au temple de Karnak.**_

Une heure plus tard, je retrouvai Nefret, Ramsès et Emerson dans le salon. Je les avais convoqués pour un « conseil de guerre » et, vu leurs expressions – curieuse pour Nefret, légèrement amusée pour Ramsès, sardonique pour Emerson – le terme évoquait des souvenirs pour chacun d'eux – pour moi aussi d'ailleurs. Dès qu'ils furent installés, je commençai aussitôt mon récit, expliquant que j'avais entendu un hurlement strident le matin même en sortant sur la terrasse.

— Je m'attendais à voir tout le monde – famille et domestiques – débouler derrière moi après le cri de Charla, dis-je. J'ai donc été assez surprise d'être la seule à arriver auprès d'elle. J'avais prévu plusieurs éventualités, mais certainement pas de la trouver calmement assise sur un tronc d'arbre, hurlant à intervalles réguliers comme une vraie banshee.

— Et pourquoi cette diablesse faisait-elle une chose pareille ? demanda Emerson en tentant de dissimuler son sourire. (Le cher homme était une vraie guimauve avec ses petits-enfants et il se montrait particulièrement sensible aux grands yeux de Charla.)

— Elle faisait des expériences, dis-je d'un ton pincé.

— Des exp… Crénom ! S'exclama Emerson dont le sourire avait disparu. Quel genre d'expériences ?

— C'est une idée de David John, intervint Nefret avec un sourire serein. Il étudie la portée des sons, et je lui ai conseillé de mener ses expériences dans le jardin – et le plus loin possible.

— Il est effectivement heureux que nous n'ayons pas à subir de tels hurlements dans la maison, dis-je sèchement. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le seul point que je voulais évoquer en ce qui concerne les jumeaux. L'autre matin, lorsque Robbie Clerkenwell a été assommé, j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient brillé par leur absence. Il m'a paru extrêmement suspect…

— Bon Dieu, Peabody, coupa Emerson en se relevant d'un bond. Vous ne sous-entendez tout de même pas que les enfants… ? C'est grotesque voyons, ils ne feraient pas de mal à… Humph, reprit-il puis après un délai de réflexion, il ajouta : Du moins, ils n'ont pas encore la taille suffisante pour porter un coup à la tête d'un adulte.

— Je ne les ai encore accusés de rien, Emerson, dis-je posément. Voudriez-vous vous rasseoir et vous calmer je vous prie. Merci. Mon but était juste de vérifier où ils se trouvaient alors que toute la maisonnée était agglutinée dans la roseraie après le cri de la petite bonne ayant trouvé le corps de Robbie.

— Les jumeaux étaient à la pyramide, dit Nefret calmement.

— Vous le saviez ? Demandai-je éberluée.

— David John est venu me parler dès son retour – et bien entendu, je l'ai aussitôt raconté à Ramsès.

— Bon, grogna Emerson, furieux, il semble que je sois le seul à tout ignorer. De quoi s'agit-il ? Nefret a parlé à Ramsès sans se croire obligée de réunir un conseil de guerre, Peabody. Si vous pouviez en venir rapidement au fait, cela m'arrangerait parce que j'ai du travail et…

— Ils ont volé le scarabée, dis-je.

La réaction d'Emerson fut tout à fait satisfaisante. Il sursauta, lâcha sa pipe, éparpilla son tabac sur le tapis et tempêta avec fureur en piétinant les étincelles. Je souriais en le regardant. Finalement, que les années s'écoulent ou pas, certains paramètres demeuraient éternels.

— Vous l'avez fait exprès, criait-il encore un peu plus tard alors que nous étions à nouveau seuls.

— Vous vouliez que j'en vienne rapidement au fait, mon chéri, ronronnai-je.

— Pourquoi diable Ramsès et Nefret se sont-ils esquivés ? Beugla Emerson, très agité, en arpentant le salon à grands pas. Crénom, il y a des décisions à prendre. Les enfants ont-ils réellement volé ce scarabée ? Mais à qui, nom de… Et comment ce foutu anneau s'est-il par la suite retrouvé dans la roseraie avec Clerkenwell ? Je n'ai rien compris.

— Les enfants l'ont effectivement dérobé avant de le reperdre, dis-je. Venez vous asseoir Emerson, je vais tout vous raconter. Ramsès et Nefret n'avaient pas besoin de rester puisqu'ils étaient déjà au courant de tout. Les jumeaux sont d'ailleurs consignés dans leur chambre depuis lors.

— Les inconscients, grommela-t-il.

Après avoir trouvé Charla assise sur son tronc d'arbre, manifestement indemne, il m'avait fallu un moment pour retrouver mon souffle. Après tout, j'avais couru tout le long du chemin, ce qui m'empêcha de préciser immédiatement à cette jeune péronnelle ce que je pensais de sa conduite. Devant mon émoi, elle se montra empressée, attentive, attitude qui calma quelque peu mon courroux. David John arriva peu après, sans doute pour vérifier pourquoi sa sœur avait interrompu l'expérience. Il ne parut pas surpris de me voir. Longue et bien découplée, sa silhouette encore enfantine ressemblait à celle d'un jeune archange avec ses cheveux roux et sa peau dorée, mais son regard bleu, sérieux et profond, était plus vieux que son âge.

— Je vous attendais Grand-maman. Puis-je vous offrir mon bras ?

Je saisis le bras qu'il m'offrait galamment et me laissai conduire jusqu'à la pyramide. Ce genre de construction n'était pas rare dans un jardin anglais traditionnel. En fait, depuis quelques années, de nombreux voyageurs fortunés faisaient bâtir sur leurs terres de fausses ruines antiques et rapportaient d'Égypte – ou d'ailleurs – des stèles et/ou des sarcophages pour les décorer.

Notre monument était de toute autre nature. Nous avions fait construire cette petite pyramide de pierre il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans. Elle n'était pas décorative mais marquait la dépouille d'un prince du pays de Koush, Tabirka. Ce frère adoptif de Nefret avait héroïquement donné sa vie pour rendre la jeune fille à sa famille anglaise, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver son nom et ses privilèges. Il méritait une sépulture honorable selon les coutumes de son peuple. Accolée à la construction se trouvait une petite chapelle dont le linteau était sculpté d'un disque solaire avec le nom et les titres du prince défunt. Nefret y venait régulièrement. Elle emmenait aussi ses enfants et leur parlait longuement des traditions et coutumes qui avaient formé sa jeunesse.

Ce fut là que m'entraîna David John. L'endroit était agréable, entouré d'arbres et de fleurs sauvages, à la fois paisible et retiré. Je n'y étais pas revenue depuis mon retour en Angleterre.

Avant de m'installer sur le banc près de la chapelle, David John posa son mouchoir sur la dalle de pierre pour éviter que la mousse ne tâchât ma jupe. La galanterie désuète de son geste m'attendrit.

— Ash… euh… Charla et moi venons souvent ici, dit-il en indiquant la pyramide de la main. Parfois, nous apportons des offrandes à Tabirka et évoquons ce que Maman nous a raconté de lui, de la Montagne Sainte et du pays de Koush. Cet endroit est un vrai sépulcre à nos yeux. Nous étions les seuls autrefois à venir mais, depuis peu, j'ai remarqué que d'autres se rencontrent ici la nuit. Nous avons trouvé les traces de pas. Certaines viennent du fond du parc et nous les avons suivies jusqu'au mur d'enceinte où l'intrus s'introduit, les autres arrivent très certainement de la maison, mais à cause des sentiers sablés, nous n'avons jamais pu en être certains.

— Mais enfin, David John, dis-je d'une voix faible, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

— Pourquoi l'aurions-nous fait ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux graves. Au début, nous pensions plutôt à des rendez-vous amoureux.

— Je pensais à cela, signala aigrement Charla tout en adressant un regard fulgurant à son frère.

— Certes, admit-il avec un léger sourire. Cependant, connaissant la crédulité superstitieuse de la plupart des fill… hum – des domestiques, il me paraissait fort improbable que l'une d'elles se risque la nuit aussi loin dans le parc. Pour ce genre d'entrevue, la roseraie ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire, ou bien la grange si…

— Je vois, coupai-je en le regardant fixement.

— La veille de l'agression de Robbie, continua David John imperturbable, Charla et moi sommes sortis après le thé. Le soir tombait. Les arbres sont assez resserrés par ici, comme vous le voyez, et il y avait peu de lumière. Nous n'avons rien remarqué de spécial. Pourtant, le lendemain matin, nous avons trouvé de grandes taches sombres et encore humides sur ces marches. C'était du sang. Charla a glissé dedans et j'ai dû retourner à la maison lui chercher une autre robe. J'étais dans sa chambre lorsque le cri a retenti, je vous ai entendue descendre, puis j'ai rejoint Charla.

— Nous avons suivi les traces de sang, expliqua la fillette avec excitation. Et elles allaient vers la maison. David John croit que c'était celles de Robbie, Grand-maman, il dit qu'il n'a pas été agressé dans la roseraie mais ici-même, à la pyramide ?

— Ce serait un long trajet pour un homme frappé à la tête, dis-je. Quel dommage qu'il ne se souvienne de rien.

— Je me demande pourquoi Robbie avait pris notre scarabée ? S'écria inconsidérément Charla.

— Comment ? M'exclamai-je stupéfaite. Votre scarabée ? Que veux-tu dire ? D'où teniez-vous ce scarabée ?

— En fait, nous avons voulu intercepter l'intrus, intervint aussitôt son frère d'une voix traînante – qui imitait inconsciemment l'accent de Ramsès. Vu qu'il entrait toujours au même endroit du mur, nous avons pensé à creuser un piège sur son passage. La terre est plutôt détrempée, vous savez, ce n'était pas difficile.

— Pas difficile ? Coupa sa sœur dédaigneusement. Ton trou n'était même pas profond et tu n'as pas voulu placer des pieux au fond.

— Il est pourtant tombé dedans, non ? Continua David John avec un regard sévère. C'était un homme, avec un long manteau sombre. Nous avons – hum – essayé de le retenir mais il nous a échappé. Je me suis accroché à sa poche et le scarabée en est tombé.

— Le retenir ? Accroché à sa poche ? Bafouillai-je affolée. Mon Dieu. Vous étiez seuls – dehors – au milieu de la nuit ?

— C'était juste après le dîner, biaisa David John. Et le Grand Chat de Ré était avec nous. Il a sauté sur le dos de l'homme après qu'il soit tombé dans le trou. Je dois avouer que dans le noir, cette bête furieuse qui crachait et feulait devait paraître plutôt impressionnante. L'intrus a filé sans demander son reste.

— Nous pensions que c'était lui qui vous avait apporté la vilaine poupée cassée, Grand-maman, expliqua Charla en me serrant contre elle. Nous voulions vous protéger.

— Mais il n'avait pas de poupée, dit David John d'un ton posé. Juste un scarabée égyptien. C'est curieux, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

— Qu'avez-vous fait du scarabée ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible.

— Je l'avais caché dans ma chambre, répondit David John, sous mon oreiller. Mais il avait disparu le lendemain matin. Et une heure après vous l'avez retrouvé – dans la roseraie.

— Mon Dieu, m'écriai-je effondrée. Il y a un traître parmi nous.

Dans le hall en quittant le salon après mon entrevue avec Emerson – entrevue qui, je dois le dire, avait laissé le cher homme complètement hébété – je croisai Evans, la mine austère et légèrement hautaine. Lorsqu'il me dépassa, je me retournai et le suivis des yeux.

Si notre cher et fidèle Gargery avait été parmi nous, je lui aurais sans doute parlé de mes soupçons. Je savais qu'il aurait adoré comploter avec moi pour démasquer la brebis galeuse. Je ne connaissais pas assez bien Evans pour lui octroyer une telle marque de confiance. Après tout, son propre passé était plutôt trouble bien que Sethos nous ait garanti sa fidélité. Mon beau-frère pouvait-il s'être trompé ? J'aurais aimé l'avoir sous la main pour l'interroger à ma guise.

Peu après Nefret redescendit, vêtue d'une ravissante robe en jersey bleu pâle. Ce textile tricoté avait autrefois été réservé à la confection de sous-vêtements avant que, durant la guerre, une jeune styliste française d'avant-garde, Coco Chanel, ne l'adoptât pour créer des tenues de jour. Notre nouvelle mode anglaise se distinguait par des créations à motifs géométriques avec des couleurs vives et contrastées. J'appréciais que Nefret ait des goûts plus classiques.

Je dévisageai ma belle-fille, repensant aux confidences de Ramsès. D'après de récentes études psychologiques – que j'avais lues au grand dam d'Emerson qui refuse obstinément de croire en ces sciences nouvelles – le cerveau humain enregistre parfois des données, et les enterre pour les ressortir aux moments les plus inattendus. Il était donc possible, en principe, que sans en avoir conscience Nefret sache que sa mère avait essayé de la tuer à deux reprises étant bébé – mais pourquoi cette vérité enfouie se réveillerait-elle après quarante ans ? Etait-ce dû au choc émotionnel de la difficile naissance de Lily ? Ou bien au fait d'avoir donné au bébé le prénom de sa mère ? Ramsès était d'avis de tout dévoiler, mais je m'inquiétais de ce que la jeune femme éprouverait à l'annonce d'une si horrible vérité. Serait-ce de la colère contre nous pour lui avoir caché si longtemps la vérité, du soulagement, ou de la crainte pour l'avenir de ses propres enfants ?

Un colis d'une forme oblongue m'attendait posé sur la table du salon, dans un emballage brun. Je reconnus l'écriture hachée. Avec une certaine répugnance, je l'ouvris et en considérai le contenu pendant un long moment. Le visage de porcelaine fracassé, les vêtements déchirés et une longue aiguille à chapeau plantée dans le cœur, la vieille poupée gisait sur un lit de cendres noircies.

Les deux semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent de façon monotone. Nous étions tous un peu tendus mais aucun événement nouveau ne troubla notre vie quotidienne. J'avais insisté – en vain – pour poursuivre notre enquête à Londres afin de vérifier l'origine du faux scarabée royal mais ni Ramsès ni Nefret ne souhaitait quitter les enfants. Emerson, pour une raison qui m'échappait, ne le voulait pas davantage – du moins pas avant l'arrivée de David. D'après un appel téléphonique du matin même, le cher garçon et sa famille étaient attendus pour dîner. C'était fort heureux, à mon avis, car la tension devenait insupportable.

J'avais cependant utilisé cette trêve forcée pour accomplir quelques tâches préliminaires.

Tout d'abord, l'interrogatoire poussé de nos domestiques n'avait apporté aucune nouvelle piste. La plupart d'entre eux étaient employés chez nous depuis fort longtemps et je ne voyais aucune raison pour suspecter qu'ils aient pu être achetés.

J'avais donc établi une liste des quatre « nouveaux ».

_Robert Clerkenwell, jardinier, habitant de la région qui travaillait chez nous depuis deux ou trois ans. Vingt-cinq ans et seul soutien de sa mère et de sa jeune sœur. Le garçon était grand, blond, avec le teint frais de ceux qui vivent au grand air. Il devait avoir du succès auprès des femmes. _

_Motif : aurait-il eu besoin d'argent ? _

_Opportunité : facilité pour avoir des RV secrets à la pyramide. _

_Peter Fairchild, apprenti-valet attitré aux jumeaux, également un garçon de la région mais qui vivait chez nous – vingt ans, blond, l'air franc et ouvert. _

_Motif : inconnu. _

_Opportunité : sa position lui donnait bien entendu une facilité toute particulière pour récupérer le scarabée dans la chambre de David John._

_Daisy Powell, jeune bonne, s'occupe des chambres et du service de Charla et de Sennia : Un peu moins de vingt ans, brune aux yeux bleus, un visage rond et frais, constellé de taches de rousseur – mais j'avais déjà vu de jolis minois cacher des âmes sombres. _

_Opportunité : idem ci-dessus. _

_Motif : inconnu mais elle semble attirée par le jeune Peter…Pourraient-ils être de mèche ?_

_Tom Evans, maître d'hôtel. La cinquantaine grisonnante, physique avantageux, quelque peu comédien, ancien complice de Sethos – mais était-ce ou non une circonstance aggravante ? Opportunité : idem ci-dessus. _

_Motif : inconnu _

Le cas d'Evans était évidement le plus compliqué. Je croyais mon cher beau-frère parfaitement capable d'avoir plus ou moins chargé son ancien acolyte de nous surveiller – en clair de le tenir au courant de nos activité – mais pas de s'être laissé berner. Avais-je trop confiance dans le jugement de Sethos ? Il avait changé avec le temps. Se pouvait-il qu'Evans ait aussi changé suite aux épreuves rencontrées ? Les bons soins de Nefret lui avaient sauvé la vie après son agression, et nous lui avions offert un gîte. Cela ne suffisait-il pas ?

Cette liste ne m'apprenait pas grand chose. J'avais d'ailleurs une répugnance certaine à envisager un traître agissant à l'intérieur de notre demeure. Je soupirai longuement et repoussai le feuillet.

En ce qui concernait les poupées, je restais persuadée que les deux envois provenaient d'une femme. Je repensai aux paroles d'Abdullah : « … le geste stupide d'une personne stupide. Mais il y a tant de haine autour de vous, Sitt. Des ennemis d'hier et de demain. Le passé reviendra vous hanter. »

Après réflexion, j'avais ajouté deux noms à ma liste de coupables potentielles : d'abord Dolly Bellingham que nous avions rencontrée en Égypte en 1903 lorsque son colonel de père avait entrepris de rechercher pour le tuer l'ancien amant de son épouse décédée. Qu'était donc devenue cette fille égoïste et vindicative ? Elle comptait sans aucun doute parmi nos farouches ennemis parce que sa petite vie confortable et privilégiée avait été passablement bouleversée après la mort de son père. Elle avait poursuivi Ramsès avec acharnement, et sa vanité avait mal accepté son échec à le séduire. Peut-être même avait-elle perdu tout espoir de se marier dans de bonnes conditions suite au scandale. Oui, Dolly Bellingham avait de quoi nous haïr.

Il y avait ensuite Esin Sahin, la fille du chef des Services Secrets turcs que nous avions enlevée à son père à Gaza. La jeune fille avait cru que Ramsès, dont elle était alors follement éprise, la prendrait en charge mais… ce ne fut pas le cas, et ce qu'elle savait des activités de son père intéressait fort nos propres Services Secrets. Je revis notre dernier entretien avec elle, lorsque Ramsès et moi l'avions laissée aux bons soins de notre vieille connaissance, Mr Smith, fort désireux de l'interroger :

—_ Vous deviez bien savoir que vous ne pourriez pas rester avec nous, Esin, avait dit Ramsès. La sœur de Mr Smith, Mrs Bayes prendra soin de vous et un jour… un jour, hum…_

—_ Nous nous retrouverons ? Vous ne m'oublierez pas ?_

—_ Jamais, avait affirmé mon fils avec plus d'emphase que de sincérité. En cas de besoin, vous n'aurez qu'à demander._

—_ Je ne vous oublierai jamais, avait dit la jeune fille en lui tendant sa main à baiser – pauvre Ramsès – Dans un livre, une dame envoyait une rose rouge à son amant pour qu'il se mette à son service. Si je vous envoie une rose rouge, vous viendriez ?_

—_ Depuis le fin fond de la terre, Esin, avait répondu Ramsès dans un dernier et courageux effort_.

Mon fils s'était magnifiquement comporté durant ces adieux pénibles, mais nous n'avions bien entendu plus jamais entendu parler de la jeune fille. Cet épisode datait de huit ans – juste avant la naissance des jumeaux – une période de guerre trouble et difficile. Il était évident que la jeune fille avait dû trouver depuis d'autres projets et de nouvelles amours – à moins qu'elle ne soit retournée en Turquie à la fin de la guerre. Non, c'était peu probable, je ne pensais pas que nos Services Secrets aient jamais relâché son père. En y réfléchissant, Esin Sahin était une hypothèse inepte : Comment une jeune Orientale aurait-elle pu avoir accès à de vieilles poupées anglaises ? Il me revint cependant à l'esprit qu'Esin avait été élevée selon nos coutumes occidentales et qu'elle parlait notre langue. Je laissai donc son nom sur ma liste.

Durant ces deux semaines, j'avais aussi pris le temps de parler avec Sennia.

L'entrevue eut lieu un dimanche après le déjeuner. Je suivis la jeune fille jusque dans sa chambre où, à son air fermé, je compris aussitôt qu'elle ressentait mon intrusion. Avant de me lancer dans le petit discours que j'avais préparé, je l'observai un moment en silence. Il n'était pas difficile à comprendre pourquoi beaucoup de gens s'obstinaient, malgré nos démentis, à la croire la fille illégitime de Ramsès. La ressemblance entre eux était réelle, essentiellement due à leur carnation chaude, la peau mate et les cheveux sombres. En fait, Sennia tenait davantage de moi. Elle possédait mes traits – les yeux gris acier et le menton déterminé que j'avais hérités de mon père. Des caractéristiques que Sennia avait elle-aussi reçues de son grand-père, pas par l'intermédiaire de Ramsès mais par celui de son véritable père : Mon neveu Percy Peabody.

Si j'avais de mauvais souvenirs de mon frère James, son fils Percy avait été l'une des pires canailles que j'aie jamais rencontrées. Dès sa naissance, il avait abandonné sa fille à la rue, la condamnant ainsi sans le moindre regret à la vie de pauvreté et de prostitution qu'avait connue sa malheureuse mère, la jeune Rashida.

Depuis sa prime jeunesse, Percy avait été l'ennemi acharné de Ramsès, le cousin qu'il enviait et méprisait à la fois. Il avait aussi tenté de conquérir la main – et surtout la fortune – de Nefret avant de pousser la jeune fille impulsive à un mariage infâme avec un assassin. Durant des années, les conséquences des méprisables complots de Percy avaient lourdement pesé sur nous. Je remerciais fréquemment le ciel que Sennia n'ait aucun souvenir des premières années de sa vie et qu'elle soit devenue partie intégrante de notre famille.

— Je voudrais vous parler, Sennia, dis-je enfin.

— De quoi, tante Amelia ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli mais froid.

— Eh bien, dis-je un peu prise de court, de votre avenir pour commencer. Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous aimeriez faire ? Je crois que vous aviez parlé de l'égyptologie…

— Non, coupa-t-elle d'un geste vif de la main. Pas d'égyptologie. Je sais que c'est une tradition familiale mais, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pincé, je ne veux pas suivre les traces de Jumana.

— Auriez-vous gardé contre elle l'antipathie de votre enfance ? M'étonnai-je.

— Non, dit Sennia en secouant énergiquement la tête. Au contraire, j'ai de l'admiration pour elle. Elle a réussi à obtenir ses qualifications professionnelles dans des conditions difficiles pour une femme. Il est vrai qu'épouser le fils de Mr Vandergelt a pu faciliter les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

— Sennia, m'exclamai-je. Comment osez-vous prétendre cela ? Jumana a pour Bertie des sentiments sincères et – hum…

— Oh, des sentiments très affectueux, je n'en doute pas, affirma Sennia d'une voix trop calme.

— Je ne suis pas venue vous parler de Jumana ni de ses sentiments, dis-je fermement en me raidissant, mais de vous-même et de votre avenir. Je répète donc ma question, avez-vous une idée de ce que vous aimeriez faire ?

Et je me gardai bien cette fois d'émettre une nouvelle proposition.

— Je voudrais être professeur, répondit-elle après un silence.

— Comment ?

— Je voudrais enseigner, tante Amelia, précisa-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'une malice qui lui rendait enfin son âge véritable. Je voudrais acquérir mes diplômes ici, en Angleterre, mais ensuite exercer mon métier en Égypte – probablement avec l'aide de Mrs Vandergelt – afin de pouvoir plus tard reprendre son école.

— Reprendre son école ? Répétai-je complètement perdue. Mais enfin, Sennia pourquoi l'abandonnerait-elle ?

— Elle n'est plus très jeune, dit Sennia d'un ton léger, et son mari encore moins. Mrs Vandergelt aimerait quitter l'Égypte. Elle n'a jamais tellement apprécié le pays, vous savez.

— Elle vous l'a dit ?

— Elle me l'a dit, confirma Sennia. Maintenant que sa fille est mariée en Angleterre et que son fils a un enfant, je crois qu'elle aimerait davantage de liberté.

La nouvelle me surprenait mais elle était vraisemblable. Katherine s'était montrée patiente vis à vis de la manie collectionneuse de son mari, reconnaissant aussi que l'égyptologie avait sauvé son fils Bertie gravement blessé durant la guerre en lui redonnant envie de vivre, mais je savais que nos interminables discussions l'ennuyaient souvent. Elle avait apprécié la vie fastueuse qu'elle menait à Louxor et les hôtes que Cyrus recevait avec régularité, mais ce mode de vie pourrait continuer que ce soit en Amérique ou en Angleterre.

Cyrus et elle n'étaient plus très jeunes. Il était logique qu'ils aient envisagé de se retirer de la vie active. Cependant, je ne tenais pas trop à évoquer ce point pour le moment, aussi je revins à mon propos.

— L'enseignement ? Dis-je en la regardant. Pourquoi pas ? C'est certainement un noble métier. Cependant, jeune fille, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'envisager un tel avenir vous rende heureuse. Vous êtes bien sombre ces temps derniers. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me parler ?

— Je ne crois pas, tante Amelia, dit-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Même vous ne pouvez tout réparer.

— Ma chère petite fille, dis-je soudain émue par sa voix brisée. Vous aurait-on fait du mal ? Est-ce à l'école ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ne pas savoir est à mon avis la pire des choses.

— Vraiment ? Dit-elle (et elle me fixa soudain droit dans les yeux). Ne pas savoir est la pire des choses ? Je le crois aussi, tante Amelia. Alors pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi je vous ressemble tellement si Ramsès n'est pas mon père ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-on Sennia Emerson alors que je suis manifestement égyptienne ? Pourquoi y a-t-il tant d'ombres sur mes origines ?

— Sennia…

— J'ai bien quelques idées, continua-t-elle amèrement. Après tout, je n'avais que six ans quand j'ai appris la signification du mot "bâtarde"— dès que vous m'avez mise à l'école, tante Amélia.

Je ne m'en souvenais que trop bien.

Nous ne connaissions pas la véritable date de naissance de l'enfant que nous avions recueillie, aussi avions-nous arbitrairement choisi un jour de septembre pour célébrer son anniversaire. Le jour de ses six ans, la fillette nous avait annoncé qu'elle entendait désormais être traitée selon la dignité de cet âge vénérable. Quant à moi, j'avais considéré que c'était un âge idéal pour commencer l'école.

J'avais toujours été persuadée que l'enseignement pluridisciplinaire des écoles anglaises était le meilleur d'Égypte. La plupart des autres – et en particulier, celui de la mission américaine – mettaient bien trop l'accent sur la religion et ni Emerson ni moi ne tenions à ce que Sennia devienne une fervente méthodiste. Je n'avais rien contre les méthodistes mais jusqu'ici nous n'en avions pas dans la famille. J'eus donc un entretien avec le directeur de l'école anglaise du Caire pour lui annoncer que notre pupille allait faire partie de ses élèves. Comme tout le monde, il connaissait notre famille – en particulier la situation délicate de Sennia – et cet impertinent avait osé suggérer qu'elle serait plus à sa place à Sainte Marie – l'école indigène. Bien entendu, j'avais balayé ses objections.

Mais Sennia avait eu des difficultés à s'adapter. Les autres élèves l'avaient donc insultée…

— Je suis désolée, dis-je seulement. Je l'ignorais.

— Et souvenez-vous de ce Noël il y a deux ans, cet homme horrible – vous savez, le grand-père de Suzanne – Il m'a traitée d' »enfant de la main gauche » avec un gloussement immonde.

— Sennia, dis-je en l'entourant de mon bras, n'y pensez plus. Sir William Portmanteau est un homme borné aux idées étroites, et je sais bien qu'il y en a beaucoup comme lui – mais ma chérie, leur opinion n'a pas la moindre importance.

— Le professeur était vraiment furieux, n'est-ce pas ? Dit la jeune fille en souriant à ce souvenir. Quand il a renversé son verre de vin, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait frapper ce vilain bonhomme. Et Ramsès était devenu complètement blanc, tout pétrifié, comme toujours quand il est fou de rage. Et puis il a dit que j'étais sa bien-aimée petite sœur adoptive. Vous vous rappelez ?

— Oui, ma chérie, je me rappelle, et c'est exactement ce que vous êtes, dis-je en la serrant contre moi. Nous n'avons jamais complètement pu éradiquer cette rumeur qui a couru dès le début lorsque Ramsès vous a prise sous son aile pour vous amener chez nous. Vous étiez orpheline et nous vous avons adoptée. Certains êtres sans conscience sont incapables de comprendre l'amour et – je me réfère à Ramsès – la noblesse d'âme. C'est une loi commune vous savez, que la médisance soit souvent plus forte que la vérité.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tante Amelia, je ne m'attache plus à ces accusations. Oncle Sethos m'a dit un jour que lui aussi était un bâtard – un frère "de la main gauche" du professeur…

— Il vous a dit cela ? Hoquetai-je.

— Oui. Il s'est montré très gentil et compréhensif. Et je sais qu'il me comprenait parce qu'il avait vécu la même chose. Il dit qu'on nous appelle les "enfants de l'amour". C'est un joli terme non ? Il dit que nous sommes obligés de nous battre, mais aussi que nous devenons plus forts car ce que nous obtenons de la vie, nous ne le devons qu'à nous-mêmes. Vous le croyez aussi, tante Amelia ? Fit-elle avec passion.

— Oui, mon enfant, certainement.

— Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous parler, tante Amelia, dit Sennia d'une voix plus calme. Je viens justement de finir un livre d'Edward Morgan Foster qui s'appelle _La Route des Indes_ et la devise de l'auteur est : « L'important est de communiquer ». Il a raison, n'est-ce pas ? Son livre traite du conflit des différentes cultures – anglaise, indienne et musulmane – à travers la relation ambiguë qui lie une touriste britannique à un Indien pendant l'occupation anglaise…

— Mon Dieu, Sennia, m'écriai-je quelque peu offusquée. Est-ce une lecture appropriée ?

— Je n'ai pas tout compris, dit-elle sereinement, mais le livre témoigne surtout de l'antipathie de Forster pour l'impérialisme tout en détaillant les diverses attitudes qui peuvent créer des barrières raciales entre les hommes. J'ai donc trouvé cela très approprié à ma situation.

Elle fit une pause oratoire, puis ajouta :

— En parlant de communiquer, tante Amélia, pourquoi ai-je les mêmes yeux que vous et le même teint que Ramsès ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

— Et qu'avez-vous répondu à cela ? Demanda Emerson effondré.

Nous étions réunis, Nefret, Ramsès, Emerson et moi-même dans le salon où nous attendions l'arrivée tardive de David et sa famille. Deux heures auparavant, il nous avait prévenus par téléphone d'une double crevaison qui les retarderait. J'avais fait garder pour eux un souper froid et nous patientions devant un feu ardent qui luttait vainement contre l'humidité ambiante. La journée avait été pluvieuse.

Nefret était pelotonnée sur le canapé devant l'âtre, les pieds ramenés sous elle, le dos appuyé contre Ramsès. Quant à moi, je croyais davantage aux bienfaits réconfortants du whisky-soda et sirotais avec délectation mon second verre. Pour occuper le temps, j'avais entrepris de narrer ma récente entrevue avec Sennia. Ils m'avaient écoutée avec des sentiments mitigés. Ramsès restait silencieux, le regard fixé sur le feu. Emerson, très agité, parcourait le salon à grands pas, tout en remplissant sa pipe d'un tabac noir qu'il éparpillait un peu partout. Seule Nefret me regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes – la chère petite se montrait facilement émotive.

— Pauvre Petit Oiseau, dit-elle en utilisant le surnom égyptien de Sennia. J'ai lu le livre dont elle parle, Mère – et elle a dû le prendre dans ma chambre d'ailleurs – et je comprends qu'il l'ait émue. Edward Foster est parfois jugé révolutionnaire mais il écrit avec humour et lucidité. Il vous plairait, Père, parce qu'il insiste sur la nécessité de séparer la réalité des apparences et de garder sa liberté de pensée en dehors de tout système imposé.

— Un révolutionnaire ? Gronda Emerson. Crénom. Je me demande pourquoi vous ne contrôlez pas davantage les lectures de Sennia, Peabody. Mais là n'est pas la question. Que diable avez-vous répondu à Sennia ?

— Qu'elle était la fille de Percy, mon neveu, dis-je calmement.

— Nom de Dieu ! Hurla Emerson.

— Calmez-vous, mon cher, dis-je sans même prendre la peine de relever son incongruité. Il m'était impossible de prétendre que la ressemblance entre elle et moi – ou entre Ramsès et elle – n'existait que dans son imagination. D'ailleurs, comme vous le savez, je ne mens jamais aussi une vérité partielle m'a paru être la solution évidente. J'ai dit à Sennia que Percy était son père et que – hum – il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec nous, et aussi qu'il était mort durant la guerre.

— Quelle a été la réaction de Sennia ? Demanda Ramsès d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée, sans quitter le feu des yeux.

— Elle a juste ouvert de grands yeux – et n'a rien demandé d'autre, ajoutai-je après un instant.

— Elle n'a donc pas parlé de sa mère ? S'étonna Nefret.

— Non, dis-je, mais pour clore le sujet, j'ai ajouté de moi-même que sa mère était Égyptienne – et qu'elle était morte il y bien longtemps.

— Je crois que Sennia se souvient un peu d'elle, dit Ramsès, et aussi de la vieille aveugle qu'elle prend pour sa grand-mère.

— Sennia n'avait que deux ans lorsque nous l'avons recueillie, rappelai-je. Ses souvenirs ne peuvent être précis.

L'arrivée de la voiture de David interrompit la conversation. Nous nous précipitâmes tous pour accueillir les arrivants à la porte. J'étais heureuse de revoir le cher garçon, toujours semblable à lui-même – bien qu'il ait presque quarante ans, il restait pour moi le petit-fils de mon très cher ami Abdullah. En réalité, David ressemblait beaucoup à Ramsès avec sa haute taille, son teint mat et ses yeux sombres et veloutés, mais l'âge l'avait davantage marqué que mon fils. Ses épais cheveux noirs grisonnaient aux tempes, de fines stries marquaient en éventail le coin de ses yeux et deux rides profondes cernaient sa bouche. Malgré son regard doux et franc, la maturité lui avait donné un air sévère. De plus, David boitait depuis la guerre, et il souffrait souvent des séquelles de son infirmité. Il me vint soudain à l'esprit que cette blessure à la jambe – dont il avait failli mourir – lui était venue par la faute de Percy et ma bouche se pinça.

Loin de partager mes sombres réminiscences, David inclina sa haute taille pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me mis à rire :

— Mon cher garçon, je me sens une vraie naine quand vous vous cassez ainsi en deux pour m'embrasser, m'exclamai-je tout en le serrant contre moi.

— Que c'est bon de vous retrouver, tante Amelia, s'écria David. Puis-je vous demander de m'excuser un moment afin de monter ma Belle au Bois Dormant de fille dans son lit ? Elle s'est endormie dans la voiture et je ne pense pas…

— Laisse, je vais la prendre, dit Ramsès avec une vigoureuse claque dans le dos de son ami d'enfance. Tu m'accompagnes, Nefret ?

— Oui, chéri, répondit-elle en le suivant après avoir embrassé David et Lia. J'ai fait installer pour elle un lit dans la chambre de Charla.

— Bonsoir, tante Amélia, dit Lia en m'embrassant à son tour. Je suis contente de vous revoir. La route a été longue.

Je regardai ma nièce par alliance avec affection. La fille d'Evelyn était le portrait craché de sa mère, et ma très chère amie lui avait donné mon prénom. Pour éviter toute ambiguïté – Emerson en colère hurlait mon prénom « Amelia » d'une voix terrifiante – nous avions utilisé pour elle diverses variantes au cours des années, « La Petite Amelia », puis « Melia » avant que « Lia » ne raccourcisse définitivement son prénom à l'âge de dix-huit ans.

Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, la jeune femme offrait la parfaite image d'une jeune Anglaise de bonne famille, mais elle avait su s'affirmer pour épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré la différence de leurs situations respectives. Ils étaient mariés depuis quatorze ans et avaient l'air heureux. Je savais que David, suite à son implication dans la naissance du mouvement nationaliste, n'était plus le bienvenu en Égypte – peut-être souffrait-il de cet exil, mais aucune vie n'est exempte de soucis.

— Comment va Dollie ? demanda Emerson après avoir entraîné les arrivants au salon. David, mon garçon, comment avez-vous pu abandonner votre fils dans un de ces foutus collèges anglais ? Je considère que…

— Nous connaissons parfaitement votre opinion sur les collèges anglais, Emerson, coupai-je sans ambages. Venez vous réchauffer et vous restaurer devant le feu, mes chers enfants, vous avez l'air frigorifiés.

— Quelle est donc cette nouvelle voiture, David ? Demanda Emerson, qui s'était approché de la fenêtre.

— Une Citroën 5HP— HP pour _horse power_, répondit David.

— Vous avez acheté une voiture française ? Éructa Emerson.

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur chéri, dit gaiement Lia en lui prenant le bras, ce petit bijou a été construit ici-même, en Angleterre, dans l'usine _Citroën Cars Ltd_ de Slough.

— C'est dans le Berkshire, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je aimablement. J'ai lu que l'astronome William Herschel y a construit au siècle dernier un télescope pour tracer la première véritable carte de l'univers.

— Mais enfin, Peabody, grogna Emerson en secouant la tête, quel est l'intérêt de cette foutue information ?

— Vous avez raison, tante Amélia, dit David en riant. Il y a bel et bien à Slough un monument pour commémorer la prouesse d'Herschel. Sinon cette voiture est le début d'une vraie démocratisation de l'automobile, vous savez. Elle consomme si peu d'essence et d'huile que cela rend son coût d'entretien très raisonnable.

— Et elle a été conçue pour plaire aux femmes, ajouta Lia. J'aime beaucoup sa mobilité et sa finition soignée.

— Seigneur ! S'exclama Emerson avec un regard horrifié.

Je ne relevai même pas. Emerson a une attitude très antiféministe en ce qui concerne les voitures. Je dois avouer que mes premiers essais avec un volant n'avaient pas été très prometteurs mais conduire ne m'intéressait pas. Nefret, tout au contraire, maîtrisait parfaitement. Quant à Emerson, c'était un véritable danger public, mais il refusait de le reconnaître. Je trouvais cependant amusant que Lia soit devenue une fervente automobiliste et plutôt touchant que David ait choisi sa voiture pour plaire à son épouse.

Lorsque Ramsès et Nefret redescendirent, les nouveaux arrivants attaquèrent leur souper tardif avec appétit, une macédoine de légumes, du bœuf froid et du stilton. Tout en mangeant, ils nous donnèrent des nouvelles des parents de Lia. Walter, bien que plus jeune qu'Emerson, avait eu quelques soucis cardiaques récemment. Son médecin lui avait conseillé de se reposer.

— Se reposer ? Explosa Emerson. Grotesque. Ce pauvre Walter ne fait que cela depuis quarante ans et voyez où ça l'a mené. Un vrai petit vieux de faible santé aux cheveux dégarnis – hum – Excusez-moi, Lia.

— Pauvre Papa, s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Mais je sais qu'il vous a déjà entendu émettre cette opinion, professeur chéri. N'empêche, il ne possède pas votre belle santé et Maman s'inquiète à son sujet. Et puis, elle vieillit elle aussi.

— Laissons-là ces réflexions démoralisantes sur l'âge et le temps qui passe, dis-je fermement. Parlons plutôt de vous, David, que faites-vous en ce moment ?

— J'ai terminé récemment un gros travail assez prenant, dit-il en souriant. Lia et moi avons dû nous rendre plusieurs fois en France. J'ai maintenant quelques semaines libres. Avez-vous vu combien s'aggrave cette histoire autour de Toutankhamon ?

— Les journalistes sont de vrais vautours, à se repaître ainsi des cadavres, grogna Emerson.

— Quelle horreur.

— La presse voit lord Carnarvon comme la première victime de la malédiction, dit Lia sans perdre son bel appétit. C'est plutôt logique. N'était-il pas le commanditaire et donc le véritable responsable de la violation du repos royal ?

— La suite des événements n'a pu que combler les journalistes avides de sensationnel – les morts inexpliquées continuent.

— Qui sont les derniers ? Demanda David.

— Le demi-frère de lord Carnarvon, le secrétaire d'Howard et le professeur Hugh Evelyn-White, un collaborateur qui fut l'un des premiers à pénétrer dans la chambre mortuaire.

— Oui, j'ai vu cela, dit David. Celui qui s'est pendu en prétendant succomber à la malédiction, n'est-ce pas ?

— David, mon garçon, vous me décevez, protesta Emerson. Lisez-vous aussi toutes ces inepties ?

— Quel hypocrite vous faites, Emerson, dis-je sévèrement. Vous les lisez également.

— Par pure curiosité scientifique, dit-il d'un ton pédant – qui fit que Nefret et Lia explosèrent de rire. Et puis, nous étions là à l'ouverture de la tombe, ma chère. Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a jamais eu ni porte d'or ni inscription maléfique telle que : « La mort frappera de ses ailes agiles celui qui osera troubler le repos du roi ». C'est de la pure invention.

— Cette tombe est pourtant une merveilleuse découverte, dit David les yeux rêveurs. Je n'oublierai jamais le plaisir que j'ai eu à peindre ce coffre il y a deux ans. J'ai conservé ma peinture, vous savez. Personne ne l'a vue – à part oncle Walter et tante Evelyn. L'_Illustrated London News _l'aurait certainement achetée mais, sans permission officielle d'en disposer, je n'ai pas jugé utile de leur en parler.

— Vous avez très bien fait, dis-je avec sincérité, en repensant au stratagème dont Sethos avait usé pour obtenir que David puisse peindre son coffre malgré l'ostracisme dont nous étions frappés.

— Carnarvon a vendu au Times toutes les photographies que Burton a prises, dit Emerson maussade. Les autres journaux étaient furieux.

— Ils se sont rattrapés avec la malédiction, dis-je. Un nouvel article paraît chaque semaine avec une théorie différente. J'ai étudié en détail les divers cas. La plupart des victimes semblent atteintes de maladie, aussi la presse évoque-t-elle le plus souvent un virus mortel resté captif de la tombe pendant trois mille ans.

— Pourrait-il avoir été transmis par des chauves-souris ? Proposa Lia

— Je garantis personnellement qu'il n'y avait aucune chauve-souris dans la tombe, grogna Emerson en secouant la tête.

— Ah, fit-elle d'un ton déçu.

— C'est le trésor qui pose un problème, remarqua David. Tant d'or ne peut qu'attirer les convoitises.

— Ce noblaillon en avait la tête enflée, cracha Emerson, l'or, la gloire – bah. Il a cru qu'il pourrait tout garder.

— Vous êtes un peu injuste, Père, dit Ramsès, toujours équitable. Carter était d'accord pour que la totalité de la tombe reste au musée du Caire mais il souhaitait aussi que son commanditaire reçoive du gouvernement égyptien une compensation.

— Mais le gouvernement n'a pas l'argent nécessaire, protesta David. Je sais que certains nationalistes souhaitent que le trésor soit vendu pour épurer la dette nationale.

— Je pense, annonça sereinement Nefret, créer – et doter – une fondation qui se nommera « Fondation pour l'Exploration et la Préservation des Antiquités Égyptiennes ». Cela permettrait dans le futur à de nombreuses expéditions de pouvoir faire des fouilles en Égypte.

— Quelle superbe idée, Nefret.

— Humph, grommela Emerson qui estimait être le seul apte à mener des fouilles sur tout le territoire égyptien.

— Et ton hôpital pour femmes au Caire ? Demanda Lia. Comment cela se passe-t-il depuis ton départ ?

— J'ai sur place deux médecins qui s'en occupent, répondit-elle, ainsi que dans les autres cliniques. Je t'expliquerai.

— Carter et Carnarvon se sont estimés spoliés de leurs droits sur la tombe, reprit Ramsès.

— Ils ont pourtant exploité à outrance leurs droits sur les photographies et publications, ricana Emerson. Depuis la mort de Carnarvon, c'est sa veuve qui en a hérité.

— Saviez-vous que depuis février dernier la présence des femmes a été interdite dans la tombe ? Cela a créé pas mal de problèmes diplomatiques avec la Grande Bretagne et l'Amérique.

— Et le violent pamphlet de Carter contre les autorités égyptiennes n'a rien arrangé, s'exclama Emerson avec passion. Le malheureux n'a vraiment aucun tact.

Nous connaissions tous le caractère d'Emerson. Personne ne releva l'incongruité de l'entendre se plaindre du manque de tact d'autrui.

— Lorsque Pierre Lacau – c'est l'actuel directeur du Service des Antiquités, expliquai-je à Lia, a ordonné de fermer la tombe, Howard a refusé de lui en remettre la clef.

— J'ai entendu dire que Carter avait quitté l'Égypte, dit David.

— Oui, dis-je. Il serait actuellement en Amérique.

— En êtes-vous certaine, tante Amélia ? Je croyais que votre ami journaliste, Kevin O'Connor, était parti le traquer au château de Highclere, dans le Berkshire, où il séjournait avec lady Evelyn et sa mère, la veuve de Carnarvon.

— C'est O'Connell et pas O'Connor, rectifiai-je machinalement. J'avais remarqué que ce voyou d'Irlandais n'écrivait plus ces derniers temps. Il est donc à Highclere ? Nous connaissons aussi son remplaçant, Jason Anderson et…

— Ne vous vantez pas de vos douteuses fréquentations, Amelia, coupa froidement Emerson.

— J'ai appris à Paris la mort de Jacques de Morgan, dit David.

L'intervention pleine de tact de David m'empêcha de rectifier l'injuste accusation d'Emerson. Durant un moment de silence, nous évoquâmes le Français que nous avions bien connu. Lorsque nous l'avions rencontré pour la première fois en 1892, il remplaçait Eugène Grebault en tant que directeur du Service des Antiquités. Il effectuait aussi des fouilles sur la nécropole de Dahchoûr où il eut la chance de mettre la main sur le trésor des princesses royales dans des circonstances que nous seuls connaissions. Tandis qu'Emerson marmonnait de façon inaudible, Ramsès croisa mon regard et eut un léger sourire.

— Les bijoux des princesses, dit-il seulement.

— A propos de bijoux, dit David en mettant la main à sa poche, que pensez-vous de ceci ?

Sur sa paume brillait un anneau d'or dont l'élément central était un scarabée sacré égyptien avec l'emblème de Neb-kheperou-rê.

Jurant comme un charretier, Emerson se leva d'un bond pour arracher l'objet de la main de David. Il le mit en pleine lumière et poussa une exclamation. Je remarquai aussitôt que l'anneau était quelque peu différent de celui que nous avions trouvé. Les petites pattes griffues de l'insecte s'étalaient à vide sur l'anneau d'or, sans le globe rouge qui symbolisait le soleil – mais je ne vis pas où cette observation nous menait.

— D'où tenez-vous cela, David ? Demanda Emerson.

— Je l'ai acheté à Paris, répondit David. C'est un faux, comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, mais c'est du travail soigné. C'est le serviteur égyptien du défunt professeur Lafleur qui me l'a vendu. Ali et moi nous – hum – nous connaissions autrefois – du temps d'Abd el-Hamed, ajouta-t-il à contrecœur.

— Comment Ali avait-il obtenu ce scarabée ? demanda Emerson sans relever la gêne manifeste de David qui n'aimait guère, on le comprend, se souvenir qu'il avait, étant jeune, travaillé sous les ordres du plus fameux faussaire de Gourna.

— Il l'a volé, répondit David sereinement. Il m'a dit l'avoir trouvé dans les affaires de son maître après son décès. Croyant plus ou moins celui-ci frappé par la malédiction, je présume qu'il a préféré se débarrasser de cet encombrant objet, sans pour autant perdre l'occasion d'en tirer profit.

— Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas vendu à un collectionneur ?

— Dans ce cas, il aurait dû en expliquer la provenance, professeur.

Sur un signe de son père, Ramsès se leva et sortit un moment, avant de revenir avec le scarabée que nous avions trouvé dans la roseraie. Stupéfait, David l'examina avec attention tandis qu'Emerson expliquait brièvement les tenants et aboutissants de notre découverte.

— Le vôtre est plus raffiné, s'exclama enfin David, mais c'est le même signe et le même cartouche. Que c'est curieux.

— Le scarabée symbolise le soleil levant, rappela Emerson en arpentant nerveusement la pièce, les mains dans le dos. Il s'agit aussi du motif le plus répandu dans l'orfèvrerie antique.

— Après le tintouin qu'a provoqué la découverte de la tombe, de faux bijoux à l'effigie de Toutankhamon doivent se vendre plus qu'aisément, dis-je.

— Les faussaires utilisent de l'or, de l'ambre et des lapis-lazuli, remarqua Ramsès. Et le style correspond parfaitement à la XVIIIème dynastie. Ce n'est pas du travail d'amateur.

— Pourquoi se compliquer la tâche avec des modèles différents ? Demandai-je.

— Sans doute pour éviter de noyer le marché, grommela Emerson. Ce type d'anneaux est assez commun et servait d'amulette – un mot qui dérive de l'arabe _hamalet _qui signifie porter – et désignait tout objet que les nobles et les pharaons portaient sur le corps, aussi bien de leur vivant qu'après leur mort, afin d'en recevoir pouvoir et protection. Une momie royale peut receler plus de deux cents amulettes et bijoux.

— Mais pourquoi choisir un si horrible insecte ? Demanda Lia d'un ton dégouté.

— Horrible ? S'exclama Emerson surpris. Quelle idée. Kheper, le scarabée, était un animal sacré qui symbolisait le renouveau, et donc le devenir d'une vie nouvelle. Les anciens Égyptiens associaient le scarabée aux forces génératrices du soleil et voyaient en lui un signe d'immortalité. En fait, les pharaons pensaient que le scarabée mâle s'autofécondait, d'où l'idée d'une perpétuelle renaissance. Ils croyaient aussi que le fait d'écraser un scarabée portait malheur. Il existe une amulette dite "scarabée du cœur" qui était taillée en jaspe ou autre pierre verte, couleur de la renaissance, pour être posée sur la poitrine des momies. D'autres scarabées, comme ceux-ci, sont plutôt en lapis-lazuli ou en pâte de verre émaillé lorsqu'ils sont montés en bague ou en pendentif.

— Si nous possédons deux de ces scarabées, dis-je pour couper les explications d'Emerson et le recentrer sur le sujet, il doit y en avoir des centaines qui circulent. Il faut aller enquêter à Londres comme nous l'avions décidé.

Curieusement, après ces paroles sensées, la discussion dégénéra aussitôt pour savoir qui irait et qui resterait. Vu l'heure tardive, je décidai donc de clore la séance afin de calmer les esprits. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de ramener le calme.

Je retins cependant David avant qu'il ne suive son épouse :

— Mon cher garçon, dis-je, vous avez dit tout à l'heure que Kevin O'Connell s'était rendu à Highclere pour y rencontrer Howard Carter. Comment le savez-vous ?

— J'ai rencontré votre Irlandais à la gare de Paddington alors que j'y accompagnais un ami qui partait prendre les eaux à Bath, répondit David sans se faire prier. Mr O'Connell m'a reconnu et salué. Je lui ai parlé de la malédiction, et il m'a dit se rendre dans le Berkshire afin d'interviewer Carter à Highclere, ainsi que la fille et la veuve de Carnarvon. Pourquoi aurait-il menti ?

— Je ne sais pas dis-je, mais Kevin va être déçu car Howard se trouve actuellement à New-York, du moins à ce que j'en sais, ajoutai-je songeuse tout en souhaitant bonne nuit à David.

**Lettre Collection M**

_Chère Amelia_

_Nous avons bien reçu votre télégramme qui demandait des précisions concernant Thomas. Je comprends que la nouvelle vous ait surpris. Á dire vrai, j'ai été surprise aussi. Je ne pensais pas avoir l'instinct maternel. Comme je vous l'ai indiqué, j'ai rencontré Thomas en voulant écrire une série d'articles sur les Onontagés et l'évolution de leurs droits depuis le vote par le Congrès de l' « _Indian Citizenship Act _». Je rencontre beaucoup de difficultés pour obtenir des renseignements. La façon dont les autorités entendent la liberté de la presse laisse à désirer – mais ceci est un autre sujet._

_Thomas était gravement malade la première fois où je l'ai vu – fièvre accablante et respiration sifflante, une pneumonie d'après les médecins. Je n'avais pas Nefret sous la main, ni des assassins aux trousses, mais la situation m'a bien sûr rappelé mon inoubliable aventure à Louxor avec Seth et la dahabieh. Peut-être souffre-je définitivement d'un complexe à la Florence Nightingale ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a été impossible d'abandonner cet orphelin, et je suis restée près de lui durant toute la durée de ses soins. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi Seth a accepté que nous l'adoptions. Peut-être a-t-il lui aussi des raisons personnelles et difficilement discernables ? Ils s'entendent bien. D'ailleurs ils se ressemblent – physiquement déjà mais surtout dans l'expression et la façon d'être…_

_On parle beaucoup de Toutankhamon par ici, il y a au Met des conférences et des expositions sur les objets découverts dans la tombe. Je vais me rendre à l'une d'elles prochainement. La prétendue malédiction attire les foules avides de sensations. Les journalistes d'ici ont une imagination délirante et prétendent que le naufrage du RMS (Royal Mail Steamer) Titanic il y a treize ans mettait déjà en cause une momie maudite. Il paraîtrait que, en sus de ses 2500 passagers, l'ex-géant des mers transportait de l'or, des diamants et… la momie d'une voyante du règne d'Aménophis IV qui possédait encore toutes ses amulettes. L'une d'entre elles, sous l'effigie du dieu Osiris, portait l'inscription fatidique : « Réveille-toi du sommeil dans lequel tu es plongée. Le regard de tes yeux triomphera de tout ce qui est entrepris contre toi. » _

_C'est très curieux n'est-ce pas ?... _

_Une momie aurait provoqué le naufrage du Titanic ? _

La crédulité des Américains me consterna mais, en ouvrant le journal, je dus constater, à mon grand regret, que les Britanniques n'étaient pas en reste. Une femme prétendait avoir été visitée durant son sommeil par la momie de Toutankhamon et un long article du _Daily Yell_ – signé Jason Anderson – détaillait les élucubrations de cette malheureuse.

Je repoussai le journal avec mépris. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en lire davantage. Si ce journaleux en était réduit à de telles extrémités, il ne devait pas y avoir de nouveau cadavre. C'était décevant pour mon enquête mais d'un autre côté, le fait était plutôt rassurant.

Je me trouvais seule dans le salon et en profitais pour écouter un disque que David et Lia m'avaient offert à leur arrivée la veille au soir. C'était un opéra du compositeur italien Gioacchino Antonio Rossini, le _Barbiere di Siviglia._ Les riches sonorités de la langue de Dante ne m'étaient pas inconnues.

J'avais appris l'italien au cours de ma jeunesse studieuse auprès de mon père et, après son décès, j'avais espéré pouvoir utiliser ce don durant mon voyage autour du monde. En réalité, je n'avais visité que Rome, où j'avais sauvé une jeune Anglaise en détresse, Evelyn Forbes.

Ensemble, nous étions partie pour l'Égypte où nous avions rencontré notre destin…

Soudain la nostalgie m'envahit, et j'éteignis le gramophone.

**Manuscrit H**

— Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua Ramsès en regardant David.

— Les dernières semaines ont été plutôt dures, avoua son ami en frottant ses yeux las. Et puis voyager avec Evvie n'est jamais une sinécure. Elle a vraiment de l'énergie à revendre. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'étincelles avec Charla.

— Oh, dit Ramsès avec un sourire, ma fille est également spéciale, dans son genre. Tu as vu comment les jumeaux ont récupéré leur scarabée, n'est-ce pas ? Mère dirait que, à travers nos enfants, nous payons pour nos anciens péchés – Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je paye davantage que toi avec mes quatre enfants, gémit David en faisant une grimace comique. Dollie est un garçon tranquille – et la vie n'est pas facile pour lui au _Winchester College_. Il est à moitié Égyptien, alors tu imagines. Niveau études, il a des compensations. Il a un tel don pour les chiffres.

— Père prétend que Dollie est déjà inscrit à Cambridge pour étudier les mathématiques au _Trinity College_.

— Oui, admit David. C'est une idée d'oncle Walter.

— Il a raison, dit Ramsès. L'intelligence de ton fils est remarquable et doit être encouragée. Et que deviennent tes deux derniers ?

— John et Myriam sont restés avec leurs grands parents. Ils en sont tous ravis bien que Lia soit réticente à l'idée de les abandonner trop longtemps. C'est curieux de parler ainsi toi et moi. Ne sommes-nous pas terriblement domestiqués ?

— Le temps passe, dit Ramsès, tout change.

— Après la guerre, remarqua David d'une voix étrangement atone, je ne souhaitais plus rien d'autre que vivre en paix avec Lia, pouvoir élever nos enfants, peindre et sculpter en toute liberté. J'ai obtenu tout cela. Et pourtant…

— Et pourtant l'Égypte te manque, compléta Ramsès en hochant la tête. Je te comprends. Elle me manque à moi aussi.

— C'est plus compliqué que cela, avoua David. Je suis si déçu par la politique en Égypte, Ramsès. L'avènement du nationalisme n'a pas apporté à mon pays l'épanouissement que j'en attendais. Rien n'a vraiment changé.

— Si, tout change, répéta Ramsès, mais parfois de façon insidieuse, surtout quand il s'agit des mentalités. Nous vivons des temps faciles – quelque peu insouciants même – mais je crains qu'un avenir plus sombre ne nous attende. Les Allemands ont été vaincus et la signature du traité de Versailles leur a imposé de lourdes réparations de guerre en faveur de la France. C'est inquiétant. Les sommes dues sont si astronomiques que le gouvernement du Reich a organisé sa propre banqueroute il y a trois ans pour se soustraire aux premiers remboursements. En guise de représailles, la France occupe la Ruhr depuis l'an passé et prive l'Allemagne de son charbon.

— L'Angleterre n'a-t-elle pas condamné l'occupation française ? Demanda David.

— Tout est si hypocrite, soupira Ramsès. Notre gouvernement ne critique pas tant le but que les moyens utilisés par les Français, prétendant que le chômage britannique serait lié. Nos dirigeants ne perdent pas de vue leur propre intérêt. En fait, ils offrent à l'Allemagne de lui prêter de nouveaux capitaux, de diminuer sa dette, d'échelonner les remboursements en s'inspirant du plan Dawes des Américains.

— Ils ont aussi proposé un épurement par le biais d'hypothèques sur leurs industries et chemins de fer, dit David. Tu crois que les Allemands vont accepter ?

— Ils y seront obligés mais imagine un peu les rancœurs que nous allons ainsi créer. Je te le dis, David, l'avenir m'inquiète.

— Tu es bien pessimiste, dit David en regardant son ami avec des yeux surpris. D'après ce que j'en ai vu, les Français n'ont pas ces arrière-pensées en vivant leurs années folles. L'esprit est à la liberté. Tante Amelia a été une pionnière de l'émancipation féminine mais désormais toute femme moderne connaît l'ivresse de conduire une automobile, la liberté de se couper les cheveux, de se maquiller et de fumer en public.

— Voilà toute une génération éprise de mouvement, de vitesse et de frénésie, dit Ramsès en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Á mon avis, tout cela finira en catastrophe. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Sethos disait dans une de ses lettres que : "les années à venir vont être glorieuses mais qu'il faut en profiter vite."

— Où est-il actuellement ? Demanda David avec un sourire. (Il connaissait le sentiment ambivalent de son ami envers son oncle.)

— A New-York, répondit Ramsès sans s'étendre.

— Que penses-tu de cette histoire de faux scarabées ? Dit David pour changer de sujet.

— Pour moi, je dirais qu'ils tombent à point pour distraire mes parents, admit Ramsès avec un soupir. Père est enragé à l'idée d'être coincé en Angleterre loin de la tombe de Toutankhamon – même si elle a été refermée – et Mère broie du noir dès qu'on évoque devant elle le temps qui passe. Imagine un peu : Même Abdullah en rêve lui parle de ses cheveux blancs.

— Oh, s'exclama David choqué, Jamais mon grand-père ne dirait quelque chose d'aussi indélicat.

— Je plaisante, dit Ramsès avec un sourire. Ce bon vieil Abdullah a évoqué le sujet avec toute la galanterie que tu peux imaginer. Dis-moi, David, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas toi et moi à Londres poser quelques questions au sujet de ces scarabées ? Crois-tu que tu pourrais convaincre Lia de te laisser filer ?

— Et toi Nefret ? Rétorqua David les yeux brillants.

— Ce n'est pas Nefret qui m'inquiète, avoua Ramsès. Ce sera Mère le vrai problème.

Les garçons – quel que soit leur âge, David et Ramsès resteraient toujours « les garçons » pour moi – étaient partis depuis deux jours, aussi heureux que des écoliers en vadrouille. Nefret et Lia semblaient satisfaites de tenir entre elles de longs conciliabules. Seul Emerson restait frustré et furieux. Son caractère emporté m'était familier mais je crus cependant nécessaire de lui rappeler que sa présence à Amarna avait été démocratiquement approuvée – à l'unanimité moins une voix. Curieusement, il prit assez mal ma remarque sensée.

— Ne me rappelez pas ce vote ridicule, Peabody, siffla-t-il. Vous l'avez fait exprès. Je sais parfaitement que vous ne souhaitiez pas aller à Londres et que vous avez sciemment manipulé Ramsès et Nefret selon je-ne-sais quel plan ridicule…

— Je ne souhaitais pas aller à Londres, Emerson, coupai-je, parce qu'il est évident qu'il n'y a rien à découvrir chez les revendeurs habituels. David et Ramsès passeront simplement quelques jours ensemble, libérés de leurs responsabilités.

— Ah, s'écria-t-il en arpentant le salon à grands pas. Vous avouez donc vos manigances. Je n'en attendais pas moins – Humph. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils ne trouveront rien ?

— Voyons, mon chéri, c'est l'évidence même, affirmai-je sereinement. Celui qui a monté une telle escroquerie ne déposera rien chez un simple revendeur. J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Si Sethos n'était pas retiré des affaires criminelles, ce serait bien là une opération à sa mesure. Á mon avis, Emerson, ce sont des ventes privées, organisées par quelqu'un qui possède un carnet de clients aussi riches que peu scrupuleux.

— Et comment diable en êtes-vous arrivée à une conclusion aussi outrancière ? Demanda Emerson d'un ton sceptique – mais il mit fin à ses déambulations pour s'asseoir en face de moi.

— Il y a un petit quelque chose de – disons personnel dans cette affaire, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que deux faux scarabées soient si vite arrivés entre nos mains ? Le lien entre eux m'échappe encore. Sans compter cette histoire de poupées qui continue à me turlupiner.

— Vous mélangez tout, grommela Emerson. Je ne vois absolument pas le rôle de vos satanées poupées dans une escroquerie financière à grande échelle qui se serait montée autour de la tombe de Toutankhamon.

— Moi non plus, dis-je et c'est bien le problème. Mais revenons plutôt aux scarabées. D'abord le nôtre…

— Il ne s'agit pas réellement du nôtre, mais plutôt de celui de Charla et David John, souligna Emerson d'une voix sarcastique.

— Ne chipotez pas ce détail, dis-je sévèrement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à accepter sans frémir les risques inconsidérés qu'ont courus ces deux enfants. Il n'empêche qu'un inconnu a pénétré dans notre parc durant la nuit – et probablement pour rencontrer quelqu'un de la maison. Les enfants ont trouvé des traces de pas depuis le mur d'enceinte du fond du parc jusqu'à la maison. Ils prétendent avoir intercepté un homme avec un long manteau sombre.

— Très mélodramatique, souligna Emerson grognon.

— Et je vous rappelle que le complice inconnu s'est ensuite introduit dans la chambre de David John pour récupérer le scarabée égaré. Á mon avis –

— Bon Dieu, rugit Emerson, vous avez raison. Au lieu de perdre notre temps à Londres, nous pouvons aussi bien tendre un piège au traître qui se trouve dans notre domesticité. Humph, ajouta-t-il après un moment Je n'aime pas cette idée, Peabody.

— Moi non plus, dis-je franchement, mais c'est une épreuve nécessaire. Nous avons sous notre toit quatre enfants à protéger, sans compter deux innocentes jeunes femmes, aussi nous devons être vigilants. Qui mieux que vous, mon cher Emerson, pourrait débusquer ce traître ?

— Que manigancez-vous, Peabody ? Ricana Emerson Je m'inquiète quand vous êtes d'humeur complimenteuse. N'en rajoutez pas.

— Avez-vous une idée quant à la façon de procéder ? Demandai-je sans relever. Il me semble que vous pourriez –

— Je croyais que vous demandiez mon avis, ma chère, s'exclama Emerson, et non que vous comptiez me donner vos instructions.

— Oh, fis-je avec un sourire. Je vous écoute, Emerson.

Et ce fut effectivement ce que je fis durant un long moment, le temps qu'Emerson me détaille ses projets. Son plan était à la fois simple et ingénieux. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

— Je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas fait mieux, Emerson, dis-je.

— Ma chérie, s'exclama-t-il en m'embrassant. Vous êtes unique. Vous êtes la lumière et l'amour de ma vie – et je retire toutes les critiques que j'ai pu faire sur votre humeur complimenteuse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_**Toutankhamon, XVIII° dynastie, assuma une courte période de règne après celui très bref de Semenkhâré – qui pourrait avoir été Meritaton, l'une des filles d'Akhenaton…**_

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**Lorsque l'homme pénétra dans l'enceinte sacrée, le soir tombait. Il y avait peu de lumière sous les arbres décharnés. Le sang étalé sur la pierre luisait en taches sombres et humides. Le félin bondit soudain…**_

Ashara qui émiettait une tranche de pain sur le rebord de sa fenêtre se pencha pour regarder au delà des murs gris. Elle émit une sorte de piaillement répétitif durant un moment mais aucun oiseau ne se montra. Déçue, la fillette referma les battants avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur de la pièce où sa cousine parlait à David John.

— Tu es donc Myrdhin, le dieu soleil, et elle, c'est Ashara, la déesse de la Nuit, disait Evvie en secouant ses boucles blondes, les yeux pleins d'animation. Quelle bonne idée. Et moi ? Que penses-tu trouver pour moi ?

— Tu pourrais être Morrigan, une grande reine et aussi la déesse de la guerre, proposa Myrdhin d'une voix grave.

— Morrigan ? Répéta Evvie en faisant rouler les sonorités de son nouveau nom d'une voix lente et ravie. Oh, cela me plait.

— Lui ferons-nous une célébration d'intronisation ce soir à la pleine lune ? Chuchota Ashara en entrant dans le jeu.

— Disons plutôt – en fin d'après-midi, corrigea Myrdhin fataliste. Grand-maman nous surveille de près en ce moment.

— Tu m'as dit appeler Sennia, Esméralda, demanda la nouvelle Morrigan avec curiosité, comment appelles-tu Lily et Dollie ?

— Lily est Dana, la déesse de l'eau, répondit Ashara, à cause de ses yeux gris-bleu et de ses cheveux pâles. Myrdhin voulait d'abord lui donner un nom d'étoile – Antarès ou Aldébaran – mais il prétend que cela ne lui correspond pas vraiment.

— Et pour Dollie ? Insista Morrigan.

— Pourquoi pas Merlin ? Demanda Myrdhin avec un clin d'œil.

Les fillettes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, puis elles décidèrent de sortir prendre l'air tant que le temps le leur permettait.

Du haut du meuble où il se prélassait, le Grand Chat de Ré tourna la tête et regarda les trois enfants quitter la pièce. Il s'étira langoureusement, puis descendit de son perchoir de quelques bonds souples et les suivit.

A peine avait-il quitté les lieux qu'un gros oiseau noir se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre où, après quelques sautillements prudents, il se mit à picorer les miettes de pain posées sur le rebord.

**Manuscrit H**

Après plusieurs jours de visites décevantes, Ramsès et David finirent par admettre que les revendeurs de Londres ne possédaient aucun objet en provenance de la tombe de Toutankhamon, ni aucune nouvelle des fausses antiquités qui – en principe – circulaient depuis la découverte.

En matière de déguisement, Ramsès n'avait pas forcé son talent avant d'entreprendre sa tournée. Il s'était contenté d'endosser la personnalité du riche Américain Cyrus Vandergelt dont la passion de collectionneur était bien connue sur le marché. Lorsqu'il se composait minutieusement le visage ridé du vieil ami de ses parents, Ramsès se rappelait que Sethos avait jadis usurpé durant une pleine saison ce même déguisement pour pouvoir rester auprès de sa mère. Curieux que celle-ci n'ait rien remarqué d'anormal, mais Ramsès l'attribuait charitablement au souci qu'elle se faisait pour la santé mentale d'Emerson, alors amnésique.

Pour Ramsès, cette curieuse aventure vécue par ses parents alors que lui-même et Nefret étaient restés en Angleterre, restait quelque peu invraisemblable, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que la vie habituelle des Emerson était toujours agitée. Lui-même avait eu plus que sa part de troubles et d'excitation. Juste après la guerre, comme David, il n'avait plus rien souhaité d'autre qu'une vie calme, dédiée à une profession qu'il aimait et à une femme qu'il vénérait.

C'est ce qu'il avait obtenu.

Pourtant – à nouveau comme David d'après les dernières confidences de son ami – il se sentait parfois quelque peu fébrile. Certes, le fait d'avoir quitté l'Égypte en abandonnant pour un temps le projet d'installation au Caire y était pour quelque chose, mais Ramsès s'avouait ressentir aussi une sorte d'impatience devant l'avenir trop prévisible qui l'attendait. D'abord, ses parents vieillissaient. Même si sa mère refusait de l'accepter, le poids des ans la marquait physiquement davantage qu'Emerson. Leur temps professionnel était compté. Et qu'en était-il du sien ? Il avait souhaité durant des années échapper à la lourde tutelle que faisait peser sur lui l'autocratie d'Emerson, il avait souhaité quitter le terrain des fouilles que son père privilégiait afin de pouvoir se consacrer uniquement au déchiffrage et à la traduction de ses papyrus. De façon contradictoire, l'idée de se trouver bientôt à même de réaliser son rêve et de travailler à son seul compte ne lui semblait plus aussi attirante. De plus, Nefret voudrait également recommencer à exercer et son hôpital pour femmes perdues au Caire était malheureusement situé dans l'un des pires quartiers de la capitales, non loin des bordels et des bouges les plus répugnants. Quant à ses enfants, aucun des jumeaux ne semblait particulièrement attiré par l'égyptologie. Sans doute lui manquait-il la foi profonde d'Emerson pour les guider sur ce chemin. Combien de temps les jumeaux accepteraient-ils de faire leurs études au Caire ? Le fils aîné de David suivait déjà un parcours classique en Angleterre. Devrait-il en être de même pour David John qui n'aurait pas, au contraire de son cousin, à supporter le handicap d'un patronyme étranger ? Les choses évoluaient. L'Égypte aussi. Quel avenir était réservé à l'égyptologie avec la montée du nationalisme ? Ramsès n'était pas certain d'avoir le droit de condamner son fils à ne pas suivre les règles d'éducation préconisées par sa classe sociale. C'était une décision difficile. Il lui faudrait en parler à Nefret…

— Que fais-tu ainsi à bayer aux corneilles ? S'exclama David. Il y a plusieurs minutes que tu regardes ton reflet dans la glace.

Ramsès ne répondit pas mais enleva soigneusement son maquillage, ses rides et sa perruque grise. En dessous, ses épais cheveux noirs étaient plaqués contre son crâne par de la gomina, et il dut les laver rapidement.

— Nous n'avons guère progressé, continua David. Devons-nous continuer ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser trop longtemps Lia.

— Sans compter que mes parents risquent de débarquer à la rescousse, remarqua Ramsès en frottant une serviette contre sa tête. Mais nous avons au moins établi une évidence : Aucune fausse antiquité n'est apparue sur le circuit habituel.

— Tu parles d'une information. Et tu as lu le journal ? S'exclama David en lui tendant le _Daily Yell_ d'un air dégouté. Ce charlatan d'Anderson continue sur sa lancée. Il raconte maintenant qu'une voyante a eu des visions –

— S'il écrit de telles inepties, remarqua Ramsès, c'est qu'aucun nouveau cadavre… Attends un peu.

— Tu penses qu'on devrait rencontrer Anderson ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Ramsès. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur ce que manigance O'Connell avec Carter. Et où se trouve-t-il celui-là ? A Highclere ou en Amérique ?

— Anderson refusera de nous parler, dit David.

— Je ne crois pas. Vu le manque de nouvelles, il ne résistera pas à l'idée de nous tirer les vers du nez – bien qu'il ne doive pas avoir gardé un très bon souvenir de notre dernière rencontre.

— Raconte.

Bien que David et Ramsès soient partis depuis plusieurs jours, leur dernier télégramme n'indiquait aucune découverte.

Furieux et déçu, Emerson répondit en les sommant de revenir. Je comprenais – et partageais – sa frustration. Nous tournions en rond.

Notre plan pour surprendre le traître n'avait rien donné, sauf une tête vide et des yeux creusés dans mon cas. Nous avions en vain passé plusieurs nuits de garde dans le bureau où étaient gardés sous clef les deux scarabées. Aucun cambrioleur ne s'était présenté, ni de l'extérieur ni de l'intérieur. Aucune nouvelle intrusion n'avait été remarquée dans le parc. Je n'avais pas davantage reçu de nouvelle poupée. Tout cela était très frustrant. Je voulais bien être au centre d'un complot mais le moins que pouvait faire notre adversaire inconnu était de continuer à jouer le jeu.

Comment résoudre une enquête sans indice ?

Les sorties des enfants étaient étroitement surveillées. Il avait beaucoup plu ces temps derniers et ils avaient souvent été confinés dans la maison. En dépit de mes craintes initiales, la jeune Evvie semblait s'être bien adaptée.

Il y avait simplement eu cette histoire de chats, le matin même.

Les chats avaient toujours joué un rôle important dans notre famille. Certains Égyptiens crédules accordaient même à nos félins des pouvoirs magiques. Á cours de l'affaire Baskerville, il y a bien longtemps, nous avions recueilli une chatte, Bastet, qui avait été durant des années la fidèle compagne de Ramsès enfant. Plus tard, lorsqu'Emerson avait hérité du bandit Vincey son chat Anubis, les deux félins – après quelques mois de paix armée – avaient été à l'origine d'une longue lignée dont les caractéristiques correspondaient étrangement à celles des félins sculptés sur les tombes antiques. Je revis mentalement quelques spécimens caractéristiques parmi leurs descendants : le mal-embouché Horus dont la fidélité à Nefret et Sennia avaient été pourtant inébranlable, la molle Sekhmet que nous avions finalement offerte à Cyrus qui s'en était entiché, et enfin Seishat, la génitrice de notre doyenne actuelle : Mafdet.

Durant la guerre, Seishat avait été la fidèle compagne de Ramsès durant ses pérégrinations mais elle avait abandonné son rôle peu après son mariage, jugeant sans doute Nefret capable de la remplacer. Ayant opté pour une vie sédentaire, elle avait ensuite régulièrement rempli notre maison de chatons – jusqu'à sa disparition deux ans plus tôt.

C'est en Égypte quelques années auparavant que Sennia avait recueilli le Grand Chat de Ré, un félin élancé à la queue touffue, légèrement différent de la race originelle. Il était le père de la toute dernière portée de Mafdet. Celle-ci, mince et longue, était digne de son nom, celui de la déesse combattante symbolisée par un petit félidé – souvent une genette. Dans le Livre des Morts, Mafdet était chargée de défendre le défunt contre les serpents. Elle se trouvait également dans la barque solaire pour repousser les attaques d'Apopis, le dieu serpent. Etant enfant, Sennia avait souvent prétendu que le Grand Chat de Ré, qui selon elle s'attaquait aux serpents, nous sauverait un jour la vie à tous. Je souris à cette réminiscence.

Contrairement à son père – ou à sa mère – David John n'avait jamais été très attiré par les chats. Il préférait les chiens et avait beaucoup regretté devoir laisser en Égypte aux bons soins de Daoud l'énorme chienne qui avait accompagné leur première enfance, Amira. David John aurait souhaité adopter un chien en Angleterre, mais nous n'avions pas donné suite à son désir.

Tout au contraire, Charla adorait les félins et avait choisi un chaton de la dernière portée, une petite chatte tigrée dénommée Heket. Bien entendu, à peine arrivée, Evvie avait aussi voulu en avoir un à elle. Après de nombreuses hésitations, elle avait opté pour une petite bête rousse aux yeux d'un vert liquide, Triphis. Lorsqu'Evvie avait demandé l'origine des noms choisis par Nefret, elle avait appris que le nom de sa nouvelle compagne était celui d'une déesse lionne particulièrement vénérée dans le IXème nome de Haute Égypte. Malheureusement, elle avait aussi découvert que Heket était une déesse à tête de grenouille mentionnée dans les textes des pyramides où, liée au roi au cours de son ascension céleste, elle symbolisait la vie et la fécondité. Je supposais que Nefret avait choisi ce nom parce que Heket était également chargée de présider aux naissances, les femmes portant souvent des amulettes à son image pour les protéger pendant l'accouchement. Mais Evvie avait éclaté d'un rire moqueur à l'idée d'un chaton portant le nom d'une déesse-grenouille et une dispute mémorable s'était ensuivie entre les deux fillettes. Elles ne se parlaient plus depuis.

Une fois le calme revenu, je m'étais retirée dans le bureau d'Emerson afin d'examiner de près les deux scarabées en notre possession. C'étaient vraiment de très jolies pièces d'orfèvrerie, en or finement cloisonné et pâte de verre, tout incrustés de pierres semi-précieuses. Je fixai le brun-rougeâtre de la cornaline, le bleu profond du lapis-lazuli, le symbolisme de l'insecte sacré. Les bijoux égyptiens ne constituaient généralement pas seulement une parure mais étaient aussi porteurs d'un message spirituel. Sur le côté, le nom de Toutankhamon, Neb-kheperou-Rê, était écrit au moyen d'une corbeille, d'un scarabée et du disque solaire. Le créateur des anneaux avait associé le nom royal à l'idée d'une navigation céleste, transformant la corbeille en barque solaire et ajoutant deux petits signes festifs sous le scarabée. Le rouge évoquait le soleil levant, le bleu la nuit d'où jaillissait le renouveau. Je me souvins d'une façon, incongrue que la seule source connue de lapis-lazuli dans l'antiquité – et en particulier au nouvel empire, à la XVIII° dynastie – était le nord de l'Afghanistan.

Je n'étais pas restée inactive durant ces derniers jours. J'avais écrit plusieurs lettres à diverses connaissances – ayant participé à de nombreuses enquêtes, il me restait quelques amis dans la police. J'avais souhaité recevoir des précisions au sujet des « morts maudits » et avais obtenu quelques réponses intéressantes.

Aussi ce matin-là, après avoir lu une lettre de mon ami Cyrus Vandergelt qui avait été interroger l'inspecteur Aziz à Louxor, je pus compléter la liste que j'avais établie peu à peu.

_« Victimes de la malédiction »_

_lord Carnarvon, 57 ans – britannique – avril 1923— le Caire – piqûre de moustique infectée._

_professeur La Fleur, 58 ans – français – ami de Carter – mai 1923— cause inconnue._

_Arthur Mace, 52 ans – en mai 1923— savant & archéologue britannique & confrère de Carter – cause : arsenic ?_

_Georges Aaron Benedite, 69 ans – égyptologue français – décédé à Louxor._

_colonel Aubrey Nigel Herbert, 43 ans – britannique – demi-frère de lord Carnarvon – septembre 1923— cause : péritonite ?_

_Mary Scott-Arthur, 42 ans – britannique – infirmière de lord Carnarvon – cause inconnue._

_Richard Bathell, 35 ans – noble britannique – secrétaire de lord Carnarvon – accident vasculaire ou arrêt cardiaque (le père du jeune homme se suicida dans les semaines qui suivirent)._

_professeur Hugh Evelyn-White, 32 ans – britannique collaborateur de Carter – 1924— pendu, dépression nerveuse. _

_Archibald Douglas Reed, 31 ans – britannique – radiologiste – 1924— cause inconnue._

_Ali Fahmi Bey – Égyptien – gouverneur de la province – 1924 assassiné à Londres (la police pense à sa femme) – à noter : son frère se suicida peu après._

_George Jay Gould, 59 ans – 1924— richissime financier américain – La Riviera – pneumonie après une visite de la tombe._

Il était difficile de faire d'après cette liste des statistiques sur les modalités de la malédiction. Onze décès suspects – treize si l'on incluait les deux suicidés proches des victimes – huit Britanniques, deux Français, deux Égyptiens, un américain – douze hommes et une femme – une moitié des victimes d'âge mûr mais l'autre dans la force de l'âge – toutes les causes fatales étant d'origine différentes. La moitié des victimes étaient des archéologues ou avaient une activité en rapport avec les antiquités, la seconde moitié non. Comment trouver un lien cohérent ? Qu'avaient donc ces treize personnes en commun ? Le seul point qui venait à l'esprit était qu'elles avaient toutes de près ou de loin eu un contact avec la tombe de Toutankhamon et qu'elles étaient décédées dans les treize mois qui avaient suivi la découverte de sa tombe.

Je remarquai soudain que j'avais inscrit deux fois le chiffre « treize » dans ma liste. Curieuse coïncidence. Après tout, ce nombre était au cœur de nombreuses superstitions, avec des incidences dans divers domaines aussi bien temporels que religieux, historiques ou mathématiques – chacun tentant d'expliquer son caractère mystérieux. Machinalement, je repris le journal pour relire un récent article de Jason Anderson qui avait rencontré une voyante au sujet du nombre treize. Pourquoi y avait-il également pensé ? L'article était détaillé, Mr Anderson avait manifestement creusé son sujet en listant les principales superstitions :

_Dans la religion chrétienne, le nombre 13 est devenu un symbole de malheur suite à une interprétation de la Cène où Jésus réunit ses douze Apôtres. Le traître Judas ayant provoqué la mort de son maître, il fut décidé que 13 convives à table provoquaient la mort de l'un d'entre eux._

_La phobie pouvait aussi provenir de l'Antiquité lorsque Philippe II de Macédoine, au IVème siècle avant. J.-C, ajouta sa statue à celles des 12 dieux – et fut assassiné peu de temps après._

_Mem, la 13ème lettre de l'alphabet hébreu, représentait la mort._

_Loki, le dieu de la mort, était aussi le 13ème dieu de la mythologie viking. _

_Plus tard, les chrétiens désignèrent Satan comme le 13ème ange._

_Au tarot, le 13ème arcane représente la mort, un squelette en train de faucher._

« _Pour conclure_, disait Mr Anderson, _le treize suit le douze_ » – Que voilà une puissante déduction, pensai-je avec un léger ricanement – « or _le douze est un symbole d'accomplissement et de cycle achevé. En effet, il y a 12 mois dans l'année, 12 heures le jour et la nuit, 12 signes du zodiaque, 12 dieux dans l'Olympe, 12 travaux d'Hercule, 12 tribus d'Israël ou encore 12 apôtres. Mathématiquement, 12 est divisible alors que 13 est un nombre premier – c'est à dire en quelque sorte une source de déséquilibre, une opposition au divin qui marque une évolution fatale vers la mort_… »

— Peabody, hurla Emerson en me faisant sursauter. Comment pouvez-vous être ainsi plongée dans ce tissu d'inepties ?

— Oh, vous êtes rentré, dis-je d'une voix un peu essoufflée. C'est très curieux, vous savez, on apprend des choses tous les jours. Saviez-vous par exemple que la peur du nombre treize s'appelle la triskaidékaphobie ?

— Non, et je m'en contrefiche, grommela Emerson en m'arrachant violemment le journal qu'il déchira avant de le jeter au feu. Foutue superstition.

— Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en dissimulant subrepticement ma liste – le moment n'était sans doute pas idéal pour faire part à Emerson de mes dernières réflexions. Où étiez-vous passé ? Vous avez disparu depuis des heures et…

— J'étais au pub, au village.

— Emerson ! M'exclamai-je un peu choquée. N'est-ce pas – hum – plutôt inhabituel ?

— Je ne comptais pas exactement m'enivrer, ma chère, répondit-il en me jetant un regard torve, mais juste vérifier si quelqu'un avait récemment vu passer des inconnus. Rien de tel que quelques pintes d'ale pour obtenir les dernières nouvelles.

— Vous avez raison, dis-je en me penchant en avant. Alors ? Avez-vous appris quelque chose ?

— En fait – non, avoua-t-il en sortant sa pipe et en commençant à fourrer de tabac noir son malodorant brûlot. Sauf que la sœur de Clerkenwell est ravissante et que Stephen Briggs, le fils du tavernier en est parfaitement conscient.

— Comment ? M'exclamai-je. La sœur de… La petite Maggie ? Mais elle n'a qu'une douzaine d'années et…

— Elle a seize ans, ricana Emerson, et tout ce qu'il faut pour – (Il s'arrêta net devant mon regard indigné.) Humph. Ne faites pas cette tête-là, ma chérie, je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu.

— Je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt de ces réflexions grivoises, fis-je d'un ton pincé.

— L'intérêt, fit Emerson les yeux plissés, est que Clerkenwell et le suscité Briggs se sont déjà battus plusieurs fois à cause de la jeune Maggie. Le garçon nous servait l'ale ce soir à la taverne et il avait encore l'œil au beurre noir de sa dernière rencontre avec le frère courroucé – et je vous rappelle que Clerkenwell a été frappé à la tête.

— Et le scarabée dans la roseraie ? Rappelai-je. Emerson, vous n'avez pas pu oublier cet indice, n'est-ce pas ?

— Clerkenwell ne se rappelle rien – pas plus du scarabée que de son agresseur d'ailleurs. Mais je pense retourner bientôt voir le jeune don Juan du village. En tête à tête, peut-être Briggs sera-t-il plus bavard que ce soir. Vous avez l'air fatigué, ma chérie, ajouta-t-il après un bref silence.

— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, dis-je.

— Cette garde ridicule ne sert à rien, grommela Emerson, et c'est foutrement ennuyeux en plus. Cette nuit, ma chère, nous irons au lit de bonne heure.

C'est ce que nous fîmes. Je ne sais si c'était à cause de l'ale mais Emerson était particulièrement en forme, aussi nous étions tous les deux de la meilleure humeur possible au moment d'éteindre la lumière.

Bien entendu, ce fut précisément durant cette première nuit où nous ne montions pas la garde qu'eut lieu une intrusion dans la maison.

Ce fut Evans qui me réveilla en frappant à notre porte au beau milieu de la nuit. Je me levai d'un bond tandis qu'Emerson émergeait péniblement – le cher homme n'est jamais au mieux de sa forme lorsqu'il est réveillé en sursaut. Pour l'heure, j'avoue que ce fut surtout mon passage impétueux sur son estomac en quittant le lit qui le surprit. Il jurait encore lorsque j'ouvris la porte devant notre maître d'hôtel. Il était entièrement vêtu, mais ses cheveux gris étaient en désordre, et son air compassé quelque peu oublié. Il y avait des taches sombres sur son bras et du sang sur les mains.

— Mon Dieu, Evans, dis-je calmement comme si j'avais l'habitude d'ouvrir ma porte en peignoir à mes domestiques en pleine nuit, que se passe-t-il donc ? Seriez-vous blessé ?

— Je vous signale que moi je suis blessé, Peabody, grogna Emerson d'une voix faible, mais manifestement cela ne vous inquiète pas.

— Non, Madame, rétorqua Evans en jetant un œil circonspect vers le lit d'où, d'après les sons rauques qui résonnaient dans mon dos, Emerson devait émerger, probablement drapé dans son drap comme un romain dans sa toge. Il y a un homme étendu dans l'entrée et il – hum – saigne…

— Avez-vous prévenu Madame Nefret, dis-je en sortant vivement de la chambre et en me dirigeant vers l'escalier pour descendre.

— Peabody, rugit Emerson qui cherchait désespérément, bruyamment – et manifestement en vain – ses vêtements. N'y allez pas seule. Aie. Bon dieu de bon dieu. Qui m'a foutu cette chaise en plein milieu de – Peabody, attendez moi.

— Oui Madame, répondit Evans qui me suivait. Madame Nefret est déjà en bas.

Nefret avait effectivement procédé à un premier examen et parlait avec Lia qui tenait une lampe allumée au dessus du blessé. Je fus saisie en arrivant au bas de l'escalier par le côté tragique et quelque peu théâtral de la scène. La jeune femme blonde gracieusement accroupie avec sa robe claire étalée autour d'elle devant l'homme étendu dans son manteau noir, tandis que les ruisseaux de sang – bon, peut-être n'était-ce que des ruisselets – s'écoulaient sur le marbre blanc, la silhouette estompée de Lia dans sa robe de chambre sombre tenant comme une vestale sa lumière pâle au dessus d'eux.

Le grand William Shakespeare aurait apprécié une telle mise en scène et probablement trouvé une façon dramatique de la décrire mais Emerson, surgissant de la chambre à demi-vêtu, fut plus direct lorsqu'il se pencha par dessus la rambarde :

— Crénom. Que fait donc ce clampin à saigner dans mon entrée ? Beugla-t-il. Humph. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Père, répondit Nefret calmement, pourriez-vous descendre afin de m'aider à transporter le blessé.

Remballant momentanément ses questions, Emerson dégringola l'escalier et transporta docilement le blessé dans notre salon. Avec l'aide d'Evans qui lui soutenait les pieds, ils l'étendirent sur le canapé. J'eus une brève crispation à l'idée que le sang partirait sans doute très mal sur le velours brun, mais ma compassion vis à vis de mon prochain m'empêcha d'en faire la remarque à voix haute.

— Est-ce grave, Nefret ? Demandai-je. Et qui est ce monsieur ? Comment est-ce arrivé, Evans ?

— Bon Dieu, rugit Emerson furieux. Taisez-vous Peabody. Comment voulez-vous obtenir des réponses si vous ne cessez de parler. Evans, qui est-ce vaurien ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Si ce sagouin est entré chez nous par effraction dans la maison, pourquoi diable se donner la peine de le soigner, je vais plutôt – hum – Qui l'a blessé d'ailleurs ?

Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais éblouie par la façon qu'avait Emerson de laisser parler Evans. Mais je ne crus pas nécessaire d'en faire la remarque.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès et David n'avaient eu aucun mal à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Jason Anderson. Ils le rencontrèrent dans un pub non loin du British muséum où ils avaient passé l'après-midi. Ainsi que Ramsès l'avait prévu, l'homme ne demandait qu'à obtenir de nouvelles informations et savait parfaitement que les Emerson s'étaient trouvés parmi les premiers sur les lieux à l'ouverture de la tombe. Le journaliste fut très déçu d'apprendre que la célèbre dispute entre Emerson et lord Carnarvon avait exclu les Emerson des retombées de la découverte. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que Ramsès ne lui raconterait rien ni sur Toutankhamon, ni sur Howard Carter, il se rembrunit et prit un air maussade.

— Je vais donc continuer à faire parler les voyantes, dit-il. Pourtant, Kevin O'Connell prétend que vos parents lui communiquaient parfois quelques tuyaux, Mr Emerson. Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

— A propos d'O'Connell, demanda Ramsès, auriez-vous reçu récemment de ses nouvelles ?

— Pourquoi ? Demanda l'autre, aussitôt inquiet. Kev' et moi travaillons en tandem sur cette affaire, vous savez. Je peux écouter aussi bien que lui…

— Je tiens à parler à O'Connell pour des raisons strictement personnelles qui n'ont rien à voir avec la tombe de Toutankhamon, mentit Ramsès. Mon ami, Mr Todros, l'a rencontré la semaine passée à la gare de Paddington alors qu'il se rendait dans le Berkshire pour rencontrer Carter.

— Alors vous en savez plus que moi, maugréa Anderson les yeux plissés. Je sais que Kevin voulait aller à Highclere pour voir la fille et la veuve de Carnarvon mais pas Carter, voyons. Le mec est en Amérique pour le moment. Et jamais ces foutues aristocrates ne parleront à un journaliste. Elles se moquent bien de la liberté de la presse. Lady Almina et lady Evelyn sont plutôt coincées, vous savez. J'ai averti Kev' qu'il allait perdre son temps.

— O'Connell est parti depuis plusieurs jours, souligna David. Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore revenu ?

— Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, dit Anderson en se mordillant la lèvre. C'est vrai que le journal n'a rien reçu de lui. Non pas que ça me gène. Pendant son absence, c'est moi qu'ils ont chargé de maintenir la pression sur la malédiction. Toutes ces morts, c'est louche, non ? "La mort frappera de ses ailes agiles celui qui osera troubler le repos du roi", continua-t-il avec entrain. Ceux qui sont entrés dans cette tombe feraient bien de se méfier.

— Je suis entré dans la tombe, souligna Ramsès le visage figé. Il n'y avait ni porte d'or ni inscription. C'est une invention mensongère des journalistes.

— Les malédictions font de bons papiers, admit Anderson sans se déconcerter. Et les gens adorent cela. Il y avait déjà eu la mort curieuse du canari de Carter mangé par un cobra juste avant la découverte. Et puis mon vieux, c'est pas d' not' faute. C'est un journal français, le Figaro, qui s'est emballé le premier en parlant d'une malédiction après la mort de Carnarvon. Je cite de mémoire leur titre : « Les événements ont donné raison aux prédictions et aux menaces des grands prêtres égyptiens contre les profanateurs de momies. »

— Dans le même style de fiction littéraire, dit Ramsès sèchement, le célèbre créateur de Sherlock Holmes a également diffusé sa propre hypothèse de la malédiction royale.

— Oui, dit David avec un sourire, il paraît que Sir Arthur Conan Doyle est un fervent adepte de spiritisme. Il est après tout connu pour son imagination, non ?

— Alors comment expliquez-vous toutes ces morts étranges ? Demanda Anderson avec feu. Pourquoi ne pas admettre que les prêtres égyptiens détenait peut-être le moyen de punir le pillage des tombes qu'ils devaient protéger ?

— Vraiment ? Dit Ramsès d'une voix volontairement traînante et ennuyée. Comment accepter, dans ce cas, que les voleurs aient pu opérer en toute impunité durant des millénaires ou encore que les récents découvreurs de momies royales – tels Gaston Maspero, Victor Loret ou Pierre Montet – n'aient jamais été victimes de telles malédictions ?

— Le public aime les explications simples, continua Anderson avec entêtement. Vous les jugez farfelues mais elles ont un vernis scientifique qui les rend crédibles. D'ailleurs c'est en Égypte qu'O'Connell a recueilli les premières rumeurs auprès des ouvriers sur le chantier des fouilles. Quant à la fameuse inscription qui menace de mort ceux qui osent déranger la paix éternelle du pharaon, même s'il s'agit d'une invention, elle ne vient pas de nous. D'après ce que j'en sais, le responsable est un agent de la sécurité du chantier de Carter. Super idée. Il tentait sans doute d'effrayer les candidats pilleurs attirés par le trésor.

— Quand on connaît la superstition des Égyptiens, cela peut fonctionner pour certains d'entre eux, dit David en soupirant. Ce serait un miracle que rien ne disparaisse dans cette tombe.

Après une dernière tentative pour leur extorquer des informations inédites, le journaliste les quitta fort déçu. Ramsès et David le regardèrent s'éloigner en silence.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda enfin David.

— Highclere n'est qu'à cinquante kilomètres de Londres, dit Ramsès d'une voix lente. Après tout, pourquoi n'y ferions-nous pas un tour nous aussi ?


	8. Chapter 8

**chapitre 8**

Loin d'annoncer leur retour imminent, le dernier télégramme de David et Ramsès indiquait qu'ils étaient partis à Highclere.

Bien entendu, Emerson écuma en le lisant.

— Je devrais les rejoindre, Peabody, affirma-t-il en agitant le papier froissé comme un étendard. Que diable ont-ils encore inventé ? Ils n'ont rien trouvé à Londres et je pense que je…

— Emerson, calmez-vous et venez prendre une tasse de thé, coupai-je d'un ton posé. Si David et Ramsès n'ont rien trouvé chez les vendeurs habituels de Londres, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à trouver. Vous savez parfaitement que, même si le contenu entier de la tombe se trouvait à Londres, aucun marchand ne vous donnerait le moindre renseignement. Vous êtes victime de votre propre crédibilité, mon cher. Vous ne leur avez que trop affirmé depuis des années ce que vous pensiez de leur profession.

— Je pourrais me déguiser…, commença Emerson d'un ton hésitant.

— Il n'en est pas question, assénai-je sans ménagement. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous avez pu, au cours des années, garder l'illusion que vous maîtrisez cet art difficile mais je dois à nouveau vous préciser que…

— N'insistez pas, Amelia, m'interrompit-il d'un ton sec. Et surtout ne me parlez pas de mon frère – ce vaurien – ce sal…

— Emerson !

Quoique furieux, il eut la décence d'adresser un regard gêné vers Nefret et Lia qui riaient comme deux petites folles. Je leur souris avec affection. J'étais moi-même assez satisfaite de ce petit échange. Le teint d'Emerson était devenu ponceau, ce qui seyait à ravir à ses yeux vifs d'un bleu saphir, et il arpentait le salon avec une énergie réconfortante.

Le cher homme méritait bien une petite pause.

La nuit avait été difficile et la matinée encore pire. Devant des aléas qu'il lui était impossible de maîtriser, Emerson s'était enfermé pour bouder dans son bureau. Emerson boude rarement. Il a plus tendance à exposer à grands cris ses moindres mécontentements. Les Égyptiens ne lui avaient pas donné son surnom mérité de « Maître des Imprécations » pour son équanimité de caractère. Emerson est le bruit et la puissance personnifiés. C'est ainsi qu'il est vraiment lui-même, et c'est ainsi que je l'aime depuis… hum – disons de nombreuses années.

La matinée avait été dure, disais-je. En effet, après une nuit écourtée par notre visiteur inattendu, nous nous étions tous levé aux aurores parce que Sennia s'était réveillée indisposée. Elle se plaignait depuis plusieurs jours de douleurs abdominales que j'avais traitées avec mon efficacité habituelle, par une ceinture de flanelle et un léger relaxant. Malheureusement, les choses avaient empiré au cours de la nuit. J'avais donc appelé Nefret à l'aube en voyant que Sennia avait une légère fièvre et des nausées, ainsi qu'une vive douleur à droite de l'ombilic qui irradiait vers son dos et le haut de sa cuisse. Dès que Nefret l'ausculta, appuyant doucement sur son ventre, cela provoqua un vomissement bilieux que j'essuyai immédiatement.

— Son pouls est rapide et elle a de la fièvre, dis-je en épongeant le petit visage crispé de la jeune fille. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une simple indisposition. Qu'en dites-vous, Nefret ?

— L'accélération du pouls est normale par rapport à son hyperthermie, répondit Nefret d'une voix brève, penchée sur la bouche de Sennia dont la langue était sèche et blanchâtre. Son abdomen n'est pas trop ballonné et elle respire normalement.

Nefret demanda à Sennia de lever sa jambe droite tendue, ce qui provoqua chez la malade une crispation de souffrance.

— C'est sans nul doute une appendicite, dit enfin Nefret en se redressant. Il faut demander à Père de la descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Je vais m'habiller et préparer mes affaires.

Je sus ce qu'elle voulait dire. Nefret avait installé une sorte de cabinet médical avec ses instruments et quelques médicaments dans une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée qui servait anciennement de resserre près de la cuisine.

Elle comptait donc opérer Sennia.

J'appelai Emerson qui, affolé, descendit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Nefret s'enferma aussitôt avec elle et nous attendîmes dans le salon la suite de son examen. Lia était avec nous, les yeux inquiets, le visage crispé.

— Elle va aller bien, tante Amelia, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Bien entendu, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Nefret est un excellent praticien, vous le savez, et une appendicite est une affection relativement courante – quand on y réfléchit.

— Bon Dieu, beugla Emerson.

Je ne le repris pas. Il était bouleversé en pensant à Sennia – et je dois avouer que je ne me sentais pas très bien non plus. Aucun de nous ne suggéra l'idée de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Nefret revint assez rapidement nous confirmer son diagnostic et annonça que, vu que Sennia était à jeun depuis la veille, elle allait procéder immédiatement à l'opération nécessaire. Je proposai de l'assister, ce qu'elle refusa posément, tout comme ma proposition de faire venir du village un médecin pour l'aider.

— Je suis chirurgien, Mère, dit-elle d'une voix un peu sèche. L'inflammation est légère. C'est une opération d'une demi-heure, sans le moindre risque, Je n'aurai qu'à pratiquer une incision de quelques centimètres sur le flanc droit de Sennia.

Emerson sourcilla devant ce dernier détail et sortit brusquement du salon. Je ne le suivis pas. Lia et moi restâmes seules, sans parler.

Une heure après, Nefret revint annoncer que tout s'était parfaitement passé. Sennia dormait encore sous l'effet des sédatifs.

— Je lui retirerai son drain d'ici quelques heures, dit Nefret avec un sourire fatigué et elle pourra remonter dans sa chambre dès ce soir. Il est possible qu'elle reste un peu nauséeuse durant un jour ou deux. Je vous ai préparé la diète qu'elle devra suivre, Mère.

Laissant Lia avec Nefret, j'allai immédiatement voir Sennia, bien entendu. Elle dormait et, ainsi enveloppée dans son drap blanc bordé sous le menton, elle ressemblait à une momie. Lorsque j'entrai, Emerson se trouvait déjà dans la chambre. Il lui tenait la main.

— Elle est encore si petite, dit-il d'une voix émue ne se tournant vers moi. Surtout quand elle est malade.

Je ne répondis pas et lui serrai fort la main. Il avait les yeux humides. Quand il vit que je l'avais remarqué, il eut un mouvement ombrageux et quitta la pièce pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Dès leur réveil, nous avions prévenu les trois enfants de la maladie de Sennia, tout en leur demandant d'être sages – et surtout silencieux. Ce fut le cas durant quelques heures.

En fin de matinée, des hurlements indignés m'attirèrent cependant dans la salle de jeu où je trouvai Evvie et Charla qui se faisaient face, rouges et ébouriffées, comme deux petites harpies. Heket, la petite chatte tigrée, était à leurs pieds et sautillait pour attraper un gland de tissu qui pendait d'un fauteuil rembourré placé devant l'âtre. Les contorsions de la petite bête étaient plutôt amusantes mais je compris vite que c'étaient elles qui avaient occasionné la dispute.

— Regarde ! Criait Evvie d'une voix stridente et moqueuse, ton chat est une vraie grenouille – et même un affreux crapaud.

— Crapaud toi-même, répondit Charla d'un ton violent, ses yeux noirs flambant de rage. Tu es trop mauvaise. Tu n'emporteras pas Triphis en quittant Amarna. Je la garderai. Tu ne connais rien aux chats. Tous les chatons sont naturellement joueurs.

En réalité, si Triphis regardait les ébats d'Heket d'un air intéressé, elle ne semblait pas prête à y participer et léchait son pelage roux d'un air hautain et paresseux. Je lui trouvai un air sardonique qui me rappela son aïeul Horus, de sinistre mémoire. Allions-nous à nouveau devoir tenir compte d'un chat – d'une chatte en l'occurrence – au caractère malveillant ? Cette seule idée faisait frémir. Pendant ce temps, Nefret et Lia s'étaient occupées de séparer les fillettes avant qu'elles n'en viennent aux mains. David John écrivait sur son bureau, le dos tourné, sans les regarder. Je décidai brusquement que la querelle des enfants ne me concernait pas. En soupirant, je ressortis de la pièce sans écouter la suite des sermons maternels. Ils eurent cependant un certain effet car la journée continua ensuite en une sorte de paix armée. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de voir Lily.

Les trois enfants déjeunèrent avec nous – en silence – mais ils avaient été privés du thé en notre compagnie et restèrent donc consignés dans leur chambre. David John, qui s'était sagement abstenu de prendre parti dans la dispute, avait tenu à partager le sort de sa sœur et sa cousine. Discrètement, je demandai à Rose de lui monter une assiette avec des gâteaux et du thé. Après tout, contrairement aux deux filles, il n'avait pas démérité.

— Je ne m'étonne pas que David et Ramsès aient choisi d'échapper à leurs filles, soupira Lia en savourant son thé brûlant. Evvie devient de pire en pire depuis que Dollie est parti. Je pensais que cela lui donnerait plutôt le sens des responsabilités, mais tout au contraire, elle me fait caprice sur caprice.

— Son frère aîné lui manque, dit gentiment Nefret en posant sa main sur le bras de Lia. Charla a son petit caractère, elle aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles finiront par se réconcilier.

— Comment va Sennia ? Demanda Emerson en jetant le télégramme froissé sur un fauteuil avant de s'y installer lourdement.

— Elle est réveillée, répondit Nefret avec un sourire rassurant, et ravie d'être remontée dans sa chambre. Il est vrai que ma salle de soins est quelque peu spartiate. J'ai autorisé David John à lui rendre visite. Contrairement aux deux filles, il est plutôt calme, n'est-ce pas ? Il veut jouer aux échecs avec Sennia et lui apporter des livres.

— C'est un brave petit, dis-je d'un ton approbateur.

— Et comment va Morcook ? Jeta Emerson à contrecœur.

Il y eut un bref silence. Jerry Morcook était le nom de l'homme que nous avions trouvé saignant dans notre entrée au cours de la nuit. Nefret l'avait rapidement jugé dans un état grave mais non inquiétant. Il avait reçu un coup de couteau dans le dos, et avait perdu du sang en abondance. Nefret l'avait pansé et bandé. Depuis lors, il dormait dans l'une des chambres attribuées aux domestiques. Nefret avait affirmé qu'il n'avait besoin que de repos. Aussi Evans veillait-il sur lui.

Il nous avait fallu un peu de temps avant d'obtenir de notre maître d'hôtel un récit cohérent de ce qui s'était passé. Le pauvre homme semblait complètement dépassé par les évènements et la vue du sang. J'avais d'abord pensé que l'état de l'inconnu lui rappelait sa propre expérience – vu que c'était un coup de couteau dans le ventre qui l'avait amené chez nous quelques mois auparavant.

En réalité, il s'avéra que je me trompais.

Emerson s'était emporté contre moi, prétendant que je parlais trop— alors que, bien entendu, il agissait de même. D'humeur magnanime, je n'avais pas relevé son incohérence. D'ailleurs j'avais d'autres sujets de réflexion. Evans regardait le corps inerte avec des yeux hagards. Ses cheveux gris étaient en désordre comme s'il venait de les ébouriffer d'une main fébrile mais il était cependant entièrement vêtu. Curieux – du moins à cette heure de la nuit. Mes soupçons s'étaient éveillés. Après tout, pensai-je, nous avions vainement cherché à démasquer un traître dans la maison, et Evans faisait bel et bien partie de ma liste des nouveaux arrivés dans notre domesticité. Je l'examinais avec des yeux plissés par l'expectative lorsque son regard absent croisa le mien. Il eut un sourire à peine esquissé et hocha la tête, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Puis il sembla prendre une décision et se redressa de toute sa taille, carrant les épaules et levant le menton. Soudain, il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un maître d'hôtel. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Nefret intervint :

— Cet homme a besoin de repos, dit-elle de sa voix ferme et autoritaire de praticien. Père, avec l'aide d'Evans, pourriez-vous le transporter dans ma salle de soins, je vous prie ?

— Si cela ne vous fait rien, Madame, intervint Evans de façon inattendue, pourrions-nous plutôt le mettre dans la chambre vide qui se trouve à côté de la mienne. Ainsi, je veillerai sur lui.

— Ah, fit Emerson en lui lançant un regard dur. Ainsi vous le connaissez ?

Mais il ne fit pas d'autre commentaire et, avec l'accord de Nefret qui semblait un peu perdue devant les regards froids que se renvoyaient les deux hommes, le corps inconscient fut emporté vers l'étage.

— Je vous attends au salon, dis-je fermement.

Nefret, Lia et moi étions à peine installées devant le feu mourant que les deux hommes revinrent. Emerson leva un sourcil cynique en voyant le confortable verre de whisky-soda que je m'étais servi mais j'avais besoin de me réchauffer et de m'éclaircir les idées. Et les bienfaisantes vertus de cette boisson ne sont plus à démontrer. Sans se servir, Emerson s'adossa à la cheminée. Evans resta debout face à nous qui le regardions tous avec des yeux fixes, quelque peu accusateurs dans mon cas.

— Très bien, dit Emerson sèchement, mais sa voix n'était plus aussi menaçante que précédemment et je me demandai brièvement pourquoi. Nous vous écoutons, Evans. Qui est cet homme – et d'où le connaissez-vous ?

— Il s'appelle Jerry Morcook, répondit Evans sans se faire prier, et je le connais depuis des années. Il travaillait avec le Maître – il travaille toujours avec lui d'ailleurs et…

— Sethos ! M'exclamai-je.

— Peabody, je vous en prie, coupa Emerson d'un geste impatient. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à accepter vos interruptions inutiles. Continuez, Evans.

Je jetai à Emerson un regard noir – en pure perte car il ne me regardait pas – et décidai de garder mes réflexions pour un meilleur moment. Il y avait une certaine logique d'ailleurs dans sa requête. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il n'était certainement pas utile de faire durer cette entrevue plus que nécessaire.

— Oui, dis-je d'un ton pincé. Continuez, Evans.

Cette fois, Emerson me regarda et son air sombre s'éclaira d'un sourire inattendu.

Ensuite Evans se mit à parler. Nous ne connaissions de sa vie passée que le peu qu'il avait bien voulu nous en dire. Bien qu'il ait vécu longtemps dans la rue, ses manières étaient parfaites et manifestement acquises au contact de son ancien maître. Je me souvins que Sethos nous avait indiqué faire confiance à Evans. Nous l'avions donc accepté. Nefret l'avait soigné.

Evans nous confirma qu'il s'était senti à l'aise dans sa nouvelle fonction et avait accompli son travail avec diligence. Mais il avait aussi reçu de Sethos la mission de veiller sur nous, de nous protéger. Emerson s'empourpra de rage en apprenant que son frère, avant même de s'embarquer pour l'Amérique, avait eu vent des faux qui circulaient sous le manteau depuis la découverte de Toutankhamon. Bien qu'il ait quitté depuis plusieurs années le marché illégal des antiquités, Sethos y avait conservé certains contacts – par goût et par prudence. Au lieu de nous prévenir directement de ce qui se tramait, Sethos avait choisi de mandater l'un de ses hommes, Jerry Morcook, pour expliquer la situation à Evans. Celui-ci devait également nous faire parvenir le faux scarabée afin d'attirer notre attention. C'était donc Morcook que les jumeaux avaient rencontré et qui avait été attaqué par le Grand Chat de Ré après avoir trébuché dans le piège creusé sur son passage habituel. Morcook était l'homme au long manteau sombre qui avait eu le scarabée dans sa poche. Après avoir été ainsi intercepté, il avait trouvé un autre moyen pour communiquer avec Evans. Il n'avait plus effectué d'intrusions dans le parc. Il est vrai aussi que les jumeaux avaient été étroitement surveillés depuis lors.

— Pourquoi avoir frappé le jardiner ? Demandai-je étonnée. Et pourquoi avoir récupéré le scarabée dans la chambre de David John avant de le déposer dans la roseraie ?

Evans me regarda d'un air stupéfait. Son expression était si outrageusement sincère que je m'en méfiai aussitôt. Á mon avis, il était tout aussi capable que son maître de simuler les émotions.

— Ni Jerry ni moi n'avons attaqué le jeune Clerkenwell, Madame, affirma-t-il. Pourquoi l'aurions-nous fait ? J'ai bien été un peu surpris de voir que les enfants ne vous remettaient pas aussitôt le scarabée mais j'ai ensuite pensé que c'étaient eux qui l'avaient apporté dans la roseraie pour – hum – créer un effet dramatique.

— Laissons pour l'instant de côté ce foutu scarabée, dit Emerson les dents serrées. Qui donc a agressé Morcook ce soir ?

— Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, professeur, répondit Evans. Nous avions rendez-vous ce soir. Il avait écrit qu'il apporterait de nouvelles preuves concernant le trafic. Il n'est pas venu à notre rendez-vous. Je l'ai attendu en vain plus d'une heure. J'étais à peine rentré et je vérifiais la fermeture des portes lorsque j'ai entendu frapper. Dès que j'ai ouvert, il s'est écroulé dans l'entrée. J'ai vu qu'il était inconscient, qu'il saignait, aussi je suis allée chercher Madame Nefret – et je vous ai prévenus.

— Il a dû être attaqué juste devant la porte, dis-je.

— Pas forcément, Mère, remarqua Nefret. Un homme frappé dans le dos peut parfois continuer à marcher durant plusieurs minutes – même si le coup est mortel, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici.

Evans avait écouté Nefret avec attention. Il semblait réellement perturbé, mais en même temps soulagé. Bien entendu, ce pouvait être que son complice ne soit pas grièvement blessé, mais il avait été le seul à approcher Morcook, pensai-je soudain. Aurait-il pu lui donner ce coup de couteau ? Aurait-il confondu son acolyte avec un malfaiteur ? Cela ne m'étonnait pas que Sethos ait chargé ses hommes de veiller sur nous, cela lui correspondait, tout comme le caractère compliqué de l'opération. Si Morcook faisait office de messager, nous étions obligés d'attendre sa reprise de conscience pour en apprendre davantage. Pourrait-il décrire son agresseur ? C'était peu probable puisqu'il avait été frappé dans le dos. Qu'avait donc découvert Sethos ? Pourquoi ces manœuvres tortueuses ? Je savais qu'Emerson était d'ores et déjà furieux contre son frère, et que Ramsès le serait aussi, mais je réfléchissais au delà des premières évidences. Sethos était-il parti outre Atlantique afin de compléter son enquête ? Avait-il voulu nous charger de veiller en son absence sur ce qui se passait en Angleterre ? Et que découvriraient David et Ramsès à Highclere ? Que faisait au juste Howard Carter en Amérique ? Se pouvait-il…

Un juron étouffé d'Emerson interrompit net mes réflexions.

— Lia, Nefret, dit-il d'un ton bourru, vous dormez debout. Il n'est pas nécessaire de rester plus longtemps. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ce soir.

— Evans, dit Nefret gentiment, je ne crois pas que votre ami aura besoin de quoi que ce soit durant la nuit mais j'ai laissé à côté de son lit une potion calmante à lui faire boire s'il se réveille. Je le verrai demain matin.

— Merci, Madame, répondit Evans.

Il salua et nous quitta. Lia et Nefret ne s'attardèrent pas après lui. Je n'avais pas terminé mon whisky-soda, aussi je sirotai mon verre tout en regardant Emerson.

— Le sal…, s'exclama-t-il soudain en assénant un coup de poing sur l'appui de la cheminée.

— Voyons, dis-je calmement, sachant parfaitement à qui il faisait allusion. Il a voulu bien faire, Emerson.

— Bien faire ? Explosa Emerson écumant. Il a fait cela juste pour s'amuser. Crénom de nom. Cette fois, je vais l'étriper. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit de ce foutu trafic s'il était au courant avant son départ ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs est-il parti en Amérique – justement au moment où Carter s'y trouvait ? Peabody, ce serait un juste retour des choses si Carter était…

— Voyons, Emerson, dis-je en me levant après avoir posé mon verre vide sur la table basse. Ne vous laissez pas emporter par votre rancœur. Je sais bien qu'Howard s'est mal comporté envers nous après la découverte de cette tombe. Après tout ce qu'il vous devait. Je ne peux oublier que c'est bien grâce à vous s'il a pu…

— N'ajoutez surtout rien de plus, Amelia, coupa-t-il.

Emerson m'appelait rarement par mon prénom. Quand il le faisait, c'est qu'il était fâché. La découverte de la tombe de Toutankhamon était toujours une plaie ouverte en lui. Il avait désiré des années durant obtenir le firman sur la vallée des Rois, persuadé que certaines tombes royales y restaient à découvrir. Après avoir dû endurer les recherches ineptes de Theodore Davis, le riche dilettante américain, il avait tout fait pour convaincre lord Carnarvon d'abandonner ses recherches, mais son insistance avait au contraire poussé le vieil entêté à agir à l'encontre de ses désirs.

Emerson a de nombreuses qualités, mais le tact et la patience n'en faisaient pas partie.

Je sus soudain de façon certaine que nous ne retournerions pas de sitôt travailler à Louxor.

Ce serait un crève-cœur pour Emerson que d'avoir l'objet de ses désirs à portée de main et d'être banni de ses abords. Ramsès et Nefret s'installeraient au Caire avec leurs enfants dès la saison prochaine, du moins si la santé de Nefret le permettait. Il nous faudrait, Emerson et moi, reprendre pour un temps notre vie d'égyptologues vagabonds, avec un nouveau site de fouilles à choisir d'une année sur l'autre.

J'avais passionnément aimé notre vie à Louxor mais Emerson était bien plus important que tout à mes yeux. Nous étions restés sédentaires suffisamment longtemps. Combien d'années faudrait-il encore pour que la tombe royale soit complètement vidée ? Pensai-je. Dix ans ou davantage ? Sans doute, n'y retournerons-nous jamais…

— Venez, ma chérie, murmura Emerson dans mon cou. Vous aussi vous dormez debout.

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**La nuit était tombée. L'atmosphère restait lourde et oppressante. Au loin l'orage grondait encore. La jeune fille était étendue, blessée, souffrante. Ses grands yeux tristes tournés vers la fenêtre semblaient…**_

Lorsqu'il alla lui rendre visite le matin suivant, Myrdhin apporta à Esméralda de nouveaux livres. Elle avait aimé les précédents, ce dont il avait été plutôt flatté. Sa sœur lisait peu, Morrigan pas du tout. Myrdhin appréciait pouvoir discuter avec Esméralda de ses goûts littéraires. Il était plus facile d'aborder ce sujet avec elle qu'avec ses grands-parents ou ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient parfois des censures inexpliquées que le garçon acceptait très mal. Myrdhin n'aimait pas les contraintes, quelles qu'elles soient.

— J'ai à nouveau pris ceux-là dans la bibliothèque de Maman, dit-il en tendant son paquet à Sennia. C'est une sélection assez libre. Maman était occupée avec son nouveau blessé.

— L'homme de cette nuit ? Demanda la jeune fille. Qui est-ce ?

— Un ami d'Evans – et aussi de Sethos à ce que j'ai compris, répondit Myrdhin. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu et je ne pense pas que j'en aurais l'occasion de sitôt. Tu sais que nous sommes tous quelque peu en disgrâce en ce moment.

— Les choses ne s'arrangent-elles pas entre Charla et Evvie ?

— Si, admit-il, un peu – mais cela n'a pas levé la consigne. Grand-maman reste furieuse que nous soyons sortis l'autre nuit dans le parc, même si nous avons réussi à intercepter l'intrus et à lui prendre son scarabée. Grand-papa reste toujours enfermé dans son bureau. C'est ennuyeux. J'aimerais que Papa revienne.

— Tu peux au moins espérer son retour, dit Esméralda les yeux soudain embués. Mon père à moi ne reviendra jamais.

— Ton père ? Demanda Myrdhin interloqué. Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais. Qui était-ce, Sennia ?

— C'était le neveu de tante Amélia, répondit Sennia. Il est mort en Égypte pendant la guerre. Tout comme Bertie, mon père a aimé une Égyptienne, mais elle est morte et je suis restée orpheline, alors tante Amelia m'a recueillie.

— Son neveu ? Répéta lentement le garçon. C'était donc aussi le cousin de Papa. Pourquoi ne parlent-ils jamais de lui ?

— Ils doivent avoir souffert de sa disparition, dit Sennia. Parfois, le chagrin s'exprime mieux dans le silence.

— Mais ils parlent toujours du cousin John qui est mort en France, protesta-t-il, celui dont je porte son nom. Comment s'appelait ton père ? Ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

— Perceval Peabody, répondit fièrement Sennia.

— Perceval Peab…, fit Myrdhin les yeux ronds. Oh, Sennia c'est tellement extraordinaire. Regarde.

Il fouilla la pile des livres qu'il avait posés près d'elle et en tira un petit recueil à la couverture usée que Sennia prit d'une main timide. Le titre : « Prisonnier des Arabes » s'étalait en lettres ternies sur le cuir fané. La première page indiquait que le recueil avait été édité à compte d'auteur en 1911 par les éditions Esquire. Sennia écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le nom de l'auteur : Perceval Peabody.

— Est-ce mon père ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le garçon les yeux écarquillés.

— Je pense, répondit celui-ci. C'est un recueil de souvenirs mais – c'est assez curieux, ajouta-t-il en détournant soudain le regard, les opinions exprimées m'ont semblées assez sectaires, parfois même au point d'en devenir comiques. Je ne pensais pas que leur auteur puisse être marié avec une Égyptienne.

— Mes parents n'étaient pas mariés, dit Sennia calmement. Merci pour ce livre, David John. Il m'est infiniment précieux.

Peu après, avant de quitter la pièce, Myrdhin se retourna en arrivant à la porte. Il vit qu'Esméralda tenait le petit recueil serré contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, toute frémissante de joie.

Devant son expression trop exaltée, le visage du garçon se crispa d'une sorte angoisse qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien.

**Manuscrit H**

— Je crois que David et Ramsès ne vont pas tarder à revenir, dit Lia en regardant sa cousine. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Pardon ? S'exclama Nefret après un silence. Tu m'as parlé ? Excuse-moi, je n'écoutais pas.

— A quoi pensais-tu ? Demanda Lia gentiment.

— A mes patients, comme tout bon médecin, dit Nefret en riant. Mais il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. L'état de Sennia est plus que satisfaisant, même si je la trouve anormalement pâle depuis quelques semaines. Savais-tu qu'elle a récemment posé à tante Amelia des questions sur ses parents biologiques ?

— C'est bien normal, répondit calmement Lia. Pauvre enfant. Je la plains beaucoup. Il n'est pas facile de se trouver coincée entre deux cultures. David a déjà vécu cela, et, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus dure, mes enfants l'expérimenteront eux aussi.

— Lia ! S'écria Nefret en bondissant pour serrer son amie dans ses bras. Que se passe-t-il ? Serait-ce Dollie ?

— Si tu savais combien les autres sont odieux avec lui, soupira Lia en se dégageant d'un air bravache. Il est encore si jeune, Nefret. Il lui est difficile de subir un tel ostracisme. Oh, je subis le même dès que je donne mon nom, mais au moins j'ai librement choisi mon destin. Pas lui. Quant à Sennia, en plus d'être à moitié Égyptienne, elle doit aussi affronter le problème de son illégitimité.

— Le professeur et tante Amelia l'ont adoptée, protesta Nefret. Elle porte très officiellement le nom d'Emerson.

— Et de ce fait, souligna Lia, tout le monde est d'autant plus persuadé qu'elle est bien la fille illégitime de ton mari.

— Comment pourrais-je critiquer les autres de le penser alors que j'ai été la première à le croire jadis ? S'écria Nefret d'une voix rauque. Je connaissais pourtant l'intégrité de Ramsès.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir réveillé ces souvenirs, dit Lia gênée.

— C'est si injuste, continua impulsivement Nefret. Pourquoi les enfants doivent-ils toujours payer les fautes de leurs parents ?

— Tout a un prix dans la vie, dit Lia d'une voix triste. Heureusement que personne ne sait à l'avance combien le chemin est parfois pénible. Mais il y a aussi des compensations, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu sais, poursuivit Nefret sans accepter le changement de sujet, je commence à comprendre l'attitude de ma belle-mère. Je la trouvais trop dure avec Ramsès autrefois, toujours à le critiquer, à le reprendre. En fait, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, comme je m'inquiète pour mes enfants ou Sennia. Comment les protéger ?

— On ne peut pas toujours le faire, admit Lia. Il faut juste réagir au jour le jour et affronter les épreuves comme elles viennent, sans renier ses convictions ni ses valeurs. Il faut être vraie, Nefret, et suivre sa propre voie. Regarde-toi. Tu me sembles bien plus gaie depuis que tu as ouvert le ventre de Sennia.

— Oh ! S'exclama Nefret en éclatant de rire. Quelle horrible façon de dire les choses – mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Après tout, j'ai eu deux patients, trois même si je compte ce pauvre Roger la semaine passée, et Sennia a été mon seul vrai cas chirurgical.

— Cela te manque, n'est-ce pas, de ne plus exercer ?

— La vie est un compromis, chérie, dit Nefret en agitant la main. J'ai beaucoup de projets quand nous retournerons au Caire, mais actuellement, la chirurgie n'est pas ma priorité.

— Comme l'ont toujours affirmé Papa et Maman, la vie que vous menez est trépidante, même ici en Angleterre, dit Lia. Que penses-tu de l'irruption de ce Jerry Morcook ?

— J'aime beaucoup l'oncle Sethos, répondit Nefret indirectement. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait jadis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir confiance en lui. Et il a raison : Le professeur et tante Amelia s'ennuyaient ferme. Il leur a envoyé de la distraction.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, leurs soucis un moment mis de côté.

Le matin suivant au réveil, Emerson était très calme – bien plus que je ne m'y attendais. Quant à moi, malgré notre nuit écourtée, je me sentais vibrante d'énergie. J'envisageai un moment de mettre mes listes à jour, mais cela pouvait attendre et je choisis donc de profiter de la bonne humeur inattendue d'Emerson.

— Vous avez remarquablement encaissé la vérité, mon chéri, dis-je aimablement. Bien mieux que je ne m'y attendais.

— Peabody, grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux. Surtout ne commencez pas à m'asticoter. J'ai réussi à me contrôler – et laissez-moi vous dire que le fait que vous sembliez en doutiez me navre – mais… Crénom. Que diable avais-je l'intention de dire ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondis-je sincèrement.

— Humph. Mon satané frère ne perd rien pour attendre, mais nous devons malgré tout éclaircir cette foutue histoire.

— Bien entendu, approuvai-je avec énergie. Je ne dis pas que nous devons débrouiller cette enquête uniquement pour aider votre bien-aimé frère – à mon avis, Sethos suit de son côté une autre piste aux Amériques – mais…

— Mon bien-aimé frère ? Explosa Emerson, en me fixant d'un air outragé. Ce sal…

— Tst-tst, Emerson, dis-je en agitant un doigt menaçant, ne soyez pas vulgaire. De toute façon, avouez que si Sethos vous avait parlé de ses soupçons, vous vous seriez buté et auriez vociféré sans même l'écouter.

— Vociférer ? Vociféra Emerson à pleine voix. MOI !

— Donc, continuai-je avec un sourire serein, votre frère étant tout comme moi conscient de votre égalité de caractère et votre affection à son endroit, il a bien été obligé d'employer des chemins détournés pour attirer votre attention – notre attention. Et il a parfaitement atteint son but, non ?

— Vous aussi, ma chérie, dit Emerson en me prenant dans ses bras. Vous cherchez délibérément à me mettre hors de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez parfaitement atteint votre but, et sans même avoir besoin d'user de chemins détournés.

En riant, je me serrai contre lui.

Après un petit interlude tout à fait satisfaisant, je repris cependant le cours de mes réflexions. Emerson arborait un sourire un brin fat mais je ne souhaitais pas relever le fait qu'il réussissait – parfois – à m'interrompre durant un discours.

— Je me demande quand nous pourrons interroger ce Morcook, dis-je. Que va-t-il pouvoir nous apprendre de nouveau ? Apportait-il un nouvel objet ? Ou encore un message de Sethos ? Mon Dieu, Emerson. Votre frère serait-il en danger ? Allons-nous le rejoindre s'il réclame notre assistance ?

— Du calme, ma chérie, dit-il. Ne laissez pas votre imagination s'emballer. Il n'est pas question que j'aille rejoindre ce jean-foutre en Amérique. S'il court un danger là-bas… Crénom de nom, pourquoi diable serait-ce le cas ? Vous dites cela exprès pour m'ennuyer, n'est-ce pas ? – Eh bien, il n'a qu'à revenir.

— Je pense que tout ira bien, dis-je pour rassurer Emerson dont l'affection fraternelle m'émouvait toujours. Après tout, il y a Margaret avec lui.

— Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport, dit Emerson un peu perdu.

— Elle veillera sur lui.

Emerson, pris de court, me regarda fixement, mais il ne répondit pas.

Sortant de notre chambre peu après, nous rencontrâmes Nefret qui, bien que fraîche et reposée, nous indiqua qu'elle avait déjà été rendre visite à ses deux malades. Sennia avait passé une bonne nuit et venait d'être libérée de son drain. Je réalisai avec un peu de surprise que je n'avais pas pensé à elle depuis mon réveil. Cette omission inaccoutumée me chagrina. Je me promis de passer un moment durant l'après-midi auprès de la jeune fille. Pour l'instant, elle se reposait et, selon Nefret, n'avait besoin de rien.

Quant à Mr Morcook, il avait également passé une nuit calme mais n'avait pas encore repris conscience. Après l'avoir examiné, Nefret garantissait son pronostic vital. Il devait simplement se reposer et serait sans doute à même de répondre à quelques questions en fin de journée. En tant que garde-malade, Evans prenait son rôle très à cœur.

Nous n'avions donc qu'à attendre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_**Toutankhamon étant trop jeune pour gouverner, il laissera le pouvoir à ses ministres, le vizir Ay et le général Horemheb – qui tous deux deviendront pharaons après sa mort.**_

Le petit déjeuner passé, je reçus le courrier du matin et en particulier une lettre fort inattendue de Cyrus Vandergelt. Je la lus une première fois avec stupeur, puis en fis part aux autres à voix haute.

_Ma très chère Amelia,_

_Un petit mot pour vous transmettre une nouvelle qui va sans doute vous surprendre. Je vais mettre en vente ma demeure de Louxor. _

_C'est une décision longuement réfléchie. _

_Un tournant nécessaire._

_J'ai beaucoup aimé la vie que j'aie menée ici. Sur la rive ouest du Nil, tout près de l'entrée de la Vallée des Roi, j'ai pu vivre en plein ma passion tardive pour l'archéologie. J'ai fait bâtir cette demeure avec des tours et des balcons directement inspirés des châteaux des Croisés dont on trouve encore tant de traces dans tout le Moyen Orient. Un moyen comme un autre de me rattacher au passé. Saviez-vous que son vrai nom est : « La Maison de la Porte des Rois » ? Je ne crois pas que quiconque l'ait jamais désignée ainsi. Il y a si longtemps que les Égyptiens l'ont surnommée : « Le château de l'Américain ». _

_Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai pris une telle décision, je dois vous avouer que votre absence cette année m'a forcé à réfléchir. Depuis leur mariage, Bertie et Jumana envisagent de mener leur carrière ailleurs qu'en Égypte – où Jumana espère revenir ensuite, avec une plus large expérience à son actif. Ils ont reculé leur départ jusqu'à la naissance de Thomas, mais c'est décidé désormais. Ils ont accepté un poste en Jordanie, pour explorer la ville de Petra taillée dans le rocher, avec un extraordinaire monastère, divers monuments, des tombes, des thermes ou encore des dessins et bas-reliefs. J'irai sans doute leur rendre visite. C'est un aventurier suisse, Johann Burckardt qui l'a redécouverte en 1812 mais les premières fouilles archéologiques ne commencent que cette année. Bertie et Jumana sont ravis de cette aventure. Nous garderons Thomas._

_La fille de Kat est mariée depuis plusieurs années au pays de Galles et je ne ressens pas le besoin de prendre ma retraite dans mon pays natal, aussi, nous avons plutôt décidé d'acquérir une demeure en Angleterre, pas trop loin de Londres où nous séjournerons en attendant._

_Inutile de vous dire que Katherine est enchantée. _

_Quant à moi, j'ai obtenu de la vie tout ce qu'un homme peut espérer. Il est temps pour moi de songer à la retraite, entouré de mon petit-fils – sinon de mes petits-enfants._

Emerson ne jura même pas lorsque je lus cette épouvantable épitre. Je savais pourtant qu'il appréciait l'amitié de Cyrus Vandergelt, et que celui-ci lui manquerait si – ou plutôt quand nous retournerions en Égypte.

— Je me demande qui aura suffisamment d'argent pour acheter cette monstruosité architecturale, grommela-t-il seulement.

— Père, protesta Nefret. C'est une merveilleuse demeure et pour nous chargée de souvenirs.

— Chargée de souvenirs, répétai-je lentement. C'est exact…

La journée se passa sans événement particulier mais un malaise demeura en moi. Je ne cherchais cependant pas à l'analyser.

Nous nous retrouvâmes avec les enfants à l'heure du thé dans le salon. Bien entendu, la conversation demeura neutre, et Emerson mit un point d'honneur à répondre aux nombreuses questions de Charla et d'Evvie. Les fillettes avaient pour un temps déposé la hache de guerre, et je dois avouer que le répit était le bienvenu. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, elles s'étaient prises de passion pour Toutankhamon et Emerson leur fit bien volontiers un petit cours sur ce petit pharaon qui connaissait une telle gloire après trois millénaires.

— Le roi était encore un tout jeune garçon lorsqu'il est mort, dit Emerson en souriant aux deux visages levés vers lui. Il avait un joli sourire et des dents proéminentes.

— Comme un lapin ? S'exclama Evvie en gloussant.

— C'est ainsi que je le vois, affirma Emerson avec sérieux. Il y a de nombreuses dents proéminentes parmi ses ascendants.

— Va-t-on démailloter sa momie ? Demanda David John.

— Certainement pas, s'exclama Emerson d'une voix forte. Humph – du moins pas avant de très nombreuses années.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Charla en fronçant son front pur d'un air menaçant. Je voudrais bien le voir.

— Pense qu'il y a trois mille ans qu'il dort au bord du Nil dans son sarcophage d'or et de pierres précieuses, dis-je d'une voix un peu enrouée.

— Ne bêtifiez pas, Peabody, ricana grossièrement Emerson. On se croirait dans : _La Belle au Bois Dormant._ (Les trois enfants gloussèrent de plaisir, aussi je ne répondis pas.)

— Ce serait plutôt le _Beau_ au Bois Dormant, souligna Evvie.

— Les momies ont une valeur archéologique et historique – et celle d'un pharaon encore davantage, dit Emerson. Elles sont fragiles. Après avoir été protégée si longtemps, celle-ci serait abimée par l'air ambiant. Les aléas climatiques et les bactéries apportées par les visiteurs pourraient la détruire, la réduire en poussière.

— Personne n'a encore vu cette momie ? Demanda David John.

— A sa mort, comme de coutume, dis-je, le corps du roi été enroulé dans des bandes de lin qui ne laissaient apparaître que son visage. Et ensuite, la momie a été ensevelie dans trois cercueils gigognes, dont un en or massif.

— Pour l'instant, tout ce que l'on connaît du pharaon est son masque d'or, grommela Emerson d'un ton bref. Grrr – Je n'ose penser aux dommages causés par Carter lorsqu'il a utilisé des outils aiguisés pour extirper ce masque…

— Pourquoi a-t-il voulu l'enlever ?

— Parce qu'il pèse onze kilos en or massif incrusté de lapis-lazulis et de pierres semi-précieuses, dit Emerson aux enfants fascinés. Et ce n'est qu'une petite partie du trésor funéraire. L'or est parfois maudit, les enfants, même pour un pharaon.

— Pourquoi le roi est-il mort si jeune ?

— Il a été pharaon à neuf ans et est mort à dix-neuf, sans doute à cause d'une blessure infectée.

— Comme lord Carnarvon ? Demanda David John.

— On ne sait pas au juste, dit Emerson pensif. Certains prétendent aussi qu'il a été assassiné.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt Charla.

— Parce que Toutankhamon a été le dernier de sa dynastie. C'était le XIIème pharaon de la XVIIIème dynastie d'Égypte. Lui ont succédé d'abord le grand prêtre Aye pendant quatre ans, puis le chef militaire Horemheb qui a régné vingt-six ans avant de céder le pouvoir à son vizir Ramsès, fondateur de la XIXème dynastie.

Sur ces entrefaites, Tom Evans entra et nous remit un télégramme. David et Ramsès rentreraient le soir même. Ils ne donnaient aucune indication sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

— Crénom, s'exclama Emerson.

Ce fut la journée des lettres car dans le courrier du soir se trouvait également un envoi de Margaret.

**Lettre Collection M**

_Chère Amelia_

_Je ne pense pas que Seth ait pris la peine d'écrire. Il est vraiment très occupé en ce moment. Il a ri en recevant le dernier télégramme de son frère et m'a chargée de vous dire que nous n'avions ici : « Rien de nouveau ». Je transmets ce message, mais j'entends déjà le professeur rugir en le recevant. _

_Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, je vois moins Thomas qui passe beaucoup de temps avec Seth. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Il semble qu'ils hantent les musées, mais fréquentent aussi assidument les investisseurs et les banquiers. Curieux._

_Comme je vous l'indiquais dans ma dernière lettre, j'ai assisté à une conférence au Met sur la tombe de Toutankhamon – et Thomas m'a accompagnée. Malheureusement, Seth était indisponible ce soir-là, il avait affaire à Boston pour ces terres qu'il envisage d'acheter. _

_Le Met est un musée magnifique et la foule était nombreuse. Mr Carter s'était désisté ce soir-là et c'est son secrétaire, Mr Racdrol – Mr Novarn Racdrol, un homme épais d'origine écossaise avec un accent assez prononcé – qui a mené les débats. Les photographies étaient remarquables et un plan de la tombe était affiché derrière l'orateur. C'était superbe. J'en suis revenue enchantée et Thomas, qui avait pourtant assisté à d'autres conférences, était tout aussi enthousiaste. De tels objets font rêver et on ne peut se lasser de les admirer. Tant de trésors…_

_J'ai déjà reçu quelques réponses à mes premiers articles sur les Amérindiens, dont celle d'un membre du Congrès qui souhaite me rencontrer. Peut-être pourrais-je faire évoluer les choses ? L'ami de Cyrus qui nous a aidés pour les procédures d'adoption me conseille d'y aller. Il prétend aussi que les Vandergelt comptent acheter une propriété en Angleterre. Le saviez-vous ? Pourquoi pas en Amérique ? Sans doute Mrs Vandergelt souhaite-t-elle se rapprocher de ses enfants. _

_Thomas pense que…_

— Je me demande quel nom portent Sethos et Margaret, dis-je soudain en m'adressant à Nefret tandis qu'Emerson, accoudé à la cheminée, relisait la lettre de Margaret.

— Williamson, dit-il sans lever les yeux.

— Pardon ? Fis-je sidérée.

— Comment le savez-vous Père ? Demanda doucement Nefret.

— Il me l'a dit, répondit Emerson en posant la lettre sur la table basse, puis il se leva et arpenta la pièce d'un air songeur. Mon père s'appelait Thomas William Emerson de La Grange, continua-t-il. C'est d'après lui que mon frère a nommé son fils adoptif, Thomas. Et c'est aussi d'après lui qu'il a depuis bien longtemps choisi son patronyme – Williamson, fils de William.

— Mon Dieu, dis-je tout émue.

— Mon père en aurait été fier, dit Emerson. Il devait les aimer, Sethos et sa mère. Leur vie aurait été très différente s'il avait vécu. Et la mienne aussi, tout comme celle de Walter, à dire vrai. Quel foutu gâchis. Mon père avait le cœur assez grand pour nous aimer tous. Je me souviens bien de lui. C'était un homme originaire de Cornouailles, grand, avec des épaules larges, des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus, la peau mate et la voix profonde. (Il se tut un moment, puis reprit :)

» Je savais déjà, étant enfant, qu'il avait eu à son actif plusieurs aventures sentimentales avant la mère de Sethos. Malheureusement pour elle, celle-ci était – avait été – une amie de ma propre mère, une connaissance plutôt, car en réalité, ma mère n'avait pas d'amies. Je n'excuse aucunement la conduite licencieuse de mon père, bien entendu, mais à sa décharge, il n'était pas facile de vivre près de la fille du Comte de Radcliffe. Bon Dieu, que je déteste ce satané prénom. Ma mère, lady Isabelle Courteney, était une femme glaciale. Le seul sentiment ardent qu'elle ait jamais pu exprimer était la haine. Elle avait la rancune tenace. Elle n'a jamais pardonné à mon père – ni plus tard à ses propres fils.

— Pauvre femme, dit Nefret.

Nous avions elle et moi écouté Emerson en silence. Nous étions seuls tous les trois au salon car Lia était remontée avec les enfants. Je m'étonnais quelque peu de ces confidences inattendues. Emerson parlait rarement de ses parents, ou même de sa jeunesse. Je savais pourtant qu'il avait adoré son père et l'avait perdu trop tôt, qu'il avait ensuite enduré la froideur de sa mère et s'était institué le défenseur de son jeune frère, plus délicat. Dès que possible, il avait quitté le domicile familial pour mener sa vie seul. Son éducation autodidacte expliquait une certaine raideur de son caractère, ainsi que le fait qu'il se trouvait plus à l'aise parmi des étrangers qu'au milieu de ses pairs.

Après notre mariage, à la naissance de Ramsès, Emerson avait contacté sa mère et cherché à rétablir une sorte de relation. Elle n'avait jamais répondu. Ancrée dans ses rancœurs, elle était morte seule. Nefret avait raison.

Pauvre femme.

Certains êtres sont les artisans de leur propre malheur.

— Crénom de nom, beugla soudain Emerson, me faisant violemment sursauter. Je vais l'étriper.

— Mon Dieu, m'écriai-je, suffoquée, la main sur le cœur. Mais enfin, Emerson, que vous prend-il d'un seul coup ?

Comme un forcené, Emerson se rua en avant et ramassa la lettre de Margaret qu'il avait jetée sur la table quelques instants auparavant.

— Mr Novarn Racdrol, un homme épais d'origine écossaise avec un accent assez prononcé, lut-il en articulant chaque mot d'une voix rauque de rage.

— C'est un nom un peu étrange à prononcer, je vous l'accorde, mais… Oh ! Fis-je en m'interrompant, les sourcils froncés

— Cela ne semble pas du tout écossais, ajouta alors Nefret.

— Comment cela a-t-il pu m'échapper ? Dis-je quelque peu mécontente.

— Que se passe-t-il donc ? Demanda Lia qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Je vous entendais rugir depuis les escaliers, professeur.

— Novarn Racdrol, criai-je d'une voix aigue tandis qu'Emerson grinçait des dents comme un forcené évadé de l'asile. Que c'est typique de l'humour de Sethos de prendre un nom pareil – Voyez donc : C'est très exactement Lord Carnarvon à l'envers.

Nefret et Lia se regardèrent un moment, stupéfaites, avant d'éclater de rire avec un parfait ensemble.

— Je ne vois rien de drôle là-dedans marmonna Emerson en les fixant d'un air outragé.

— Personnellement, je commence à trouver éminemment suspect que ce prétendu Ecossais ait donné une conférence au Met alors que Sethos était – comme par hasard – absent, dis-je.

— Crénom de nom, Peabody, rugit Emerson. Que sous-entendez-vous par là ? Serait-ce lui qui depuis le début – mais enfin… pourquoi aurait-il soudain changé de rôle ?

— Parce que Margaret connaît Howard, dis-je d'un ton pensif. Il est plus facile pour Sethos de se déguiser en un soi-disant secrétaire à la barbe fournie. Lui aussi adore porter une barbe – curieuse manie s'il en est – c'est sans doute une tare familiale.

— Ne commencez surtout pas avec – Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, Evans ? Morcook est-il enfin réveillé ?

Surprise, je levais les yeux vers Evans qui venait effectivement de faire irruption dans notre salon. Il nous regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

— Mr Ramsès Emerson vient juste d'appeler, professeur. La communication, épouvantablement mauvaise, a d'ailleurs été coupée aussi je n'ai pu vous le passer. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il semble que lui et Mr Todros aient eu une panne de voiture. Ils s'arrêtent donc pour la nuit et feront effectuer les réparations nécessaires au plus tôt demain matin.

— Ah, dit Emerson, à nouveau furieux. Encore un problème avec la nouvelle voiture de David, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais bien que cette brouette étrangère ne valait pas…

— Emerson.

— Comment va Mr Morcook ? Demanda Nefret.

— Je vais aller voir, Madame, répondit Evans en refermant la porte.

— Oh, s'inquiéta Lia. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas blessés.

— Mais chérie, dis-je aussitôt en l'entourant de mon bras, pourquoi le seraient-ils ? Les incidents mécaniques arrivent fréquemment, même sur les véhicules anglais. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, Dieu merci. Je me rappelle une fois en 1915, nous revenions de Londres après le couvre-feu et un obus a explosé juste devant la voiture alors que nous venions déjà d'échapper à un raid aérien sur Londres après un dîner plus que pénible chez – Qu'importe. C'était horrible. Des zeppelins ennemis avaient lâché leurs bombes et les docks étaient en flammes.

— Vous étiez morte de frayeur, Peabody, dit Emerson sans trop de diplomatie.

— J'étais furieuse, corrigeai-je sèchement. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à un raid aérien et j'ai détesté l'expérience. D'abord à cause de cet affreux sentiment d'impuissance, mais surtout pour l'anonymat de l'agression. Si quelqu'un cherche à me tuer, j'exige qu'il y apporte une motivation personnelle.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, Mère, dit Nefret en riant. Je me souviens aussi de cette nuit. C'était Ramsès qui conduisait, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Lia. Il faisait nuit noire et on entendait encore le son des canons au loin. Soudain, il y a eu un curieux bruit sifflant et Ramsès a jeté la voiture dans un mur de briques. Tout de suite après ce premier impact, nous avons été secoués par une violente explosion.

— Et vous vous êtes jetée sur moi pour me protéger, Nefret, dis-je d'une voix émue.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lia les yeux brillants.

— Il y avait du verre partout et la voiture marchait nettement moins bien qu'avant, grommela Emerson, mais nous ne souffrions que de quelques coupures sans gravité. C'était un tir mal réglé – provenant de nos propres canons – qui avait fait un grand trou au milieu de la route et nous étions perdus au milieu de nulle part…

— Près d'une usine, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée, « Brubacker, les plus efficaces des brettelles. »

— Je vais vous servir un petit verre de whisky-soda, Peabody, s'écria Emerson en me regardant d'un air inquiet. Vous semblez en avoir besoin.

— Voyons, Emerson, je récitais juste ce qui était écrit sur la pancarte de l'usine, protestai-je. N'est-il pas étrange que certains détails s'incrustent parfois dans la mémoire ? Ensuite, Lia, nous sommes rentrés tant bien que mal et Gargery nous attendait pour nous incendier à l'arrivée.

— Pauvre Gargery, dit aussitôt Nefret.

— Morcook est réveillé, Madame, intervint Evans et je remarquai qu'il s'était exprimé d'un ton quelque peu hésitant.

— Il n'est sans doute pas utile que nous y allions tous à la fois, dit aussitôt Nefret d'un ton professionnel.

— Je vais me coucher, dit Lia. S'il ne faut pas attendre les hommes, je peux aussi bien vous laisser. Vous n'avez certainement pas besoin de moi pour interroger ce pauvre monsieur.

— Je vais d'abord vérifier si mon patient est en état de répondre à vos questions, dit Nefret d'une voix ferme. Ensuite, Père – et vous aussi, Mère – je vous laisserai lui parler.

— Vous devriez aussi vous coucher, Peabody, suggéra Emerson.

— Foutaises, répondis-je.

— Quel langage, s'offusqua-t-il tandis que Nefret gloussait.

Je posai mon verre vide avant de me lever. Le whisky-soda a parfois d'agréables vertus curatives. Je n'avais plus du tout sommeil.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapitre 10  
**

**Manuscrit H**

— La communication était épouvantable, dit Ramsès à David tout en raccrochant le combiné dans le hall de la petite auberge, mais je crois cependant qu'Evans a compris le principal. Par contre, je n'ai rien saisi de ce qu'il a répondu – à cause des grésillements.

— Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils s'inquiètent de notre retard, dit David tandis que les deux hommes montaient vers leur chambre. Curieux que cette voiture soit ainsi tombée en panne, non ? Elle est neuve et fonctionnait parfaitement jusque-là.

— Nous verrons ce qu'en dira demain le réparateur. Déjà bien beau que nous ayons trouvé une auberge pour la nuit. J'ai passé l'âge de dormir à la dure.

David et Ramsès entrèrent dans une chambre d'aspect modeste mais propre et accueillante, avec un feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre. Un plateau contenant du pain, du Stilton et de la bière chaude les attendaient sur une table.

— Je suis d'accord, dit David en s'étalant sur le lit. Que penses-tu de ce que nous ramenons comme informations ? On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très fructueux au final.

— Cette histoire est étrange. Je sens qu'il se trame quelque chose à Highclere… Pourquoi ni la femme ni la fille de Carnarvon n'ont-elles voulu nous recevoir ? Je sais bien que Père n'a pas été très diplomate avec le défunt lord Carnarvon mais enfin, il y a des mois de cela maintenant. Où se cache Carter ? Et puis, qu'est donc devenu O'Connell ? S'il a découvert une piste, nous n'avons pas eu la même chance, malheureusement.

— Nos talents de fins limiers seraient-ils rouillés ? Demanda David en riant.

— Nous étions plus opérationnels dans les bas-fonds du Caire, mon vieux, souligna Ramsès qui s'approcha de la table et se mit à tartiner du fromage sur une tranche de pain. Je me sens moins adapté aux châteaux huppés gardés par une domesticité hautaine. Il nous manque sans doute l'entêtement du vrai journaliste. Cette chère Margaret n'aurait certainement pas hésité à pénétrer dans les lieux déguisée en domestique – et peut-être O'Connell a-t-il lui aussi manœuvré ainsi, pourquoi pas ? Pour ma part, je ne me sentais vraiment pas d'humeur à tenter l'expérience.

— Il nous aurait fallu consacrer plus de temps à nos recherches, remarqua David. Ne trouves-tu pas curieux que nous ayons croisé à Londres cette vieille crapule de sir Malcolm ?

— Pas vraiment. Après tout, sir Malcolm Page Henley de Montague – On en a plein la bouche, n'est-ce pas ? – est un riche collectionneur bien connu des revendeurs, et donc le client idéal pour ces fausses antiquités.

— C'est un homme par ailleurs extrêmement désagréable, dit David sèchement. Il ne semble pas beaucoup m'apprécier.

— Il ne pense pas mieux de moi, je t'assure – ce qui se comprend, au vu de notre dernière rencontre. Il porte toujours cette canne à poignée d'argent dont il se servait pour frapper ses infortunés domestiques en Égypte. Sais-tu que ses cheveux blancs si bien coiffés sont en réalité une perruque pour cacher un crane nu comme un œuf ?

— Que la vanité est donc ridicule, s'exclama David. Tu m'as raconté comment il a cherché à voler le trésor de Toutankhamon, et j'imagine combien ce prétentieux nobliau a dû être humilié d'être arrêté par le lieutenant Aziz de la police de Louxor – un Égyptien – ou encore interrogé par l'inspecteur Aziz. Il n'est pas prêt de retourner en Égypte, aussi il est logique qu'il essaie plutôt d'acquérir quelques bribes du trésor chez les revendeurs. Après tout, il ne craint pas les pratiques douteuses pour acquérir ses antiquités. Tu le crois aussi colonialiste, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il n'est pas le seul, dit Ramsès tristement. Cet autre personnage que nous avons croisé, Sir William Portmanteau –

— Ce vieux bonhomme mielleux à la barbe blanche et aux yeux sournois ?

— Oui, c'est le grand-père de Suzanne – l'épouse de Nadji Farid – et il n'a pas hésité à déshériter sa petite-fille après son mariage. D'après Suzanne, c'est aussi un voisin des Carnarvon et un ami du défunt lord. Cyrus Vandergelt disait avoir traité une affaire de chemins de fer ou de charbon avec lui autrefois. C'est un arriviste qui a récemment acquis ses quartiers de noblesse et partage tout à fait les opinions de Sir Malcolm.

— Un ami de Carnarvon… ? Reprit David. Il a donc lui aussi pu entendre parler des antiquités. Est-il collectionneur ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Ramsès, mais j'ai pensé à autre chose. Après tout, ces antiquités étant des faux, les collectionneurs sont les proies visées de ce trafic. Certains les utilisent peut-être pour financer la lutte nationaliste en Égypte ou dans d'autres pays du Moyen-Orient, ou encore compromettre certains archéologues – et je pense à Carter en particulier, afin de l'éliminer des fouilles.

— Je ne sais rien de tout cela, Ramsès, dit David d'une voix ferme. J'ai promis à Lia de ne plus m'impliquer en politique et je compte tenir parole.

— Je sais, je sais, dit Ramsès d'une voix traînante. Je réfléchissais simplement aux différentes options. Ce trafic pourrait bel et bien être une couverture pour de secrètes activités politiques en Égypte. Peut-être devrais-je reprendre contact avec ce Brace… Hum – Smith, afin de lui poser la question ?

— Non, certainement pas, affirma David. Tu détestais Smith. Tu disais qu'avec ce genre de personnages, dès qu'on mettait le doigt dans leur organisation, on y perdait le bras.

— Je sais, dit Ramsès qui se leva soudain et se tint un moment devant la fenêtre, dos tourné à la pièce. Pourtant, j'aurais d'autres questions à lui poser – Je voudrais parfois savoir ce qu'est devenu notre vieil ennemi Sahin Pacha et aussi sa fille, Esin. Elle m'a sauvé la vie à Gaza.

— Et tu voudrais vraiment repenser à ces gens-là ? Demanda David en se soulevant sur un coude. Diable, Ramsès, tu aimes vivre dangereusement. Pour ma part, je préfère les oublier.

— Alors, je suis plus curieux que toi, continua Ramsès en revenant vers son lit. Je regrette de ne pas savoir si Carter est à Highclere ou à New-York – et je me demande de plus en plus ce que trafique Sethos en Amérique.

— Ah, l'oncle indigne, s'écria David en riant. Mais pour ce qui est de ta famille, tu devrais t'inquiéter d'un problème plus urgent.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Personnellement, je me demande plutôt ce qu'ont pu inventer le professeur et tante Amelia pendant les quelques jours où nous les avons laissés livrés à eux-mêmes.

— Je préfère ne même pas y penser.

Le lendemain matin, le garagiste confirma au premier examen que la panne n'était pas naturelle. La voiture avait été sabotée.

David et Ramsès revinrent enfin à Amarna House en début d'après-midi pendant une heureuse éclaircie. Comme des voyageurs égarés ou des soldats revenant du front, ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par toute la maisonnée réunie – seule Sennia, toujours alitée, manquait à la fête.

Devant le spectacle qu'offraient les domestiques alignés, les enfants qui agitaient les mains en trépignant, les deux jeunes femmes en robes claires bras dessus-dessous et enfin Emerson et moi en avant-garde, je dus avouer que notre famille manifestait parfois un certain penchant pour le théâtral.

Dès que la voiture s'arrêta devant le perron, les deux fillettes dévalèrent les marches en piaillant, suivies plus posément par David John. Tandis que David s'extirpait de derrière son volant – il avait depuis la guerre une jambe douloureuse qui se rappelait parfois à son souvenir – Ramsès ouvrit la porte de notre côté.

Il provoqua une surprise immédiate en sortant du véhicule avec dans les bras un chiot à longs poils dorés. Á sa vue, David John se figea tandis qu'Evvie et Charla poussaient un hurlement de joie.

— Ramsès, s'écria Nefret ravie. Qu'il est mignon.

— Un chien ? Dis-je du haut des marches d'un ton posé.

— Cré… Mais enfin, les garçons, où diable étiez-vous passés ? Beugla Emerson par dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

— Tiens, dit Ramsès en tendant le chiot à son fils. C'est pour toi.

Le dos raidi par l'émotion, David John saisit la petite bête qui comprit aussitôt son rôle et se mit à lui lécher énergiquement le visage.

Bien entendu, les humains de la maisonnée n'avait pas été les seuls à accueillir les arrivants. Le Grand Chat de Ré était également présent. Dès qu'il repéra l'intrus, il arqua le dos, gonfla son pelage rayé et s'approcha de David John et du nouveau-venu d'un pas souple et menaçant. Mon Dieu, songeai-je avec effroi, nous voilà bons pour une nouvelle querelle animalière. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de la façon dont le chat avait accueilli l'arrivée d'Amira autrefois à Louxor.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il, Papa ? Demanda David John.

— Cairn.

Lorsque le Grand Chat de Ré atteignit le bas des marches, David John eut un élan inattendu et déposa la petite bête à terre devant lui. Intrigué, le gros félin fit le tour de l'intrus qui jappa un peu plaintivement mais ne montra d'aucune frayeur particulière. Pour faire bon poids, Evvie et Charla déposèrent également devant le chiot chacun des chatons qu'elles tenaient dans les bras. Triphis et Heket étaient trop jeunes pour savoir que chiens et chats avaient parfois des différences comportementales. Elles acceptèrent avec naturel leur nouveau compagnon et, lorsque le chiot s'accroupit, grimpèrent chacune d'un côté à l'assaut de son dos. Devant cet accueil de sa progéniture, le Grand Chat de Ré conclut sans doute que l'intrus ne présentait aucune menace. Avec une grâce dédaigneuse, il tourna le dos au petit groupe et remonta les marches avant de disparaître dans la maison.

— Mais que se passe-t-il donc ? S'écria impatiemment Emerson en trépignant. Ne restez pas tous plantés là. Entrez, voyons.

Chaque enfant récupéra donc son animal et, tandis que j'embrassais affectueusement David, j'entendis Ramsès expliquer à son fils :

— C'est un terrier d'Ecosse, David John, un petit animal joueur, facétieux et d'une intelligence remarquable d'après celui qui me l'a vendu, disait-il.

— Qui était-ce Papa ?

— Le garagiste qui a réparé la voiture.

— Est-ce que Cairn deviendra plus tard aussi grand qu'Amira, Papa ? Demanda encore David John.

— Non, affirma Ramsès – et je poussai un soupir soulagé. Même adulte, le terrier d'Ecosse reste de petite taille. J'ai vu cela au garage. Le père avait une trentaine de centimètres de haut et pesait environ huit kilos.

— Tu sais, David John, dit Nefret en caressant la tête soyeuse du petit chien, Cairn ne connaît pas encore son nouveau foyer. Il va donc te tester au début afin de connaître les limites admises. Fais bien attention à rester ferme avec lui.

— Est-ce un chien de garde, Ramsès ? Demandai-je en serrant mon fils dans mes bras tandis qu'il m'embrassait.

— Pas vraiment, Mère, répondit-il. Malgré son aspect un peu rustique, le terrier d'Ecosse est un tendre. Cairn se montrera probablement bon gardien et nous préviendra de l'arrivée d'un étranger mais il lui fera également fête. Ce n'est pas non plus un modèle d'obéissance mais je crois que son côté imprévisible amusera certainement les enfants.

— Seigneur, dis-je consternée tandis que Nefret éclatait de rire.

Une fois les arrivants restaurés et rafraîchis, l'animation retomba et les enfants acceptèrent de rester un moment à l'extérieur tandis que nous nous regroupions au salon afin d'échanger les dernières nouvelles.

Ramsès nous fit un condensé rapide de leur séjour à Londres. Assis à côté de Lia dont il tenait la main, David l'écouta avec un léger sourire, émettant parfois un commentaire pour préciser un point de détail.

— Bon, commenta ensuite Emerson qui avait écouté avec une impatience grandissante. En bref, vous n'avez rien découvert du tout. C'était bien la peine de rester absents aussi longtemps.

— Ce pessimisme ne vous ressemble guère, Emerson, dis-je sévèrement. Je dirais plutôt que certaines hypothèses ont pu êtres éliminées, comme par exemple tout réseau lié aux revendeurs habituels. Si Ramsès et David l'ont vérifié à Londres, c'est sans doute la même chose au Caire ou à New-York puisque ni Cyrus ni Sethos n'ont rien trouvé non plus. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est évident que celui qui a monté cette escroquerie procède plutôt par ventes privées. C'est beaucoup plus discret.

— J'y ai pensé aussi, Mère, admit Ramsès en me jetant un regard approbateur. Il est plus sûr de contacter directement une clientèle riche et peu scrupuleuse.

— Bah, grogna Emerson, tous les collectionneurs se valent.

— Dans ce cas, objecta Nefret, pourquoi Cyrus Vandergelt n'aurait-il pas déjà été contacté ?

— Son amitié vis à vis nous est trop connue, dis-je en réfléchissant. Et je le crois plus scrupuleux que ce que prétend Emerson.

— Vous oubliez le point principal, ma chère, ricana Emerson. Ces antiquités sont fausses et Vandergelt, qui est un vieux renard, me demanderait sans nul doute une expertise avant d'acquérir une telle pièce d'origine douteuse.

— C'est exact, admis-je. La clientèle du faussaire se rétrécit alors : Des collectionneurs riches, peu scrupuleux – et naïfs.

— Ne trouvez-vous pas que sir Malcolm correspond à ce client idéal ? Demanda David. Après tout, comme Ramsès vous l'a dit, il se trouvait chez l'un des revendeurs que nous avons visités.

— Etiez-vous déguisé, Ramsès ? Demandai-je.

— Non, Mère. Nous passions par hasard. Sir Malcolm m'a reconnu – et je dois dire qu'il n'a pas été très satisfait de me voir.

— Quand je pense que nous avions arrêté cette crapule en flagrant délit et qu'Aziz n'a même pas été fout – fichu de le garder en prison, explosa Emerson. Quel incapable.

— Vous êtes injuste, Père, s'exclama Nefret qui avait un petit faible pour le policier égyptien. La remise en liberté de sir Malcolm n'a rien à voir avec les capacités professionnelles de l'inspecteur Aziz, et vous le savez parfaitement. Des autorités supérieures ont pesé sur lui afin d'obtenir la remise en liberté de sir Malcolm.

— Vous avez raison, ma chérie, dis-je. Au moins, ce triste sire a été publiquement humilié et c'est une leçon qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt. Je ne crois pas qu'il osera se remontrer en Égypte.

— Je ne vois pas comment on peut réellement parler de l'autonomie du gouvernement égyptien si la police n'est même pas libre de garder des criminels en prison, objecta Nefret.

— Lorsqu'il s'agit des intérêts économiques, la simple justice passe bien après la politique, dit David un peu sèchement.

— Avez-vous pu tirer quelque chose de ce pantin de Montague ? Demanda Emerson que les intrigues – politiques ou autres – ne passionnaient guère.

— Non, dit Ramsès en esquissant un sourire. Il nous a à peine salués. Il sortait cependant de chez un revendeur où il avait cherché des objets en provenance d'Égypte.

— Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été contacté par le faussaire ? Dis-je.

— Peabody, grogna Emerson, vous semblez considérer que votre théorie fumeuse est définitivement vérifiée. Ce n'est pas le cas, je vous le rappelle. Bon, laissons tomber les revendeurs et passons plutôt à Carter. Vous dites que vous n'avez rien découvert non plus à son sujet à Highclere ?

— Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Père, ni lady Carnarvon, ni sa fille n'ont accepté de nous recevoir. Cela m'a un peu étonné je l'avoue, même après notre – hum – malentendu avec le défunt lord. Cependant, David et moi avons passé quelques jours à l'auberge et les villageois nous ont signalé que les dames du château sortaient très peu. Pourtant, une voiture fermée passe de temps en temps sur la route en direction de Londres.

— Je m'inquiète aussi du sort d'O'Connell, où a-t-il pu disparaître ?

— Ramsès prétendait qu'il s'était peut-être introduit dans le château déguisé en domestique, dit David en riant.

— Ah, comme Margaret autrefois. Cette fille ne manquait pas de culot. Hum – Vous auriez pu aussi tenter cela, Ramsès.

— Je ne suis pas certain que mes talents aillent jusqu'à servir à table, Mère, dit Ramsès impassible – mais je vis qu'il était amusé. En quittant Highclere, nous avons croisé une autre vieille connaissance : Sir William Portmanteau.

— Sir William est un financier, dis-je pensivement. S'il s'est rendu à Highclere c'est qu'il y avait un but précis. Mais lequel ?

— Je me contrefiche de ce vieux fou, s'exclama Emerson furieux. Il doit simplement courtiser la mère – ou la fille. Aucun intérêt. Je veux savoir où est passé ce faquin de Carter.

— Nous n'avons eu aucun écho de son éventuelle présence sur place, admit Ramsès. Il doit donc être en Amérique.

— Il faudrait que Sethos nous réponde sur ce point, dis-je. Pour ce qui est de sir William, peut-être ne cherche-t-il en effet qu'à mettre la main sur les avoirs de la veuve de Carnarvon.

— J'ai pensé à autre chose, continua Ramsès d'une voix contrainte. Vu la folie qui s'est créée autour de Toutankhamon ces derniers mois, ce trafic de fausses antiquités est certainement fructueux. David disait récemment que les nationalistes avaient envisagé un moment de réellement mettre en vente le trésor pour rembourser la dette extérieure nationale. J'ai donc envisagé que certains acharnés aient pu s'accrocher à l'idée et initialisé ce trafic pour financer la lutte nationaliste en Égypte.

— C'est une hypothèse osée mais intéressante, dit Emerson les sourcils froncés. Inquiétante aussi. Il y aurait d'autres retombées au niveau archéologique. Cela pourrait compromettre Carter et, vu son statut actuel, l'éliminer définitivement de la tombe.

— C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, Père.

— Nous voici donc avec deux optiques diamétralement opposées, dis-je d'un ton animé. Vu que le faussaire a obligatoirement eu accès à certains objets contenus dans la tombe, c'est soit un des archéologues du groupe de Carnarvon, soit un Égyptien du gouvernement. Dans le premier cas, le trafic a été monté pour rembourser – si je puis dire – lesdits archéologues d'avoir été spoliés du contenu de la tombe, dans le second cas, le trafic vise au contraire à les éliminer définitivement de la scène.

— Vous avez simplifié les choses à l'extrême, ma chérie, dit Emerson, mais j'avoue que votre schéma me plait.

— Bravo, tante Amelia, dit Lia avec un enthousiasme qui fit rire Nefret et David.

— Nous n'avons fait que parler de nos aventures, dit Ramsès quand le calme fut revenu. Qu'en est-il de votre côté ? Se serait-il passé quelque chose ici durant notre absence – du moins à part l'opération de Sennia dont Nefret m'a brièvement parlé pendant que je me changeais ?

Le ton traînant et quelque peu moqueur de Ramsès me galvanisa. Il m'offrait cependant une ouverture parfaite. J'étais bien certaine que, durant les courts instants d'intimité où le jeune couple s'était retrouvé, Nefret avait parlé le moins possible. Et Lia également. Une épouse aimante qui récupère son mari après plusieurs jours d'absence a généralement – du moins, à mon avis – d'autres préoccupations en tête que les discours. Et puis, nous n'avions rien vécu de si inhabituel après tout. Il faut bien avouer que, dans notre famille, les agressions d'ordres variés ne sont pas aussi rares qu'elles ne le devraient.

— Ramsès, dis-je d'un air entendu, je ne m'étonne pas que Nefret ne vous ait rien raconté, et je ne crois pas, David, que Lia ait été plus loquace, n'est-ce pas ? Ne rougissez pas mon garçon, c'est bien normal. Une épouse aimante qui récupère son mari après plusieurs jours d'absence a d'autres préoccupations en tête que les discours – du moins, à mon avis.

Curieusement, Lia et Nefret se mirent elles aussi à rougir comme des écolières. Emerson eut une toux étranglée et me jeta un regard outragé. Seul Ramsès, fidèle à lui-même, resta impassible.

— Pour répondre à votre question, mon cher enfant, continuai-je avec un sourire suave qui éveilla aussitôt la suspicion de mon fils, nous avons connu quelques petits aléas, mais parfaitement gérés, si je puis dire. En bref, il semble que Robbie Clerkenwell ait été attaqué par Stephen Briggs, le fils du tavernier – Et, pour élucider cette histoire, votre père a dû aller s'abreuver au pub du village. Ensuite, nous avons intercepté l'inconnu du parc. Blessé d'un coup de couteau dans le dos, il est actuellement dans une chambre là-haut. Evans n'est pas seulement maître d'hôtel, il a aussi été chargé par Sethos de nous surveiller. L'ex-Maître du Crime était au courant du trafic mais n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Il est vrai qu'il donne des conférences au Met et cherche à s'installer en propriétaire terrien en Amérique. Quoi d'autre ? Ah. Nous avons réglé une petite querelle domestique entre Heket et Triphis. Enfin, les Vandergelt quittent Louxor et mettent en vente le Château. Voilà— Auriez-vous par hasard des questions ?

Mon petit discours, rapidement expédié dans un silence absolu, eut un remarquable succès. Emerson en restait la mâchoire béante, à me regarder fixement. Nefret et Lia se tenaient les côtes de rire. David ouvrait de grands yeux sidérés et même Ramsès semblait secoué. Je dois avouer que j'étais très fière de moi.

— Encore bravo, tante Amelia, dit enfin Lia d'une voix hachée par un fou-rire à peine maîtrisé.

— Mais enfin Peabody, que vous prend-il ? Éructa Emerson qui récupérait à peine et n'avait pas recouvré son énergie coutumière.

— Je suis très impressionné, Mère, dit enfin Ramsès. Et, si vous le permettez, j'aurais effectivement quelques questions.

— Moi aussi, rugit Emerson à pleins poumons. Où diable avez-vous pris cette idée grotesque que le jeune Briggs – J'avais oublié son nom – a assommé Clerkenwell ? Crénom de nom, qu'en savez-vous ? Je vous ai dit que je retournerai au village afin de l'interroger mais… entre Sennia et ce satané Morcook, j'ai eu d'autres préoccupations.

— C'est bien compréhensible, Père, intervint Ramsès. Qui est au juste ce Morcook ? Est-ce réellement l'homme au manteau noir que les jumeaux avaient intercepté dans le parc, celui qui possédait le scarabée ? Comment…

— C'est bien lui, dis-je, prenant de vitesse Emerson qui s'apprêtait aussi à répondre – ce petit jeu m'amusait toujours. Nous l'avons retrouvé blessé…

— … à saigner comme un bœuf sur le marbre de l'entrée…

— … et Nefret l'a soigné. Un coup de couteau dans le dos, ainsi que je vous l'ai dit. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang aussi n'avons-nous pu l'interroger qu'hier soir, lorsqu'il a repris conscience. Il n'a pas vu son agresseur. Lui aussi est un homme de Sethos qui, comme Evans travaillait – travaille encore – pour Sethos. Morcook servait de messager. Emerson a assez mal pris la nouvelle que Sethos, en frère attentionné, ait chargé Evans de nous protéger.

— De nous surveiller, oui, explosa Emerson furieux. Ce satané… Il savait – Avant même de partir en Amérique, il savait que circulaient des faux bijoux provenant de Toutankhamon. Il a gardé ses contacts dans le marché illégal des antiquités. Grrr.

— Ne vous étouffez pas, Emerson. Sethos a eu raison. Après tout, s'est une manière plutôt efficace d'obtenir des renseignements intéressants, dis-je calmement avant de poursuivre à l'attention de Ramsès et David. Au lieu de nous prévenir directement de ce qu'il avait appris, Sethos a préféré nous faire parvenir un scarabée par l'intermédiaire de Mr Morcook. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il l'a récupéré ? Bien évidement, l'intervention musclée des jumeaux et du Grand Chat de Ré n'avait pas été prévue.

— Comment ce scarabée a-t-il disparu de la chambre de David John pour se retrouver dans la roseraie avec Robert Clerkenwell ? Demanda Ramsès.

— Nous n'en avons aucune idée, répondis-je un peu vexée, cela reste encore un mystère. Á mon avis, ce scarabée n'a d'ailleurs rien à voir avec l'agression de notre pauvre jardinier. D'après les renseignements ramenés par Emerson de la taverne, la sœur de Robbie serait… Hum – courtisée par Stephen Briggs, le fils du tavernier. Maggie n'a que seize ans, vous savez, aussi son frère doit trouver…

— Peabody.

— Oui, c'est en effet un autre débat, Emerson – Mais seize ans, quand même, que diriez-vous s'il s'agissait de Sennia ? Il n'empêche que les deux garçons s'étaient déjà battus à cause de Maggie. Il faudrait avoir un entretien privé avec le jeune Briggs et aussi reparler à Robbie.

— Nous attendrons donc des aveux complets avant d'admettre la véracité de votre théorie sentimentale, ma chère, grinça Emerson. Mais si le jeune Briggs a pour habitude d'assommer ses adversaires par derrière, il va m'entendre. Cependant, votre hypothèse a une certaine logique. Depuis le début, je voyais mal le rapport entre un paysan du Kent et un scarabée égyptien.

— Si vous le souhaitez, Père, je pourrai aller parler à Stephen et à Robert, proposa Ramsès. Que vous a dit d'autre ce Morcook ?

— Il venait juste de reprendre conscience lorsque nous l'avons interrogé, aussi ne sommes-nous pas restés longtemps, dis-je.

— Il était en possession d'un plan de la tombe de Toutankhamon, coupa Emerson, un plan très détaillé d'ailleurs.

— Et aussi d'un message de Sethos demandant des renseignements concernant Richard Bathell.

— Qui est donc Richard Bathell ? Demanda David éberlué.

— L'un des secrétaires de Carter, répondit aussitôt Ramsès. Je me souviens de lui – Un homme blond, la trentaine, bien éduqué. Il fait partie des cas de la malédiction…

— D'après la liste de Mère, fit remarquer Nefret, il est mort d'un arrêt cardiaque ou d'un accident vasculaire. C'est rare à son âge. S'il n'y a pas eu d'autopsie, comment savoir ?

— C'est une histoire bien triste, dis-je. Le père de ce jeune homme s'est suicidé dans les semaines qui ont suivi la mort de son fils. En cherchant des renseignements suivant les ordres de Sethos, Mr Morcook a cependant découvert que, peu avant son décès, Mr Bathell avait travaillé avec Alasdair Asquith, un Ecossais…

— Ne me parlez plus d'Ecossais, rugit Emerson.

— Pourq… commença Ramsès

— Du calme, mon cher Emerson, dis-je, nous y reviendrons. Je disais donc que Mr Asquith travaillait comme secrétaire aussi bien pour Howard que pour lord Carnarvon. Mais il a disparu. D'après Mr Morcook, Mr Asquith avait eu de quoi être troublé. Il avait été – hum – romantiquement impliqué avec une demoiselle Mary Scott-Arthur.

— Il me semble connaître ce nom, dit Ramsès. Elle était aussi à Louxor il y a deux ans, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, sans doute, dis-je. C'était l'infirmière personnelle de lord Carnarvon. Elle aussi est morte récemment, dans son sommeil. Et elle n'avait que quarante ans.

— C'est horrible, s'exclama Lia.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence. Puis Emerson s'agita et Ramsès revint à la question qui devait le turlupiner.

— Qu'avez-vous donc contre les Ecossais, Père ? S'enquit-il.

— Rien, marmonna Emerson.

— Emerson est un peu sensible sur le sujet depuis la dernière lettre de Margaret, dis-je posément. Elle a assisté à une conférence au Met où— Comme par hasard – Sethos n'a pu l'accompagner. Or, ce soir-là— Comme par hasard – Howard Carter s'est désisté et c'est son secrétaire, Mr Novarn Racdrol – Un homme soi-disant d'origine écossaise, comme par hasard barbu et affligé d'un fort accent – qui a mené les débats.

— Si je vous suis bien, Mère, dit Ramsès les sourcils levés, vous pensez que ledit secrétaire serait en réalité Sethos ?

— Je ne fais pas que le penser, c'est l'évidence même, affirmai-je. D'ailleurs Emerson a été le premier à remarquer que Novarn Racdrol était très exactement Lord Carnarvon à l'envers.

— Remarquable, Père, admit Ramsès – puis il ajouta entre ses dents serrées : Et si conforme à l'humour de ce cher oncle.

— C'est aussi mon avis, dis-je en le fixant (Ramsès n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter l'agacement que les manières désinvoltes de Sethos lui inspirait souvent, Emerson non plus d'ailleurs.) Toujours d'après Margaret, continuai-je, la conférence était très réussie, avec des photographies remarquables et…

— … et un plan de la tombe affiché derrière l'orateur, grinça Emerson. Un plan de la tombe très certainement identique à celui que possède Morcook.

— Je ne vois pas trop le rapport, dis-je.

— Vu l'esprit tordu de mon frère, il doit y en avoir un.

— Pensez-vous que Sethos, avant de changer de personnage à cause de la présence de Margaret, aurait pris l'identité de Carter ? Demanda Ramsès. Et qu'il soit donc celui qui ait donné toutes ces conférences au Met? C'est possible, bien entendu, mais dans quel but ? C'est un travail si énorme.

— D'après Emerson, il veut juste piller leurs collections, dis-je calmement (et j'entendis David s'étouffer), mais cela me semble improbable. En fait, maintenant qu'il est marié et – hum – père adoptif, Sethos cherche à mon avis à trouver une stabilité, et même une respectabilité. Voyons, il a le projet d'acheter des terres et d'acquérir un portefeuille d'actions. Il n'aurait aucun intérêt à se créer des problèmes avec la justice américaine.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous teniez tant à savoir si Carter se trouvait ou non à Highclere, Père, dit Ramsès en réfléchissant. Cela mériterait sans doute d'y retourner voir.

— Mais pas tout de suite, s'écria Lia en s'accrochant au bras de David. Vous venez juste de revenir.

— La prochaine fois, j'irai avec vous, grommela Emerson.

Au cours de la matinée, j'avais passé un long moment auprès de Sennia, heureuse de voir qu'elle recouvrait rapidement la santé et que son regard s'animait à nouveau. Peut-être cette infection avait-elle été la cause de son récent dépérissement après tout ?

En arrivant, Ramsès n'avait pu immédiatement voir la jeune fille qui était endormie.

Aussi, dès qu'il apprit son réveil, il monta lui rendre visite, accompagné de Nefret. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Un soleil voilé perçait à travers les nuages et illuminait les vitres. Au delà, j'entendais de joyeux cris animés, mêlés à des jappements sonores. Les enfants devaient jouer sur la terrasse avec le nouveau petit chien.

Un terrier d'Écosse, pensai-je avec un sourire. Pauvre Emerson, lui qui ne voulait plus entendre parler des Écossais.

Lui et moi étions restés au salon à deviser avec David et Lia. Les priorités d'Emerson étant toujours archéologiques, il avait entrepris David sur divers aspects de son voyage en France, critiquant sans vergogne le directeur du musée du Louvre et donnant un avis non sollicité sur la suite de la carrière professionnelle du garçon. Après l'avoir écouté pérorer un moment sans juger bon d'intervenir, j'échangeai avec ma nièce d'agréables réflexions sur l'évolution des mœurs qu'avaient apportées en France les années folles, leur influence en Angleterre, avant d'évoquer l'importance de la fermeté dans l'éducation. Lia était une femme douce et indulgente. J'étais heureuse pour elle qu'aucun de ses quatre enfants – malgré le caractère un peu trop vif d'Evvie – ne soit aussi difficile à élever que Ramsès l'avait été.

Á mon avis, Lia était une épouse et une mère comblée. J'avais joué un certain rôle dans son mariage et son bonheur sans nuage faisait plaisir à voir.


	11. Chapter 11

**chapitre 11  
**

**Manuscrit H**

— Je ne pensais pas rester aussi longtemps absent, chérie, dit Ramsès à sa femme en montant l'escalier. Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il se passerait quoi que ce soit.

— La vie a été animée, répondit Nefret d'une voix sereine. Du coup, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer – ce qui est parfait. Mère est en grande forme, n'est-ce pas ?

— Effectivement. Je craignais qu'elle ne s'ennuie mortellement en étant restée à Amarna mais j'aurais dû mieux la connaître.

— Elle a été très active, admit Nefret en riant, même si cela ne se voyait pas. Elle a envoyé des lettres à tout-va et rempli je ne sais combien de listes – surtout au sujet des décès de la malédiction.

— J'en avais déjà vu une reprenant les hypothèses des journalistes, et les poisons d'origines variées. C'était assez – disons spécial.

— Sans doute mais elle a depuis scrupuleusement éliminé chacune de ces théories, affirma Nefret avec sérieux. Et elle a raison au moins sur un point : Il y a eu trop de morts, ce ne peut être une simple coïncidence. Il faudra qu'elle te montre la liste complète qu'elle a établie avec les détails concernant les victimes : âge, nationalité, cause, lieu et autres. C'est très impressionnant.

Ramsès ne répondit pas parce qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de Sennia. Il frappa puis, dès que Sennia répondit, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Nefret dans la pièce. Sennia était assise sur son lit, ses cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés et ornés d'un ruban ponceau. Elle portait une liseuse en laine rose et sourit à leur vue.

— Je savais que vous étiez rentré, Ramsès, s'écria-t-elle en tendant son visage vers lui. David John est passé me le dire. Il m'a aussi annoncé que vous lui aviez ramené un petit chien, Cairn. Il doit me le présenter tout à l'heure.

— Tu as une mine magnifique, Petit Oiseau, répondit Ramsès dans son arabe le plus fleuri. J'en suis heureux. Si j'avais appris ton opération plus tôt, je me serais fait du souci pour toi.

S'asseyant au pied du lit, Ramsès prit la main de Sennia. Nefret, installée un peu à l'écart sur un fauteuil bas, eut un brusque élan d'amour devant le tableau qu'ils formaient. Ils se ressemblaient tant. Sans doute, pensa-t-elle, Charla en grandissant aurait-elle aussi des cheveux sombres aux souples ondulations, de grands yeux d'orientale aux longs cils. Mais sa fille avait le teint plus pâle – et curieusement c'était le blond David John qui avait hérité de la chaude carnation de son père – et de noires prunelles, tout comme Lily.

Sa dernière-née.

Nefret ressentait pour sa toute petite fille un sentiment très intense, presque douloureux, sans doute parce qu'elle avait cru la perdre ou du moins ne pas survivre à sa naissance. Elle se penchait souvent avec passion sur le berceau du bébé dont la personnalité était encore un tel mystère. Á qui ressemblerait-elle ? Serait-ce à Lily Forth dont elle-même n'avait aucun souvenir ? Et si c'était le cas, comment pourrait-elle reconnaître une similitude ? Il n'était pas toujours facile de savoir de quel ascendant tenait un enfant. D'où venait la richesse intérieure de David John, ou la violence passionnée qui animait parfois les colères de Charla ? La génétique émotionnelle était une science imprécise que Nefret connaissait mal. Il était plus facile de découvrir une ressemblance physique.

Lorsque le regard de Nefret revint vers Sennia, elle eut un frisson en repensant aux terribles malheurs que le père de la jeune fille avait jadis provoqué dans sa vie. Á cause de son héritage, Percy Peabody avait cherché à l'épouser, à s'imposer même quand ses premières attentions n'avaient pas été bien reçues. Et pour cause. Percy avait été ce que Nefret méprisait le plus au monde : Un homme abusant de sa force et de sa position auprès des faibles en particulier des femmes qu'il considérait comme des objets soumis à ses caprices. Cette attitude l'avait rendu plus odieux aux yeux de Nefret que la trahison dont il s'était rendu coupable envers son pays. Pourtant David et Ramsès avaient failli payer de leurs vies le ralliement vénal de Percy à la cause turque.

Á nouveau, Nefret frissonna de ces réminiscences. Elle avait failli perdre Ramsès, ne jamais connaître la joie d'être sa femme, de porter ses enfants. De toute son âme ardente, elle souhaita soudain que Sennia n'apprenne jamais la vraie nature de son géniteur. Il valait mieux que l'enfant reste dans l'ignorance plutôt que d'affronter le fardeau une telle vérité. C'est ce qu'elle avait dit à sa belle-mère peu de temps auparavant et tante Amelia avait été d'accord avec elle. Curieusement, elle avait même parut soulagée de son appui. Pauvre tante Amelia. pensa Nefret avec un sourire ému. Douterait-elle parfois de la sagesse de ses décisions autocratiques ? Serait-ce une autre faiblesse de l'âge, comme ces petites siestes qu'elle s'autorisait de temps à autre ?

— Un sou pour vos pensées, tante Nefret, s'exclama Sennia dont la voix animée la tira de sa rêverie.

— Rien de bien important, chérie, répondit Nefret en riant. Je me disais juste que vous ressembliez beaucoup à Ramsès.

Nefret avait répondu impulsivement et vit que Ramsès tiquait. Cela avait été à peine perceptible mais elle connaissait si bien la moindre nuance de cette physionomie tant aimée. Elle se tança mentalement. Il était vraiment maladroit de sa part de rappeler à Sennia le douloureux problème de ses origines.

— Votre mine est resplendissante aujourd'hui, enchaîna vivement Nefret. Vous pourrez revenir avec nous à table dès demain. Ramsès vous aidera à descendre les escaliers.

— A mon âge, je ne sais si mon dos le permettra, plaisanta Ramsès – et Sennia en riant lui jeta à la tête l'un de ses coussins brodés.

Ce fut finalement Emerson qui descendit Sennia le matin suivant, Ramsès étant sorti avec ses enfants – et le chien. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je réalisais que ce petit animal allait nous causer des soucis. Il s'était pris d'une passion pour les chaussures et dévorait allègrement toutes celles qu'il rencontrait. Lorsque j'avais récupéré dans un état lamentable une paire de bottes quasiment neuves, j'avais indiqué mon mécontentement à David John d'un ton sévère. Il m'avait répondu en détaillant la nécessité pour un jeune animal en pleine croissance – et c'était également vrai pour les bébés humains, selon lui – de « faire ses dents ». J'avais le triste pressentiment que la question était loin d'avoir été réglée. Devant mon air sombre, Ramsès avait proposé une promenade et les trois enfants avaient accepté l'idée avec enthousiasme. David et Lia s'étaient joints à eux. Nefret était montée voir Sennia, et avait ensuite appelé Emerson pour descendre la jeune fille au salon.

Il l'avait installée sur le divan, les jambes étendues et le dos soutenu par des coussins. Encore incapable de supporter le carcan d'une robe serrée sur sa cicatrice récente, Sennia avait revêtu une longue robe de chambre souple en satin blanc à liserés rouges. Je souris en la regardant. Avec ses longs cheveux sombres fraîchement lavés relevés par un ruban pourpre, son teint un peu languide et ses lèvres pâlies, c'était une vraie gravure du siècle dernier. Sennia avait un sens inné du théâtral. Le Grand Chat de Ré, lové à ses pieds sur le divan, me toisa d'un air hautain.

Emerson continuait à s'agiter auprès de la jeune fille, cherchant à l'installer plus confortablement.

— Asseyez-vous, Emerson, dis-je. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver avec nous, Sennia, continuai-je tandis que mon époux obéissait en me jetant un regard furibond. J'espère que ces quelques jours consignée dans votre chambre n'ont pas été trop pénibles.

— Non, tante Amelia, répondit-elle d'une voix calme. J'ai eu des visites – et aussi de la lecture, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix un peu voilée.

— Ah, fis-je en la fixant. Oui, David John nous a indiqué qu'il avait pillé pour vous les étagères de sa mère. J'espère – hum – que ses choix ont été judicieux.

— Oh, s'empourpra Emerson. Croyez-vous que Nefret laisse traîner… Damn… Vous n'avez pas repris un livre de ce révolutionnaire – Foster, je crois ? – n'est-ce pas, Petit Oiseau ?

— Non, répondit Sennia en s'animant un peu, mais Edward Morgan Foster n'était pas que cela, vous savez. La Route des Indes évoque certainement un conflit de culture entre les Anglais et les Hindous mais pourquoi créer ainsi des barrières raciales selon la couleur de la peau ? Je trouve cela si injuste. Foster fustige essentiellement l'impérialisme colonialiste et malheureusement tous les Anglais n'ont pas la même ouverture d'esprit.

Et Sennia se mit soudain à pleurer. Sidérée, je la pris dans mes bras tandis qu' Emerson devenait frénétique dans son désir de la consoler.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Rugit-il. Quelqu'un vous aurait-il insultée ? Dites-moi son nom, ma chérie et je vais…

Sennia se calma rapidement. Elle ne souffrait, à mon avis, que d'une faiblesse émotionnelle passagère faisant suite à son alitement. Il me fallut davantage de temps pour calmer Emerson mais il s'était repris lorsque les promeneurs revinrent.

Les enfants montèrent dans leur chambre et les deux jeunes couples nous rejoignirent au salon. Aucun d'eux ne sembla remarquer les yeux rougis de Sennia mais je vis Ramsès la regarder longuement, l'air plus impassible que jamais.

Nefret nous donna des nouvelles de Mr Morcook à qui elle avait rendu visite.

— Il a une constitution exceptionnelle, dit-elle, et se remet bien. Aucune infection n'est plus à craindre.

— Il n'a rien dit de nouveau ? Demanda Emerson d'une voix bourrue.

— Je n'ai posé de questions que sur son état physique, Père, répondit gentiment Nefret.

Bien entendu, je n'avais pas oublié notre enquête en cours malgré le peu d'indices nouveaux que nous possédions. Á la demande de Nefret, j'avais descendu ma liste et je l'étalai sur la table du salon.

Nefret et Lia la connaissaient déjà et restèrent donc auprès de Sennia. J'entendis Lia évoquer la dernière mode des Parisiennes.

Emerson la connaissait aussi mais il rejoignit Ramsès et David qui se penchaient sur mes feuillets à l'écriture serrée.

_« Victimes de la malédiction » :_

_lord Carnarvon, 57 ans – britannique – avril 1923— le Caire – piqûre de moustique infectée._

_professeur La Fleur, 58 ans – français – ami de Carter – mai 1923— cause inconnue._

_Arthur Mace, 52 ans – mai 1923— savant & archéologue britannique & confrère de Carter – cause : arsenic ?_

_Georges Bénédict, 69 ans – égyptologue français – décédé à Louxor – cause inconnue._

_Aubrey Herbert, 43 ans – britannique – demi-frère de lord Carnarvon – septembre 1923— cause : péritonite ?_

_Mary Scott-Arthur, 42 ans – britannique – infirmière de lord Carnarvon – cause inconnue._

_Richard Bathell, 35 ans – noble britannique – secrétaire lord Carnarvon – accident vasculaire ou arrêt cardiaque (le père du jeune homme se suicida dans les semaines qui suivirent)._

_professeur Evelyn-White, 32 ans – britannique collaborateur de Carter – 1924— pendu, dépression nerveuse ? _

_Archibald Reed, 31 ans – britannique – radiologiste – 1924— cause inconnue._

_Ali Fahmi Bey – égyptien – gouverneur de province – 1924 assassiné à Londres (la police pense à sa femme) – son frère s'est suicidé peu après._

_George Jay Gould, 59 ans – 1924— richissime financier américain – pneumonie après une visite de la tombe._

Il y eut un silence soutenu – un fait suffisamment rare dans notre famille pour qu'il soit remarqué.

— Humph, grommela enfin Emerson. Je ne vois pas ce que cela nous apprend de nouveau.

— Le fait que certaines personnes – disons d'un certain âge – soient décédées n'aurait soulevé aucun problème en dehors de ce contexte précis, souligna Nefret en s'approchant. Lord Carnarvon, le professeur La Fleur, messieurs Mace, Bénédict et Gould par exemple.

— Selon la liste de Peabody, s'exclama Emerson, Mace a été empoisonné à l'arsenic. Attendez un peu. Comment diable le sauriez-vous, ma chère ?

— C'était dans les journaux, dis-je.

— Peabody, s'étrangla Emerson une fois de plus furieux.

— Je crois que sa mort a été foudroyante, remarqua Nefret, ses doux sourcils froncés. L'arsenic laisse des traces. Je revois très bien ce monsieur, il était dans l'équipe d'Howard, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'était un lointain cousin de Petrie, grogna Emerson, et il a été son élève – C'est sans doute ainsi que Carter l'a connu. Mace a été aussi conservateur adjoint du département des antiquités égyptiennes au Met.

— Oh ! Fis-je soudain. Emerson, peut-être Sethos est-il allé là-bas pour enquêter sur sa mort ?

— Ma chérie, vous me surprendrez toujours. C'était il y a fort longtemps. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller jusqu'à New-York enquêter sur la mort d'un clampin décédé récemment à Louxor.

— Lord Carnarvon n'avait pas récupéré d'un grave accident qu'il a eu il y a des années, intervint Ramsès. Ce fut la raison de son premier voyage en Égypte : Il n'était pas en très bonne santé.

— L'émotion de sa découverte n'a pas dû arranger ce vieux fou, dit Emerson amer.

— Pour le professeur La Fleur, dit soudain David, sa mort à 58 ans n'est peut-être pas exceptionnelle mais d'après Ali, son domestique, il jouissait d'une bonne santé. De plus, j'aimerais savoir où il a obtenu le scarabée que j'ai récupéré.

— C'est peut-être Ali qui l'a fabriqué, proposai-je. Après tout, s'il a travaillé autrefois chez Abd el-Hamed, il en a la capacité.

— Non, dit David, Ali ne l'avait jamais vu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a affirmé et je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait menti. Il savait que j'avais remarqué que c'était un faux.

— De plus, Ali croyait que son maître avait été frappé par la malédiction, dis-je.

— Pour imiter un tel objet, affirma Emerson, il est mieux d'avoir eu l'original sous les yeux – mais ce n'est pas indispensable. Un faussaire inventif pourrait parfaitement le créer.

— Peut-être les seules morts réellement suspectes sont-elles celles liées à lord Carnarvon et Carter, dis-je soudain. Les autres seraient naturelles et…

— Ne commencez pas à inventer des théories farfelues.

— Et que proposez-vous donc ? M'exclamai-je en colère.

— Commençons par déjeuner, affirma Emerson en se levant. J'entends déjà les enfants redescendre et je suis bien certain que Sennia doit être affamée.

— David et moi irons à la taverne ce soir, dit Ramsès en s'avançant vers la jeune fille pour la soulever. Autant commencer par enquêter sur ce qui est à proximité.

— Je viendrai avec vous, grogna Emerson.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_**Dans une dynastie de grands rois aux monuments funéraires sublimes, Toutankhamon n'était en réalité qu'une ombre sans gloire…**_

Nefret reçut le lendemain une lettre de l'inspecteur Aziz de Louxor. Elle nous la lut avant le déjeuner. En termes brefs et courtois, l'inspecteur annonçait que le décès d'Ali Fahmi Bey, l'Égyptien assassiné à Londres en début d'année, avait une connotation familiale. La police londonienne avait d'abord suspecté son épouse, mais le suicide du frère – et principal héritier – de l'accusé avait ouvert d'autres pistes intéressantes.

Bien entendu, j'avais compris cela entre les lignes car, l'enquête étant toujours en cours, l'inspecteur restait plus que succinct. Cependant, il affirmait sans détour que la malédiction de Toutankhamon ne faisait pas partie des thèses retenues. Il concluait sa lettre en assurant Nefret de son plus profond respect, et en la chargeant de ses salutations pour le reste de la famille qu'il nommait en détail. Vu la courtoisie innée des Égyptiens, les salutations tenaient plus de place que le corps même de la lettre.

— Je trouve curieux qu'un Égyptien aussi traditionnaliste écrive à une femme mariée, dis-je impulsivement.

— Les mentalités évoluent, tante Amelia, s'exclama David d'un ton un peu vif, et l'inspecteur a souvent prouvé au cours des années précédentes qu'il considérait Nefret comme un auxiliaire important.

— Il me laissait pratiquer les autopsies, dit Nefret en repliant sa lettre. C'est un homme intéressant, sans doute légèrement renfermé mais moderne d'esprit.

— J'avais pensé lui trouver une épouse, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Il y a cette petite nièce de Daoud – une fille charmante et cultivée. Elle a suivi les cours de Katherine et pourrait…

— Peabody, éructa Emerson. Aziz est certainement capable de se marier sans votre intervention et je vous interdis formellement de lui écrire pour lui donner vos instructions.

— En fait, dis-je, j'avais plutôt pensé demander à Daoud…

Je m'interrompis car Nefret et Lia éclataient de rire. Je leur souris avec affection. Et puis, j'écrirai à Daoud de toute façon. Je savais bien que l'inspecteur Aziz avait eu un petit faible pour Nefret. Je la regardai, vive et rieuse, d'allure si jeune malgré ses trois enfants, sa tête fine dressée sous la couronne de ses cheveux d'or roux. Il n'était pas facile pour un homme d'oublier une telle femme, mais la nièce de Daoud était plus jeune – plus malléable aussi sans doute. Cela compterait. Même un Égyptien moderne d'esprit était soumis à certains préjugés d'éducation.

— Où en est Cyrus Vandergelt de ses projets de déménagement ? Demanda Ramsès avec tact.

— Il a sans doute mis sa maison en vente, commençai-je.

— Qui diable voudrait d'une telle monstruosité architecturale ? Grogna Emerson. C'est prétentieux et bien trop onéreux à entretenir à moins d'en faire un hôtel ?

— J'ai écrit à Cyrus pour lui proposer d'acquérir sa maison, dit Nefret calmement. Comme vous le savez, je souhaite créer une fondation pour explorer et préserver les antiquités égyptiennes et aussi permettre à des expéditions de faire des fouilles en Égypte. J'aimerais que le Château devienne le siège de cette fondation qui donnerait du travail à de nombreux Égyptiens, surtout aux jeunes qui ont appris à lire et à écrire. Á propos, j'ai aussi écrit à Selim pour lui demander d'être le responsable local de mon projet.

— Selim ? Rugit Emerson effondré. Mais à quoi pensez-vous donc, Nefret ? Mon propre raïs ? Et comment diable travaillerai-je sans raïs sur mes chantiers ?

— Bien entendu, Selim reviendra avec vous dès que vous aurez besoin de lui, Père, dit Nefret en se levant pour s'installer sur le bras du fauteuil d'Emerson. Mon offre ne sera qu'une affectation temporaire.

— Quand avez-vous eu cette idée saugrenue ? Grommela Emerson en se frottant énergiquement le menton. Pourquoi Selim ne m'en a-t-il rien dit ?

— Parce que rien n'est encore décidé, Père. Selim ne m'a pas encore répondu. Peut-être n'a-t-il même pas reçu ma lettre. Quant à Cyrus, il n'a pas encore accepté mon offre à ce que j'en sais.

— Vous étiez au courant, Ramsès ? Demandai-je.

— Oui, Mère.

L'annonce de Nefret m'avait sidérée, au point que j'avais laissé passer la conversation sans y participer. Un fait rare de ma part, je dois le reconnaître. Je savais – elle en avait parlé souvent – que la jeune femme souhaitait utiliser une partie de son importante fortune pour doter une fondation dédiée à l'égyptologie, mais je n'étais pas au courant de l'évolution de ses projets. Elle n'en avait pas discuté avec moi. Bien entendu, Nefret était entièrement libre de ses actes, mais je n'étais pas habituée à ce que mes proches agissent sans me consulter.

J'en ressentais comme un malaise.

J'analysai mes sentiments, cherchant à les définir exactement. Je ressentais une sorte d'inquiétude latente, comme une menace dont je ne comprenais pas la raison. De quoi s'agissait-il au juste ? Etait-ce de voir disparaître une partie de ma vie ? Bien entendu, je ne retournerai plus jamais au Château pour y jouir de l'hospitalité fastueuse de mon vieil ami, mais je le savais déjà. J'en avais pris conscience dès l'annonce de la vente projetée par Cyrus – Et comme j'avais précédemment décidé de ne pas retourner vivre à Louxor, il n'y avait pas de quoi m'émouvoir.

Alors qu'était-ce donc ?

Soudain, je crus comprendre : Selim. Nefret souhaitait donner du travail aux jeunes Égyptiens – et à Selim. Que devenait notre fidèle ami ? Nous avions quitté Louxor depuis plusieurs mois. Selim était un raïs hors norme, formé aux méthodes d'Emerson, bien plus capable que de nombreux égyptologues. Nous lui avions garanti un salaire fixe pour surveiller le chantier de fouilles et notre maison à Louxor, mais en réalité ce poste n'était qu'honoraire. Quel était au juste l'avenir professionnel de Selim, de Daoud et de nos autres hommes ?

Nefret avait-elle compris que nous allions tous affronter un changement drastique de nos vies ? Pensait-elle qu'Emerson et moi ne retournerions pas en Égypte ?

Un peu perdue, je regardai Emerson, tassé dans son fauteuil, les épaules voûtées, fixant le feu d'un air absent. Son corps massif s'était à peine épaissi avec l'âge, et de rares fils gris marquaient sa chevelure sombre. Il avait toujours la force et l'énergie d'un homme de vingt ans de moins – mais la découverte de la tombe de Toutankhamon avait miné en lui une sorte de passion vitale. Il n'était plus le même depuis deux ans. Quels étaient ses projets à venir en Égypte ? J'avais établi les miens, croyant organiser au mieux notre avenir. Et je m'étais déjà leurrée en ce qui concernait Nefret. Qu'en était-il pour Emerson ? Que désirait réellement mon cher époux ? Étais-je si certaine de le savoir ? Seigneur. Il était si rare que je me pose ce genre de questions…

— Emerson ? Dis-je d'une voix hésitante. Que penseriez-vous… ?

— Et si nous allions déjeuner ? Rugit-il en se levant. L'heure normale est largement passée et je suis mort de faim.

— Moi aussi, piailla aussitôt Charla.

La veille au soir, le projet qu'avait Emerson d'accompagner les garçons à l'auberge n'avait pas été mené à bien. Á cause de Cairn qui avait à nouveau fait des siennes. C'était en partie de la faute d'Emerson – qui refusait bien entendu de le reconnaître – parce qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé la porte ouverte en quittant son bureau. Toujours avide d'explorer le nouveau logis où le sort l'avait conduit, le chiot s'y était introduit. Contrairement aux autres membres de la maisonnée, il n'avait pas manifesté le respect nécessaire devant le fouillis archéologique qu'il avait trouvé là. Comme de coutume, le bureau d'Emerson était régulièrement couvert de livres, de papiers et de cendres de pipe.

Les domestiques savaient qu'il leur était formellement interdit de ranger son lieu de travail aussi les cendres elles-mêmes n'étaient-elles remuées que lorsque Emerson déplaçait une de ses piles pour chercher un document quelconque. Sur le bureau trônait un buste de Platon dont l'air morose renvoyait une image assez fidèle de celui d'Emerson lorsqu'il était condamné à mettre à jour son travail. Il y a de nombreuses années que ce buste trônait là, ayant remplacé celui de Socrate détruit par une balle perdue au cours d'une agression nocturne. J'avais souvent regretté cet autre philosophe à l'expression plus amène.

Le bruit fracassant de Platon qui s'écrasait nous attira en hâte dans la bibliothèque. En arrivant, nous trouvâmes Cairn caché sous un fauteuil, conscient d'avoir outrepassé ses droits. Des papiers éparpillés voltigeaient dans la pièce tandis qu'un rictus nous narguait encore sur un fragment de plâtre.

Avec un cri de soulagement en retrouvant Cairn sain et sauf, David-John se rua sur la petite bête qui lui fit fête. Je dois reconnaître qu'Emerson resta stoïque devant le désastre. Ses yeux bleu saphir étincelèrent, ses épais sourcils se froncèrent et il se mit à mâchonner furieusement sa pipe, mais il n'explosa pas, se contentant de fixer son petit-fils d'un œil fulgurant.

Puis il se retourna vers moi :

— Faites en sorte, ma chère, que le prochain buste ait un air plus aimable.

— Il y a longtemps que je pensais à en changer, dis-je. Vous avez si souvent criblé d'encre ce pauvre Platon qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait la vérole. Je pensais à Aristote…

— Ce sera parfait, ma chère, coupa froidement Emerson en quittant la pièce d'un pas royal, le nez en l'air.

Malheureusement, en agissant ainsi il ne regardait pas ses pieds aussi trébucha-t-il sur le tapis que Cairn avait mâchonné et s'étala-t-il de tout son long, ce qui gâta sa sortie – et son humeur. Il se releva en marmonnant, jeta un coup d'œil vers nous pour vérifier que personne ne riait – ce qui était le cas – puis il boitilla vers le salon.

Une discussion animée s'ensuivit concernant les bienfaits de l'éducation ainsi que les limites à faire respecter aux jeunes – qu'ils soient humains ou animaux. Bien entendu, personne n'avait plus songé à se rendre le soir même à la taverne comme cela avait été suggéré plus tôt.

Ne perdant pas de vue notre enquête, je décidai cependant le lendemain que nous devions éclaircir définitivement nos histoires domestiques, ce qui permettrait au moins d'élaguer le buisson de nos diverses hypothèses. Au petit déjeuner, Emerson s'étouffa avec son café en entendant ma réflexion – qui me semblait pourtant fort sensée.

Après une vive argumentation, Emerson et David acceptèrent de retourner à la taverne le matin même afin de parler avec Stephen Briggs, le fils du tavernier, tandis que Ramsès et Nefret iraient ensemble interroger Robert et Maggie Clerkenwell. Lia se plaignit de n'avoir aucun rôle mais je la convainquis de passer un moment avec Sennia tandis que j'accompagnerai les enfants dans le parc.

— Où irons-nous, Grand-maman ? Demanda Charla tandis que j'avançai, pensive, en regardant le chiot folâtrer devant nous.

— Auriez-vous une raison spéciale pour avoir tenu à sortir avec nous ce matin ? Dit en même temps David John.

J'étais seule avec les jumeaux. Evvie était consignée dans sa chambre. Elle avait fait un violent caprice juste au moment où nous sortions et David avait dû intervenir. Lia avait promis de sermonner l'enfant avant de se rendre au chevet de Sennia. La matinée était claire mais un peu fraîche. La pluie qui était tombée toute la nuit avait laissé dans l'air une humidité sensible. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais restée silencieuse depuis que nous avions quitté la maison. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que Charla ne se soit pas manifestée plus tôt. L'absence de sa cousine était sans doute la raison de cette patience inaccoutumée.

— Nous allons jusqu'à la pyramide, Charla, répondis-je. Oui, David John, j'ai une raison spéciale de m'y rendre. Je voudrais revoir les lieux où vous avez trouvé ce sang la semaine passée.

— Il a tellement plu que les traces doivent être effacées, remarqua le garçon d'une voix posée.

Il avait raison, bien entendu, et les seules traces humides sur les pierres froides étaient celles de la mousse et des débris végétaux. La pyramide semblait sombre et presque menaçante. J'examinai le sol attentivement. Il n'y avait aucun signe visible.

— Etes-vous revenus ici récemment ? Demandai-je.

— Non, Grand-maman, répondit-il les yeux calmes. Pas depuis que vous nous avez interdit de sortir seuls.

— Si Robert a été agressé ici-même, dis-je en réfléchissant au temps que nous avions mis pour venir, est-il possible qu'il ait pu marcher jusqu'à la roseraie ? C'est un bien long trajet pour un blessé.

— Maman affirme cependant que c'est possible, contra David John.

— Pourquoi Robert serait-il venu jusque là ? Personne n'y vient jamais, c'est trop éloigné de la maison et je sais que les domestiques craignent un peu ce genre de sépulture qui ne correspond pas à leurs croyances.

— Peut-être a-t-il cru surprendre… quelqu'un, proposa David John d'un ton mesuré.

— L'amoureux de Maggie, expliqua aussitôt Charla.

— L'am… ? Mais enfin… Comment savez-vous que Maggie – hum – Auriez-vous par hasard écouté aux portes ?

— Les domestiques en parlent souvent, expliqua David John en jetant un regard lourd à sa sœur. Les amours de Stephen et Maggie font l'objet de spéculations depuis que Robbie s'est battu avec Stephen et lui a poché un œil.

— Daisy est aussi amoureuse de Peter, claironna Charla. Et elle est triste parce qu'il en la regarde pas.

Je jugeai plus prudent d'abandonner le sujet. Fort à propos, Cairn se mit à japper énergiquement. Il avait disparu dans un roncier et David John se précipita à son secours. Cette petite sortie ne m'avait rien appris de nouveau. J'espérai que les autres seraient plus chanceux.

Le hurlement hystérique de Charla me prit complètement par surprise.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès ne regrettait pas de manquer le déplacement à la taverne avec David. Il savait que son père n'aurait pas accepté d'être laissé en arrière une fois de plus. Emerson avait également l'intention de retourner à Highclere. Ramsès lui souhaitait bonne chance. Ce que faisait – ou ne faisait pas – Carter ne présentait pas pour lui l'obsession qu'avait son père. Obsession ? Le terme était sans doute excessif mais Emerson était tourmenté. Ramsès se demanda si sa mère réalisait que Toutankhamon – ou du moins la découverte de sa tombe par un autre qu'Emerson – allait complètement bouleverser la position de la famille par rapport à Louxor et la vallée des Rois.

C'était probablement le cas. Sa mère se montrait parfois obtuse mais elle faisait aussi montre d'instincts inouïs aux moments les plus inattendus. En y pensant, Ramsès évoqua soudain la fille du chef des Services Secrets turcs, Esin, qui lui avait sauvé la vie à Gaza, avec – il fallait bien le reconnaître – l'aide occulte de Sethos. Dès qu'il était revenu auprès de ses parents, après son évasion spectaculaire – et complètement improbable au vu des circonstances – sa mère avait deviné qu'une femme était impliquée. En d'autres temps, une telle prescience lui aurait sans nul doute valu le bûcher.

Gaza...

Gaza où Nefret, alors enceinte des jumeaux, avait gardé son secret. Elle était alors si inquiète de son manque de fécondité et s'en voulait toujours de la perte de leur premier enfant, des années auparavant. C'était l'une des nombreuses tragédies dues à son cousin Percy. Comment était-il possible que Nefret et lui aient traversé autant d'écueils avant de pouvoir vivre ensemble ?

Ramsès éprouva soudain le besoin irrépressible de se rassurer sur la présence de sa femme et serra fort le bras qu'elle avait glissé sous le sien.

— Nous sommes un vieux couple, s'exclama Nefret en riant. Parfois, je n'arrive pas à imaginer la réalité de tout ce que nous avons traversé avant de nous retrouver.

— Je pensais exactement la même chose, chérie, dit Ramsès en lui adressant son rare et merveilleux sourire.

— Crois-tu que Sennia parlera à Lia ?

— Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Ramsès, surpris du changement de sujet.

— Je repensais à l'arrivée de Sennia dans la famille, il y a quatorze ans… Á la malignité de Percy et au drame causé par ma stupide impulsivité.

— Voyons, Nefret…

— Non, je ne ressasse pas le passé, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire tendre. Je réfléchissais juste au fait que Sennia a seize ans – et que c'est l'âge des idées folles. J'aimerais savoir ce qui la mine. Elle ne veut pas en parler avec Mère ni avec moi. Peut-être se confiera-t-elle plus facilement à Lia.

— Evvie est aussi restée à la maison, souligna Ramsès. Imagines-tu une conversation sérieuse avec cette petite bavarde à proximité ?

Nefret éclata de rire mais se reprit vite.

— Sennia sera bientôt sur pied, dit-elle. Peut-être devrions-nous veiller à ce qu'elle passe davantage de temps avec nous. Je suis contente que son opération se soit bien passée.

— Tu es un médecin exceptionnel, chérie.

— Je m'étonne que Mr Morcook reste aussi apathique, continua Nefret les sourcils froncés. Lui aussi se remet bien pourtant.

— Peut-être simule-t-il une faiblesse pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions de Père ? Dit Ramsès. Les hommes de Sethos apprennent vite à mentir à son contact.

— Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de Margaret – et encore moins de Sethos – depuis plus d'une semaine, dit Nefret sans relever la pique. J'espère que tout va bien pour eux. J'aime bien ton oncle même s'il m'a parfois donné envie d'oublier mon serment d'Hippocrate. Et que devient son fils adoptif ? Crois-tu comme Mère qu'il soit né de la jeunesse aventureuse de Sethos ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Les suppositions de Mère ne reposent que sur son imagination fertile, comme de coutume. Je m'interroge davantage sur les interventions de Sethos au Met. Que cherche-t-il au juste ? Est-ce à démasquer les trafiquants ou bien à trouver le financement pour s'établir en gentleman-farmer américain ? Ou même les deux à la fois ?

— Crois-tu que Père pourrait être au courant de ses projets sans le dire à Mère ? Demanda Nefret d'un air malicieux.

— Le ciel nous en préserve ! S'exclama Ramsès avec sincérité. Nous voilà arrivés, chérie.

Devant le petit cottage agréablement fleuri, une jeune fille brune parlait avec animation à une femme plus âgée qui tournait le dos aux arrivants. Maggie était une vision enchanteresse de jeunesse et de grâce, avec des cheveux bruns aux reflets de châtaigne, des yeux bleus vifs, des joues rondes à l'éclat sain.

— Maggie elle aussi a seize ans, remarqua Nefret d'un air songeur. Tout comme Sennia. Mon Dieu, je me sens quasi centenaire parfois.

— Bonjour, Mrs Clerkenwell, dit Ramsès d'une voix forte. Bonjour Maggie. Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Robert est-il là ?

Lorsqu'Emerson et David revinrent de la taverne, je réunis tout le monde pour un conseil de guerre. Les enfants étaient remontés. Sennia se reposait dans sa chambre. Evans nous apporta un plateau de thé et de liqueurs, puis referma doucement la porte du salon.

Je regroupai mes notes, saisis un crayon et regardai Emerson.

— A vous l'honneur, mon cher Emerson, dis-je aimablement. Avez-vous pu parler en privé avec Stephen Briggs ?

— Bien entendu, s'offusqua Emerson avec un peu d'humeur. En auriez-vous douté ? Ce jeune don Juan n'a d'ailleurs pas cherché à m'éviter. Je l'ai emmené faire un tour tandis que David s'occupait à distraire l'attention du père. Le gamin a admis avoir eu quelques rendez-vous avec Maggie, en tout bien tout honneur selon lui et avec le parfait accord de la donzelle. Quand le frère a eu écho de ces rencontres, il a objecté vu l'âge de sa sœur et ils se sont battus. Ils étaient amis autrefois, mais il y a un froid entre eux depuis. Rien de plus. Depuis lors, Briggs affirme ne pas avoir revu Robert – ni Maggie.

— Et vous le croyez ? Demandai-je en fixant Emerson.

— Parfaitement, affirma-t-il. Le jeune Briggs n'oserait pas me mentir, Peabody. Ce freluquet a la tête un peu chaude mais je ne le vois pas agresser un adversaire par derrière.

— Bien, dis-je. Un point réglé. Ramsès ?

— Nefret a examiné Robbie et lui a enlevé ses agrafes. Il n'aura aucune séquelle. Mais il ne se rappelle toujours rien. Il a été frappé par derrière, certes, mais il ne sait plus où a eu lieu son agression. Est-ce dans la roseraie où nous l'avons retrouvé ou bien près de la pyramide où les jumeaux ont trouvé des taches de sang ? Mais dans ce dernier cas, que faisait-il là ?

— Il a pu être attiré par un message, proposai-je.

— Nous n'avons retrouvé aucun message, tonna Emerson en me regardant d'un air orageux.

— Son agresseur aura récupéré cet indice compromettant, dis-je.

— Ma chère, ironisa lourdement Emerson, si ledit agresseur avait eut le loisir de faire les poches de Robbie, il aurait en priorité récupéré le scarabée et sans nul doute pensé à achever le blessé, ne croyez-vous pas ?

— Nous ne savons pas si c'était bien Robbie qui possédait le scarabée, contrai-je aussitôt. Vous avez prétendu vous-même que les deux affaires n'étaient pas liées.

— Robbie a pu trouver le scarabée par hasard, intervint calmement Ramsès, mais tant qu'il ne se souvient de rien, nous restons au point mort.

— Nefret ? Demandai-je. Y a-t-il une chance que ses souvenirs lui reviennent ?

— Je ne sais pas, Mère, répondit-elle. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait vu quoi que ce soit d'important mais il est évident que le choc lui a fait oublier les circonstances de son agression.

— Que c'est contrariant ! M'exclamai-je mécontente.

— Comment va Charla ? Demanda Lia d'une voix inquiète.


	13. Chapter 13

**chapitre 13  
**

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**Magie noire ou magie blanche ? Pour ces hommes frustes à la mentalité pétrie de paganisme, le monde n'était qu'un tissu de forces et d'énergies fondamentales qui faisaient réagir entre eux les vivants, les morts et même les choses inanimées. Par conséquent, on pouvait les influencer et, par l'intermédiaire des mages, tenter de traiter avec eux. Á la fois devin, astronome, chimiste ou médecin, le mage était donc respecté autant que consulté.**_

Myrdhin jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui avant de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Esméralda. La jeune fille leva les yeux de son livre, sourit et déposa l'ouvrage sur la table auprès d'elle.

— Où est Cairn ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant que le garçon était seul.

— J'ai dû le laisser avec Ashara et Morrigan, chuchota Myrdhin. Il est plutôt bruyant et s'échappe sans arrêt. Je passe l'essentiel de mon temps à lui courir après.

— Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ?

— C'est plus drôle de jouer les conspirateurs, admit Myrdhin d'une voix redevenue normale. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'on me cherchera. Ils sont tous enfermés dans le salon à discuter de savoir qui a agressé Robbie dans la roseraie.

— Oh, vraiment ? Et comment le sais-tu ? Tu as écouté aux portes ?

— Pas vraiment, dit le garçon en s'installant sur le lit. Evans ferme toujours très soigneusement la porte du salon, et tu sais bien qu'elle grince quand on l'ouvre. Vu que mon père a une ouïe étonnante, je ne me risquerais pas à tenter une intrusion. En réalité, j'ai entendu parce que j'étais dans la bibliothèque dont j'avais entrebâillé la porte avant même qu'ils n'entrent au salon.

— Tu n'as rien appris de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non. Ils sont tout contents de savoir que Stephen n'a pas attaqué Robbie, mais c'était évident.

— Bien entendu, s'écria Esméralda en riant. Les villageois avaient vérifié dès le premier jour. Rose me l'a raconté.

— Il est curieux que ni mes parents ni mes grands-parents n'aient pensé à interroger les domestiques, dit Myrdhin. Mais ce n'est pas mon propos. Tu veux voir quelque chose ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il sortit de sa poche un rouleau soigneusement noué qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Une esquisse délicate qui reprenait tous les détails des deux scarabées apparut.

— Ils sont beaux, nota Esméralda en regardant attentivement le dessin. Et ils ne se ressemblent pas.

— Ils sont faux tous les deux, dit Myrdhin, mais ils proviennent manifestement de faussaires différents dont l'un est plus doué que l'autre. Oncle David pense que le serviteur d'un professeur décédé – un certain Ali – pourrait connaître la provenance de celui qu'il a rapporté de France.

— Quand as-tu effectué ce dessin, David John ? demanda Esméralda.

— La nuit où oncle David et tante Lia sont arrivés.

— Tu n'as toujours rien appris au sujet du vol de ton scarabée ?

— Non. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu disparaître de ma chambre.

— Tu l'as peut-être pris toi-même sans t'en rappeler, dit Esméralda. Tu es toujours à te promener la nuit.

— Je suis insomniaque et non pas somnambule, protesta Myrdhin. Et je sais que ce scarabée était encore sous mon oreiller le matin où Robbie a été attaqué, juste avant que je sorte avec Ashara pour aller à la pyramide.

— Curieux…

— As-tu lu le livre de ton père ? Demanda Myrdhin pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, dit la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant, et je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été emballée. Cela correspond si peu à sa personnalité.

— Tu ne sais rien de sa personnalité, rappela Myrdhin d'une voix neutre.

— Je sais au moins comment il a vécu, s'écria vivement la jeune fille. Je sais que mon père a aimé une Égyptienne – ma mère – et qu'en tant que soldat, il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie. Je ne pense pas qu'un homme aussi courageux et honorable ait pu écrire ce texte-là. C'est tellement outré, dédaigneux… si manifestement impérialiste.

— Je l'ai lu, admit Myrdhin. Du moins, je l'ai survolé. C'est truffé de clichés n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai aussi parlé à Rose, annonça Esméralda sans répondre.

— A Rose ? S'étonna le garçon. Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elle a connu mon père autrefois, lorsqu'il était enfant. Lui et sa sœur Violet ont passé tout un été avec tante Amelia quand leur propre mère était souffrante. Mon père avait le même âge de Ramsès.

— Sennia, s'exclama David John, sidéré. Tu aurais donc une tante et une grand-mère ?

— Mais pourquoi tante Amelia ne m'a-t-elle jamais parlé de ma famille anglaise ? Demanda Sennia les yeux pleins de larmes. Pourquoi ma tante et ma grand-mère n'ont-elles jamais pris contact avec moi ? David John, crois-tu seulement qu'elles connaissent mon existence ?

**Lettre Collection M**

_Chère Amelia_

_J'ai reçu votre lettre. J'ignorais que Seth avait chargé deux hommes à lui de veiller sur vous mais je dois dire que, quelque part, cela ne me surprend guère. Il faut parfois forcer les choses pour garantir la sécurité de ceux qui vous sont chers, n'est-ce pas ? N'avez-vous pas été jusqu'à me kidnapper à Louxor pour ma propre sécurité ? Imaginer la tête que vous-même et le professeur avez dû faire en apprenant les derniers méfaits de mon cher époux a été pour moi une douce revanche. _

_Ne m'en veuillez pas._

_J'ai interrogé Seth à ce sujet mais il s'est montré très évasif, parlant d'une simple mesure de précaution. Il ne s'exprimerait jamais par courrier sur un point délicat, vous devez vous en douter._

_Thomas est parfaitement guéri et reste le plus souvent avec Seth. Ils ont ainsi été visité une terre dans le Wyoming – cela s'appelle un ranch je crois – qu'il envisage d'acheter. Vous me voyez dans un ranch ? Il est heureux que ma grand-mère, la duchesse douairière de Durham, ne soit plus de ce monde._

_Les conférences au Met sont momentanément suspendues mais d'autres sont programmées dans quelques semaines. _

_Je lisais dans les journaux que deux sociétés de films, _Goldwyn Pictures et Mayer Company_, allaient fusionner pour créer une unique société de production la _Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_, la MGM en abrégé. Ils ont un curieux dessin publicitaire, un lion rugissant encerclé d'une bannière où on peut lire la devise _Ars Gratia Artis_, « l'art pour l'amour de l'art ». Je vous en parle parce que Seth envisage d'acquérir des actions. Il prétend que le cinématographe pourrait un jour détrôner les journaux. _

_Je ne vois pas comment il imagine une telle chose. _

_J'ai reçu un courrier de Cyrus Vandergelt qui annonce avoir reçu une proposition intéressante pour sa demeure de Louxor. Il veut acquérir un nouveau « Château » – un vrai cette fois – en Angleterre. _

_Curieux n'est-ce pas que ce soit nous qui émigrions en Amérique et non lui. _

_Je crois que Mrs Vandergelt a eu son mot à dire. C'est une femme discrète mais qui m'a toujours intriguée. D'où vient-elle ? Je suis certaine que vous en savez davantage sur son compte que ce que vous n'avez voulu m'en dire. _

_La réponse de Mr Vandergelt concernait surtout le moyen d'obliger le Congrès à…_

Charla n'avait pas trop souffert de sa rencontre inopinée avec la ruche, dans le roncier près de la pyramide. J'avais ramené l'enfant affolée à la maison où Lia et moi l'avions déshabillée afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été piquée. Je n'avais trouvé qu'une seule trace qui, avec la peur de se trouver au milieu d'abeilles furieuses, avait été la cause de son cri. Rien de grave, heureusement. J'avais ordonné pour elle du repos et un verre de lait chaud fortement sucré – avant de m'accorder un whisky-soda en attendant le retour de Ramsès et Nefret, Emerson et David.

Dans le salon, j'avais aussi mis mon disque sur le gramophone. Emerson était peu féru d'opéra et je profitai donc de ma solitude pour satisfaire mon penchant pour la musique.

Lorsque Lia me rejoignit, je la remerciai à nouveau pour son cadeau.

— C'est David qui a choisi le _Barbiere di Siviglia_ de Rossini, répondit-elle les yeux brillants. Á Paris, lui et moi sommes allés à l'Opéra voir la Tosca de Puccini. C'était magnifique.

— C'était aussi chanté en italien, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je. Grâce à mon savant de père, je parle et comprends cette langue depuis mon enfance.

— Oui, je sais, tante Amelia, dit Lia en riant. Maman nous a souvent raconté votre première rencontre, à Rome, et comment vous lui aviez sauvé la vie. Je me souviens que nous riions en vous imaginant marchander avec les marchands italiens et le petit guide qui vous suivait partout.

— C'était il y a bien longtemps, dis-je alors que Nefret entrait.

La journée du le lendemain traîna interminablement. Un ciel gris et une pluie fine ne firent rien pour améliorer notre humeur.

Le soir, après le dîner, Emerson explosa soudain :

— J'en ai assez, rugit-il en refusant du geste le whisky-soda que lui tendait Ramsès. Il ne se passe absolument rien et ce foutu Morcook fait exprès de traînailler au lit. Peabody, préparez vos valises, nous partons demain à Londres.

— Mais enfin Emerson… commençai-je.

— Je vous assure que Mr Morcook… dit Nefret en même temps

— Que voudriez-vous donc qu'il se passe, Père ? Demanda Ramsès avant de s'interrompre pour ne pas couper la parole à sa femme – délicatesse que je n'avais jamais été capable d'inculquer à Emerson.

David et Lia, assis côte à côte sur le canapé en se tenant la main, ne s'exprimèrent pas. Comme de coutume. Ils avaient le même caractère facile et conciliant, ce qui faisait qu'ils restaient souvent muets durant nos discussions animées.

Il y eut un silence soudain, tandis que toutes les phrases inachevées résonnaient encore dans la pièce.

— Et que voudriez-vous donc qu'il se passe, Emerson ? Répétai-je avant que les deux autres ne retrouvent leur souffle.

— Nous n'avons même pas reçu un nouvel exemplaire de vos poupées vaudou, maugréa Emerson de mauvaise humeur.

— De mes – quoi ?

— Oh, s'exclama Lia sans prendre conscience du regard fulgurant que je jetai à Emerson. C'est vrai, tante Amélia, vous avez bien vite oublié ces horribles figurines…

— Je n'ai rien oublié du tout, contredis-je d'un ton pincé. Il se trouve simplement que je ne dispose d'aucun nouvel indice à ce sujet. Il s'agit probablement d'une mauvaise plaisanterie

— Ah, fit Emerson triomphant.

— Et puis, ajoutai-je avec un plaisir pervers, Abdullah ne s'en inquiète pas du tout.

Comme prévu, cette référence à notre vieil ami décédé déplut profondément à mon matérialiste époux qui affirmait ne pas croire aux sciences occultes ni aux fantômes. Il s'étouffa de façon suspecte, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sagement. Je le regardai, les sourcils un peu froncés. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Emerson de refuser l'opportunité d'une joute verbale.

— Mon grand-père ? S'enquit David d'un ton prudent. Hum – Auriez-vous récemment rêvé de lui, tante Amelia ?

— C'était avant que vous n'arriviez, David, répondis-je gentiment. Et il ne m'a rien dit de précis, comme d'habitude. Il n'est pas revenu depuis lors. Je présume, continuai-je d'un ton pensif, que le temps n'a pas la même valeur dans l'Au-delà.

— Charla était-elle encore agitée ce soir, Nefret ? Demanda Lia. (Elle jugeait sans doute prudent de changer de sujet vu la couleur de plus en plus foncée qu'avait prise Emerson.) Une piqûre d'abeille peut être dangereuse pour une enfant aussi jeune.

— Elle va mieux, répondit Nefret en souriant, et parle déjà d'aller vérifier si la ruche ne produit pas de miel.

— Seigneur, s'exclama Emerson consterné mais calmé.

— N'étaient-ce pas les Assyriens qui montraient une dévotion particulière envers les abeilles ? Demandai-je.

— Les anciens Égyptiens aussi, affirma Emerson souriant béatement comme chaque fois qu'il peut parler d'égyptologie. D'ailleurs c'est le même hiéroglyphe qui désigne la guêpe, l'abeille et le miel.

— Un signe qui a varié selon les régions et les époques, précisa Ramsès. D'ailleurs, tous les hiéroglyphes ont évolué de trait, de ligne ou de forme selon les périodes dynastiques.

— Il y a un bas-relief avec une abeille dans le temple de Karnak, continua Emerson pensif. On trouve toujours l'abeille et le roseau dans les temples et les tombeaux parce que, dans le protocole royal, ils symbolisent les deux Égypte unifiées – l'abeille pour la Basse Égypte et le roseau pour la Haute Égypte. Il est cependant curieux que les ruches soient peu représentées. Il y en a une dans la tombe de Zaouet et Meitim – du moins on peut supposer que c'est ce que l'artiste a voulu représenter.

— D'après un papyrus démotique dont j'ai eu connaissance, continua Ramsès, les abeilles faisaient leurs ruches dans les épais fourrés de papyrus, d'où l'association de l'abeille et du roseau pour désigner les deux Égypte.

— Les anciens Égyptiens utilisaient beaucoup de miel que ce soit en pâtisserie, en thérapeutique ou en parfumerie. Les vignerons le mêlaient au vin et les prêtres le présentaient en offrandes à leurs dieux.

— L'une des invocations commence ainsi : « Amon Râ, Seigneur de Karnak, je te lance du miel, l'œil doux d'Horus... »

— Le miel faisait partie des revenus divins et certains fonctionnaires en recevaient un compte annuel, continua Emerson. Dans la tombe de Rekhmara figurent la réception et l'emmagasinement du miel destiné au temple Amon. Une partie très intéressante de la scène semble se rapporter à l'enfumage, un homme debout tient un flambeau devant trois cylindres superposés. Agenouillé près de lui, un autre s'apprête à plonger ses mains dans les cavités devant lesquelles son compagnon présente les flammes. Un second groupe d'employés le pressurent dans de grandes jarres. Le jour de la fête de Thot, on mangeait du miel et un autre jour férié s'appelait : "La fête de la vallée où l'on mange du miel". Aimeriez-vous utiliser des fards au miel pour souligner vos doux yeux acier, Peabody, ma chérie ?

Je sursautai devant la pique inattendue. Nefret et Lia se mirent à rire et l'ambiance se détendit nettement.

— Voulez-vous sérieusement partir demain ? Demandai-je.

— Certainement, tonna Emerson. M'avez-vous souvent entendu proférer des assertions sans être sérieux ?

— Comment irons-nous à Londres ? En voiture ?

— Voudriez-vous emprunter la mienne, professeur ? Demanda David.

— Non, mon garçon, décida Emerson. Votre petit bolide ne me semble pas très fiable. Lorsque vous êtes arrivés, vous aviez souffert d'une crevaison, et la seconde fois d'une panne.

— La voiture avait été sabotée, Père, intervint Ramsès.

— Comment ? Éructa Emerson. Pourquoi diable n'en avez-vous pas parlé ? Comment le savez-vous ? Qui a bien pu…

— Laissez le parler, Emerson, dis-je.

— C'est le garagiste qui m'a vendu Cairn qui l'affirmait, dit Ramsès calmement. Il y avait du sucre dans le moteur, un moyen simple mais efficace.

— Quand cela a-t-il été accompli ?

— A Highclere probablement, du moins devant l'auberge où nous résidions.

— C'est intéressant, dis-je. Pourquoi saboter votre voiture ? La première hypothèse est que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas pu vous parler librement ait choisi ce moyen pour vous immobiliser. Mais je présume que personne ne vous a ensuite rejoint sous le couvert de la nuit pour vous fournir quelques informations capitales sur le trafic d'antiquités ?

— Peabody, s'offusqua Emerson confondu.

— Non ? Dommage, dis-je. Ce n'était qu'une idée, Emerson. Plutôt qu'aller à Londres, pourquoi ne retournerions-nous pas à Highclere ?

Le lendemain matin, Evans nous apprit que son ami Morcook avait disparu au cours de la nuit.

L'heure des adieux avait sonné. Nous étions prêts à partir. Emerson refusa d'un air offusqué d'emmener un chauffeur – et de le laisser conduire la voiture. Bien entendu, il tenait à le faire lui-même. Je le savais et cette certitude m'avait fait renâcler à partir. Emerson adore son automobile. Il a dans l'idée – et il est bien le seul – qu'il maîtrise parfaitement l'art délicat de conduire et notre querelle à ce sujet durait depuis des années. C'était l'un des rares points sur lequel j'avais dû céder, mais de telles concessions sont parfois nécessaires – à mon sens – à la bonne entente conjugale. Chaque déplacement avec Emerson devenait une véritable épreuve parce qu'il conduisait avec son panache naturel, ce qui me mettait dans un état de fébrilité extrême. Dans le Kent, et surtout aux alentours d'Amarna House, les gens étaient au courant et s'enfuyaient pour se mettre à l'abri dès que notre bolide apparaissait, mais je craignais fort que tous les Londoniens ne soient pas aussi prudents.

La route fut sans histoire. Grâce à mes prières – sans doute – nous arrivâmes sans encombre à Londres où nous avions décidé de passer la nuit. Evelyn et Walter nous laissaient toujours l'usage de leur magnifique demeure. Il y avait moins de trafic que d'habitude, dans les rues de la capitale. Je compris pourquoi lorsque nous fûmes momentanément arrêtés par une importante foule qui hurlait des acclamations.

— Allons bon, grommela Emerson. De quoi s'agit-il encore ?

— C'est George V, dis-je en reconnaissant le carrosse royal.

Le dernier monarque britannique de la maison de Saxe-Cobourg et Gotha avait cinquante ans. Pendant la dernière guerre, il avait renié son ascendance allemande et changé le nom de sa maison en Windsor. La reine Marie devait être avec lui, mais je ne la vis pas. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas très grande et nous étions assez loin du cortège.

— En plus d'être roi du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne, d'Irlande et des royaumes du Commonwealth, George V est aussi empereur des Indes, dis-je pensivement.

— Je le sais, Peabody, grogna Emerson. Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse d'ailleurs ? Roi ou pas, il m'empêche de passer. Pourquoi diable met-il autant de temps ?

— Ecoutez ces acclamations, dis-je, animée soudain d'un ardent sentiment patriotique. Notre souverain est aimé de ses sujets.

— Peuh. Ne soyez pas grotesque, ma chère. Ces badauds applaudiraient tout autant au passage d'un cirque ambulant.

— Oh, Emerson. Pourquoi cette amertume ? Auriez-vous une raison particulière pour ne pas apprécier le roi George ou n'est-ce qu'un effet de la mauvaise humeur à laquelle vous vous accrochez comme un chien à un os depuis notre dernière crevaison ? Peut-être après tout n'auriez-vous pas dû vous moquer de l'automobile de David.

— Les routes sont dans un état lamentable, grommela Emerson furieux. Je me demande bien à quoi servent toutes les taxes et les impôts que nous payons. Quant au roi, son règne à mon sens demeure entaché par son attitude inadmissible envers la famille impériale de Russie.

Je savais à quoi il faisait allusion. En 1917, alors qu'Aleksandr Fedorovitch Kerenski – un homme politique russe qui dirigeait le gouvernement provisoire entre les révolutions de février et d'octobre – insistait auprès du gouvernement britannique pour que le tsar et sa famille puissent se réfugier en Angleterre, George V s'y était opposé et toute l'insistance de son Premier ministre Lloyd George et de son ministre des Affaires étrangères Balfour n'avaient pas pu l'influencer. Peu après, la famille impériale avait été massacrée par les bolcheviks.

— Il avait certainement ses raisons, dis-je lentement.

— Ses raisons ne m'intéressent pas, dit Emerson sèchement. La vie humaine est plus importante que la politique. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit étouffé par les remords, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'intéresse qu'à ses ridicules petits timbres.

— Vous êtes injuste Emerson. Le roi est certes un collectionneur acharné mais où est le mal ? Lorsqu'il était président de la _Royal Philatelic Society London_, il a pu constituer une collection philatélique royale – grâce à de coûteuses acquisitions.

— Ah certes. Et les journaux s'en sont donné à cœur joie lorsqu'il a acheté en 1904 un exemplaire du « deux pence » bleu de Maurice pour 1 450 livres sterling.

— Il avait tenté de rester anonyme, dis-je.

— Un bel échec qui n'a pas aidé à le rendre populaire. Et les gens ont la mémoire longue, surtout avec le chômage actuel. Il me semble que cela se dégage. Nous avons perdu assez de temps. Cessez donc d'ergoter, Peabody.

Je ne relevai même pas cette gaminerie et soupirai d'aise en pensant au bain chaud et au whisky-soda qui m'attendaient au terme de notre voyage. Nous devions repartir pour Highclere le surlendemain.

Nos projets furent quelque peu bouleversés parce que nous eûmes le soir même une visite parfaitement inattendue.


	14. Chapter 14

**chapitre 14  
**

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès vit partir ses parents avec un soulagement mêlé de résignation. Il savait que l'inaction des dernières semaines leur avait pesé et qu'ils partaient avec l'enthousiasme de deux collégiens en vadrouille mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. Le trafic des antiquités n'était pas mené par des enfants de chœur et une intrusion ne pouvait qu'irriter les coupables. Bien entendu, son père était dans une forme physique époustouflante pour son âge, mais il n'avait pas à Londres les mêmes contacts et les mêmes appuis qu'à Louxor. Emerson allait-il se retrouver seul face à une bande bien organisée ? Ramsès regretta brusquement que son oncle aux talents si controversés ne puisse apporter son concours à son frère. Mais Sethos lui aussi prenait-il de l'âge ? En Amérique, il ne semblait se préoccuper que de sa future retraite. Pourquoi Emerson n'appliquait-il pas ce même principe ? C'était certainement la faute de sa mère. Rien ne la calmerait jamais. C'était une idée terrorisante et amusante à la fois. Ramsès secoua la tête et admit qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'instant. Après tout, David et lui n'avait rien découvert ni à Londres ni à Highclere. Peut-être ses parents auraient-ils un séjour tranquille après tout ?

Et peut-être aussi qu'il gelait en enfer.

Afin de se changer les idées, Ramsès demanda l'aide de Nefret pour interroger les domestiques au sujet de la disparition de Morcook.

Peu après, alors que Lia sortait dans le parc avec les enfants et Cairn, David rejoignit ses amis dans la bibliothèque.

— Alors, où en êtes-vous ?

— Nous avons interrogé tout le monde, dit Nefret en secouant sa tête blonde. Personne ne sait rien.

— Je m'étonne que tante Amelia et le professeur soient partis sans mener cette enquête, répondit David en plaisantant puis il vit le visage de Ramsès et s'interrompit : Qu'y-a-t-il ?

— Je n'aime pas cette histoire, avoua Ramsès. Morcook a forcément été aidé dans son évasion.

— Evasion ? Mais il n'était pas prisonnier, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il aurait dû s'expliquer davantage, grommela Ramsès. Il a sciemment joué les malades et je suis certain qu'Evans…

— Il n'a pas joué les malades, protesta Nefret. Il avait reçu un coup de couteau et perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était réellement très affaibli.

— Allons donc, contra Ramsès d'une voix glacée. Tu m'as dit ne pas comprendre son apathie persistante.

— Tu penses qu'Evans l'a aidé à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Nefret sans relever la remarque. Et tu penses que tous les deux obéissent à Sethos ? J'aimerais aussi le croire.

— Pourquoi donc ? Demanda David éberlué.

— Parce que j'ai confiance en lui, affirma Nefret avec emportement. S'il est réellement derrière toute cette affaire, alors nous ne sommes pas en danger. Mais si Mr Morcook obéit à un autre motif, j'ai peur pour les enfants.

— Pour les – Mais quelle idée, s'exclama Ramsès en redressant la tête d'un mouvement vif. Les enfants ne risquent rien. Les premiers visés sont mes parents. Morcook n'a-t-il pas disparu dès qu'ils ont parlé de s'absenter pour aller enquêter à Londres ?

— Mon Dieu, s'exclama Nefret.

— Allons, du calme, dit David en regardant ses amis tour à tour. Pour ma part, je crois que Sethos est parfaitement apte à juger du caractère d'un homme. S'il a confié à Evans et Morcook le rôle de veiller sur sa famille, c'est qu'ils devaient en être dignes.

— Ni Père ni moi n'avons besoin de nounous, grinça Ramsès les dents serrées.

— Sethos a donné à ses hommes la mission de veiller sur nous par rapport à ce trafic de fausses antiquités, dit Nefret en regardant Ramsès les sourcils froncés. Même s'il a quitté le marché illégal, il le connaît bien et y a gardé des contacts qui peuvent être utiles dans ce cas précis. Après tout, ne prétend-on pas qu'il est vital de bien connaître ses ennemis ?

— Nous n'avons que la parole d'Evans et de Morcook pour croire qu'ils suivaient les ordres de Sethos, souligna Ramsès. Pourquoi aurait-il demandé à Morcook de nous faire parvenir un faux scarabée ?

— Pour d'attirer l'attention de Père, proposa Nefret.

— Morcook pouvait être lui-même le faussaire – ou son complice, dit Ramsès. Sinon pourquoi était-il en possession d'un plan de la tombe de Toutankhamon ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Nefret. Mais je ne trouve pas ce détail très important.

— Si Sethos y est réellement mêlé, je peux t'affirmer que chaque détail est important.

— Tu as dit une fois que son esprit fonctionnait comme le tien, rappela David – qui s'attira aussitôt un regard fulgurant. Ce plan de la tombe te fait-il penser à quelque chose ?

— Non, grinça Ramsès.

— Il y a aussi cette histoire de message concernant Richard Bathell, le secrétaire de Carter qui est mort d'une maladie de cœur.

— C'est triste, dit Nefret, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

— Oui mais l'autre secrétaire n'est pas mort et peut-être Morcook est-il parti à sa recherche. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

— Alasdair Asquith, c'est un Ecossais.

— D'après Mr Morcook, Mr Asquith a été lié à Mary Scott-Arthur, l'infirmière de lord Carnarvon qui est morte récemment.

— Tu as raison, David. Cet Asquith semble une piste que nous n'avons pas explorée. Mais comment Morcook compte-t-il le retrouver ? Si Asquith est en Amérique avec Carter…

— Mais Carter est-il bien en Amérique ?

— Je crois que nous devrions écrire à Sethos et lui poser directement la question, dit Nefret. Je m'en charge.

— Fais attention à ce que tu mets dans une lettre, chérie.

— Sethos saura lire entre les lignes, dit Nefret le regard hautain.

Le hurlement strident d'un enfant retentit soudain à l'extérieur. Aucun des trois adultes ne s'inquiéta particulièrement.

— Quelle bonne idée que j'ai eue d'acheter ce chien ! Soupira Ramsès.

— Je parierais plutôt sur une fantaisie d'Evvie, proposa David en grimaçant.

— Et si nous allions plutôt à la rescousse de Lia ? Dit Nefret.

Cairn était tombé dans un terrier et avait failli être enterré. Ramsès le récupéra, et sermonna ensuite David John sur son manque de prévoyance. Le garçon écouta son père avec un visage fermé.

Soudain Ramsès se tut et fixa longuement son fils. Que se passait-il derrière ses yeux angéliques ? Ils étaient de la couleur de ceux de Nefret, mais leur expression opaque, lointaine, était bien différente. Lorsque Ramsès réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas les pensées de son fils, il se souvint de sa propre enfance, de son monde intérieur si riche que ses parents ne partageaient pas. Durant des années, sa seule compagne de jeu avait été la chatte Bastet, puis ensuite Nefret – lorsqu'il avait dix ans – et enfin David quatre ans après.

Á l'âge de son fils, il vivait une enfance solitaire, mêlé aux aventures archéologiques de ses parents qui tentaient – en vain – de lui en interdire les dangers. Après avoir passé les premières années de sa vie à tenter de s'exprimer, il s'était renfermé car personne ne l'écoutait. Toujours contrariante, sa mère lui avait alors souvent reproché son manque d'expression, son impassibilité, sans réaliser que cela avait été une défense pour empêcher les adultes de pénétrer ses pensées.

Et depuis peu, David John agissait de même.

Le problème était que les adultes voulaient régir la façon dont les enfants devaient vivre, fixant pour eux des règles strictes – qu'eux-mêmes ne respectaient pas toujours. Pour contourner ces règles, un enfant apprenait à protéger ses pensées. Mais Ramsès ne souhaitait pas avoir avec ses propres enfants la relation trop hiérarchisée que lui-même avait eue avec ses parents. Il avait aimé ses parents, bien entendu, et avait pourtant dû attendre l'âge adulte pour réaliser à quel point. La nature britannique n'encourageait guère les démonstrations d'affection. Mais Nefret n'avait pas été élevée avec ces restrictions. Nefret aimait avec passion, et démontrait ses affections sans contraintes. Sous son égide, la lourde carapace qui avait si longtemps bridé les émotions de Ramsès s'était enfin fissurée. Saurait-il créer avec ses enfants, avec son fils, des rapports plus authentiques ?

N'était-il pas déjà trop tard ?

De plus, Ramsès avait le sentiment pénible que l'avenir de sa progéniture était menacé. La paix obtenue contre les Allemands était injuste et trop de déception, d'amertume, murissait dans l'ombre, comme un abcès au cœur de toute une nation vaincue. Les signes étaient menaçants et prenaient de l'amplitude. Ramsès suivait avec inquiétude la montée du fascisme dont la dernière victoire était celle de Benito Mussolini aux élections italiennes. Les Allemands accepteraient n'importe quoi pour retrouver leur honneur national. La paix actuelle, « les années folles » comme disaient les Français, n'étaient qu'une période de transition sans base solide. Les vainqueurs dansaient sur des sables mouvants. Le problème ne concernait pas que l'Europe. Une autre forme de totalitarisme, l'islamisme, fomentait également en Égypte pour contrecarrer l'influence religieuse de la Turquie. Le Moyen-Orient lui aussi serait en feu d'ici quelques années, tant pour lutter contre des différends religieux que par rapport au nationalisme.

Sethos devait avoir compris tout cela, puisqu'il cherchait à s'établir en Amérique. Serait-ce un endroit préservé, loin des conflits ? Dans ce cas, il était ironique que Cyrus Vandergelt veuille au contraire rester en Angleterre. Sans doute son âge le mettrait-il à l'abri de cet avenir si sombre.

Ramsès ne savait quoi décider pour sa famille sur des craintes encore infondées. Cyrus était l'un des rares Américains qu'il appréciait. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre en Amérique. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à renoncer à son mode de vie actuel, partagé entre l'Angleterre et l'Égypte, mais qu'en était-il de ses enfants ? D'ici vingt ans au plus tard, la poudrière européenne exploserait et ils se trouveraient alors en plein dans la tourmente. La guerre était une chose affreuse et Ramsès espérait de tout cœur qu'il se trompait. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas vivre cela une seconde fois.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Demanda grossièrement Emerson.

— Emerson, je vous en prie, intervins-je aussitôt tout en accueillant le visiteur qui venait d'être introduit dans la bibliothèque par le maître d'hôtel d'Evelyn.

Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de l'évincer sans nous montrer grossiers. Cette considération aurait pu ne pas décourager Emerson mais je cédai à la curiosité qui me rongeait.

L'homme était de taille moyenne et ses cheveux noirs et grisonnants dégageaient un front haut et intelligent. Dans son visage acétique aux méplats marqués, un long nez fin et un menton saillant encadraient sévèrement ses lèvres minces. Nous l'avions rencontré à Londres à l'automne 1915, au cours d'un diner mémorable dans la luxueuse résidence de lord Salisbury à Berkeley Square. Côté féminin, Nefret et moi avions été accueillies par lady Salisbury qui avait ensuite fait de la figuration polie dans la conversation. Côté masculin, outre Ramsès et Emerson, il y avait aussi le frère de notre hôte, lord Edward Salisbury, alors conseiller financier du Sultan en Égypte. En réalité, lui et ses pairs contrôlaient le gouvernement. Je ne peux pas dire que l'ambiance de ce dîner avait été très détendue. Depuis toujours, Emerson détestait l'élite sociale britannique. En Égypte, celle-ci se composait de pompeux officiers et de leurs prétentieuses épouses. Notre fréquentation de cette clique dorée avait toujours été réduite au minimum. Emerson n'avait pas apprécié le dîner mondain chez lord Salisbury. Bien entendu, le fait que lord Edward et son acolyte l'aient monté dans le but de tenter de recruter Ramsès pour une nouvelle mission secrète et dangereuse n'avait pas amélioré son humeur. La mienne non plus d'ailleurs. Et Nefret s'était montrée particulièrement empressée à défendre le droit de son époux de vivre en paix.

Au cours de cette première rencontre, l'homme s'était présenté sous l'alias de « Mr Smith ». Nous avions bien entendu tous compris qu'il dirigeait une quelconque section des Services Secrets britanniques. Laquelle au juste ? Ce n'était pas très clair. Chaque service se cachait derrière des dénominations compliquées et les détails étaient rarement étalés dans le domaine public.

Quelques mois plus tard, nous avions retrouvé le mystérieux Mr Smith au Caire où lord Edward le présentait comme l'Honorable Algernon Bracegirdle-Boisdragon, officiellement rattaché au ministère des Travaux Publics. Avec un tel patronyme, ricana aussitôt Emerson, il était compréhensible qu'il se soit rebaptisé « Smith ». Comme il s'était aussi trouvé que Mr Smith était le supérieur hiérarchique de Sethos, alors membre actif de son organisation, nous avions hélas dû fréquenter le personnage davantage que nous ne l'aurions souhaité.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu Mr Smith avait été l'an passé, en Égypte, lorsque Sethos avait officiellement démissionné des Services Secrets avant d'épouser Margaret Minton. C'était juste après une tentative d'assassinat des principaux membres du protectorat britanniques, un complot compliqué qui impliquaient les nationalistes égyptiens mais aussi des membres influents de l'industrie, la branche dure et conservatrice de notre pays.

Je ne m'attendais en aucun cas à revoir notre vieil ennemi. Ennemi est sans doute un terme un peu violent mais mes sentiments envers notre visiteur n'étaient pas très amicaux, et ne l'avaient jamais été.

— Bonsoir professeur, dit Mr Smith poliment. Mes hommages, Mrs Emerson.

— Je suis surprise de vous voir, dis-je franchement. Nous venons juste d'arriver à Londres.

— Il le sait sûrement, Peabody, grogna Emerson.

— Nous feriez-vous surveiller ? Demandai-je outrée.

— Laissez-moi au moins le temps de m'expliquer, chère madame, dit Smith en s'asseyant sans attendre que nous le lui proposions.

— C'est mon frère qui vous a prévenu, je suppose, dit Emerson d'un ton amer.

— Je n'ai plus eu de contacts avec Mr… Hum – Williamson depuis qu'il a démissionné, répondit Mr Smith. En réalité, c'est son épouse qui m'a contacté.

— Margaret ? M'exclamai-je.

— Voyez-vous, Mrs Emerson, ma grand-mère maternelle était cousine au second degré avec le cinquième duc de Durham, le défunt grand-père de Margaret expliqua aimablement Mr Smith (l'Honorable Mr Smith). Nous avions découvert cette lointaine parenté lorsque je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, il y a une quinzaine d'années aux Indes. Elle écrivait des articles contestés sur nos difficultés à la frontière et – mais là n'est le sujet. En la retrouvant plus tard au Caire, j'ai renoué avec elle parce qu'elle enquêtait alors sur les Senoussis. Un journaliste ne comprend jamais la nécessité du secret de certaines opérations.

— Et il est toujours utile de rester proche de ses ennemis afin de mieux les connaître, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je.

— Exactement. Bien entendu, le fait que Margaret cette même année noue une – relation avec l'un de mes meilleurs éléments a été pour moi totalement inattendu.

Il parlait d'une voix posée et un peu froide, avec des arrêts devant certains mots qui, à mon avis, étaient le signe d'un humour discret. Ce détail qui correspondait si peu au personnage m'amusait. Emerson restait silencieux, tout en fixant Mr Boisgirdle-Bracedragon – ou bien était-ce Bracegirdle-Boisdragon ? Je savais bien entendu la raison pour laquelle j'avais du mal à me souvenir du nom exact. J'avais longtemps détesté Mr Smith. Il est bien connu en psychologie que le subconscient a ses propres lois. Je ne fis pas part à Emerson de mes conjonctures qui auraient enflammé encore plus son humeur.

— Qu'est devenue votre sœur, Mrs Bayes ? Demandai-je soudain. Et la jeune Esin ?

— Com… ? Il est parfois difficile de suivre le cheminement de vos raisonnements, Mrs Emerson, répondit Mr Smith après un bref moment de surprise – mais je sus que le délai l'aidait aussi à réfléchir à sa réponse. Ma sœur se porte à merveille, je vous remercie. Elle vit en Ecosse actuellement. Quant à Miss Sahin, elle a épousé un Européen à la fin de la guerre.

Je ne demandais pas ce qu'était devenu le père d'Esin, et Mr Smith ne l'évoqua pas davantage. Pourtant je sus soudain de façon certaine que Sahin Pacha, l'ancien chef des Services Secrets turcs qui avait été l'allié des Allemands – et avait aussi tenté de tuer Sethos et Ramsès – n'avait pas survécu à sa captivité.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Répéta soudain Emerson.

— Je suis venu demander ce que vous saviez, répondit Mr Smith.

— A quel sujet ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire tandis qu'Emerson me jetait un regard noir.

— Vous vous rappelez la situation au Moyen-Orient il y a deux ans ? Continua Mr Smith d'une voix calme. L'Égypte et l'Irak étaient alors au bord de l'explosion et notre pays hésitait sur la façon d'intervenir. Certains de nos extrémistes prônaient une intervention militaire en masse ainsi que le rétablissement d'un mandat officiel.

— Au point de fomenter des assassinats, dis-je.

— Pas exactement, dit Mr Smith avec un hochement de tête, mais les patriotes et les impérialistes de Grande Bretagne étaient certes des cibles évidentes, appuyés par tous ceux qui clamaient que les non-Européens étaient incapables de se gouverner eux-mêmes.

— Ces foutriquets étaient utilisés, grogna Emerson, et les véritables instigateurs comptaient profiter de la situation pour s'enrichir davantage.

— Le Moyen-Orient a tant de matières premières, dis-je.

— Oui. Il y a le pétrole d'Irak, le coton et les denrées comestibles d'Égypte, et la main d'œuvre à bas prix.

— Mais le complot a été arrêté, rappelai-je.

— Ces gens-là ont toujours plusieurs opérations en cours, rappela Mr Smith. C'est une sorte d'hydre de Lerne : Dès qu'une tête est coupée, plusieurs repoussent aussitôt.

— La métaphore est facile, grommela Emerson.

— Voyez-vous, continua Mr Smith sans se troubler, nous vivions, économiquement parlant, une situation difficile, ici-même en Grande-Bretagne. Le chômage est une vraie catastrophe. Cela suit une sorte de formule mathématique. Au premier trimestre, alors que les prix tendaient à baisser, les salaires, au contraire, ont monté. Le rapport salaires/prix a donc augmenté suivi de près par le coefficient de chômage. Malheureusement, nos analystes prévoient une légère hausse des prix dans les mois à venir, et donc une diminution du rapport salaires/prix.

— Cela ne va-t-il pas plutôt arrêter l'augmentation du chômage ? Demanda Emerson en mâchonnant sa pipe.

— Certainement, mais associé à une baisse marquée des prix, il y aura un effet de rebond et un chômage en hausse massive. Le fait d'avoir proposé à l'Allemagne de diminuer sa dette et de rééchelonner les remboursements a fragilisé notre économie.

— Je vous croyais concerné par les problèmes du Moyen-Orient, grommela Emerson.

— C'est le cas, admit Mr Smith. Mais je reste cependant informé de ce qui se passe dans le reste du monde. Les temps sont troublés. Voyez la situation en Grèce où la République vient d'être proclamée devant une foule enthousiaste. Ministres et députés ont voté à l'unanimité une motion proclamant la déchéance de la dynastie des Glucksbourg. La famille royale n'est même plus autorisée à séjourner en Grèce.

— Ces événements font quand même suite à leur tentative de coup d'état royaliste l'an passé, ricana Emerson.

— Mais on retrouve partout ce même sentiment d'instabilité et de malaise social, affirma Mr Smith. En Égypte le problème a commencé en 1919, lorsque la Conférence de la Paix a confirmé à la Grande-Bretagne son protectorat sur l'Égypte. Dès l'année suivante, nous avons eu des problèmes avec les nationalistes égyptiens et l'ancien parlementaire Saad Zaghloul qui est devenu le leader de l'indépendance.

— Je croyais que Winston Churchill, notre ministre des Colonies, avait refusé de le reconnaître

— C'est exact. Lorsqu'il a réuni au Caire une conférence britannique sur le Proche-Orient, Churchill ne voulait négocier qu'avec le ministre nommé par le sultan Fouad : Adly Pacha.

— Qui a dû démissionner peu après, non ?

— Oui, parce qu'il n'avait rien obtenu. Pendant ce temps, Zaghloul Pacha créait le mouvement nationaliste Wafd, et il a été arrêté et exilé à Gibraltar. Heureusement, le général Allenby a réalisé qu'il est urgent de faire des concessions. Il a obtenu de Lloyd George (Le premier ministre) l'octroi de l'indépendance malgré l'avis contraire des conservateurs. Proclamée en 1922, elle a mis fin au protectorat britannique.

— Peuh. S'exclama Emerson dédaigneusement. Cette prétendue indépendance a ses limites. Vous avez gardé le contrôle du canal de Suez et des accords militaires contraignants.

— Il fallait bien protéger les intérêts étrangers et les minorités, dit Mr Smith, ainsi que le condominium sur le Soudan. Et la politique a évolué : Fouad a pu prendre le titre de roi et signer la nouvelle constitution. Zaghloul Pacha a été libéré l'an passé, et accueilli triomphalement en Égypte. Le Wafd a aussitôt gagné les élections, aussi Fouad lui a-t-il demandé de constituer le premier gouvernement de l'Égypte indépendante. Ce gouvernement n'a que deux mois et déjà son premier décret a été d'interdire le parti communiste.

— Si le Wafd remporte une nouvelle victoire électorale l'an prochain, affirma Emerson, le maréchal Allenby devra renoncer à ses fonctions de haut-commissaire. (NdA : ce sera effectivement le cas le 14 juin 1925).

— Nous en sommes conscient, dit Mr Smith.

— Pourquoi nous raconter tout cela ? Demandai-je. Je croyais que le secret était votre seconde nature. Vous en avez certainement besoin mais, à mon avis, vous vous délectez surtout de jouer au mystérieux.

— Il n'y a aucun secret dans ces évènements politiques, Peabody, rappela Emerson sombrement. Ils sont étalés dans tous les journaux.

— Je tenais simplement à vous rappeler le contexte actuel en Égypte, souligna Mr Smith. Après tout, votre neveu par alliance, David Todros, a été à un moment impliqué dans le mouvement nationaliste.

— David a aussi risqué sa vie pour l'Angleterre durant la guerre, dis-je avec chaleur. Il souffre toujours des séquelles de sa blessure, vous savez, et c'est bien grâce à lui que vous avez pu sauver le canal des Turcs.

— Je sais, Mrs Emerson, je sais, dit Mr Smith en levant une main apaisante. Je suis conscient de ce que nous devons à Mr Todros et à votre fils, Ramsès. Croyez-moi, je reconnais la contribution de tous les membres de votre famille. (Il eut un léger sourire puis demanda à brûle-pourpoint :) Pourquoi avoir quitté l'Égypte ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Nous sommes en pleine saison archéologique, et pourtant vous voilà en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? Connaissant la passion que le professeur porte à l'égyptologie, je trouve cela étonnant, aussi je me demandais si vous aviez connaissance de faits que… j'ignore.

— Vous avez un esprit décidément suspicieux, dis-je d'une voix sévère. Nous sommes restés cette année en Angleterre pour un problème strictement personnel.

— Oui, Margaret m'a expliqué la situation de votre belle-fille, admit Mr Smith, mais elle parlait aussi « d'autres soucis ».

— Oh, en effet, fis-je aimablement. Je m'inquiète de ces morts qu'évoquent régulièrement les journaux. Croyez-vous à la malédiction de Toutankhamon ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

_**Après neuf ans d'un règne sans gloire, Toutankhamon mourut à l'âge de 18 ans, peut-être assassiné...**_

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, Emerson annonça qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Je ne discutai pas cette injonction. Après tout, la chambre était un endroit aussi confortable qu'un autre pour la petite discussion que j'envisageais d'avoir.

Assise devant la coiffeuse, tout en donnant à mes cheveux leurs cent coups de brosse quotidiens, je profitai du délai pour réfléchir à ce que nous venions d'apprendre. Certains points ne « collaient » pas et j'étais bien certaine qu'Emerson l'avait remarqué aussi. Á mon avis, son silence inaccoutumé durant la soirée était plus que suspicieux.

— Croyez-vous à ce que Mr Smith nous a raconté ? Demandai-je enfin à Emerson tandis que je m'allongeais près de lui dans le lit.

— J'ai sommeil, grogna-t-il en réponse et il éteignit la lumière.

— Plus tôt vous me répondrez, plus tôt vous pourrez dormir, mon chéri, dis-je fermement. La route était un peu longue, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez être fatigué d'avoir conduit si longtemps. Croyez-vous à ce que Mr Smith nous a raconté ?

— Peabody, soupira Emerson dans le noir tout en prenant ma main, vous ne changerez jamais. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'essaie encor – Aie. (Je l'avais pincé.) Très bien, ma chère – Oui, je crois à ce qu'il nous a raconté. Oui, la situation en Égypte est certainement explosive, comme dans tout le Moyen-Orient d'ailleurs, et oui, les années à venir vont être difficiles. Etes-vous satisfaite ?

— Pourquoi Mr Smith est-il venu ce soir, Emerson ?

— Il ne s'appelle pas Smith.

— Je le sais parfaitement, Emerson, mais Smith lui va beaucoup mieux que Bracemachin-Boistruc, ou quel que soit ce ridicule patronyme multi-syllabique. Ne cherchez pas à changer de sujet. Pourquoi est-il venu ce soir ?

— Certainement pas pour nous parler de la situation politique, grommela Emerson. Il ne nous a rien appris.

— Peut-être voulait-il seulement que nous nous interrogions sur sa venue – ou du moins sur les motifs cachés de sa venue ?

— Je refuse de penser à ce triste sire, protesta Emerson. Mais voir sa tête lorsque vous avez évoqué la malédiction de Toutankhamon valait le détour.

— Sa tête ? Protestai-je. Il n'a rien exprimé, et ne m'a même pas répondu.

— Il était sidéré et c'était réjouissant, affirma Emerson. Quel qu'ait pu être son dessein en venant ici ce soir, je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse.

— Vous êtes resté très silencieux durant toute la soirée, dis-je.

— Je n'aime pas Smith, tonna Emerson avec conviction, ni aucun de ses semblables à dire vrai. Je sais bien que les Services Secrets sont malheureusement une nécessité en temps de guerre – et en temps de paix aussi probablement – mais ces gens-là exagèrent par trop leur importance. Je n'aime pas leurs méthodes.

— Croyez-vous que Smith cherche encore à recruter Ramsès – ou à récupérer Sethos ?

— Sethos ? S'emporta aussitôt Emerson. Pourquoi diable Sethos serait-il concerné ? Le sal… Quand je pense qu'il s'est sauvé en Amérique au lieu de s'occuper de ce satané trafic d'antiquités. Et qu'il a osé envoyer ses sbires nous espionner…

— Pour nous protéger, coupai-je.

— C'est encore pire. Quand je remettrai la main sur lui, je le…

— J'ai remarqué que vous l'avez appelé "mon frère" ce soir en l'évoquant devant Mr Smith, et non plus « ce satané Sethos ». Vous êtes plus concerné que vous ne voulez l'admettre Emerson.

Dans le noir, Emerson émit un curieux bruit étouffé et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Pourquoi avoir demandé à Smith ce qu'était devenue la fille de Sahin Pacha ?

— C'est aussi Sethos qui vous fait penser à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en comprenant son raisonnement. Á Gaza, sous le nom d'Ismaël, il a bel et bien manipulé cette fille pour la pousser à délivrer Ramsès. Malgré tout, elle a sauvé la vie de notre fils, Emerson, et je suis sûre que Ramsès sera soulagé de savoir qu'elle s'en est bien sortie. Mariée à un Européen. Qui l'eut cru ? Elle doit être ravie de pouvoir désormais arborer des toilettes à fanfreluches sans supporter les limitations de sa religion, de son sexe et de sa culture.

— Vous êtes un peu dure, ma chère, dit Emerson, toujours faible envers la gent féminine. Cette jeune Esin était un peu naïve, mais charmante et instruite comme elle l'était, il est normal qu'elle ait trouvé un mari.

— Je suis soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas restée en Angleterre, dis-je sans ambages. J'avais pensé à elle à cause de ces poupées que j'ai reçues, Emerson. Á mon avis, c'est le genre de vengeance mesquine à laquelle penserait une fille sotte et jalouse.

— Jalouse ? S'exclama Emerson outré. Esin ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Après tout, elle était très… Hum – attirée par Ramsès. Elle n'aurait pas agi contre lui. Et puis nous l'avions aussi défendue quand son père voulait la reprendre. Sa reconnaissance a certainement…

— Je suis moins optimiste que vous quant aux sentiments qu'elle nous porte, dis-je fermement. Lorsque nous l'avons ramenée au Caire, les Services Secrets étaient plus qu'avides de connaître ce qu'elle savait. Et nous nous sommes débarrassé d'elle comme d'un colis encombrant. Je sais que Ramsès était troublé quand nous l'avons laissée à Mr Smith et sa sœur. Comme vous, il s'attendrit facilement devant de grands yeux vides.

— Peabody !

— C'est la vérité, Emerson. Et puis cette fille n'avait pas une grande profondeur de cœur, avouez-le. Voyez comme elle a vite abandonné son père sans même se préoccuper de son sort.

— Il est mort.

— Pardon ?

— Sahin Pacha est mort, répéta Emerson. Smith ne nous l'a pas dit mais c'est évident. Il n'est jamais sorti vivant de leurs geôles.

— Vu ce qu'il comptait faire subir à Ramsès – et à Sethos – je ne peux pas dire que je regrette son sort, Emerson. Et je vous rappelle qu'il a aussi essayé de vous tuer alors que vous aviez un bras dans le plâtre. Ce n'était pas un gentleman.

— C'était un combat loyal, ma chérie, dit Emerson en riant, puisque j'avais votre ombrelle épée. Cet épisode à Gaza ne me laisse pas un si mauvais souvenir. Nous nous en sommes sortis une fois de plus, après tout.

— Peut-être devriez-vous contacter Selim, Emerson ? Il pourrait enquêter en Égypte et… Pensez-vous qu'il soit risqué d'envoyer de telles informations par courrier ? Je me rappelle que Selim avait un petit faible pour Esin.

— Peabody, s'emporta Emerson. Selim a déjà deux épouses et Esin est désormais mariée, aussi je ne vois pas du tout où mènent vos élucubrations romantiques. Quant à demander à Selim d'enquêter, je l'ai déjà fait au sujet des fausses antiquités. Il connaît tous les Gournaouis après tout. Par contre, je me refuse à croire qu'il soit impliqué dans un complot nationaliste et je ne lui poserai certainement pas la question par courrier.

— Oui, bien entendu, admis-je un peu à contrecœur.

— Dormez maintenant, ma chérie.

C'est sans doute d'avoir évoqué Selim qui explique mon rêve de cette nuit-là.

Comme de coutume, Abdullah m'attendait au sommet de la falaise de Deir el Bahari et je grimpais presque sans effort comme c'est souvent le cas dans les rêves. Arrivée au sommet, je saisis la main qu'il me tendait pour m'aider dans le dernier passage.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dis-je d'un ton peu aimable.

— Que faites-vous donc ici ? Répondit Abdullah sévèrement.

Plus essoufflée que prévu, je ne lui répondis pas immédiatement. Serrant mes deux bras contre moi, je frissonnai un peu. Il était encore très tôt. L'air du petit matin était aussi vivifiant que de l'eau fraîche contre ma peau moite. J'aurais dû davantage me couvrir.

— Ici ? Vous voulez dire à Londres, je suppose. Nous sommes venus à cause d'Emerson qui s'ennuyait à Amarna House, expliquai-je après un court silence. Il veut rencontrer Carter à Highclere. Quand il a une idée fixe, vous savez bien combien il peut se montrer entêté.

— Et pas vous, sans doute ?

Droit et bien habillé comme il l'était toujours au cours de ces visions, Abdullah me regardait tout en tentant de cacher son sourire amusé derrière sa main.

— Si, avouai-je en souriant également. Il se passe quelque chose à Highclere, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Et si vous étiez venue plus tôt, vous le sauriez déjà et auriez ainsi pu éviter des ennuis à ceux que vous aimez.

— Toujours vos allusions énigmatiques, Abdullah, m'exclamai-je. De quels ennuis s'agit-il ? Sont-ils dangereux ?

— Les ennuis et le danger sont vos compagnons habituels, Sitt. Cela ne servirait à rien de vous en avertir, même si j'y étais autorisé. Rien ne vous changera jamais.

— Humph, dis-je. Emerson m'a dit la même chose justement hier soir. Et si nous parlions plutôt de ces faux en provenance de la tombe de Toutankhamon ? Vous devez connaître les coupables. Qui sont-ils ? Y a-t-il vraiment une malédiction ?

— Que de questions, Sitt, dit-il et cette fois, il ne chercha plus à cacher son sourire. Savez-vous pourquoi je suis là ?

— Manifestement pas pour me répondre, maugréai-je. Alors pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait la vallée en contrebas et je fis de même. Dans un poudroiement rouge et or, les rayons du soleil flambaient déjà à l'est sur les falaises. Je vis s'éclaircir les contours estompés des temples de Thèbes sur les rives d'en face et les portiques pâles du palais d'Hatshepsout sortir de l'ombre juste en dessous de moi. Peu à peu, l'ascension de l'astre glorieux illumina le Nil dont l'eau sombre se mit à miroiter. Dans un kaléidoscope de couleurs, vibraient la luxuriance des champs cultivés et l'or pâle du désert qui s'éveillait à la vie.

Revoir Louxor me faisait chaud au cœur. Revoir Abdullah également. Mon cher vieil ami ressemblait tant à son fils, Selim, avec sa barbe bien noire et son corps vigoureux. Ces rencontres m'étaient précieuses bien qu'Abdullah refuse de répondre à mes questions autrement que par des insinuations vagues. Il était si semblable à ce qu'il avait été de son vivant que je ne pouvais rester fâchée contre lui.

— Vous m'avez manqué, dis-je sincèrement.

— Vous n'avez pas beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois, Sitt, répondit Abdullah en me regardant.

— Vous aviez dit que David m'aiderait, répondis-je. Et cela n'a pas été le cas. Lui et Ramsès n'ont rien découvert à Londres.

— Ah, s'exclama Abdullah en riant. N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous les avez laissés partir au lieu d'y aller vous-même ?

— Je pensais devoir rester à Amarna, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant. Je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles poupées, ni découvert d'autres anneaux.

— L'affaire n'est pourtant pas terminée, Sitt. Surveillez bien l'enfant. En quittant la première fois son nid, un petit oiseau risque sa vie.

— Sennia ? M'exclamai-je. S'agit-il bien d'elle, Abdullah ? Je vous en prie… Que se passe-t-il avec Sennia ?

— Le Petit Oiseau rencontrera bientôt une épreuve qui décidera de son destin.

— Mon dieu, m'écriai-je affolée. Quel genre d'épreuve ?

— Si elle réussit, elle deviendra comme un aigle, libre et forte à la fois, et ses ailes la mèneront au loin vers celui qui l'attend – celui qui l'aimera. Ils sont semblables mais le garçon a déjà affronté ses épreuves.

— Quel garçon ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas toujours mettre votre famille en cage, Sitt Hakim, dit Abdullah gentiment. Laissez-les vivre. Il y a des chemins que tout être humain se doit de suivre seul.

— Abdullah, protestai-je faiblement.

Mais déjà il se détournait de moi, s'éloignait vers la Vallée des Rois où je ne pouvais pas le suivre. Je le suivis des yeux, espérant en vain le voir se retourner. Il ne le fit pas mais j'entendis encore sa voix :

— Allez à Highclere, dit-il. Certaines réponses vous y attendent. Ensuite, ne perdez pas de temps pour revenir chez vous.

Je demeurai figée un certain temps à digérer mon exaspération. Puis je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai d'un plan d'action. Highclere d'abord, et ensuite retour à Amarna House où Sennia et moi aurions une conversation soutenue.

Quel était ce garçon ? De qui cette petite sotte pouvait-elle bien être amoureuse ?

Mr William Wheele était un « vieil ami » d'Emerson qui habitait à Newbury, dans le Berkshire. Je savais depuis toujours qu'il y existait fort peu d'endroits au Moyen Orient où Emerson ne se découvrait pas de vieil ami, aussi je ne m'étonnai guère que cette curieuse disposition s'étende aussi à l'Angleterre.

— Je ne connaissais pas Mr Wheele, Emerson, dis-je cependant. Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé.

— C'est que je l'ai rencontré bien avant de vous connaître, Peabody, répondit-il gaiement, secouant sa pipe d'une main tout en tenant le volant de l'autre – aussi je surveillais la route d'un œil inquiet. Comme vous le savez, j'étais encore très jeune lorsque j'ai quitté l'Angleterre, peu après avoir rompu toute relation avec ma mère – et également peu de temps après avoir vu Sethos pour la première fois, ainsi que je vous l'ai déjà raconté. Je n'avais pas alors un sou vaillant mais beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser. J'ai rencontré Wheele en arrivant à Alexandrie où j'ai eu l'occasion de le tirer de… d'un mauvais pas, si je puis dire. Par reconnaissance sans doute, il m'a ensuite pris sous son aile. Une chance pour moi. Ce vieux baroudeur a grandement facilité mon adaptation en Égypte.

— Mon Dieu, Emerson, mais cela date un peu il me semble. Quel âge ce monsieur a-t-il donc maintenant ?

— Il n'était que de dix ans mon aîné, répondit Emerson en fronçant les sourcils à ma protestation, puis il agita une main négligente en m'aspergeant de cendres. Il est donc encore dans la force de l'âge, affirma-t-il. Je suis resté plusieurs mois avec lui, puis il a eu un sale accident – un rocher qui s'est éboulé en lui écrasant la jambe. Sale affaire. Il a dû être amputé. Heureusement pour lui, il venait juste de faire un petit héritage, aussi a-t-il pu se retirer ici-même, à Newbury. Depuis lors, nous avons assez peu correspondu parce que je m'appréciais pas sa… hum – disons son épouse. Elle est décédée il y a quelques mois. J'ai écrit à Wheele d'Amarna House. Il nous attend.

— Emerson, m'exclamai-je. Etes-vous bien en train de prétendre que vous n'avez pas revu ce monsieur depuis plus de quarante ans ? Vous ne pouvez pas espérer ainsi débarquer chez lui et…

— Bien sûr que si, rugit-il outré en me coupant la parole. Je vous dis qu'il nous attend. Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien aux règles de l'amitié masculine, ma chère Peabody. Wheele est ravi d'avoir notre compagnie. De plus, si ses goûts n'ont pas changé, il aura aussi de l'excellent whisky à nous offrir.

Un vieillard infirme et sans nul doute ivrogne, pensai-je effondrée, voilà quel était notre futur hôte. Fixant sur Emerson un regard furieux, je restai néanmoins muette en réfléchissant. J'aurais dû me méfier dès qu'Emerson avait refusé que nous prenions une chambre dans la seule auberge décente du village d'Highclere, ainsi que l'avaient fait David et Ramsès – « C'est bien trop en vue. » avait-il prétendu. Sans tergiverser, j'avais accepté que nous logions plutôt à Newbury, non loin de là. Une agréable petite ville où il existait certainement quelques auberges accueillantes, mais Emerson avait alors évoqué l'hospitalité de son « vieil ami » et j'avais accepté, ayant d'autres soucis en tête. Bien entendu, à partir de là, toute l'organisation de notre départ avait reposé sur moi et je n'avais pas pensé à m'informer davantage.

Emerson avait bien choisi le moment de ses aveux.

Il était trop tard désormais pour que je puisse prendre de nouvelles dispositions. Malgré mon sinistre pressentiment, je préférai donc changer de sujet.

— Savez-vous, dis-je calmement, que le Berkshire est l'un des plus anciens comtés d'Angleterre ? Il paraît que sa dénomination remonte au roi Alfred le Grand de Wessex.

— Mais que voulez-vous donc que cela me fasse ? Grogna Emerson en soufflant – exprès – un nuage de fumée nauséabonde.

— J'ai entendu dire que le roi compte en faire attribuer la concession à la couronne en tant que comté royal de Berks. _(NdA : Ce sera le cas dans les années 1930)._

— Cela changera certainement la vie des habitants, ricana Emerson.

— J'ai lu aussi que le nom de Berkshire provient des forêts de bouleaux alentours. Elles se disent Bearroc en celtique et…

— Comptez-vous écrire un guide touristique, Peabody ? Aboya Emerson. Cessez donc de proférer des inepties et vérifiez plutôt notre direction.

Je me tus. Nous arrivions effectivement à Newbury, principale ville à l'ouest du comté, située sur les rives de la rivière Kennet et du canal du même nom qui rejoignait la Tamise. Le centre ville possédait de nombreux bâtiments datant du XVIIème siècle mais le regard menaçant d'Emerson ne me laissa aucune chance de les commenter, encore moins de les visiter. Je ne rappelai pas davantage à mon bouillant époux que le Berkshire fut, à travers l'histoire anglaise, le théâtre de nombreuses batailles, d'abord par le fait des campagnes d'Alfred le Grand contre les Danois – notamment à Englesfield, Ashdown et Reading – ensuite, pendant la guerre civile où deux batailles célèbres eurent lieu à Newbury.

En réalité, il me fallait reconnaître qu'Emerson avait raison : l'heure n'était pas aux réminiscences historiques.

La petite ville charmante n'était située qu'à deux heures de Londres et nous y arrivions en milieu d'après-midi après avoir traversé sans encombre une campagne magnifique et verdoyante. Le temps était doux et frais, le ciel légèrement brumeux.

Les habitants étaient aimables et accueillants et une jeune femme élégante que j'interrogeai à la sortie d'une boutique nous indiqua notre direction. Emerson bougonnait, le front morose. Comme tout mâle de l'espèce, il détestait devoir demander son chemin aux passants. Encore une caractéristique génétique que je m'expliquais mal.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination et je fixai d'un air approbateur le charmant cottage en pierres grises cerné d'un jardin verdoyant. Un vieux domestique à la mine patibulaire nous ouvrit la porte et nous introduisit dans un séjour déjà fort encombré de meubles où les livres s'étalaient absolument partout, en piles plus ou moins stables. Je remarquai aussitôt la poussière qui maculait la moindre surface et eus un frisson d'appréhension. Près de la cheminée à large foyer, un homme épais – Mr Wheele, présumai-je – trônait dans un profond fauteuil dont il eut le plus grand mal à s'extirper. Emerson lui tendit une main secourable et, malgré son importante force musculaire, il dut cependant s'y reprendre à deux fois pour que notre hôte se retrouve enfin en position verticale.

J'avais déjà constaté que Mr Wheele n'avait rien du vieillard infirme auquel je m'attendais. En réalité, il s'avérait être un homme sanguin aux allures d'ours, avec d'abondants cheveux blancs et des traits lourds d'empereur romain dans un visage empâté. Son verbe haut me fit penser qu'il devait être légèrement sourd. Bien que son amputation l'empêche sans doute de se déplacer facilement, il était à mon sens bien davantage handicapé par un embonpoint plus qu'imposant.

Après avoir échangé les habituelles banalités concernant notre voyage – fatigant – et notre santé – excellente – nous fûmes conduits par le même domestique, Anthony Blair, jusqu'à notre chambre, une grande pièce assez sommairement meublée qui donnait sur l'arrière du cottage. Me penchant par la fenêtre, je contemplai le jardin aux buissons verdoyants et la pelouse soignée qui allait jusqu'à la rivière. La chambre était propre, aérée et très claire.

— La chambre est propre, aérée et très claire, Emerson, dis-je d'un ton rassuré.

— Vraiment ? Répondit-il d'un ton distrait tout en s'essuyant le visage après s'être aspergé d'eau fraîche.

— Mr Wheele ne ressemble pas à ce que j'attendais, dis-je encore.

Peu après, nous retrouvâmes notre hôte au salon. Si l'extérieur du cottage était typiquement britannique, l'aménagement intérieur portait la trace des longs séjours de son propriétaire en Égypte. Bien que trop encombré, le salon à l'orientale était confortable et plusieurs lucarnes longeant le corridor de l'étage assuraient une profusion de lumière. La salle à manger était meublée de façon curieusement atypique, avec un coffre berbère, deux fauteuils de cuir clouté placés aux extrémités d'une longue table en chêne noirci et plusieurs chaises à hauts dossiers rembourrés. Les chaudes couleurs du soleil couchant pénétraient dans la pièce par les fenêtres sans rideaux qui ouvraient sur la rivière. Un courant d'air répandait une sensation de fraicheur et de vivacité.

Le menu du dîner fut oriental : du _kechk_, la délicieuse soupe turque à base d'oignons, si appréciée en Égypte, du _mesakaa_, met composé d'aubergines, de poivrons et de pommes de terre et en dessert des _al ghorayeba_, douceurs aux amandes. Je sortis de table quasiment aussi prostrée qu'après les banquets que nous offrait jadis le cheik Mohammed – un autre vieil ami d'Emerson en Égypte. Après le dîner, nous passâmes au salon où Emerson alluma sa pipe et Mr Wheele un cigare. Pour ma part, j'entamai avec un premier whisky-soda une difficile étape postprandiale. Deux heures après, un second verre en main, il me sembla retrouver un soupçon de ma lucidité habituelle.

Durant ce temps, la conversation s'était monopolisée entre les deux hommes et avait porté, comme il se doit, sur des amis perdus de vue et d'anciennes anecdotes. Celles-ci se rapportant à la vie d'Emerson avant de me connaître, je les avais écoutées attentivement et trouvées aussi amusantes qu'instructives – et je comptais bien lui demander dès que nous serions seuls quelques précisions concernant une certaine lady dont il avait été question à Alexandrie à sa descente du bateau. Je n'avais pas encore éprouvé le besoin de rappeler ma présence lorsque Mr Wheele coupa court à cette longue rétrospective.

— Emerson, mon vieil ami, dit-il d'une voix épaisse, je me suis renseigné au sujet de votre petit problème…

— Quel petit problème ? Coupai-je aussitôt.

— Nom d'une pipe, Peabody, laissez-le parler, grogna Emerson.

Il s'avéra en fait que, dans son courrier qui annonçait notre venue, Emerson avait également posé quelques questions préliminaires. Mr Wheele nous expliqua qu'il ne fréquentait pas Highclere ni les dames Carnarvon qui étaient assez sectaires quant à leurs visiteurs. Mais alors la conversation concernant un autre résident de Newbury, notre vieil ennemi : William Portmanteau.

— J'ai connu Willy toute ma vie, dit Mr Wheele, les yeux fixés sur Emerson. Au début, cette famille n'était pas grand chose, et puis le père a fait fortune dans je ne sais quelle fructueuse affaire à Londres, et le fils a continué. Il a même été anobli, le croiriez-vous ? Quelle rigolade cela a été dans le pays. Malheureusement, devenir sir William lui est quelque peu monté à la tête. Il y a longtemps que je ne le vois plus.

— Je ne tiens pas vraiment à entendre parler de ce vieux fou, intervint Emerson d'un ton impatienté.

— Patience, mon jeune ami, patience, coupa Mr Wheele avec calme. Vous allez être intéressé par la suite de mon histoire. Voyez-vous, avant la guerre, Willy a abandonné la pauvre maison familiale de son père – pas digne de son nouveau rang sans doute – pour racheter un manoir voisin, Mansay Castel, qu'il a fait rénover à grands frais. Ensuite, il s'est mis à lorgner du côté d'Highclere. Après tout, lord Carnarvon était le seul véritable représentant de cette noblesse locale à laquelle il rêvait d'appartenir. Willy a de grandes aspirations pour son héritière – sa petite-fille. Il voulait déjà marier sa fille en grandes pompes jadis, mais celle-ci s'est enfuie avec un professeur de Français, et puis elle est morte à l'étranger.

— Nous avons rencontré la petite-fille de Sir William en Égypte, intervins-je.

— Peabody, grinça Emerson. Ne vous y mettez pas aussi.

— Vous connaissez Suzie ? Demanda Mr Wheele en même temps. Que devient-elle ? Quand son grand-père l'a ramenée de France juste après la mort de sa mère, c'était une adorable gamine, pas fière pour deux sous. Je crois…

— Wheele, mon vieil ami, pourriez-vous en revenir au fait ?

— Elle a épousé un Égyptien, dis-je.

— Mon Dieu, s'exclama Mr Wheele. Pauvre Willy !

— Il n'a guère approuvé le mariage, c'est certain, dis-je, et je crains que la rupture entre eux deux ne soit définitive. Suzanne disait que son grand-père était un voisin de lord Carnarvon, et je crois même qu'elle a employé le terme "vieil ami", ajoutai-je amusée (Emerson me jeta un œil noir).

— Peuh, s'exclama Mr Wheele en secouant sa tête blanche. Ce vieux fou de Willy prend ses désirs pour des réalités. Carnarvon le recevait à peine de temps en temps.

— Que c'est curieux, dis-je. Lord Carnarvon était riche –

— Assez riche pour financer les fouilles de Carter des années durant, coupa Emerson avec amertume. Que lui apportait donc un tel pantin ?

— A-t-on jamais assez de thuriféraires ? Remarqua Mr Wheele en plissant la bouche dans un rictus sardonique.

— Je suis d'accord avec cette philosophie, grommela Emerson mais que diable…

— Tony me sert à la fois de valet-cuisinier-chauffeur, et il fait ses courses ici-même dans le bourg.

— Pardon ? Fit Emerson en fixant notre hôte d'un regard inquiet.

— C'est ainsi qu'il a rencontré Daphné Thatcher.

— Qui cela ? Demanda Emerson de plus en plus interloqué.

— Daphné est cuisinière à Mansay Castel.

— Et elle s'appelle Daphné ? Dis-je d'un ton étonné. Comme c'est curieux. Thatcher ? J'aurais plutôt pensé…

— Peabody, explosa Emerson. Je me contrefiche du prénom de la cuisinière.

— Daphné a raconté à Tony une chose intéressante, intervint Mr Wheele tandis que j'adressais à Emerson un sourire pincé. C'est de cela que je voulais vous parler.

Sans m'octroyer d'illusoires qualités – je pense en effet être parfaitement objective en ce qui me concerne – je m'accorde cependant une certaine logique et un sens aigu des priorités. Céder à une impulsion ne correspond en rien à ces admirables qualités.

Aussi, me demandai-je le lendemain soir, pourquoi diable me retrouvai-je à ramper par un temps frisquet dans des hautes herbes humides – le travail des jardiniers en fonction était tout à fait désolant – tout en me préparant à pénétrer par effraction chez autrui ?

Tout était de la faute d'Emerson – et de son vieil ami Mr Wheele.

— Emerson, attendez-moi, je suis trempée. M'exclamai-je à mi-voix. Et je persiste à dire que c'est une idée grotesque.

— Nom d'un chien, cessez de râler, Peabody, râla mon époux sans même se retourner. C'est vous qui avez tenu à venir. Je vous ai proposé de rester au cottage.

— On y est presque, m'dame, intervint doucement Mr Blair qui nous guidait. Voyez, c'te p'tite lumière droit d'vant nous, c'est celle de la porte arrière. Elle reste allumée toute la nuit.

— Pourquoi donc ? Demandai-je.

— J'en sais rien, répondit Mr Blair.

— Et on s'en fiche, grommela Emerson. Vous avez vraiment le don de compliquer les choses, ma chère. Cette porte est-elle ouverte, Blair ?

— Non, professeur, répondit l'autre, mais ça s'ra pas un problème.

Effectivement, ce n'en fut pas un. Je ne sais ce que trifouilla Mr Blair avec la serrure, mais après quelques secondes, la lourde porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement rauque. Vu l'atmosphère ambiante, le bruit fut plutôt impressionnant. Dès que nous pénétrâmes à la suite de Mr Blair dans une sorte d'arrière-cuisine lugubre, Emerson alluma sa torche et l'agita autour de lui. Des étagères en bois s'alignaient sur les murs, remplies de bocaux aux étiquettes ternies. Rassuré, Emerson traversait déjà la pièce vers la porte du fond tandis que j'essayais encore de lire ce qui était indiqué sur le pot le plus proche. Ma vue n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été mais, au vu du contenu verdâtre du pot en question, le renseignement n'était sans doute pas indispensable. La pièce suivante était une cuisine, vaste, propre, et presque vide. Quelques cuivres ternis égayaient le dessus de la haute cheminée. Il régnait un air d'abandon. Seul le vieux poêle à charbon où trônait une bouilloire cabossée semblait régulièrement utilisé.

— Je croyais sir William très riche, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Ces pièces sont pourtant d'un dénuement presque sordide.

— Elles sont pour les larbins, répondit Mr Blair d'une voix feutrée. Les aut' pièces sont plus classe. Et puis aussi, depuis que Miss Suzie a fichu le camp, le vieux monsieur ne vient plus souvent à Newbury. Il a une autre baraque à Londres. Sa dame n'a jamais aimé la campagne.

— Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce vieux grigou marié, dit Emerson.

— C'est sa seconde dame, indiqua Mr Blair. D'après Daphné, Mr Willy l'a mariée avant de dev'nir noble et c'était la fille de l'un de ses associés en affaires – à l'époque où il bossait dans la city. Une dame de la ville, quoi. Nous, on l'a vue qu'une fois ou deux au château, et encore, seulement quand des grandes fêtes étaient organisées pour recevoir les Carnarvon.

— Pourquoi les Portmanteau ne viennent-ils plus ? La veuve et la fille de lord Carnarvon vivent toujours à Highclere, rappelai-je.

— On dit que Milady n'est plus la même depuis la mort du vieux lord, expliqua Mr Blair, et la jeune dame est assez fière. Elles sortent peu. J'ai vu quelques fois leur voiture passer sur la route de Londres, mais rarement. Et elles ne reçoivent personne – sauf le docteur bien entendu.

— Lady Carnarvon serait-elle souffrante ? Demandai-je.

— On dit que le malade à Highclere est un étranger, dit Mr Blair.

— Ce foutu docteur a une idée assez vague des exigences du secret médical, grogna Emerson. C'est déjà à cause de ses bavardages que nous sommes ici ce soir.

Pendant cette discussion à mi-voix, nous avions traversé le rez-de-chaussée désert et étions arrivés dans le hall d'entrée à l'avant de la maison. Un superbe escalier à double volée montait vers l'étage. Un autre plus sombre s'enfonçait dans le sous-sol.

— Où allons-nous d'abord chercher Kevin ? Demandai-je. Ne serait-il pas garrotté dans un sombre cul-de-basse-fosse ?

— Amelia, par pitié, maîtrisez votre imagination délirante, marmonna Emerson les dents serrées.

— Votre ami est dans l'une des chambres au premier, m'dame, dit Mr Blair.

Il me sembla qu'il souriait. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne voyais rien de drôle à l'idée que ce pauvre journaliste soit retenu prisonnier depuis plusieurs semaines à Mansay Castel par Sir William Portmanteau et sa clique. Je ne pouvais aussi m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'avait découvert le rusé Irlandais pour mériter un tel traitement ?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Nous avions décidé de cette expédition la veille au soir, sur une impulsion, après que Mr Wheele nous ait rapporté qu'un rouquin trop curieux avait été vu dans le voisinage avant de disparaître sans régler sa note à l'auberge. J'avais confiance en l'honnêteté de Kevin mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il n'ait pas récupéré ses affaires personnelles qui déclencha vraiment mon souci à son sujet. Ayant reçu un acompte, l'aubergiste avait mis plusieurs jours à s'inquiéter de l'absence de son client et rapporter les faits à la maréchaussée. Mr Blair nous indiqua que Kevin avait donné un nom d'emprunt – Kevin Emerson, ce qui avait arraché un rugissement d'horreur à mon bouillant époux – aussi personne n'avait pu découvrir d'où il venait. Daphné Thatcher, la cuisinière, ayant évoqué devant Mr Blair qu'un inconnu aux cheveux roux résidait à Mansay Castel, nous avions bien évidemment été rapides à faire le lien.

Il était évident pour moi que le journaliste était retenu contre son gré. Jamais Kevin ne se serait volontairement abstenu aussi longtemps de donner des nouvelles à son journal.

Tandis que j'évoquais mentalement ces récents évènements, nous montâmes l'escalier à pas feutrés. Je serrais le petit pistolet qui se trouvait dans ma poche, prête à m'en saisir à la moindre provocation. Emerson m'avait interdit de l'emporter, prétendant que j'étais un danger public armée de cet instrument, mais je présumai qu'il avait voulu plaisanter. Lui même avait une arme glissée dans sa ceinture. Mr Blair avait les mains vides mais son attitude montrait qu'il était aux aguets et prêt à en découdre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Le château semblait remarquablement désert.

— Le château semble remarquablement désert, dis-je. C'est étrange. Etes-vous sûr de vos renseignements, Mr Blair ?

— Silence ! Grommela Emerson.

Mr Blair ne me répondit pas mais déjà nous arrivions à l'étage. Il s'avança vers la première porte sur la droite et essaya d'actionner la poignée. Elle était fermée. Il ressortit son curieux outil métallique et le glissa dans la serrure. Il y eut aussitôt un déclic et il ouvrit la porte.

Je voulus me précipiter mais Emerson me retint d'une main ferme et me fit passer derrière lui avant d'entrer dans la pièce. C'était une chambre plutôt petite, sommairement meublée d'un étroit lit à baldaquin, avec une commode et un fauteuil au coin de l'âtre où mourraient quelques tisons. Une veilleuse était allumée à côté du lit. Sa faible lueur permettait de voir qu'une tête reposait sur l'oreiller.

— Kevin ! M'écriai-je alarmée.

— Comment ? Fit l'homme en ouvrant les yeux. Que – Mais enfin ? Madame E. ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vous. Ce doit être une sorte de rêve…

— De cauchemar plutôt, grommela Emerson. Eloignez-vous Peabody, je trouve votre attitude plus qu'inconvenante. Après tout, cet homme est à moitié dévêtu.

D'après ce que je pouvais apercevoir de derrière le dos de mon imposant époux qui m'avait à nouveau repoussée, Kevin était effectivement en vêtements de nuit, mais un épais édredon le couvrait jusqu'à la taille. L'encolure trop lâche de sa chemise laissait apparaître son cou maigre et le haut de sa poitrine où foisonnaient quelques poils gris.

Emerson remonta les draps jusque sous le menton de Kevin avant de me laisser l'approcher.

— Vous êtes là aussi, professeur ? Remarqua l'Irlandais d'une voix gouailleuse dont l'accent marqué me fit comprendre qu'il était parfaitement lucide. Seriez-vous venus à ma rescousse ?

— Etes-vous donc prisonnier, Kevin ? Demandai-je. Où sont vos vêtements ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de vous échapper ?

— D'après le médecin, il a une jambe cassée, Peabody, me rappela Emerson d'un ton caustique.

— Mon Dieu, c'est vrai, dis-je contrite à l'idée d'avoir oublié ce détail. Comment allons-nous l'emmener, Emerson ?

Ce ne fut pas facile, mais avec l'aide d'Emerson et de Mr Blair, Kevin réussit à sortir de son lit pour revêtir sa redingote. Sur ordre d'Emerson, je dus garder le dos tourné pendant toute l'opération, aussi occupai-je le temps en regardant par la fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur le côté de la maison, et la lune éclairait une terrasse dallée en pierre avec des escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'au jardin. Un chat noir traversa soudain un rayon de lune et je frissonnais un peu.

Etait-ce un mauvais présage ?

Une fois Kevin habillé, Emerson et Mr Blair joignirent curieusement leurs mains pour en faire une sorte de chaise à porteur pour soulever le blessé et le descendre dans les escaliers. J'ouvrais la route tout en tenant la lampe dirigée derrière moi pour éclairer leurs pas. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui se passerait s'ils tombaient. Nous refîmes rapidement le trajet accompli à l'aller. Personne ne nous intercepta. Je songeai un moment à souligner à haute voix cette anomalie mais j'entendais Emerson marmonner furieusement dans mon dos et je me dis que ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour poser des questions. Nous avions encore à traverser le jardin jusqu'au mur d'enceinte derrière lequel notre voiture nous attendait. C'était encore un long trajet. Je soupirai.

Au moins, n'aurai-je pas à ramper cette fois-ci.

Nous avions à peine atteint les hautes herbes quand le coup de feu retentit.

Emerson sursauta et relâcha sa prise sur Kevin qui bascula aussitôt en avant avec un juron étouffé. Au coup de feu, je m'étais arrêtée net pour me retourner d'un bond. Je me retrouvai ainsi face aux trois hommes et le poids de mon ami m'entraîna avec lui au sol. En marmonnant des imprécations, Emerson se pencha pour me relever. Je m'aidai aussi de mon ombrelle tandis que Kevin poussait un cri aigu.

— Mais faites donc attention, ma chère, grogna Emerson. Quant à vous, O'Connell, relâchez immédiatement ma femme.

Je ne relevai pas cette ineptie. Sans chercher à récupérer au sol la solide ombrelle que j'avais lâchée au cri de Kevin – J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de signaler que ce genre d'accessoire offre une très utile arme d'appoint – je fouillai plutôt fébrilement dans ma poche afin de sortir mon pistolet.

— Vous n'avez rien, Peabody ? Demanda Emerson en promenant ses mains sur moi. Cessez de gigoter ainsi. Á quoi jouez-vous ?

— Je cherche à sortir mon pistolet, Emerson, répondis-je d'une voix tendue. Si vous ne me secouiez pas ainsi, je pourrais…

— Ne touchez pas à cette arme, ordonna-t-il en s'écartant aussitôt de moi. Il fait nuit et vous allez sans nul doute réussir à nous tirer dessus.

— Je ne pense pas que ce coup de feu ait été dirigé contre nous, gémit Kevin toujours à terre.

Baissant les yeux, je vis qu'il était quelque peu replié sur lui-même en position fœtale et semblait chercher son souffle.

— Mon Dieu ! Dis-je en me baissant vers lui. Est-ce votre jambe ? Je croyais que votre plâtre vous aurait protégé de cette chute…

— Ce n'est pas la chute, haleta Kevin en retrouvant d'un coup son accent irlandais. C'est vous qui m'avez quelque peu piétiné en vous relevant, Mrs E. et je crois aussi que votre ombrelle m'a émasculé.

Emerson laissa fuser un ricanement parfaitement malvenu tandis que je remarquai l'endroit de sa personne que Kevin tenait à deux mains.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Emerson, dis-je sévèrement puis je tournai mon regard vers la maison silencieuse derrière nous : Le coup de feu venait de là, n'est-ce pas ?

— Difficile à dire, répondit Emerson en se frottant le menton. C'était plutôt étouffé comme son. Personne ne semble en tout cas se ruer à notre poursuite. Je pourrais vous laisser là tous les trois et retourner en reconnaissance mais…

— Il n'en est pas question, coupai-je.

— Je suis d'accord. Vous ne pourriez pas vous empêcher de brandir votre foutue arme avant de partir à ma recherche. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si vous trébuchiez en appuyant par mégarde sur la gâchette.

— Emerson.

— Et puis, impossible aussi de laisser O'Connell entre vos mains vu l'état auquel vous l'avez déjà réduit, ricana Emerson. Blair, poussez-vous.

Tandis que j'étouffais mon mécontentement, Emerson se baissa et ramassa Kevin comme un vulgaire sac de grains malgré ses protestations. Il ne se préoccupa pas cette fois de le porter et le mit sur son épaule avant de me saisir le poignet de sa main libre.

— Je ne tiens pas à traîner ici, dit-il. Dépêchez-vous. Blair, prenez la lampe.

Curieusement, personne ne nous poursuivit et nous rejoignîmes le cottage sans encombre.

Il était tard et Mr Wheele n'était nulle part en vue. Tandis que je préparai du thé, Mr Blair et Emerson aidèrent Kevin à se mettre au lit dans une petite chambre de service derrière la cuisine. J'apportai peu après un plateau à son chevet. Je vis immédiatement que le pauvre Irlandais avait les yeux battus et fiévreux. Je suggérai de le laisser se reposer mais Emerson intervint aussitôt.

— Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, dit-il.

— Je vais très bien, Mrs E., ajouta Kevin d'un air buté.

— Buvez cette tasse de thé bien chaud, Kevin, dis-je fermement.

— Je préférerais un whisky, grogna-t-il morose. Non ? Dommage.

Il but sans se faire davantage prier. Satisfaite, je n'insistai pas contre l'entêtement d'Emerson à obtenir des réponses dès ce soir. J'avais mis quelques gouttes de laudanum dans le thé. Kevin ne serait pas capable de garder les yeux ouverts très longtemps. D'un autre côté, j'étais également curieuse de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

— Vous vous souvenez que c'est moi qui ait lancé l'idée d'une "malédiction du Pharaon" autrefois à Louxor, commença Kevin d'une voix fatiguée qui avait perdu de son mordant. C'était en 1892 à l'occasion de la mort de lord Baskerville – la première fois que je vous ai rencontrée d'ailleurs, Mrs E.

— Oui, crénom, grogna Emerson mécontent. Ne vous égarez pas, O'Connell, que faisiez-vous à Mansay Castel ?

— J'y viens, professeur, mais je dois d'abord vous expliquer le cheminement de mon enquête. Durant ces vingt dernières années, mon journal n'a jamais cessé d'exploiter la fascination des Anglais pour l'Égypte ancienne. Vous savez bien que je suis pour cela régulièrement allé en Égypte, n'est-ce pas ? La récente découverte de la tombe du "roi Tout'" est l'affaire du siècle, bon sang, bien que ce sal – Hum – bien que Carter en ait vendu l'exclusivité au Times. Tous nos articles qui s'y rapportent rencontrent un grand succès.

— Les derniers sont signés de Jason Anderson, dis-je. Un de vos confrères – et un sacré fouineur aussi. Nous l'avions déjà rencontré à Louxor lors de l'affaire Petherick…

— Peabody, laissez-le parler.

— Ah, dit Kevin les yeux brillants, la fameuse statuette volée dans le tombeau de Toutankhamon, n'est-ce pas ? A ce que j'en sais, Jason n'a jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire. Peut-être pourriez-vous me l'expliquer ? D'accord, d'accord, pas maintenant, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard furieux d'Emerson. Bon, où en étais-je ?

— Au début, dis-je gentiment. Je sais que David vous a croisé à la gare de Paddington alors que vous partiez à Highclere.

— Highclere, oui. Je voulais rencontrer lady Evelyn et sa mère.

— Vous ont-elles reçu ? Demandai-je machinalement.

— Non, répondit Kevin en fermant les yeux parce que le laudanum commençait à faire effet. Je voulais savoir où se trouve Howard Carter. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit réellement en Amérique.

— Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?

— Un de mes indicateurs l'a vu à Londres il y a peu, avec un autre homme, Asquith. Carter parlait de le retrouver à Highclere. Il semblait malade. Bien sûr, il se peut qu'il soit depuis parti pour l'Amérique, mais c'est trop souvent l'un de ses secrétaires qui fait les conférences là-bas. Et justement, il y a aussi le problème des secrétaires de Carter, ajouta-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

— Comment cela ? Insista Emerson.

— J'ai parlé au père de Richard Bathell, lord Westbury, avant son suicide, dit Kevin en retrouvant un peu d'énergie. Il affirmait que son fils était en pleine santé, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Lord Westbury, m'a ensuite dirigé vers Alasdair Asquith – vous le connaissez ? Il travaillait aussi bien pour Carter que pour lord Carnarvon – mais curieusement, ce type m'évite. Quand j'ai appris qu'il allait rencontrer Carter à Highclere, je l'ai suivi. Je ne sais pas s'ils se sont vus mais j'ai quand même pu découvrir qu'Asquith rencontrait parfois Sir William en secret – ici même, à Mansay Castel.

— Vous en êtes certain ? demanda Emerson en se penchant en avant.

— Et aussi sir Malcolm, ânonna Kevin avec difficulté.

— Comment ? S'écria Emerson en posant la main sur son épaule pour le secouer. Qui est ce sir Malcolm ? Serait-ce Montague ? Qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans ? Crénom, O'Connell, répondez-moi.

— Il dort, Emerson, dis-je calmement.

— Peabody, ne me dites pas surtout que vous l'avez drogué ? Rugit Emerson qui plissa les yeux tout en regardant le thé d'un air accusateur. Bon sang, j'aurais dû le prévoir.

— Je ne pensais pas que le laudanum agirait aussi vite, dis-je songeuse. Kevin devait être épuisé. Il nous racontera la suite demain. Il est étrange de retrouver sir Malcolm, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit Emerson, cette vieille crapule est bien le genre à fricoter dans ce genre de trafic.

Je rectifiai les draps et bordai le lit autour du corps immobile de Kevin. Il souleva soudain les paupières. Nos yeux se croisèrent, et il sourit légèrement. Je ne croyais pas qu'il soit réellement conscient.

— Savez-vous où est Margaret ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

— En Amérique, répondis-je.

— Une fille merveilleuse qui n'a jamais été pour moi, chuchota-t-il. (Je sentis Emerson s'ébrouer dans mon dos.) Physiquement, elle vous ressemble, Mrs E. C'est une journaliste pleine de talents, mais elle m'a toujours ignoré. Il est vrai qu'elle est noble et je ne suis qu'un plumitif Irlandais. Les Carnarvon aussi me méprisent. L'Irlande est si pauvre, si vous saviez… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…

— Tout va bien, Kevin, dis-je doucement en lui prenant la main. Tout ira bien. Dormez maintenant.

Je restai près de lui jusqu'à ce que sa main se détende dans la mienne. Même si j'avais eu l'intention de profiter du laudanum pour soutirer à Kevin des informations sincères, je ne m'étais pas attendue à l'entendre évoquer Margaret. Avait-il sincèrement aimé la jeune femme ? Je n'avais jamais cru à la profondeur de ses sentiments, pensant Kevin davantage obsédé par son métier de journaliste. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée. Connaît-on jamais les recoins secrets d'une âme ? Bien sûr, le laudanum déliait parfois les langues… mais pas toujours dans la direction espérée.

D'un seul coup, je me souvins d'une situation similaire : J'avais drogué Sethos à Gaza lorsqu'il était malade, et appris de lui la triste vérité sur ses sentiments envers sa fille qui le repoussait.

Emerson était si furieux de n'avoir pas pu interroger Kevin qu'il ne cessa de me le reprocher en condamnant ma procrastination jusqu'à ce que nous nous couchions. Il s'avéra malheureusement qu'il avait raison.

Dès le lendemain, je regrettai aussi d'avoir administré du laudanum à notre pauvre ami Irlandais. Nous n'eûmes en effet aucune chance de pouvoir à loisir interroger Kevin.

Le télégramme nous fut délivré avant le petit déjeuner : « _Impossible vous joindre par téléphone. Sennia disparue. Recherches infructueuses. Prière rentrer immédiatement_. »

Nous quittâmes le cottage moins d'une heure après.

**Manuscrit H**

En pénétrant dans l'entrée déserte, Ramsès s'arrêta un moment pour écouter. Rien. Depuis la veille, un silence profond et catastrophé s'était peu à peu répandu sur toute la maisonnée, juste après qu'une jeune bonne affolée ait découvert vide le lit de Sennia en lui apportant sa première tasse de thé matinal. Bien que parfaitement remise de son opération, Sennia était devenue quelque peu morose au cours des derniers jours et Ramsès se reprochait amèrement de n'avoir pas davantage prêté attention à l'humeur de sa petite sœur adoptive. Il aurait dû savoir – se souvenir du moins – à quel point seize ans était un âge fragile et donc risqué, émotionnellement parlant. D'ailleurs, avant même son appendicite, Sennia avait été préoccupée et Mère l'avait signalé à plusieurs reprises. Á la suite de ses remarques, Ramsès en avait parlé une fois avec Nefret. De nature romantique, son épouse avait envisagé une déception amoureuse de la jeune fille. Ramsès, qui avait sur le moment repoussé cette idée comme absurde, y repensait désormais avec un effroi mêlé d'amertume.

Des pas légers retentirent dans le grand escalier central et, relevant la tête, il regarda Nefret descendre. Il ne s'avança pas au devant d'elle. Elle approcha, les yeux tristes, et se serra doucement contre lui, cachant son visage contre sa poitrine.

— Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

D'autres pas, plus lourds, s'annoncèrent et Ramsès resta raidi malgré l'étreinte de sa femme. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'être démonstratif en public. Nefret sentit sa tension et s'écarta, acceptant et comprenant son refus de répondre.

— Des nouvelles ? Demanda David dès qu'il les aperçut.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Ramsès d'une voix tendue. Les gens du village n'ont rien vu sauf Stephen Briggs qui affirme avoir entendu une voiture passer – assez tard dans la nuit.

— Stephen ? Répéta Nefret. C'est bien le fils de l'aubergiste, n'est-ce pas ? Où était cette voiture exactement ? Et quelle heure était-il ? Etait-ce si tard que cela ? D'ailleurs – ce Stephen – que faisait-il lui-même près de la route à une telle heure ?

— Tu ne laisses pas à Ramsès le temps de répondre, Nefret, remarqua doucement David.

— Le jeune Briggs travaille à l'auberge de son père jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, dit Ramsès sans se détendre. Et puis, comme tu le sais, il est amoureux de Maggie Clerkenwell et cherche à la voir le plus souvent possible. C'est justement chez elle qu'il se rendait quand il a entendu passer la voiture en question – qui pouvait parfaitement provenir du fond de notre parc.

— Maggie ? Oh, soupira Nefret qui parut quelque peu soulagée. Je me demandais juste s'il pouvait y avoir… Après tout, ce garçon semble apprécier les filles très jeunes et…

— Mon Dieu, Nefret! S'exclama David horrifié. Tu n'insinues quand même pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre ? Comment peux-tu penser que Sennia – Ce n'est pas possible. Affirma-t-il le visage empourpré.

— Stephen Briggs n'est certainement pas celui qui a attiré Sennia, affirma Ramsès en fixant son ami d'un regard opaque.

— C'est vrai, dit Nefret en continuant le raisonnement de son mari. Stephen est déjà avec une jeune fille consentante, pourquoi en chercherait-il une autre ? De plus, il n'a jamais eu la moindre possibilité de rencontrer Sennia.

— Quant à toi, David, je te rappelle que Sennia n'a pas été enlevée, continua Ramsès d'une voix dure. C'est volontairement qu'elle est sortie de sa chambre en pleine nuit pour rencontrer son – disons son rendez-vous dans le parc, près de la pyramide. Au vu des circonstances, il semble assez logique de présumer qu'elle soit allée au devant d'un homme.

— Mais vous connaissez Sennia, voyons, protesta David – d'un ton un peu moins affirmatif. Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant.

— Elle a seize ans, dit Ramsès, et elle est à moitié Égyptienne. Selon ce critère, c'est une femme en âge d'être mariée.

— Ce critère s'applique aussi en Angleterre, souligna Nefret. Après tout, Maggie elle aussi a déjà un amoureux.

— Où Sennia aurait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? Demanda David.

— C'est le premier point qu'il nous faut déterminer, admit Ramsès, mais j'aimerais aussi savoir comment le rendez-vous nocturne a pu être organisé. Il y a forcément eu des échanges de courriers.

— Nous avons déjà interrogé tous les domestiques à ce sujet, dit Nefret. Personne n'a rien vu, ni rien entendu.

— L'un d'entre eux ment.

— Encore ! Mère affirmait déjà que l'un des domestiques était à la solde de nos mystérieux revendeurs de fausses antiquités. Crois-tu vraiment que la maison soit infectée de traîtres ? C'est absurde voyons. Nous les connaissons depuis des années.

— Pas tous, contra Ramsès. Á la suite de ses récents soupçons, Mère a justement établi une petite liste des nouveaux arrivés. Il serait intéressant de pouvoir remettre la main dessus.

— A ce propos, as-tu pu prévenir tes parents ? Demanda David.

— Oui, je leur ai envoyé un télégramme en passant au village. Le téléphone ne fonctionne toujours pas.

— Encore !

— Comment cela : Encore ? Que veux-tu dire ?

— Nous avons déjà eu des ennuis avec le téléphone lorsque tu as appelé de cette auberge où vous étiez arrêtés, David et toi, en revenant de Highclere – tu sais bien, lorsque votre voiture était en panne. Il me semble donc que notre téléphone n'est pas très fiable ces derniers temps.

— Tu crois que notre ligne serait sabotée ? C'est une idée à creuser, admit Ramsès le front plissé, mais ce n'est pas une priorité pour l'instant. Il y a de fortes chances pour que mes parents arrivent ce soir. Ils ont dû sauter dans leur voiture dès réception de mon télégramme.

— Je pense à quelque chose, remarqua alors David. Tu as dit que tante Amelia a déjà établi une liste de suspects parmi les domestiques en pensant que l'un d'eux renseignait d'éventuels ennemis. Et s'il s'agissait du même traître ? Et si l'enlèvement de Sennia était une nouvelle forme de vengeance ?

— Sauf que Sennia n'a pas été enlevée, répéta Ramsès. Elle est partie de son plein gré.

— Elle a pu être abusée et attirée dans un piège, s'écria Nefret les yeux brillants. Si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelqu'un a réussi à lui faire croire que… Je ne sais pas, par exemple qu'elle pouvait aider à résoudre le cas des faux scarabées, elle se sera précipitée sans même réfléchir.

— C'est certainement ce que toi tu aurais fait – au même âge en tout cas, admit Ramsès d'une voix sévère mais son visage s'était quelque peu détendu.

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**La sirène hurla et jeta sur l'eau son cri enivré d'espace…Le navire se sépara doucement du quai alors qu'un brouillard épais s'enroulait comme une écharpe de soie. La forme sombre qui se tenait à la proue émit un ricanement sourd et se mit lentement en marche.**_

Myrdhin soupira. Qu'allait maintenant faire la « forme sombre » ? Ecrire des romans gothiques était plus difficile que prévu. Sa momie était désormais en partance pour le Nouveau Monde mais le navire d'ores et déjà maudit n'atteindrait sans doute pas sa destination. Après tout, une momie n'avait-elle pas causé le naufrage du Titanic ? Vu que la plupart des spécialistes avait attribué l'accident à un iceberg, Myrdhin se sentait libre d'utiliser cette nouvelle approche.

La maison était très calme après l'affolement de la veille. Il était surpris qu'Esméralda ait disparu. Et il regrettait que ses parents aient refusé qu'il participe aux recherches. Lui, Ashara et Morrigan avaient même été consignés à l'intérieur. Les deux filles venaient juste de descendre pour le goûter mais lui-même avait préféré rester tranquille. Il n'avait pas très faim. Les affres de la création artistique sans nul doute. Il aurait préféré s'en tenir à cette idée. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait était certainement sans fondement.

Myrdhin soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda vaguement autour de lui. Il était seul. Même son chien l'avait abandonné. Le petit terrier commençait à connaître certains signaux qui régentaient son nouveau foyer et manifestement le mot « goûter » était l'un des plus intéressants. Myrdhin eut un sourire en pensant à son petit compagnon à fourrure. Son père avait évoqué les bienfaits d'une éducation stricte mais lui-même préférait le chiot libre de toute contrainte. Après tout, la liberté était une option que les adultes refusaient trop souvent aux enfants et aux animaux. Il se rappela soudain avoir entendu dire que ses grands-parents allaient bientôt rentrer. Il soupira encore. Il les aimait beaucoup mais sa grand-mère avait la contrariante habitude de deviner immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas. Allait-elle dès son arrivée appliquer à son sujet ce don déplorable ? C'était probable. Il allait bel et bien se retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et il n'avait pas la moindre idée pour pourvoir s'en sortir. Avouer était bien entendu hors de question. Cette seule idée lui retourna le cœur. Il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques temps.

Il se sentait tendu, nerveux, et sursauta violemment en entendant un choc sourd à la fenêtre. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et ne vit rien. Il écouta un moment, puis la curiosité fut la plus forte et il s'approcha lentement. Le battant de la fenêtre était fermé et sa chambre était située au second étage. Personne ne pouvait monter jusque-là. Quelqu'un jetait-il des cailloux depuis le jardin pour attirer son attention ? Myrdhin colla le nez au carreau, hésita un moment puis actionna lentement le battant. Un gros oiseau noir et blanc qui s'était tenu tapi sur le rebord déploya soudain ses ailes et s'envola dans une cacophonie furieuse. Myrdhin se pencha un peu. Il n'y avait personne près de la roseraie en bas mais quelques miettes de pain avaient été déposées sur le rebord sur sa gauche, devant la fenêtre de sa sœur. L'oiseau avait dû heurter le carreau tandis qu'il picorait l'offrande laissée par Ashara. Elle tenait absolument à apprivoiser un oiseau. Aux yeux de Myrdhin, l'entreprise paraissait hasardeuse mais sa sœur était du genre entêté. Il haussa les épaules et referma les battants.

Peu après, il était retombé dans sa sombre méditation.

Nous arrivâmes à Amarna House en fin d'après-midi. Nous avions fait un bon temps, sans même nous arrêter pour déjeuner – grâce au panier pique-nique que nous avait remis Mr Blair avant le départ. Emerson avait conduit d'une seule traite. Malgré une offre sensée de ma part, peu après Londres, il avait furieusement refusé de me céder le volant un moment.

Devant mon insistance, il m'avait inopportunément rappelé un incident arrivé en Égypte quelques années plus tôt, lorsque j'avais dû emprunter la voiture pour une question de vie ou de mort – bien entendu, sinon, jamais Emerson ne m'aurait accordé cette liberté – et terminé ma route dans un palmier. Il eut le culot de me traiter de danger public.

Ridicule assertion.

Si un homme – et Emerson en particulier – était capable de conduire l'un de ces bruyants engins, je ne vois pas pourquoi une femme sensée ne le ferait pas tout aussi bien. D'ailleurs, aussi bien Nefret que Lia étaient des conductrices émérites. Emerson reçut cet argument et ma logique imparable en grommelant mais ne relâcha pas pour autant ses mains du volant.

En réalité, j'avais d'autres soucis en tête qu'ergoter sur de tels détails. Je ne m'étais échauffée sur le sujet que pour mieux oublier mes craintes.

— Pensez-vous qu'elle soit saine et sauve, Emerson ? Dis-je enfin d'une voix enrouée. Qu'est-il donc arrivé ?

— Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, ma chérie, répondit-il d'une voix bourrue qui tentait – mal – de dissimuler sa propre émotion. Nous allons la retrouver dès que nous arriverons. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensaient Ramsès et Nefret en autorisant ainsi cette petite à disparaître.

— Leur télégramme ne donnait aucune précision, insistai-je. Et pourquoi le téléphone ne fonctionne-t-il pas ? Sennia aurait-elle été enlevée de la maison durant la nuit ? A moins que ce ne soit dû à une nouvelle intrusion dans le parc ? Où en sont les recherches depuis ce matin ?

— Il est inutile de ressasser ces mêmes questions, Peabody. Du calme, voyons. Bon Dieu, hurla-t-il soudain en me faisant sursauter. Attendez un peu que je mette la main sur le sagouin qui est l'auteur de cette…

— Vous rappelez-vous le premier enlèvement de Sennia au Caire juste après le mariage de Ramsès ? Demandai-je pour le distraire de sa colère.

— Bien entendu, grogna-t-il outré. Je ne suis pas encore devenu sénile. Elle était encore si petite – et cette année-là, nous avions avec nous ce grand benêt de Gargery. Je dois avouer qu'il s'était bien battu contre celui qui l'avait attaqué.

— Pauvre Gargery, dis-je avec des larmes dans la voix. Il aimait si profondément Sennia.

— Vous n'êtes pas en train de pleurer ce vieux fou, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama Emerson. Il ne vous ressemble guère d'être si sentimentale, ma chère. Á moins que l'âge qui m'a rendu sénile ne vous ait amollie.

— Quelle idée, protestai-je d'une voix raffermie. Je ne pleure pas, j'ai juste reçu une poussière dans l'œil. La route est assez mal entretenue par ici, je trouve. N'empêche, je regrette que Gargery et son gourdin ne soient plus là pour protéger Sennia.

— J'aurai à ce propos quelques questions à poser à ce foutriquet d'Evans, grogna Emerson, les dents serrées. Et il a intérêt à me trouver des réponses satisfaisantes.

— Evans n'a rien à voir avec l'enlèvement de Sennia et vous le savez parfaitement, affirmai-je. C'est un homme de Sethos après tout. En réalité, tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû prendre le temps d'approfondir ce qui se cachait derrière l'envoi de ces deux poupées massacrées.

— Il me semble vous avoir déjà indiqué que ces satanées poupées n'avaient rien à voir avec notre histoire, grommela Emerson.

— Pas du tout, dis-je fermement. Vous aviez indiqué ne pas comprendre leur rôle dans l'escroquerie montée autour de la tombe de Toutankhamon. Et je vous avais accordé ce point…

— Bien aimable à vous.

— Mais, continuai-je sans me démonter, il m'a toujours semblé que ces envois avaient quelque chose de – disons de personnel. Et dernièrement, j'ai souvent évoqué la sœur de Percy, Violet, et la femme de James, Elizabeth. Je crois que c'est parce que Violet possédait de nombreuses poupées durant sa jeunesse. Je me demande ce que sont devenues ces deux femmes. Peut-être l'une d'entre elle cherche-t-elle à venger la mort de Percy ?

— Ma chère, vous rêvez ? Etant enfant, Violet était déjà une petite écervelée égoïste. Il y avait aussi peu d'amour fraternel entre elle et Percy qu'entre vous-même et votre cher frère James. Quant à la mère, elle était à moitié idiote, et encore je suis poli. De plus, pourquoi diable quelqu'un monterait-il une vengeance aussi inutile toutes ces années après ?

— Peut-être Violet et sa mère n'ont-elles appris que récemment les détails de la mort de Percy ? Insistai-je.

— Crénom, il ne s'agit en aucun cas de Percy. Je vous rappelle que nous parlons de Sennia – et plus précisément de sa disparition.

— Justement, dis-je, il y a peut-être une relation. Après tout, Sennia est la fille de Percy, et si ces femmes l'ont appris…

— Vous les imaginez réellement se réclamer d'une telle filiation ?

— Pour nous atteindre, pourquoi pas ? Et puis aussi, elles ont pu décider que Sennia était tout ce qui leur restait de Percy – ce qui est le cas, du moins à ce que j'en sais.

— Sennia ne sait rien de ces femmes, affirma Emerson avec force. Et cela me convient parfaitement. Vous n'auriez jamais dû lui parler de son satané père.

— Elle m'a posé la question, dis-je, et le silence est parfois difficile à maintenir. Savez-vous que Ramsès m'a récemment rappelé que Nefret n'a jamais rien su concernant sa propre mère. J'ai parfois quelques inquiétudes quand je regarde Lily. Ce choix de prénom, tombé si mal à propos, a provoqué certaines interrogations chez Nefret. On dirait qu'elle cherche davantage à se rappeler de ses jeunes années.

— Bon Dieu, Peabody, s'exclama Emerson en me jetant un regard horrifié. J'espère que vous n'envisagez pas de lui révéler à elle-aussi la tragique vérité. Il y a certains secrets qui sont à taire, et c'est le cas aussi bien avec Nefret qu'avec Sennia.

— Vous avez raison, dis-je. Je sais que Sennia est à un âge plus que fragile. Actuellement, elle se croit née des amours passionnées d'un jeune militaire mort pour sa patrie et d'une Égyptienne disparue prématurément. C'est acceptable. Il y a même une sorte de romantisme tragique dans un tel roman – du moins à ses yeux.

— Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, dit Emerson le visage amer. Comment pourrait-elle accepter être le fruit d'un viol sordide ?

— Qui plus est perpétré par un immonde personnage traître à son pays sur une prostituée des bas quartiers du Caire, toxicomane et à peine nubile, ajoutai-je. Si elle apprenait une telle vérité, Sennia serait sans nul doute fortement perturbée par son hérédité, et aussi bien rongée par la culpabilité des viles actions de son géniteur.

— Quoi que nous fassions, son existence ne sera jamais facile, dit Emerson en fronçant les sourcils. Vis à vis de la bonne société anglaise, malgré son éducation, elle ne sera jamais qu'une indigène bâtarde. Et cette même éducation lui sera un handicap pour s'adapter parmi les siens.

— Elle envisage pourtant d'enseigner en Égypte, dis-je en secouant la tête, elle parle même de reprendre un jour l'école créée par Katherine Vandergelt à Louxor.

— Crénom. Vous êtes sûre ? L'enseignement ? Non mais quelle idée. Elle a pourtant reçu une parfaite formation en tant qu'archéologue. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne…

— Elle ne veut pas suivre les traces de Jumana.

— Jumana a obtenu brillamment tous les diplômes requis et pourtant, rien n'est facile non plus pour elle et Bertie. Peut-être mon satané frère a-t-il raison en évoquant l'Amérique comme un nouveau monde libre de tout préjugé, dit Emerson à contrecœur.

— Peuh. Vu ce que Margaret nous a écrit des difficultés qu'ont leurs Indiens à obtenir l'application de leurs droits civiques, ce monde parfait m'a l'air d'être un boniment destiné à attirer les émigrants et/ou les financiers.

— Il me tarde de rencontrer cet Indien qu'a adopté Sethos, avoua Emerson. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet sur son adaptation. Ce garçon est assez atypique pour convenir à notre famille.

— Son nom indien était « Celui qui sauve » – et il est de l'âge de Sennia aussi, dis-je en réfléchissant. Peut-être s'entendront-ils bien et de ce fait ce garçon pourra-t-il aider Sennia à dépasser les affres liées à son origine ?

— Nous n'avons besoin de personne, protesta Emerson. Et puis où diable voyez-vous un problème lié à ses origines ? Nous n'avons jamais cherché à étouffer son ascendance égyptienne, bien au contraire.

— Je le sais bien, et ce n'est pas de cela que je parle Emerson. Un regard étranger aide parfois à prendre du recul.

— Foutaises.

Nous étions, Emerson et moi, assis sur le siège extérieur, derrière le pare-brise. Un grognement et un choc sourd retentirent soudain dans l'habitacle clos, derrière nous.

— Nous voilà arrivés à la maison, dit Emerson.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

_**Les origines de Toutankhamon restent obscures, d'autant plus que durant le règne d'Horemheb, un de ses successeurs, son nom et celui des souverains amarniens précédents seront effacés.**_

Toute la maisonnée était réunie devant le perron pour nous accueillir. Je vis d'abord Ramsès, le visage grave et sévère, et tout contre lui, Nefret, qui affichait un sourire un peu tremblant. Près d'eux, David et Lia se tenaient la main. Et devant se trouvaient les trois enfants, chacun avec un animal dans les bras – bien que Charla ait de mal à empêcher son chaton de s'échapper. Sur l'arrière, plusieurs domestiques s'étaient alignés.

Les embrassades et salutations furent vite expédiées. Une fois les domestiques renvoyés à leurs tâches, je ne pus immédiatement m'enquérir de Sennia malgré mon impatience : Nous avions un blessé à installer et son état après ce long voyage requérait des soins immédiats. Avec son efficacité coutumière en cas d'urgence, Nefret prit les choses en mains et dirigea Kevin vers une chambre d'ami où je savais qu'elle comptait l'examiner.

— Je n'ai pas voulu le laisser, expliquai-je rapidement à Ramsès qui s'enquérait de cet invité inattendu. Ne sachant au juste ce qui se tramait, je craignais que Kevin ne soit pas à l'abri chez Mr Wheele.

— Et puis, ce misérable n'a encore rien avoué, grommela Emerson en me jetant un regard noir. Depuis son réveil ce matin, il se prétend trop faible pour parler.

— Nous savons simplement qu'il a été blessé au cours d'une intrusion dans le parc de Mansay Castel dès les premiers jours de son enquête, dis-je. Et qu'il a depuis été consigné dans une chambre du château d'où, vu son état, il ne pouvait bien entendu pas sortir seul. Néanmoins, son affaiblissement me paraît excessif. Á mon avis, il a été drogué durant son séjour.

— Et vous avez continué la cure, s'exclama Emerson.

— Et que représente au juste Mansay Castel ? Demanda enfin Ramsès en nous dévisageant d'un air soigneusement impassible.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'expliquer car Nefret revenait déjà, indiquant que l'état de Kevin était satisfaisant. Elle prévoyait même de lui enlever son plâtre dès le surlendemain. Cet épisode étant clos, je demandai enfin les dernières nouvelles concernant Sennia. Emerson et moi reçûmes un choc en apprenant que la jeune fille semblait être sortie de son plein gré, en pleine nuit, afin de rencontrer quelqu'un près de la pyramide dans le parc.

— Seule ? En pleine nuit ? Répéta Emerson de plus en plus furieux. Je n'en crois rien.

— Voilà qui ouvre de nouvelles perspectives, dis-je après réflexion. Elle a eu un complice dans la maison. Il a bien fallu que quelqu'un lui apporte un ou plusieurs messages pour convenir de cet éventuel rendez-vous. Je présume que vous avez interrogé tous les domestiques, Ramsès ?

— Oui, Mère, répondit mon fils.

— Si je mets la main sur le sinistre – l'immonde – le…

— Mais enfin, Emerson, de qui parlez-vous ? Dis-je étonnée.

— Voyons, Peabody, croassa-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Vous savez bien qu'il est prévisible que…

— Sennia n'est pas allée retrouver un homme, affirma Nefret.

— Bien entendu, dis-je. Du moins pas dans un contexte romantique bien que cela semble l'hypothèse la plus évidente. D'un autre côté, je me demande ce qui a bien pu l'attirer dehors…

— J'avais pensé à un piège, proposa Nefret.

— Oui, ma chère petite, approuvai-je. Mais quel en était l'appât ? Ramsès, avez-vous fouillé sa chambre ?

— Hum, dit mon fils en affichant un air un peu gêné. Oui, en fait, oui, Mère. Je n'ai rien trouvé de spécial – Aucune indication.

— Très intéressant, dis-je.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi, grommela Emerson. Qu'attendons pour agir, bon sang ?

— Voyons, dis-je, il est…

— Quelles autres mesures avez-vous prises, Ramsès ? Coupa Emerson.

Tandis que mon fils faisait un récapitulatif de ses démarches et de leurs résultats – ou du moins de leur manque de résultats – je réfléchissais.

— L'après-midi est encore clair, dit alors Emerson en se levant. Je vais de ce pas au village interroger le fils Briggs au sujet de cette voiture qu'il prétend avoir vue. Vous venez aussi, Peabody ?

— Non, je ne crois pas, dis-je. Je vais plutôt aller faire un tour dans la chambre de Sennia. Ensuite, je sortirai examiner le parc. Et j'emmènerai avec moi les enfants. Ils sont restés trop souvent enfermés ces derniers temps.

— Vous ne trouverez aucune trace près de la pyramide, tante Amelia, me dit David qui avait le front soucieux. Nous avons regardé plusieurs fois.

— Mais je ne pense pas que nous cherchions la même chose, mon cher enfant, répondis-je aimablement.

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre de Sennia, je trouvais Rose qui errait la mine défaite en déplaçant un coussin ou un vase sans réelle nécessité. Notre gouvernante s'était voutée avec l'âge. Malgré cela, elle était toujours en charge de la maisonnée. Vu qu'elle nous considérait tous plus ou moins incapables de nous débrouiller sans elle, elle prenait son rôle au sérieux. Elle était avec nous depuis des années, ayant été la nourrice de Ramsès enfant – l'une des rares à accepter benoîtement ses petits travers et en particulier ses expériences chimiques.

— Rose, dis-je gentiment. Sennia n'a pas été enlevée. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

— Je ne comprends pas, sanglota-t-elle. C'est moi qui lui ai porté son lait chaud à son coucher, la veille au soir. Elle était calme – et elle n'était pas dans sa chambre le lendemain matin.

— Elle est donc sortie durant la nuit, dis-je.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Je n'en sais encore rien, Rose. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir. A-t-elle vu quelqu'un d'autre le soir de sa disparition ?

— Non personne, répondit Rose.

— Les enfants ne sont-ils pas passés lui dire bonsoir ? Insistai-je.

— Si, bien sûr, s'exclama la vieille gouvernante avec un sourire ému. Les chers petits sont si attentionnés depuis qu'elle a été opérée. Pour aider à la convalescence de Sennia, David John lui apportait régulièrement des livres et Charla venait lui montrer son chaton. Dernièrement, même la petite Evvie passait aussi de temps en temps.

Trois cadres en argent trônaient sur le bureau de Sennia. Machinalement, je me penchai pour mieux les voir. La première épreuve était récente, prise devant la maison le mois précédent : Ramsès et Nefret assis sur les marches, leur trois enfants autour d'eux. C'est Sennia qui avait pris cette photographie et elle était bien réussie. Je la lui avais fait encadrer immédiatement. Sur le second cadre, une photographie plus ancienne où Emerson me tenait par le bras – c'était à Louxor il y a trois ans. Une nostalgie violente me saisit soudain au vu de ce site si cher à mon cœur.

Je vis avec étonnement que le dernier cadre représentait Sethos, devant une grande maison blanche de style méditerranéen. Je ne reconnus pas l'endroit et me demandai avec un certain étonnement quand et pourquoi mon beau-frère avait remis cette photographie à Sennia.

Je ramassai d'une main négligente deux livres qui traînaient sur la table de chevet de Sennia. J'ouvris l'un d'eux et vis que Nefret avait écrit son nom d'une plume décidée sur la page de garde.

— J'espère que Nefret est au courant que David John pille sa bibliothèque pour Sennia, dis-je à mi-voix.

— Pardon, Madame ?

— Rien d'important.

Le second livre – un roman récent – ne comportait pas le nom de Nefret. Une petite photographie en tomba alors que je le reposai sur la table. Je me penchai pour la ramasser et vis une maison anglaise, à la fois cossue et banale. Immédiatement, je retournai l'épreuve pour y découvrir le cachet d'un photographe londonien ainsi que deux mots écrits au crayon : « _tombe – sept_ ».

Je poussai un long soupir.

Pendant ce temps, les enfants avaient pris le thé dans leur chambre. Je les retrouvai peu après tous les trois au bas de l'escalier. Seule Lia était avec eux. Nefret était remontée auprès de Kevin. Ramsès et David – ressentant à mon avis un besoin d'action – avaient choisi d'accompagner Emerson jusqu'au village. Lia m'aida à habiller chaudement les enfants pour sortir.

— Evvie chérie, dit-elle à sa fille, pourquoi as-tu enlevé les rubans bleus de tes cheveux ? Ils étaient assortis à ta robe.

— J'aime bien mieux ceux-ci, clama la petite fille d'un ton suraigu. J'en ai assez du bleu. Je ne porte que cela.

— Ce sont des couleurs qui te vont si bien, répondit doucement sa mère en l'embrassant. Tout comme à ta grand-mère.

David John avait le visage fermé, ce qui lui donnait une ressemblance inattendue avec son père au même âge. En général, il tenait davantage de sa mère. Je l'étudiais d'un regard scrutateur. Il devait s'inquiéter de Sennia, pensai-je. Je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. De plus, comme tous les hommes de notre famille, il souffrait d'un instinct protecteur développé envers la gent féminine. Soudain, Charla saisit fermement ma main pour attirer mon attention et je lui souris. La fillette me tira vers la sortie et se mit à parler dès que nous fûmes hors de la maison.

— Allez-vous bientôt retrouver Esm… hum… Sennia, Grand-maman ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Bien entendu, ma chérie, affirmai-je d'un ton confiant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Que s'est-il passé d'autre durant notre absence ? Es-tu été sage ?

— Je suis toujours sage affirma-t-elle en levant vers moi son petit nez espiègle et ses yeux vifs. Que c'est agréable d'être dehors, ajouta-t-elle dans un cri joyeux. Nous n'avons pas eu le droit de sortir de toute la journée. Papa ne voulait pas que nous soyons volés comme Sennia. La pauvre ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop peur.

Je regardai affectueusement la petite fille de sept ans qui marchait à mes côtés, avec sa silhouette fine bien prise dans un manteau de laine gris sombre, secouant dans le vent ses épais cheveux noirs. Un vif-argent au tempérament emporté, irréfléchi, mais si sincère et naturel. De sa main libre, Charla serrait contre elle un petit chat tigré – Heket, si je me souvenais bien.

— Je n'ai pas vu le Grand Chat de Ré depuis mon arrivée, dis-je.

— Il chasse les serpents, répondit Charla avec un sourire secret.

— Les serpents ? Dis-je étonnée.

Cela m'évoquait quelque chose, un lointain souvenir…

Devant nous, un vol de corbeaux s'ébroua soudain avec des croassements rauques et quelque peu sinistres.

— Pouah, dis-je. Le vilain présage.

— Moi, j'aime bien les corbeaux, protesta Charla en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils sont laids et si leurs cris font peur aux gens. Et ils sont très intelligents. Je n'arrive jamais à les approcher.

Elle lâcha ma main et sortit de sa poche quelques morceaux de pains secs qu'elle éparpilla sur le chemin. Plusieurs corbeaux perchés la regardèrent d'un air qui me sembla calculateur. Et à les voir ainsi sur la branche décharnée, ils évoquaient pour moi des vautours. Je frissonnai.

Depuis que nous avions quitté la maison, Charla avait été la seule à parler. David John marchait derrière nous, avec l'air sombre et résigné d'un martyr allant vers échafaud. Même les pitreries de Cairn qui courait après les oiseaux ne parvenaient pas à le dérider. Je l'étudiai un moment tandis que Charla vidait ses poches, puis je me tournai vers Evvie.

— Allons nous asseoir là-bas, Evvie, dis-je en indiquant de la main le banc près de la pyramide.

Elle me suivit sans mot dire et me regarda fixement tandis que je m'installais. Elle avait les deux mains enfoncées dans son cardigan de laine bleu pâle. Je me souvins qu'Evvie avait voulu recevoir un chaton dès son arrivée chez nous, une petite bête rousse aux yeux d'un vert liquide qui avait occasionné plus d'une dispute avec Charla. Mais Evvie n'avait pas emporté Triphis avec elle pour se promener dans le parc.

Je considérai un moment les les rubans rouges vifs noués dans ses cheveux d'or, et remarquai aussi le collier de perles de verre qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

J'avais donc eu raison.

Sans mot dire, je la fixai longuement droit dans les yeux. Et j'attendis.

Elle s'agita assez vite.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dit-elle d'un ton bravache.

Je ne répondis pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu et je lus la peur sur son visage. Des adultes au caractère bien plus trempé que le sien avaient eux aussi cédé à la qualité quasiment hypnotique de mon regard fixé sur eux. Je n'avais pas toujours été enchantée de la couleur acier de mes prunelles mais je dois avouer que, lorsque que je le voulais, leur lueur pouvait devenir menaçante. Sennia avait été enlevée et je n'étais pas d'humeur particulièrement tendre vis à vis de ma petite-nièce.

— C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je.

— Moi ?

— C'est toi qui as apporté un message à Sennia, affirmai-je. Elle ne sortait jamais de sa chambre ces derniers temps, mais toi si. Je ne sais si tu as rencontré cette personne au village ou dans le parc, mais c'est quelqu'un qui t'a donné des rubans rouges et probablement aussi ce collier. Ta mère a le goût trop sûr pour avoir acheté une telle babiole. Et la couleur de ces rubans ne te va pas. Ils iraient sans doute aux cheveux noirs de Charla mais elle ne porte jamais de rubans. Qui t'a donné ces rubans rouges, Evvie ?

— Une dame, avoua la fillette avec un regard affolé.

— Où l'as-tu rencontrée ?

— A l'église.

La réponse m'interloqua un moment. Je n'avais pas prévu cela. Lia n'aurait certainement pas laissé sa fille au village sans surveillance. Comment diable cette personne s'était-elle arrangée pour parler à Evvie ?

Il me fallut du temps pour tirer toute l'histoire de cette petite dinde mais je finis par reconstituer les faits.

J'y réfléchissais encore quelques temps après, une fois de retour dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas encore prévenu Lia des confidences de sa fille. J'attendais le retour d'Emerson et des garçons pour décider de la suite à donner. David n'allait pas être content.

Le complot datait de plusieurs semaines. Á mon avis, les rubans avaient bel et bien été achetés pour attirer Charla mais jamais ma petite-fille ne se serait laissé approcher par une inconnue. Et soudain le caractère farouche de cette enfant me parut tout à fait charmant.

Lorsque les Todros étaient arrivés, les ravisseurs avaient recommencé leurs manœuvres envers Evvie. Quelques rubans pour l'appâter, puis l'offre d'un collier de pacotille pour déposer un livre sur la table de Sennia. Anonymement. Evvie savait que Sennia lisait beaucoup, elle n'avait vu aucun mal à accomplir ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle avait peu d'imagination.

Quant à Sennia ? Mon cœur se serrait de désarroi en pensant à la jeune fille. Pourquoi ne nous avait-elle pas parlé de ce curieux envoi ? Dans le livre – et il s'agissait du roman qui était toujours dans sa chambre – se trouvaient une lettre et une photographie. J'avais retrouvé cette dernière. Mais à quoi correspondait cette maison ? La lettre l'expliquait sans doute, mais qu'y avait-il d'autre pour attirer Sennia près de la tombe à sept heures ?

J'avais bien quelques idées…

En rendant visite à Sennia, Evvie avait ramassé une enveloppe vide par terre dans la chambre. Par simple curiosité sans doute. Et elle me l'avait remise. Ce n'était qu'une enveloppe blanche et banale où une main féminine avait écrit : « Si vous voulez en savoir davantage sur votre famille… »

Bien entendu, la façon romantique dont la lettre était arrivée dans sa chambre avait dû éveiller l'imagination de Sennia. Et une telle proposition était irrésistible pour une jeune fille trop émotive, fragilisée par son âge et ses inquiétudes concernant son avenir, ses origines.

Je serrai les dents, soudain furieuse. Quand je mettrai la main sur la coupable…

Qui donc était cette femme qui avait parlé à Evvie ? L'enfant prétendait qu'elle était « vieille » mais la notion qu'avait de l'âge une fillette de sept ans était sujette à caution. Les rides et les cheveux blancs pouvaient être un maquillage. Qui était cette femme, et pire encore, que voulait-elle accomplir en enlevant Sennia ? S'il s'agissait d'une rançon, nous aurions déjà reçu une demande.

Qui pouvait en vouloir à Sennia ? Personne.

Qui avait un motif pour l'enlever ? La seule réponse qui me venait à l'esprit me terrorisait.

« Surveillez bien l'enfant » m'avait conseillé Abdullah. « En quittant la première fois son nid, un petit oiseau risque sa vie. » Sa vie ? Seigneur. Elle était si jeune. Quelle épreuve allait-elle rencontrer qui devait « décider de son destin » ? Et à quoi correspondait cette absurde histoire d'« aigle qui la mènerait au loin » ? Pourquoi Abdullah parlait-il toujours par énigmes ?

Secouant la tête pour dissiper mon malaise, je décidai de me changer les idées en accomplissant quelque chose de plus utile que de ressasser mes craintes.

Dès les premières semaines de mon enquête au sujet des poupées, j'avais établi une liste de coupables possibles – diverses femmes que j'avais rencontrées au cours de ma vie aventureuse et qui se trouvaient aussi être des « personnes stupides susceptibles de se vouloir se venger » de moi. J'avais également envoyé plusieurs courriers avec des demandes de renseignements concernant certaines d'entre elles.

Je repris cette liste : « _Personnes stupides susceptibles de vouloir se venger_ ».

_ Lady Baskerville _

_ Molly _

_ La complice de Bertha – Mathilda_

_ Lady Evelyn_

_ Enid Fraser_

_ Elizabeth Peabody _

_ Violet Peabody _

_ Dolly Bellingham_

_ Esin Sahin_

Á mon avis, l'envoi des poupées avaient un lien avec l'enlèvement de Sennia.

Emerson avait beau prétendre le contraire et affirmer que je me laissais emporter par mon imagination, mais les poupées avaient été apportées jusqu'à notre domicile, et Sennia avait été attirée hors de notre domicile. Dans les deux cas, le – ou plutôt la – coupable s'était donc trouvé tout près. Il me semblait difficile de croire à la présence simultanée de deux coupables différents.

Évidemment, il y avait d'autres hypothèses.

Par exemple, les scarabées étaient-ils ou non impliqués ? Nous avions trouvé le premier dans mes rosiers après tout. Et quel était le rôle exact dans tout cela de Jerry Morcook ? Il avait un lien avec le premier scarabée et avait au moins deux fois fait intrusion dans notre parc, puis dans notre demeure même. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'intermédiaire d'Evvie pour faire passer une lettre à Sennia. Bien entendu, sa disparition le jour-même où nous étions partis pour Londres était infiniment suspecte. Je ne m'y étais pas trop arrêtée, confiante qu'un homme de Sethos ne nous ferait jamais de mal, mais mon beau-frère n'avais pas strictement confirmé l'histoire de Morcook et Evans. Quels étaient les termes exacts de la lettre de Margaret ? Oui, je me souvenais qu'elle avait bien évoqué : « Deux hommes à lui pour veiller sur nous », et parlé aussi « d'une simple mesure de précaution. » De plus, j'avais confiance en Sethos.

Si par hasard je me fourvoyais complètement, les conséquences pouvaient être dramatiques pour Sennia… Mais il me fallait absolument avancer et pour l'instant je n'avais qu'une seule piste ouverte. Et puis, les rubans d'Evvie lui avaient été donnés par une femme.

Et, comme je l'avais expliqué à Emerson dans la voiture, ma nièce Violet possédait de nombreuses poupées durant sa jeunesse. Mais elle n'était pas la seule coupable possible.

Je regardais à nouveau ma liste de noms.

J'étais d'accord avec Ramsès pour croire que Matilda n'était pas du genre à monter une histoire aussi compliquée que ces poupées. C'était une femme frustre. Brutale et efficace certes, mais sans imagination. Je la rayai de ma liste.

Enid Fraser avait jadis vécu une aventure un peu trouble avec Ramsès, mais elle s'était depuis des années éloignée de nous. Je ne recevais d'elle qu'une carte de vœux tous les ans. Bien entendu, elle pouvait éventuellement avoir gardé une dent contre Katherine Vandergelt – dont les talents occultes avaient un temps troublé son trop crédule époux, Donald – mais elle n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Sennia. Je la rayai aussi.

Lady Baskerville était plus apte à jouer du poison contre moi qu'à s'en prendre à Sennia. Et puis, vu l'âge qu'elle devait avoir actuellement, elle faisait une coupable peu crédible. La jeune Molly avait sans doute hérité du caractère compliqué de son père, mais son nom m'était venu à l'esprit sans réelle conviction. Après tout, le différend qu'elle avait gardé longtemps contre nous avait été réglé. Quant à lady Evelyn, ce n'était bien entendu qu'une plaisanterie. Je biffai leurs trois noms.

D'après Mr Smith, toujours parfaitement renseigné, Esin Sahin était mariée en Europe. Une de moins.

Dolly Bellingham ? Oui, vu ce que le colonel Bellingham avait jadis imaginé pour se venger de l'amant de sa femme, sa fille avait certainement une nature à envisager de nous causer le plus de tort possible, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter à elle. Intuitivement, je sentais que l'affaire était d'ordre familial.

J'entourais les deux seuls noms qui me restaient.

_Elizabeth Peabody _

_ Violet Peabody _

Dès le début de cette affaire, dès le moment où j'avais dû repenser à ma triste parentèle, j'avais écrit à un vieil ami à la retraite, Mr Cuff, pour demander des renseignements sur Violet et sa mère. L'ex-inspecteur avait gardé toute sa tête, ainsi que d'utiles relations à Scotland Yard et il avait pu me répondre. J'avais ainsi appris qu'Elizabeth était décédée depuis quelques années. Je savais par notre notaire de famille que son époux, mon frère James, était également mort à Londres durant la guerre, peu avant son fils.

Mais l'inspecteur n'avait pu découvrir ce qu'était devenue Violet.

Était-elle mariée ? James travaillait dans le transport marchand naval autrefois. Puisqu'il n'avait plus de fils, c'est Violet qui avait dû hériter de sa compagnie, du moins si celle-ci avait survécu à la guerre.

Violet…

L'envoi anonyme et malveillant des deux poupées massacrées lui correspondait plutôt bien. Dès son plus jeune âge, cette fille m'avait profondément déplu. Au cours de ce désastreux été 1896 où j'avais dû subir sa présence et celle de son frère, elle avait la déplorable habitude de crier : « Mort, il est mort ! » chaque fois que Percy provoquait un dangereux accident qui impliquait Ramsès. Sinon, le seul plaisir de cette petite dinde consistait à s'empiffrer, en particulier de sucreries. Elle était rondelette, mais pas si vilaine dans le genre rose et blond qui plaît aux Britanniques. Avec une petite dot, elle avait parfaitement pu attirer un prétendant.

Si cette mijaurée s'était mariée, qui aurait-elle épousé ? La première idée qui me venait à l'esprit était une relation d'affaires de son père. James n'aurais aucunement hésité à utiliser sa fille comme un atout dans son jeu. Et pourquoi pas aussi un camarade de Percy ayant fait l'Égypte avec lui ? Non, c'était peu probable, je voyais mal le calculateur Percy jouer au frère affectueux. Maintenant, si la dot était assez importante, il restait bien sûr l'aristocrate sans envergure, genre fils cadet sans le sou, voire même un parvenu anobli comme sir William Portmanteau. Ah. Il me venait une idée intéressante... Quelqu'un qui nous connaissait. Quelqu'un qui connaissait aussi l'existence de Sennia. Voilà qui aurait pu ouvrir à Violet de nouvelles perspectives de vengeance...

Le problème était que cette hypothèse ouvrait d'autres questions. Même si Violet avait gardé une rancune contre nous depuis son enfance – surtout si son père lui avait seriné que je les avais spoliés de l'héritage Peabody – cette fille n'avait pas la ténacité et l'endurance nécessaires pour garder un tel projet de si longues années. Parce qu'Emerson avait raison : Violet n'avait été qu'une petite écervelée égoïste. Donc, pourquoi monter une telle vengeance après tout ce temps ? Il devait y avoir un élément déclencheur plus récent.

Et la seule réponse qui me venait à l'idée était : Percy.

Mais comment Violet avait-elle pu apprendre que nous avions quelque chose à voir avec la mort de son frère ? Et y avait-il vraiment un tel amour fraternel entre elle et Percy ? Emerson ne le pensait pas, et moi non plus. Était-ce alors une affaire d'héritage ? Mais Sennia était une enfant illégitime qui n'avait jamais été reconnue par Percy. Tout le monde croyait la jeune fille l'enfant naturelle de Ramsès. Il aurait fallu deviner le lien entre Percy et Sennia pour écrire la lettre que j'avais retrouvée. Qui pouvait être au courant ? Qui pouvait en avoir parlé à Violet ?

Bon, ce point-là devrait attendre. Je n'avais aucun moyen de répondre à toutes ces questions.

Pour l'instant, si Sennia était bel et bien aux mains de Violet Peabody, nous devions la récupérer.

Évidemment, je ferais mieux aussi de trouver quelques preuves concrètes avant de soumettre ma lumineuse théorie à Emerson.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès regardait son père devant lui. Emerson avait le pas rapide et les sourcils froncés. Il adorait Sennia et ne rêvait que de mettre la main sur celui qui l'avait enlevée. Ramsès se sentait dans le même état d'esprit. Et David avait aussi le front soucieux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village et Emerson fonça vers la taverne, répondant machinalement aux saluts des passants qu'ils croisaient.

— Je ne suis jamais aussi souvent venu dans cette foutue taverne que ces derniers temps, grommela Emerson en poussant la porte.

— Oui, nous avions davantage l'habitude de fréquenter les cafés du Caire, remarqua David avec un bref sourire.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent tandis que de très anciens souvenirs flottaient entre eux. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux réminiscences.

Stephen Briggs était dans la taverne et ne se ressentait plus de son œil au beurre noir. Il hocha la tête en les voyant entrer et déposa spontanément le torchon qu'il avait à la main. Il était évident qu'il savait déjà qu'Emerson comptait l'entraîner au dehors pour l'interroger, et semblait résigné à son sort. Il obéit au geste énergique d'Emerson sans protester. Ramsès eut un demi-sourire. C'était souvent l'effet que son père avait sur les gens. Emerson et Briggs sortirent par une porte latérale, laissant Ramsès et David seuls dans la taverne.

— Le professeur m'avait demandé la dernière fois de retenir l'attention du père Briggs, dit David à mi-voix. Il n'est pas là cette fois-ci. Tu sais, je ne suis pas certain de l'utilité de notre rôle.

— Bonjour, mon garçon, dit une voix cassée derrière eux.

Ramsès se retourna d'un geste vif. Un vieil homme buvait de la bière chaude dans le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce, chauffant son corps déformé près de l'âtre où flambait un feu ardent. Ramsès le reconnut. Le père Mallory était un ancien employé de ses parents avec lequel il avait parfois péché étant enfant. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour saluer le bonhomme, il réalisa immédiatement que le vieillard qui s'ennuyait n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Après quelques minutes à évoquer d'anciennes connaissances, ou d'extraordinaires et très fictifs poissons, le vieux Mallory plissa soudain les yeux :

— J'espère que Monsieur ne sera pas trop dur avec le garçon, dit-il. C'est un bon gars.

— Mon père a juste une question ou deux à lui poser, dit Ramsès sans se compromettre.

— Est-ce encore au sujet de la jeune Maggie ? Demanda l'autre. C'est Robbie Clerkenwell qui a attaqué Stephen et non pas l'inverse. Le petit Stephen est plutôt calme. Il s'est juste défendu. Et faut dire qu'il n'est pas manchot. On apprend une chose ou deux dans un bar, vous savez, avec toutes ces bagarres le samedi soir…

— J'imagine, dit Ramsès.

— Si le gamin a des sentiments pour Maggie, elle pourrait plus mal tomber. C'est un bon gars, répéta-t-il avec l'entêtement des vieillards.

— Stephen et Robbie étaient amis autrefois, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ramsès.

— Oui, ils ont été à l'école ensemble. Mais Robbie a la tête chaude. Le fait d'être responsable de sa mère et de sa sœur doit lui peser parfois. C'est un bon gars, lui aussi, dit le vieux en hochant la tête. Mais il a la tête chaude. Et voilà que les deux petits ne se parlent plus. Ce n'est pas Stephen qui a frappé Robbie par derrière. On a déjà vérifié.

Ramsès le regarda avec un peu d'étonnement. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à poser la question aux villageois ? Les Emerson avaient l'habitude de régler leurs affaires discrètement, mais dans le cas-là, c'était quasiment une querelle de clocher.

— Vous en êtes certain ? Demanda-t-il.

— Absolument, dit le vieux tout content de recevoir autant d'attention. Vous pensez bien que la mère de Robbie était plutôt inquiète de savoir le fond des choses. Il se passe des choses étranges la nuit dans votre parc, mon garçon. D'après ce qu'on dit, le pauvre Robbie s'est juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

— Oui, c'est bien possible, dit Ramsès en étudiant cette nouvelle idée. Père Mallory, savez-vous que Stephen affirme qu'une voiture est passée assez tard dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi sur la grand-route ? Je suis venu poser des questions au village le lendemain, personne d'autre n'a rien entendu.

— M'étonne pas, répondit le père Mallory d'un ton docte. Ici, les gens se couchent tôt. Mais Stephen travaille tard les soirs où il fait la fermeture de la taverne. Et ce n'est pas un menteur. S'il dit avoir entendu une voiture, c'est qu'il y avait une voiture. Et le petit passe du côté de chez sa belle aussi souvent qu'il le peut. La petite Maggie habite tout près du mur de votre parc n'est-ce pas ? C'est chez vous que ça se passe.

— Vous êtes donc au courant de l'enlèvement de Sennia ? Dit Ramsès.

**Chapitre 8**

_**Les origines de Toutankhamon restent obscures, d'autant plus que durant le règne d'Horemheb, un de ses successeurs, son nom et celui des souverains amarniens précédents seront effacés.**_

Toute la maisonnée était réunie devant le perron pour nous accueillir. Je vis d'abord Ramsès, le visage grave et sévère, et tout contre lui, Nefret, qui affichait un sourire un peu tremblant. Près d'eux, David et Lia se tenaient la main. Et devant se trouvaient les trois enfants, chacun avec un animal dans les bras – bien que Charla ait de mal à empêcher son chaton de s'échapper. Sur l'arrière, plusieurs domestiques s'étaient alignés.

Les embrassades et salutations furent vite expédiées. Une fois les domestiques renvoyés à leurs tâches, je ne pus immédiatement m'enquérir de Sennia malgré mon impatience : Nous avions un blessé à installer et son état après ce long voyage requérait des soins immédiats. Avec son efficacité coutumière en cas d'urgence, Nefret prit les choses en mains et dirigea Kevin vers une chambre d'ami où je savais qu'elle comptait l'examiner.

— Je n'ai pas voulu le laisser, expliquai-je rapidement à Ramsès qui s'enquérait de cet invité inattendu. Ne sachant au juste ce qui se tramait, je craignais que Kevin ne soit pas à l'abri chez Mr Wheele.

— Et puis, ce misérable n'a encore rien avoué, grommela Emerson en me jetant un regard noir. Depuis son réveil ce matin, il se prétend trop faible pour parler.

— Nous savons simplement qu'il a été blessé au cours d'une intrusion dans le parc de Mansay Castel dès les premiers jours de son enquête, dis-je. Et qu'il a depuis été consigné dans une chambre du château d'où, vu son état, il ne pouvait bien entendu pas sortir seul. Néanmoins, son affaiblissement me paraît excessif. Á mon avis, il a été drogué durant son séjour.

— Et vous avez continué la cure, s'exclama Emerson.

— Et que représente au juste Mansay Castel ? Demanda enfin Ramsès en nous dévisageant d'un air soigneusement impassible.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'expliquer car Nefret revenait déjà, indiquant que l'état de Kevin était satisfaisant. Elle prévoyait même de lui enlever son plâtre dès le surlendemain. Cet épisode étant clos, je demandai enfin les dernières nouvelles concernant Sennia. Emerson et moi reçûmes un choc en apprenant que la jeune fille semblait être sortie de son plein gré, en pleine nuit, afin de rencontrer quelqu'un près de la pyramide dans le parc.

— Seule ? En pleine nuit ? Répéta Emerson de plus en plus furieux. Je n'en crois rien.

— Voilà qui ouvre de nouvelles perspectives, dis-je après réflexion. Elle a eu un complice dans la maison. Il a bien fallu que quelqu'un lui apporte un ou plusieurs messages pour convenir de cet éventuel rendez-vous. Je présume que vous avez interrogé tous les domestiques, Ramsès ?

— Oui, Mère, répondit mon fils.

— Si je mets la main sur le sinistre – l'immonde – le…

— Mais enfin, Emerson, de qui parlez-vous ? Dis-je étonnée.

— Voyons, Peabody, croassa-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Vous savez bien qu'il est prévisible que…

— Sennia n'est pas allée retrouver un homme, affirma Nefret.

— Bien entendu, dis-je. Du moins pas dans un contexte romantique bien que cela semble l'hypothèse la plus évidente. D'un autre côté, je me demande ce qui a bien pu l'attirer dehors…

— J'avais pensé à un piège, proposa Nefret.

— Oui, ma chère petite, approuvai-je. Mais quel en était l'appât ? Ramsès, avez-vous fouillé sa chambre ?

— Hum, dit mon fils en affichant un air un peu gêné. Oui, en fait, oui, Mère. Je n'ai rien trouvé de spécial – Aucune indication.

— Très intéressant, dis-je.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi, grommela Emerson. Qu'attendons pour agir, bon sang ?

— Voyons, dis-je, il est…

— Quelles autres mesures avez-vous prises, Ramsès ? Coupa Emerson.

Tandis que mon fils faisait un récapitulatif de ses démarches et de leurs résultats – ou du moins de leur manque de résultats – je réfléchissais.

— L'après-midi est encore clair, dit alors Emerson en se levant. Je vais de ce pas au village interroger le fils Briggs au sujet de cette voiture qu'il prétend avoir vue. Vous venez aussi, Peabody ?

— Non, je ne crois pas, dis-je. Je vais plutôt aller faire un tour dans la chambre de Sennia. Ensuite, je sortirai examiner le parc. Et j'emmènerai avec moi les enfants. Ils sont restés trop souvent enfermés ces derniers temps.

— Vous ne trouverez aucune trace près de la pyramide, tante Amelia, me dit David qui avait le front soucieux. Nous avons regardé plusieurs fois.

— Mais je ne pense pas que nous cherchions la même chose, mon cher enfant, répondis-je aimablement.

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre de Sennia, je trouvais Rose qui errait la mine défaite en déplaçant un coussin ou un vase sans réelle nécessité. Notre gouvernante s'était voutée avec l'âge. Malgré cela, elle était toujours en charge de la maisonnée. Vu qu'elle nous considérait tous plus ou moins incapables de nous débrouiller sans elle, elle prenait son rôle au sérieux. Elle était avec nous depuis des années, ayant été la nourrice de Ramsès enfant – l'une des rares à accepter benoîtement ses petits travers et en particulier ses expériences chimiques.

— Rose, dis-je gentiment. Sennia n'a pas été enlevée. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

— Je ne comprends pas, sanglota-t-elle. C'est moi qui lui ai porté son lait chaud à son coucher, la veille au soir. Elle était calme – et elle n'était pas dans sa chambre le lendemain matin.

— Elle est donc sortie durant la nuit, dis-je.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Je n'en sais encore rien, Rose. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir. A-t-elle vu quelqu'un d'autre le soir de sa disparition ?

— Non personne, répondit Rose.

— Les enfants ne sont-ils pas passés lui dire bonsoir ? Insistai-je.

— Si, bien sûr, s'exclama la vieille gouvernante avec un sourire ému. Les chers petits sont si attentionnés depuis qu'elle a été opérée. Pour aider à la convalescence de Sennia, David John lui apportait régulièrement des livres et Charla venait lui montrer son chaton. Dernièrement, même la petite Evvie passait aussi de temps en temps.

Trois cadres en argent trônaient sur le bureau de Sennia. Machinalement, je me penchai pour mieux les voir. La première épreuve était récente, prise devant la maison le mois précédent : Ramsès et Nefret assis sur les marches, leur trois enfants autour d'eux. C'est Sennia qui avait pris cette photographie et elle était bien réussie. Je la lui avais fait encadrer immédiatement. Sur le second cadre, une photographie plus ancienne où Emerson me tenait par le bras – c'était à Louxor il y a trois ans. Une nostalgie violente me saisit soudain au vu de ce site si cher à mon cœur.

Je vis avec étonnement que le dernier cadre représentait Sethos, devant une grande maison blanche de style méditerranéen. Je ne reconnus pas l'endroit et me demandai avec un certain étonnement quand et pourquoi mon beau-frère avait remis cette photographie à Sennia.

Je ramassai d'une main négligente deux livres qui traînaient sur la table de chevet de Sennia. J'ouvris l'un d'eux et vis que Nefret avait écrit son nom d'une plume décidée sur la page de garde.

— J'espère que Nefret est au courant que David John pille sa bibliothèque pour Sennia, dis-je à mi-voix.

— Pardon, Madame ?

— Rien d'important.

Le second livre – un roman récent – ne comportait pas le nom de Nefret. Une petite photographie en tomba alors que je le reposai sur la table. Je me penchai pour la ramasser et vis une maison anglaise, à la fois cossue et banale. Immédiatement, je retournai l'épreuve pour y découvrir le cachet d'un photographe londonien ainsi que deux mots écrits au crayon : « _tombe – sept_ ».

Je poussai un long soupir.

Pendant ce temps, les enfants avaient pris le thé dans leur chambre. Je les retrouvai peu après tous les trois au bas de l'escalier. Seule Lia était avec eux. Nefret était remontée auprès de Kevin. Ramsès et David – ressentant à mon avis un besoin d'action – avaient choisi d'accompagner Emerson jusqu'au village. Lia m'aida à habiller chaudement les enfants pour sortir.

— Evvie chérie, dit-elle à sa fille, pourquoi as-tu enlevé les rubans bleus de tes cheveux ? Ils étaient assortis à ta robe.

— J'aime bien mieux ceux-ci, clama la petite fille d'un ton suraigu. J'en ai assez du bleu. Je ne porte que cela.

— Ce sont des couleurs qui te vont si bien, répondit doucement sa mère en l'embrassant. Tout comme à ta grand-mère.

David John avait le visage fermé, ce qui lui donnait une ressemblance inattendue avec son père au même âge. En général, il tenait davantage de sa mère. Je l'étudiais d'un regard scrutateur. Il devait s'inquiéter de Sennia, pensai-je. Je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. De plus, comme tous les hommes de notre famille, il souffrait d'un instinct protecteur développé envers la gent féminine. Soudain, Charla saisit fermement ma main pour attirer mon attention et je lui souris. La fillette me tira vers la sortie et se mit à parler dès que nous fûmes hors de la maison.

— Allez-vous bientôt retrouver Esm… hum… Sennia, Grand-maman ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Bien entendu, ma chérie, affirmai-je d'un ton confiant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Que s'est-il passé d'autre durant notre absence ? Es-tu été sage ?

— Je suis toujours sage affirma-t-elle en levant vers moi son petit nez espiègle et ses yeux vifs. Que c'est agréable d'être dehors, ajouta-t-elle dans un cri joyeux. Nous n'avons pas eu le droit de sortir de toute la journée. Papa ne voulait pas que nous soyons volés comme Sennia. La pauvre ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop peur.

Je regardai affectueusement la petite fille de sept ans qui marchait à mes côtés, avec sa silhouette fine bien prise dans un manteau de laine gris sombre, secouant dans le vent ses épais cheveux noirs. Un vif-argent au tempérament emporté, irréfléchi, mais si sincère et naturel. De sa main libre, Charla serrait contre elle un petit chat tigré – Heket, si je me souvenais bien.

— Je n'ai pas vu le Grand Chat de Ré depuis mon arrivée, dis-je.

— Il chasse les serpents, répondit Charla avec un sourire secret.

— Les serpents ? Dis-je étonnée.

Cela m'évoquait quelque chose, un lointain souvenir…

Devant nous, un vol de corbeaux s'ébroua soudain avec des croassements rauques et quelque peu sinistres.

— Pouah, dis-je. Le vilain présage.

— Moi, j'aime bien les corbeaux, protesta Charla en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils sont laids et si leurs cris font peur aux gens. Et ils sont très intelligents. Je n'arrive jamais à les approcher.

Elle lâcha ma main et sortit de sa poche quelques morceaux de pains secs qu'elle éparpilla sur le chemin. Plusieurs corbeaux perchés la regardèrent d'un air qui me sembla calculateur. Et à les voir ainsi sur la branche décharnée, ils évoquaient pour moi des vautours. Je frissonnai.

Depuis que nous avions quitté la maison, Charla avait été la seule à parler. David John marchait derrière nous, avec l'air sombre et résigné d'un martyr allant vers échafaud. Même les pitreries de Cairn qui courait après les oiseaux ne parvenaient pas à le dérider. Je l'étudiai un moment tandis que Charla vidait ses poches, puis je me tournai vers Evvie.

— Allons nous asseoir là-bas, Evvie, dis-je en indiquant de la main le banc près de la pyramide.

Elle me suivit sans mot dire et me regarda fixement tandis que je m'installais. Elle avait les deux mains enfoncées dans son cardigan de laine bleu pâle. Je me souvins qu'Evvie avait voulu recevoir un chaton dès son arrivée chez nous, une petite bête rousse aux yeux d'un vert liquide qui avait occasionné plus d'une dispute avec Charla. Mais Evvie n'avait pas emporté Triphis avec elle pour se promener dans le parc.

Je considérai un moment les les rubans rouges vifs noués dans ses cheveux d'or, et remarquai aussi le collier de perles de verre qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

J'avais donc eu raison.

Sans mot dire, je la fixai longuement droit dans les yeux. Et j'attendis.

Elle s'agita assez vite.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dit-elle d'un ton bravache.

Je ne répondis pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu et je lus la peur sur son visage. Des adultes au caractère bien plus trempé que le sien avaient eux aussi cédé à la qualité quasiment hypnotique de mon regard fixé sur eux. Je n'avais pas toujours été enchantée de la couleur acier de mes prunelles mais je dois avouer que, lorsque que je le voulais, leur lueur pouvait devenir menaçante. Sennia avait été enlevée et je n'étais pas d'humeur particulièrement tendre vis à vis de ma petite-nièce.

— C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je.

— Moi ?

— C'est toi qui as apporté un message à Sennia, affirmai-je. Elle ne sortait jamais de sa chambre ces derniers temps, mais toi si. Je ne sais si tu as rencontré cette personne au village ou dans le parc, mais c'est quelqu'un qui t'a donné des rubans rouges et probablement aussi ce collier. Ta mère a le goût trop sûr pour avoir acheté une telle babiole. Et la couleur de ces rubans ne te va pas. Ils iraient sans doute aux cheveux noirs de Charla mais elle ne porte jamais de rubans. Qui t'a donné ces rubans rouges, Evvie ?

— Une dame, avoua la fillette avec un regard affolé.

— Où l'as-tu rencontrée ?

— A l'église.

La réponse m'interloqua un moment. Je n'avais pas prévu cela. Lia n'aurait certainement pas laissé sa fille au village sans surveillance. Comment diable cette personne s'était-elle arrangée pour parler à Evvie ?

Il me fallut du temps pour tirer toute l'histoire de cette petite dinde mais je finis par reconstituer les faits.

J'y réfléchissais encore quelques temps après, une fois de retour dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas encore prévenu Lia des confidences de sa fille. J'attendais le retour d'Emerson et des garçons pour décider de la suite à donner. David n'allait pas être content.

Le complot datait de plusieurs semaines. Á mon avis, les rubans avaient bel et bien été achetés pour attirer Charla mais jamais ma petite-fille ne se serait laissé approcher par une inconnue. Et soudain le caractère farouche de cette enfant me parut tout à fait charmant.

Lorsque les Todros étaient arrivés, les ravisseurs avaient recommencé leurs manœuvres envers Evvie. Quelques rubans pour l'appâter, puis l'offre d'un collier de pacotille pour déposer un livre sur la table de Sennia. Anonymement. Evvie savait que Sennia lisait beaucoup, elle n'avait vu aucun mal à accomplir ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle avait peu d'imagination.

Quant à Sennia ? Mon cœur se serrait de désarroi en pensant à la jeune fille. Pourquoi ne nous avait-elle pas parlé de ce curieux envoi ? Dans le livre – et il s'agissait du roman qui était toujours dans sa chambre – se trouvaient une lettre et une photographie. J'avais retrouvé cette dernière. Mais à quoi correspondait cette maison ? La lettre l'expliquait sans doute, mais qu'y avait-il d'autre pour attirer Sennia près de la tombe à sept heures ?

J'avais bien quelques idées…

En rendant visite à Sennia, Evvie avait ramassé une enveloppe vide par terre dans la chambre. Par simple curiosité sans doute. Et elle me l'avait remise. Ce n'était qu'une enveloppe blanche et banale où une main féminine avait écrit : « Si vous voulez en savoir davantage sur votre famille… »

Bien entendu, la façon romantique dont la lettre était arrivée dans sa chambre avait dû éveiller l'imagination de Sennia. Et une telle proposition était irrésistible pour une jeune fille trop émotive, fragilisée par son âge et ses inquiétudes concernant son avenir, ses origines.

Je serrai les dents, soudain furieuse. Quand je mettrai la main sur la coupable…

Qui donc était cette femme qui avait parlé à Evvie ? L'enfant prétendait qu'elle était « vieille » mais la notion qu'avait de l'âge une fillette de sept ans était sujette à caution. Les rides et les cheveux blancs pouvaient être un maquillage. Qui était cette femme, et pire encore, que voulait-elle accomplir en enlevant Sennia ? S'il s'agissait d'une rançon, nous aurions déjà reçu une demande.

Qui pouvait en vouloir à Sennia ? Personne.

Qui avait un motif pour l'enlever ? La seule réponse qui me venait à l'esprit me terrorisait.

« Surveillez bien l'enfant » m'avait conseillé Abdullah. « En quittant la première fois son nid, un petit oiseau risque sa vie. » Sa vie ? Seigneur. Elle était si jeune. Quelle épreuve allait-elle rencontrer qui devait « décider de son destin » ? Et à quoi correspondait cette absurde histoire d'« aigle qui la mènerait au loin » ? Pourquoi Abdullah parlait-il toujours par énigmes ?

Secouant la tête pour dissiper mon malaise, je décidai de me changer les idées en accomplissant quelque chose de plus utile que de ressasser mes craintes.

Dès les premières semaines de mon enquête au sujet des poupées, j'avais établi une liste de coupables possibles – diverses femmes que j'avais rencontrées au cours de ma vie aventureuse et qui se trouvaient aussi être des « personnes stupides susceptibles de se vouloir se venger » de moi. J'avais également envoyé plusieurs courriers avec des demandes de renseignements concernant certaines d'entre elles.

Je repris cette liste : « _Personnes stupides susceptibles de vouloir se venger_ ».

_ Lady Baskerville _

_ Molly _

_ La complice de Bertha – Mathilda_

_ Lady Evelyn_

_ Enid Fraser_

_ Elizabeth Peabody _

_ Violet Peabody _

_ Dolly Bellingham_

_ Esin Sahin_

Á mon avis, l'envoi des poupées avaient un lien avec l'enlèvement de Sennia.

Emerson avait beau prétendre le contraire et affirmer que je me laissais emporter par mon imagination, mais les poupées avaient été apportées jusqu'à notre domicile, et Sennia avait été attirée hors de notre domicile. Dans les deux cas, le – ou plutôt la – coupable s'était donc trouvé tout près. Il me semblait difficile de croire à la présence simultanée de deux coupables différents.

Évidemment, il y avait d'autres hypothèses.

Par exemple, les scarabées étaient-ils ou non impliqués ? Nous avions trouvé le premier dans mes rosiers après tout. Et quel était le rôle exact dans tout cela de Jerry Morcook ? Il avait un lien avec le premier scarabée et avait au moins deux fois fait intrusion dans notre parc, puis dans notre demeure même. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'intermédiaire d'Evvie pour faire passer une lettre à Sennia. Bien entendu, sa disparition le jour-même où nous étions partis pour Londres était infiniment suspecte. Je ne m'y étais pas trop arrêtée, confiante qu'un homme de Sethos ne nous ferait jamais de mal, mais mon beau-frère n'avais pas strictement confirmé l'histoire de Morcook et Evans. Quels étaient les termes exacts de la lettre de Margaret ? Oui, je me souvenais qu'elle avait bien évoqué : « Deux hommes à lui pour veiller sur nous », et parlé aussi « d'une simple mesure de précaution. » De plus, j'avais confiance en Sethos.

Si par hasard je me fourvoyais complètement, les conséquences pouvaient être dramatiques pour Sennia… Mais il me fallait absolument avancer et pour l'instant je n'avais qu'une seule piste ouverte. Et puis, les rubans d'Evvie lui avaient été donnés par une femme.

Et, comme je l'avais expliqué à Emerson dans la voiture, ma nièce Violet possédait de nombreuses poupées durant sa jeunesse. Mais elle n'était pas la seule coupable possible.

Je regardais à nouveau ma liste de noms.

J'étais d'accord avec Ramsès pour croire que Matilda n'était pas du genre à monter une histoire aussi compliquée que ces poupées. C'était une femme frustre. Brutale et efficace certes, mais sans imagination. Je la rayai de ma liste.

Enid Fraser avait jadis vécu une aventure un peu trouble avec Ramsès, mais elle s'était depuis des années éloignée de nous. Je ne recevais d'elle qu'une carte de vœux tous les ans. Bien entendu, elle pouvait éventuellement avoir gardé une dent contre Katherine Vandergelt – dont les talents occultes avaient un temps troublé son trop crédule époux, Donald – mais elle n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Sennia. Je la rayai aussi.

Lady Baskerville était plus apte à jouer du poison contre moi qu'à s'en prendre à Sennia. Et puis, vu l'âge qu'elle devait avoir actuellement, elle faisait une coupable peu crédible. La jeune Molly avait sans doute hérité du caractère compliqué de son père, mais son nom m'était venu à l'esprit sans réelle conviction. Après tout, le différend qu'elle avait gardé longtemps contre nous avait été réglé. Quant à lady Evelyn, ce n'était bien entendu qu'une plaisanterie. Je biffai leurs trois noms.

D'après Mr Smith, toujours parfaitement renseigné, Esin Sahin était mariée en Europe. Une de moins.

Dolly Bellingham ? Oui, vu ce que le colonel Bellingham avait jadis imaginé pour se venger de l'amant de sa femme, sa fille avait certainement une nature à envisager de nous causer le plus de tort possible, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter à elle. Intuitivement, je sentais que l'affaire était d'ordre familial.

J'entourais les deux seuls noms qui me restaient.

_Elizabeth Peabody _

_ Violet Peabody _

Dès le début de cette affaire, dès le moment où j'avais dû repenser à ma triste parentèle, j'avais écrit à un vieil ami à la retraite, Mr Cuff, pour demander des renseignements sur Violet et sa mère. L'ex-inspecteur avait gardé toute sa tête, ainsi que d'utiles relations à Scotland Yard et il avait pu me répondre. J'avais ainsi appris qu'Elizabeth était décédée depuis quelques années. Je savais par notre notaire de famille que son époux, mon frère James, était également mort à Londres durant la guerre, peu avant son fils.

Mais l'inspecteur n'avait pu découvrir ce qu'était devenue Violet.

Était-elle mariée ? James travaillait dans le transport marchand naval autrefois. Puisqu'il n'avait plus de fils, c'est Violet qui avait dû hériter de sa compagnie, du moins si celle-ci avait survécu à la guerre.

Violet…

L'envoi anonyme et malveillant des deux poupées massacrées lui correspondait plutôt bien. Dès son plus jeune âge, cette fille m'avait profondément déplu. Au cours de ce désastreux été 1896 où j'avais dû subir sa présence et celle de son frère, elle avait la déplorable habitude de crier : « Mort, il est mort ! » chaque fois que Percy provoquait un dangereux accident qui impliquait Ramsès. Sinon, le seul plaisir de cette petite dinde consistait à s'empiffrer, en particulier de sucreries. Elle était rondelette, mais pas si vilaine dans le genre rose et blond qui plaît aux Britanniques. Avec une petite dot, elle avait parfaitement pu attirer un prétendant.

Si cette mijaurée s'était mariée, qui aurait-elle épousé ? La première idée qui me venait à l'esprit était une relation d'affaires de son père. James n'aurais aucunement hésité à utiliser sa fille comme un atout dans son jeu. Et pourquoi pas aussi un camarade de Percy ayant fait l'Égypte avec lui ? Non, c'était peu probable, je voyais mal le calculateur Percy jouer au frère affectueux. Maintenant, si la dot était assez importante, il restait bien sûr l'aristocrate sans envergure, genre fils cadet sans le sou, voire même un parvenu anobli comme sir William Portmanteau. Ah. Il me venait une idée intéressante... Quelqu'un qui nous connaissait. Quelqu'un qui connaissait aussi l'existence de Sennia. Voilà qui aurait pu ouvrir à Violet de nouvelles perspectives de vengeance...

Le problème était que cette hypothèse ouvrait d'autres questions. Même si Violet avait gardé une rancune contre nous depuis son enfance – surtout si son père lui avait seriné que je les avais spoliés de l'héritage Peabody – cette fille n'avait pas la ténacité et l'endurance nécessaires pour garder un tel projet de si longues années. Parce qu'Emerson avait raison : Violet n'avait été qu'une petite écervelée égoïste. Donc, pourquoi monter une telle vengeance après tout ce temps ? Il devait y avoir un élément déclencheur plus récent.

Et la seule réponse qui me venait à l'idée était : Percy.

Mais comment Violet avait-elle pu apprendre que nous avions quelque chose à voir avec la mort de son frère ? Et y avait-il vraiment un tel amour fraternel entre elle et Percy ? Emerson ne le pensait pas, et moi non plus. Était-ce alors une affaire d'héritage ? Mais Sennia était une enfant illégitime qui n'avait jamais été reconnue par Percy. Tout le monde croyait la jeune fille l'enfant naturelle de Ramsès. Il aurait fallu deviner le lien entre Percy et Sennia pour écrire la lettre que j'avais retrouvée. Qui pouvait être au courant ? Qui pouvait en avoir parlé à Violet ?

Bon, ce point-là devrait attendre. Je n'avais aucun moyen de répondre à toutes ces questions.

Pour l'instant, si Sennia était bel et bien aux mains de Violet Peabody, nous devions la récupérer.

Évidemment, je ferais mieux aussi de trouver quelques preuves concrètes avant de soumettre ma lumineuse théorie à Emerson.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès regardait son père devant lui. Emerson avait le pas rapide et les sourcils froncés. Il adorait Sennia et ne rêvait que de mettre la main sur celui qui l'avait enlevée. Ramsès se sentait dans le même état d'esprit. Et David avait aussi le front soucieux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village et Emerson fonça vers la taverne, répondant machinalement aux saluts des passants qu'ils croisaient.

— Je ne suis jamais aussi souvent venu dans cette foutue taverne que ces derniers temps, grommela Emerson en poussant la porte.

— Oui, nous avions davantage l'habitude de fréquenter les cafés du Caire, remarqua David avec un bref sourire.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent tandis que de très anciens souvenirs flottaient entre eux. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux réminiscences.

Stephen Briggs était dans la taverne et ne se ressentait plus de son œil au beurre noir. Il hocha la tête en les voyant entrer et déposa spontanément le torchon qu'il avait à la main. Il était évident qu'il savait déjà qu'Emerson comptait l'entraîner au dehors pour l'interroger, et semblait résigné à son sort. Il obéit au geste énergique d'Emerson sans protester. Ramsès eut un demi-sourire. C'était souvent l'effet que son père avait sur les gens. Emerson et Briggs sortirent par une porte latérale, laissant Ramsès et David seuls dans la taverne.

— Le professeur m'avait demandé la dernière fois de retenir l'attention du père Briggs, dit David à mi-voix. Il n'est pas là cette fois-ci. Tu sais, je ne suis pas certain de l'utilité de notre rôle.

— Bonjour, mon garçon, dit une voix cassée derrière eux.

Ramsès se retourna d'un geste vif. Un vieil homme buvait de la bière chaude dans le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce, chauffant son corps déformé près de l'âtre où flambait un feu ardent. Ramsès le reconnut. Le père Mallory était un ancien employé de ses parents avec lequel il avait parfois péché étant enfant. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour saluer le bonhomme, il réalisa immédiatement que le vieillard qui s'ennuyait n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Après quelques minutes à évoquer d'anciennes connaissances, ou d'extraordinaires et très fictifs poissons, le vieux Mallory plissa soudain les yeux :

— J'espère que Monsieur ne sera pas trop dur avec le garçon, dit-il. C'est un bon gars.

— Mon père a juste une question ou deux à lui poser, dit Ramsès sans se compromettre.

— Est-ce encore au sujet de la jeune Maggie ? Demanda l'autre. C'est Robbie Clerkenwell qui a attaqué Stephen et non pas l'inverse. Le petit Stephen est plutôt calme. Il s'est juste défendu. Et faut dire qu'il n'est pas manchot. On apprend une chose ou deux dans un bar, vous savez, avec toutes ces bagarres le samedi soir…

— J'imagine, dit Ramsès.

— Si le gamin a des sentiments pour Maggie, elle pourrait plus mal tomber. C'est un bon gars, répéta-t-il avec l'entêtement des vieillards.

— Stephen et Robbie étaient amis autrefois, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ramsès.

— Oui, ils ont été à l'école ensemble. Mais Robbie a la tête chaude. Le fait d'être responsable de sa mère et de sa sœur doit lui peser parfois. C'est un bon gars, lui aussi, dit le vieux en hochant la tête. Mais il a la tête chaude. Et voilà que les deux petits ne se parlent plus. Ce n'est pas Stephen qui a frappé Robbie par derrière. On a déjà vérifié.

Ramsès le regarda avec un peu d'étonnement. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à poser la question aux villageois ? Les Emerson avaient l'habitude de régler leurs affaires discrètement, mais dans le cas-là, c'était quasiment une querelle de clocher.

— Vous en êtes certain ? Demanda-t-il.

— Absolument, dit le vieux tout content de recevoir autant d'attention. Vous pensez bien que la mère de Robbie était plutôt inquiète de savoir le fond des choses. Il se passe des choses étranges la nuit dans votre parc, mon garçon. D'après ce qu'on dit, le pauvre Robbie s'est juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

— Oui, c'est bien possible, dit Ramsès en étudiant cette nouvelle idée. Père Mallory, savez-vous que Stephen affirme qu'une voiture est passée assez tard dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi sur la grand-route ? Je suis venu poser des questions au village le lendemain, personne d'autre n'a rien entendu.

— M'étonne pas, répondit le père Mallory d'un ton docte. Ici, les gens se couchent tôt. Mais Stephen travaille tard les soirs où il fait la fermeture de la taverne. Et ce n'est pas un menteur. S'il dit avoir entendu une voiture, c'est qu'il y avait une voiture. Et le petit passe du côté de chez sa belle aussi souvent qu'il le peut. La petite Maggie habite tout près du mur de votre parc n'est-ce pas ? C'est chez vous que ça se passe.

— Vous êtes donc au courant de l'enlèvement de Sennia ? Dit Ramsès.

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**Les vagues hurlantes déferlaient en masse sur le pont incliné. Dans la nuit sans lune, les gémissements des blessés semblaient être les cris des damnés aux portes de l'enfer. La jeune fille en robe blanche errait comme une âme en peine cherchant désespérément à retrouver…**_

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur promenade, Myrdhin, Ashara et Morrigan étaient restés silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Le garçon avait empêché sa sœur d'accabler leur cousine de reproches. Morrigan était déjà effondrée des conséquences de ce qu'elle avait fait – ou peut-être de la punition qui l'attendait. La petite fille était certes un peu écervelée, mais pas méchante. Elle n'avait simplement pas compris la portée de ses actes.

Et ceci malheureusement le ramenait à son propre cas. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Cela devenait insupportable. Il avait même du mal à écrire la suite de son roman gothique alors que cette occupation lui vidait d'ordinaire l'esprit.

En sortant ce soir, il avait été presque résigné, persuadé que sa grand-mère devinerait que quelque chose le tourmentait mais elle s'était concentrée sur Morrigan. Elle avait une fois ou deux posé avec expectative ses yeux gris sur lui, mais elle n'avait pas fait de remarque.

En fait, décida Myrdhin, même s'il était certain que ses aveux allaient le laisser consigné dans sa chambre jusqu'à sa majorité, la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait était déjà la pire des punitions.

Il se leva, soudain déterminé.

— Je vais voir Grand-maman, dit-il aux deux filles.

Morrigan ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, tandis que Charla lui adressait un sourire secret.

Le petit garçon réalisa soudain que sa sœur savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, et qu'elle lui indiquait ainsi être de son côté, quoi qu'il arrive. Une chaleur inaccoutumée lui envahit la poitrine.

— N'aie pas peur, Morrigan, dit-il impulsivement à sa cousine. Ils comprendront bien que tu n'as pas voulu causer de tort à Esméralda.

— Tu crois ? Demanda la petite fille. Et Doll… Merlin ? Que pensera-t-il de moi ?

— Les frères et sœurs se tiennent les coudes, affirma Myrdhin. Merlin sera simplement déçu de ne pas avoir été là pour partager cette épreuve avec nous.

— Merlin me manque, dit Morrigan les yeux baissés. John et Myriam sont trop petits et d'ailleurs, ils jouent toujours ensemble. Merlin, c'était différent… et maintenant, il est parti. Il n'aime pas l'école où il est Les autres ne sont pas très gentils avec lui. Je le sais. J'ai entendu Papa et maman en parler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Grand-père a tenu à l'envoyer là-bas.

— Merlin est très intelligent, dit Myrdhin. Je présume que les inconvénients d'avoir à endurer des condisciples qui le traitent abominablement sont compensés par la qualité de l'enseignement qu'il reçoit.

— Hein ? Fit Morrigan en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

— Il veut dire que ça vaut la peine de supporter des crétins pour apprendre des trucs intéressants, traduisit Charla.

— Tu parles parfois d'une drôle de façon, Dav… Myrdhin, se plaignit Morrigan.

— Mon père était pire au même âge, dit le garçon avec un sourire.

En quittant la pièce, Myrdhin réalisa qu'il était heureux de partager cette caractéristique avec son père. Il l'adorait mais ne se sentait pas toujours très proche de lui. De plus, Ramsès était souvent sombre ces derniers temps, avec un regard inquiet quand il regardait ses enfants. Myrdhin avait tout d'abord craint de décevoir son père en étant davantage attiré par la médecine que par l'archéologie, mais depuis peu, il avait réalisé que Ramsès se préoccupait en réalité du futur. Du leur, et de celui du monde en général. Son père était souvent particulièrement préoccupé en lisant les rubriques internationales du Times. C'est pour tenter d'en comprendre la cause que Myrdhin s'était lui-aussi mis à lire le journal. Au début, il avait trouvé l'exercice assez rébarbatif mais il s'était accroché.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, tous les pays avaient des problèmes économiques et sociaux qui se ressemblaient étrangement. La tension semblait gronder partout. Grand-papa prétendait que les journalistes ne faisaient que mentir, mais les journaux parlaient de coup d'état, de la montée du nationalisme, de l'impérialisme des colonisateurs. Et Myrdhin adoraient ces mots compliqués, leur sonorité, leur puissance d'évocation.

Bien entendu, il avait souvent entendu ses parents et ses grands-parents évoquer le nationalisme en Égypte – et savait que l'oncle David s'était autrefois engagé dans le mouvement, ce qui avait causé une inquiétude aux autorités britanniques – mais il trouvait étrange que d'autres peuples ressentent ce même sentiment, se sentent différent sans qu'il s'agisse de la couleur de leur peau. Un désaccord de religion provoquait les mêmes dégâts. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ces combats sanglants en Irlande – si près de l'Angleterre, après tout.

Kevin O'Connell, le blessé que ses grands-parents venaient de ramener, était Irlandais. Et journaliste. Il devait bien connaître le problème. Myrdhin se demandait s'il souffrait qu'une telle guerre civile déchire ainsi son pays d'origine. Près de 4 000 Irlandais étaient morts au combat durant ces dernières années, et les journaux annonçaient que 12 000 républicains restaient encore internés dans les geôles britanniques. Heureusement, l'Irlande du Nord avait été épargnée par le conflit, évitant ainsi un bilan encore plus lourd, non plus seulement entre anciens frères d'armes mais entre deux communautés ayant un ancien contentieux. Le coût de la guerre était aussi infiniment effrayant : Les destructions ayant coûté 30 millions de livres à l'état libre qui sortait de la guerre endetté à hauteur de 4 millions de livres. Des chiffres que l'enfant n'arrivait pas trop à concevoir…

Myrdhin était arrivé à sa destination. Il hésita un moment. Peut-être devrait-il d'abord parler à sa mère ? Mais elle soignait Mr O'Connell. Et son père n'était pas encore revenu du village. Il carra les épaules et frappa à la porte.

— Puis-je vous parler un moment, Grand-maman ? Demanda-t-il quand il entra dans la pièce.

Il était tard lorsque les garçons et Emerson rentrèrent du village, aussi décidai-je de repousser notre conseil de guerre après le dîner. Quant à Kevin O'Connell, il mangerait dans sa chambre. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à l'avoir dans les jambes au cours de la soirée. J'avais été le voir avant de descendre. Et il m'avait confirmé un ou deux points qui ne manquaient pas d'intérêt. J'étais bien certaine qu'il repartirait dès que sa jambe le lui permettrait, aussi devions-nous soutirer ses informations le plus rapidement possible. Je m'étonnais un peu qu'Emerson soit parti au village sans même le voir. Mais je savais pourquoi. Le cher homme ne pensait plus qu'à Sennia. Son intérêt envers Carter et le trafic des fausses antiquités passaient bien après son souci pour notre pupille. Il était plus qu'étrange que ces deux affaires se rejoignent en quelque sorte.

Le dîner se passa sans entrain. Nous n'avions pas très faim, et chacun était pressé d'en finir. Le seul point intéressant fut une discussion au sujet de l'herboristerie. Elle commença par hasard, lorsque Lia évoqua un ouvrage sur le jardinage qu'elle comptait acheter pour l'anniversaire de son père.

— J'avais de magnifiques fleurs dans mon jardin à Louxor, dis-je sans réfléchir. J'espère que Selim n'a pas tout laissé flétrir.

— Quelle importance ? Marmonna Emerson.

— Les fleurs repoussent vite en Égypte, tante Amelia, me dit gentiment David. Après tout, le sol est fertile, et le climat ensoleillé la plupart de l'année.

— Trop parfois, dis-je. Et un jardin a besoin d'eau.

— Certaines fleurs existent en Égypte depuis l'Antiquité, intervint Ramsès les yeux fixés sur son père.

Son intervention eut du bon parce que le mot « antiquité » suffit souvent à ranimer l'attention d'Emerson. Il mordit aussitôt à l'appât :

— C'est exact, dit-il en regardant Lia d'un air approbateur, comme s'il pouvait grâce à elle pérorer un peu sur son sujet favori. Les monuments pharaoniques sont souvent décorés de motifs de fleurs qui attestent de l'intérêt des anciens Egyptiens à leur sujet. La fleur du Lotus représentait l'emblème de l'armée pour les pharaons.

— Le lotus est utilisé en médecine comme antispasmodique et il sert aussi à calmer les inflammations, dit Nefret. Mais c'est une plante qui se fane vite et ne peut être transportée une fois cueillie.

— Dans les légendes égyptiennes, le lotus signifiait l'enfance pure, dit Ramsès.

— Les pharaons avaient nommé le lotus « le beau » ou le « nénuphar » car il représente la fleur parfaite, ajouta Emerson. Il se développe surtout dans les lacs stagnants, comme les marécages du Fayoum. Mais la vraie plante égyptienne, c'est le papyrus : Une plante longue et ombellifère qui pousse dans les marécages du Delta. Ses fleurs ressemblent au disque solaire. Le papyrus était utilisé dans la fabrication du papier. Les bouquets de fleurs de papyrus étaient offerts dans les temples comme offrande au dieu. Cette plante se trouve toujours à Bahr el Ghazal au sud du Nil.

— Ma fleur préférée est la _baladi_, la rose, dis-je rêveusement. J'en avais de magnifiques, d'un rouge très sombre…

— Bon, le dîner est terminé, Peabody, rugit soudain Emerson. Je veux retrouver Sennia le plus vite possible.

Nous nous regroupâmes au salon où Emerson parla le premier, rapportant sa conversation avec Stephen Briggs. Le garçon affirmait avoir bel et bien entendu une voiture près de notre parc la nuit où Sennia avait disparu. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas en préciser ni la marque ni aucune caractéristique.

Ramsès intervint ensuite pour raconter ce qu'il avait appris du vieux Mallory. Je me souvenais vaguement de lui. Il avait été valet chez nous les premières années de notre installation à Amarna. Nous louions encore la demeure à l'époque, n'ayant décidé de l'acheter que quelques mois plus tard.

— Bien, dis-je. Donc il semble que la querelle de Robbie et Stephen ait été connue de tout le village. Nous aurions effectivement dû les interroger plus tôt. D'après David John, tous les domestiques sont également au courant. Ils ne nous l'ont pas dit parce que nous ne le leur avons pas demandé. Personne n'a jamais cru que Stephen avait assommé Robbie. Mais si quelqu'un rôdait dans le parc pour entrer en contact avec Sennia, il a pu tomber par hasard sur Robbie et s'en débarrasser.

— Bon sang, explosa Emerson. Il y avait déjà Jerry Morcook à rôder dans le parc, comme vous dites. J'ignorais que nos jardins la nuit étaient plus fréquentés que le khan el-Khalili. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore trouvé le moment d'exprimer à Evans quelques vérités premières…

— Nous reviendrons plus tard sur la fréquentation de nos jardins, Emerson. Nous avons d'autres priorités. Il y a différents problèmes en cours. Malgré l'agression de Robbie – que je compte bien élucider – la querelle entre nos deux villageois est accessoire. Les morts liés à la malédiction ne nous concernent que de loin. Et le rôle des hommes de Sethos reste une inconnue dans notre équation. Á mon avis, notre affaire concerne d'une part les scarabées et le trafic des fausses antiquités, et de l'autre les poupées et la disparition de Sennia… Tout semble assez compliqué mais je pense que plusieurs points sont liés.

— Même si ce n'était pas compliqué au début, Peabody, je suis sûr que vous allez vous arranger pour tout embrouiller.

— Très amusant, Emerson. J'ai néanmoins découvert comment Sennia avait été attirée dehors pour un rendez-vous à la pyramide.

Bien entendu, cette affirmation m'obtint l'attention de tous. J'aime bien ces petits coups de théâtre et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, je l'aurais davantage savouré.

— Voyez-vous, continuai-je, il est souvent important de poser des questions précises. Quand j'ai interrogé Rose pour savoir si Sennia avait vu quelqu'un le soir de sa disparition, elle m'a d'abord répondu : "Personne", mais quand je lui ai demandé si les enfants étaient ou non passés lui dire bonsoir, elle m'a confirmé qu'ils étaient venus tous les trois.

— Et à quoi cela nous mène-t-il, Peabody ? Demanda Emerson en se levant d'un bond, soudain impatient.

— Au fait que la façon dont les questions sont posées influent sur les réponses que l'on obtient, dis-je un peu sèchement. Les enfants ne sont pas "Personne".

— Bon sang, supposez-vous que ces petits…

— Je suis désolé, professeur, dit David d'une voix blanche, mais c'est Evvie qui a apporté le message qui a poussé Sennia à sortir.

— Comment ?

— Oui, dis-je, mais elle n'a bien entendu pas compris ce qu'elle faisait. Voyez-vous, je m'en veux beaucoup. J'avais remarqué depuis plusieurs semaines que Sennia semblait troublée. J'avais d'abord pensé à une simple amourette de jeune fille. J'aurais dû être plus attentive. Comme Ramsès me l'a souvent répété, à seize ans, une Égyptienne est quasiment une femme adulte.

— Je refuse de considérer que Sennia puisse avoir une aventure…

— Oh, rassurez-vous mon cher Emerson, sa disparition n'a rien à voir avec une inclinaison romantique. Non, c'est bien pire. Voyez-vous, Sennia était troublée parce qu'elle était à la recherche de ses origines. En vérité, elle était animée d'une volonté farouche de découvrir la vérité. Je l'avais plus ou moins compris lorsque j'ai jugé, il y a quelques semaines, qu'il me fallait lui révéler certains faits, sans que pour autant lui livrer l'histoire complète.

— Je l'espère bien.

— C'était nécessaire d'être sincère, Père, intervint Nefret, parce que Sennia cherchait des réponses. Être adopté, c'est se trouver confronté à deux systèmes familiaux : Un héritage génétique et culturel, et une famille adoptive avec son propre bagage de valeurs et de culture. C'est ce qu'on appelle le phénomène de double identité. Á l'heure du bilan, Sennia a eu besoin de trouver des points de repère dans son environnement. Et notre attitude doit en tenir compte. Elle doit avoir accès aux informations concernant sa famille d'origine. C'est une façon pour elle de se réapproprier son histoire personnelle, sans "trou" dans le passé. On appelle cela le processus de continuité.

— Je me refuse à croire à ces galimatias de psychologie primaire.

— Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Père, dit Nefret calmement. Je sais ce qu'elle vivait parce que je suis moi aussi passée par là. Autrefois.

Emerson en resta sans voix.

— C'est bien normal, dis-je. Après tout, Nefret a aussi été adoptée par nous, tout comme Sennia. Ou comme David, en quelque sorte.

— Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème d'identité car je savais exactement quelle était ma famille et ce qui leur était arrivé, dit David au milieu du silence inaccoutumé qui s'était installé. J'ai eu parfois des difficultés à assimiler ces deux cultures si différentes, ou à subir quelques ostracismes, mais je connaissais mes origines.

— Oui, dis-je. Un enfant se réfère habituellement à son système familial pour trouver des réponses à cette question fondamentale que tout être se pose un jour ou l'autre : "Qui suis-je ?"

— Vu qu'elle avait commencé sa quête, le non-dit aurait bien davantage troublé Sennia que quelques réalités, même incomplètes, affirma Nefret.

— Bon, grommela Emerson. Admettons.

— Elle a posé une question essentielle en voulant savoir pourquoi elle me ressemblait tant – ou à Ramsès. J'ai cru qu'apprendre que son père était mon neveu décédé couperait court à toute autre demande et la rassurerait sur le fait qu'elle faisait bien partie de notre famille, par le sang aussi bien que par la loi.

— Être à moitié Égyptienne n'aurait pas dû lui poser de problème, s'écria Emerson en se frottant le menton. Surtout dans cette famille où il y a tant d'autres cas identiques.

— Je pense qu'elle a compris qu'il y avait un mystère au sujet de son père, suggéra Nefret. Après tout, nous ne parlons jamais de Percy.

— Et elle a trouvé cet horrible petit livre que Percy avait écrit autrefois…

— Comment ? Rugit Emerson. Où a-t-elle pu trouver ce torchon ? Je croyais avoir brûlés tous les exemplaires que nous avions.

— J'admets en avoir conservé un dans une armoire de ma chambre, dis-je un peu mortifiée. Mais j'ai vérifié, il s'y trouve toujours.

— J'en avais gardé un aussi, avoua Nefret. David John l'a trouvé. Il l'a lu et l'a ensuite donné à Sennia pendant sa convalescence.

— Je sais, dis-je en hochant la tête. Il est venu m'en parler ce soir avant le dîner. Il se sentait rongé par la culpabilité, le pauvre petit. Évidemment, Sennia a reconnu le nom de son père. Mais elle a été déçue par le contenu du livre qu'elle a bien entendu trouvé stupide et impérialiste Elle a eu du mal à faire correspondre ces écrits avec la noble image qu'elle s'était faite de son père.

— Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait rien lui dire, grommela Emerson. Même mort, ce foutu Percy s'arrange encore pour nous pourrir la vie.

— En fait, dis-je d'un ton contraint, avant même d'avoir trouvé ce livre, Sennia avait déjà mené une enquête assez approfondie compte tenu de ses limitations. Elle a parlé avec Rose. Qui lui a raconté en détail cet été où James nous avait laissés ses enfants en prétextant une maladie de ma belle-sœur – Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Cette femme était si incolore que je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir…

— Elizabeth, répondit Ramsès.

— Merci, Ramsès, dis-je. Donc disais-je, Rose – qui ignorait tout de la réelle parenté de Sennia – a évoqué devant elle l'existence de sa tante et de sa grand-mère.

— Mon dieu. Pourquoi Sennia ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ?

— Parce qu'elle s'est aussitôt demandé pourquoi nous ne lui avions jamais parlé de ces parentes. Et elle a compris que nous lui cachions quelque chose, bien entendu. Aussi, quand elle a cru trouver un moyen de savoir la vérité, elle n'a pas hésité à répondre à cet appel.

J'indiquai alors à Emerson le subterfuge qu'une mystérieuse inconnue avait utilisé pour capter l'attention d'abord d'Evvie, et ensuite de Sennia. J'en avais rapidement parlé à David et Ramsès avant le dîner, et vu l'expression qu'arboraient leurs épouses, elles avaient été mises au courant. Avant qu'Emerson ne le réalise et se plaigne d'être le dernier au courant, je repris les raisons qui me faisaient croire que cette femme ne pouvait être que ma nièce Violet.

Comme je m'y attendais, il y eut un beau tollé de contestations.

— Vous sautez aux conclusions hâtives, grogna Emerson. Si vous vous trompez, les conséquences pour Sennia…

— Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que risque Sennia, dis-je d'un ton sec. Á dire vrai, je ne crains pas tant pour sa vie que pour son équilibre mental.

— Je vous comprends, Mère, dit Nefret, très inquiète. Si elle est amenée à faire des découvertes, le tout est de savoir par quel truchement parce que les conditions de ces révélations généreront un traumatisme certain.

— La partie la plus difficile à digérer ne sera pas son ascendance égyptienne qu'elle connait déjà— sauf si elle apprend la véritable profession de sa mère…

— Non, contra Nefret je ne crois pas. Elle m'a souvent entendue parler de ces femmes que je recevais à la clinique au Caire. Elle sait qu'une prostituée n'est le plus souvent qu'une victime. Elle saura faire preuve de compréhension.

— Je l'espère, dis-je. Mais comment accepter d'être la fille d'un traître xénophobe qui n'a cessé de causer du tort non seulement à Ramsès, mais aussi à toute notre famille ?

— Vous vous contredites, Peabody, grommela Emerson. Si Sennia est bel et bien avec cette satanée Violet, celle-ci ne lui présentera jamais Percy sous cette lumière. Tout au contraire, il ressortira comme le héros calomnié. Qui sait même si elle ne prétendra pas que nous avons provoqué sa mort ?

C'était le cas, mais je ne crus pas nécessaire de le rappeler.

— Mais Sennia nous connait, dit Nefret. Jamais elle ne croira…

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net en regardant son mari d'un air coupable, il y eut un silence gêné. Nous savions tous les mensonges qu'elle-même avait si vite acceptés autrefois quand Percy avait joué sur ses sentiments violents envers Ramsès, sur son intransigeance de jeune fille amoureuse…

— Le problème, intervins-je avec tact, c'est qu'il existe encore des personnes ayant connu Percy. Un jour ou l'autre, Sennia peut tomber sur une version plus ou moins faussée de cette histoire sordide. Mais ceci n'est pas un souci immédiat. Nous aviserons en fonction de ce qu'elle apprendra le jour venu. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait honte du comportement de son père ni de "l'activité" que pratiquait sa mère. Elle ne doit pas se sentir déstabilisée...

— Sennia a été enlevée, dit Lia qui parlait pour la première fois. Pourquoi ne pas porter plainte auprès de la police ?

— C'est difficile, dis-je. Si la coupable est bien Violet, c'est après tout la tante de Sennia et une enquête pourrait faire ressortir de bien tristes secrets.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que votre nièce revendique une parenté avec une Égyptienne, dit Emerson en secouant la tête. Quelle déchéance pour ce genre de personne ! Mais un enlèvement reflète une certaine lâcheté qui lui correspond certainement.

— C'était une enfant veule et assez peu intelligente, j'ai grand peur qu'elle ne soit devenue une adulte aigrie, rancunière, dépourvue de toute ouverture intellectuelle.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question la plus essentielle pour étayer ce qui n'est encore qu'une théorie, Mère, dit Ramsès. Comment Violet aurait-elle appris l'existence de Sennia ?

C'était la question que j'attendais et j'avais fort heureusement une réponse parfaitement adaptée.

— Par hasard. Voyez-vous, Violet est mariée maintenant. Et bien que son mari soit un être vil à la conscience souple et aux opinions colonialistes, il vient d'être anobli. Il a même acheté un château près de Newbury.

— Non ? S'écria Emerson en comprenant soudain.

— Si, dis-je. Violet est lady Portmanteau.

— Elle a épousé ce vieillard sénile ?

— Voulez-vous dire que c'est la mère de Suzanne ? Demanda Nefret les yeux écarquillés.

— Voyons, Mère…

— Non, d'après Mr Blair…c'est le valet de Mr Wheele qui vit aussi à Newbury, et c'est avec lui que nous avons été récupérer Kevin à Mansay Manor chez les Portmanteau – Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, d'après Mr Blair, donc, sir William a été marié deux fois. Lorsque la mère de Suzanne est décédée, il a rencontré Violet parce qu'il travaillait alors avec James. C'était avant qu'il soit anobli. De fait, le couple vit plus ou moins séparément. Mais imaginez ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux ans quand sir William est revenu d'Égypte et a évoqué devant sa femme qu'il nous avait rencontrés…

— Il aurait pu aussi lui parler de Sennia, bien entendu, dit Emerson, mais comment Violet aurait-elle deviné le lien avec Percy ?

— Sir William était persuadé que Sennia était ma propre fille, grommela Ramsès. Il a été assez odieux pour faire des allusions à ce sujet.

— Dites-moi, Peabody, s'écria soudain Emerson d'un ton menaçant. Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant de cette histoire de Violet et de ce vieux fou de Portmanteau ?

— C'est Kevin qui me l'a appris juste avant le dîner, dis-je aimablement. C'était une preuve intéressante, mais j'avais déjà déterminé que Violet était la personne qui se trouvait derrière l'enlèvement de Sennia et l'envoi des poupées.

— Á quoi servait donc ces foutues poupées, nom de…

— Emerson ! Á mon avis, elles ne représentaient qu'une menace imprécise. Violet me les a adressées avant de fixer son attention sur Sennia. C'est pour cela que les expéditions ont été assez rapidement interrompues.

— Je pense à une chose, Mère, dit Ramsès. Vous dites que Sennia avait le livre de Percy, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans sa chambre.

— Moi non plus, dis-je l'air sombre. Elle l'a emmené avec elle. Si Violet ne savait pas à l'avance que Sennia était la fille de Percy, elle l'a appris à présent.

— Peabody, s'écria soudain Emerson fort agité, cette enveloppe dont vous nous avez parlé, celle où était écrit : "Si vous voulez en savoir davantage sur votre famille…"

— Oui ?

— Sennia l'a bien entendu prise comme une proposition de découvrir quelque chose sur son père. Mais si c'était au contraire de notre famille dont l'auteur parlait ?

— Bien vu, Emerson, dis-je aussitôt, emballée par cette nouvelle hypothèse. Violet ne pensait peut-être qu'à raconter à Sennia du mal de nous, mais elle a changé de tactique en découvrant sa relation avec Percy.

— Tout ceci nous montre une Violet bien intrigante et manipulatrice, dit Ramsès, et capable aussi de modifier rapidement ses plans. Cela correspond peu aux souvenirs que j'ai gardés d'elle.

— Parfaitement, Peabody. Ne laissez pas votre imagination…

— Encore une dernière chose, coupai-je. Je pense savoir où est détenue Sennia.

— Comment ? Hurla Emerson. Et vous nous faites perdre notre temps au lieu…

— Violet est actuellement à Carrington Hall.

Le nom tomba dans un silence sidéré.

Nous avions connu de longues années de différends avec nos nobles voisins. Dès notre installation dans le Kent, peu après la naissance de Ramsès, lady Harold Carrington s'était appliquée à nous snober, et durant les premiers temps, nous en avions très peu souffert – Emerson ne se rendant jamais compte qu'on le snobe. Néanmoins, au bout de cinq ans, alors qu'Emerson s'ennuyait en Angleterre, j'avais invité la noble matrone à prendre le thé à Amarna House parce qu'Emerson souhaitait faire des fouilles sur un tumulus situé sur les terres de son époux, sir Harold. Malheureusement, le noblaillon était fâché contre nous parce qu'Emerson l'avait un jour jeté à bas de son cheval pour protester contre ses méthodes de chasse à courre. Il va sans dire que ma branche d'olivier n'avait pas suffit à réparer l'affront public. Et l'intervention de Ramsès posant sur la robe de la dame un vieux débris malodorant qu'il venait de déterrer d'un tas de compost n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Bref, depuis lors nos relations avec nos voisins avaient été inexistantes. Sir Harold était mort, et son imposante épouse l'avait précédé dans la tombe. C'était leur fils qui vivait actuellement à Carrington Hall. Il était marié à une Américaine, me semblait-t-il, et venait assez rarement dans le Kent.

Mais, ainsi que je l'expliquais à mon auditoire attentif, sir Edgar Carrington séjournait actuellement chez lui ainsi que divers invités. Dont les Portmanteau, sir William et lady Violet. Et aussi Malcolm Page Henley de Montague, le vieil escroc qui avait tenté de voler le trésor de Toutankhamon. Cette réunion de nos anciens ennemis ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Et le trafic des faux en provenance de la tombe égyptienne revenait soudain au premier plan.

C'est du moins ainsi que je concluais mon petit discours.

— Qu'avez-vous tiré d'autre d'O'Connell ? Demanda Emerson d'une voix étonnamment calme et mesurée.

— Juste qu'il est allé à Highclere pour rencontrer lady Evelyn et sa mère. Howard serait malade, et Kevin ne croit pas en Amérique. Et il dit aussi qu'il y a un problème avec les trop nombreux secrétaires de Carter.

— Comment cela ?

— Selon lui, le suicide de Richard Bathell n'est pas très clair, et Alasdair Asquith est trop fuyant. Pourquoi Howard a-t-il donné un rendez-vous à Highclere à son secrétaire ? Et puis il y a aussi tous ces autres secrétaires en Amérique, même si Sethos a certainement un rôle là-dedans.

— O'Connell nous a déjà raconté cela la nuit de son évasion, dit Emerson. Décidément, nous sommes rentrés trop vite. Il y avait manifestement un monde fou à Newbury si Carter devait y retrouver Asquith qui lui-même rencontrait en secret à Mansay Castel aussi bien Portmanteau que Montague. De quoi s'y perdre complètement.

— Oui, dis-je. Et maintenant voilà tout ce joli petit monde réuni à Carrington Hall.

— Sauf Carter, grommela Emerson.

— Selon le médecin qui a soigné Kevin, il y avait un malade à Highclere, dis-je. Et d'après je-ne-sais-plus-qui, Howard n'était pas en forme lorsqu'il l'a vu. Croyez-vous que…

— Peabody, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas entendre d'autres théories pour ce soir. Occupons-nous d'abord de Sennia. Je veux me rendre à Carrington Hall cette nuit-même.

— David et moi irons avec vous, Père.

— Moi aussi, dis-je.

Je récoltai un tollé de protestations contre cette idée pourtant parfaitement sensée.

Et je dus céder lorsqu'Emerson m'affirma qu'il ne partirait tranquille que si je restais à garder la maison. L'argument me parut valable. Mais il s'agissait probablement d'une remarque spirituelle de mon époux. J'ai appris très vite que faire semblant d'apprécier l'humour (présumé) de son conjoint est une qualité requise pour faire durer un mariage. Vu le nombre d'années que perdure le mien, j'estime avoir dûment appliqué cette règle.

Je fus outrée la nuit-même de constater qu'Emerson avait chargé Evans de veiller sur moi.

Avant de quitter le salon, je pris cependant Ramsès à part et lui indiquai ce que Mr Smith nous avait appris concernant Esin Sahin. Il fut étonné – et je crois aussi soulagé – de la savoir mariée à un Européen depuis plusieurs années. Avec un sourire, il m'embrassa sur la joue, un geste rare que j'appréciais à sa juste valeur.

Ni Emerson ni moi n'avions évoqué la visite inattendue de Mr Smith au cours de la réunion de ce soir, mais je jugeai que cela pouvais attendre.

**Lettre collection M**

_Chère Amelia_

_Seth a reçu une lettre de Nefret et plusieurs de son frère. Il leur a répondu directement aussi je pense que vous recevrez ses courriers en même temps que le mien. _

_Je vous avais parlé d'un membre du Congrès qui souhaitait me rencontrer. L'entrevue a été décevante. Il semble difficile de faire avancer les choses. Mais je n'ai pas baissé les bras. _

_Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a eu une première exécution capitale en Amérique en février dernier. Quelle horreur ! J'envisage d'écrire quelques articles contre la peine de mort. Imaginez-vous une telle barbarie dans un pays qui prône la liberté des idées et des peuples ?_

_Nous avons quitté New-York et visitons divers états d'Amérique, tous plus magnifiques et immenses les uns que les autres. _

_Nous venons ainsi de passer quelques jours à Greenwich, dans le Connecticut, chez de riches industriels. Selon Seth, Prescott Bush a construit sa fortune dans la banque et la finance. Lui et sa femme, Dorothy, viennent d'avoir un adorable bébé tout rose et joufflu qu'ils ont appelé George Herbert Walker. _

_Quant au père, sa connaissance du monde des affaires est étonnante et ses amitiés de Yale le font siéger à de nombreux conseils d'administration de grands groupes financiers et industriels. Seth pensait signer un contrat avec lui mais finalement cela ne se fera pas._

_Thomas me pose des questions sur vous, ou la famille de Walter. C'est un enfant extrêmement mûr et autonome pour son âge…_

_Ma très chère Amelia,_

_J'ai accepté l'offre de Nefret concernant le Château. Je suis heureux de penser que cette demeure qui m'est si chère restera entre des mains amies et accomplira sa part dans une tâche utile concernant l'égyptologie qui m'a tant offert. D'après ce que m'a dit Selim, il sera le responsable local de la Fondation. Il en est enchanté, mais cela m'inquiète un peu vis-à-vis de vous. Ne comptez-vous pas revenir en Égypte ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire._

_Katherine et moi avons trouvé un nouvel établissement possible près de Southampton, dans le Hampshire. La situation me plaît : Ce n'est pas trop loin ni de Londres, ni du Kent (pour venir vous voir), ni du pays de Galles où vit la fille de Kat. Anna est mariée depuis plusieurs années à un vétérinaire et cela fera plaisir à Kat de la revoir. Moi aussi bien sûr, même si j'ai toujours été plus proche de Bertie. Nous avons perdu notre chatte récemment. Peut-être achèterai-je un chien en Angleterre…_

_Southampton est une ville assez importante et sa vocation de port d'escale de navires passagers plaît à mon âme vagabonde. D'après le notaire qui nous a présenté l'affaire, le port assure presque la moitié du trafic à partir de l'Angleterre. C'est de là que le Titanic a appareillé pour son premier et dernier voyage. _

_Nous avons pris nos billets et ramènerons Thomas avec nous. Nous irons dès notre arrivée voir le château de Southampton, puis passerons sans doute vous rendre visite. J'ai des papiers à faire signer à Nefret. Et des nouvelles à échanger avec vous tous._

_Au sujet de l'enquête dont vous m'aviez chargé, il y a peu de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois. Aucune pièce se réclamant de Toutankhamon n'est apparue en Égypte. _

_Quant à la tombe elle-même, elle est fermée depuis février, les travaux ayant été arrêtés après la célèbre querelle. Les autorités égyptiennes entendent toujours garder le trésor et exercer un contrôle absolu sur les visites. L'un de mes contacts au gouvernement m'affirme qu'ils rappelleront Carter d'ici la fin de l'année._

_Curieusement, personne ne semble savoir où se trouve Carter. Certains le disent en Angleterre. D'autres prétendent l'avoir rencontré en Amérique, au Canada, en Angleterre et en Espagne où il donnerait des conférences. _

_Les différents sarcophages et la momie ne seront pas ouverts avant l'an prochain au plus tôt. _

_Et je n'y serai pas…_

J'aime les aphorismes. J'en use souvent. Á mon avis, ils permettent de précipiter sa pensée dans le bain coloré de la formule sans perdre du temps à développer ses idées. Lorsqu'un aphorisme est réussi, il exprime une émotion ou une réflexion en la réduisant à la plus simple expression. Lorsqu'un aphorisme est réussi, les mots qui le composent continueront à livrer leur sens longtemps après qu'on les ait lus. Un peu comme des feuilles de thé qui s'ouvrent et exhalent leurs arômes après qu'on les ait plongés dans l'eau bouillante. La métaphore me plaisait.

Au cours de ma vie, j'ai collectionné les aphorismes comme un entomologiste ses papillons. Devant un paysage, après une rencontre ou un événement, j'ai piégé ma pensée du moment pour l'épingler ensuite dans mon journal. Á la relecture, ces quelques mots suffisent parfois à réactiver ma mémoire.

Ce soir, je contemple mes journaux en pensant à mon projet de les faire éditer.

Ce soir plus que jamais j'aurais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Pourquoi ai-je laissé Emerson me convaincre de rester ? Ramèneront-ils Sennia ? Quelle est l'épreuve qui attend le Petit Oiseau ? Pourquoi les enfants doivent-ils souffrir pour grandir ?

Un aphorisme permet de gagner du temps en économisant de l'espace.

Ce soir, aucun aphorisme ne me venait à l'esprit…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**Les vagues hurlantes déferlaient en masse sur le pont incliné. Dans la nuit sans lune, les gémissements des blessés semblaient être les cris des damnés aux portes de l'enfer. La jeune fille en robe blanche errait comme une âme en peine cherchant désespérément à retrouver…**_

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur promenade, Myrdhin, Ashara et Morrigan étaient restés silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Le garçon avait empêché sa sœur d'accabler leur cousine de reproches. Morrigan était déjà effondrée des conséquences de ce qu'elle avait fait – ou peut-être de la punition qui l'attendait. La petite fille était certes un peu écervelée, mais pas méchante. Elle n'avait simplement pas compris la portée de ses actes.

Et ceci malheureusement le ramenait à son propre cas. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Cela devenait insupportable. Il avait même du mal à écrire la suite de son roman gothique alors que cette occupation lui vidait d'ordinaire l'esprit.

En sortant ce soir, il avait été presque résigné, persuadé que sa grand-mère devinerait que quelque chose le tourmentait mais elle s'était concentrée sur Morrigan. Elle avait une fois ou deux posé avec expectative ses yeux gris sur lui, mais elle n'avait pas fait de remarque.

En fait, décida Myrdhin, même s'il était certain que ses aveux allaient le laisser consigné dans sa chambre jusqu'à sa majorité, la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait était déjà la pire des punitions.

Il se leva, soudain déterminé.

— Je vais voir Grand-maman, dit-il aux deux filles.

Morrigan ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, tandis que Charla lui adressait un sourire secret.

Le petit garçon réalisa soudain que sa sœur savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, et qu'elle lui indiquait ainsi être de son côté, quoi qu'il arrive. Une chaleur inaccoutumée lui envahit la poitrine.

— N'aie pas peur, Morrigan, dit-il impulsivement à sa cousine. Ils comprendront bien que tu n'as pas voulu causer de tort à Esméralda.

— Tu crois ? Demanda la petite fille. Et Doll… Merlin ? Que pensera-t-il de moi ?

— Les frères et sœurs se tiennent les coudes, affirma Myrdhin. Merlin sera simplement déçu de ne pas avoir été là pour partager cette épreuve avec nous.

— Merlin me manque, dit Morrigan les yeux baissés. John et Myriam sont trop petits et d'ailleurs, ils jouent toujours ensemble. Merlin, c'était différent… et maintenant, il est parti. Il n'aime pas l'école où il est Les autres ne sont pas très gentils avec lui. Je le sais. J'ai entendu Papa et maman en parler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Grand-père a tenu à l'envoyer là-bas.

— Merlin est très intelligent, dit Myrdhin. Je présume que les inconvénients d'avoir à endurer des condisciples qui le traitent abominablement sont compensés par la qualité de l'enseignement qu'il reçoit.

— Hein ? Fit Morrigan en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

— Il veut dire que ça vaut la peine de supporter des crétins pour apprendre des trucs intéressants, traduisit Charla.

— Tu parles parfois d'une drôle de façon, Dav… Myrdhin, se plaignit Morrigan.

— Mon père était pire au même âge, dit le garçon avec un sourire.

En quittant la pièce, Myrdhin réalisa qu'il était heureux de partager cette caractéristique avec son père. Il l'adorait mais ne se sentait pas toujours très proche de lui. De plus, Ramsès était souvent sombre ces derniers temps, avec un regard inquiet quand il regardait ses enfants. Myrdhin avait tout d'abord craint de décevoir son père en étant davantage attiré par la médecine que par l'archéologie, mais depuis peu, il avait réalisé que Ramsès se préoccupait en réalité du futur. Du leur, et de celui du monde en général. Son père était souvent particulièrement préoccupé en lisant les rubriques internationales du Times. C'est pour tenter d'en comprendre la cause que Myrdhin s'était lui-aussi mis à lire le journal. Au début, il avait trouvé l'exercice assez rébarbatif mais il s'était accroché.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, tous les pays avaient des problèmes économiques et sociaux qui se ressemblaient étrangement. La tension semblait gronder partout. Grand-papa prétendait que les journalistes ne faisaient que mentir, mais les journaux parlaient de coup d'état, de la montée du nationalisme, de l'impérialisme des colonisateurs. Et Myrdhin adoraient ces mots compliqués, leur sonorité, leur puissance d'évocation.

Bien entendu, il avait souvent entendu ses parents et ses grands-parents évoquer le nationalisme en Égypte – et savait que l'oncle David s'était autrefois engagé dans le mouvement, ce qui avait causé une inquiétude aux autorités britanniques – mais il trouvait étrange que d'autres peuples ressentent ce même sentiment, se sentent différent sans qu'il s'agisse de la couleur de leur peau. Un désaccord de religion provoquait les mêmes dégâts. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ces combats sanglants en Irlande – si près de l'Angleterre, après tout.

Kevin O'Connell, le blessé que ses grands-parents venaient de ramener, était Irlandais. Et journaliste. Il devait bien connaître le problème. Myrdhin se demandait s'il souffrait qu'une telle guerre civile déchire ainsi son pays d'origine. Près de 4 000 Irlandais étaient morts au combat durant ces dernières années, et les journaux annonçaient que 12 000 républicains restaient encore internés dans les geôles britanniques. Heureusement, l'Irlande du Nord avait été épargnée par le conflit, évitant ainsi un bilan encore plus lourd, non plus seulement entre anciens frères d'armes mais entre deux communautés ayant un ancien contentieux. Le coût de la guerre était aussi infiniment effrayant : Les destructions ayant coûté 30 millions de livres à l'état libre qui sortait de la guerre endetté à hauteur de 4 millions de livres. Des chiffres que l'enfant n'arrivait pas trop à concevoir…

Myrdhin était arrivé à sa destination. Il hésita un moment. Peut-être devrait-il d'abord parler à sa mère ? Mais elle soignait Mr O'Connell. Et son père n'était pas encore revenu du village. Il carra les épaules et frappa à la porte.

— Puis-je vous parler un moment, Grand-maman ? Demanda-t-il quand il entra dans la pièce.

Il était tard lorsque les garçons et Emerson rentrèrent du village, aussi décidai-je de repousser notre conseil de guerre après le dîner. Quant à Kevin O'Connell, il mangerait dans sa chambre. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à l'avoir dans les jambes au cours de la soirée. J'avais été le voir avant de descendre. Et il m'avait confirmé un ou deux points qui ne manquaient pas d'intérêt. J'étais bien certaine qu'il repartirait dès que sa jambe le lui permettrait, aussi devions-nous soutirer ses informations le plus rapidement possible. Je m'étonnais un peu qu'Emerson soit parti au village sans même le voir. Mais je savais pourquoi. Le cher homme ne pensait plus qu'à Sennia. Son intérêt envers Carter et le trafic des fausses antiquités passaient bien après son souci pour notre pupille. Il était plus qu'étrange que ces deux affaires se rejoignent en quelque sorte.

Le dîner se passa sans entrain. Nous n'avions pas très faim, et chacun était pressé d'en finir. Le seul point intéressant fut une discussion au sujet de l'herboristerie. Elle commença par hasard, lorsque Lia évoqua un ouvrage sur le jardinage qu'elle comptait acheter pour l'anniversaire de son père.

— J'avais de magnifiques fleurs dans mon jardin à Louxor, dis-je sans réfléchir. J'espère que Selim n'a pas tout laissé flétrir.

— Quelle importance ? Marmonna Emerson.

— Les fleurs repoussent vite en Égypte, tante Amelia, me dit gentiment David. Après tout, le sol est fertile, et le climat ensoleillé la plupart de l'année.

— Trop parfois, dis-je. Et un jardin a besoin d'eau.

— Certaines fleurs existent en Égypte depuis l'Antiquité, intervint Ramsès les yeux fixés sur son père.

Son intervention eut du bon parce que le mot « antiquité » suffit souvent à ranimer l'attention d'Emerson. Il mordit aussitôt à l'appât :

— C'est exact, dit-il en regardant Lia d'un air approbateur, comme s'il pouvait grâce à elle pérorer un peu sur son sujet favori. Les monuments pharaoniques sont souvent décorés de motifs de fleurs qui attestent de l'intérêt des anciens Egyptiens à leur sujet. La fleur du Lotus représentait l'emblème de l'armée pour les pharaons.

— Le lotus est utilisé en médecine comme antispasmodique et il sert aussi à calmer les inflammations, dit Nefret. Mais c'est une plante qui se fane vite et ne peut être transportée une fois cueillie.

— Dans les légendes égyptiennes, le lotus signifiait l'enfance pure, dit Ramsès.

— Les pharaons avaient nommé le lotus « le beau » ou le « nénuphar » car il représente la fleur parfaite, ajouta Emerson. Il se développe surtout dans les lacs stagnants, comme les marécages du Fayoum. Mais la vraie plante égyptienne, c'est le papyrus : Une plante longue et ombellifère qui pousse dans les marécages du Delta. Ses fleurs ressemblent au disque solaire. Le papyrus était utilisé dans la fabrication du papier. Les bouquets de fleurs de papyrus étaient offerts dans les temples comme offrande au dieu. Cette plante se trouve toujours à Bahr el Ghazal au sud du Nil.

— Ma fleur préférée est la _baladi_, la rose, dis-je rêveusement. J'en avais de magnifiques, d'un rouge très sombre…

— Bon, le dîner est terminé, Peabody, rugit soudain Emerson. Je veux retrouver Sennia le plus vite possible.

Nous nous regroupâmes au salon où Emerson parla le premier, rapportant sa conversation avec Stephen Briggs. Le garçon affirmait avoir bel et bien entendu une voiture près de notre parc la nuit où Sennia avait disparu. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas en préciser ni la marque ni aucune caractéristique.

Ramsès intervint ensuite pour raconter ce qu'il avait appris du vieux Mallory. Je me souvenais vaguement de lui. Il avait été valet chez nous les premières années de notre installation à Amarna. Nous louions encore la demeure à l'époque, n'ayant décidé de l'acheter que quelques mois plus tard.

— Bien, dis-je. Donc il semble que la querelle de Robbie et Stephen ait été connue de tout le village. Nous aurions effectivement dû les interroger plus tôt. D'après David John, tous les domestiques sont également au courant. Ils ne nous l'ont pas dit parce que nous ne le leur avons pas demandé. Personne n'a jamais cru que Stephen avait assommé Robbie. Mais si quelqu'un rôdait dans le parc pour entrer en contact avec Sennia, il a pu tomber par hasard sur Robbie et s'en débarrasser.

— Bon sang, explosa Emerson. Il y avait déjà Jerry Morcook à rôder dans le parc, comme vous dites. J'ignorais que nos jardins la nuit étaient plus fréquentés que le khan el-Khalili. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore trouvé le moment d'exprimer à Evans quelques vérités premières…

— Nous reviendrons plus tard sur la fréquentation de nos jardins, Emerson. Nous avons d'autres priorités. Il y a différents problèmes en cours. Malgré l'agression de Robbie – que je compte bien élucider – la querelle entre nos deux villageois est accessoire. Les morts liés à la malédiction ne nous concernent que de loin. Et le rôle des hommes de Sethos reste une inconnue dans notre équation. Á mon avis, notre affaire concerne d'une part les scarabées et le trafic des fausses antiquités, et de l'autre les poupées et la disparition de Sennia… Tout semble assez compliqué mais je pense que plusieurs points sont liés.

— Même si ce n'était pas compliqué au début, Peabody, je suis sûr que vous allez vous arranger pour tout embrouiller.

— Très amusant, Emerson. J'ai néanmoins découvert comment Sennia avait été attirée dehors pour un rendez-vous à la pyramide.

Bien entendu, cette affirmation m'obtint l'attention de tous. J'aime bien ces petits coups de théâtre et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, je l'aurais davantage savouré.

— Voyez-vous, continuai-je, il est souvent important de poser des questions précises. Quand j'ai interrogé Rose pour savoir si Sennia avait vu quelqu'un le soir de sa disparition, elle m'a d'abord répondu : "Personne", mais quand je lui ai demandé si les enfants étaient ou non passés lui dire bonsoir, elle m'a confirmé qu'ils étaient venus tous les trois.

— Et à quoi cela nous mène-t-il, Peabody ? Demanda Emerson en se levant d'un bond, soudain impatient.

— Au fait que la façon dont les questions sont posées influent sur les réponses que l'on obtient, dis-je un peu sèchement. Les enfants ne sont pas "Personne".

— Bon sang, supposez-vous que ces petits…

— Je suis désolé, professeur, dit David d'une voix blanche, mais c'est Evvie qui a apporté le message qui a poussé Sennia à sortir.

— Comment ?

— Oui, dis-je, mais elle n'a bien entendu pas compris ce qu'elle faisait. Voyez-vous, je m'en veux beaucoup. J'avais remarqué depuis plusieurs semaines que Sennia semblait troublée. J'avais d'abord pensé à une simple amourette de jeune fille. J'aurais dû être plus attentive. Comme Ramsès me l'a souvent répété, à seize ans, une Égyptienne est quasiment une femme adulte.

— Je refuse de considérer que Sennia puisse avoir une aventure…

— Oh, rassurez-vous mon cher Emerson, sa disparition n'a rien à voir avec une inclinaison romantique. Non, c'est bien pire. Voyez-vous, Sennia était troublée parce qu'elle était à la recherche de ses origines. En vérité, elle était animée d'une volonté farouche de découvrir la vérité. Je l'avais plus ou moins compris lorsque j'ai jugé, il y a quelques semaines, qu'il me fallait lui révéler certains faits, sans que pour autant lui livrer l'histoire complète.

— Je l'espère bien.

— C'était nécessaire d'être sincère, Père, intervint Nefret, parce que Sennia cherchait des réponses. Être adopté, c'est se trouver confronté à deux systèmes familiaux : Un héritage génétique et culturel, et une famille adoptive avec son propre bagage de valeurs et de culture. C'est ce qu'on appelle le phénomène de double identité. Á l'heure du bilan, Sennia a eu besoin de trouver des points de repère dans son environnement. Et notre attitude doit en tenir compte. Elle doit avoir accès aux informations concernant sa famille d'origine. C'est une façon pour elle de se réapproprier son histoire personnelle, sans "trou" dans le passé. On appelle cela le processus de continuité.

— Je me refuse à croire à ces galimatias de psychologie primaire.

— Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Père, dit Nefret calmement. Je sais ce qu'elle vivait parce que je suis moi aussi passée par là. Autrefois.

Emerson en resta sans voix.

— C'est bien normal, dis-je. Après tout, Nefret a aussi été adoptée par nous, tout comme Sennia. Ou comme David, en quelque sorte.

— Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème d'identité car je savais exactement quelle était ma famille et ce qui leur était arrivé, dit David au milieu du silence inaccoutumé qui s'était installé. J'ai eu parfois des difficultés à assimiler ces deux cultures si différentes, ou à subir quelques ostracismes, mais je connaissais mes origines.

— Oui, dis-je. Un enfant se réfère habituellement à son système familial pour trouver des réponses à cette question fondamentale que tout être se pose un jour ou l'autre : "Qui suis-je ?"

— Vu qu'elle avait commencé sa quête, le non-dit aurait bien davantage troublé Sennia que quelques réalités, même incomplètes, affirma Nefret.

— Bon, grommela Emerson. Admettons.

— Elle a posé une question essentielle en voulant savoir pourquoi elle me ressemblait tant – ou à Ramsès. J'ai cru qu'apprendre que son père était mon neveu décédé couperait court à toute autre demande et la rassurerait sur le fait qu'elle faisait bien partie de notre famille, par le sang aussi bien que par la loi.

— Être à moitié Égyptienne n'aurait pas dû lui poser de problème, s'écria Emerson en se frottant le menton. Surtout dans cette famille où il y a tant d'autres cas identiques.

— Je pense qu'elle a compris qu'il y avait un mystère au sujet de son père, suggéra Nefret. Après tout, nous ne parlons jamais de Percy.

— Et elle a trouvé cet horrible petit livre que Percy avait écrit autrefois…

— Comment ? Rugit Emerson. Où a-t-elle pu trouver ce torchon ? Je croyais avoir brûlés tous les exemplaires que nous avions.

— J'admets en avoir conservé un dans une armoire de ma chambre, dis-je un peu mortifiée. Mais j'ai vérifié, il s'y trouve toujours.

— J'en avais gardé un aussi, avoua Nefret. David John l'a trouvé. Il l'a lu et l'a ensuite donné à Sennia pendant sa convalescence.

— Je sais, dis-je en hochant la tête. Il est venu m'en parler ce soir avant le dîner. Il se sentait rongé par la culpabilité, le pauvre petit. Évidemment, Sennia a reconnu le nom de son père. Mais elle a été déçue par le contenu du livre qu'elle a bien entendu trouvé stupide et impérialiste Elle a eu du mal à faire correspondre ces écrits avec la noble image qu'elle s'était faite de son père.

— Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait rien lui dire, grommela Emerson. Même mort, ce foutu Percy s'arrange encore pour nous pourrir la vie.

— En fait, dis-je d'un ton contraint, avant même d'avoir trouvé ce livre, Sennia avait déjà mené une enquête assez approfondie compte tenu de ses limitations. Elle a parlé avec Rose. Qui lui a raconté en détail cet été où James nous avait laissés ses enfants en prétextant une maladie de ma belle-sœur – Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Cette femme était si incolore que je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir…

— Elizabeth, répondit Ramsès.

— Merci, Ramsès, dis-je. Donc disais-je, Rose – qui ignorait tout de la réelle parenté de Sennia – a évoqué devant elle l'existence de sa tante et de sa grand-mère.

— Mon dieu. Pourquoi Sennia ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ?

— Parce qu'elle s'est aussitôt demandé pourquoi nous ne lui avions jamais parlé de ces parentes. Et elle a compris que nous lui cachions quelque chose, bien entendu. Aussi, quand elle a cru trouver un moyen de savoir la vérité, elle n'a pas hésité à répondre à cet appel.

J'indiquai alors à Emerson le subterfuge qu'une mystérieuse inconnue avait utilisé pour capter l'attention d'abord d'Evvie, et ensuite de Sennia. J'en avais rapidement parlé à David et Ramsès avant le dîner, et vu l'expression qu'arboraient leurs épouses, elles avaient été mises au courant. Avant qu'Emerson ne le réalise et se plaigne d'être le dernier au courant, je repris les raisons qui me faisaient croire que cette femme ne pouvait être que ma nièce Violet.

Comme je m'y attendais, il y eut un beau tollé de contestations.

— Vous sautez aux conclusions hâtives, grogna Emerson. Si vous vous trompez, les conséquences pour Sennia…

— Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que risque Sennia, dis-je d'un ton sec. Á dire vrai, je ne crains pas tant pour sa vie que pour son équilibre mental.

— Je vous comprends, Mère, dit Nefret, très inquiète. Si elle est amenée à faire des découvertes, le tout est de savoir par quel truchement parce que les conditions de ces révélations généreront un traumatisme certain.

— La partie la plus difficile à digérer ne sera pas son ascendance égyptienne qu'elle connait déjà— sauf si elle apprend la véritable profession de sa mère…

— Non, contra Nefret je ne crois pas. Elle m'a souvent entendue parler de ces femmes que je recevais à la clinique au Caire. Elle sait qu'une prostituée n'est le plus souvent qu'une victime. Elle saura faire preuve de compréhension.

— Je l'espère, dis-je. Mais comment accepter d'être la fille d'un traître xénophobe qui n'a cessé de causer du tort non seulement à Ramsès, mais aussi à toute notre famille ?

— Vous vous contredites, Peabody, grommela Emerson. Si Sennia est bel et bien avec cette satanée Violet, celle-ci ne lui présentera jamais Percy sous cette lumière. Tout au contraire, il ressortira comme le héros calomnié. Qui sait même si elle ne prétendra pas que nous avons provoqué sa mort ?

C'était le cas, mais je ne crus pas nécessaire de le rappeler.

— Mais Sennia nous connait, dit Nefret. Jamais elle ne croira…

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net en regardant son mari d'un air coupable, il y eut un silence gêné. Nous savions tous les mensonges qu'elle-même avait si vite acceptés autrefois quand Percy avait joué sur ses sentiments violents envers Ramsès, sur son intransigeance de jeune fille amoureuse…

— Le problème, intervins-je avec tact, c'est qu'il existe encore des personnes ayant connu Percy. Un jour ou l'autre, Sennia peut tomber sur une version plus ou moins faussée de cette histoire sordide. Mais ceci n'est pas un souci immédiat. Nous aviserons en fonction de ce qu'elle apprendra le jour venu. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait honte du comportement de son père ni de "l'activité" que pratiquait sa mère. Elle ne doit pas se sentir déstabilisée...

— Sennia a été enlevée, dit Lia qui parlait pour la première fois. Pourquoi ne pas porter plainte auprès de la police ?

— C'est difficile, dis-je. Si la coupable est bien Violet, c'est après tout la tante de Sennia et une enquête pourrait faire ressortir de bien tristes secrets.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que votre nièce revendique une parenté avec une Égyptienne, dit Emerson en secouant la tête. Quelle déchéance pour ce genre de personne ! Mais un enlèvement reflète une certaine lâcheté qui lui correspond certainement.

— C'était une enfant veule et assez peu intelligente, j'ai grand peur qu'elle ne soit devenue une adulte aigrie, rancunière, dépourvue de toute ouverture intellectuelle.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question la plus essentielle pour étayer ce qui n'est encore qu'une théorie, Mère, dit Ramsès. Comment Violet aurait-elle appris l'existence de Sennia ?

C'était la question que j'attendais et j'avais fort heureusement une réponse parfaitement adaptée.

— Par hasard. Voyez-vous, Violet est mariée maintenant. Et bien que son mari soit un être vil à la conscience souple et aux opinions colonialistes, il vient d'être anobli. Il a même acheté un château près de Newbury.

— Non ? S'écria Emerson en comprenant soudain.

— Si, dis-je. Violet est lady Portmanteau.

— Elle a épousé ce vieillard sénile ?

— Voulez-vous dire que c'est la mère de Suzanne ? Demanda Nefret les yeux écarquillés.

— Voyons, Mère…

— Non, d'après Mr Blair…c'est le valet de Mr Wheele qui vit aussi à Newbury, et c'est avec lui que nous avons été récupérer Kevin à Mansay Manor chez les Portmanteau – Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, d'après Mr Blair, donc, sir William a été marié deux fois. Lorsque la mère de Suzanne est décédée, il a rencontré Violet parce qu'il travaillait alors avec James. C'était avant qu'il soit anobli. De fait, le couple vit plus ou moins séparément. Mais imaginez ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux ans quand sir William est revenu d'Égypte et a évoqué devant sa femme qu'il nous avait rencontrés…

— Il aurait pu aussi lui parler de Sennia, bien entendu, dit Emerson, mais comment Violet aurait-elle deviné le lien avec Percy ?

— Sir William était persuadé que Sennia était ma propre fille, grommela Ramsès. Il a été assez odieux pour faire des allusions à ce sujet.

— Dites-moi, Peabody, s'écria soudain Emerson d'un ton menaçant. Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant de cette histoire de Violet et de ce vieux fou de Portmanteau ?

— C'est Kevin qui me l'a appris juste avant le dîner, dis-je aimablement. C'était une preuve intéressante, mais j'avais déjà déterminé que Violet était la personne qui se trouvait derrière l'enlèvement de Sennia et l'envoi des poupées.

— Á quoi servait donc ces foutues poupées, nom de…

— Emerson ! Á mon avis, elles ne représentaient qu'une menace imprécise. Violet me les a adressées avant de fixer son attention sur Sennia. C'est pour cela que les expéditions ont été assez rapidement interrompues.

— Je pense à une chose, Mère, dit Ramsès. Vous dites que Sennia avait le livre de Percy, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans sa chambre.

— Moi non plus, dis-je l'air sombre. Elle l'a emmené avec elle. Si Violet ne savait pas à l'avance que Sennia était la fille de Percy, elle l'a appris à présent.

— Peabody, s'écria soudain Emerson fort agité, cette enveloppe dont vous nous avez parlé, celle où était écrit : "Si vous voulez en savoir davantage sur votre famille…"

— Oui ?

— Sennia l'a bien entendu prise comme une proposition de découvrir quelque chose sur son père. Mais si c'était au contraire de notre famille dont l'auteur parlait ?

— Bien vu, Emerson, dis-je aussitôt, emballée par cette nouvelle hypothèse. Violet ne pensait peut-être qu'à raconter à Sennia du mal de nous, mais elle a changé de tactique en découvrant sa relation avec Percy.

— Tout ceci nous montre une Violet bien intrigante et manipulatrice, dit Ramsès, et capable aussi de modifier rapidement ses plans. Cela correspond peu aux souvenirs que j'ai gardés d'elle.

— Parfaitement, Peabody. Ne laissez pas votre imagination…

— Encore une dernière chose, coupai-je. Je pense savoir où est détenue Sennia.

— Comment ? Hurla Emerson. Et vous nous faites perdre notre temps au lieu…

— Violet est actuellement à Carrington Hall.

Le nom tomba dans un silence sidéré.

Nous avions connu de longues années de différends avec nos nobles voisins. Dès notre installation dans le Kent, peu après la naissance de Ramsès, lady Harold Carrington s'était appliquée à nous snober, et durant les premiers temps, nous en avions très peu souffert – Emerson ne se rendant jamais compte qu'on le snobe. Néanmoins, au bout de cinq ans, alors qu'Emerson s'ennuyait en Angleterre, j'avais invité la noble matrone à prendre le thé à Amarna House parce qu'Emerson souhaitait faire des fouilles sur un tumulus situé sur les terres de son époux, sir Harold. Malheureusement, le noblaillon était fâché contre nous parce qu'Emerson l'avait un jour jeté à bas de son cheval pour protester contre ses méthodes de chasse à courre. Il va sans dire que ma branche d'olivier n'avait pas suffit à réparer l'affront public. Et l'intervention de Ramsès posant sur la robe de la dame un vieux débris malodorant qu'il venait de déterrer d'un tas de compost n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Bref, depuis lors nos relations avec nos voisins avaient été inexistantes. Sir Harold était mort, et son imposante épouse l'avait précédé dans la tombe. C'était leur fils qui vivait actuellement à Carrington Hall. Il était marié à une Américaine, me semblait-t-il, et venait assez rarement dans le Kent.

Mais, ainsi que je l'expliquais à mon auditoire attentif, sir Edgar Carrington séjournait actuellement chez lui ainsi que divers invités. Dont les Portmanteau, sir William et lady Violet. Et aussi Malcolm Page Henley de Montague, le vieil escroc qui avait tenté de voler le trésor de Toutankhamon. Cette réunion de nos anciens ennemis ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Et le trafic des faux en provenance de la tombe égyptienne revenait soudain au premier plan.

C'est du moins ainsi que je concluais mon petit discours.

— Qu'avez-vous tiré d'autre d'O'Connell ? Demanda Emerson d'une voix étonnamment calme et mesurée.

— Juste qu'il est allé à Highclere pour rencontrer lady Evelyn et sa mère. Howard serait malade, et Kevin ne croit pas en Amérique. Et il dit aussi qu'il y a un problème avec les trop nombreux secrétaires de Carter.

— Comment cela ?

— Selon lui, le suicide de Richard Bathell n'est pas très clair, et Alasdair Asquith est trop fuyant. Pourquoi Howard a-t-il donné un rendez-vous à Highclere à son secrétaire ? Et puis il y a aussi tous ces autres secrétaires en Amérique, même si Sethos a certainement un rôle là-dedans.

— O'Connell nous a déjà raconté cela la nuit de son évasion, dit Emerson. Décidément, nous sommes rentrés trop vite. Il y avait manifestement un monde fou à Newbury si Carter devait y retrouver Asquith qui lui-même rencontrait en secret à Mansay Castel aussi bien Portmanteau que Montague. De quoi s'y perdre complètement.

— Oui, dis-je. Et maintenant voilà tout ce joli petit monde réuni à Carrington Hall.

— Sauf Carter, grommela Emerson.

— Selon le médecin qui a soigné Kevin, il y avait un malade à Highclere, dis-je. Et d'après je-ne-sais-plus-qui, Howard n'était pas en forme lorsqu'il l'a vu. Croyez-vous que…

— Peabody, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas entendre d'autres théories pour ce soir. Occupons-nous d'abord de Sennia. Je veux me rendre à Carrington Hall cette nuit-même.

— David et moi irons avec vous, Père.

— Moi aussi, dis-je.

Je récoltai un tollé de protestations contre cette idée pourtant parfaitement sensée.

Et je dus céder lorsqu'Emerson m'affirma qu'il ne partirait tranquille que si je restais à garder la maison. L'argument me parut valable. Mais il s'agissait probablement d'une remarque spirituelle de mon époux. J'ai appris très vite que faire semblant d'apprécier l'humour (présumé) de son conjoint est une qualité requise pour faire durer un mariage. Vu le nombre d'années que perdure le mien, j'estime avoir dûment appliqué cette règle.

Je fus outrée la nuit-même de constater qu'Emerson avait chargé Evans de veiller sur moi.

Avant de quitter le salon, je pris cependant Ramsès à part et lui indiquai ce que Mr Smith nous avait appris concernant Esin Sahin. Il fut étonné – et je crois aussi soulagé – de la savoir mariée à un Européen depuis plusieurs années. Avec un sourire, il m'embrassa sur la joue, un geste rare que j'appréciais à sa juste valeur.

Ni Emerson ni moi n'avions évoqué la visite inattendue de Mr Smith au cours de la réunion de ce soir, mais je jugeai que cela pouvais attendre.

**Lettre collection M**

_Chère Amelia_

_Seth a reçu une lettre de Nefret et plusieurs de son frère. Il leur a répondu directement aussi je pense que vous recevrez ses courriers en même temps que le mien. _

_Je vous avais parlé d'un membre du Congrès qui souhaitait me rencontrer. L'entrevue a été décevante. Il semble difficile de faire avancer les choses. Mais je n'ai pas baissé les bras. _

_Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a eu une première exécution capitale en Amérique en février dernier. Quelle horreur ! J'envisage d'écrire quelques articles contre la peine de mort. Imaginez-vous une telle barbarie dans un pays qui prône la liberté des idées et des peuples ?_

_Nous avons quitté New-York et visitons divers états d'Amérique, tous plus magnifiques et immenses les uns que les autres. _

_Nous venons ainsi de passer quelques jours à Greenwich, dans le Connecticut, chez de riches industriels. Selon Seth, Prescott Bush a construit sa fortune dans la banque et la finance. Lui et sa femme, Dorothy, viennent d'avoir un adorable bébé tout rose et joufflu qu'ils ont appelé George Herbert Walker. _

_Quant au père, sa connaissance du monde des affaires est étonnante et ses amitiés de Yale le font siéger à de nombreux conseils d'administration de grands groupes financiers et industriels. Seth pensait signer un contrat avec lui mais finalement cela ne se fera pas._

_Thomas me pose des questions sur vous, ou la famille de Walter. C'est un enfant extrêmement mûr et autonome pour son âge…_

_Ma très chère Amelia,_

_J'ai accepté l'offre de Nefret concernant le Château. Je suis heureux de penser que cette demeure qui m'est si chère restera entre des mains amies et accomplira sa part dans une tâche utile concernant l'égyptologie qui m'a tant offert. D'après ce que m'a dit Selim, il sera le responsable local de la Fondation. Il en est enchanté, mais cela m'inquiète un peu vis-à-vis de vous. Ne comptez-vous pas revenir en Égypte ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire._

_Katherine et moi avons trouvé un nouvel établissement possible près de Southampton, dans le Hampshire. La situation me plaît : Ce n'est pas trop loin ni de Londres, ni du Kent (pour venir vous voir), ni du pays de Galles où vit la fille de Kat. Anna est mariée depuis plusieurs années à un vétérinaire et cela fera plaisir à Kat de la revoir. Moi aussi bien sûr, même si j'ai toujours été plus proche de Bertie. Nous avons perdu notre chatte récemment. Peut-être achèterai-je un chien en Angleterre…_

_Southampton est une ville assez importante et sa vocation de port d'escale de navires passagers plaît à mon âme vagabonde. D'après le notaire qui nous a présenté l'affaire, le port assure presque la moitié du trafic à partir de l'Angleterre. C'est de là que le Titanic a appareillé pour son premier et dernier voyage. _

_Nous avons pris nos billets et ramènerons Thomas avec nous. Nous irons dès notre arrivée voir le château de Southampton, puis passerons sans doute vous rendre visite. J'ai des papiers à faire signer à Nefret. Et des nouvelles à échanger avec vous tous._

_Au sujet de l'enquête dont vous m'aviez chargé, il y a peu de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois. Aucune pièce se réclamant de Toutankhamon n'est apparue en Égypte. _

_Quant à la tombe elle-même, elle est fermée depuis février, les travaux ayant été arrêtés après la célèbre querelle. Les autorités égyptiennes entendent toujours garder le trésor et exercer un contrôle absolu sur les visites. L'un de mes contacts au gouvernement m'affirme qu'ils rappelleront Carter d'ici la fin de l'année._

_Curieusement, personne ne semble savoir où se trouve Carter. Certains le disent en Angleterre. D'autres prétendent l'avoir rencontré en Amérique, au Canada, en Angleterre et en Espagne où il donnerait des conférences. _

_Les différents sarcophages et la momie ne seront pas ouverts avant l'an prochain au plus tôt. _

_Et je n'y serai pas…_

J'aime les aphorismes. J'en use souvent. Á mon avis, ils permettent de précipiter sa pensée dans le bain coloré de la formule sans perdre du temps à développer ses idées. Lorsqu'un aphorisme est réussi, il exprime une émotion ou une réflexion en la réduisant à la plus simple expression. Lorsqu'un aphorisme est réussi, les mots qui le composent continueront à livrer leur sens longtemps après qu'on les ait lus. Un peu comme des feuilles de thé qui s'ouvrent et exhalent leurs arômes après qu'on les ait plongés dans l'eau bouillante. La métaphore me plaisait.

Au cours de ma vie, j'ai collectionné les aphorismes comme un entomologiste ses papillons. Devant un paysage, après une rencontre ou un événement, j'ai piégé ma pensée du moment pour l'épingler ensuite dans mon journal. Á la relecture, ces quelques mots suffisent parfois à réactiver ma mémoire.

Ce soir, je contemple mes journaux en pensant à mon projet de les faire éditer.

Ce soir plus que jamais j'aurais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Pourquoi ai-je laissé Emerson me convaincre de rester ? Ramèneront-ils Sennia ? Quelle est l'épreuve qui attend le Petit Oiseau ? Pourquoi les enfants doivent-ils souffrir pour grandir ?

Un aphorisme permet de gagner du temps en économisant de l'espace.

Ce soir, aucun aphorisme ne me venait à l'esprit…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

_**Toutankhamon serait né à Thèbes ou à Amarna. Son premier nom, Toutankhaton, signifiait : « L'image vivante du dieu Aton », c'est-à-dire la réincarnation terrestre d'Aton.**_

L'attente avait quelque chose d'épouvantable.

Comme si le temps devenait soudain plus compact. J'étouffais. Je me demandai un moment si je ne devrais pas redescendre au salon et écouter un de mes disques d'opéra pour tromper mon angoisse. Mais non, la seule idée de bouger me semblait difficile soudain. Je préférais rester là, dans l'antre familier de ma chambre. Mais que faire pour éviter de penser ?

Pour tenter une diversion, j'allai vers l'armoire où étaient rangés les journaux que je tenais depuis des années – plusieurs petits carnets classés par ordre chronologique – et je sélectionnai certains des premiers afin de les relire. Pour l'instant, je n'avais guère avancé dans mon projet de les faire éditer mais commencer par le début me paraissait une idée sensée. D'autre part, même si j'avais d'autres préoccupations ce soir, me lancer dans l'épuration prévue pouvait accomplir deux choses à la fois : M'occuper l'esprit afin d'évacuer une partie de ma tension et, plus prosaïquement, faire avancer ce long travail.

Il m'était venu à l'idée de contacter l'éditeur qui s'occupait déjà de la parution de mes « Contes et légendes d'Égypte » et sa réponse enthousiasmée que j'avais reçue avait été tout à fait satisfaisante pour mon amour propre d'auteur.

J'ouvris le premier carnet : _1884, Rome, Italie._

« _Quand mes yeux s'étaient posés pour la première fois sur Evelyn Barton-Forbes, elle arpentait les rues de Rome_ ». Seigneur, que tout cela semblait loin. J'eus un souvenir ému en me revoyant à Amarna, écrivant cette phrase dix-huit mois après mon mariage, tandis que j'attendais Ramsès. Et je revis aussi mon cher Emerson qui lisait par-dessus mon épaule, et son rire lorsqu'il me signala que le commun des mortels devant une telle assertion en déduirait que cette pauvre Evelyn était une fille perdue.

Il est curieux que des mots anodins puissent ainsi prendre une signification différente selon le contexte. Cette idée qui me fit penser à cette phrase que j'avais lue sur l'enveloppe retrouvée par Evvie dans la chambre de Sennia : « _Si vous voulez en savoir davantage sur votre famille_… » Qui était au juste cette famille ? S'agissait-il, comme je l'avais d'abord pensé – et Sennia aussi certainement – de sa famille biologique, c'est-à-dire Percy et les autres ? C'était peu probable à la réflexion. Emerson avait sans doute raison : Il devait s'agir de nous, la famille adoptive, que la malignité de Violet avait ciblée afin de distiller des mensonges empoisonnés dans l'esprit de Sennia. Quel genre de mensonges au juste ? Il avait été facile à Percy autrefois de perturber Nefret, jeune fille impulsive et très amoureuse de Ramsès, mais pourquoi la calme Sennia croirait-elle aux histoires que des inconnus lui raconteraient sur nous ? Sauf que ces inconnus n'étaient pas réellement des étrangers, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle nous en voulait certainement de lui avoir caché l'existence de sa famille paternelle…

Quel était le but exact de Violet ? Il m'apparut soudain que rien n'était très satisfaisant dans les hypothèses que j'avais jusqu'ici imaginées. Parce que la mort de Percy était de l'histoire ancienne. Comment cela avait-il pu m'échapper ? Une vengeance aussi tardive se justifiait mal. Bien entendu, la guerre et les difficultés de communication entre deux continents avaient pu retarder certaines découvertes, mais il y avait près de quatorze ans que Percy était mort, ou que Sennia vivait avec nous. C'était bien trop long. Alors, quel était le facteur déclenchant et récent de la haine que nous portait Violet Portmanteau ?

C'est ce nom de famille qui me donna une nouvelle idée. Le mari. Bien sûr. Après tout, nous avions aidé sa seule petite-fille, Suzanne, à épouser un Égyptien, et sir William n'était pas homme à pardonner. Il devait nous haïr. Il devait vouloir se venger de nous. Malgré sa barbe blanche et son air débonnaire, il était dur, rusé, opiniâtre et avait à sa disposition des moyens importants. En apprenant – par hasard probablement, à moins qu'il ait mené une enquête sur nous en revenant d'Égypte – notre lien de parenté avec Violet, il était fort possible qu'il ait utilisé sa femme pour parvenir à ses fins. Et Violet n'avait été qu'un pantin entre ses mains, ce qui correspondait davantage à l'image molle et sans imagination que j'avais gardée d'elle.

De plus, les motifs de sir William pouvaient être plus compliqués que prévu. Á l'orgueil familial bafoué, ne s'ajoutait-il pas un but plus mercantile ? Après tout, sir William traînait près de Highclere ces derniers temps. Et ce malgré la mort de lord Carnarvon. Donc, il ne s'agissait plus seulement de faire sa cour à un voisin mieux établi que lui-même dans l'aristocratie. Sir William pouvait-il être à la recherche d'informations sur Toutankhamon ? Tout comme sir Malcolm, mais pour des motifs différents. Sir Malcolm Page Henley de Montague était un véritable collectionneur, qui avait déjà agi pour s'emparer du trésor. Il avait même tenté, il y a des années, de nous convaincre de faire annuler par de sombres manœuvres le firman de lord Carnarvon sur la Vallée de Rois. Répugnant personnage. Je ne devais pas confondre les deux hommes. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre sans scrupules, mais différents – et sir William Portmanteau était avant tout un financier.

Je repensai à la récente visite de Mr Smith et aussi à ce complot que nous avions déjoué deux ans plus tôt, avec tous ces meurtres programmés de notables britanniques par le biais de militants fanatiques. Le but des véritables instigateurs, ceux qui tiraient les fils des autres marionnettes, avait été de créer le chaos au Moyen-Orient, afin de provoquer une intervention militaire en masse des Européens et de rétablir un mandat officiel en Égypte. Bien entendu, c'était ce que souhaitaient aussi certains patriotes et impérialistes de Grande Bretagne, cette majorité agitée qui clame que les Européens ont le droit – sinon le devoir – de gouverner ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des indigènes, des inférieurs incapables de le faire eux-mêmes. Mais, tout comme les fanatiques, les patriotes étaient également manipulés par des financiers qui ne pensaient qu'aux investissements offerts par le contrôle britannique. Le Moyen-Orient était si riche en denrées essentielles. Je me souvins que Sethos avait évoqué le pétrole, le coton, les denrées comestibles, et la main d'œuvre à bas prix. Il y avait un tel chômage en Angleterre…

Oui, Sir William faisait bel et bien partie de ces maîtres d'industries indifférents aux vies sacrifiées à leur ambition. S'il n'avait pas hésité à déshériter Suzanne par orgueil, il n'hésiterait pas non plus à utiliser son épouse par cupidité. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il au le trésor de Toutankhamon ? Ce devait être un pion dans un schéma économique complexe dont les aboutissants m'échappaient encore. Peut-être Mr Smith avait-il voulu vérifier ce que nous savions à ce sujet…

Je revins aux attaques menées contre nous. Tout avait commencé il y a plusieurs semaines lorsque la première poupée m'avait été adressée. Je me souvins que c'était peu de temps après l'annonce de la mort d'Archibald Douglas Reed. De plus, il y avait cette femme âgée qui avait rencontré Evvie à l'église, encaissant son obole pour l'aider à allumer une bougie devant un autel votif. Elle ne s'était pas trouvée là par hasard. Nos habitudes et nos déplacements avaient dû être surveillés. Je comptais me rendre le lendemain même au village afin d'interroger le curé. Peut-être connaissait-il cette femme ? Peut-être l'avait-il remarquée ? Nous allions régulièrement à l'église le dimanche, mais Lia s'y rendait parfois seule avec Charla et Evvie pour aider la sœur du curé à arranger les fleurs de l'autel. Dès qu'Evvie s'était un peu écartée pour poser une bougie, la confrontation avait été menée de main de maître, rapide et efficace.

Dès que Ramsès et David avaient été avertis de la disparition de Sennia, ils avaient bien entendu fouillé la maison pour vérifier s'il y avait eu effraction. Ils n'avaient découvert qu'une porte ouverte derrière la cuisine, avec le verrou intérieur débloqué. Ce qui prouvait que Sennia était sortie volontairement. De là, Ramsès n'avait eu aucun mal à suivre ses traces jusqu'à la pyramide où elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, puis jusqu'au mur d'enceinte – celui-là même que Jerry Morcook avait escaladé. Il est vrai que la grand-route passait juste derrière ce mur, et l'endroit était peu fréquenté. Seul le cottage où vivaient les Clerkenwell se trouvait à proximité. Mais ni Maggie ni sa mère n'avaient rien entendu cette nuit-là. Quand à Robbie, il dormait profondément. Il était resté fatigué depuis son agression, bien qu'il ait recommencé à travailler chez nous. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus. Nous ne savions toujours pas où il avait été frappé, ni par qui. Avec les évènements qui s'étaient bousculés ces derniers temps, j'avais un peu laissé ce problème de côté. Je me le reprochais soudain. Notre parc ne semblait pas très sûr alors que les enfants y jouaient souvent seuls – plus depuis la disparition de Sennia, bien entendu. Le jeune Peter Fairchild les accompagnerait désormais. C'était un solide garçon de vingt ans. Peut-être pourrais-je en plus l'armer d'un gourdin ? Une précaution que Gargery prenait autrefois…

Mais je ne voulais pas penser à mon ancien majordome. Pas ce soir alors que Sennia avait disparu. Le pauvre homme aurait été dans tous ses états. S'il m'écoutait quelque part, j'espérais qu'il veillerait sur le Petit Oiseau. Et Abdullah également.

Je me secouai, soudain mécontente de moi. Il n'était pas question que je compte sur une intervention de l'Au-delà pour sauver Sennia. Il était bien plus sûr d'agir par soi-même. « Aide toi le ciel t'aidera », disait le proverbe.

Et d'où venait cette voiture mystérieuse que Stephen Briggs était le seul à l'avoir entendue ? Et ce, parce qu'il s'était trouvé là, en pleine nuit, après une journée de travail à la taverne. C'était curieux. Sauf si le garçon avait eu rendez-vous avec Maggie. Ce qui était possible, pensai-je. Et cela ne me regardait en rien, bien entendu. Soudain, je n'étais pas certaine que cette petite se retrouverait un jour dans notre domesticité.

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je tenais toujours mon journal de 1884. Et je n'avais pas dépassé la première page, sinon la première ligne.

Je m'étais leurrée en pensant pouvoir travailler ce soir.

Un craquement soudain dans l'escalier me fit sursauter. J'écoutai avec attention. Je n'entendais plus rien. Je regrettais qu'Emerson ait refusé de me laisser mon petit revolver – mais vu la présence des enfants dans la maison peut-être avait-il eu raison. Cependant, je saisis ma canne épée afin de ne pas être sans armes si je devais affronter un éventuel danger puis je me redressai et traversai ma chambre avant d'ouvrir la porte. Et d'avancer dans le couloir.

La silhouette que je trouvais en haut des marches me prit complètement par surprise.

**Manuscrit H**

La nuit était fraîche et obscure. On n'y voyait pas à trois mètres. Ramsès avait garé la voiture assez loin de l'entrée du domaine, sous le couvert des arbres, et les trois hommes avaient continué à pied. Ils étaient arrêtés par de hautes grilles fermées.

— On ne voit pas grand-chose, remarqua David.

— Tant mieux, dit Emerson. Ils ne nous verront pas arriver.

Ramsès ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas certain que son père ait un plan d'action précis – à part foncer dans le tas, assommer tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur son chemin et ressortir des ruines avec Sennia dans ses bras.

Du moins, c'étaient les grandes lignes de son actuel état d'esprit.

Ramsès examina les alentours. On accédait à Carrington Hall par une allée privée qui venait de la grand-route où ils avaient laissé leur voiture. Le nom du domaine était écrit en lettres élégantes sur une petite plaque de cuivre accrochée à droite de la grille. Il se pencha et essaya de voir plus avant à travers les barreaux, mais l'allée plongeait dans l'obscurité et, malgré sa parfaite vision nocturne, il ne pouvait rien deviner de ce qui se trouvait à l'autre bout. Les immenses grilles noires ne paraissaient pas insurmontables bien qu'elles soient ornées de pointes métalliques acérées. Il serait sans doute plus facile d'escalader le mur d'enceinte – tout comme les ravisseurs l'avaient fait à Amarna, pensa-t-il avec une ironie amère. Pourquoi changer une formule qui marchait ?

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré s'appuyer ensuite sur une stratégie bien organisée pour retrouver Sennia dans une demeure certainement immense, remplie de domestiques et d'invités. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été convié à franchir le seuil du domaine, aucun d'eux ne connaissait donc rien de la disposition intérieure des pièces. Il serait bien entendu impossible de fouiller toutes les chambres sans se faire surprendre. Mais une préparation soignée n'était plus envisageable. Et ne l'avait jamais été. Parce qu'Emerson n'aurait pas accepté de tergiverser. De plus, si les ravisseurs avaient réellement amené Sennia jusqu'ici, ils risquaient de vouloir ensuite l'éloigner des Emerson. Il était plus prudent d'agir le plus vite possible, alors que leurs ennemis ignoraient encore qu'ils avaient été repérés.

Du moins, si l'hypothèse de sa mère s'avérait exacte. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas de solution de rechange, Ramsès préférait ne pas penser à l'alternative.

Cependant, il leur fallait rester discrets. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était de voir la police débarquer alors qu'ils entraient par effraction chez l'aristocrate du coin.

Ramsès remarqua soudain une chose étrange : Il y avait un ruban foncé attaché à la grille. Non, deux, un de chaque côté, qui flottaient dans le vent nocturne. Comme un signe de deuil. Plein d'appréhension, il s'approcha de celui de droite, attaché à sur la partie inférieure. Il dut se baisser pour le toucher du bout des doigts. La nuit rendait difficile d'en déterminer la couleur exacte, mais à son avis, le velours était de couleur rouge foncé, « ponceau » dirait Nefret.

— Serait-ce un signal, Petit Oiseau ? Chuchota-t-il

Il laissa tomber sa main et regarda à travers les grilles – et ne vit qu'une obscurité totale, impénétrable. Il fallait entrer. Il fallait aller voir ce qui se trouvait derrière ces murs, mais il fallait d'abord trouver un endroit plus accessible sur le mur.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Emerson.

— Il y a un ruban de velours foncé accroché à la grille, répondit Ramsès. Quand j'ai revu Sennia après son opération, elle avait un ruban du même genre dans les cheveux. Peut-être est-ce le sien. Peut-être l'a-t-elle laissé là en guise de signal.

— Il serait étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas surveillée de près, dit Emerson d'une voix rauque. Ils ne l'auraient jamais laissée s'approcher ainsi des grilles.

— Vous avez raison, Père, admit Ramsès. C'est sans doute un message d'une petite bonne à son amoureux.

— Bon, comment allons-nous escalader ces grilles ? Si vous me faisiez la courte-échelle, je pourrais…

— Père, si vous vous empalez, Mère ne nous le pardonnera jamais, dit Ramsès d'un ton ferme. Pourquoi ne pas s'écarter plutôt et trouver un endroit plus facile d'accès ?

Emerson admit en maugréant que ce serait effectivement plus discret, surtout si un concierge dormait dans la maisonnette située à gauche des grilles. Les trois hommes se mirent donc à avancer sur la droite, entre les arbres, le long du mur.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient, et un tronc d'arbre incliné leur procura une sorte de passerelle jusqu'en haut du mur. Une fois arrivés là, ils se laissèrent tomber de l'autre côté. Ramsès se fit la réflexion que son père était dans une forme physique étonnante pour un homme de son âge. Mais il ne crut pas nécessaire d'exprimer son admiration à haute voix. C'est David qui eut le plus de mal à sauter à cause de sa jambe. Depuis sa blessure au cours de la guerre, il avait des raideurs mais détestait devoir l'admettre. Aussi ni Emerson ni Ramsès ne proposèrent de l'aider tandis qu'il boitillait après avoir sauté. Ils traversèrent une sorte de bosquet assez clairsemé, longèrent un étang recouvert de nénuphars, puis rencontrèrent un sentier sablé qui avançait dans la direction présumée de la maison.

Les nuages s'écartèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de l'important édifice et un pâle rayon de lune leur permit d'en mieux distinguer les contours. L'argent de l'Américaine qu'avait épousé sir Edgar avait sans doute été utilisé à moderniser l'ancienne demeure féodale qui datait de l'invasion des Normands. De par sa couleur et sa forme, Carrington Hall rappelait désormais certaines folies érigées sur la Riviera française. Edgar Carrington avait servi comme officier du génie anglais en Inde. Et c'était sans doute ce qui expliquait l'architecture éclectique de sa demeure qui s'inspirait assez librement des constructions néo-mogholes.

— Quelle horreur, grommela Emerson. Voilà qui plairait à Vandergelt. Cela me rappelle l'ostentation de sa baraque de Louxor.

— Certains architectes ont de l'imagination, admit Ramsès amusé malgré lui.

— Bon, dit son père. Comment entre-t-on là-dedans ?

Au moment où Emerson s'apprêtait à se jeter à l'assaut, il y eut le grincement discret d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Les trois hommes se figèrent. Le bruit avait résonné de façon sinistre dans le silence nocturne. On se croirait dans une nouvelle gothique, pensa Ramsès. Une silhouette noire à l'allure furtive sortit de l'ombre de la grande demeure, traversa la terrasse latérale dallée de pierres pâles, et s'esquiva vers un autre bâtiment situé à quelques centaines de mètres sur la droite.

— N'est-ce pas parfait ? Marmonna Emerson. Voilà quelqu'un pour nous renseigner. Je me charge de l'attraper. Suivez-moi.

— Il pourra donner nos signalements, prévint Ramsès.

— Ce clampin ne m'a pas l'air d'avoir la conscience tranquille, dit Emerson. (Il eut un geste négligent de la main.) Il préfèrera se taire.

Á titre de précaution, ils s'étaient tous les trois rapidement grimés avant leur expédition. Ramsès arborait une peau rougie et granuleuse, comptant aussi sur sa capacité à changer son allure et à courber sa haute taille pour tromper un éventuel témoin. Emerson avait opté pour des lunettes et une barbe drue – qui avait poussé son épouse à hausser les yeux au ciel. David avait posé sur ses cheveux sombres une perruque rousse qui jurait horriblement avec son teint brun. Ils portaient tous les trois des vêtements sombres et anonymes.

La silhouette venait de disparaître dans les communs. Ramsès suivit son père, espérant vivement qu'ils n'allaient pas interrompre une rencontre clandestine. Emerson avait un côté très prude parfois et Ramsès avait du mal à imaginer son père dans ce genre de situation embarrassante.

En arrivant à la porte de la grange, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ramsès écouta un moment. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Que faisait donc l'inconnu ?

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**La tornade se déchaînait sans répit et le spectacle était à la fois magnifique et terrifiant. Tandis que des éclairs sauvages illuminaient la nuit, la foudre tombait avec un bruit de fin du monde.**_

Comme de coutume, Myrdhin n'avait allumé aucune lampe et il eut un léger sursaut lorsque sa grand-mère fit irruption devant lui en haut de l'escalier. Dans sa longue robe de chambre claire, elle évoquait un peu un fantôme. Un fantôme qui brandissait une ombrelle.

— Mais enfin, David John, s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. (Elle abaissa son arme improvisée). Que fais-tu là ?

— Je suis descendu chercher un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque, Grand-maman.

— Á cette heure ?

— Je suis insomniaque, admit le garçon. Et ce soir en particulier, l'atmosphère ne semble pas très propice au sommeil, n'est-ce pas ? Vous-même êtes encore éveillée. Attendez-vous aussi leur retour ? J'espère que Grand-papa, Papa et oncle David pourront ramener Sennia saine et sauve à la maison.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, mon enfant. Elle n'est partie à cause de toi.

— Je sais que lui apporter ce livre n'a pas tout déclenché, Grand-maman. Depuis quelques temps, elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi vous ne lui aviez jamais parlé de son père ou de la famille de son père. Je crains que ce qu'elle découvre ne lui fasse de la peine.

— Ce qu'elle découvre… Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je présume que mon oncle Percy n'était pas un personnage recommandable, Grand-maman, dit le garçon avec un regard à la fois triste et sérieux. J'ai bien remarqué que vous évitiez tous de prononcer son nom.

— Il est mort depuis longtemps, David John.

— Mon oncle John aussi, dit le garçon. Pourtant, Papa et oncle David nous parlent tout le temps de lui. Je sais que je porte en partie son nom et que Papa a passé du temps avec ses cousins à Chalfont Park étant enfant. Oncle John a laissé à tous les siens un souvenir heureux. Mais pas oncle Percy.

— C'est vrai, dit sa Grand-mère avec un soupir.

— Ce qu'on devine du caractère de ce monsieur à travers le livre qu'il a écrit n'est pas très encourageant, Grand-maman. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un tel homme ait pu mourir en noble héros. Sans doute a-t-il été tué par hasard, et vous n'avez pas rectifié la vérité pour préserver les sentiments de Sennia. Il peut être dangereux de créer de telles illusions.

— La vérité aussi peut être dangereuse.

— C'est vrai, admit Myrdhin. Et c'est sans doute pour lui éviter de tristes découvertes que vous avez gardé le silence sur sa tante et sa grand-mère durant toutes ces années. Pensiez-vous qu'elles n'accepteraient pas Sennia ? Pourquoi ? Vos craintes portaient-elles sur son hérédité égyptienne ou sur son illégitimité ?

— Seigneur, David John, je ne pense pas que ce genre de conversation soit approprié ni à l'heure tardive, ni à ton âge.

Myrdhin considéra sa grand-mère avec un demi-sourire. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais se trouvait en total désaccord avec certains de ses diktats. Peut-être pourrait-il évoquer cette question particulière avec sa mère ? Elle était parfois plus moderne d'esprit.

Par ailleurs, si Sennia était la seule à être illégitime, le problème de l'ascendance égyptienne se posait aussi pour ses cousins. Et pour le petit Thomas Vandergelt. Cet état de fait, que Myrdhin avait toujours connu, lui paraissait normal. Et il était parfois troublé que les adultes s'en inquiètent tellement.

— Tu n'as rien vu ou entendu de particulier au rez-de-chaussée ? Demanda sa grand-mère, manifestement désireuse de changer de sujet.

— Non. Il n'y a qu'Evans qui est monte la garde devant la porte d'entrée.

— Evans ? La garde ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il eu une aussi grotesque idée ?

— Parce que Grand-papa le lui a demandé avant de partir. Bonne nuit, Grand-maman.

Sa grand-mère était tellement furieuse qu'elle mit un moment avant de lui répondre.

— Bonne nuit, David John. Et ne sors plus de ta chambre la nuit.

L'enfant ne répondit pas et s'éloigna. Sans allumer de lumière. Il voyait parfaitement bien la nuit. Le Grand Chat de Ré surgit soudain du haut des marches et se lança à sa poursuite.

Lorsque j'entendis revenir la voiture, je me réveillai en sursaut. Et fus un peu surprise de me trouver dans mon fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. J'avais donc fini par m'endormir. Je me redressai avec quelque raideur, tiraillée entre le désir de me précipiter en bas des marches vers la porte d'entrée et celui de rester à la fenêtre pour voir qui descendrait de la voiture. Mon hésitation fut de courte durée car la voiture fit le tour de la maison et disparut à ma vue.

Je poussai une exclamation peu digne d'une dame bien éduquée et me précipitai vers la porte. J'avais oublié l'ombrelle déposée près de mon fauteuil et la heurtai violemment du tibia. Mon second juron fut encore pire que le premier. Je comprenais le goût d'Emerson pour de tels écarts de langage. C'était parfois très satisfaisant d'exprimer sa frustration.

Tout en pestant parce que ma jambe me lançait affreusement – j'aurai certainement une meurtrissure – je descendis l'escalier en boitillant et trouvai Nefret en bas des marches. Quant à Evans, il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée et regardait à l'extérieur. La présence de notre majordome à cette heure de la nuit me rappela que j'aurais quelque chose à dire à Emerson.

Mais j'oubliai toute idée de rancune lorsque je vis mon époux entrer, avec Sennia appuyée contre son bras. L'émotion me coupa le souffle, et les jambes. Ramsès et David entrèrent ensuite, ainsi que… Jerry Morcook. Qui avait le visage meurtri comme s'il s'était battu. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de retrouver ainsi notre ex-évadé, mais mes questions à son sujet pouvaient attendre. J'entendis Nefret s'exclamer sans comprendre le sens des mots qu'elle prononçait.

Je retrouvai soudain ma mobilité et me précipitai vers Sennia.

— Comment allez-vous mon enfant ? Dis-je en lui tendant les bras.

Elle avait le visage baissé, et semblait raidie. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, je croisai ses yeux calmes et un peu lointains. Pas franchement hostiles, mais pas très chaleureux non plus. Elle ne semblait pas ravie d'être revenue à la maison.

— Bonsoir, tante Amelia, dit-elle poliment. Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétée. J'avais laissé un message, mais Ramsès me dit que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé.

— Non, dis-je un peu éperdue. Non, effectivement.

— Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants, dit-elle. Si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerais aller me coucher. Pouvons-nous remettre à demain les questions que vous désirez certainement me poser ?

— Certainement, dis-je. Je vais vous…

— Non, je vous remercie, tante Amelia. Je saurai retrouver ma chambre.

Lorsqu'elle monta l'escalier d'un pas léger, je la suivis du regard. Elle était habillée de pied en cap, et je reconnus sa robe pour une de celle que je lui avais récemment offerte.

Elle ne m'avait pas embrassée.

Deux bras solides vinrent m'entourer par derrière.

— Vous n'en pouvez plus, ma chérie, dit Emerson d'une voix bourrue. (Il me connaissait bien, et avait deviné mon chagrin.) Sennia a raison. Nous parlerons aussi bien demain. Venez, il est temps de vous coucher.

Je le suivis, trop bouleversée pour discuter. En haut des marches, je vis Ramsès et Nefret partir de leur côté, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et David du sien. Tous trois étaient restés étonnamment muets. Je me retournai soudain pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de Mr Morcook mais Emerson me devança.

— Je l'ai confié à Evans qui va l'installer dans son ancienne chambre. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'échappe une seconde fois. Du moins pas cette nuit. Nous le verrons demain.

Une fois dans notre chambre, Emerson se dévêtit rapidement et nous nous couchâmes peu après. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'endormir sans apprendre ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé Sennia me laissait un peu étourdie. Je réalisai que je n'avais jamais réellement cru qu'ils pourraient revenir ainsi en la ramenant, si vite.

Et je n'avais pas davantage envisagé l'hypothèse qu'elle pourrait avoir eu le temps d'être retournée contre nous. Contre moi.

— Comment ? Chuchota Emerson dans le noir. Aucune question ? Peabody, vous m'inquiétez.

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Emerson, répondis-je. Je me sens si lasse tout à coup. C'est sans doute le contrecoup. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

D'après le récit d'Emerson, les choses s'étaient déroulées de façon étonnamment facile. Ils avaient pu entrer dans le parc de Carrington Hall grâce à un arbre tombé et, à peine arrivés devant la maison, ils en avaient vu sortir un homme qui semblait désireux de rester discret.

— Pour vous dire la vérité, Peabody, admit Emerson, quand j'ai vu ce clampin disparaître dans la grange, j'ai craint un moment d'interrompre un rendez-vous galant. Je n'ose imaginer la tête qu'aurait faite Ramsès. Ce garçon a un côté très prude parfois, je ne tenais pas à le voir confronté à une situation embarrassante. En arrivant à la porte, j'ai écouté, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit suspect. Nous sommes donc entrés.

— Mon Dieu, n'était-ce pas imprudent ?

— Á trois contre un ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère. En fait, je voulais mettre la main sur quelqu'un qui connaissait les êtres pour obtenir des renseignements sur l'endroit où se trouvait Sennia. Á dire vrai, je voulais aussi m'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Nous avions suivi vos instructions, mais votre hypothèse n'était quand même pas basée sur des preuves irréfutables, vous savez. En arrivant devant cette immense bâtisse, je me suis rendu compte que nous allions avoir du mal à tout fouiller sans nous faire prendre.

— L'homme que vous avez vu entrer était-il Mr Morcook ?

— Non, l'un de ses complices – bien que je ne le sache pas encore sur le moment. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'immobiliser mais dès que j'ai évoqué Sennia, il s'est buté, sans me répondre. Aussi je m'apprêtais à sévir quand David m'a parlé. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il a dit, mais en l'entendant m'appeler "professeur", l'autre a tiqué. Puis il a enfin ouvert la bouche pour me demander mon nom. Une fois les présentations faites, il est devenu nettement plus disert. Il s'appelle Tom Lanks, et c'est aussi un homme de Sethos. Morcook est arrivé dix minutes après.

— Est-ce vous qui l'avez frappé ?

— Qui, Morcook ? Pas du tout. Mais enfin, ma chère, où avez-vous pris l'idée que j'assomme les gens en guise de salutation ?

— Vous étiez plutôt fâché que Mr Morcook ait quitté la maison, Emerson.

— Il a encore quelques explications à me fournir. Mais il prétend avoir dû partir rapidement après avoir été prévenu par Lanks – qui est depuis quelques mois domestique chez Montague – d'une réunion au sommet à Carrington Hall. Apparemment Sethos n'a pas placé des pions que chez nous. Il n'a personne chez Portmanteau, mais Tom Lanks travaille pour Montague depuis que ce foutriquet cherche à obtenir tout ce qui se rapporte à Toutankhamon.

— Les hommes de Sethos traquent les faussaires, Emerson. Nous le savons depuis le début.

— C'est exact. D'après Lanks, Montague a acheté diverses pièces mais, bien entendu, son valet n'a pas pu les examiner de près. Il s'agit effectivement de ventes privées, et il semble que ce soit ce bon vieux Willie qui ait présenté à Montague le prétendu expert qui les organise – pour le compte de Carter.

— D'Howard ? M'écriai-je.

— Je vous avoue que j'aimerais bien mettre ce foutu – hum – cet ingrat dans le bain. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement derrière tout ça bien que sa disparition ait sacrément simplifié les choses. Quelle idée aussi d'aller bouder parce que le gouvernement d'Égypte l'a viré comme un malpropre de sa tombe…

— Il est peut-être réellement malade et soigné à Highclere par lady Evelyn, dis-je.

— Peut-être aussi fait-il réellement des conférences, bougonna Emerson. Du moins n'importe où sauf à New-York. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un usurpe son nom.

— Oui, c'est Sethos, et nous le savons.

— Je ne parle pas de ces foutues conférences mais du trafic d'antiquités, Peabody.

— Mon Dieu ! Cela me rappelle cette fausse accusation contre David il y a quelques années, juste après la mort d'Abdullah, dis-je. Certaines choses se répètent toujours.

— Les conséquences pour Carter seraient infiniment plus graves, Peabody. Il est bien connu qu'il a déjà trafiqué autrefois, après avoir été renvoyé de son poste d'inspecteur des Antiquités. Les gens ont la mémoire longue. Et il perdrait tous ses droits sur la tombe si un tel bruit se répandait à nouveau.

— Je comprends, Emerson. Mais nous ne laisserons pas une telle chose se produire. Que vous a appris d'autre Mr Morcook ?

— En fait, il s'est rendu à Carrington Hall pour un motif personnel car il soupçonne l'un des hommes de Willy de lui avoir porté ce méchant coup de couteau qu'il a reçu il y a quelques semaines devant notre porte. Le bonhomme – une brute épaisse avec qui Morcook s'est battu ce soir – se trouvait à nous espionner la nuit où Morcook a voulu rencontrer Evans.

— C'est peut-être le même homme qui a agressé Robbie, dis-je.

— Disons que plusieurs personnages peu recommandables ont trainé récemment dans notre parc, grommela Emerson. Grrr, je regrette de n'être pas tombé sur eux.

— Seigneur, quand je pense que les enfants s'étaient mis dans l'idée d'arrêter cet intrus dont ils avaient trouvé les traces près de la pyramide, dis-je avec un frisson de terreur rétrospective. S'ils étaient tombé sur un maniaque du couteau au lieu de Mr Morcook, ils auraient pu – Oh, mon Dieu !

— Là, là, ma chérie, ne craignez rien. Nous allons mettre fin à tout cela.

— Abdullah avait cherché à me prévenir, dis-je. (Je sentis qu'Emerson se crispait contre moi, mais il ne m'interrompit pas.) "Faites attention aux enfants. Ils sont trop téméraires." Je ne l'ai pas assez écouté. Savez-vous que j'ai encore trouvé David John à errer dans les couloirs cette nuit ? Il se dit insomniaque. N'importe, il va être rassuré de savoir que Sennia – Oh, Emerson, continuez votre récit. Comment avez-vous retrouvé Sennia ?

— Je n'ai eu aucun mérite, admit-il. Morcook était sur le point de la faire sortir cette nuit même. Tout était organisé. Ramsès a trouvé un ruban accroché aux grilles, et il avait deviné qu'il appartenait à Sennia. En fait, c'était un signal de Lanks pour dire à Morcook que la voie était libre. Nous sommes arrivés quasiment au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à nous prévenir. Je suis resté dans la grange à interroger Morcook, et David faisait le guet pendant que Lanks retournait à Carrington hall avec Ramsès chercher Sennia. Jai pensé que sa présence rassurerait la petite. Une demi-heure après nous étions tous de retour dans la voiture.

— Où est donc Mr Lanks ?

— Il est resté là-bas.

— N'aura-t-il pas d'ennuis ?

— Comment pourraient-ils le relier à la disparition d'une fille qu'il ne connait pas, Peabody ? Non, vu que Morcook a assommé ce soir l'un des hommes de Willie, ils penseront à une intrusion extérieure. En fait, ils penseront même que nous avons tout organisé, ce qui laisse Lanks en dehors du coup.

— Sennia a eu une attitude bizarre en arrivant, dis-je.

— Elle a été secouée, répondit Emerson. Elle était bel et bien partie avec Violet, vous savez, mais en deux jours, votre nièce n'a pas eu le temps de lui pourrir l'esprit. Et ce bon vieux Willie n'était pas là, ce qui a été notre grande chance. Sennia n'a croisé que deux de ses hommes, le chauffeur de la voiture, et un valet – celui avec lequel Morcook s'est battu. Elle m'a donné leur signalement.

— Que lui a dit Violet ? Savait-elle que Sennia est la fille de Percy ?

— Je n'ai pas posé la question. J'avoue que la joie de la retrouver m'a plutôt troublé l'esprit. C'est surtout Ramsès qui lui a parlé. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait appris quoi que ce soit, Peabody. Elle ne serait pas aussi calme sinon.

— Très bien, nous verrons cela demain. Bonne nuit, mon cher Emerson.

— Bonne nuit, ma chérie.


	20. Chapter 20

Le lendemain, je descendis très tôt, tandis qu'Emerson dormait encore. Malgré ma nuit écourtée, je me sentais toute revigorée par le soulagement de savoir Sennia de retour sous notre toit.

Je rencontrai Nefret dans le salon et pris une tasse de thé en sa compagnie en évoquant les évènements de la nuit. Elle avait reçu de Ramsès le même récit que moi d'Emerson, et nous échangeâmes nos réflexions. Je lui exprimai mes inquiétudes concernant les enfants et leur témérité. Son doux visage était tout plissé d'inquiétude en m'écoutant.

— Comme je l'ai indiqué à Emerson, dis-je, Abdullah avait cherché à me prévenir. Il m'a dit textuellement : "Faites attention aux enfants." Savez-vous que j'ai trouvé David John à errer dans les couloirs la nuit passée ?

— Je lui parlerai, me promit-elle.

— Emerson me croit folle quand j'évoque mes rêves devant lui, mais ils sont de plus en plus précis. C'est vraiment très étrange. Je les accepte cependant comme un cadeau inattendu. Il y a des années que j'ai cessé de tenter de vouloir expliquer l'inexplicable.

— Je m'étonne que Gargery n'ait pas fait une apparition dans vos rêves aux côtés d'Abdullah Mère, histoire de vous donner sa façon de penser sur la manière dont nous nous occupons de Sennia. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

— Certainement, dis-je sans m'offusquer de la remarque, mais alors c'est à Sennia qu'il serait apparu et non pas à moi. J'étais loin d'être aussi proche de lui que je l'étais d'Abdullah. Par ailleurs, je – Comment dire… (Je cherchai mes mots.) Il me semble qu'une seule apparition de l'Au-delà me suffit.

— Une relation comme celle que vous aviez avec Abdullah est unique, Mère, dit Nefret. Cependant, le lien entre Sennia et Gargery transcendait la simple relation employé-employeur, ou plutôt employé-pupille de l'employeur.

— Alors nous donnerons à Gargery le statut "d'ange gardien" de Sennia.

— Il lui a un peu failli, non ?

— Admettons qu'il ait gardé dans l'Au-delà sa propension à la maladresse – tout à fait pardonnable vu la sincérité de son affection, voire de sa dévotion envers Sennia, répondis-je plus sérieusement que je n'en avais eu l'intention. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'a bel et bien protégée au cours de cette aventure, tout comme il l'a fait durant une bonne partie de son existence terrestre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons pu la récupérer, saine et sauve, et si rapidement.

— Il aurait été plus judicieux de l'empêcher de partir, remarqua Nefret en hochant la tête d'un air sérieux. Si Gargery rend visite à Sennia en rêve, on ne peut pas dire qu'il se soit montré un bon guide spirituel.

— Quelque soit le nombre de conseils ou d'avis reçus – et pour le communs des mortels, ils proviennent de vivants et non pas d'anges gardiens – au final, nous gardons notre liberté de choix, dis-je. Je ne dois pas l'oublier. Peut-être suis-je parfois un peu trop dirigiste. Comment Abdullah a-t-il formulé cela la dernière fois ? Ah oui. Il m'a conseillé de ne pas « mettre ma famille en cage », et il a ajouté : « Il y a des chemins que tout être humain se doit de suivre seul. »

— Des chemins que tout être humain se doit de suivre seul, répéta Nefret avec douceur. C'est très vrai. Et Abdullah était un sage. Mais vous savez, Mère, depuis que je vois grandir les enfants – et surtout depuis que je réalise les risques qu'ils prennent parfois – je comprends mieux les soucis que vous avez endurés lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

— Vraiment, ma chérie ?

— Oui. Vous n'êtes pas trop dirigiste, Mère, vous êtes protectrice envers ceux que vous aimez, et je vous en remercie. (Je ne suis quoi répondre, aussi Nefret continua :) Nous avons tous été secoués par la disparition de Sennia. Et maintenant qu'elle est revenue, que sortira-t-il de tout cela ? Ramsès dit qu'elle n'a pas voulu répondre à ses questions hier au soir.

— Je compte régler ce problème aujourd'hui même, dis-je. D'ailleurs, Abdullah m'avait aussi parlé de l'avenir de Sennia – sous forme d'énigme, bien entendu. Il a dit : "Le Petit Oiseau rencontrera bientôt une épreuve qui décidera de son destin."

— Et elle l'a rencontrée, dit Nefret.

— Oui.

Je n'évoquais pas devant Nefret la suite de la prédiction qui continuait à me hanter : « Si elle réussit, elle deviendra comme un aigle, libre et forte à la fois, et ses ailes la mèneront au loin vers celui qui l'attend – celui qui l'aimera. Ils sont semblables mais le garçon a déjà affronté ses épreuves. »

J'avais confiance dans mes rêves, mais quand même.

Dans l'affolement des dernières heures, j'avais quelque peu oublié le pauvre Kevin O'Connell, mais il apparut peu après au bas des marches, aidé par deux valets, et muni de béquilles en bois.

— Seigneur, Kevin, m'exclamai-je. Où est votre plâtre ?

— L'autre Mrs Emerson me l'a enlevé ce matin, Mrs E., répondit-il. Mais il va falloir que je me remplume un peu. C'est tout mou et flasque là-dedans. Plus de muscles. (Il tapotait la jambe de son pantalon).

— Venez donc prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous, dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle à manger.

Emerson qui arrivait, suivi de Lia, Ramsès et David, ne fut pas du tout enchanté de tomber sur le journaliste.

— Je vous avais oublié, O'Connell, marmonna-t-il.

— Je vous souhaite aussi le bonjour, professeur, répondit l'autre en affichant un air réjoui.

— Vous ai-je dit que j'ai reçu une lettre de Cyrus, intervint Nefret avec tact. Il accepte ma proposition concernant le château, et dit qu'il prendra bientôt le bateau pour rentrer en Angleterre. Lui et Katherine ramèneront avec eux le petit Thomas puisque ses parents sont toujours en Jordanie.

— Ce vieux Vandergelt, claironna Kevin avec un accent irlandais soutenu. Je l'aime bien ! Un mec vachement sympa.

— N'en faites pas trop, O'Connell, grommela Emerson.

— Je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que vous, Mrs E., continua le journaliste. Lui aussi était là, en 1892, quand lord Baskerville a été assassiné à Louxor. Que devient-il ?

— Il a vendu sa maison de la Vallée de Rois, dis-je un peu tristement, et compte acheter une propriété près de Southampton.

— Pour s'y établir ? S'étonna Kevin. Pourquoi diantre choisirait-il Angleterre plutôt que l'Amérique ?

— Sans doute parce que son épouse est anglaise, dis-je d'une voix aimable. (Je n'aimais pas l'air sombre qu'affichait Emerson.) Et puis Cyrus n'a plus aucune attache dans son pays d'origine.

— Southampton est une ville agréable, admit Kevin. J'y ai couvert un match de football pour la Coupe d'Angleterre l'an passé. J'étais aussi à Londres pour la finale en avril 1923 au Wembley Stadium.

— J'ai suivi cette finale, s'exclama David avec entrain. C'était aussi l'inauguration du stade, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, et du coup le Roi George était présent dans les tribunes pour remettre le trophée aux vainqueurs.

— Je connais très peu le football, dis-je.

— La finale se jouait entre Bolton Wanderers et West Ham United, m'expliqua aussitôt David. Chacune des deux équipes finalistes doit passer cinq tours d'éliminatoires avant de se qualifier.

— C'est un sport de sauvages, grommela Emerson. Il y a eu des scènes de chaos et de violence tout à fait inadmissibles.

— Il s'agissait en fait de l'envahissement de la pelouse par la foule, expliqua Kevin. Voyez-vous, les organisateurs ont été victimes de leur succès : La capacité officielle des tribunes est de 125 000 personnes et on a évalué l'affluence à près de 300 000 pour cette inauguration. Pour que la rencontre puisse se jouer, la police montée a été forcée d'intervenir. Ce qui a donné de bons clichés grâce à un cheval de police photogénique, dénommé Billie.

— Il a volé la vedette aux joueurs, remarqua Ramsès, parce qu'on surnomme depuis cette finale : « The White Horse Final ».

— D'où l'importance de la presse, s'exclama Kevin jovial.

— Voilà qui doit vous réjouir, O'Connell.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Les émeutes font de bons papiers. Mais la fédération anglaise a dû rembourser une partie des billets aux personnes qui n'ont pas pu atteindre leur siège attribué. Á un moment, j'ai même cru que le match allait être annulé. Heureusement, l'humeur de la foule a changé à l'arrivée du Roi, lorsqu'ils ont tous chanté en chœur : _God Save The King._

— Qui a gagné ? Demanda Lia.

— Les Bolton Wanderers, répondit David. Mais le match était de très faible qualité.

J'étais extrêmement étonnée qu'Emerson ait laissé la conversation porter sur un sport qui ne l'intéressait aucunement. Et encore plus étonnée de voir que David et Ramsès semblaient parfaitement au courant de cette finale dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler.

— Avez-vous suivi aussi les jeux olympiques d'hiver ? Demanda Nefret.

— Non, et je n'irais pas davantage à Paris pour ceux de cet été.

— Ils ont choisi la France pour honorer le baron Pierre de Coubertin qui se retire du comité olympique.

— Oui, mais avant cela, il a enfin trouvé la devise olympique : _Citius, Altius, Fortius_, « plus vite, plus haut, plus fort ». Il y a quarante quatre nations inscrites et plus de 3 000 athlètes.

— J'ai lu un article intéressant au sujet d'un nageur américain, Johnny Weissmuller, et des rigueurs de son entraînement.

— Peuh, grommela Emerson, et que feront tous ces gens une fois l'engouement passé, je vous le demande ? Quelle est la reconversion possible d'un ancien nageur ? Á part dans un cirque, à faire le singe…

— Emerson !

Sennia n'était pas descendue prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous et, vu la présence de Kevin, je m'en réjouissais plutôt. Je ne tenais pas à aborder le problème de sa disparition devant le journaliste.

Peu après la fin du repas, Kevin se prétendit fatigué et demanda à retourner dans sa chambre. Nous convînmes avec lui de nous retrouver pour le déjeuner, et je le laissai remonter sans le raccompagner.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, j'annonçai :

— Je tiens à parler à Sennia…

— Mère, intervint Nefret. Il ne faut pas la braquer.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de la braquer, insistai-je, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être pourrions nous la convoquer au salon et la recevoir tous ensemble…

— Ce serait comme un tribunal, protesta Emerson.

— Très bien, dis-je. Alors que proposez-vous ?

Ni Emerson ni Ramsès ne tenait à affronter directement Sennia. Á mon avis, ils avaient peur de ses larmes, mais nous désirions tous, bien entendu, savoir ce qui s'était passé.

— Peut-être pourrais-je tâter le terrain, finit par proposer Nefret. D'ailleurs, médicalement parlant, je tiens à m'enquérir de sa santé. Elle a été opérée il y a peu, et toutes ces émotions ne lui ont certainement fait aucun bien.

— Demandez-lui si elle souhaite me recevoir, dis-je d'un ton contraint.

— Je monte aussi avec toi, Nefret, dit Lia. Je voudrais écrire à mes parents.

Pendant l'absence de la jeune femme, je repensai à la lettre de Margaret que j'avais lue la veille.

— Je viens de repenser à une lettre de Margaret que j'ai lue hier soir, Emerson, dis-je aussitôt. Vous avez écrit à Sethos, et il vous a répondu, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas eu connaissance de ce courrier.

— Parce qu'il ne contient rien d'intéressant, grommela Emerson.

— Nefret a également écrit à Sethos, dit Ramsès.

— Je sais, Margaret me l'écrit. Pourquoi ? Que voulait-elle savoir ?

— Elle et moi discutions récemment de ce message au sujet de Richard Bathell…

— Quel message ?

— Celui que Morcook a reçu de Sethos pour demander des renseignements sur Bathell. Vu le décès de ce dernier, Morcook a cherché à retrouver l'autre secrétaire de Carter, Asquith, mais sans succès apparemment. Aussi Nefret voulait-elle savoir si Alasdair Asquith était ou non en Amérique avec Carter. Du moins, si c'est bien Carter qui se trouve…

— J'espère qu'elle n'a pas posé par écrit une question aussi directe, dis-je les sourcils froncés. Ce ne serait pas très judicieux.

— Non, Mère, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nefret utilise un système codé pour correspondre avec Sethos. Vous savez, celui-là même qui nous avait posé un tel problème il y a deux ans. Avec des nombres regroupés par trois pour indiquer le numéro de page, la ligne et le mot.

— Celui où il faut nécessairement un livre pour avoir la clé ?

— Précisément.

— Oh, parfait, dis-je médusée. (Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu moi-même cette lumineuse idée ?) Et qu'à répondu Sethos ?

— Qu'Asquith n'était pas en Amérique, et qu'il valait mieux que nous ne perdions pas notre temps à déterminer qui, de Carter ou de son personnel, était susceptible de s'y trouver.

— Je le savais, gémit Emerson. C'est « lui » qui a donné toutes ces foutues conférences au Met. Mais pourquoi, non de D…

— Emerson !

— Il faudra que nous parlions avec Mr Morcook, dis-je. Trop de points importants restent encore en suspens. La première fois que nous l'avons interrogé, il venait juste de reprendre conscience après son agression, et ensuite, il était trop faible…

— Trop faible pour parler, mais pas pour s'enfuir, grogna Emerson, les dents serrées. Crénom. J'ai oublié de lui demander pourquoi il avait en sa possession un plan de la tombe de Toutankhamon.

— Vous auriez pu poser directement la question à Sethos, fis-je remarquer.

— Grrr, grogna mon cher époux. Je l'ai fait, et il ne m'a répondu que par une pirouette grotesque. Attendez que je lui remette la main dessus à celui-là. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

— Je ne comprends pas l'importance de ce plan, dis-je.

— Je ne comprends pas non plus, admit Ramsès. Mais c'est quand je ne comprends ce que fait Sethos que je commence à me méfier.

— Moi aussi ! Affirma Emerson.

— Pour ma part, dis-je, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'a répondu Morcook au message de Sethos concernant Richard Bathell.

— Et pourquoi il n'a pas pu retrouver Asquith.

— Décidément, nous en revenons toujours aux secrétaires de Howard, dis-je les sourcils froncés. Il faudra que je pose quelques questions à Kevin. Lui aussi cherchait Mr Asquith. Il a même été jusqu'à Highclere pour cela. Il doit avoir des choses à dire.

— En présence de ce foutu journaliste, je préfère discuter du football que du trésor de Toutankhamon, Peabody, dit Emerson. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Que fichait-il au juste à Mansay Castel ?

— C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas approfondi ce détail…

Je me tus un moment, envisageant les choses à faire. Peut-être devrais-je établir une petite liste ? La journée s'annonçait chargée s'il me fallait interroger Sennia sur sa disparition, puis Mr Morcook sur sa réapparition, puis Kevin sur… sa présence à Mansay Castel. Et Evans, aussi. Je ne savais plus pourquoi, mais j'avais quelque chose à demander à Evans.

Une idée curieuse me vint soudain à l'esprit.

— Quel livre ont-ils choisi ? Demandai-je à Ramsès.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Sethos et Nefret, pour leur code – Quel livre ont-ils choisi ?

— Le dernier tome de l'_Histoire de l'Égypte Antique_ de Père, répondit Ramsès, le visage impassible.

Emerson en resta sans voix. Devant son air éberlué, j'éclatai de rire, et David se joignit à moi.

Nefret redescendit peu après. Sennia préférait rester dans sa chambre pour le moment, mais elle avait accepté de me recevoir juste après le déjeuner.

— Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Emerson d'un ton bourru.

— Médicalement parlant, plutôt bien, dit Nefret. Je n'en dirais pas autant de son état d'esprit. Elle semble assez calme, mais elle a refusé de descendre pour déjeuner avec nous et a demandé à Rose qu'on lui monte un plateau. Je dirais qu'elle se prépare à une confrontation avec vous, Mère. Elle aura sans doute quelques revendications à faire valoir.

— Je suis prête, dis-je en redressant les épaules. J'ai aussi quelques remarques à faire à cette jeune personne.

— Vous n'allez pas la faire pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Emerson.

— Ce n'est plus une enfant, Emerson, comme chacun ne cesse de me le rappeler. Et disparaître sans mot dire au beau milieu de la nuit ne fait pas partie des règles admises par la bonne société.

— Je lui ai déjà exprimé combien nous avons été inquiets, dit Ramsès d'une voix un peu contrainte. Et elle m'affirmé avoir laissé un message pour nous.

— La croyez-vous ? Demandai-je.

— Je ne sais pas, admit mon fils.

— Sennia n'est pas une menteuse, s'exclama Nefret.

— J'en suis consciente, dis-je, mais je n'aurais jamais non plus pensé qu'elle soit dissimulée. Et ses dernières actions ne parlent pas trop en sa faveur, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute. J'attendrai pour la juger de voir ce qu'elle me dira cet après-midi. Bien, puisque j'ai un répit concernant Sennia, je vais allez voir Kevin.

— Je viens avec vous, dit immédiatement Emerson. Il n'est pas question que vous vous rendiez seule dans la chambre de ce vaurien, Peabody. Cela ne fait pas non plus partie des règles admises par la bonne société.

Nous argumentions encore en montant les escaliers. Emerson faisait semblant d'être jaloux mais je savais parfaitement qu'il était aussi curieux que moi d'interroger le journaliste.

Kevin répondit immédiatement lorsque je frappai à sa porte. Malgré la fatigue qu'il avait prétextée, il ne s'était pas recouché en fait. Il était occupé à écrire, assis devant le bureau que j'avais installé dans notre chambre d'ami, un meuble de l'époque victorienne en chêne roux avec un dessus de cuir brun doré à l'or fin.

— Je croyais que vous vouliez vous reposer, Kevin, dis-je un peu étonnée.

— Il fallait que je mette au propre quelques papiers pour le _Daily Yell_, Mrs E., dit-il en repoussant la feuille qu'il tenait en main sous d'autres documents étalés sur le sous-main.

Emerson plissa les yeux, et je sentis bien qu'il mourait d'envie de se jeter sur ce texte suspect. Fort heureusement, la conscience de ses devoirs d'hôte fut cependant plus forte que sa méfiance envers le journaliste.

— Ne devriez-vous pas prévenir votre famille, Kevin ? Dis-je sur une impulsion. Je pense surtout à votre femme…

— Quelle femme ? S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne suis pas marié.

— Oh, fis-je. Mais je croyais… (Qui m'en avait parlé récemment ? Margaret !)

— Non, Mrs E., dit le journaliste en secouant la tête. Vous savez bien que je suis toujours envoyé par monts et par vaux, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de retenir l'attention d'une épouse.

— Amelia, dit Emerson les dents serrées, c'est intolérable. Je ne vois pas pourquoi la vie privée d'O'Connell vous importe tant.

— Mais Kevin est un ami, dis-je avec sincérité, (ce qui m'attira un sourire de l'Irlandais et un grommellement exaspéré de mon époux. Je me raclai la gorge et continuai :) Kevin…

— N'en dites pas plus, Mrs E., j'ai tout compris. Vous êtes venus pour me tirer les vers du nez quitte à utiliser la flatterie, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, après tout, vous êtes venus à ma rescousse à Mansay Castel, et je vous dois bien cela. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Tout, s'exclama Emerson.

Si je crois que Kevin fut totalement sincère avec nous, c'est parce qu'il avait en réalité peu à dire. Nous connaissions déjà l'essentiel de son histoire, même si Emerson lui fit répéter plusieurs fois certains détails.

Comme Kevin l'annonça lui-même, il était un vrai journaliste, toujours en quête de nouveauté. Il s'était vite lassé d'écrire toujours les mêmes articles sur la malédiction de Toutankhamon et laissait volontiers à son collègue, Jason Anderson, la tâche de maintenir l'intérêt du public. Kevin, quant à lui, avait préféré se concentrer sur Howard Carter. Ce qui n'était pas une tâche aisée car l'égyptologue évitait tous les journalistes depuis qu'il avait mécontenté la plupart d'entre eux en vendant au Times l'exclusivité de ses découvertes dans la tombe. De plus, après la querelle avec le gouvernement égyptien qui avait fait la une des journaux, Howard avait quasiment disparu du devant de la scène. Les bruits qui couraient à son sujet étaient contradictoires. D'après certains, il se trouvait à Highclere, tandis que d'autres le disaient en Amérique. S'étant mis en tête de le retrouver, Kevin s'était d'abord rendu à Highclere parce qu'il était certain que Carter avait des rapports réguliers avec les dames Carnarvon, héritières de son ancien mécène.

Après plusieurs jours d'une enquête décevante, il était rentré bredouille à Londres. Où il avait appris que, durant son absence, l'un de ses indicateurs avait aperçu Carter demander à un autre homme – identifié par la suite comme son secrétaire, Alasdair Asquith – de le retrouver à Highclere. Et le pauvre Howard Carter paraissait fatigué et malade.

Lorsque Kevin avait rencontré notre cher David à la gare de Paddington, c'était lors de son second déplacement dans le Berkshire. Il désirait interroger lady Evelyn Herbert et sa mère, lady Almina Carnarvon. Bien que Jason Anderson l'ait prévenu de l'inutilité de sa démarche, Kevin s'obstinait. Mais comme la première fois, les deux femmes avaient refusé de le recevoir. Une rapide enquête dans le village avait convaincu Kevin qu'il n'avait aucune chance de les croiser « par hasard », elles sortaient très peu. Pourtant, une voiture inconnue passait parfois sur la route de Londres en direction du château. Était-ce Howard ? Kevin avait décidé de le découvrir.

Comme la première fois, il s'était installé à l'auberge du village, usant à nouveau d'un nom d'emprunt – et Emerson intervint alors pour lui exprimer vivement ce qu'il pensait de son humour dévoyé. Mais les gens connaissaient le nom du journaliste alors que Kevin Emerson avait eu toute liberté de demeurer anonyme. Et il avait recommencé à poser des questions. Les villageois se montraient peu farouches et lui répondaient volontiers. Malheureusement, ils savaient peu de choses au sujet du château.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait tard à l'auberge, Kevin avait été assommé et enlevé sans même apercevoir son agresseur.

Il avait repris conscience avec une nuque raide et douloureuse dans une pièce inconnue – une petite chambre meublée d'un lit étroit, d'une table de chevet et d'un fauteuil. Il ignorait alors être à Mansay Castel. En fait, dès son réveil, après avoir vérifié que la porte de la chambre était bien fermée à clé, Kevin avait tenté de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, le lierre avait cédé sous son poids et il s'était écrasé sur la terrasse en dessous.

— Mon Dieu, dis-je en entendant cela. Vous auriez pu vous tuer. Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en tirer avec une jambe cassée.

— Ce qui m'étonne, remarqua Emerson, c'est qu'ils aient pris le temps de vous soigner.

— Emerson !

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi ils vous ont-ils ainsi enlevé et ensuite gardé en vie ? Quel était leur intérêt ? Un accident mortel aurait été une façon de brouiller les pistes.

— Je suis heureux qu'ils n'aient pas choisi cette option.

— Ils ont dû fouiller vos affaires à l'auberge après vous avoir assommé. Vu que tout a été laissé sur place, je présume que vous n'aviez aucun papier compromettant ?

— Non, bien entendu, répondit Kevin. En fait, je m'étais arrangé pour qu'on croie que je voulais écrire un livre sur la découverte du trésor. J'avais emporté plusieurs coupures de journaux, un plan détaillé de la tombe…

— Encore !

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Ce n'est rien, dit Emerson d'un ton résigné. Continuez.

— Je suis resté plusieurs jours dans cette chambre après mon accident. Je n'ai vu qu'un homme qui venait régulièrement m'apporter à manger et veiller, à— hum, divers soins. Un brun, énorme et silencieux. Je dormais beaucoup, ils devaient mettre quelque chose dans ma bière – surtout avant les visites du docteur. Qui était un vieil homme bourru et très bavard. Il n'est venu que deux fois : D'abord pour me poser un plâtre, et la seconde en coup de vent parce qu'il était attendu à Highclere pour soigner l'étranger.

— Quel étranger ?

— Je ne sais rien de plus.

— Quand avez-vous rencontré la cuisinière ?

— Quelle cuisinière ? S'étonna Kevin.

Après quelques explications sur le rôle que cette femme – et les bavardages du docteur – avaient joué dans sa délivrance, Kevin nous affirma qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré Daphné Thatcher durant son séjour à Mansay Castel. Vu qu'elle avait été capable de décrire ses cheveux roux à Mr Blair, le domestique du vieil ami d'Emerson, je présumai qu'elle avait dû discuter avec le médecin.

— Elle m'a remarqué grâce à mon charme irlandais, s'exclama Kevin.

— Je pense plutôt qu'elle a discuté avec le médecin, dis-je et c'est heureux…

— Revenons-en à ce que vous avez appris d'autre, O'Connell, coupa Emerson. Peabody, veuillez le laisser parler.

— Je n'ai pas toujours été endormi durant ces quelques jours, dit Kevin. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir au sujet de Carter – et de ses secrétaires. Voyez-vous, j'ai parlé au père de Richard Bathell…Il s'agit de lord Westbury, le saviez-vous ?— avant son suicide. Il m'a affirmé que son fils était en pleine santé, et il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mort était due à un arrêt cardiaque. Il n'était pas très attiré non plus par la thèse de la malédiction.

— J'imagine.

— Non, il voulait connaître la vérité, et c'est ainsi qu'il m'a dirigé vers Alasdair Asquith. C'est un Écossais qui travaillait surtout pour lord Carnarvon. Après sa mort, Carter en a hérité. Je dois dire que ce type est un vrai courant d'air. Avant mon enlèvement, j'avais découvert qu'Asquith rencontrait parfois William Portmanteau, chez lui, à Mansay Castel. Je suis donc allé fouiner sur les lieux. Sans me douter alors que je finirai par y résider.

— C'est peut-être votre visite qui a éveillé l'attention de sir William.

— Pensez-vous qu'il ait ordonné mon agression ? S'étonna Kevin. Évidemment, vu que je me suis retrouvé chez lui, l'hypothèse est plausible mais il ne vient pas souvent à Newbury. Un membre de son personnel peut avoir profité de son absence.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Aucune idée. Mais si vous allez par là, quel serait le motif de sir William ? Je me rappelle avoir rencontré le personnage à Louxor chez Cyrus Vandergelt – sa petite-fille travaillait comme peintre, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait aussi sir Malcolm Montague, un collectionneur acharné celui-là, qui n'arrêtait pas de me susurrer des horreurs sur tout un chacun lors de l'ouverture de la tombe. J'aurais été attaqué pour diffamation si j'avais seulement imprimé le dixième de ce que ce bonhomme avançait sans la moindre preuve. Il ne vous aime pas beaucoup, Mrs E. et le professeur pas davantage.

— Que savez-vous d'autre sur ces deux clampins ?

— Des banalités, et j'en ai déjà parlé hier à Mrs E. En revenant à Londres, il y a deux ans, j'ai mené une petite enquête de routine. William Portmanteau a fait fortune à partir de rien. Il a été marié une première fois à la fille d'un riche marchand de Londres. Le couple n'a eu qu'une fille qui a épousé un Français. Après la mort de sa femme, notre bonhomme a épousé la fille d'une de ses relations d'affaires qui avait hérité d'une petite compagnie de transport maritime. Lady Violet est une citadine que les gens de Newbury voyaient peu. Elle venait parfois dans le Berkshire pour rencontrer les Carnarvon mais je ne crois pas que les deux familles aient été très liées. Or les dames Carnarvon ne reçoivent plus depuis la mort du vieux lord.

— Et Montague ?

— C'est un collectionneur et, à ce que j'en sais, il cherche frénétiquement à racheter la collection privée de lord Carnarvon. Il espère sans doute y retrouver quelques objets de Toutankhamon puisqu'il n'a pas réussi à piller le trésor sur place en Egypte. Un de mes indics dans la police égyptienne affirmait que vous aviez quelque chose à voir là-dedans et…

— Vous n'avez donc pas revu Carter ? Coupa Emerson sans répondre à la question implicite.

— Non, mais le suicide du père de Richard Bathell continue à me chiffonner. Pourquoi cet homme-là n'a-t-il pas attendu les résultats de l'enquête dont il m'avait chargé ? Oh, un détail : Il disait avoir reçu de son fils des lettres un peu inquiètes, concernant l'intérêt qu'Alasdair Asquith portait à Mary Scott-Thomas, l'infirmière de lord Carnarvon. Une autre des victimes de la malédiction, ajouta-t-il après un moment.

— Le jeune Bathell était-il lui aussi amoureux de l'infirmière ? Demandai-je.

— Elle était plus âgée que lui, Peabody.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Kevin. D'après son père, ils étaient simplement amis. Alasdair Asquith est venu présenter au père Bathell ses condoléances après la mort de son fils, c'est gentil à lui d'ailleurs. Mais ne trouvez-vous pas que Carter fait une utilisation incroyable de secrétaires ces derniers temps ? Il y a un nom nouveau dans chaque article de journal. Et même si Carter donne bien des conférences à l'étranger, il doit avoir le don d'ubiquité. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse être simultanément en Amérique, au Canada et en Espagne.

— On ne peut pas faire confiance à ce qu'on lit dans les journaux.

— Touché ! Mais peut-être aussi a-t-il chargé ses nombreux secrétaires de donner des entrevues en son nom. Simplement, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

— Comment avez-vous appris que ce joli petit monde devait se réunir à Carrington Hall ?

— Pardon ? Oh. La seule fois où j'ai entendu parler mon impassible gardien, il s'adressait à je-ne-sais-qui juste devant ma porte, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils attendaient le retour de quelqu'un. Ils ont ensuite évoqué sir Malcolm, qui devait retrouver sir William et lady Violet à Carrington Hall. Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom-là, mais Mrs E. m'a indiqué hier que c'était une demeure qui se trouvait tout près d'ici. Très curieux comme coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

J'eus une brève moue en me rappelant la surprise que je n'avais pas su dissimuler en reconnaissant ce nom. Emerson me lança un regard noir.

— Ceci n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, affirma-t-il d'une voix brève. Ces noblaillons n'aiment rien tant que de se réunir pour pavoiser sans fin.

— Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, Kevin, dis-je en me levant. Avez-vous besoin de passer un coup de téléphone ?

— J'ai voulu appeler mon journal avant de monter, Mrs E. Mais la ligne est en dérangement.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

_**Toutankhamon ne fut pas un roi guerrier : On ne lui connaît qu'une seule campagne contre les Nubiens et les Asiatiques. Ces scènes sont représentées sur un coffre de la chambre du trésor**_.

Je ne pris pas le temps de mettre au propre les résultats de notre entretien avec Kevin parce que je tenais à aller au village interroger le révérend. Et je comptais mener cette tâche à bien avant le déjeuner. Lorsque je fis part de mon intention à Emerson, il ne voulut pas me laisser partir seule. D'après lui, nous venions juste de récupérer Sennia, et il n'avait pas l'intention de me quitter du regard jusqu'à la résolution de cette affaire. J'appréciais le sentiment qui animait cette décision, aussi je ne fis pas de commentaire.

Malheureusement, Emerson m'informa aussi qu'il envisageait de retourner à Carrington Hall afin de confronter Violet – et sir William si celui-ci était de retour. Je sus le dissuader de cette manœuvre prématurée. Á mon avis, nous devions attendre ce que Lanks pouvait nous apprendre sur les plans de nos ennemis avant d'agir. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas attaqué Sennia, elle était partie avec eux de son plein gré. De plus, je désirais savoir exactement ce qui avait été dit à la jeune fille.

J'avais eu le pressentiment que la journée allait être chargée. Ce fut le cas

Après avoir prévenu Ramsès de notre absence, Emerson et moi partîmes ensemble pour le village. Je vis avec un peu d'étonnement que la nature avait reverdi ces derniers jours, le printemps étant en plein essor depuis que le froid cédait. Le trajet ne dura guère. Le bourg était un endroit calme et agréable, qui comportait de nombreux petits cottages à colombages et toits en petites tuiles plates typiques du Kent, nichés dans la verdure de leurs jardins qui seraient bientôt fleuris de lilas et de rhododendrons, avec des façades aux glycines exubérantes. Nous passâmes devant la toute petite poste située dans la rue principale. Au bout de celle-ci se trouvaient encore deux traditionnels séchoirs à houblon, et l'un avait été aménagé de façon originale en habitation.

En marchant, je répondis à la gentillesse des villageois qui nous saluaient. Nous nous dirigeâmes tout droit vers la maison du révérend Jones, mais son épouse nous indiqua qu'il était à l'église. Elle était non loin de là, à droite du vieux cimetière aux tombes bien alignées, comme les respectueux témoins du passé. Près de la porte d'entrée, un orme centenaire avait de hautes branches qui frôlaient le toit moussu. Á l'intérieur, l'air un peu stagnant et poussiéreux sentait l'encaustique et la cire des chandelles. Le révérend était un homme âgé à l'aspect fragile que nous connaissions depuis des années. Il nous accueillit avec affabilité et je lui exposais le motif de notre visite, expliquant que nous désirions juste retrouver cette femme sans préciser les motifs de notre demande, ni bien entendu en expliquer les causes.

Le Rd Jones se souvenait de cette dame âgée qu'il avait aperçue plusieurs fois ces temps derniers. Elle arrivait en voiture de Carrington Hall, nous dit-il, et il avait supposé, vu son allure, que c'était la domestique de l'un des invités de sir Carrington. Selon lui, elle avait une soixantaine d'années. Ce ne pouvait donc être Violet. Une de ses servantes alors ? Il semblait que cette femme ne soit pas déguisée, mais je ne pouvais entièrement compter sur le sens de l'observation du révérend – qui portait des lunettes et avait souvent la tête dans les nuages.

— Avez-vous revu cette femme récemment ? Demanda Emerson.

Le Rd Jones répondit que non, et nous le remerciâmes sans insister. L'unique rôle de cette mystérieuse inconnue avait été de faire remettre le livre à Sennia, utilisant pour ce faire l'intermédiaire de Charla ou d'Evvie. Elle n'avait pas eu de raison de s'attarder une fois son forfait accompli.

Avant de quitter l'église, nous allâmes cependant regarder l'autel votif devant lequel quelques cierges brûlaient toujours mais l'endroit ne nous offrit aucun indice ni information. Je trouvais extrêmement déplaisant que nos déplacements aient été surveillés.

— Je trouve extrêmement déplaisant que nos déplacements aient été surveillés, Emerson, dis-je.

— Je vous ai proposé de retourner confronter les Portmanteau à Carrington Hall, répondit-il alors que nous revenions vers Amarna Je n'exclus toujours pas cette option, d'ailleurs.

— Voyons, Emerson, ni Violet ni aucun de ses domestiques n'y seront plus, bien entendu, dis-je. Et les Carrington n'ont rien à voir avec l'enlèvement de Sennia. J'espère en savoir davantage après avoir parlé à cette petite. Je regrette qu'elle ait refusé de me voir ce matin.

— Surtout ne la faites pas pleurer, Peabody.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire part aux autres des résultats de notre visite avant le déjeuner. Et la présence de Kevin nous interdisait d'évoquer à table tout sujet brûlant. J'en fus contrariée, et je savais qu'Emerson n'allait pas supporter longtemps cette contrainte. Á nouveau, j'étais heureuse que Sennia ne soit pas descendue manger avec nous.

Lorsque Kevin s'enquit d'elle, je pus lui répondre calmement qu'elle avait récemment été opérée de l'appendicite et se reposait encore. D'une certaine façon, je ne mentais pas.

**Manuscrit H**

Au cours de la nuit, Nefret avait à nouveau été secouée par un cauchemar du même genre que le premier : Un énorme monstre blanchâtre tapi dans les profondeurs de la Montagne sacrée et qui cherchait à tuer la Grande Prêtresse.

Ramsès n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler à sa mère le matin-même. Il l'avait vue très affairée : D'abord à interroger le journaliste, ensuite à partir au village poussée par une nouvelle impulsion. Vu que leurs ennemis les espionnaient certainement, il était rassuré de savoir son père auprès d'elle. Á moins que les Portmanteau n'aient déjà quitté Carrington Hall en constatant que Sennia s'était échappée ? Oui, c'était possible. Et Ramsès espérait que Tom Lanks pourrait rapidement leur donner des nouvelles. Mais l'homme cherchait aussi à démanteler le trafic des fausses antiquités, et il ne ferait sans doute rien pour risquer sa couverture.

En ce qui concernait Nefret, Ramsès savait pertinemment quel conseil lui donnerait sa mère : De ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Mais c'est déjà ce qu'il avait fait la première fois, et le cauchemar avait persisté. Était-il juste de laisser Nefret ne rien savoir de son passé ni de son ascendance ? Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour elle de faire la paix avec son enfance… Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas pris certains paramètres suffisamment en compte.

Sennia elle-aussi cherchait des réponses et Ramsès souffrait de savoir sa petite sœur adoptive malheureuse. Il regrettait aussi sa première colère quand il avait compris qu'elle avait volontairement quitté la maison la nuit de son enlèvement. Il trouvait que Sennia devenait plus proche de Nefret ces derniers temps. Partager – même inconsciemment – le même souci avait sans doute créé un nouveau lien entre elles. Tout en éprouvant de l'affection l'une pour l'autre, elles n'avaient jamais eu de véritable connivence. Il esquissa un sourire en pensant à la passion que Sennia avait autrefois éprouvé pour lui, et à son effondrement en apprenant son mariage avec Nefret.

Ses pensées revinrent à sa femme. Pouvait-il être celui qui lui apprendrait la vérité ? Se demanda-t-il. Il craignait que cette révélation soit inutilement blessante dans la mesure où la personnalité de Nefret s'était déjà construite sans cela. En fait, il ne savait pas trop. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas déstabiliser son épouse. Il ne se rappelait que trop la terreur qui l'avait saisi à l'idée de la perdre à la naissance de Lily. Une chaude émotion l'étreignit à l'évocation de la petite fille. Le bébé était un enchantement, sa petite fée si belle et si étrange. Qui ne souriait qu'à lui, et encore uniquement lorsqu'il était seul avec elle.

Ramsès s'interrogea soudain sur le rapport de chacun à la vérité. Pouvait-on et devait-on tout dire ? Grave question philosophique, en fait. Lui-même n'apprécierait pas qu'on lui cache ce genre de choses. Pourtant, avec les meilleures intentions du monde, sa mère avait tendance à infantiliser Nefret aussi bien que Sennia… mais il concevait aussi qu'elle puisse être d'un autre avis. Bien entendu, les deux cas étaient différents. Contrairement à la jeune Égyptienne, Nefret connaissait ses origines, mais elle croyait sa mère morte alors qu'elle était bébé. D'un certain côté, c'était la vérité puisque Mrs Forth avait perdu l'esprit, et de ce fait toute conscience de son être. De plus, tout en ne recevant pas l'éducation classique d'une jeune fille anglaise – grâces en soient rendues aux idées de sa mère à ce sujet – Nefret possédait une ascendance aristocratique et une fortune qui lui avaient permis de compenser sa différence sans trop de difficultés.

Sennia d'un autre côté…

Ramsès était heureux que l'achat du Château de Vandergelt à Louxor ait permis de finaliser le projet de sa femme concernant la Fondation qu'elle avait créée. En plus d'ouvrir un avenir professionnel à leurs amis Égyptiens – Selin, Daoud, et les autres – ce serait une excellente façon pour Nefret de se changer les idées. Désormais, sa santé étant rétablie, elle semblait prête à de nouvelles aventures personnelles et professionnelles. Sans doute pourraient-ils commencer à envisager leur installation au Caire pour la saison prochaine… Mais que feraient alors ses parents ? Retourneraient-ils eux-aussi en Égypte ? Et s'ils quittaient Louxor pour échapper à la tombe de Toutankhamon, où iraient-ils ? La sédentarité leur avait parfaitement convenu ces dernières années, et il semblait incongru qu'ils doivent ainsi y renoncer.

Ramsès soupira, et décida de ne pas perdre son temps à s'inquiéter de ses parents, qui n'en feraient comme de coutume qu'à leur tête. Puis sa pensée revint à Sennia… que sa mère devait affronter juste après le déjeuner. La rencontre risquait d'être animée.

Étant enfant, Sennia avait eu le même tempérament emporté qu'Amélia à qui elle ressemblait tant. Nefret avait même un jour comparé la petite fille à une « mini-tante Amélia » alors que sa mère et elle s'affrontaient pour une raison quelconque. C'était au début de la guerre, juste avant qu'ils ne partent en Égypte pour cette si difficile saison où il avait dû traquer un traître parmi les siens. Mais il secoua la tête : Il ne voulait pas penser à Percy. Il revit plutôt Sennia et sa mère, dressées l'une en face de l'autre. Un spectacle certes inoubliable. En grandissant, Sennia était devenue plus introvertie, et il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que donnerait la rencontre à venir.

Mais sans cesse, il revenait à Nefret. Son épouse. Qui était une mère attentive et aimante. Comment accepterait-elle d'apprendre que sa propre mère était devenue une folle monstrueuse qui avait voulu la tuer ? Et que c'était elle qui provoquait ses récents cauchemars ? Après tout, Nefret était médecin et une telle information aurait de quoi l'inquiéter. En apprenant la vérité, elle ne pourrait qu'être perturbée par ces questions d'hérédité, de transmission génétique et/ou être rongée par la culpabilité alors même qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Il savait que Nefret avait une nature à souffrir profondément. Il se souvint combien elle s'était reproché la perte de leur premier enfant jadis. Elle en portait encore la blessure.

C'était également vrai pour Sennia. Après tout, la mère de la jeune fille, la pauvre Rashida, avait été une prostituée même si cela n'enlevait rien à son statut de victime. Voilà qui serait difficile à accepter bien que Sennia ait été élevée dans le respect de son ascendance égyptienne chez les Emerson. De même, il valait mieux qu'elle accepte une part d'ombre sur son géniteur – sans plus le croire un héros, mais sans non plus le connaître pour le personnage infâme qu'il avait été. Voilà encore une hérédité qui avait de quoi susciter la plus grande détresse, surtout si Sennia apprenait le mal que Percy avait tenté de faire à ceux qu'elle aimait tant : ses parents, David, Nefret et lui-même. Un tel conflit d'affections n'apporterait rien à la jeune fille.

La seule idée réconfortante était que les caractères de la famille Emerson, tant biologique qu'adoptée, étaient bien trempés et solidaires. Après tout, ils étaient tous pour le moins atypiques. Et en cas de souci, le soutien des autres devenait inconditionnel.

En ce qui concernait Nefret, Ramsès se remémora soudain une discussion qu'il avait eue avec elle peu après l'opération de Sennia : « Je souhaite vraiment que Sennia n'apprenne jamais la vraie nature de son géniteur, avait-elle dit d'une voix ardente. Il vaut mieux que l'enfant reste dans l'ignorance plutôt que d'affronter le fardeau une telle vérité. Mère est d'accord avec moi. Elle a même parut soulagée que je le lui dise. C'est curieux, non ? Peut-être doute-t-elle parfois de la sagesse de ses décisions autocratiques ? »

Non, sa mère ne doutait pas de ses décisions. Mais elle avait dû considérer que Nefret lui donnait ainsi son aval, sans même le savoir. Et c'était le cas au fond. Ramsès résolut d'attendre de voir si les cauchemars continuaient. Une partie de lui pensait toujours que son épouse avait le droit de savoir la vérité, contrairement à sa mère qui chercherait à la protéger du pire sur le plan psychologique dans l'optique du : « Ce que l'on ne dit pas ne peut pas nuire ».

Sans doute valait-il mieux laisser le passé enterré.

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**La jeune fille avait été sauvée. Blême et languissante, elle se tenait sur la jetée déserte et regardait la mer obscure qui avait emporté ses illusions et ses rêves. Le dur réveil de la réalité avait la cruauté…**_

Myrdhin savait qu'Esméralda était fatiguée, il avait entendu sa mère dire que la jeune fille ne voulait voir personne. Il s'était pourtant glissé dans sa chambre le matin même et avait été soulagé de la voir calmement endormie. Le Grand Chat de Ré, entré avec lui, sauta d'un bond souple sur la couverture et s'enroula aux pieds d'Esméralda. Myrdhin sourit. Elle serait heureuse de voir le félin à son réveil. Il quitta la pièce sans bruit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de sa sœur et la vit penchée à la fenêtre, occupée à jeter du pain aux nombreuses pies qui jacassaient depuis les branches de l'arbre le plus proche. Ashara avait parfois une remarquable constance. Mais elle n'arriverait jamais à apprivoiser ces oiseaux.

Morrigan n'était pas là, et devait être auprès de sa mère. Bien que le retour d'Esméralda ait grandement soulagé sa culpabilité, elle était devenue plus renfermée ces derniers temps. Ses frères et sœur lui manquaient sans doute.

Heket et Triphis s'agitaient sur le tapis au centre de la chambre, courant après leur queue, mordillant un gland qui dépassait d'un fauteuil bas, puis se jetant l'une sur l'autre pour une attaque simulée. Un chaton n'arrêtait jamais de jouer, pensa-t-il. Cairn se fatiguait plus vite.

Tiens au fait, où était-il ?

Partant à la recherche de son petit compagnon, Myrdhin tomba dans le couloir sur Peter et Daisy qui semblaient se disputer. Il s'arrêta, indécis, se demandant s'il pourrait en profiter pour sortir dans le jardin sans escorte. Il ne comptait pas s'éloigner, juste vérifier que Cairn n'avait pas besoin de son aide. En principe Peter devait l'accompagner partout. Sa présence n'était pas réellement gênante, mais c'était le principe de la chose : Á sept ans, il avait dépassé l'âge d'avoir une nounou, même s'il s'agissait d'un garçon de vingt ans, blond et rose, et toujours de bonne humeur. Selon Ashara, Daisy était amoureuse de lui. En y pensant, Myrdhin étudia la petite bonne et la trouva jolie et fraîche avec ses longs cheveux bruns et frisés, ses yeux très bleus, et son visage rond à la peau translucide. Elle devait venir du Pays de Galles avec de telles couleurs.

Myrdhin avait entendu dire que la sœur de Bertie Vandergelt, Anna, vivait au Pays de Galles. Et que son mari était vétérinaire. Voilà un homme qui devait s'y connaître en animaux, et savait sans doute comment faire obéir un petit terrier écossais. Lui pas encore.

Peter et Daisy lui barraient la sortie en restant ainsi plantés au beau milieu du couloir. Il les examina d'un œil calme. Lorsque son scarabée avait disparu de sa chambre – de sous son oreiller – Myrdhin s'était demandé si l'un des deux domestiques avait pu le lui prendre… Mais dans ce cas, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de le jeter ensuite dans la roseraie, juste sous ses fenêtres. Á moins que l'un d'eux n'ait voulu le regarder à la lumière et l'ait par mégarde laissé tomber ? C'était possible, et l'agression de Robbie avait ensuite empêché l'indiscret de rapporter l'objet à sa place.

Myrdhin songea soudain au dessin qu'il avait fait des deux scarabées. Il ne l'avait montré qu'à Sennia pour l'instant, et il décida de demander son avis à son oncle David. C'était un remarquable peintre qui pourrait lui donner d'utiles conseils.

Mais d'abord, il devait retrouver Cairn.

Le plus discrètement possible, il contourna les deux jeunes gens et tenta de s'esquiver sans bruit dans l'escalier.

— Où étais-tu la nuit passée ? Demandait Daisy d'une voix un peu tremblante.

— Cela ne te regarde pas, ma fille, répondit le garçon. Oh, maître Davy John, vous désirez sortir ? Je vais vous accompagner.

Myrdhin soupira. Mais comprit parfaitement que Peter était plus que désireux de ne pas s'attarder auprès d'une Daisy dont les yeux brillaient un peu trop.

Je trouvai Nefret occupée à installer des fleurs dans un vase bleu dans la salle à manger avant le déjeuner. Nous étions un peu en avance toutes les deux. Et seules dans la pièce.

— Lorsque je vous ai vue ce matin, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez enlevé le plâtre de Kevin, ma chérie, dis-je.

— J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit, Mère, et vous m'avez trouvée avant même que je n'aie bu ma première tasse de thé. J'avoue que ce que vous m'avez ensuite appris sur les enfants m'a ôté cet épisode de l'esprit.

— Je suis étonnée qu'une fracture se soit réduite aussi vite, voyez-vous. Kevin n'est certainement pas resté six semaines à Mansay Castel.

— Une fracture ? S'étonna Nefret. Mais il n'avait pas la jambe cassée, Mère, ce n'était qu'une sévère foulure.

— Seigneur, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le savait, dis-je étonnée. Pourquoi l'avoir trompé ainsi ? Quel intérêt ses ravisseurs pouvaient-ils avoir ?

— Ils ont pu le plâtrer pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

— Je suis surprise que le médecin ait accepté d'être ainsi complice. C'est un vieux monsieur bien connu au village.

— Certaines foulures méritent d'être plâtrées, Mère, mais elles le restent moins longtemps qu'une fracture, bien entendu.

— Avez-vous prévenu Kevin ?

— Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. J'ignorais qu'il pensait avoir la jambe cassée.

— C'est très curieux, dis-je.

Je m'interrompis parce que les autres arrivaient. Kevin était parmi eux, l'air nettement plus fringant que le matin. S'il ne souffrait que d'une foulure, peut-être pourrait-il bientôt rentrer à Londres ? Pensai-je. Et j'eus aussitôt un peu honte de mon manque d'hospitalité.

— Alors, chère Madame, dit le journaliste à peine assis en s'adressant à Nefret, que pensez-vous de la récente découverte de votre confrère allemand au sujet de l'électroencéphalogramme ?

— Ciel, quel terme barbare ! S'écria Lia en ouvrant de grands yeux. De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Le docteur Hans Berger est un physiologiste, Lia, répondit Nefret, c'est-à-dire qu'il étudie le rôle et le fonctionnement des organismes vivants et de leurs composants. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans qu'il cherche à enregistrer l'activité cérébrale de ses patients…

— J'espère qu'il les choisit avec attention, grommela Emerson en étudiant son verre de vin d'un air sombre. L'activité cérébrale de la plupart des gens est très voisine de zéro.

— Cela me parait très barbare, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Cela se mesure par des électrodes placées sur le cuir chevelu, expliqua Nefret d'une voix animée. (Elle agita les mains d'une façon charmante.) Ensuite, l'activité électrique du cerveau est représentée sous la forme d'un tracé appelé électroencéphalogramme. C'est tout à fait comparable à l'électrocardiogramme qui permet d'étudier le fonctionnement du cœur.

— Est-ce sans danger pour l'homme ?

— Et quels sont les intérêts d'une telle technique ?

— En principe, c'est un examen indolore et non-invasif qui donnera d'importants renseignements en neurologie, ou encore dans la recherche des neurosciences cognitives, répondit Nefret. Mais tout ceci n'est encore qu'expérimental et il faudra des années, sinon des décennies, pour que ce soit applicable à l'homme.

— Il n'y a pas que cet Allemand qui travaille là-dessus, insista Kevin. Un de nos médecins britanniques le fait aussi. J'ai oublié son nom…

— C'est l'électro-physiologiste Edgar Douglas Adrian, dit Nefret, et il s'intéresse lui-aussi aux fonctions neuronales.

— Les découvertes de la médecine proviennent des sources les plus insoupçonnées, intervint David. Je lisais en France récemment qu'un vétérinaire a découvert une nouvelle sorte de vaccin, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

— Oh, je sais, s'exclama Nefret. C'est un biologiste qui a démontré qu'en ajoutant une petite quantité de formol à la toxine diphtérique, cela se transformait à la chaleur en un dérivé inoffensif qui conservait son pouvoir vaccinant. C'est magnifique non ? C'est déjà applicable aux animaux contre le tétanos et la diphtérie mais les travaux continuent afin d'obtenir un vaccin applicable à l'homme.

— Savez-vous ce qu'est un hélicoptère ? Demanda Lia.

Il était si était rare qu'elle intervienne ainsi que nous la regardâmes tous avec de grands yeux.

— C'est une sorte d'avion à décollage vertical, annonça-t-elle un peu gênée de l'attention qu'elle recevait. Ils viennent d'effectuer le premier vol en en circuit fermé en France.

— Á peine un kilomètre, annonça Kevin en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas encore demain la veille que leur engin effectuera des vols stationnaires ou des atterrissages de précision. (NdA : Il faudra attendre 1936.)

— Vous semblez tous les deux avoir apprécié votre voyage en France, dis-je aimablement à David et Lia.

— Un pays en pleine folie, grommela Emerson.

— Vous pensez à leurs « années folles », n'est-ce pas, professeur ? Dit David. Il est vrai que l'esprit est à la liberté. Tante Amelia, vous avez été l'une des pionnières de l'émancipation féminine mais désormais toute femme connaît l'ivresse de conduire, ou possède la liberté de se couper les cheveux, de se maquiller ou de fumer en public.

— C'est ridicule, s'exclama Emerson. Et que croient-ils donc avoir inventé, ces satanés mangeurs de grenouilles ? En réalité, la civilisation pharaonique avait déjà posé les premières législations au sujet de la femme, dont les plus importantes étaient celles du mariage basé sur le respect mutuel entre époux. Chez eux au moins, une femme avait droit à son héritage, et en cas de divorce injustifié, au tiers des biens de son époux

— C'est plus qu'elle n'en obtiendrait aujourd'hui, admit le journaliste, en hochant la tête.

— La femme de l'Égypte antique avait une situation privilégiée aussi bien dans la vie religieuse que profane, continua Emerson en s'échauffant. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des nombreux points de l'importance historique de l'Égypte concernant le système des valeurs et des messages humanitaires qui a englobé tous les aspects de vie et a formé, au fil de sept millénaires, les racines même de notre société moderne.

— Et parmi ces valeurs importantes, dis-je fermement, figure bien entendu la reconnaissance de l'importance du rôle de la femme dans la société.

— Absolument, Peabody, vous prêchez un convaincu. Voyez donc le principe de la création et de la cosmogonie chez les Égyptiens : La religion des pharaons prévoyait une égalité complète, et il existe une déesse aux côtés de chacun de leur dieu.

— Après tout, une reine est même devenue pharaon, dis-je parce que j'adorais cette anecdote. (Je me tournai vers Kevin :) Je veux parler d'Hatchepsout qui a construit son temple à Deir El-Bahari.

Et j'eus une pensée émue pour ce lieu cher à mon cœur où se déroulaient de plus mes rencontres oniriques avec Abdullah.

— C'est la plus connue mais ce n'est pas la seule, continua Emerson. Citons aussi Hétep-Hérès 1ère, la mère de Khéops, ou la reine Khentkaous Ière, l'une des filles de Mykérinos, qui occupa une place importante à la charnière des IVème et Vème dynasties. Ou dans un autre rôle d'influence, la reine Tiyi, la mère d'Amenhotep IV qui devint ensuite Akhenaton.

— C'était donc la grand-mère de Toutankhamon, remarqua Kevin songeur.

— Il y a encore Cléopâtre dont l'histoire avec Jules César et Marc Antoine est bien connue de tous.

— Peuh, dit Emerson qui n'apprécie nullement les dynasties tardives.

— Il y avait même une femme qui a porté dans l'Antiquité le titre de "grand médecin", s'exclama Nefret en riant. Qui était-ce Ramsès ?

— Tu as le choix entre Peseshet et Merit Ptah, Nefret, répondit-il amusé.

— Oui, dit Emerson en souriant avec affection à sa bru, les femmes avaient droit à l'éducation et la possibilité de choisir la spécialisation scientifique qu'elles voulaient.

— Il existe de nombreux papyrus et proverbes consacrés aux femmes, dit Ramsès. (Il regarda son épouse et cita :) "Il est sage d'aimer ta partenaire de vie et d'en prendre soin car ainsi elle prendra aussi grand soin de ta maison".

— "Prends bien soin de ta compagne car elle est un don des dieux qui ont exaucé tes prières et te l'ont octroyée. Révérer un bienfait satisfait les dieux", enchaîna David en regardant Lia d'un œil tendre.

— "Elle est la mère de tes enfants, si tu en prends soin, elle fera de même avec eux. Elle est comme une consigne entre tes mains et dans ton cœur, tu en es responsable devant le dieu puisque tu as juré dans son sanctuaire d'être pour elle un frère, un père et un partenaire de vie", dit Emerson en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Et le repas se poursuivit un moment dans un silence confortable. Mais Kevin n'y résista pas longtemps et demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

— Au sujet de tous ces morts qui se sont accumulés après la découverte de cette tombe prétendument maudite, que pensez-vous de l'hypothèse d'un mal dormant ?

— On cherche des infos, O'Connell ?

— D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, dis-je d'un ton posé, les poisons à effet rapide comme le venin de cobra, le cyanure – même obtenu par des bandelettes imprégnées d'huile d'amande douce – les bougies à l'arsenic ou le blé toxique sont…

— … de parfaites foutaises, coupa Emerson.

— Exactement, continuai-je calmement tandis que Kevin riait, son rire gai et débonnaire entraînant celui des autres. Par contre, il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait eu des champignons pathogènes dans une tombe close pendant des millénaires, surtout à proximité de la momie. Je n'ai pas encore éliminé cette dernière hypothèse.

— Nous allons prendre le café au salon, dit Emerson en me jetant un regard sombre.

— J'ai fini par obtenir mon journal au téléphone, Mrs E., dit Kevin en se levant avec un peu de raideur. Ils envoient une voiture qui viendra me chercher dans l'après-midi. Je vais donc enfin vous libérer de ma présence mais je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier de votre hospitalité et de vos bons soins.

— Bon vent, grommela Emerson mais suffisamment bas pour que Kevin puisse faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

— Il faudra que je vous dise un mot avant que vous ne partiez, Mr O'Connell, intervint Nefret avec tact, tout en le suivant au salon.

Peu après le repas, je montais enfin voir Sennia.

J'avais le cœur un peu serré à l'idée de cette confrontation. Je me souvins de ma dernière entrevue avec elle, un dimanche après-midi, il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Elle avait fait montre d'un certain ressentiment devant mes questions alors, et m'avait accueillie avec un air fermé.

Ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci. Elle répondit à mon coup à la porte d'une voix ferme et, en pénétrant dans la pièce, je la trouvai assise devant son élégant bureau, près de la fenêtre. Un rayon de soleil pâle tombait sur elle. Dans le halo doré, je vis que ses yeux gris acier étaient sereins et son menton fièrement levé.

Bien, il semblait évident qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser.

— Je voudrais vous parler, Sennia, dis-je.

— Bien entendu, tante Amelia, répondit-elle en se levant poliment. (Elle m'indiqua de la main un confortable fauteuil près d'elle.) Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

— Vous écriviez ? Demandai-je en voyant qu'une feuille de papier couverte de sa fine écriture restait posée sur le bureau.

— Je faisais juste un récapitulatif de mes pensées, dit-elle.

— Oh.

Je ne sus quoi dire d'autre. Soudain, la situation me parut quelque peu critique, parce que je risquais de faire des dégâts irrémédiables si je ne conduisais pas cette entrevue avec prudence. Je n'étais pas habituée à ménager mes paroles, mais pour Sennia je pouvais tenter cet effort.

— Voulez-vous commencer par me raconter ce qui vous est arrivé, Sennia ? Dis-je après une courte réflexion que la jeune fille n'interrompit pas. Ou souhaitez-vous plutôt que je vous explique ma propre position ?

— Je préfèrerais d'abord vous entendre, tante Amelia, dit-elle. Je veux connaître les circonstances de ma naissance. J'en ai besoin.

— Très bien. Il me sera facile de m'exprimer puisque j'ai beaucoup repensé ces derniers temps à ce qui vous a amenée chez nous, mon enfant. Il y a quatorze ans, lorsque Ramsès a découvert votre existence, votre mère était encore très jeune – elle s'appelait Rashida, comme vous le savez. Elle était manipulée par son – hum – oncle qui… Voyez-vous, ils étaient très pauvres et ce vieillard a cru pouvoir faire chanter Ramsès.

— Parce que je lui ressemblais ?

— Parce que vous me ressembliez, corrigeai-je. Nous avions une certaine réputation au Caire, aussi l'oncle en question savait que Ramsès serait ému de votre existence. Il a eu raison, bien entendu. Ramsès vous a ramenée tout droit à la maison, et il a dû vous revendiquer comme sienne – parce qu'affirmer sa paternité était la seule façon pour lui d'avoir un droit officiel sur vous au niveau du droit égyptien. Mais il nous a expliqué la vérité, et nous lui avons fait confiance.

— Sauf Nefret, murmura Sennia en baissant soudainement les yeux.

— Oh, vous savez cela, dis-je un peu tristement. Ne la jugez pas trop durement. Nefret était très jeune, et elle a cru un moment aux mensonges susurrés par Geoffrey Godwin, un sinistre personnage qui souhaitait l'épouser. Mais elle est rapidement revenue de son erreur. Elle n'a jamais rien eu contre vous, mon enfant, mais elle souffert de penser que Ramsès ait pu – disons, aimer une autre femme. L'amour est une émotion puissante qui peut parfois bouleverser tout bon sens.

— Et mon véritable père ? Il ne voulait pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Sennia…

— J'aimerais entendre la vérité, tante Amelia.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

_J'aimerais entendre la vérité, tante Amelia,_ me dit l'enfant.

— Ma chérie, la vérité est une notion qui crée souvent bien des drames. Il n'est pas toujours bon de déterrer le passé. Percy Peabody était un soldat Britannique qui possédait les préjugés de sa caste et de son époque. Il se trouvait dans un pays étranger, aux mœurs différentes, dont les habitants étaient jugés "inférieurs" par les Anglais. Bien qu'il ait – hum – aimé votre mère, mais ne l'aurait jamais épousée. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il vous aurait reconnue. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. (Il y eut un silence.) Je suis désolée.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit-elle. D'ailleurs, je l'avais déjà compris.

— Mon Dieu…

— Vous n'aimiez pas mon père, tante Amelia, n'est-ce pas ? Et Ramsès non plus. Et le professeur pas davantage. Pourquoi ?

— Voyez-vous, les liens familiaux ne suffisent pas toujours à provoquer l'affinité, ma chère petite. Pour ma part, j'ai eu durant toute mon enfance de très amers différends avec mon frère aîné, James. C'était un être détestable, mesquin et avaricieux, qui a mal accepté que mon père m'ait faite son héritière, alors que j'étais pourtant la seule à m'être souciée de lui. Je n'ai connu Percy et sa sœur Violet qu'un seul été durant leur enfance, et ils se sont montrés odieux avec Ramsès. Il n'existait aucune affection entre cette famille et nous, c'est bien certain. Plus tard, lorsque nous avons retrouvé Percy au Caire, il a courtisé Nefret… Ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses.

— Je vois. Nefret était une jeune fille noble et britannique. C'était donc une femme que mon père aurait pu épouser.

— Elle était aussi très riche, dis-je un peu vivement, et c'est tout ce que Percy voyait en elle. Il ne la connaissait pas, et ne se souciait pas d'elle. Dans certains milieux, malheureusement, le mariage n'a rien à voir avec l'amour.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt, tante Amelia ?

— Pour protéger l'enfant que vous étiez, ma chérie. Après tout, Percy était mort, et ses parents aussi, peu après la fin de la guerre. Je ne pensais pas jamais revoir ma nièce. Á mon sens, ce que vous ne connaissiez pas ne pouvait pas vous nuire.

— Ce n'est pas certain, dit-elle calmement. Vous avez essayé de créer une illusion en niant la vérité, mais j'ai fait la même chose en m'inventant un père aux vertus idéales dès que vous m'avez donné un nom pour supporter mes chimères. Mais l'homme qui a écrit "Prisonnier des Arabes" ne correspondait pas vraiment à mes rêves, tante Amelia. Je vais pouvoir accepter sa mort à présent. Après tout, vous-même avez eu un frère odieux, le professeur avait une mère effrayante de cruauté, et cela ne vous a pas empêchés de vivre. Je prendrai exemple sur vous.

— J'en suis heureuse, mon enfant. Mais comment connaissez-vous l'existence de lady Radcliffe, la mère d'Emerson ? Il n'en parle jamais.

— C'est oncle Walter qui me l'a raconté, tante Amelia.

— Je vois. Bien, si nous en avons terminé avec le sujet, voudriez-vous maintenant me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

— Vous en savez déjà la plus grande partie, je présume, répondit-elle. J'ai reçu un livre dans lequel se trouvait une lettre…

— L'avez-vous gardée ?

— Pardon ? La lettre ? Je ne sais pas. Non, je ne crois pas. Elle me donnait juste rendez-vous à la pyramide…

— … au milieu de la nuit. Sennia, comment avez-vous pu prendre un tel risque ?

— Mais pas du tout, tante Amelia, c'était à quatre heures de l'après-midi.

— Comment cela ? (J'étais éberluée.)

— Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Je me suis rendue au rendez-vous, à quatre heures, près de la pyramide. La lettre parlait de m'apprendre la vérité sur ma famille. Je ne rêvais que de cela depuis des mois, aussi je n'ai pu résister à la curiosité. J'avais le cœur qui battait si fort… J'ai vu que le jardinier, Robbie, nettoyait les allées non loin de là, et je savais qu'il serait à portée de voix. J'ai trouvé à l'endroit indiqué une femme qui m'attendait, et elle m'a indiqué être votre nièce, Violet. Rose m'avait donné ce nom, et cette femme avait dans les traits quelque chose de vous, aussi je l'ai crue. Je pensais qu'elle allait me parler de mon père, de nos liens de sang mais…

— Que vous-a-t-elle dit ? Demandai-je avec une angoisse inconsciente.

— Au début, elle m'a simplement informée qu'elle était votre nièce et que vous aviez été séparée par une querelle de famille, tante Amelia. Je l'ai crue, parce que cela expliquait que vous ne m'ayez jamais parlé d'elle, bien qu'elle soit la sœur de mon père. Elle n'était pas certaine que je viendrais, aussi n'avait-elle pas emporté avec elle tout ce qu'elle désirait me montrer. Elle m'a donc demandé de venir la retrouver au même endroit le lendemain…

— Dans la nuit ?

— Non, à la même heure. J'ai accepté, et je suis rentrée. J'étais un peu troublée de cette entrevue. Elle n'avait pas été désagréable, mais pas vraiment chaleureuse non plus. Et puis, elle était trop mielleuse aussi, je sentais qu'elle avait manqué de sincérité.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous alors ressortie en pleine nuit ?

— Parce que j'ai entendu marcher dans l'entrée.

— Était-ce encore David John ? Demandai-je. Il prétend être insomniaque.

— Oh, il l'est certainement, mais ce n'était pas lui, du moins je ne le pense pas. J'ai écouté du haut de l'escalier, et j'ai cru entendre du bruit dans la cuisine. Puis plus rien. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre du palier, celle qui donne sur l'arrière de la maison, et j'ai vu une silhouette se diriger vers la pyramide. J'ai cru que c'était Ramsès. Je suis descendue, et j'ai trouvé ouverte une porte sur l'arrière de la cuisine, avec le verrou intérieur débloqué. J'ai hésité un moment, puis je suis sortie… Je ne sais trop pourquoi… Je crois que je voulais parler à Ramsès quand il reviendrait, aussi j'ai traversé la terrasse jusqu'à la pelouse.

— Mon Dieu, mon enfant, c'était horriblement dangereux.

— J'ai été attaquée par derrière. Je n'ai rien vu mais une écharpe a été jetée sur mon visage, et j'ai été emportée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de crier, je crois que je me suis évanouie. J'ai repris conscience dans une chambre inconnue avec une dame âgée penchée sur moi. Elle s'appelle Jane et c'est la domestique de lady Violet.

— Vous n'étiez pas blessée ? Demandai-je la voix enrouée d'émotion rétrospective

— Non, absolument pas. Juste secouée. Jane est restée auprès de moi toute la nuit. J'étais très inquiète de ce que vous pourriez penser, aussi je vous ai écrit un message, et Jane m'affirmé qu'il serait apporté au matin jusqu'à Amarna.

— Il ne l'a pas été, dis-je l'air sombre.

— Je vous indiquais que j'étais avec ma tante, et que je reviendrai bientôt. Jane m'a dit que lady Violet ne se levait jamais avant midi. Et qu'elle ne viendrait certainement pas avant le déjeuner.

— Vous teniez à lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Je suis désolée, tante Amelia.

— Ce n'est rien, je comprends, mentis-je. Que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ?

— Jane m'a apporté un petit déjeuner assez tôt, puis j'ai passé la matinée à somnoler. Dans l'après-midi, lady Violet est venue, et elle est restée deux heures auprès de moi. Son attitude a été très différente de la veille. Elle était agitée… en colère. Elle m'a dit que vous-même et le professeur n'étiez pas ce que je croyais. Que vous aviez capté l'héritage de votre vieux père tout en séduisant le notaire de famille par de viles manœuvres, dépouillant pour ce faire votre frère et ses enfants. Puis que vous aviez mené en Égypte une vie éhontée, à vous vêtir comme un homme et à traîner sur des chantiers de fouilles où jamais une Anglaise de bonne souche n'aurait mis les pieds. Elle a accusé le professeur d'être un suborneur brutal et mal-éduqué. Quant à Ramsès, elle a prétendu qu'il avait assassiné Mr Godwin, le premier époux de Nefret, et empêché son propre cousin, Percy, de l'épouser. Elle a également dit qu'il avait été lâche pendant la guerre, et refusé d'être soldat pour rester à l'abri tandis que d'autres se faisaient tuer pour protéger la mère-patrie.

— Seigneur !

— C'était horrible. Je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter. Je ne l'ai pas crue, bien entendu, mais il y avait quelques vérités soigneusement déformées dans son discours – ne serait-ce que pour la partie concernant votre vie sur les chantiers – et j'ai réalisé que je ne devais pas rester avec elle. Mais quand j'ai demandé à rentrer, elle a refusé. Elle a dit qu'elle attendait son mari, et que sir William Portmanteau aurait des questions à me poser. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait du grand-père de Suzanne. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, mais je n'ai pas protesté pour ne pas qu'ils m'enferment ou me ligotent.

— Vous vous êtes montrée très maligne, mon enfant.

— J'avais résolu de tenter une évasion. Dans la soirée, un valet m'a porté un plateau pour dîner. Je n'avais pas faim, et je n'ai rien touché. Peu après, un autre homme s'est glissé dans la chambre, et m'a dit qu'il venait de la part de Sethos. Il m'a donné des preuves de ses dires et m'a promis de revenir me chercher dans la nuit. Il m'a aussi demandé de ne pas manger ce qui était sur le plateau, mais d'en disposer pour faire le croire à mes ravisseurs. J'ai obéi. Puis j'ai fait semblant de dormir et j'ai attendu. Quand l'homme est revenu, Ramsès était avec lui.

— Ma chère enfant, pourquoi avoir été si froide quand vous êtes rentrée ? J'ai cru que vous n'étiez pas heureuse d'avoir été délivrée.

— J'étais épuisée, tante Amelia, nerveusement et émotionnellement. Et puis j'avais honte aussi, d'avoir eu des illusions sur mon père – d'avoir été imprudente – d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un moment douté de vous, parce que vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de ma tante…

Elle se leva et me tendit les bras. Je me redressai et la serrai fort contre moi. Nous restâmes un moment enlacées. J'eus ensuite un peu de mal à retrouver l'usage de ma voix.

— J'ai encore quelques questions, puis je vous laisserai vous reposer, Sennia, dis-je. Sauriez-vous à quoi correspond cette photo où vous avez écrit au crayon : « _tombe – sept_ ».

— Je n'ai jamais écrit cela, dit-elle les sourcils froncés. Quelle photo ?

— Je vous la montrerai à l'occasion, dis-je. C'est sans doute sans importance. Où est le livre de Percy que David John vous avait remis ? Il n'est plus dans votre chambre, aussi je pensais que vous l'aviez emporté avec vous.

— Non, tante Amelia, dit-elle. Je l'ai jeté. (Elle eut un geste vers la fenêtre.) Il doit être dans les buissons sous ma fenêtre.

Dieu merci, pensai-je. Ainsi Violet n'avait pas deviné sa parenté avec Sennia. Et cette stupide femme s'était dévoilée bien trop tôt, avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu lui en parler d'elle-même. C'était un énorme souci de moins.

— Croyez-vous à ce que Violet vous a dit de nous ? Demandai-je posément.

— Pour ce qui est d'avoir capté l'héritage de votre père, vous m'avez déjà répondu, tante Amelia, et je devine que votre frère n'a pas apprécié s'il était tel que vous l'avez dépeint. Pour la vie éhontée que vous avez menée en Égypte, je la connais et en ai savouré la moindre miette, tout en sachant bien que le cercle britannique du Caire ne vous approuvait pas. Quant à Ramsès, c'est l'homme le plus droit et le plus honnête que je connaisse. S'il a tué le premier mari de Nefret – c'est certainement une bien triste histoire mais qui n'a rien de déshonorant. Et pour ce qui est de la guerre, je sais qu'il a eu des activités secrètes, et qu'oncle David a fait la même chose. Non, tante Amelia, ces mensonges ne m'ont pas troublée. Au contraire, ils m'ont ouvert les yeux.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau.

— Un dernier point, ma chérie, à quoi correspond cette photo de Sethos qui se trouve sur votre bureau ? Et quand vous l'a-t-il donnée ?

Sennia tendit la main et souleva le cadre qui représentait mon beau-frère devant une grande maison blanche de style méditerranéen.

— Il me l'a donnée la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Et il m'a dit de penser aux « enfants de l'amour » quand je la regarderai. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il était mon oncle d'adoption, et que je ne devais jamais oublier la valeur et la force d'une vraie famille.

— Á quoi correspond cette maison ? Demandai-je émue.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

Je la quittai peu après, songeuse. J'avais un énorme poids de moins sur le cœur. Notre chère petite-fille était toujours la même, elle n'avait été blessée ni physiquement ni émotionnellement malgré l'épreuve traversée. Était-ce celle dont Abdullah m'avait parlé ? Sans doute… J'eus malgré moi une pensée émue pour Gargery : S'il était véritablement l'ange gardien de Sennia, il avait bien fait son travail.

Je trouvai Emerson plus loin dans le couloir, à m'attendre en faisant les cent pas. Je l'entraînai dans notre chambre où je lui répétai ce que je venais d'apprendre. Il jura et tempêta en entendant les diverses vilénies de Violet, mais je le rassurai d'une main posée sur son bras :

— Il est heureux que cette sotte femme ait dévoilé si vite sa vraie nature, dis-je. Cela a évité à Sennia des déceptions plus amères. Je crois qu'elle va porter un temps le deuil de ses illusions sur le père qu'elle avait créé…

— Ce qu'elle vous a dit ouvre de nouvelles questions, Peabody, dit Emerson les dents serrées.

— Lesquelles ? Dis-je.

— Qui est l'homme que Sennia a suivi cette nuit-là ? Ce n'est certainement pas Ramsès.

— En effet, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais si concentrée sur Sennia que je n'ai pas suffisamment tenu compte de ce détail. Ce n'est pas elle qui a ouvert la porte de la cuisine, Emerson, elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de s'enfuir de la maison.

— J'avais déjà compris, merci.

Nous retrouvâmes les autres dans le salon à l'heure du thé, dernier repas à prendre en compagnie de notre journaliste. Les trois enfants étaient descendus pour cette occasion, et Lia nous annonça immédiatement une nouvelle d'une voix vibrante de joie :

— Je viens d'avoir Papa au téléphone, tante Amelia – la liaison n'était pas très bonne – mais ils ont accepté l'invitation du professeur et vont venir nous rejoindre la semaine prochaine. Oh, et ils amèneront mes deux petits avec eux. Je suis si contente de revoir John et Myriam ! Ils comptent rester quelques jours et nous repartirons ensemble à Chalfont Park.

— J'avais écrit à Walter, dit Emerson. Je suis heureux qu'il ait accepté.

— La maison va être bien remplie, dis-je avec animation. Et Cyrus et Katherine Vandergelt ne devraient pas tarder eux non plus. Á moins qu'ils ne restent à Southampton plus longtemps que prévu pour acheter leur nouvelle résidence.

— Peuh, dit Emerson. Vandergelt la reconstruira de toute façon.

Peu après, Sennia entra dans le salon tandis qu'Emerson s'adressait à David – et je n'entendis pas ce qu'il lui disait – une histoire de musée... La jeune fille avait un teint clair et des yeux calmes, et je lui trouvais soudain une nouvelle maturité. Elle salua posément le journaliste qui la complimenta sur sa mine.

Ce fut Lia qui servit le thé, Sennia resta assise dans un coin de la pièce à parler avec David John. Kevin réitéra ses remerciements à Nefret pour les soins qu'il avait reçus d'elle. Je me demandais soudain pourquoi Margaret m'avait écrit qu'il était marié. Je savais que Kevin étant jeune avait eu jadis un faible pour la jeune femme, en même temps qu'une rivalité de confrère, mais c'était il y a des années. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir désormais ? Je l'étudiais – cheveux roux légèrement grisonnants, traits un peu alourdis, silhouette encore dynamique – pas loin de soixante ans, sans doute.

Le Grand Chat de Ré entra dans le salon, suivi de Triphis et Heket.

— Nous sommes envahis, plaisanta Kevin en regardant les trois félins d'un œil amusé. Á qui appartiennent ces fauves ?

— La petite chatte tigrée dénommée Heket est celle de Charla, dis-je. Et Evvie a opté pour le chaton roux, Triphis. Vous connaissez déjà le Grand Chat de Ré qui était avec nous en Égypte ces dernières années. Il appartient à Sennia.

— Et David John, n'a-t-il pas de compagnon ?

— Où est Cairn ? Demanda Ramsès à son fils.

— Il dort dans ma chambre, répondit David John, c'est rare qu'il ne descende pas en entendant le mot "goûter" mais il n'a cessé de courir après les pies quand nous sommes sortis avant le thé, aussi était-il épuisé.

— Je me souviens de cette énorme chienne que vous aviez à Louxor, dit Kevin. L'avez-vous ramenée ?

— Non, dis-je, Amira est restée auprès de Daoud.

— Que signifient les noms de ces petites demoiselles ? Demanda encore Kevin en se baissant pour caresser les chatons.

— Triphis est le nom d'une déesse lionne qui était particulièrement vénérée dans le IXème nome de Haute Égypte, répondit Emerson. Quant à Heket, c'est la déesse qui symbolisait la vie et la fécondité. Elle présidait également aux naissances, aussi les femmes portaient souvent des amulettes à son effigie en guise de talisman.

Il y eut ensuite une période d'accalmie pendant laquelle David John intervint soudain en demandant à Kevin :

— Dites-moi, Mr O'Connell, j'ai lu tant d'horreurs sur la guerre civile en Irlande. Pourquoi n'écrivez-vous rien là-dessus ?

— Mais enfin, David John, dis-je un peu surprise.

— Mr O'Connell est Irlandais, Grand-maman, je me demandais juste ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'est une guerre pour l'indépendance tout comme en a connu l'Égypte, non ?

— Le bilan est effroyable, répondit le journaliste d'une voix pour une fois exempte de tout accent, on dénombre des milliers de morts, des familles déchirées, les dégâts matériels considérables. Je crains que la fibre morale de ce pays ne soit détruite.

— J'ai lu que de nombreux détenus républicains allaient enfin être libérés. On disait qu'ils étaient encore plus de 11 000 à être enfermés.

— C'était vrai l'an passé, soupira Kevin, mais je ne sais pas si cette mesure d'amnistie suffira à calmer les esprits. Le coût économique de la guerre – plus de 30 millions de livres – va pousser le nouvel État Libre à réduire ses prétentions concernant le tracé de la frontière pourvu que le Royaume-Uni renonce à une partie de son recouvrement.

— N'était-ce pas l'une une des clauses du traité anglo-irlandais ?

— En effet. Mais vous savez, le Royaume-Uni ne l'est pas tant que cela et sa population reste composée de Celtes, de Bretons, d'Écossais, en plus des Anglais à proprement parler. Et il ne faut pas les confondre car chaque peuple a ses racines, et tient à les conserver.

— Je suis à moitié Égyptienne, dit Sennia, et c'est une notion que je peux comprendre.

— Je trouve parfois étonnant que notre drapeau, l'Union Jack, représente en fait quatre pays réunis dans un même royaume.

— Comment cela ? Demanda Evvie.

— Eh bien, on y trouve la croix de Saint Georges qui symbolise l'Angleterre, puis pour l'Ecosse, c'est la croix blanc sur bleu de Saint André et enfin pour l'Irlande du Nord, c'est le X rouge.

— Il manque le Pays de Galle, remarqua David John.

— Quel est l'emblème du pays de Galles ? Demanda Charla.

— Un dragon sur fond blanc et vert.

— Pourquoi ne figure-t-il pas sur l'Union Jack ?

— La raison est simple, dit Emerson, le Pays de Galles était déjà uni à la couronne quand la première version du drapeau britannique a été décidée.

— Moi, je trouve ça injuste, dit Charla.

— Voulez-vous encore un peu de thé, Kevin ? Demanda Lia en s'approchant.

— Grand-maman, se plaignit David John, il ne reste plus de muffins.

Après le thé, la voiture qui devait emmener Kevin arriva, et nos adieux au journaliste furent chaleureux – même de la part d'Emerson. L'Irlandais promit à Nefret de se reposer encore quelques jours avant de se remettre au travail, puis il s'engouffra dans la voiture. Le chauffeur était un ours brun très barbu que j'examinai avec une certaine suspicion jusqu'à ce que Ramsès me souffle à l'oreille :

— Ne vous jetez pas sur ce pauvre homme pour tenter de lui arracher sa barbe, Mère. Je vous assure qu'elle est authentique.

Vexée, je prétendis ne pas comprendre tandis qu'Emerson s'esclaffait grossièrement.

Bien entendu, à peine Kevin disparu et les enfants – et les animaux – remontés dans leurs chambres respectives, je leur demandai à tous de revenir au salon pour un conseil de guerre. Vu qu'ils étaient pressés de savoir ce qui avait découlé de mon explication avec Sennia, ils ne se firent pas prier.

Je fis un bref exposé, d'abord de ce que Sennia m'avait appris, ensuite de ce que Kevin nous avait dit le matin concernant Newbury et Mansay Castel, et enfin de ce que le révérend nous avait expliqué. J'avais le gosier sec en terminant, mais il était un peu tôt pour un whisky-soda. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir gardé ma tasse de thé.

— La question qui me semble importante, dis-je, est : "Qui Sennia a-t-elle suivi cette nuit-là" ? Elle a cru que c'était vous, Ramsès.

— Ce n'était pas moi, Mère, m'assura mon fils. Je pense que c'était Evans.

— Comment ? S'exclama Emerson outré. Evans ? Pourquoi donc ? Si ce freluquet a quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'enlèvement de Sennia je vais…

— Non, Père, je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Voyez-vous, au cours de mes différentes recherches au sujet de "qui avait vu quoi" au village, je suis tombé sur le père Mallory à la taverne et…

— Le vieux Mallory ? Je le croyais mort et enterré.

— Non, il se porte bien. Il est devenu un brin bavard avec l'âge, mais il a toute sa tête. Il m'a indiqué qu'Evans – hum – voyait souvent la mère de Robbie et Maggie.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

— Mais enfin, Ramsès, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ?

— Peabody, bon sang, je ne vois pas en quoi les escapades romantiques de notre majordome…

— Oh. Effectivement…

— Oui, Mère, c'est par discrétion que je n'ai pas cru nécessaire de divulguer qu'Evans et Mrs Clerkenwell se fréquentaient, et il est probable que c'est elle qu'il allait voir ce soir-là, comme il l'a fait de nombreux autres soirs. David John lui-aussi l'a déjà aperçu qui quittait la maison.

— Seigneur ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui dorme la nuit dans cette famille ? Demanda Emerson.

— Je demanderai à Evans – commençai-je.

— Il n'en est pas question, ma chère, coupa mon époux. Je m'en chargerai.

— Très bien, Emerson. Comme vous voudrez.

Emerson me considéra les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait à deviner les motifs de ma complaisance inattendue. Lesdits motifs étaient fort simples : Je trouvais horriblement gênant de devoir poser à Evans ce genre de questions. Je revis soudain Mrs Clerkenwell, une femme agréable, l'air encore jeune, un agréable embonpoint, un teint frais… et je me dis qu'elle et Evans feraient un couple assorti. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je lui trouver un emploi dans la maison ? Auprès de Rose, peut-être… Notre vieille gouvernante s'essoufflait parfois, et lui donner un peu d'aide…

— Vous êtes d'accord, Peabody ? Beugla Emerson.

— Absolument, mon chéri, répondis-je sans sourciller.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi il s'agissait mais ma prompte acceptation parut satisfaire mon toujours bouillant époux.

**Manuscrit H**

Après le « conseil de guerre » de son épouse, le pauvre Emerson était si secoué que la famille se retrouva à boire du whisky-soda bien avant l'heure habituelle admise pour ce genre de libations. La journée avait été fatigante, et le départ du journaliste les laissait curieusement libérés.

Ce qu'Emerson exprima aussitôt avec son franc-parler habituel :

— Peabody, c'est la dernière fois que vous nous imposez un plumitif indiscret sous notre toit, s'écria-t-il. Si j'avais dû entendre un jour de plus une discussion futile sur le football ou la guerre en Irlande, je crois que j'aurais explosé.

— Vous êtes injuste Emerson, répondit-elle. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser ce malheureux Irlandais seul à Newbury alors qu'il était blessé. Oh, Nefret, j'y pense, avez-vous prévenu Kevin qu'il n'avait jamais eu la jambe cassée ?

— Oui, Mère, je le lui ai dit après le déjeuner, évoquant une très mauvaise foulure comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

— Comment ? Pas la jambe cassée ? Demanda Emerson. Pourquoi l'avoir plâtré alors ?

— Je ne sais pas, Emerson. Ils ont sans doute voulu le garder immobilisé le temps que sir William revienne à Mansay Manor.

— Mais où est-il donc celui-là ? Grommela Emerson. Déjà à Mansay Manor, ses hommes ont emprisonné O'Connell en croyant Willie à Carrington Hall – où Sennia ne l'a pas vu davantage. Lanks affirme que ses hommes l'attendaient là-bas depuis plusieurs jours.

— Si c'est bien lui qui organise les ventes privées des fausses antiquités, dit-elle du tac au tac, il a de quoi être occupé.

— Vous ne pouvez lancer ce genre d'accusation sans preuves, Mère, rappela Ramsès.

— Á propos de vente douteuse, dit David, il y a une rumeur au sujet de cette statue que le musée du Louvre vient d'acheter, voulez-vous que je vous raconte cette amusante histoire ?

— Volontiers, mon garçon.

— L'an passé, un antiquaire a vendu au Louvre une sculpture presque grandeur nature d'une tête d'un beau verre bleuté qui…

— Quel antiquaire ? Demanda Ramsès.

— M. Feuardent.

— N'est-ce pas celui qui leur avait déjà vendu en 1920 la grande statue du « Dieu Amon protégeant Toutankhamon » ?

— Si en effet, professeur, et c'est M. George Benedite, alors conservateur des Antiquités Égyptiennes au Louvre qui avait mené les tractations.

— Je me souviens de cette pièce, dit Emerson les yeux plissés. Elle a été découverte à Karnak, en 1857. C'est une grande statue en diorite très sombre avec le roi debout, paré d'une peau de félin, tandis qu'Amon porte la traditionnelle coiffe à deux hautes plumes verticales. Et la barbe tressée des dieux au menton.

— D'après M. Benedite, dit Ramsès, la peau de panthère n'était pas compatible avec le décorum pharaonique.

— Peuh, fit Emerson. Benedite racontait n'importe quoi. Il pensait même que Toutankhamon était le fils d'Aménophis III.

— M. Benedite fait partie des morts de la malédiction, dis-je sombrement.

— Nous le savons parfaitement, Peabody, grogna Emerson. Mais nous nous sommes écartés du sujet. David, vous évoquiez un nouvel achat du Louvre. Qu'en est-il de cette tête bleue ?

— Elle a été datée de la XVIIIème dynastie et excite énormément les autorités du Louvre. L'actuel conservateur prétend même que cette pièce est supérieure à tout ce qui a été trouvé dans la tombe par Carter.

— Et personne ne s'étonne que cette tête ait été trouvée – comme par hasard – chez un antiquaire au moment même où l'enthousiasme pour ce genre d'objet est au plus haut ? S'exclama Emerson en se levant brusquement. J'aimerais bien voir cette pièce.

— J'en ai fait un dessin pendant mon séjour à Paris, dit David en se levant, je vais vous le chercher.

Pendant son absence, nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres tandis qu'Emerson arpentait la pièce les dents serrées. David revint au bout de quelques minutes, un rouleau serré sous le bras. Il déroula le dessin sur la table basse et nous nous penchâmes tous pour l'observer. La statue était splendide, parfaitement exécutée, avec une bouche boudeuse et une perruque aux plis serrés.

— Sa coiffure ne ressemble en rien à celle de l'ancienne Égypte, dit Emerson.

— On dirait plutôt celle d'une danseuse à la française, dit Nefret. Voyez cette frange et ces cheveux courts. Elle a un air Art Déco.

— Le musée du Louvre a attribué la "tête bleue" au Nouvel Empire, affirmant que le raffinement des deux bleus jouant l'un avec l'autre et le style du visage la plaçait soit sous Aménophis III, vers 1391-1353, soit aux jeunes années de Toutankhamon, vers 1336-1327.

— Oui, je vois… c'est-à-dire à l'époque du retour à la tradition qui a suivi la fièvre créatrice de la révolution religieuse sous Aménophis IV-Akhenaton. Et quel nom ont-ils mis sur ce visage asexué ? Probablement celui de l'une des filles d'Aménophis III, non ?

— Ils pensent plutôt à Toutankhamon lui-même – Après tout il est mort à dix-huit ans, avant d'avoir perdu ses traits juvéniles.

— Cette tête bleue est unique en son genre, et c'est un faux manifeste, affirma Emerson d'un ton catégorique. Je veux bien admettre que cette nature composite – voyez le visage et la perruque ont été fabriqués séparément puis ajustés – correspond exactement au goût de la fin de la XVIIIème dynastie mais, de par sa qualité et sa taille, ceci se démarque complètement des quelques petites têtes royales en verre que nous connaissons déjà.

— C'était une époque reconnue pour le renouvellement des arts.

— Mais Nefret a raison et la perruque ne va pas du tout, dit Emerson, ce casque de mèches verticales et raides n'est absolument pas égyptien. Et voyez cette bouche avancée et boudeuse : Les lèvres sont certes ourlées comme l'époque le voudrait, mais les commissures sont en saillie et non rentrées dans le creux de la joue comme c'était le cas sous Toutankhamon.

— Vous avez raison, Père.

— C'est un faux. Et voilà qui est foutrement curieux. (Emerson se frotta le menton, le front plissé.) Ils ne vendent donc pas de copies des pièces qui proviennent de la tombe... Mais alors que viennent faire ces maudits scarabées dans cette affaire ?

— Pensez-vous que le Louvre reconnaîtra que cette tête est un faux, Emerson ?

— Cela dépend le prix qu'ils l'ont payée, ricana mon époux. David, mon garçon, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir montré ceci plus tôt ?

— Je l'avais faite tout au début de notre séjour en France, dit David en roulant à nouveau la tête bleue, et complètement oubliée depuis. J'y ai repensé par hasard avant le thé lorsque David John m'a montré un dessin qu'il avait fait de vos deux scarabées. C'est un travail réellement impressionnant dans le détail et la réalisation. Cet enfant est doué.

— Vraiment ? S'exclama Emerson enchanté. Le cher petit ! Je veux voir ce croquis.

— Comment a-t-il eu accès à ces scarabées ? Demandai-je

— Je pense que c'est une question qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poser, Mère, dit Nefret avec un soupir.

— Crénom !

Je me retrouvai un peu plus tard dans le calme de ma chambre et le repos auditif me fut un grand soulagement. Je m'assis devant la fenêtre et étendis mes membres las sur un petit tabouret posé devant moi. La vie avait été plutôt agitée ces derniers temps, et voilà que nous attendions de nouveaux invités. J'étais heureuse de revoir Walter et Evelyn, ainsi que les Vandergelt, bien entendu, mais qu'en serait-il alors de nos enquêtes en cours ? David allait-il repartir sans qu'elles soient conclues ?

J'avais sans doute eu tort d'empêcher Emerson d'aller confronter les Portmanteau. Après tout, Sennia avait bel et bien été enlevée et retenue contre son gré. Devrions-nous prévenir la police ? Ou devions-nous plutôt considérer que nous ne risquions plus rien, et que nos ennemis ne répéteraient pas la même tentative après leur premier échec ? J'aurais aimé avoir l'assurance que Violet et ses acolytes avaient quitté Carrington Hall. Je me promis de veiller dès le lendemain à obtenir la réponse à cette question.

Á propos d'enquête, était-il possible de résoudre un meurtre – et même une série de meurtres – par la simple logique de déduction ? Me demandai-je. J'avais commencé mes recherches au sujet de cette prétendue malédiction un peu par ennui. Je l'avais poursuivie lorsque mon beau-frère Sethos avait titillé ma curiosité en nous envoyant ce mystérieux scarabée par des voies détournées. Je m'y étais accrochée parce que j'avais reçu ces poupées de Violet. Mais les meurtres avaient eu lieu au loin, et je n'avais que des éléments épars de leurs véritables circonstances.

Pourtant une sorte de schéma commençait à m'apparaître. Oui, j'avais des soupçons, et il me manquait encore quelques réponses pour les confirmer.

Soudain revigorée, je me levai, allai jusqu'à mon bureau et pris parmi d'autres documents la liste que j'avais établie dès le tout début :

« _Victimes de la malédiction_ ».

_lord Carnarvon, 57 ans – britannique – avril 1923— le Caire – piqûre de moustique infectée._

_professeur La Fleur, 58 ans – français – ami de Carter – mai 1923— cause inconnue._

_Arthur Mace, 52 ans – en mai 1923— savant & archéologue britannique & confrère de Carter – cause : arsenic ?_

_Georges Aaron Benedite, 69 ans – égyptologue français – décédé à Louxor._

_colonel Aubrey Nigel Herbert, 43 ans – britannique – demi-frère de lord Carnarvon – septembre 1923— cause : péritonite ?_

_Mary Scott-Arthur, 42 ans – britannique – infirmière de lord Carnarvon – cause inconnue._

_Richard Bathell, 35 ans – noble britannique – secrétaire de lord Carnarvon – accident vasculaire ou arrêt cardiaque (le père du jeune homme se suicida dans les semaines qui suivirent)._

_professeur Hugh Evelyn-White, 32 ans – britannique collaborateur de Carter – 1924— pendu, dépression nerveuse. _

_Archibald Douglas Reed, 31 ans – britannique – radiologiste – 1924— cause inconnue._

_Ali Fahmi Bey – Égyptien – gouverneur de la province – 1924 assassiné à Londres (la police pense à sa femme) – à noter : son frère se suicida peu après._

_George Jay Gould, 59 ans – 1924— richissime financier américain – La Riviera – pneumonie après une visite de la tombe._

Je m'endormis sur mon fauteuil en songeant aux malédictions antiques des anciens prêtres…

Le lendemain, sur une impulsion, je demandai à Nefret d'écrire au lieutenant Aziz de la police de Louxor pour lui poser une question qui m'était venue à l'esprit.

Quant à moi, j'envoyai un autre long courrier mûrement réfléchi à ma chère amie Evelyn… avec de très précises instructions. Nous avions attendu suffisamment longtemps et Sennia en avait fait les frais. Il était temps de reprendre l'offensive, et je ne m'arrêterais plus jusqu'à l'hallali.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

_**Afin de légitimer sa succession, le vizir Ay épousa la veuve de Toutankhamon, Ankhesenamon, et devint le treizième pharaon de la XVIII° dynastie. On ne sait ce qu'il advint ensuite de la reine. **_

— Il n'est vraiment pas facile de faire parler ce foutu majordome, gronda Emerson. (Nous étions réunis dans le salon après le déjeuner pour prendre une tasse de café.) Mais il m'a néanmoins fourni une information intéressante.

— Laquelle ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander alors qu'il s'interrompait – exprès !— pour se frotter le menton en affichant un air dubitatif.

— Un peu de patience, ma chère, dit-il en me jetant un regard indigné. Voilà, nous avons admis depuis le début que Robbie Clerkenwell avait été assommé parce qu'il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, n'est-ce pas ?

— Certainement.

— Et vous vous rappelez que les jumeaux avaient découvert ce matin-là de grandes taches de sang encore humide sur les marches de la pyramide – En fait, je me suis toujours demandé ce que Robbie fichait là. Je viens enfin de le comprendre parce que, d'après Evans, le garçon a l'habitude de venir travailler en coupant à travers le parc pour s'éviter le détour jusqu'à nos grilles d'entrée.

— Mon Dieu, mais bien sûr, dis-je. Le cottage des Clerkenwell se trouve sur la grand-route, juste derrière le mur d'enceinte au delà de la pyramide.

— Robbie a donc pu être frappé en arrivant par là un matin, interrompant par hasard je ne sais quelle sombre manigance des hommes de Willie, continua Emerson. Assommé près de la pyramide, il aura saigné sur les marches avant de se relever et de s'avancer vers la maison, pour aller à nouveau s'effondrer dans la roseraie. Est-ce médicalement possible, Nefret ?

— Oui, Père.

— Il reste le scarabée que nous avons trouvé près de lui…

— Pas près de lui, Peabody, mais sous lui, remarqua Emerson. Je vous rappelle que ce foutu scarabée était enfoui dans la terre, aussi Robbie a-t-il parfaitement pu s'écrouler par hasard au même endroit sans rien avoir rien su de sa présence. Reste à savoir comment ce scarabée est sorti de la chambre de David John pour atterrir dans vos rosiers. Et surtout qui…

— Peut-être a-t-il été jeté par la fenêtre ? Proposai-je.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— C'est Sennia qui m'y a fait penser, ajoutai-je avec entrain. Comme je vous l'ai raconté, elle a jeté le livre de Percy par sa fenêtre et je l'ai effectivement retrouvé dans les buissons ce matin – Et je suis désolée, Nefret, il est un peu abîmé par son séjour à l'air libre. Mais je vous donnerai mon propre exemplaire si…

— Peabody !

— Oui, Emerson, j'avoue que ceci n'a pas un intérêt immédiat. (Je souris à Nefret qui éclatait de rire.) Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Le rosier où est tombé Robbie se trouve juste sous la fenêtre de David John après tout…

— Pourquoi voler un scarabée pour l'envoyer ensuite balader ? Demanda Emerson d'un ton sarcastique. Votre imagination incroyable a-t-elle trouvé une explication plausible à un geste aussi grotesque ?

— Non, mais j'y penserai, répondis-je aimablement. Il peut y avoir diverses explications : Par exemple, que le voleur ait été dérangé, et ait craint d'être pris en flagrant délit si le vol était découvert et qu'une fouille… Á propos, Ramsès, je n'ai pas assez insisté sur ce que vous aviez trouvé en regardant dans la chambre de Sennia juste après sa disparition.

— Rien de particulier, Mère. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.

— "Rien de particulier" peut être interprété de différentes façons, dis-je d'un ton docte. Auriez-vous remarqué la présence d'un livre – un roman récent – sur la table de chevet ?

— Oui, en effet. Il y en avait un qui appartenait à Nefret, _The Sorrows of Satan_, de Marie Corelli.

— Il sort en effet de mes étagères, intervint Nefret, mais il n'est pas vraiment récent. Je crois même qu'il date de la fin du siècle dernier.

— Est-ce bien là une lecture adaptée à l'âge de Sennia ? Se plaignit Emerson que le titre inquiétait manifestement.

— Je suis persuadée que David John l'a également lu, signalai-je avec un plaisir un peu pervers, et je vis Emerson grimacer.

— Il s'agit des malheurs d'un dénommé Geoffroy Tempest, expliqua Nefret après avoir ri. Il se trouve réduit à la dernière extrémité lorsqu'il rencontre un aristocrate étranger, Lucio – c'est le Diable, bien entendu – qui devient son guide et lui procure le moyen d'acquérir toutes les richesses. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Père : Á la fin, la morale est sauve.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas de ce livre dont je parlais, dis-je pour ramener la conversation sur les rails. J'ai trouvé un autre roman dans la chambre de Sennia :_ Sarn_, de Mary Webb. Il ne portait pas le nom de Nefret sur la page de garde, mais contenait une petite photographie représentant une maison anglaise tout à fait banale avec le cachet d'un photographe londonien et deux mots écrits au crayon : « _tombe – sept_ ».

— Je n'ai pas vu ce livre, affirma Ramsès. Et il n'aurait pu m'échapper.

— Mon Dieu ! J'ai oublié de faire préciser à Sennia un détail, dis-je alors en me relevant précipitamment.

Lorsque je revins, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je découvris qu'Emerson avait entrepris un petit discours de l'importance de la musique dans l'Antiquité. Comment en était-il arrivé à un tel thème en si peu de temps ? Me demandai-je un peu étonnée. Très en verve, il affirmait à Lia que les Égyptiens avaient apprécié les chansons qu'ils utilisaient non seulement au cours de leurs fêtes – aussi bien publiques que privées – mais également pour adresser des prières aux Dieux ou enterrer leurs défunts.

— En réalité, continua-t-il, pris par son sujet, les Égyptiens connaissaient déjà certains de nos instruments musicaux à vent et à cordes, comme la harpe par exemple, dont le nom pharaonique est _thibouti._ Au cours des siècles, ils n'ont cessé d'en inventer de nouveaux afin de produire des cadences et des rythmes aux sonorités différentes.

Je le laissai terminer sa phrase, puis me raclai discrètement la gorge. Coupé dans son envolée, il se tourna vers moi d'un œil interrogateur.

— Qu'aviez-vous en tête en disparaissant ainsi, Peabody ?

— Je voulais demander à Sennia quel était le livre qu'elle a reçu de cette femme mystérieuse de l'église, dis-je un peu essoufflée. (J'étais descendue aussi vite que possible pour ne pas les faire attendre.) Il ne s'agit aucunement de _Sarn_, de Mary Webb, mais d'une simple Bible comme on en trouve partout.

— Voilà qui me parait un choix logique venant d'une église, grommela Emerson.

— Mais alors, Mère, dit Ramsès pour couper court à mon courroux naissant, d'où vient ce roman que je n'avais pas vu dans la chambre de Sennia et que vous y avez pourtant trouvé le lendemain ?

— Si seulement je le savais ! Dis-je en tendant à Emerson le petit livre que j'avais descendu.

Il le prit et en sortit aussitôt l'épreuve photographique. Il la regarda, puis la retourna.

— Vous dites que ce n'est pas Sennia qui a écrit cela ? Demanda Emerson.

— Non, dis-je. Elle n'a jamais eu rendez-vous à sept heures près de la tombe.

— Diable !

— Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? Demandai-je après un moment de réflexion.

— Qui cela ?

— Evans, voyons.

— Pardon ? Oh, Evans… Eh bien, il a rencontré la mère de Robbie quand elle est venue présenter la candidature de sa fille pour un éventuel poste dans notre domesticité. Depuis il la revoit régulièrement. De son propre aveu, Evans est également partisan de couper à travers le parc vers le mur d'enceinte – Bon sang, nous ferions aussi bien de faire ouvrir une porte ou d'installer un escalier ! Humph. Sinon, il affirme ne pas être sorti à l'heure indiquée la nuit de l'enlèvement de Sennia. Il s'est même offusqué que l'on puisse penser que Mrs Clerkenwell – Hum – Eh bien, qu'elle pourrait…

— Je vois, Emerson. Evans n'a aucune raison de mentir. De toute façon, à cette heure tardive, Maggie et Robbie devaient également être rentrés au logis et je vois mal cette dame errer sur la grand-route par ce temps frisquet.

— Donc nous voilà avec une nouvelle question : Qui est sorti ce soir-là ?

— Et qui a apporté ce livre dans la chambre de Sennia ?

— Et pourquoi ?

— Et d'où vient ce livre ?

— Et à quoi correspond cette photographie ?

Un peu plus tard, dans ma chambre, je repensai à cette discussion et aux diverses questions que nous nous étions jeté du tac-au-tac. L'échange nous avait certes détendus mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Je résolus d'établir des nouvelles listes pour m'aider à réfléchir. Au fil des dernières semaines, j'avais reçu ou découvert énormément d'informations diverses, mais il était évident qu'il y avait différentes affaires en cours, aussi le problème n'était-il pas seulement de répondre aux nombreuses questions posées, mais aussi de savoir comment attribuer ces interrogations aux affaires concernées.

Je fis donc une première liste : « _Affaires en cours_ ». Et j'en dénombrai quatre :

_Les scarabées._

_Les poupées._

_Les meurtres._

_Le trafic de fausses antiquités_.

Bien entendu, certaines de ces affaires pouvaient être reliées : Ainsi « les poupées », qui devaient provenir de Violet, pouvaient être en rapport avec « les scarabées », et donc avec « le trafic des fausses antiquités » dans lequel sir William intervenait – sinon même avec « les meurtres » qui pouvaient eux aussi en découler. Je fis quelques flèches d'une entrée à l'autre…

L'appât du gain. Que voilà un bien puissant motif ! Au cours de mes nombreuses années en Égypte, j'avais souvent été amenée à constater à quelles extrémités la cupidité poussait certains êtres. « L'or rend les hommes fous » m'avait dit Abdullah, et il avait bien raison. Je revis mentalement la splendeur inouïe du trésor de Toutankhamon. Et j'eus un long frisson. Cette tombe semblait bel et bien maudite. Mais en réalité, la seule véritable malédiction que sa découverte avait provoquée était cette maladie si souvent mortelle : La fièvre de l'or.

« _L'or maudit du pharaon_ ». N'était-ce pas là un titre accrocheur et digne d'un journaliste ?

Ma seconde liste fut plus longue : « _Questions en cours_ ».

_Qui a volé le scarabée sous l'oreiller de David John – et pourquoi ledit scarabée s'est-il retrouvé dans les rosiers ?_

_D'où venait le second scarabée qu'Ali a revendu à David ? Comment est-il arrivé entre les mains du Français ?_

_Que signifient ces scarabées ? Sont-ils seulement des pièces à vendre dans un vaste trafic de fausses antiquités lié à la tombe ou bien ont-ils un autre rôle ? Lequel ? Et pourquoi Sethos a-t-il voulu nous en faire parvenir un ?_

_Qui a lancé cette idée de malédiction ? Et pourquoi ? Est-ce seulement pour éviter des vols en Égypte ou encore pour camoufler une plus sombre machination ? _

_Que voulait au juste Mr Smith en nous rendant visite à Londres ?_

_Pourquoi les dames Carnarvon ne reçoivent-elles personne ?_

_Quel est le contenu du testament de lord Carnarvon ? En particulier que deviendra sa collection d'antiquités égyptiennes ?_

_Qui a assommé Robbie, et pourquoi ? _

La réponse apportée par Emerson était satisfaisante. Il me semblait que je pouvais biffer cette question. Je le fis.

_Qui a envoyé les poupées, et pourquoi ? _

Je pouvais aussi rayer cette entrée, vu la réapparition de Violet.

_Ou était sir William quand Kevin était emprisonné à Mansay Manor ? Et pourquoi avoir enlevé le journaliste ?_

_Ou était sir William quand Sennia était retenue à Carrington Hall ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé Sennia ?_

_Que fabrique Sethos en Amérique, et pourquoi donne-t-il des conférences au nom de Carter ?_

_Ce plan de la tombe retrouvé à plusieurs occasions – et qui énervait tant Emerson – avait-il ou non une signification ?_

_Où était Howard ? _

_Où était son secrétaire, Alasdair Asquith ?_

_Pourquoi Margaret croyait-elle Kevin marié ?_

_Pourquoi Sethos avait-il adopté un Iroquois ? Le garçon était-il ou non son fils ?_

_Á quoi correspondait la photo que Sethos avait donnée à Sennia ?_

_Á quoi correspondait l'autre photo retrouvée dans le livre de Mary Webb ? Et d'où venait ce livre ? Pourquoi et comment s'était-il retrouvé dans la chambre de Sennia après sa disparition ? _

_Qui est sorti par la porte de la cuisine en la laissant ouverte le soir de l'enlèvement de Sennia ? Et pourquoi…_

En fait, je me demandai soudain si nous pouvions faire confiance à Evans et à ses dénégations, bien qu'il ait eu une parfaite justification à ce geste – imprudent, certes mais sans réelle importance. Après réflexion, je décidai que oui. Mais Emerson avait-il posé à notre majordome toutes les questions sur lesquelles j'aurais insisté ? Sans doute pas…

Je pris une dernière feuille et indiquai quelques lignes seulement sous le titre : « Choses à faire ».

L'avant-dernière dernière entrée de ma liste m'avait donné une idée, et je partis aussitôt la mettre en application.

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**La scène se passait au British Museum. Les intrus s'y étaient introduits de nuit et, penchés au-dessus d'une momie dans son sarcophage, ils s'apprêtaient à commettre l'ultime sacrilège lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit inattendu…**_

Quel pouvait être ce bruit ? Se demanda Myrdhin en panne d'inspiration. Était-ce le gardien qui faisait sa ronde, où la famille des héros à la recherche de leurs enfants perdus ? Devait-il introduire d'amères réflexions sur la façon lamentable dont le musée était rangé comme Grand-papa ne manquerait pas de s'en plaindre ? Il y avait d'autres options, bien entendu : Un fidèle félin qui aurait suivis les enfants, prêt à intervenir au moment où un individu malveillant s'en prendrait à eux. Oui, mais comment ? Son roman en était aux derniers pages, et la conclusion devait être soignée jusqu'au moindre détail. Pas si facile…

Il abandonna sa plume en entendant Cairn aboyer. Il regarda le chiot, grimpé sur un fauteuil, le nez collé à la fenêtre où des oiseaux blancs et noirs venaient de s'envoler. Des pies, songea Myrdhin en appelant son petit compagnon. Il décida d'aller voir Esméralda. Depuis le retour de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas eu avec elle de ces longues conversations qu'il aimait tant.

Sennia était dans sa chambre. Elle écrivait à son bureau mais l'accueillit avec bonne grâce. Cairn se mit aussitôt à lui faire fête et le Grand Chat de Ré se leva d'un pas majestueux pour échapper à cette bruyante manifestation. Il bondit sur le bureau, puis sur un bonheur-du-jour avant d'arriver sur la corniche d'une haute armoire ancienne où il s'installa, surveillant la scène de ses yeux dorés.

— Quand j'étais petite, dit Sennia, je croyais que le Grand Chat de Ré sauverait un jour Ramsès des serpents. Et le voilà à s'enfuir devant un petit chien qui aboie.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait peur, dit Myrdhin. Il trouve simplement que l'exubérance de Cairn ne sied pas à sa dignité. C'est drôle que tu parles de serpents parce que Mafdet a été nommée d'après la déesse qui, dans le Livre des Morts, défendait les défunts contre les serpents.

— Oui, je m'en souviens. Mafdet se trouvait également dans la barque solaire pour repousser les attaques d'Apopis, le dieu serpent. Elle et le Grand Chat de Ré sont fait pour s'entendre.

— Comment vas-tu, Sennia ?

— Tout le monde me pose cette question, répondit-elle avec un peu d'humeur. Je vais bien. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir ainsi inquiété la famille, mais si tante Amelia m'avait parlé plus tôt… Non, dit-elle après un court silence. Ce ne serait pas juste de ma part de lui faire porter la responsabilité de mes actes irréfléchis.

Myrdhin prit la main d'Esméralda et la serra très fort. Parfois, l'empathie est la seule chose qu'on pouvait offrir à une âme en peine.

Il est vraiment curieux que les évidences les plus flagrantes soient parfois les dernières qui viennent à l'esprit, pensai-je un peu plus tard durant ce même après-midi en regardant ma liste de questions.

Lorsque je l'avais évoquée au cours du thé, Ramsès et David avait pu répondre à l'une d'entre elles : « Qui a lancé cette idée de malédiction ? Et pourquoi ? Est-ce seulement pour éviter des vols en Égypte ou encore pour camoufler une plus sombre machination ? »

Á leur retour de Londres, les garçons nous avaient bien sûr raconté leur brève entrevue avec Jason Anderson, le journaliste du _Daily Yell_ qui travaillait depuis des années avec Kevin O'Connell sur tout ce qui se rapportait à l'Égypte. Mr Anderson était plus jeune, et se montrait plus enthousiaste encore que notre Irlandais pour maintenir le public en haleine. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque cette idée me vint. L'âge n'avait rien à voir avec l'enthousiasme, voyons. Kevin devait simplement se lasser de répéter encore et toujours les mêmes inepties…

N'importe. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Les garçons, disais-je, ne nous avaient cependant pas donné tous les détails de cette rencontre. Selon Mr Anderson, c'était un journal français, le Figaro, qui avait le premier évoqué une malédiction antique après la mort de lord Carnarvon. Et l'étonnante mémoire de Ramsès avait même retrouvé leur titre : « Les événements ont donné raison aux prédictions et aux menaces des grands prêtres égyptiens contre les profanateurs de momies. » Rien à envier au Daily Yell, pensai-je.

Quant à la fameuse inscription gravée sur le mur – celle qui menaçait de mort « celui qui osera troubler le repos du roi »— j'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une pure invention. J'étais entrée dans la tombe après tout, et les murs ne contenaient rien de plus qu'une sorte de moisissure pour autant que la faible lueur des bougies m'avait permis de le constater. Mr Anderson prétendait cependant que l'idée d'inventer une telle menace ne venait pas des journalistes mais d'un agent de la sécurité du chantier de Carter. Ce qui était possible… Bien entendu, l'homme ne cherchait peut-être qu'à effrayer les candidats pilleurs attirés par le trésor en se basant sur la superstition bien connue des Égyptiens. Mais il avait pu aussi avoir d'autres desseins…

De plus en plus, le vaste mécanisme d'une machination me semblait une hypothèse viable.

Je rayai d'une main ferme le début de la question.

J'avais répondu par moi-même à plusieurs autres de mes questions. En premier lieu à « Et d'où venait ce livre ? Pourquoi et comment s'était-il retrouvé dans la chambre de Sennia après sa disparition ? » En fait, comme je le disais plus haut, la simplicité fait parfois merveille dans une enquête. Qui rangeait régulièrement la chambre de Sennia ? Sa petite bonne attitrée : Daisy Powell. Je m'étais donc lancée à sa recherche. Et je la trouvai à épousseter la chambre des filles. C'était une enfant charmante – un peu moins de vingt ans, une brune aux yeux bleus, avec un visage rond et frais, à la peau lumineuse et constellée de taches de rousseur. Bien entendu, j'avais déjà vu de jolis minois cacher des âmes bien sombres, mais il était difficile d'y croire devant le regard pur que Daisy levait sur moi.

Je lui montrai le livre

— Auriez-vous déjà vu ce livre, Daisy ? Demandai-je calmement.

— Oui, m'dame, répondit-elle.

— Bien, dis-je avec patience. Où, Daisy ?

— Dans la chambre de Miss Sennia, m'dame.

L'entretien fut un peu plus long que prévu parce que Daisy ne comprenait manifestement pas où je voulais en venir. Mais je persistai, bien entendu. Mes questions se firent de plus en plus précises et j'appris peu à peu ce que je voulais savoir. C'était bien Daisy qui avait apporté le livre dans la chambre de Sennia – après l'enlèvement de la jeune fille – et après que Ramsès ait fouillé la pièce. En fait, elle l'avait déposé sur la table de chevet peu de temps avant qu'Emerson et moi ne revenions de Newbury. La jeune fille m'expliqua sereinement qu'elle avait trouvé le livre sur la terrasse et avait pensé qu'il appartenait à Sennia.

— Pourquoi avez pensé cela, Daisy ? Demandai-je.

— Parce que Miss Sennia lisait souvent sur la terrasse, m'dame.

— Vous avez très bien agi, Daisy. Je vous remercie. Ce sera tout.

Je la laissai vaquer à ses occupations tandis que je partais à la recherche d'Evans.

Après avoir arpenté un moment les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, je trouvais mon nouveau maître d'hôtel occupé à astiquer l'argenterie, installé devant une table en bois dans l'office près de la cuisine. Je vis que le plateau ciré était protégé par un journal. Je ne sais ce que l'homme avait accompli comme divers métiers avant d'arriver chez nous, mais il apprenait vite. Et s'était parfaitement adapté à ses nouvelles fonctions.

Il s'était levé en me voyant entrer, et attendait poliment que je l'informe de ce que je désirais. J'examinai sa haute silhouette, ses cheveux gris mais encore abondants, son air impassible. Un homme solide en qui Sethos avait confiance. Et je décidai de me fier au jugement de mon beau-frère.

— Auriez-vous déjà vu ce livre, Evans ? Demandai-je calmement en le lui tendant.

— En effet, Madame, il m'appartient. Je croyais l'avoir égaré dans le parc, mais bien que je l'aie longuement cherché, je n'ai pu le retrouver.

— Il y a une photographie à l'intérieur, dis-je en l'étudiant attentivement.

— Oui Madame. C'est la maison de mes parents, ajouta-t-il après une très courte hésitation. Ce l'était, du moins. Elle a désormais de nouveaux propriétaires.

— Est-ce vous, Evans, qui avez écrits ces deux mots au crayon, « tombe – sept », derrière la photographie ?

— Oui, Madame.

Je ne lui demandai pas avec qui il avait eu rendez-vous le soir à sept heures près de la pyramide du parc car cela me paraissait évident, vu ce qu'il avait admis devant Emerson.

— Mrs Clerkenwell et moi-même nous retrouvons parfois tôt le matin au village, dans le cimetière de l'église, près de la tombe de son mari, dit Evans comme s'il répondait à la question que je n'avais pas posée. Nous avons aussi parlé avec le révérend Jones.

— Seigneur !

Vu son évocation de l'église, mon exclamation n'était pas trop hors de propos. Je réalisai immédiatement que tout le village devait être au courant de ces rencontres. Et que les intentions d'Evans étaient plus sérieuses que prévu. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé, mais qu'importe : Une question de plus pouvait être rayée de ma liste.

Je lui rendis donc son livre, et il le mit dans sa poche, le visage soigneusement impassible. Juste avant que je ne le quitte, il me retint cependant par une question :

— Nous avons un souci avec des oiseaux qui ont niché trop près de la maison, Madame, dit-il posément. Puis-je faire le nécessaire pour faire venir un élagueur ?

— Bien entendu, dis-je.

En revenant dans le hall, je vis les trois enfants rentrer du jardin, dûment suivis par Peter Fairchild, l'apprenti-valet qui leur était attitré. Je savais que David John se plaignait de cette escorte constante, mais je n'étais pas prête à relâcher ma garde tant que je ne serai pas certaine que les Portmanteau ne pouvaient plus nous nuire. Et puis le garçon, grand et blond, était d'un caractère enjoué. Il devait plaire aux filles. Charla ne m'avait-elle pas dit un jour que la petite Daisy avait un faible pour lui ? Je soupirai. Que pouvait connaître une enfant de sept ans de ce genre de choses ?

Le soir même, nous fêtions l'anniversaire de David, et la cuisinière nous avait préparé pour l'occasion un souper fin, bien que trop abondant. Je repensai à l'imposant tour de taille de Mr Wheele et sourit en l'imaginant régulièrement devant une telle profusion. Le faisan aux pommes tièdes fut remarquable mais la selle d'agneau qui suivit, accompagnée de gelée à la menthe, un peu trop cuite à mon sens. Je dois avouer que j'avais eu du mal à trouver un reste d'appétit pour apprécier le pudding à la cannelle et sa crème vanillée.

David avait l'air heureux cependant, et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Au moment du café, il évoqua à nouveau son voyage à Paris, en particulier d'une petite fille de dix ans qu'il avait rencontrée chez des amis français : Une dénommée Christiane Desroches qui voulait devenir égyptologue.

— Elle a été passionnée par la découverte de la tombe de Toutankhamon, dit-il. Et nous a expliqué en détail son projet d'études en égyptologie afin de travailler au département des Antiquités du Louvre sinon diriger elle-même son propre chantier de fouilles.

— L'Égypte aura besoin de toute l'aide possible durant les années à venir, dit Emerson sombrement. Elle aura besoin d'égyptologues – hommes et femmes – mais aussi d'ingénieurs. Voyez ce foutu barrage d'Assouan dont on parle depuis des années. Le premier ouvrage qui date de 1902 est insuffisant et a déjà été rehaussé en 1912. Il faut le faire à nouveau, sinon des monuments inestimables seront purement et simplement engloutis et perdus à tout jamais – dont les temples d'Abou Simbel…

— C'est un projet « pharaonique », ainsi que vous l'aviez un jour indiqué, Père, dit Ramsès.

— C'est à votre génération, mon garçon, que reviendra le devoir de sauver les temples de Nubie, dit Emerson le regard songeur.

Je n'aimais pas l'air qu'il affichait, ni la soudaine morosité de son humeur, aussi je passai à un sujet moins brûlant et adressai à Lia un sourire bienveillant en lui disant :

— Votre robe est adorable, ma chérie. Vient-elle de Paris ?

— Oui, tante Amelia. Ne trouvez-vous pas que les frontières entre les vêtements masculins et féminins s'estompent de plus en plus ? On trouve désormais des jupe-tailleurs, des chandails et des chemises à col dans les garde-robes féminines.

— D'où vient ce que vous portez là ?

— De la collection d'une Parisienne très en vogue : Coco Chanel. C'est une modiste qui compte créer des blousons pour les femmes et remplacer la robe d'intérieur par une sorte de pantalon fluide et ample qu'elle nomme le pyjama.

— Certaines parisiennes, dit David, endossent carrément l'habit masculin, avec cravate ou nœud papillon, boutons de manchette, chapeau melon, canne et monocle.

— Seigneur !

— Pour les tenues habillées, les matériaux sont vraiment luxueux : Du lamé, du strass et des broderies … Attendez un peu de voir la tenue que j'ai prévu de porter pour la fête à Chalfont Park cet été, dit Lia en riant.

Ce fut plus tard dans la soirée que Ramsès, qui n'avait pas voulu troubler la réunion, nous parla sa rencontre avec Jerry Morcook dans le parc. L'homme s'inquiétait de son ami, Tom Lanks, dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis la nuit du retour de Sennia. Mr Morcook avait indiqué qu'il comptait se rendre la nuit même à Carrington Hall pour relever une « boîte aux lettres »— il s'agissait un endroit secret utilisé pour laisser un message dans les cas d'urgences. C'était sans doute Sethos qui avait enseigné cette astuce à ses hommes, pensai-je, car les garçons en avaient aussi usé en Égypte, durant la guerre, lorsqu'ils travaillaient pour les Services Secrets. Tristes souvenirs… Je me secouai et revins à la conversation. Ramsès envisageait d'accompagner Mr Morcook. Bien entendu, Emerson et David voulurent y aller aussi.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès avait beaucoup de travail en cours avec un ouvrage à paraître concernant ses dernières traductions de papyrus antiques. Il s'y consacrait régulièrement, étant bien moins intéressé que sa mère par les macabres découvertes dues à la prétendue malédiction des pharaons – ou les plans tortueux de son oncle Sethos. Seule la disparition de Sennia avait secoué son indifférence.

Le travail l'aidait aussi à secouer l'inquiétude que l'avenir lui inspirait. Il s'étonnait parfois que David ne partage pas sa vision d'un futur en déséquilibre, mais vu l'angoisse dans laquelle il vivait de ce fait, il ne pouvait que souhaiter à son ami de demeurer aveugle le plus longtemps possible.

Oui, le travail était un refuge agréable et prenant. Il s'y plongeait avec délectation. Il était heureux de l'arrivée prochaine de son oncle Walter qui partageait sa passion pour la philologie, ce qui laissait à prévoir d'intéressantes discussions professionnelles.

Sa décision au sujet de Nefret n'avait pas progressé, ni régressé non plus. Son épouse n'avait pas eu de cauchemar la nuit précédente. Elle était actuellement dans la chambre de Sennia où Ramsès l'avait accompagnée, avant de se sentir de trop. Il avait laissé les deux femmes seules.

Sur une impulsion, il sortit afin de marcher et profiter du soleil pâle qui brillait au dehors. Le Grand Chat de Ré, apparaissant soudain de nulle part comme un efrit, le suivit. Ramsès hésita un moment sur la direction à prendre, puis il entendit au-delà des arbres, les cris des enfants mêlés aux les aboiements de Cairn, et décida de les rejoindre. Mais au bout de quelques pas, il vit Jerry Morcook qui revenait du fond du parc. Á sa vue, l'homme fit un signe et s'avança dans sa direction. Ramsès soupira, certain qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que l'autre comptait lui apprendre.

La nuit même, Ramsès, Emerson et Jerry Morcook se trouvaient à nouveau devant les hautes grilles de Carrington Hall. L'air était humide, la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber tout l'après-midi après la brève éclaircie dont il avait voulu profiter.

— Il y a un arbre qui permet d'escalader le mur un peu plus loin sur la droite, indiqua Emerson avec un grand geste de la main.

— C'est aussi par là que je passe, dit Morcook avec un ricanement. Les gardiens ont le sommeil lourd et nous pourrions aussi bien ouvrir les grilles, mais pourquoi s'en donner la peine ?

Il s'approcha de la grille et étudia un moment les barreaux.

— Ne perdons pas de temps, grommela Emerson. Que cherchez-vous ?

— Tommy accroche parfois quelque chose aux barreaux quand il veut me voir, ou me prévenir qu'il a laissé un message à l'endroit habituel, dit Morcook. (Il secoua la tête.) Il n'y a rien. Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Ce n'est pas normal.

Ramsès avait une vision nocturne exceptionnelle, et la lune était encore haute. Sans en avoir l'air, il étudia l'homme – sa posture, ses mains crispées, son visage sombre – et dut admettre que tout en lui exprimait une inquiétude qui semblait sincère. Jerry Morcook était un homme discret, dont on remarquait à peine la présence. Dans la voiture, son père et lui avaient discuté sans penser à l'inclure dans leur conversation.

Finalement, David était resté à Amarna. Il n'avait pas accepté de bon cœur, mais il valait mieux que lui et Evans soient prêts à défendre la maison au cas où… et puis, sa jambe avait suffisamment souffert la fois précédente. Il était inutile de lui imposer d'autres efforts.

Jerry Morcook était grand et mince, avec des cheveux bruns, un visage banal aux yeux foncés, au nez légèrement tordu. Une quarantaine d'année sans doute. Le même âge que Lanks. Les deux hommes devaient être amis. « Tommy » avait-il appelé Tom Lanks. Mais le diminutif servait peut-être simplement à le différencier de Tom Evans. Les deux noms avaient des sonorités très proches, ce qui ne devait pas simplifier les rapports des envoyés de Sethos entre eux. Y avait-il d'autres hommes auxquels son oncle avait laissé une mission avant de partir en Amérique ? Se demanda Ramsès. Probablement. Les plans de Sethos étaient toujours compliqués. En y réfléchissant, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi l'ancien Maître du Crime tenait tant à arrêter ses successeurs dans cette affaire de Toutankhamon. Oui, c'était curieux. Et l'idée ne l'avait pas effleuré avant ce soir…

En marchant derrière son père, Ramsès étudiait toujours Jerry Morcook. Qui avait presque la même taille qu'Emerson. Ce qui ramena ses pensées à l'homme que Sennia avait vu sortir de la maison la nuit de son enlèvement. Ni ses parents ni lui ne s'étaient appliqués à résoudre ce mystère. C'était pourtant important. Il eut soudain une idée.

— Morcook ? Souffla-t-il.

L'autre se retourna, l'air interrogateur.

— Vous vous êtes plusieurs fois introduit dans notre parc pour y rencontrer Evans, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas depuis plusieurs semaines, répondit l'autre d'un ton prudent. (Il y eut un bref silence.) Pourquoi me demander cela ?

— Sauriez-vous si quelqu'un d'autre erre dans notre parc au milieu de la nuit ?

La réponse que l'autre leur donna le laissa sans voix.

— Crénom ! S'exclama Emerson en s'arrêtant net. Nous devons rentrer immédiatement et…

Mais Jerry Morcook se montra convaincant et, peu après, ils escaladaient l'arbre penché, sautaient par-dessus le mur, et avançaient en file indienne à travers le parc, le long du même étang, et enfin jusqu'à la maison. Emerson marchait le premier.

— Nous allons faire le tour, chuchota Morcook. On peut entrer par derrière.

Ils contournèrent donc l'énorme bâtisse, glissant comme des ombres silencieuses le long des haies de buis soigneusement taillées jusqu'à une petite allée qui séparait la maison d'une remise accolée côté cuisine. Une volée de marche descendait vers un entresol, et des fenêtres à petit carreaux surmontées d'ogives en demi-cercle s'alignaient le long de l'allée dallée. Ramsès écouta. Et n'entendit rien. Puis il se pencha et regarda à travers l'une des vitres. Il distingua les lignes floues d'un office, avec une grande table monacale. Il s'agissait du quartier des domestiques, sans doute. En se redressant, Ramsès vit son père qui regardait par la fenêtre suivante. Il se demanda s'ils allaient devoir forcer une serrure lorsque Morcook sortit une lourde clé qu'il fit tourner sans bruit dans la porte du bas des marches. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce assombrie par de lourdes armoires de bois foncé. Sinon, il n'y avait que quelques étagères, des chaises empilées, un chariot métallique. Sur leur droite, la porte qui menait à l'office était entrouverte. Sans s'attarder, Morcook traversa la pièce et en sortit dans un couloir obscur où la lumière de l'extérieur n'arrivait plus. Il prit alors dans sa poche une lampe torche qu'il alluma et promena autour de lui. Emerson et Ramsès qui étaient également équipés firent de même.

— La "boîte aux lettres" est par là, dit Morcook en montrant le fond du couloir. Á l'entrée des caves. Je vais aller vérifier.

— Je veux jeter un œil là-haut, dit Emerson en éclairant de sa lampe l'escalier de service qui montait au premier.

— Faites attention.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Ramsès.

— J'aimerais bien croiser Carrington, grommela Emerson. J'aurais deux mots à lui dire sur le choix de ses invités.

— Sir Edgar ne s'occupe que de ses terres, dit Morcook. (Il secoua la tête). Il ne sait rien du tout, mais d'après Tommy, les hommes de sir William rodent souvent la nuit. C'est ainsi que j'ai croisé l'autre soir le sal… Hum, le mec qui m'avait poignardé. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à l'allée derrière la maison pour régler mes comptes avec lui.

— Comment saviez-vous que c'était lui qui vous a attaqué devant chez nous ?

— Tommy l'a entendu s'en vanter la nuit où ils ont ramené la petite. Le sal – Hum, l'homme a dit au chauffeur qu'il tombait toujours sur un os chez vous. Que c'était incroyable que personne ne soit fout – fichu de rester dans son lit la nuit.

— Grrr, c'est probablement lui qui a aussi assommé Robbie. Et il a aussi enlevé Sennia ! J'aurais dû m'en occuper l'autre nuit. Nous aurions pu l'emmener…

— Le plus important était de ramener Sennia saine et sauve à la maison, Père. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre avec un homme de main.

— C'est trop tard maintenant, soupira Emerson, très déçu. Les hommes de Willie ont dû filer avec Violet dès qu'ils ont constaté que nous avions récupéré Sennia.

— Peut-être, mais ça ne coûte rien de rester vigilant, insista Morcook.

— Reste-t-il d'autres invités à Carrington Hall ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Votre dame m'a déjà posé la même question.

— Bien, dit Emerson. Nous allons vérifier avec vous ce qu'il se passe dans ces foutues caves, ensuite, je veux monter par là et jeter un œil au rez-de-chaussée.

— Est-ce bien prudent, Père ? Demanda Ramsès.

— Non, mais quelle importance ?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Je n'avais pas attendu le retour d'Emerson et de Ramsès avec la même impatience que la première fois lorsque j'ignorais le sort réservé à Sennia. Et j'avais à nouveau accepté de rester en arrière. En réalité, je ne m'étais pas trop fait prier car je pensais qu'ils rentreraient bredouilles de leur expédition. C'était gentil à Mr Morcook de s'inquiéter du sort de son collègue, mais Mr Lanks avait simplement dû suivre son maître et quitter Carrington Hall.

J'avais dû m'endormir car je me réveillai en sursaut lorsqu'Emerson pénétra dans la chambre. Il avait sans doute tenté d'être discret mais il heurta un fauteuil et exprima une volée de jurons en sautillant sur un pied. C'est du moins le spectacle que je découvris en allumant la lampe de chevet. J'eus un sourire ému. Il était tout à fait charmant ainsi, avec sa barbé hérissée, de la mousse sur son pantalon sombre et un regard furibond qui faisait briller ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il croisa mon regard et cessa de jurer. Puis il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et m'embrassa. Sa barbe piquait.

— Votre barbe pique, Emerson.

Il se releva en grognant, arracha la barbe qu'il jeta sur le bureau, traversa la pièce pour se pencher sur la cuvette où il se débarbouilla de la colle qui lui maculait les joues. Ensuite il se déshabilla et vint se coucher. Dès qu'il fut étendu, j'éteignis la lumière et lui demandai les nouvelles.

Il me raconta leur équipée sans se faire prier. Ils avaient pénétré sans problème dans le parc et dans la maison, et trouvé l'endroit désert. Bien entendu, de nombreux domestiques devaient y rester à demeure, aussi ni lui ni Ramsès ne s'étaient attardés à fouiller toute la bâtisse. Il leur aurait fallu des lustres. Ils avaient cependant inspecté les caves, sans succès. Et Mr Morcook n'y avait pas davantage découvert son ami dans un cul de basse-fosse. Tant mieux. La « boîte aux lettres » avait livré un bref message indiquant que les invités allaient se disperser. Sir William n'était pas revenu et sir Malcom retournait à Londres.

Il était évident que Violet et ses trois domestiques – la mystérieuse Jane, le chauffeur et le valet – avaient dû être les premiers à quitter les lieux. Dès le lendemain sans doute, lorsqu'ils avaient constaté la disparition de Sennia.

Emerson et Ramsès avaient fait un tour rapide au rez-de-chaussée, mais sans rien apprendre d'intéressant, sauf que sir Edgar aimait autant la chasse que feu son père : Des trophées naturalisés ornaient tous les murs de sa demeure.

Lorsqu'Emerson me raconta la conversation surprise par Mr Lanks concernant les activités nocturnes dans notre parc, je frémis de terreur rétrospective en pensant aux risques courus par Sennia. Sans doute avait-il mieux valu que la jeune fille soit enlevée plutôt qu'assommée ou poignardée. Mais n'importe, cet homme était une vraie brute. Sinon, j'étais d'accord avec Mr Morcook et ne pensais pas que sir Edgar Carrington et son épouse américaine soient mêlés à l'affaire. Á dire vrai, je ne pensais pas non plus que les Portmanteau représentent encore pour nous une menace directe, mais pouvais-je me fier à ma seule intuition ? La réponse était évidente : Non.

Emerson avait gardé la plus importante découverte pour la fin. J'en fus sidérée et furieuse. Il s'endormit ensuite comme une masse. Il me fallut longtemps pour trouver le sommeil.

Bien entendu, nous confrontâmes le coupable juste après le petit déjeuner le lendemain.

Dûment convoqué dans le bureau d'Emerson, Peter Fairchild se troubla très vite devant nos questions et nos accusations. Il ne semblait plus aussi enjoué une fois acculé, et son regard bleu devint fuyant. Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer que ce sourire constant n'était qu'un masque qui cachait une faiblesse de caractère à la limite de la veulerie ? Devant la voix tonnante d'Emerson, le valet avoua sortir régulièrement la nuit – pour courir les filles, à ce que je compris de ses explications marmonnées. Emerson n'insista pas sur ce point. Le jeune Fairchild, qui poursuivait aussi la sœur de Robbie, lui avait donné rendez-vous non loin de chez elle la nuit de l'enlèvement de Sennia. Il était bien l'homme que la jeune fille avait vu sortir de la cuisine.

— Et vous avez osé laisser notre porte ouverte ? Tonna Emerson.

Je ne transcrirai pas la litanie de jurons et autres menaces qui s'ensuivit mais le garçon se tassa, de plus en plus misérable. En pleurnichant, il affirma que Maggie ne s'était pas montrée au rendez-vous, aussi avait-il passé la nuit chez une jeune veuve du village (dont je tairai le nom.) Il n'était rentré qu'au petit matin, après que la disparition de Sennia ait été signalée par Rose, entrée tôt dans la chambre pour apporter une tasse de thé à la jeune fille. Dans l'affolement, l'apparition tardive du valet était passé inaperçue. Quand Ramsès l'avait interrogé, Peter, sincèrement surpris, avait répondu en toute franchise qu'il n'avait rien vu – et pour cause.

J'avais oublié les autres questions évidentes qui restaient en suspens. Mais Ramsès y songea. N'avions-nous pas trop vite conclu que l'homme de main des Portmanteau était coupable de tout ? Lorsqu'Emerson poussa le misérable dans ses retranchements, le valet nia farouchement avoir volé le scarabée ou agressé Robbie. Tout comme la première fois que nous l'avions interrogé.

— Vous êtes suffisamment lâche pour attaquer un adversaire par derrière, dit Emerson avec mépris, mais pas assez malin pour mentir avec une telle conviction. Prenez vos affaires et fichez-moi le camp. J'ai du mal à me retenir de vous réduire en pulpe.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier.

— Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dis-je quand il eut disparu.

— Je pense que ce crétin dit la vérité, grommela Emerson.

— Moi aussi, admit Ramsès.

— Je suis d'accord, dis-je. C'est un coureur de jupons, mais pas un agent aux ordres de nos ennemis. Je vais demander à Evans de lui régler ses gages.

— Qui a eu l'idée grotesque d'engager ce garçon ? Demanda Emerson en me regardant.

— Gargery.

— Oh.

**Lettre collection M**

_Chère Amelia_

_Vous serez la première à le savoir : C'est signé ! Seth s'est décidé pour cette propriété dans le Wyoming qu'il avait visitée avec Thomas il y a quelques semaines. Le ranch est actuellement dédié à l'élevage des pur-sang, et nous continuerons parce que Thomas en est passionné. Une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau monde. Quelle aventure ! _

_Nous pourrons cependant revenir en Europe. Seth a un appartement à Londres et, depuis deux ans, possède aussi une villa dans le sud de la France. Elle se trouve sur les bords de la mer Méditerranée, à Nice. Il parait qu'une des rues est nommée : « Le boulevard des Anglais » ? Curieux, non ?_

_Nous allons rentrer bientôt à New-York. Cette tournée a été une expérience magnifique. En famille. Moi qui n'ai jamais connu cela, je l'ai appréciée sans réserve._

_Vous me demandiez dans votre dernière lettre si Kevin O'Connell était marié ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il me semble que c'est le cas, mais peut-être que je me trompe. Je l'ai très peu revu, nos intérêts journalistiques ne se croisaient qu'en Égypte, et encore pas souvent._

_D'après Thomas…_

Une semaine plus tard, dans la soirée, nous attendions Walter et Evelyn qui nous avaient prévenus par téléphone de l'heure de leur arrivée. Les enfants étaient surexcités et ne cessaient de se disputer. Je vis que la pauvre Daisy qui les surveillait avait les yeux rougis. L'enfant prenait plutôt mal le renvoi de son amoureux. Les chats et le chiot étaient de la partie. Même Mafdet avait pour une fois quitté l'étage où elle restait le plus souvent lovée avec ses chatons.

Dès qu'elle entendit la voiture, Lia descendit les marches en courant, embrassa rapidement ses parents et se jeta sur ses deux enfants qui semblaient légèrement hébétés par la longue route et à moitié endormis. Cairn manifestait sa présence par des aboiements assourdissants. Au milieu des embrassades et des salutations enthousiastes, je vis que le petit John avait les cheveux bruns de son père. Ceux du bébé Myriam étaient d'un ton plus clair, des boucles châtaines qui frisaient sur son front pur. Elle leva sur moi ses prunelles sombres et m'offrit un adorable sourire qui montrait deux petites dents blanches.

— Halima et sa sœur Houria attendent les enfants dans la nurserie, rappelai-je à Lia. Ils sont installés avec Lily.

— Oui, tante Amelia, je vais monter avec eux, répondit la jeune femme, les bras serrés autour de sa petite fille.

David suivit son épouse en portant son fils. Evvie et Charla disparurent également, sans doute à leur poursuite – emmenant les chats. Tous les chats.

Je serrai ma chère Evelyn contre moi et lui chuchotai à l'oreille.

— Alors ?

— J'ai réussi la mission que vous m'aviez confiée, ma chère Amelia.

— Vous êtes une véritable fée, dis-je. Venez vite vous installer dans votre chambre et prendre une tasse de thé bien chaud. La soirée est un peu fraîche.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que j'eus l'occasion de passer un moment en tête à tête avec Evelyn. Je lui donnai d'abord les dernières nouvelles des enfants et des petits-enfants – les siens et les miens – puis je détaillai rapidement le cheminement de mon enquête en cours et le pourquoi de la lettre que je lui avais adressée en apprenant sa venue.

— J'ai été étonnée que vous sachiez que je connaissais Almina Wombwell, l'actuelle comtesse de Carnarvon, dit-elle.

— Ce n'était qu'une intuition, dis-je. Vous avez sensiblement le même âge, et les aristocrates britanniques aiment à se fréquenter.

— Oui, j'ai bien connu Almina quand je vivais chez mon grand-père, le comte d'Ellesmere – qui n'était pas encore duc de Chalfont, dit Evelyn de sa voix douce, mais je ne l'avais jamais revue depuis. Nos chemins ont divergé avant même nos mariages respectifs. C'est la fille naturelle du banquier Alfred de Rothschild, qui était directeur de la Banque d'Angleterre à la fin du siècle dernier. Á sa mort, en 1918, il lui a légué une grande partie de sa fortune, son hôtel de Londres – Seamore Place – et sa collection d'art.

— Sa fille naturelle ?

— Oui. Une position délicate s'il en est. Vous vous doutez bien que certains n'étaient pas très tendres avec elle à ce sujet. Je ne m'en suis jamais souciée, ce qui explique sans doute notre amitié d'autrefois. Et pourquoi elle a accepté de me revoir après toutes ces années.

— Vous lui avez écrit ?

— Oui, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. J'avais pensé aller lui rendre visite dans le Berkshire ou encore la recevoir à Londres et m'arrêter quelques jours à Chalfont House, square St James, mais elle m'a donné rendez-vous à Canterburry.

— Mais c'est tout près de chez nous, dis-je étonnée.

— Oui, elle y a fait un pèlerinage, à ce que j'ai compris. Elle a été très secouée par les derniers évènements, vous savez. Les journalistes l'agressent en permanence, ainsi que des collectionneurs qui guignent la collection de son défunt époux. Elle ne reçoit personne, mais a accepté de me voir à la cathédrale. Je m'y suis rendue seule pendant que Walter restait avec les enfants.

Je crois qu'un peu d'histoire s'impose concernant Canterbury, qui est l'une des plus anciennes cités du Royaume. Une ville charmante avec ses rues médiévales, ses petites maisons qui abritent des commerces, des détaillants spécialisés, des librairies et des boutiques mais aussi des pubs confortables et animés d'une chaude ambiance. Quant à la cathédrale, à défaut d'être la plus belle d'Angleterre, c'est la plus célèbre car elle accueille le siège du primat de l'Église anglicane : L'archevêque de Canterbury. Elle a été érigée cinq siècles durant, entre les années 1000 et 1500 environ, ce qui explique la diversité de ses styles architecturaux. Après l'assassinat de l'archevêque Thomas Becket en 1170, l'endroit devint l'un des plus grands lieux de pèlerinage d'Europe, immortalisé par Chaucer dans ses « Contes de Canterbury ». La richesse de son histoire et de ses légendes confère à la cathédrale une aura particulière, peuplée des fantômes de saints, de soldats et de pèlerins. Les vitraux d'une beauté extraordinaire laissent entrer les rayons du soleil, donnant ainsi une merveilleuse lumière.

— Que vous a appris lady Almina ? Dis-je en revenant à la conversation.

— Nous avons d'abord évoqué nos souvenirs communs, dit Evelyn, mais je suppose qu'ils ne vous intéresseraient pas, Amelia. Elle m'a ensuite parlé de lord Carnarvon qui, étant jeune, fut un passionné de la vitesse. Le journal _The Autocar_ le surnommait même : « comme l'éclair ». Au volant de sa voiture, il terrifiait piétons et cyclistes en roulant à plus de 30 km/heure, ce qui l'a souvent fait comparaître devant des magistrats. Mais a été grièvement blessé en 1901 dans un accident de voiture en Allemagne, et sa vie en a été bouleversée.

— Comment cela ?

— Durant sa longue convalescence, il avait beaucoup lu et en particulier les écrits de Gaston Maspero sur l'Égypte, ce qui l'a décidé une fois remis sur pied à y partir afin d'échapper à l'humidité du climat anglais.

— Il était cependant resté de faible santé, dis-je tout en prenant des notes.

— Oui, il a gardé vingt ans durant d'importantes séquelles de son accident. J'ai interrogé Almina sur les circonstances exactes de son décès. Lord Carnarvon – c'était le cinquième comte du nom, le saviez-vous ?— a été piqué à la joue par un moustique en se rasant devant une fenêtre ouverte. La blessure s'est infectée, ce qui a provoqué de la fièvre. Sa fille, lady Evelyn – elle a été prénommée en souvenir de moi, n'est-ce pas charmant ?— l'a convaincu de rester au lit. Deux jours après, il a pu se relever, mais il a ensuite fait une rechute et contacté une pneumonie.

— N'allez pas trop vite, Evelyn, dis-je en écrivant fiévreusement. Une pneumonie. Voilà, continuez.

— Almina et le docteur Johnson, le médecin personnel de sa Seigneurie, sont immédiatement partis de Londres par avion mais ils sont arrivés trop tard. Le fils d'Almina, lord Porchester, le comte actuel, est arrivé le lendemain.

— Je connais très peu de ce lord Porchester, dis-je.

— Il est devenu lord Carnarvon depuis le décès de son père. Il n'a que 27 ans vous savez, et ne partageait pas ses goûts. Il a épousé une Américaine et vient d'avoir un héritier.

— Oh, dis-je, je l'ignorais. Il faudra que je demande à Mr Wheele…

— Qui est donc Mr Wheele, Amelia ?

— Un vieil ami d'Emerson qui vit à Newbury. Lady Almina vous a-t-elle indiqué ce qui s'est passé en Égypte après la mort de son époux.

— Elle était bouleversée, bien entendu, et un peu perdue. Sa fille et Mr Carter se sont occupés des formalités. Elle m'a cependant signalé que le demi-frère de son époux, le colonel Herbert, avait plusieurs fois insisté pour la voir, évoquant un problème à l'intérieur de la tombe. Mr Carter étant absent, Almina a refusé de l'entendre. Elle ne sait de quoi il s'agissait au juste, le colonel a ensuite été victime d'une appendicite et est décédé durant l'opération.

— Oui, dis-je. Il y avait certainement un problème à l'intérieur de cette tombe.

— Et j'ai aussi le détail du testament de lord Carnarvon, Amelia. C'est intéressant.

Les jours suivants se passèrent tranquillement, à savourer nos retrouvailles familiales. J'attendais divers courriers pour pouvoir conclure mon enquête, et je n'étais pas pressée de voir les choses avancer. J'avais de longues conversations avec Evelyn, auxquelles Lia et Nefret se mêlaient parfois. Nous évoquions le passé, nos aventures, nos projets…

Ramsès et Walter s'enfermaient souvent dans le bureau de mon fils, à parler papyrus, et Emerson devait aller les déloger de force lorsqu'il se sentait délaissé. Les enfants jouaient ensemble et profitait du parc, le temps s'étant nettement adouci. Sennia les accompagnait fréquemment. Les trois petits, dans la nurserie, cohabitaient sans problème. Les deux jeunes mères y séjournaient souvent.

Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle victime de la malédiction, aussi les journalistes avaient d'autres sujets à évoquer concernant l'Égypte. Nous suivions donc la construction du barrage de Sennar en Haute-Égypte en même temps que la victoire électorale du Wafd. Je me souvins des prédictions de Mr Smith : Le maréchal Allenby allait renoncer à ses fonctions de haut-commissaire. Wafd signifie délégation en arabe, et le parti tenait son nom d'une délégation envoyée en Europe pendant la guerre pour chercher à obtenir l'indépendance de l'Égypte. Il s'était transformé en parti politique l'année précédente lorsque son représentant, Saad Zaghloul devint premier ministre.

Selon David, le _wafd _menait une politique moderne laïque et libérale, largement soutenue par les milieux urbains aisés. Il entrait souvent en conflit avec la monarchie égyptienne dominée par les Britanniques bien qu'il use de modération – ce que certains extrémistes lui reprochaient.

Un matin, nous reçûmes un télégramme de Cyrus. Il avait rapidement conclu l'achet d'une demeure à Southampton et arriverait le lendemain pour passer quelques jours avec nous. Walter et Evelyn, qui connaissaient bien les Vandergelt, se montrèrent enchantés à l'idée de les revoir.

L'arrivée de nos chers amis fut une nouvelle occasion de tous nous réunir sur le perron. La folie des embrassades et des salutations commença dès que la voiture s'arrêta devant notre perron. J'avais la tête qui tournait un peu.

Le chauffeur de Cyrus s'occupa de leurs bagages. Je remontai donc les marches au bras de mon vieil ami. Il avait toujours le même aspect : Le visage ouvert, la barbe bien taillée, un costume blanc et parfaitement net malgré son voyage. Près de nous, Katherine ressemblait à une chatte satisfaite, les joues rondes, le front serein, les yeux verts un peu songeurs. Elle portait dans les bras le petit Thomas, un beau poupon blond au teint mat que Cyrus nous avait présenté fièrement. Une fois dans la maison, l'enfant rejoignit les trois autres dans la nurserie. La jeune bonne qui était arrivée avec les Vandergelt l'emporta après une rapide révérence à notre encontre. Elle était Égyptienne, pensai-je en la suivant du regard. Et ne serait pas dépaysée en se trouvant avec Halima et Houria.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon pour un thé réconfortant, Cyrus nous raconta immédiatement son voyage et ses découvertes concernant sa ville d'adoption.

— Je retourne aux sources, dit-il avec un bon rire, parce que Southampton fut le point initial de départ des pèlerins du _Mayflower _pour l'Amérique. Il y a même un mémorial qui en témoigne sur les quais de la ville.

— Et quelles sont les nouvelles de Louxor ? Demanda Emerson qui estimait avoir assez perdu de temps avec les mondanités.

Je ne sais trop comment mais peu après les deux hommes, rapidement rejoints par Walter, Ramsès et David, se retrouvèrent à discuter du lapis-lazuli et passèrent ensuite à l'Afghanistan.

— Il y a six ans que l'émir Kalakani Shah est monté sur le trône et a fondé le musée de Kaboul.

— Il se méfie des colonisateurs britanniques, et a donné à la France l'exclusivité des fouilles. Les découvertes seront en principe partagées à parts égales.

— Depuis le début de l'année, Alfred Foucher fait des fouilles sur le site de Bactres, sur la route de la Soie où aurait pu naître Zarathoustra. Il espère y trouver des preuves de la présence grecque.

— Il ne trouvera rien, affirma Emerson. Cette cité est aussi mythique que l'Eldorado.

Quant à moi, je me rapprochai de Katherine pour avoir des nouvelles de mes amis égyptiens. Elle répondit à mes questions avec bonne humeur, évoquant nos diverses connaissances communes et son chagrin inattendu en quittant le Château. Elle remercia Nefret de sa proposition d'achat.

— Il est tellement agréable de savoir notre maison entre vos mains, ma chère.

— Qu'est donc devenue votre école, Katherine ?

— J'ai trouvé la remplaçante idéale, dit-elle avec un agréable sourire. Une jeune femme du Caire, qui doit avoir une petite trentaine d'année. Elle a d'ailleurs engagé votre ancienne domestique, Fatima, au poste d'intendante.

— Fatima ? Quelle magnifique idée.

— J'ai regretté plus que je ne l'aurais pensé de quitter Louxor, dit Katherine avec un soupir. Mais la ville a été très secouée par cette histoire de malédiction. Au fait, connaissiez-vous une romancière nommée Marie Corelli ?

— Oui, répondit Nefret, elle vient de mourir à Stratford-upon-Avon.

— Tout le monde parlait d'elle à Louxor avant notre départ. Quinze jours avant l'ouverture du sarcophage de Toutankhamon, elle aurait annoncé que : « Toute intrusion imprudente dans une tombe scellée sera suivie du plus terrible des châtiments ».

— Encore un oiseau de mauvais augure ! M'exclamai-je. Cela manque d'originalité.

— Cela lui correspond bien, dit Katherine. Les thèmes récurrents de son œuvre portaient sur l'occultisme et la science-fiction. Mais elle fut célèbre en son temps. Ses tirages atteignaient même plus de cent mille exemplaires.

— Nous parlions d'elle l'autre jour, Mère, dit Nefret. C'est l'auteur de _Sorrows of Satan_ que David John avait apporté à Sennia. La tentation du Diable.

— Je l'ai lu, dit Katherine. Un roman étrange qui tentait de mélanger la pensée chrétienne aux thèmes populaires actuels, comme la réincarnation. C'était aussi une critique accablante de la structure sociale britannique.

— Marie Corelli était une féministe convaincue, Mère, dit Nefret les yeux brillants de malice. Figurez-vous qu'elle aurait dit : « Je n'ai pas besoin de mari. J'ai trois animaux à la maison pour en tenir le rôle : Un chien qui grogne le matin, un perroquet qui jure l'après-midi et un chat qui rentre tard la nuit ».

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Et Emerson demanda aussitôt à savoir ce qui provoquait ainsi notre hilarité. Je fus sauvée de l'obligation de lui répondre par l'arrivée d'Evans qui venait desservir.

Nefret et Lia montèrent ensuite voir comment les enfants étaient installés. Ma chère Evelyn, toujours maternelle, les suivit. Je retins le majordome.

— Evans, avez-vous contacté cet élagueur dont vous m'aviez parlé ?

— Oui, Madame. Il s'agissait de pies, et les nids ont été détruits.

J'espérais que Charla ne l'apprendrait pas. Elle avait certainement pour ces oiseaux bruyants la même affection que pour les corbeaux.

Le soir au dîner, la conversation tomba sur le spiritisme et l'influence qu'avait l'occulte sur les âmes faibles. Je répétai la phrase de Marie Corelli – pas celle concernant les maris, mais celle concernant la tombe. Emerson s'en étrangla d'indignation.

— Ce n'est pas nouveau, dit Ramsès. Le créateur de Sherlock Holmes, sir Arthur Conan Doyle, avait diffusé la même idée.

— Oui, dit David avec un sourire, nous en avions parlé avec ce journaliste à Londres – Anderson. Sir Arthur est un fervent adepte de spiritisme.

Katherine Vandergelt, qui avait gagné sa vie en tant que spirite avant d'épouser Cyrus, eut un sourire discret et baissa les yeux. Je me demandai soudain si Cyrus, en vendant tout ses biens en Egypte, n'avait pas eu pour but d'éloigner son épouse... Mais non, il y avait des années que Katherine, épouse comblée, n'avait plus cédé à ces regrettables penchants.

— Tout spirite sait que certains êtres croient tout ce qu'on leur raconte, dit-elle. Rappelez-vous le cas de Donald Fraser.

— Penseriez-vous, Cat, que la malédiction pourrait venir d'une autosuggestion ?

— Une autosuggestion qui irait jusqu'à l'acceptation de mourir ? S'étonna David.

Emerson réfuta l'hypothèse d'un grognement outré, puis ramena la conversation à l'égyptologie en évoquant l'extrême jeunesse du pharaon Toutankhamon.

— D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, dit Cyrus en allumant un petit cigare, il y a une curieuse incertitude concernant son sarcophage.

— Comment cela ?

— Il possède des déesses ailées sculptées à chaque angle, ce qui est commun pour une sépulture masculine. En revanche, il semblerait que ces ailes aient été rajoutées par la suite.

— D'où tenez-vous cette fable ?

— D'un ami à moi qui travaille au Département des Antiquités.

— Ainsi le sarcophage n'aurait pas été initialement destiné à Toutankhamon, mais à une reine, dit Emerson songeur. Quelle curieuse idée.

— Les origines de Toutankhamon ont souvent été l'objet de conjectures…

— C'est dû au fait que durant le règne d'Horemheb, un de ses successeurs, son nom et celui des autres souverains amarniens précédents ont été effacés.

— Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Lia.

— Parce qu'effacer le nom d'un défunt de sa tombe, c'était l'empêcher à jamais de revivre dans l'Au-delà. Pour les Égyptiens, "nommer" le pharaon revenait à sauvegarder sa mémoire. Horemheb a échoué. Grâce à la découverte unique de son tombeau inviolé, le petit roitelet sans importance est célèbre à tout jamais.

— La destinée est une curieuse chose, dis-je.

— Peuh.

— Un document funéraire de la XXII° dynastie affirme : "Je m'emparerai de lui comme un oiseau. Je ferai que tous les humains qui sont sur terre craignent les esprits qui sont dans l'Amenti, lorsque les aura terrifiés le fidèle gardien de Nekhen, dit Ramsès.

— Oui, admit Emerson. Et Nekhen deviendra, par la suite, le symbole même de la vengeance des pharaons…

Par égard pour Katherine, qui était la seule que l'égyptologie intéressait peu, je changeai le sujet de la conversation en l'interrogeant sur sa nouvelle demeure à Southampton, et sur ses enfants, Anna et Bertie. Elle m'en parla avec enthousiasme.

Pendant ce temps, j'entendis Emerson évoquer d'un ton lourdement sarcastique le nouveau style architectural de Carrington Hall, tandis que Cyrus et Walter éclataient de rire devant ses descriptions outrancières.

Juste avant de quitter la table pour passer au salon, je me penchai vers Cyrus, assis à ma droite, et lui demandai à mi-voix :

— Cyrus, sauriez-vous si le professeur La Fleur et Arthur Mace se connaissaient ?

— Mais voyons, Amelia, bien entendu. Ils étaient tous les deux proches de Carter.

— Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est s'ils étaient intimes. Après tout, le Français était un ami personnel de Howard mais Mr Mace n'était qu'un confrère, et donc un concurrent.

— Eh bien, je ne sais trop, répondit Cyrus. Je me rappelle cependant les avoir trouvés une fois en grande conversation.

— Quand cela ?

— Voyons un peu que j'y réfléchisse…En mai – oui, de l'an passé. C'est même la dernière fois que je les ai vus car ils sont morts peu de temps après. Tous les deux. C'est même là que la légende de la malédiction a commencé à se répandre, comme vous le savez.

— Je vous remercie, Cyrus.

La soirée fut agréable mais assez courte car les Vandergelt étaient fatigués par leur voyage.

Ce fut au moment où nous montions nous coucher que Nefret, tout en étouffant un bâillement, me retint un moment pour me dire :

— J'ai reçu avant le dîner une lettre du lieutenant Aziz, Mère.

J'interrogeai immédiatement la jeune femme quant à son contenu. J'avais eu raison. La lettre contenait une autre des informations que j'attendais.

Un message codé de Sethos nous fut apporté deux jours après.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

L_**e général Horemheb sera le dernier pharaon de la XVIII° dynastie. Sans héritier, il laissera vingt ans plus tard le pouvoir à son vizir, Ramsès Ier, qui fonda la dynastie des Ramsès.**_

J'avais réuni tout le monde dans le salon pour établir le bilan de cette éprouvante affaire de « l'or maudit du pharaon », reprendre en détail nos différentes découvertes et/ou nos déductions. J'avais réuni tout le monde comme de coutume, dirais-je, mais personne ne contestait mon goût prononcé pour ces petites mises en scène. D'ailleurs Cyrus et Katherine, qui venaient d'arriver, n'étaient pas au courant de tous les faits.

— Je dois avouer que cette histoire de malédiction de Toutankhamon a été bien plus compliquée que cet autre cas du même genre que nous avions eu à élucider jadis lors de l'affaire Baskerville, dis-je en préambule. Il est vrai que la première fois, nous nous étions retrouvés sur place peu de temps après les meurtres, ce qui nous donnait bien entendu un avantage certain.

— Ne vous égarez pas, Peabody, coupa Emerson. Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de l'affaire Baskerville, aussi pourquoi ne pas en venir directement au fait ?

— Avouez, mon cher Emerson, qu'élucider des meurtres de loin est une épreuve quelque peu difficile. (Je fis une pause stratégique.) Intéressante certes, mais difficile, surtout quand l'essentiel de nos informations provient des journaux…

— Si vous m'aviez écouté en brûlant tous ces torchons…

— Si je l'avais fait, nous n'aurions jamais rien su, dis-je d'une voix sucrée. Taisez-vous Emerson, et laissez-moi finir mon petit exposé.

— Allez-y Amelia, ma très chère, dit Cyrus. Je suis tout ouïe.

— Bien. Tout a donc commencé au Caire le 5 avril 1923, par le décès de lord Carnarvon. Á 57 ans, il a été piqué par un moustique et la blessure s'est infectée.

— Dieu sait que c'est un cas fréquent, dit Nefret. Une infection dans ces pays chauds et, vu l'âge et l'état de santé de lord Carnarvon, c'est la septicémie probable. Il est vraiment étrange que tant d'histoires en aient découlé.

— D'après son épouse, lord Carnarvon a souffert d'un grave accident de voiture en Allemagne en 1901. Durant sa longue convalescence, il a découvert les écrits de Gaston Maspero, ce l'a décidé une fois remis sur pied à partir pour l'Égypte.

— Á cause du climat, je présume.

— Et surtout pour pouvoir y faire des fouilles, grommela Emerson. Foutus amateurs.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, dis-je, bien qu'il ait souffert toute sa vie d'une pauvre santé, lord Carnarvon a survécu plus de vingt ans après son accident, donc on peut considérer que le remède a été efficace. Cependant, sa mort n'aurait pas dû soulever une telle polémique.

— C'est dû aux exagérations des journalistes.

— Certainement, s'exclama Katherine. Un journal affirmait qu'au moment de la mort du vieux lord, son chien a poussé un hurlement avant de mourir aussi, et que toutes les lumières se sont éteintes aussi bien à Highclere qu'au Caire. Qu'en pensez-vous, Amelia ?

— Mr Blair, le domestique de Mr Wheele à Newbury, avait effectivement entendu cette histoire de chien. Mais s'il a par hasard hurlé cette nuit-là, la pauvre vieille bête le faisait aussi toutes les nuits. C'était un chien peureux et les vieilles demeures ont souvent des bruits inexpliqués. Quant aux pannes de Highclere et du Caire, elles n'ont rien de significatif, et ne se sont certainement pas produites en même temps. Sur de petits faits sans importance, les journalistes ont bien évidement brodé.

— Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on connait l'engeance, marmonna Emerson.

— Malgré tout, trop de personnes ayant un lien avec la tombe de Toutankhamon sont ensuite mortes prématurément, dis-je. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. L'hypothèse concernant l'air toxique dans la tombe est bien évidemment fausse car ni Howard, ni la fille de Carnarvon, ni les centaines d'ouvriers qui y travaillaient, ou encore les curieux qui l'ont visitée n'ont été atteints.

— Et nous non plus, souligna Emerson.

— Et nous non plus, admis-je.

— Alors quelle réponse avez-vous trouvé, ma très chère Amelia ? Demanda Cyrus.

— En fait, je pense avoir résolu quelques-uns de ces meurtres, et cela n'a rien à voir avec une malédiction. Je vais vous détailler les différentes affaires auxquelles nous avons été mêlés avant de reprendre les cas où nous possédons de fortes présomptions.

— Humph !

— Si l'on admet que la mort de lord Carnarvon était naturelle, c'est la suite des évènements qui en a fait tout un roman. Ainsi, voyons le premier mort : Un mois après lord Carnarvon, le professeur La Fleur, un ami français de Howard, est décédé.

— Quel âge avait-il ?

— 58 ans.

— Sa mort pouvait donc également être naturelle.

— Bien sûr, dis-je, mais je ne le pense pas. Voyez-vous, David a rencontré en France le domestique de M. La Fleur, Ali, qui lui a affirmé que son maître jouissait d'une bonne santé. De plus, Ali a retrouvé dans les affaires du professeur le second faux scarabée qui est arrivé entre nos mains. Ali, étant enfant, avait travaillé chez Abd el-Hamed, le plus célèbre faussaire de Gournah, mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé au début, ce n'est pas lui qui a fabriqué le scarabée.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Parce qu'Ali savait que David verrait que le scarabée était faux. Il le lui a vendu comme tel.

— C'est exact, dit David. De plus, Ali m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait jamais vu cet objet avant la mort du professeur La Fleur, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait menti.

— Si Ali était le faussaire, dis-je, il aurait plutôt vendu l'objet à un touriste quelconque. Mais lui-aussi était superstitieux et craignait la malédiction. De plus, Emerson a fait une réflexion intéressante tout au début de cette affaire : Pour imiter un tel objet, il est mieux d'avoir eu l'original sous les yeux…

— Mais ce n'est pas indispensable. Un faussaire inventif pourrait parfaitement le créer.

— En effet, mais restons-en à la première hypothèse sur laquelle j'ai travaillé avant de devoir l'éliminer. Nous avions envisagé que Howard et lord Carnarvon avaient peut-être emporté certains objets la première nuit où ils sont entrés illégalement dans la tombe. Que ce soit vrai ou non est sans importance, car en réalité, la meilleure façon de copier les objets de cette tombe était d'y travailler tous les jours.

— C'est pourtant vrai !

— En ce qui concerne le scarabée, je pense que le professeur La Fleur est tombé dessus par hasard. Je ne sais où il l'a trouvé, ni ce qu'il en a déduit, mais cette découverte a provoqué sa mort. Peut-être le malheureux a-t-il menacé le coupable de le dénoncer, ou bien a-t-il tenté de le faire chanter… ? Nous ne le saurons jamais. Le coupable l'a fait taire. Ainsi qu'Arthur Mace, un autre confrère de Carter.

— Si je me souviens bien, Mace a été empoisonné par de l'arsenic, n'est-ce pas ?

— Exactement. Et Cyrus m'a appris que La Fleur avait longuement conversé avec Mace peu de temps avant de disparaître. De plus, je pense que La Fleur, qui était bavard, a fait part de ses soupçons à un autre de ses compatriotes : Georges Benedite, l'ancien directeur du département des antiquités égyptiennes du Louvre.

— Seigneur, lui aussi est mort. Á Louxor et à la même époque que les deux autres.

— Effectivement. Les révélations du professeur La Fleur en sont la cause. Il devait vraiment être secoué de sa découverte. Et notre assassin était sur les lieux à chaque fois. Peut-être a-t-il fait alors une erreur quelconque qui expliquerait que le demi-frère de Carnarvon, le colonel Aubrey Nigel Herbert, ait pu à son tour avoir des soupçons. D'après lady Carnarvon, le colonel s'inquiétait d'un « problème » dans la tombe. Á mon avis, bien que le mythe de la malédiction ait commencé à se répandre, le malheureux colonel a plutôt soupçonné l'assassin d'un trafic quelconque concernant la tombe. Il n'a pas eu le temps de parler, il est mort en septembre des suites d'une péritonite. Á ma demande, Nefret a écrit au lieutenant Aziz de la police de Louxor pour lui demander des précisions sur cette opération.

— Il m'a répondu que l'opération s'était parfaitement passée, intervint Nefret, mais le colonel Herbert a ensuite développé une infection à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

— Un meurtre de plus, dis-je.

— Ce fut la même chose pour lord Carnarvon, Amelia, dit Evelyn les sourcils froncés. Lui aussi semblait être remis de son infection, et il est mort au cours d'une rechute alors qu'Almina et son fils, lord Porchester, arrivaient d'Angleterre avec le médecin personnel de sa Seigneurie.

— Vous avez raison, Evelyn. Le décès de lord Carnarvon n'est peut-être pas si naturel que cela en fait… (Je me tus en envisageant les implications de cette nouvelle information.)

— Mère, dit Nefret, j'ai oublié de vous informer que le lieutenant va se marier.

Il y eut une sorte de hoquet – Emerson, je présume, vu que l'information était tout à fait en dehors du sujet. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

— Avec qui ?

— Une jeune Cairote qui vient de s'installer à Louxor. Elle s'appelle Faouzia Mezzi.

— Mais je la connais, s'exclama Katherine Vandergelt. C'est elle qui a repris la direction de mon école. Une femme remarquable, jolie et bien éduquée, qui doit avoir une petite trentaine d'année. C'est elle qui a engagé votre ancienne gouvernante, Amelia.

— Oui, dis-je, vous m'en avez parlé, Katherine. Comme c'est étrange. Je me demande pourquoi Daoud…

— Amelia, tonna Emerson. Pourriez-vous revenir à cette foutue tombe ?

— Effectivement, Emerson. La félicité matrimoniale du lieutenant Aziz, pour intéressante qu'elle soit, reste accessoire. Revenons-en donc à ces meurtres en série. Je veux évoquer maintenant celui de Mary Scott-Arthur, l'infirmière qui soignait depuis des années lord Carnarvon. Elle avait 42 ans et – disons avait une certaine admiration pour l'un des secrétaires d'Howard Carter : Richard Bathell, le seul héritier de lord Westbury.

— N'était-elle pas plutôt attirée par l'Écossais, Asquith ?

— Non, il s'agissait bien de Richard Bathell, même si celui-ci ne s'en doutait pas.

— Vous n'en savez rien, ma chère.

— C'est une hypothèse cohérente vu la façon dont Mr Bathell parlait d'elle à son père, dis-je. Mais qu'importe. Elle a emporté ce secret dans sa tombe. Elle est décédée de "cause inconnue", et Mr Bathell juste après elle d'un "arrêt cardiaque". Ce qui peut très facilement être provoqué par du poison.

— Votre très facilement m'inquiète, Peabody.

— Tout bon jardinier sait que la digitaline – qui comme son nom l'indique est extraite de la fleur de digitale – agit sur le cœur, Emerson. Et même une petite plante anodine comme le muguet contient de la convallarine, substance presque identique à la digitaline. En ingérer peut provoquer des troubles digestifs ou encore, à fortes doses, des troubles pouvant entraîner un arrêt du cœur.

— Le lieutenant Aziz disait qu'on a retrouvé de la morphine chez Mary Scott-Arthur, intervint Nefret. Cette drogue extraite de l'opium ne pardonne pas à forte dose. Ses cristaux sont incolores et inodores, et une fois ingérés, ils provoquent différents symptômes : Une excitation psychomotrice, des nausées, une tachycardie, une cyanose et/ou une hypothermie pouvant aller jusqu'au coma et à la mort.

— Merci de cette précision, Nefret, dis-je. Notre assassin avait l'embarras du choix. Le dernier crime que je lui impute est celui de lord Westbury, le père de Richard Bathell, qui est censé s'être suicidé quelques semaines après la mort de son fils. Je sais que l'assassin s'était déplacé en personne pour lui offrir ses condoléances au malheureux. Lord Westbury ne voulait pas admettre la thèse du suicide et clamait un peu trop fort que son fils n'avait aucune raison d'en finir. Il en appelait même à la presse et Kevin l'avait rencontré à ce sujet.

— Vous avez assez fait durer le suspens, Peabody.

— Seigneur, mais nous en sommes à combien de morts là ? Sept ? Huit ?

— Sept morts, Cyrus. Et à chaque fois le même homme était sur les lieux.

— Ce n'est pas très probant, Peabody, grommela Emerson. Je vous signale que Carter lui aussi était à chaque fois sur les lieux.

— Vous ne prétendez pas…

— Howard était bel et bien sur les lieux, Ramsès, mais avec son entourage habituel. C'est-à-dire ses domestiques et – ses secrétaires.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Cyrus.

— L'homme que j'accuse de ces meurtres se nomme Alasdair Asquith. Il est Écossais. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré parce qu'il était employé par lord Carnarvon avant la mort de ce dernier. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il est devenu l'un des nombreux secrétaires de Howard. Kevin O'Connell a essayé plusieurs fois de le retrouver pour lui soutirer des informations mais l'autre s'est toujours esquivé.

— Vu le sinistre destin rencontré par ceux qui en savaient trop, Peabody, je pense que votre Irlandais a eu de la chance.

— Asquith ? Le nom me dit quelque chose, dit Cyrus, mais je n'arrive pas à le replacer.

— Vraiment, Cyrus ? Dis-je aussitôt. C'est intéressant. Vous receviez énormément de personnes à Louxor. Peut-être avez-vous connaissance d'un élément qui me manque.

— Je ne me souviens pas Amelia. Mais cela me reviendra peut-être plus tard… Continuez, je vous en prie.

— Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Asquith – Il a prétendu s'intéresser à l'infirmière de lord Carnarvon, du moins c'est ce que Mr Morcook avait appris, mais en fait il se servait d'elle à je ne sais trop quelle fin. Et surtout, il avait ainsi accès à ses médicaments. Quant à elle, il est possible qu'elle ait cherché à oublier ses amours malheureuses pour un homme qui ne voyait en elle qu'une amie. Lorsqu'elle a commencé à s'inquiéter de l'emprise que ce démon avait sur elle, il s'en est débarrassé.

— Amelia, votre imagination…

— Et cet Asquith est allé à Highclere pour rencontrer Carter ?

— Non, David. C'est ce que Kevin a cru, mais c'était faux. En réalité, Mr Asquith se rendait à Mansay Manor pour rencontrer sir William. Le rôle de ce triste sire dans l'affaire est facile à deviner : C'est l'un de ceux qui agissent dans l'ombre. Rappelez-vous ce que Sethos et Mr Smith nous avaient dit, il y a deux ans, après l'avortement de cette série d'attentas. (Je sortis mes notes.) "Il n'y avait qu'une seule conspiration, et tous les groupes de mécontents ont été infiltrés par des hommes qui les manipulaient – des tueurs professionnels, entraînés aux techniques d'assassinat."

— Et Alasdair Asquith serait…

— L'un de ces hommes, bien entendu. Il semble évident que les meurtres ne lui font pas peur. Il a été probablement chargé de créer un problème en Égypte et a envenimé la querelle entre Howard et le gouvernement égyptien. Mais après la mort de lord Carnarvon, sir William a dû penser qu'il pourrait en profiter pour s'enrichir. Il a donc lancé une vaste opération de faux qui profitait de l'intérêt mondial soulevé par la découverte de la tombe. Et il a aussi utilisé le nom de Carter pour organiser diverses ventes privées. Avec un tel aval, pensez-vous qu'un collectionneur peu scrupuleux mettait en question l'authenticité des pièces proposées ? Quant à Mr Asquith, il devait être impliqué dans ce trafic. En fait, je ne sais trop si les meurtres en série ont été exécutés pour sauvegarder son petit commerce – comme par exemple le scarabée trouvé par le professeur La Fleur – ou pour alimenter sa première mission de soulèvement en Égypte.

— Sans doute les deux à la fois.

— Je ne comprends pas quel l'intérêt avaient ces hommes à vouloir une séparation entre Carter et le gouvernement égyptien…

— Dites-moi, Amelia, intervint Cyrus, votre propos serait-il de démontrer que la fameuse malédiction correspond en fait à l'élimination systématique de témoins gênants par un groupuscule politico-financier déterminé à sauvegarder sa mainmise sur le Moyen Orient ?

— Quelque chose du genre, oui, dis-je. Et c'est ce que Mr Smith cherchait à savoir lorsqu'il est venu nous voir à Londres. Comme toujours, une certaine faction de financiers a cherché à semer le chaos, à jouer sur le mécontentement des masses, ou sur l'ardeur des patriotes et des impérialistes : Pensez donc, voir ainsi un membre de leur aristocratie se faire dépouiller de sa découverte, assister au dénigrement de l'un de leurs égyptologues, ou craindre pour les intérêts économiques de la nation … Les possibilités étaient vastes.

— Que se passait-il au juste à Mansay Castel ?

— En dehors de son trafic d'antiquités, le bon Willie spéculait sur les évènements en Egypte, répondit Emerson d'un ton méprisant. Et il recevait tous ceux qui pouvait lui offrir quelque chose, même un cloporte comme Montague parce que sa passion maladive pour le trésor pouvait être un atout utilisable.

— Sir William a fait enlever Kevin parce que celui-ci a tenté une reconnaissance sur ses terres le jour-même où il recevait Mr Asquith, dis-je. Et il l'a immobilisé le temps d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Nous l'avons fait évader avant qu'une décision n'ait été prise sur son sort.

— Il a eu de la chance.

— Nous-mêmes sommes intervenus dans les machinations de sir William lorsqu'il a appris, probablement par hasard, notre relation avec sa femme.

— Comment pouvait-il ne pas la connaître ?

— Ce n'est pas un couple très proche, dis-je, et Violet a dû s'efforcer d'oublier son passé dans sa nouvelle position. Qu'importe, sir William a aussitôt cherché à tirer parti de la vieille animosité de Violet en l'encourageant dans sa stupide vengeance : Les poupées étaient censées me terroriser. Ensuite, il a accepté une invitation à Carrington Hall et nous a fait espionner par ses hommes.

— Quel intérêt avait-il à cela ?

— La vengeance, dis-je. Je crois qu'il a réellement mal pris le mariage de Suzanne. Il nous en voulait vraiment.

— Et Sennia en a fait les frais.

— Violet ne savait heureusement rien d'important. Et l'expérience a peu duré, grâce au ciel. Sennia s'en remettra très bien. Sir William n'avait rien prévu de précis, Violet devait simplement l'abreuver de mensonges à notre sujet. Mais lorsqu'elle est sortie dans le parc la nuit, elle a surpris un homme…

— Foutu Fairfield, grogna Emerson.

— Á mon avis, l'homme avait accompagné Violet la veille lorsqu'elle a rencontrée Sennia. Il a dû mieux comprendre que sa maîtresse que la jeune fille n'avait pas été convaincue. En la trouvant à sa portée, il a agi sur une impulsion.

— Qu'aurait-il fait d'elle si vous ne l'aviez pas délivrée ?

— Je n'ose l'imaginer, dis-je faiblement. (Une voix dans ma mémoire murmura : "En quittant la première fois son nid, un petit oiseau risque sa vie".)

— Et les autres décès, Amelia ?

— Á mon avis, le malheureux Archibald Douglas Reed, le radiologue, n'a pas été assassiné. J'en reviens donc à l'hypothèse d'un mal dormant. Il a pu attraper une maladie quelconque au contact de la momie.

— Il y avait des substances organiques – fruits ou légumes – dans la tombe, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Nefret.

— C'est très probable, répondit Emerson, ce genre de choses était censé servir de nourriture au pharaon pendant son voyage vers l'Au-delà. Pourquoi ?

— Au cours des siècles, de tels produits se décomposent et forment une moisissure et des particules de poussière organique qui peuvent être dangereux.

— La tombe de Toutankhamon était suffisamment humide pour abriter de tels champignons. D'ailleurs, je me souviens en avoir vu sur les murs de la chambre funéraire.

— J'ai lu tous les livres de Carter, s'exclama Cyrus. (Il ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui adressait Emerson.) Il parle dans l'un d'eux de l'air suffocant des sépulcres, "tout infesté des exhalaisons des cadavres", et signale aussi "une poussière fine et irritante."

— Peuh, fit Emerson.

— Non, Père, il a raison, dit Nefret. Je connais de nombreux archéologues qui souffrent de pneumonies due à l'inhalation de ces particules d'origine animale ou végétale. De plus, les scientifiques ont parfois trouvés à l'intérieur de sarcophages fermés des gaz qui peuvent être mortels sous certaines conditions.

— Quelles sortes de gaz ?

— De l'ammoniaque, du formaldéhyde ou de l'hydrogène sulfurique.

— Bien, ceci conforte donc mon idée, dis-je avec satisfaction. La mort de Mr Reed n'a rien à voir avec les autres.

— Par contre, répliqua Emerson, il a bien été tué par Toutankhamon.

— Cette histoire de champignons ne sera jamais acceptée, dit Ramsès avec résignation. C'est bien moins intéressant comme explication qu'une malédiction.

— Y a-t-il d'autres morts inexpliquées, tante Amelia ?

— Oui, dis-je en consultant mes notes. Un Égyptien, gouverneur de province, Ali Fahmi Bey, a été assassiné et son frère s'est suicidé peu de temps après. Mais à mon avis, c'est une histoire familiale provoquée par la jalousie, la cupidité, que sais-je ? L'épouse a été soupçonnée un moment parce que le décès a eu lieu à Londres mais la police égyptienne a ses pistes. Le lieutenant Aziz a été très affirmatif là-dessus.

— Je me souviens de ce courrier.

— Quant à l'Américain, George Jay Gould, même s'il était richissime, il avait quand même 59 ans. Il a attrapé une pneumonie après une visite dans la tombe, aussi il se trouve dans le même cas que Mr Reed… à moins qu'il n'ait pris froid comme tout un chacun. En Égypte, une tombe peut être glaciale et la différence de température…

— Je déteste devoir l'admettre, Peabody, mais cela présente une certaine logique.

— Je m'étonne que vous ne vous moquiez pas de moi en me disant que mon imagination s'est emballée, Emerson.

— C'est le cas, ma très chère, et tout ceci correspond quelque peu à un roman à sensations. Vous réalisez bien que vos explications ne reposent que sur des suppositions.

— Cela me parait remarquablement raisonné, s'exclama Cyrus avec chaleur. Je vote pour vous, Amelia.

Il se leva en applaudissant, et peu à peu tous les autres aussi. Il y eut un concert général de louanges, et je souris en affichant un air modeste. Emerson avait raison, rien ne pouvait être prouvé mais je comptais cependant envoyer mes conclusions…

— Les explications ne sont pas terminées, dit alors Walter. Nous en avons fini avec les meurtres mais qu'en est-il de ce trafic de fausses antiquités ?

— Ils étaient magnifiquement réalisés…

— Vous avez vu le dessin qu'a fait David de cette statue achetée par le musée du Louvre, n'est-ce pas ? Les responsables français refuseront certainement d'écouter toute expertise allant contre cette acquisition à un prix exorbitant…

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, s'emporta Emerson. Cette fausse tête restera en place des années. (_Il avait raison, le Louvre ne mettra en doute son authenticité qu'en 2001_.)

— Les faussaires ont joué sur du velours, intervint Ramsès, et profité de l'extrême excitation qui des égyptologues après la découverte de Carter.

— C'est vrai, la « tête bleue » a été datée de la même époque que Toutankhamon.

— Ce qui a bien entendu soulevé l'enthousiasme des Français, dit David. Pensez donc, ils affirment même que c'est une pièce supérieure à tout ce qui avait été trouvé dans la tombe.

— La nuance même de cette statue aurait dû retenir l'attention, dit Emerson. La couleur ne me semble pas obtenue à l'oxyde de cuivre, et c'est bien le seul verre bleu clair qui était pratiqué alors en Égypte.

— Ce pouvait être le signe marquant l'audace d'un artiste hors norme. Cet argument seul n'est pas concluant.

— Si le faussaire a failli sur le style – c'est-à-dire à la forme de la perruque, aux lèvres, et à la couleur – il s'agit néanmoins un professionnel qui a visiblement pris soin d'étudier les techniques de fabrication et les matériaux employés durant l'antiquité, dit David.

— Cela nous donne le modus operandi des faussaires, grommela Emerson. Et je peux vous affirmer que nous verrons peu à peu apparaitre dans toutes les collections privées ou les musées d'Europe de nouvelles pièces avec cette même caractéristique troublante : Être une anomalie de la fin de la XVIIIème dynastie. Il faudra des années pour reconnaître ces faux, car ils seront écoulés au compte goutte. D'ailleurs les têtes de statues sont les éléments les plus faciles à contrefaire. Pour cette partie du corps remarquable…

— …et très commercialisable !

— Certes… Humph, pour créer des têtes, disais-je, les faussaires disposent d'un magnifique répertoire de formes dans la collection authentique qui provient de l'atelier de sculpture royale découvert en 1912 par les Allemands sur le site d'Amarna. En s'inspirant de ces modèles, un artiste habile est assuré de créer un faux plausible et esthétique

— Vous avez raison, professeur, dit David, les modèles amarniens pourraient émouvoir n'importe quel amateur.

— Le buste de Néfertiti en calcaire peint qui se trouve à Berlin vient bien de cet atelier, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Cyrus.

— En effet.

— Au fil des années, on se trouvera dans une double vision de l'art antique, avec d'un côté les têtes trouvées à Amarna, qui sont réparties entre le musée du Caire et celui de Berlin, et de l'autre, une série de têtes sans provenance, qui sortiront peu à peu du néant.

— Nous n'y pouvons rien, Emerson. Et si nous en revenions à notre affaire.

— C'est terminé.

— Non, il reste les scarabées.

— Ah, une idée originale que cela. Depuis plusieurs jours, Morcook est retourné à Londres. D'après ce que lui et Lanks ont découvert, les scarabées servent de signe de reconnaissance parmi la bande, et sont aussi une sorte d'examen d'entrée pour les faussaires.

— Nous avions remarqué tout de suite que le style de nos deux scarabées était différent. Mais nous ne saurons jamais combien d'autres ont été mis en circulation. Nous en avons deux : Celui qu'Ali a vendu à David et celui que Sethos nous a fait passer par l'intermédiaire de Mr Morcook.

— Dans quel but ?

— Pour attirer notre attention.

— Grrr.

— Ils sont magnifiquement réalisé, apprécia Cyrus. Je vous remercie sincèrement de me les avoir donnés pour ma collection privée.

— Savez-vous enfin pourquoi Sethos est allé à New-York ?

— Oui, dis-je. Et j'ai gardé cette partie pour la fin : Il voulait discuter avec le Metropolitan Museum.

— Á quelles fins ?

— Voyez-vous, Evelyn a eu une longue entrevue avec lady Almina.

— Nous nous connaissions bien autrefois, dit Evelyn de sa voix douce. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques jours à Canterburry.

— Lord Carnarvon a laissé à son fils, le sixième comte, tous les biens liés au titre, mais c'est sa veuve qui a hérité de sa collection plutôt hétéroclite d'antiquités égyptiennes. Certaines pièces sont d'une valeur exceptionnelle. Le testament demandait à lady Carnarvon d'en offrir une partie au British Museum pour la somme conséquente mais symbolique de 20 000 livres.

— C'est bien en dessous de la valeur réelle.

— En effet. Si le British Museum refusait l'offre, la veuve devenait libre de vendre la collection à un prix déterminé par Howard. Lady Carnarvon ne souhaitait pas brader la collection mais elle a du cependant obéir au testament. Elle a contourné la difficulté en laissant au British Museum un très court délai pour accepter sa proposition et réunir la somme. Ils n'ont pu le faire, aussi va-t-elle se tourner vers le Metropolitan de New-York.

— Ils vont sauter dessus, dit Cyrus. Je peux vous l'assurer.

— Et le rôle de Sethos dans tout cela ?

— C'est lui qui a pris la place de Howard en Amérique. Et, d'après ce qu'il nous a récemment écrit – en langage codé – il a arraché au Met la somme astronomique de 145 000 livres sterlings pour la collection de lord Carnarvon. (NdA : La vente définitive aura lieu en 1926.) Du moins c'est ce qui sera versé à lady Carnarvon. Je ne sais ce qu'il a manigancé pour lui-même en dehors de cela.

— Sethos s'occupait aussi de traquer les faussaires, dit Emerson. Il a enquêté sur le marché américain, où aucun objet suspect n'est apparu pour l'instant. Il avait laissé des hommes à lui en place en Angleterre. Je me suis demandé un moment le pourquoi de sa détermination à arrêter ses successeurs.

— Á mon avis, dis-je, après certaines expériences qu'il a vécues… (Je me tus. Le rôle de Sethos dans les Services Secrets était strictement confidentiel.) Hum – Sethos aime l'Égypte et n'apprécie pas la façon d'agir de certains financiers comme sir William.

— Vous l'avez réellement réformé, ma chère Amelia.

— Merci, Katherine.

— Pourquoi a-t-il donné ces conférences ?

— Le Met était persuadé que Sethos était bien Howard Carter. Ils étaient prêts à payer le prix fort, mais ils voulaient aussi quelques petits à côtés. Et ces conférences étaient une parfaite publicité pour leur futures expositions.

— Et où était Mr Carter pendant ce temps ?

— Il a d'abord été malade – la colère sans doute, à moins qu'il n'ait réellement été atteint par la malédiction…

— Amelia !

— Oui Emerson, mais voyons les faits : Howard a ouvert le sarcophage de Toutankhamon le 12 février, et dès le lendemain éclatait la querelle avec le gouvernement égyptien… Il y a de quoi se poser des questions, non ?

— Non.

— En réalité, Howard était épuisé par des mois de tension et d'excitation, déprimé aussi par la mort de son mécène, attristé par la perte d'un ami. Il y avait de quoi s'effondrer. D'après lady Carnarvon, il est resté à Highclere pour se reposer, puis il s'est occupé d'établir la liste détaillée de la collection de lord Carnarvon.

— Grrr, grommela Emerson. Il doit y avoir les objets qui proviennent de ses fouilles à Thèbes et à Tell el Balamoun. Puis ceux des diverses tombes datant du Moyen Empire à el-Asasif – Tombes qui à mon avis ont été réutilisés au début du Nouvel Empire… mais la plus grande partie de sa collection provient de la tombe d'Aménophis III. Je me souviens d'un bracelet protecteur conçu pour préserver l'intérieur du bras d'un archer de l'impact de la corde de son arc et d'une énorme une jarre de calcite avec les cartouches de Ramsès II…

— Howard aurait déjà dénombré plus de mille objets.

— Je me demande ce que dira Carter en apprenant qu'il a donné des conférences sans y être ou encore qu'il obtenu un tel prix sans négocier.

— Á mon avis, il ne dira rien. Il est extrêmement troublé par les derniers évènements et les retombées de ces disparitions. Il ne souhaite rien d'autre que pouvoir reprendre ses excavations.

— C'est décidé, vous savez. Les autorités égyptiennes vont le laisser rouvrir le chantier.

— A-t-on une date ?

— Oui, c'est pour le mois de novembre, répondit Cyrus.

Il y eu un silence. Nous évoquâmes tous la tombe du pharaon de la Vallée des Rois. Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne regardai pas Emerson.

— Il faudra au moins cinq ans avant que le dernier objet ne sorte de cette foutue tombe, dit-il enfin les yeux songeurs. Et encore dix ans de plus pour que les travaux prennent fin. Carter a de quoi faire. Au niveau professionnel, ce qu'il a accompli jusqu'ici était remarquable. Je n'en dirais pas autant de sa diplomatie.

Jamais je n'avais autant admiré Emerson que devant cet aveu candide. Mon mari était le plus généreux des hommes, le plus délicat, un noble cœur caché sous un aspect bourru qui empêchait parfois de…

— Peabody, beugla le plus délicat des hommes. Vous devez avoir le gosier complètement desséché. Où est ce foutu thé ?

— Je viens de me souvenir, Amelia, dit Cyrus en se levant. Asquith est une petite ville au nord du Montana et du Dakota du Nord, coincée entre les provinces de l'Alberta et du Manitoba.

— Hum – C'est très intéressant Cyrus, et je me félicite de votre excellente mémoire

Je dois avouer que j'étais cependant un peu déçue de la portée de cette information.

Durant le thé que nous prîmes au salon, les questions continuèrent sur cette formidable affaire.

— Que deviendront les coupables, Amelia ? Demanda Cyrus.

— Je vais envoyer mes conclusions à un vieil ami à la retraite, l'ex-inspecteur Cuff, qui a gardé des relations à Scotland Yard. Je ne sais ce qu'il en sortira. Si des preuves viennent étayer mes accusations, Alasdair Asquith sera sans doute inquiété, mais ce n'est qu'un sous-fifre sans réelle importance. Sir Malcolm Montague n'a plus aucune chance de trouver quoi que ce soit d'authentique provenant du trésor et il devra se contenter d'acheter des faux sur le marché noir.

— Et sir William ?

— Il continuera à jouer au financier, je présume, c'est-à-dire à alimenter son trafic de fausses antiquités et œuvrer à ses diverses manipulations. Cependant, ses manœuvres égyptiennes ayant échoué, je pense que son crédit parmi ses pareils en ressortira un peu diminué. De plus, il a définitivement perdu toute chance d'être reçu à Highclere : Le nouveau lord Carnarvon ne l'apprécie pas.

— Le nouveau lord est-il intéressé par l'égyptologie ?

— Non. Henry George Alfred Marius Victor Francis Herbert est plutôt du genre propriétaire terrien et éleveur de chevaux. Il a épousé une Américaine, savez-vous, Anne Wendell, et ils viennent d'avoir un petit garçon, Henry George Reginald Molyneux Herbert, lord Porchester, qui sera un jour le septième comte.

— Mais enfin, Peabody, comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ?

— C'est votre vieil ami, Mr Wheele, qui me l'a écrit Emerson. Un homme tout à fait charmant. Et qui parle de nous rendre visite prochainement. Je me demande comment Mr Blair s'entendra avec Evans. Ces maîtres d'hôtel anglais sont extrêmement polyvalents n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et Mrs Thatcher a quitté son poste de cuisinière à Mansay Castel. Mr Blair essaye de convaincre Mr Wheele de l'engager.

— Ciel, devinerais-je une romance dans l'air ? Plaisanta Cyrus.

— Peut-être, et ce n'est pas la seule, répondis-je d'un ton amusé. Figurez-vous qu'Evans compte épouser Mrs Clerkenwell, et que la petite Maggie a fini par se décider à accepter l'offre de Stephen Briggs. Je crains que nous ne perdions un excellent jardinier. Dès qu'il sera libéré de ses charges familiales, le jeune Robbie a décidé de visiter le monde. Il veut s'engager dans l'armée coloniale.

— Crénom.

La conversation reprit au dîner. Nous nous inquiétions tous plus ou moins de l'avenir de l'Égypte suite à la récente victoire du parti _wafd_ et à la démission annoncée du maréchal Allenby. Le rôle des Britanniques ne serait plus le même.

— Le _wafd_ ne fait pas l'unanimité, dit David un peu tristement. On lui reproche sa modération Certains extrémistes font naître une forme de totalitarisme (NdA : Qui deviendra l'islamisme) pour contrecarrer son influence.

— L'Égypte a une position unique sur le plan géographique, au carrefour de trois continents du monde ancien : l'Afrique, l'Asie et l'Europe.

— Et l'Amérique est le nouveau monde ? Demanda Cyrus.

— Bien entendu. Niveau civilisation, l'Égypte a été le point de rencontre entre l'Orient et l'Occident, le Nord et le Sud. Ce qui fait que le pays doit assumer un important rôle culturel, intellectuel et politique dans tout le Moyen-Orient.

— Je ne sais comment le nouveau gouvernement trouvera l'argent nécessaire pour fonctionner, dit Cyrus en hochant la tête. Les nationalistes souhaitaient même vendre le trésor du pharaon pour épurer la dette nationale.

— Ce qui m'avait fait penser à une première hypothèse, dit Ramsès, parce que les riches collectionneurs étaient les proies de ce trafic de fausses antiquités. Je craignais qu'il n'ait été monté par le mouvement nationaliste, soir pour acquérir des fonds, soit pour compromettre certains archéologues – et je pensais à Carter en particulier – afin de les éliminer des fouilles en Égypte.

— Il s'agissait bien d'une couverture pour de secrètes activités politiques, et vous aviez raison sur le fond, Ramsès. Mais les auteurs agissaient contre le nationalisme et non pas pour lui. Quant à compromettre Carter, ils ont manifestement échoué. Je vais peut-être reprendre contact avec ce Brace… hum – Smith, afin de lui envoyer aussi un exemplaire de mes conclusions.

Ni Emerson, ni Ramsès n'aimaient Mr Smith, mais ils ne s'élevèrent pas contre mon idée. Je ne m'expliquai pas davantage. L'expression « secrètes activités politiques » correspondait bien à ce que trafiquait Mr Smith. Et tout devait donc rester – disons le plus discret possible.

— Pour en revenir à cette affaire de Toutankhamon, dis-je pour changer de sujet, avez-vous encore des questions à me poser avant de terminer cette petite réunion ?

— Qui a mis du sucre dans le moteur de la voiture de David ?

— Tiens, c'est une question que j'avais oubliée d'ajouter à ma liste, dis-je en souriant à mon fils. Cela s'est passé à Highclere, devant l'auberge où vous résidiez, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet.

— Je ne vois pas du tout qui aurait pu vouloir vous immobiliser. Aussi, ce doit être un évènement fortuit, comme par exemple la plaisanterie stupide d'un enfant.

— Auriez-vous une idée de ce signifiait au juste ce plan de la tombe de Toutankhamon qui est intervenu à plusieurs occasions ? Demanda David.

— Oh. Rien que de très banal, je le crains. J'ai interrogé Mr Morcook et il avait ce plan pour déterminer si les fausses antiquités se rapportaient ou non à un emplacement précis dans la tombe de Toutankhamon. Le conférencier à New-York utilisait bien évidemment un plan pour illustrer son discours. Quant à Kevin, il en avait emporté un à Newbury pour faire croire qu'il écrivait un roman sur la découverte. Tous ces plans n'avaient rien en commun… que Toutankhamon.

— Vu l'esprit tordu de Sethos, j'aurais pensé à une explication plus compliquée, grommela Emerson.

— Tu as dit une fois que ton esprit fonctionnait parfois comme celui de ce cher oncle Sethos, dit Nefret à Ramsès, (ce qui poussa mon fils à relever les sourcils et nous fit tous rire.) Ces plans ne t'inspiraient rien de spécial. Tu avais raison.

— Tante Amelia, votre téléphone était-il trafiqué ? Demanda Lia.

— Non, c'était des nids de pies qui s'accrochaient aux fils et brouillaient les émissions.

— Et le scarabée que David John avait caché dans sa chambre – celui qu'il avait récupéré de Mr Morcook – comment s'est retrouvé dans la roseraie ? Peter Fairchild est-il coupable ?

— Vous rappelez-vous David, le disque que vous m'avez amené en arrivant ? Dis-je.

— Oui, bien sûr, tante Amelia, c'était le _Barbiere di Siviglia_, un opéra du compositeur italien Gioacchino Rossini.

— Eh bien, cela m'a fait penser à un autre opéra de Rossini, _la gazza ladra_, la pie voleuse…

— Crénom de nom, rugit Emerson.

— Outre être la vedette d'un opéra, la pie est un oiseau qui fait régulièrement des intrusions dans nos jardins, voire y niche et y détraque les lignes téléphoniques. Ses cris rauques et ses jappements sonores la signalent même cachée dans la frondaison des arbres qu'elle aime à fréquenter : peupliers, bouleaux et robiniers principalement. Elle est attirée par les objets brillants qu'elle récupère pour garnir son nid. Mais un scarabée d'or était un peu lourd et l'oiseau l'a laissé tomber sous les fenêtres de David John.

— Bravo, tante Amelia !


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Le soir dans ma chambre, je songeais à la journée intéressante que je venais de passer. Á mes yeux, le mystère était résolu, ce qui était une grande satisfaction intellectuelle, même si les coupables étaient hors de ma portée. Tout en rangeant mes notes et mes listes, je m'attardai sur un feuillet tout griffonné : « _Questions en cours_ ».

J'avais répondu à toutes mes interrogations… ou presque. Il restait une ligne non barrée : Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi Sethos – Seth – avait adopté un Iroquois. C'est la première chose que je demanderais à mon beau-frère lorsqu'il reviendrait d'Amérique. Margaret avait beau évoquer leur installation définitive, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Après tout, Sethos était Britannique et il reviendrait certainement en Angleterre. Non ? Si.

Le garçon était-il ou non son fils ? C'est une question que je ne me risquerais sans doute jamais à poser. Quelle importance, d'ailleurs. Après son adoption, Thomas était devenu le fils de Sethos. Et il était prêt à aider son père, non seulement dans l'exploitation de ce ranch qu'il venait d'acquérir, mais aussi par cette révélation d'une nouvelle facette du caractère de mon beau-frère.

En réalité, songeai-je, toute l'orientation de la vie d'adulte de Sethos – escroc d'abord, patriote ensuite, risque-tout toujours – avait été liée à la révolte de son enfance, et au fait qu'il avait voulu se venger de la « bonne » société qui l'avait rejeté. Mon cher Emerson n'aimait pas m'entendre énoncer des théories psychologiques, mais n'était-il pas flagrant que Sethos, qui n'avait pas eu droit au nom de son père, ait pris plaisir à usurper par la suite toutes sortes d'identités ? Du moins jusqu'au moment où il avait été reconnu par ses deux frères – et renoncé à sa carrière de Maître du Crime.

La bâtardise était un lourd fardeau pour un enfant. Cela expliquait l'attitude protectrice de Sethos envers Sennia. Et je ressentis une profonde émotion en y pensant.

Selon mon expérience, il était rare qu'une affaire soit conclue sans romance. Mais était-ce réellement le cas ? J'eus un sourire en pensant aux sages amours d'Evans et de Mrs Clerkenwell. Quant à la jeune Daisy, il lui faudrait du temps pour oublier ce bon à rien de Peter Fairfield. Dommage que Robbie ait décidé de partir… Le garçon avait un physique agréable et une tête solide. N'avait-il pas été des années durant le seul soutien de sa mère et de sa sœur ? L'armée coloniale ! Non mais quelle idée. D'un autre côté, ni Maggie ni sa mère n'étaient encore mariées, l'engagement devrait attendre… et Robbie pouvait encore changer d'avis, non ?

Je demanderai à Daisy de se charger dorénavant de l'arrangement des bouquets. Ce qui l'obligerait, bien entendu, à aller chercher les fleurs au jardin et les demander au jardinier…

**Roman de la momie maudite**

_**L'épaisseur de la ramée arrêtait la lumière et la jeune femme éplorée errait au bord de l'étang sombre. Un vent léger passait sur les roseaux et ridait l'eau couleur d'étain. Seul le coassement des grenouilles troublait désormais le silence de ces lieux voués à la tristesse des tombeaux. FIN**_

Myrdhin lisait dans sa chambre, plongé dans les _Causeries d'Égypte_ de Gaston Maspero. Le Français, mort depuis une dizaine d'années, avait été un pionnier de l'égyptologie scientifique, longtemps à la tête du Département des Antiquités au Caire. Grand-maman et Grand-papa l'avaient bien connu. Il expliquait la manière dont les mentalités de l'époque percevaient les rapports entre les mondes visible et invisible :

« _Les vivants se mêlent à ces forces obscures dans le savoir, les heurtent, les repoussent ou les appellent, tantôt pour subir des influences mauvaises, tantôt pour recevoir d'elles des bienfaits. Beaucoup sont des divinités qui n'ont jamais traversé l'humanité. Plus encore sont des âmes désincarnées, des doubles errants ou des ombres mécontentes, à qui leur condition d'outre-tombe n'a conservé aucun des avantages dont jouissaient pendant leur existence terrestre et que leur misère enrage contre les générations présentes. Ils en veulent à ceux qui tiennent maintenant leur place de les délaisser comme eux-mêmes délaissèrent ceux qui les avaient précédés. Et ils cherchent à se venger de leur négligence en les attaquant à leur insu. Ils rôdent nuit et jour par les villes et par les campagnes, quêtant patiemment quelques victimes et, dès qu'ils les ont trouvées, ils s'emparent d'elles par un des moyens à leur disposition._ »

C'était quasiment du gothique, pensa le petit garçon en tournant la page avec un frisson de joyeux effroi. Il le prêterait à Esméralda quand il l'aurait fini…

**Manuscrit H**

Nefret, se réveilla en sursaut, le front perlé de transpiration, la respiration courte. La Heneshem l'avait une fois de plus attaquée dans le labyrinthe de la Montagne Sainte. Mais cette fois-ci, le monstre ne s'était pas trouvé face à une enfant terrorisée et incapable de se défendre. Nefret l'avait affronté en tant qu'adulte, avec ses trois enfants regroupés derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas reculé, la Heneshem avait piqué une colère folle, enflant comme un crapaud-buffle avant de s'écrouler. Morte. Même en rêve, Nefret avait eu conscience que le monstre avait disparu.

Elle sentit que Ramsès était éveillé et tendit la main pour allumer la veilleuse au bord du lit. La douce lueur lui permit de voir les yeux sombres de celui qu'elle aimait fixés sur elle.

— Encore un mauvais rêve ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

— Non, dit-elle en plissant le front. C'était différent cette fois-ci. (Elle lui raconta la conclusion de son cauchemar.) La Heneshem est morte, Ramsès.

— La Heneshem ? Répéta Ramsès en la fixant attentivement.

— Oui. Je m'en souviens à présent. Je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais vue mais c'était une divinité cloîtrée. Un des prêtres était dénommé « La main de la Heneshem », une sorte de bourreau. Crois-tu qu'elle ait pu être jalouse de moi et que mes cauchemars soient en réalité d'anciens souvenirs qui ressurgissent ?

— C'est possible, chérie. Ces personnes parmi lesquelles tu vivais étaient de mœurs assez violentes pour autant que je me souvienne. Nous avons eu de la chance de pouvoir en sortir vivants.

— Grâce à Tarek, dit Nefret avec un sourire.

— C'est vrai. Tu étais si jeune, Nefret. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard. En fait, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant même de te voir, lorsque je t'ai entendue chanter.

Il l'embrassa avec passion…

— Ramsès, reprit Nefret un peu plus tard. Ce rêve avait quelque chose de différent.

— Comment cela ?

— Je ne sais pas. Comme si j'avais à choisir ma voie. J'ai su que je devais défendre les enfants, et non plus me poser des questions sur un passé révolu. Tu sais, Lily a plus d'un an. Je suis guérie désormais. Quand retournerons-nous en Égypte ? Tous nos projets d'installation au Caire…

— Pourquoi pas la saison prochaine ?

— Oh, oui, j'adorerais cela. Je veux retrouver ma clinique, et installer une maison pour nous et les enfants. L'Égypte change si vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous aurons encore la possibilité d'y vivre en paix.

— Je peux travailler en Angleterre, dit Ramsès, et tu peux exercer n'importe où. Nous nous arrangerons selon les évènements. L'important est d'être ensemble.

— Tu as raison. Je suis heureuse que Mère en ait terminé avec cette enquête. Elle a été brillante ce soir, non ? Je crois que cette malédiction commençait à m'envahir l'esprit.

— Pour les anciens Égyptiens, la plus sûre des défenses contre les forces invisibles restait encore les formules magiques et les exorcismes. Grâce à certains papyrus qui ont été retrouvés dans les fouilles ou encore à des inscriptions gravées sur les murs des temples, nous en connaissons des milliers, toutes plus poétiques les unes que les autres, mais également toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. L'une d'elles fulmine ainsi :

_Tombe à terre ! Tombe à terre ! Ô abomination venue de Sokaris !_

_Tu as levé le bras contre l'œil de Râ Et tu as capturé le fils d'Horus._

_Cours vers Sekhmet : Qu'elle brûle tes chairs,_

_Qu'elle tranche tes doigts, Qu'elle repousse la plante de tes pieds_

_Loin de la terre d'Égypte !_

**Quelques mois plus tard**

Nous devions nous rendre à Chalfont Park pour la grande fête qu'Evelyn et Walter organisaient chaque année. Mes préparatifs étant faits, je rangeai dans ma chambre quelques documents qui me restaient des mois précédents. Durant mon enquête sur Toutankhamon, mes nombreuses recherches sur d'éventuels suspects m'avaient amenée à poser par courrier des questions à tous les amis et connaissances que j'avais accumulés au court de ma longue carrière.

Certaines réponses étaient arrivées après la conclusion de l'affaire de « l'or maudit du pharaon ». Je souris en moi-même : Emerson n'aimait pas du tout ce titre.

Je lus ainsi une ancienne liste que j'avais récemment complétée : « _Que sont-ils devenus ?_ »

_Molly : La fille de Sethos avait fait la paix avec son père lorsqu'il était allé voir son petit-fils l'an passé. Ils ne seront sans doute jamais très proches mais la jeune femme avait désormais une vie à mener. Elle m'avait écrit une lettre charmante et comptait se remarier._

_Mathilda : Je n'avais pas retrouvé la piste de l'ancienne complice de Bertha. Il était difficile de croire que cette femme soit devenue honnête, aussi soit elle avait changé de nom, soit elle était morte anonymement. Quelque part…_

_L'ex-lady Baskerville était sortie de prison et aux dernières nouvelles que la police avait d'elle, elle avait vécu avec un Autrichien en Europe avant la guerre. Ce qui datait déjà de près de 10 ans. Il était possible qu'elle soit morte à Berlin peu après le début des hostilités._

_Dolly Bellingham avait été tuée au cours d'un raid aérien à Londres en 1914._

_Donald et Enid Fraser m'envoyaient régulièrement leurs vœux au premier de l'an. Donald avait hérité d'une propriété familiale et le couple menait la vie routinière des hobereaux de campagne. Ils avaient deux enfants._

_Sahin Pacha était bel et bien mort durant la guerre. Je préférais ne pas savoir comment._

_Mikhaïl Katchenovsky (le Russe qui avait tenté de voler Ramsès jadis à Louxor) avait été assassiné en prison au cours d'une bagarre entre deux détenus._

Nous avions cherché à retrouver Violet Peabody Portmanteau après avoir transmis au Yard nos conclusions. D'après ce que j'en savais, elle et son mari étaient en France pour un séjour prolongé. Mansay Castle était fermé depuis des mois. C'est le « vieil ami » d'Emerson, Mr Wheele, qui nous l'avait confirmé lorsqu'il était venu nous rendre visite. Son séjour avait été agréable, bien que les repas aient été un peu difficile niveau digestion.

Quant à Violet, je pouvais respirer en la sachant au loin. Le secret de la mort ignominieuse de Percy paraissait enterré, et ma nièce ne saurait jamais les liens réels qu'elle partageait avec Sennia. La jeune fille avait terminé ses études et parlait d'un séjour en Amérique pour rendre visite à Sethos et Margaret. Ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus en Grande-Bretagne. Un ami de Cyrus et son épouse envisageaient de partir pour New-York en octobre. Peut-être pourraient-ils se charger d'escorter Sennia ? L'enfant avait besoin d'un changement d'air et l'Égypte n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ramsès, Nefret et les enfants prévoyaient une année au Caire, mais leurs projets ne s'étendaient pas au-delà. Ils se rendraient aussi à Louxor pour organiser la Fondation.

L'avenir restait incertain.

Chalfont Park était magnifique, et Evelyn et moi nous retrouvâmes avec joie. Au cours du dîner, le soir de notre arrivée, les jeunes parlèrent des jeux olympiques d'éte qui se déroulaient en France, Emerson répliqua que le sport existait déjà chez les pharaons. Il nous fit tout un laïus à ce sujet.

Emerson adore pouvoir discourir sur l'égyptologie.

— Les anciens Egyptiens ont inventé plusieurs de ces sports qui existent encore à l'heure actuelle, dit-il. Voyez la boxe par exemple. Ils en ont été les pionniers.

— Il y a des scènes de boxe gravées sur la tombe de Kheir Waf, à Louxor, dit Cyrus.

— En effet, et sur les murs des tombes de Beni Hassan à Minieh sont reproduits d'abord des ballons lancés qui peuvent être une sorte de handball, ainsi que des joueurs avec une crosse courbée, un hockey antique. Quant à la course, je citerai les tombes de Ptah-Hotep à Saqqarah, à la Vème dynastie. D'ailleurs, pour être intronisé, même le Pharaon devait parcourir une distance déterminée afin de démonter sa forme physique.

— Il y a une représentation de la reine qui court sur le temple d'Hatchepsout.

— Oui, Peabody, nous connaissons tous votre prédilection pour la reine-pharaon. Bien, je ne ferai qu'évoquer la lutte, l'un des plus anciens sports qui existe, ou la nage dans le Nil au milieu des fleurs de lotus. Ou encore la gymnastique et l'équitation comme on les voit dans le temple de Ramsès II. Plus moderne, prenons le duel à épée, avec même des masques de protection du visage, comme on le voit dans le temple de la Habou à proximité de Louxor, qui date de Ramsès III. Et les soldats pratiquaient le tir à l'arc, il y a des témoignages de cela au temple de Séti à Abydos.

— Nous avons passé une curieuse saison à Abydos il y a bien longtemps, dis-je rêveusement.

— Je citerai encore l'athlétisme, s'entêta Emerson, le saut en hauteur, la tauromachie, l'aviron et la chasse.

— La chasse n'est pas un sport, c'était pour se nourrir, Emerson.

— Certes, mais les Égyptiens chassaient néanmoins des lions, des hippopotames et des taureaux sauvages. Et les nobles avaient l'habitude de monter dans leurs petites barques fabriquées en papyrus pour pratiquer la pêche dans le Nil ou le tir aux oiseaux. Et j'oubliais les échecs, il a été découvert dans les tombes pharaoniques des collections de jeux et de pions qui y ressemblent fort.

— Vous avez nettement dépassé les disciplines olympiques, Père.

— Tout ce sport me semble épuisant, même en simple évocation, dit Walter avec une grimace exagérée qui nous fit tous rire.

— Depuis sa prime jeunesse, Walter ne s'intéresse qu'au démotique, grogna Emerson. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire partager ma passion pour les fouilles sur le terrain.

— L'écriture a ses charmes, Père, dit Ramsès. C'est grâce aux Égyptiens que l'humanité a connu ce que les Grecs ont nommé la calligraphie hiéroglyphique

— Oui, admit Emerson, les anciens Égyptiens ont été innovateurs niveau écriture et littérature.

— C'est d'autant plus remarquable qu'ils n'avaient pas de papier, dis-je à Lia.

— Ils utilisaient de l'encre noire ou rouge pour écrire sur des papyrus, continua Ramsès. Et avaient toute une littérature religieuse qui évoquait leurs convictions et leur conception de l'Au-delà, les mystères de l'univers, les différentes légendes, les dieux, les prières et les hymnes.

— Les textes des pyramides et le livre des morts sont les plus anciens exemples de la littérature religieuse et les plus remarquables.

— Ils nous ont également légué des contes et récits dont je me suis souvent inspirée, dis-je. Après tout, l'écriture est le moyen de communiquer la sagesse et les règles du bon comportement.

— C'est exact, Mère, dit Ramsès. Les anciens Égyptiens aimaient conserver leur patrimoine d'éthique morale et leurs proverbes, et les répéter durant leurs fêtes et cérémonies. C'est ainsi qu'ils sont parvenus à enregistrer leur histoire et leur vie.

— Et confirmé leur haut degré de pensée, de culture et de civilisation…

La vie était redevenue parfaitement normale.

**Un an plus tard**

Emerson avait obtenu pour la saison de 1925 le site d'Oum Rakhm, à quelque 420 kilomètres à l'ouest du Caire. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne base militaire où Ramsès II avait fait édifier une forteresse pour résister aux attaques de tribus libyennes.

Un peu d'histoire au sujet de ce pharaon, troisième roi de la XIX° dynastie, qui a régné de 1304 et 1237 avant J.C., bien que la date de sa mort soit sujette à caution. Malgré tout, son règne d'une exceptionnelle durée pour l'époque couvre à lui seul la moitié de la XIXème dynastie, et Ramsès II a réellement laissé sa trace en Égypte. En plus des nombreux monuments qu'il a fait bâtir à travers tout le pays, il a fait sculpter à son image de très nombreuses statues et fait graver son nom sur presque tous les temples – notamment sur ceux d'autres pharaons, comme s'il les avait fait construire lui-même. Du fait de cette extraordinaire quantité d'objets et d'éléments architecturaux à son nom, Ramsès II se retrouve dans presque tous les départements d'antiquités égyptiennes des musées du monde entier.

Comme tant d'autres dirigeants historiques dont la gloire a traversé les siècles, Ramsès II est réputé avoir été un grand conquérant, et on le nomme souvent Ramsès le Grand. Il a lutté contre les Hittites, assuré la domination de l'Égypte sur la Nubie et ses gisements aurifères, y construisant une série de temples dont les plus célèbres sont ceux d'Abou Simbel. Son action dans le pays de Koush et surtout dans le couloir syro-palestinien dut marquer les esprits de l'époque car l'on racontait encore sous les Ptolémée la légende du voyage de « la princesse de Bakhtan » offerte en mariage au roi d'Égypte.

De plus, il reste une tradition tenace affirmant que Ramsès II fut le pharaon opposé à Moïse lors de l'Exode, ce qui est historiquement contestable. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ramsès II l'un des pharaons les plus connus à travers le monde – à part Toutankhamon, bien entendu, mais ni Emerson ni moi ne tenions plus à évoquer Toutankhamon. Aussi j'accueillais volontiers la mégalomanie d'Ouserma Rê— Ramsès II – ou de son nom d'Horus : Ka-nakht-mery-Maât Neb-hebou-sed-mi-tef-Ptah-ta-tenen, soit : « _Taureau victorieux aimé de Maât, maître des fêtes-sed comme son père Ptah-Tatenen_ »…

Nos fouilles furent intéressantes et mirent à jour une cuisine qui servait à préparer les repas des prêtres, séparée d'un office beaucoup plus grand destiné à la confection des repas des soldats. Au total, le site comptait trois pièces en briques non cuites et un encadrement de portes en calcaire.

De plus, il offrait diverses inscriptions en hiéroglyphes au nom de Ramsès II, et servait également de lieu de sacrifices à la déesse de la guerre à tête de lionne, Sekhmet, et à son conjoint, Ptah.

Au cours de la saison, Emerson mit à jour les restes de murs en briques, un sarcophage en forme de citadelle pharaonique et une statue de plus d'un mètre de haut d'un commandant militaire, brandissant un bâton avec pour pommeau la tête de Sekhmet.

Nous étions bien occupés, et heureux…

Le 11 novembre 1925, les journaux annoncèrent l'autopsie de la momie de Toutankhamon.

Ce fut Douglas Derry, un professeur d'anatomie à l'université du Caire, qui procéda à l'autopsie. Et deux jours plus tard, il rendit l'âme après avoir terminé sa tâche. Une nouvelle volée d'articles concernant la malédiction s'ensuivit. Nos conclusions n'avaient pas été rendues publiques, et le mystère entourant les décès demeurait entier.

— Pensez-vous que ce soit encore dû aux champignons dont parlait Nefret ?

— Quelle importance, Peabody ? D'ailleurs, je connaissais Douglas Derry, et je suis bien certain qu'il a dû massacrer cette momie, la découper en tronçons afin d'en extraire les amulettes et autres objets précieux pris dans les bandelettes.

— C'est étrange, tout de même, dis-je.

— Pour les mentalités de l'Antiquité, le monde n'était qu'un tissu de forces et d'énergies fondamentales qui faisaient réagir entre elles l'ensemble des vivants et des morts et même certains objets inanimés. On pouvait donc les influencer ou encore, par l'intermédiaire des mages, on pouvait traiter avec eux. Pensez au pouvoir que cela donnait aux prêtres antiques.

— Et maintenant le même pouvoir de manipuler les masses est aux mains des journalistes, dis-je pensivement.

— Cette notion est essentielle pour comprendre la vraie nature de la malédiction des pharaons. S'il était possible d'exercer une quelconque influence sur le monde passé ou à venir, les prêtres pouvaient donc, au moyen de formules appropriées, protéger un lieu ou un homme contre le mal.

_Rendons hommage à Amon-Rê, roi des dieux, le Primordial,_

_Celui qui est venu à l'existence le premier, dieu unique, le bien-aimé,_

_Celui qui soulève le ciel, qui fait le ciel, la terre, les eaux..._

_Amon le valeureux... Fais que j'atteigne la limite du désert:_

_Celui qui sauve le naufragé; fais que j'atteigne la terre ferme_.

Par ailleurs, j'avais le plaisir d'avoir mené à bien un projet qui me tenait à cœur.

Le premier livre issu de mes journaux était paru depuis peu et avait reçu du public un accueil intéressant. _Un crocodile sur un banc de sable_ détaillait les dessous de cette glorieuse première (pour moi) saison de fouilles à Amarna en 1884 – l'année où j'avais rencontré Emerson, défié une momie maudite, arrêté un assassin, et enfin sauvegardé l'héritage et la raison d'Evelyn avant de la persuader d'épouser Walter. Tout en convainquant aussi Emerson de m'épouser. Joli programme qui, en fait, ne laissait pas de me surprendre.

Le titre choisi me plaisait beaucoup. Il était tiré d'un poème d'amour de l'Égypte antique que Ramsès m'avait traduit : « _Mon très cher amour est de l'autre côté de cette large étendue d'eau, et il y a un crocodile sur le banc de sable_. »

Curieux comme même les anciens Egyptiens savaient déjà user d'une métaphore pour exprimer les difficultés – les risques mêmes – liés à un amour naissant. Avec un sourire ému, je revis mes propres difficultés avec Emerson jadis à Amarna…

Il était déjà prévu que le second tome parle de cette affaire Baskerville durant la saison 1992-1993, un cas que j'avais souvent évoqué ces derniers temps puisqu'il s'agissait déjà d'une fausse rumeur de malédiction antique. Si j'étais ainsi directement passée de 1884 à 1992, c'est que, une fois mariée, je m'étais davantage préoccupée au cours des saisons égyptologiques suivantes à Amarna des joies de la vie conjugale que des bienfaits de l'écriture. Comme je l'ai déjà indiqué, l'idée de mettre au propre nos aventures ne m'était venue que bien plus tard, alors que j'attendais Ramsès, parce qu'Emerson tenait absolument à ce que je me repose régulièrement. Cela m'avait une façon intéressante d'occuper mon temps. D'ailleurs, à ce qu'il me semble, aucun meurtre brutal n'avait interrompu notre travail ces deux premières années…

Ou peut-être y en avait-il eu mais je ne les avais pas remarqués.

Ensuite, je préférais oublier cinq années que nous avions passées en Angleterre après la naissance de notre fils parce qu'Emerson refusait de se séparer de lui. Aucun événement particulier.

_La malédiction des pharaons – _c'était le titre prévu pour le second tome, un peu facile certes, mais accrocheur à mon sens – attendrait cependant. J'avais mis infiniment plus de temps que prévu à trier et épurer (et relire) mes journaux. Je ne me sentais pas prête à recommencer de sitôt l'expérience. De ce fait, j'avais répondu à mon éditrice qu'elle aurait les droits sur la suite de la collection mais devrait sans doute les étudier avec mes héritiers. Bien que j'aie émis cette idée de façon humoristique elle me lança un regard affolé et fit un rapide signe de croix.

La superstition de certaines personnes ne laissera jamais de me surprendre.

**Cinq ans plus tard**

**Manuscrit H**

— C'est un neurologue allemand mort il y a une quinzaine d'années qui a le premier diagnostiqué cette maladie, dit Nefret d'une voix brisée. Et elle porte son nom

— Je me contrefiche de son nom, rugit Emerson. Est-ce…

Il perdit soudain la voix. Se leva et arpenta la pièce en s'arrachant les cheveux. Il était d'une pâleur de cire et ses yeux rougis témoignaient de longues heures d'insomnie.

— Est-ce curable ? Demanda Ramsès d'une voix enrouée.

— Non.

Emerson quitta brusquement la pièce. Et Ramsès, stoïque, resta seul à écouter Nefret évoquer les récentes découvertes d'un certain Aloïs Alzheimer.

— Il a décrit exactement les symptômes que présente Mère ces dernières années, continua Nefret. Les pertes de mémoire, la difficulté à exécuter des tâches familières. Et même ces problèmes de langage, de désorientation dans l'espace et dans le temps, ou encore ces sautes d'humeur et de comportement.

— C'est comme un changement de personnalité, dit Ramsès.

— Trop souvent, les premiers symptômes de l'Alzheimer ne sont pas identifiés, expliqua Nefret, parce que les proches – ou le malade lui-même s'il en est conscient – ont tendance à mettre les troubles de la mémoire sur le compte de l'âge. C'est uniquement parce que j'ai lu ce qu'à publié ce neuro-pathologiste que je peux interpréter différemment ces symptômes. Cette maladie n'est pas une simple altération des facultés mentales due à l'usure de l'organisme, Ramsès, c'est une forme de démence sénile.

— Seigneur.

Je faisais un rêve étrange, mais agréable. Je montais d'un pas las une pente abrupte et caillouteuse. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit mais c'était magnifique. L'air était frais, il devait être très tôt mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Je frissonnai.

En arrivant, je levai la tête et vis que quelqu'un m'attendait au sommet : Un homme jeune, au visage brun, avec une barbe bien noire et un corps vigoureux, enveloppé dans une galabieh blanche. Un Arabe sans doute – Je ne sais d'où me vint cette soudaine certitude. Lorsqu'il me tendit la main pour m'aider, je la pris en toute confiance, puis je regardai autour de moi d'un air curieux. Nous étions très haut. Le plateau était aride mais en dessous de nous, la lumière se répandait peu à peu dans la vallée, illuminant de sa couleur chaude la verdure des champs, le bleu acier du fleuve, la blancheur d'un temple bas aux colonnes ouvragées. C'était le plus beau spectacle que j'aie jamais vu.

— Où sommes-nous ? Dis-je enfin.

— Là où est votre vraie place, Sitt, répondit l'homme gentiment.

— C'est magnifique, dis-je avec sincérité puis je continuai d'un ton plus hésitant. Est-ce un rêve, ou bien est-ce réel ?

— Quelle importance ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais je ressens parfois une sorte de confusion entre la réalité et le mirage. Il y a des gens qui s'agitent autour de moi en marmonnant d'étranges incantations. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils me veulent, et en même temps je me sens si triste pour eux. Ils ne savent pas…

— Ne soyez plus triste, Sitt, tout va bientôt s'arranger.


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue

Le rêve était très différent cette fois. Je montais la pente d'un pas alerte, et je fus très satisfaite de ne pas être essoufflée. Pourquoi diable l'avais-je tant été ces derniers temps ? Et pourquoi cette brume qui avait si souvent obscurci mon esprit ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus et repoussai donc ces pensées inutiles d'un hochement de tête agacé. L'air était frais, légèrement piquant. Il devait être très tôt. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Et Abdullah m'attendait, comme de coutume. Il eut un demi-sourire grave en me voyant.

— Vous voici enfin, Sitt. Je croyais que vous aviez davantage de vies que les chats.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Demandai-je. (Je fronçai soudain les sourcils à la vue de l'incongruité du meuble placé à côté de lui.) Abdullah, mais c'est absurde. Que signifie la présence de ce miroir en pied ici, à Deir el-Bahari ?

— Regardez vous-même, Sitt, répondit Abdullah en s'écartant un peu.

Je m'approchai à pas mesurés, un peu inquiète. Le miroir devait peser près de cinquante kilos. Comment Abdullah s'était-il arrangé pour l'apporter jusque là ?

Et pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?

La surface argentée brillait doucement, tentatrice, et je vis des ombres s'agiter à l'intérieur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fenêtre en hauteur, ouverte sur une cour en-dessous. Surprise, je fis les derniers pas qui me séparaient de la glace. Je jetai un premier coup d'œil, puis collai le nez à la vitre pour mieux voir…

Le spectacle qui défila devant moi était tellement sidérant que j'absorbai les images sans même me préoccuper tout d'abord de les comprendre.

Il y eut Ramsès, ses cheveux noirs teintés d'argent aux tempes, qui serrait contre lui une Nefret aux cheveux de lune. Ils avaient l'air heureux, et je sus que c'était parce que leurs enfants avaient échappé aux horreurs de la guerre – Quelle guerre ?— Je vis un David John adulte et médecin réputé, au bras d'une femme agréable aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus. Puis Charla au volant d'une voiture inconnue, un homme auprès d'elle. Je sus qu'elle travaillait avec lui, qu'ils s'aimaient, et que tout irait bien pour eux. Une ravissante blonde apparut soudain, Lily, qui tournait des films à la MGM – un nom qui me disait quelque chose, c'était en rapport avec Sethos… en Amérique. Elle traînait une cohorte d'admirateurs à ses basques, mais je sentis en elle une blessure béante et encore douloureuse. Elle trouverait plus tard la paix et la consolation, et j'en fus rassurée.

Quant à Sennia, elle était mariée, et je vis Sethos et Margaret auprès d'elle. Et également son époux, Thomas, le jeune indien qu'avait adopté le couple. Tous vivaient en Amérique. Sennia était professeur comme elle l'avait souhaité, mais elle exerçait dans le Wyoming et non pas en Égypte. Quelle troublante destinée pour l'enfant illégitime d'une petite prostituée Cairote…

Je sus ensuite avec un choc au cœur que Walter était mort d'une crise cardiaque, et qu'Evelyn l'avait suivi de près dans la tombe. Quand était-ce au juste, je l'ignorais… et le temps ne semblait plus avoir de sens dans ce miroir. Chalfont Park appartenait dorénavant à leur petit-fils, Stephen, l'aîné de Robbie, qui y vivait avec sa famille.

Et nos amis Égyptiens ? Selim était directeur de la FEPAE (la Fondation pour l'Exploration et la Préservation des Antiquités Égyptiennes) que Nefret avait dotée. L'un de ses fils travaillait à la direction du musée du Caire et je revis avec un sourire cette année du déménagement, en 1901 ou 1902, où le dieu Sobek avait sévi dans les nouveaux locaux. Notre fidèle Fatima était toujours intendante dans l'école fondée par Katherine Vandergelt, et Daoud aidait son fils et son petit-fils à gérer une petite affaire de voyages touristiques sur le Nil.

Les Vandergelt ? Pauvre Cyrus. Southampton, comme tant d'autres villes anglaises, avait été gravement endommagée pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale et la majeure partie de la cité détruite par les bombardements allemands de la _Luftwaffe_. Sa demeure avait échappé aux destructions et c'est Bertie qui en avait hérité. Après la mort de son époux, Katherine s'était rapprochée de sa fille, Anna, au Pays de Galles. Elle n'avait jamais complètement accepté Jumana. Je vis pourtant que la jeune femme avait rendu Bertie heureux. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres enfants après Thomas.

Et David ? Pensai-je en me penchant encore davantage. Où était David ? Le voilà. Ses cheveux entièrement argentés lui donnaient plus que son âge, et il résidait en Ecosse avec une Lia aux cheveux grisonnants qui ressemblait tant à sa mère au même âge que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Dollie était un savant de renommée mondiale en mathématiques quantique. Evvie avait déjà été mariée deux fois, et s'apprêtait à se séparer de son compagnon actuel – Je hochai la tête avec consternation. J'avais peu connu John et Myriam, leurs deux autres enfants, et rien ne m'apparut concernant leur avenir. Mais j'avais lu la paix dans le cœur de leurs parents, aussi je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Et Emerson ? Pourquoi ne voyais-je pas Emerson ? Je me plaçai en face du miroir qui redevint soudain une simple surface réfléchissante où je me vis. En robe rouge, à longue traîne, avec une tournure démodée. Il me sembla que je reconnaissais cette robe et je fronçai les sourcils. N'était-ce pas celle que j'avais portée sur la dahabieh, à Amarna, la nuit où j'avais pour la première fois – Que faisais-je donc en robe du soir en plein désert égyptien ? Mais le miroir se troubla à nouveau et je vis Emerson dans une pièce sombre, près d'un cercueil en bois ciré. Il était agenouillé et hurlait des imprécations, en proie à une sombre fureur. Tant de douleur…

Tout mon être se tendit vers lui – et Abdullah posa alors une main sur mon épaule :

— Il va vous suivre, dit-il gentiment, il va bientôt arriver. Vous devrez revenir ici de temps en temps pour parler à Ramsès, Sitt, car c'est lui qui souffrira le plus de votre absence. Et le Maître des Imprécations rencontrera son frère, mais dans un autre endroit…, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Dis-je avec impatience.

— Il a été vite, biaisa Abdullah en m'entraînant loin du miroir. Ecoutez, Sitt, le voilà.

Je me penchai et vis qu'un homme montait le chemin en dessous de nous, un homme grand aux épaules larges, aux cheveux sombres, à la barbe noire et drue. Il semblait en colère, son pas était vif et décidé. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort comme si une vie nouvelle enflait dans mes veines. Je savais que cet homme qui arrivait apportait avec lui tout ce qui m'était essentiel pour exister. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il rejeta soudain la tête en arrière et je reçus de plein fouet le feu de son regard bleu saphir et l'éclat blanc de ses dents.

— Je vous attendais, dis-je d'une voix éperdue.

— Je vous ai enfin retrouvée, rugit l'homme d'une voix tonnante, pas trop tôt. Crénom de nom, Amelia. Comment avez-vous osé me laisser tout seul ?

J'entendis derrière moi un gloussement amusé et sentis qu'Abdullah s'éloignait, mais je ne pus détourner mon regard de celui qui arrivait. Une folle émotion m'envahissait. Tout allait donc recommencer… Je ne regardai même pas le soleil qui illuminait peu à peu la vallée, seules m'importaient la chaleur et lumière qui se répandaient dans mon cœur. J'éclatai d'un rire jeune et insouciant. Et je tendis les bras…

Je riais encore – bien plus tard – lorsqu'Emerson et moi, bras dessus-dessous, redescendîmes ensemble vers la Vallée des Rois… où tout restait encore à découvrir.

**FIN**


End file.
